Dragon Chronicles: Muggle-Raised Champion
by Thorrus
Summary: Am Tag bevor Harry Potter zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gehen sollte, informierten ihn seine Verwandten, dass er nicht gehen würde. Stattdessen wurde er zur Stonewall High geschickt. Drei Jahre später, hat ihn der Feuerkelch zum Trimagischen Champion ernannt. Wie es dazu kam, wusste niemand, aber für Harry ist eines klar: Er kann endlich den Ligusterweg entkommen. Übersetzung
1. Prologue

_**Genehmigte Übersetzung der Geschichte von Stargon1**_

 _ **Link zum Original:**_

 _ **s/11610805/15/Muggle-Raised-Champion**_

 _ **Prolog**_

 _17:30 Uhr_

 _Samstag, 31. August 1991_

 _Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey_

Harry Potters Gesicht wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen, als er den Bleistiftstummel von seinem Schreibtisch zog. Dann, mit vor Erwartung funkelnden Augen, markierte er das vorletzte kleine Quadrat in dem Kalender, den er erstellt hatte, und steckte ihn an die Wand.

 _Nur noch einen Tag,_ dachte er, _noch einen und ich werde die Dursleys verlassen.  
_  
Harry´s Welt hatte sich an seinem elften Geburtstag fast genau vor einem Monat dramatisch verändert. Aber wenn man bedenkt, hatte es einige Tage vorher wirklich angefangen. Dann kamen die geheimnisvollen Umschläge an, die in grüner Tinte an ihn gerichtet waren.

Zuerst war es nur derjenige gewesen, der mit der anderen Post vor der Tür lag, und Harry hatte ihn in seiner verwirrten Ignoranz an den Frühstückstisch gebracht, wo er versucht hatte, ihn vor seiner Tante, seinem Onkel und seinem Cousin zu öffnen . Ein einziger Blick war alles, was seine Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon brauchten, um dem Einhalt zu gebieten. Harry hatte es damals nicht gemerkt, aber dieser kleine Brief hatte seine Verwandten ernsthaft erschreckt.

Dieser Brief war ungeöffnet verbrannt worden, ohne dass Harry wissen konnte, wer ihm seinen allerersten Brief geschrieben hatte.

Und dann hatte die Schlacht der Briefe begonnen.

Jeden Tag danach tauchten immer mehr Briefe auf. Erst einer, dann drei, dann zwölf Briefe waren in den nächsten Tagen für Harry eingetroffen. Alles an Harry gerichtet, und jedes Mal erwähnte er sein genaues Zimmer, zuerst den Schrank unter der Treppe und dann das kleinste Schlafzimmer. Nicht einmal Onkel Vernon, der die Postklappe festnagelte, hatte sie davon abgehalten.

Am Samstag wurden zwei Dutzend Briefe in den Eier geliefert, die Tante Petunia zum Frühstück zu kochen versuchte. Selbst damals hatte Harry gewusst, dass es mit Magie geschehen sein musste, egal wie sehr Onkel Vernon seine Existenz vehement bestritten hatte. Dreißig oder vierzig Briefe waren am Sonntag aus dem Kamin geschossen, der Tag, an dem es überhaupt keine Post geben sollte.

Dies hatte eine Kettenreaktion in Onkel Vernon ausgelöst, die eine verrückte Fahrt durch das Land und die Familie, die in den gröbsten Hütten mitten im Meer in den heftigsten Stürmen schlief, auslöste. Um Mitternacht, genau als Harry elf Jahre alt war, erhielt er schließlich seinen Brief.

Es wurde von dem größten Mann, den Harry je gesehen hatte, persönlich übergeben. Hagrid, das war der Name des Riesen, war auf den ersten Blick und sogar auf den zweiten Blick unheimlich beängstigend gewesen, vor allem nachdem er die Tür zu Boden gerissen hatte, um in die Hütte zu kommen, und drückte mit seiner großen Hand die Flinte aus der Hand seines Onkels, band sie zu einem Knoten und verpasste seinem Cousin Dudley einen magischen Schweineschwanz.

Nachdem er den Tag mit Hagrid verbracht hatte, um die magischen Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse zu erkunden, wusste Harry, dass Hagrid wirklich ein freundlicher, sanfter Mann war. Und wie konnte er nicht glauben, dass Hagrid ihm seinen ersten Geburtstagskuchen gegeben und ihm sein erstes Geschenk gekauft hatte, seine beste Freundin und Eule Hedwig. Hagrid hatte ihn auch in die Welt eingeführt, aus der seine Eltern kamen: Die Magische Welt.

Und jetzt wusste Harry, dass er selbst genauso war wie sie; Er war auch ein Zauberer. Deshalb schienen ihm und seiner Umgebung immer wieder verrückte Dinge zu passieren. Und um alles zu lernen, musste Harry eine Zauberschule besuchen, Hogwarts die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn zurück zu dem Zettel, den er in einen Kalender verwandelt hatte, den er an seine Wand geheftet hatte und die Tage gezählt hatte, bis er die Dursleys verlassen konnte, wenn auch nicht für immer, aber zumindest für die nächsten zehn Monate.

Harry holte die Fahrkarte, die Hagrid ihm überreicht hatte vom Schreib, und las die Details zum zehntausendsten Mal. Er sollte am Sonntag, dem 1. September, um elf Uhr von King's Cross Station, Plattform Neundreiviertel, abfahren.

Harrys Augen richteten sich auf den Koffer am Ende seines Bettes. Es war bereits komplett verpackt: Kleidung, Bücher, Tintenflaschen und Federn, Kessel- und Trank-Bestandteile, sogar das kleine Messing-Teleskop. Das Einzige, was übrig blieb, waren die Kleider, die er morgen auf dieser bedeutsamen Reise tragen würde.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf sein Ticket steckte Harry es in seine Tasche und ging auf die Suche nach seinem Onkel Vernon. _Wenn morgen der Tag war_ , dachte Harry. _Sollte er besser sicherstellen, dass sein Onkel ihm zum Bahnhof fahren würde. Den Zug sollte man einfach nicht verpassen._

Harry schlich die Treppe hinunter und steckte nervös den Kopf in das Wohnzimmer, wo er das Klappern des Fernsehers hören konnte. Sicher, alle drei seiner Verwandten sahen dort eine Quizshow. Harry nahm einen letzten Schluck, um seinen Mut zu sammeln, trat in den Raum und räusperte sich nervös, um seine Anwesenheit zu verkünden.

In dem Moment, in dem das Geräusch aufkam, schnappte der Kopf seines Cousins Dudley, seine kleinen, schweinischen Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, und er rauschte so schnell er konnte von der Couch und dem Raum, beide Hände fest um diesen fetten Po und Ringelschwanz.

Harry ignorierte das vorhersehbare Verhalten seines Cousins, wann immer er einen Raum betrat, und drehte sich zu seinem Onkel um.

"Äh, Onkel Vernon?" fragte er.

Ein Grunzen des riesigen Mannes, der in seinem Lieblingssessel saß, zeigte, dass er zumindest zuhörte.

"Ähm, ich muss morgen am Bahnhof King's Cross sein, um ... nach Hogwarts zu gehen."

Wieder grunzte Onkel Vernon und ermutigte Harry, fortzufahren.

"Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ihr mich mitnehmen würdet?" fragte er.

Onkel Vernon griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher aus, bevor er sich zu ihm umdrehte. Harry trat einen halben Schritt zurück, als er das Gesicht seines Onkels sah. Aus seinen Augen schimmerte ein Blick von verrückter Freude, und die Enden seines buschigen, walroßartigen Schnurrbarts waren von seinem Lächeln zusammengerollt.

"Nein, nein, ich glaube nicht", sagte Onkel Vernon einfach. "Wir haben andere Pläne, verstehst du?"

"Was?" Harry blinzelte geschockt.

"Ja", fuhr Onkel Vernon mit einer so ruhigen Stimme fort, dass Harrys Haut kribbelte. "Morgen haben wir einen Termin im Krankenhaus, um diesen Schweineschwanz zu entfernen, den dieser riesige Trottel Dudley verpasst hat."

"Aber wie komme ich dann zu King's Cross?" Fragte Harry.

"Oh, das ist einfach", antwortete Onkel Vernon und sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in einen bösen Blick. "Siehst du, gar nicht. Du wirst nicht nach King's Cross gehen, weil du nicht in diese verrückte Schule gehst."

"Aber, aber du hast es Hagrid erzählt ...", begann Harry.

"Ich habe so etwas nicht gesagt!" Brüllte Onkel Vernon plötzlich und beugte sich auf seinem Stuhl vor. "Ich habe so etwas nicht gemacht! Und kein Freak, egal wie groß er ist, wird mir sagen, was ich tun soll!"

"Nein, Junge, du gehst nach Stonewall High, genau wie wir es geplant hatten", sagte Tante Petunia mit einem einzigen Nicken ihres Pferdekopfes, während sie sich in die Diskussion einmischte.

"Aber ...", versuchte Harry es erneut und wusste nicht genau, was er sagen würde.

"Nichts, aber", knurrte Onkel Vernon. "Diese verdammten Freaks haben dich vor unserer Haustür gelassen und haben uns bereits seit zehn Jahren mit deiner Fürsorge belastet. Wir haben dir gute Kleidung, einen Schlafplatz, gutes Essen und sogar eine Brille gegeben."

Harrys Mund öffnete und schloss sich dabei, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. Dudleys alte abgelegte Kleidung, sollte gut sein? Er vermutete, dass der Schrank unter der Treppe eigentlich ein Platz zum Schlafen war und was das Essen angeht. Nun, er hat gutes Essen gegessen, schließlich hatte er alles gekocht, es war einfach die Tatsache, dass er aus den restlichen Abfällen, schaffte etwas beiseite zu schaffen, so dass er damit kein Problem bekommen würde.

"Nein, Junge", fuhr Onkel Vernon fort. "Deine Tante Petunia und ich sind deine Vormünder und wir sind es, die sagen können, was du tun wirst. Und wir sagen, dass du keine Freak-Schule besuchen wirst. Du gehst in eine gute, anständige, normale Schule. Ja, ja, Stonewall High ist der Ort, an dem du hingehen wirst. Irgendwo, wo es keine Dummheiten gibt, die dich noch mehr verderben werden, so wie deine Eltern, die nichts für dich getan haben. "

"Aber sie erwarten mich", flüsterte Harry.

"Du hast recht, Junge", sagte Onkel Vernon, bevor er seinen riesigen Körper drehte, um einen Umschlag aufzureißen, der neben seiner Tasse Tee lag. "Aber wir haben schon darüber nachgedacht. Wir haben diesen Freaks einen Brief geschrieben. Sie können diese rauhe Eule dazu bringen, es ihnen zu bringen. So mögen es Freaks, wenn ihre Post zugestellt wird, oder?"

Alles, was Harry tun konnte, war, seinen Kopf zu nicken, der Rest von ihm, einschließlich seiner Gedanken, war erstarrt bei dem, was sein Onkel ihm gerade erzählt hatte.

"Vielleicht solltest du es ihm vorlesen, Vernon, um sicherzustellen, dass er uns glaubt", schlug Tante Petunia vor.

"Gute Idee, Pet, gute Idee", antwortete Onkel Vernon. Seine Augen glänzten in offensichtlicher Erwartung.

Dicke, matschige Finger fischten ein sauberes, knuspriges Blatt Papier heraus, bevor sie es öffneten.

 _"Für wen es sich interessieren könnte"_ , las Onkel Vernon, _"Wir, die Unterzeichneten, erklären, dass wir als Erziehungsberechtigte für unseren Neffen Harry James Potter, dass er nicht Ihre Schule besuchen wird. Versuchen Sie nicht, uns auf irgendeine Weise zu kontaktieren unsere Entscheidung wird sich nicht ändern, und jeder Versuch, dies zu tun, führt zu rechtlichen Schritten._

 _Vernon Dudley Dursely und Petunia Rose Dursely_

 _PS – Schicken Sie den Vogel nicht zurück; Dies führt nur dazu, dass dem Vogel der Hals umgedreht wird_

Ein erschrockenes Keuchen entkam Harry und es war nur so, dass er eine Hand ausstreckte, um den Türrahmen zu ergreifen, der ihn daran hinderte, auf seinen plötzlich instabilen Beinen auf den Boden zu fallen.

"Siehst du, Junge", fuhr Onkel Vernon fort, seine Augen tanzten vor Freude. "Wir haben uns darum gekümmert. Keine Freak-Schule für dich, keine verdammte Eule mehr, die mein Haus durcheinander bringt und uns in gottverlassenen Stunden der Nacht weckt und keine Verrücktheiten mehr. "

Harry wendete seinen Blick von den Mann ab und sah zu seiner Tante, aber wenn er von diesem Teil irgendeine Hilfe erwartete, irrte er sich gewaltig. Der lange Hals seiner Tante Petunia war zu sehen, als sie ihren Kopf hochhielt und von ihrer Sitzfläche aus auf seine Nase blickte.

"Nun, ich möchte, dass du gehst und all deine verrückten ... Sachen holst und hier runter bringst, ich werde es zur Verbrennungsanlage bringen, wenn wir morgen aus dem Krankenhaus zurückkommen", sagte Onkel Vernon zu ihm. "Für den Moment kannst du es in dein altes Schlafzimmer legen. Wenn du dort bist, wirst du einige von Dudley´s alten Schulsachen finden. Wir waren sogar so freundlich, die Seiten herauszureißen, die Dudley bereits benutzt hat. Bring alles zurück in dein Zimmer, du brauchst es, wenn du morgen zur Stonewall High gehst."

"Ja, Onkel Vernon", antwortete Harry automatisch, sein Gehirn verarbeitete immer noch nicht genau, wie schnell seine Welt um ihn herum zusammen stürzte.

"Und wenn Dudley nächste Woche nach Smeltings geht, nachdem er ... geheilt wurde, sind nur noch wir drei im Haus", fuhr Onkel Vernon fort, "und ich werde deine Tante nicht mit deiner dauerhaften Anwesenheit belasten. Also, werden sich die Dinge ein wenig ändern."

Harrys Augen huschten zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her, als ein kalter Schauer von Angst seinen Rücken hinunterlief.

"Natürlich wirst du immer noch alle deine normalen Aufgaben haben", wies Onkel Vernon ihn an, "aber ich habe einen Job für dich gefunden."

"Ein ... ein Job?" Fragte Harry.

"Das ist richtig. Ein guter, respektabler Job, der dir helfen wird, dich zusammen zu reißen", strahlte Onkel Vernon.

"Was für eine Arbeit?" Harry schaffte es zu fragen.

"Du wirst bei _Keating's Tischlerei_ arbeiten. Ich habe es bereits mit Mister Keating vereinbart. Er ist ein alter Freund von mir. Und mehr als bereit, einen kranken jungen Mann wie dir zu helfen. Meistens putzen und fegen und den Ort sauber halten und was auch immer Terry sonst noch einfallen kann. Du wirst von sieben Uhr morgens bis sieben Uhr abends, jeden Samstag und Sonntag und dann jeden Tag in den Schulferien dort sein. Viel Zeit, um immer noch unser Frühstück und Abendessen zu kochen und jeden Abend all deine normalen Aufgaben zu erledigen."

"Aber ... aber was ist mit Hausaufgaben?" Harry schnappte nach Luft und versuchte, sich mit dieser neuen Situation zu beschäftigen.

"Das ist dein Problem, nicht wahr?" Onkel Vernon grinste. "Oh, und mach dir keine Sorgen darüber, was du mit deinem Lohn machen sollst. Terry und ich sind zu einem netten kleinen Arrangement gekommen. Er wird mir alles geben, was du direkt verdienst. Du solltest dir vorstellen, dass du einfach die Gelegenheit bekommst, etwas Reales zu lernen, und mit diesen Fähigkeiten, nicht diese Freakischen Fähigkeiten deiner Eltern nacheiferst."

Harrys Mund öffnete und schloss sich. Ein Job. Er hatte einen Job bekommen. Jede Chance, Freizeit zu haben, war einfach verflogen. Er hatte es immer gemocht, an den Wochenenden aus dem Haus zu kommen, auch wenn es am Ende meistens bedeutete, dass er vor Dudley und seiner Gang wegrennen musste. Zumindest war es eine Chance, sich zu entspannen und von seinen Aufgaben wegzukommen. Nun war ihm sogar dieses einfache Vergnügen genommen worden.

"Nun, worauf wartest du noch?" Fragte Onkel Vernon mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Eine eingravierte Einladung. Geh nach Oben und bringe diese Verrücktheiten herunter. Und stell sicher, dass alles dabei ist, Bücher, Kleidung, Kessel und vor allem dieser Stab."

Beim ersten Anzeichen eines Zuckens aus der Hand seines Onkels huschte Harry davon.

Harry betrat sein Zimmer und rutschte über den Boden, bevor er vor seinem neuen Koffer auf die Knie fiel. Seine zitternden Hände streichelten sanft über das glatte Holz, ehe er die Augen schloss und den Deckel öffnete. Seine alten Dudley -Klamotten, die er morgen tragen wollte, rutschten auf den Boden.

Er holte tief Luft, öffnete seine Augen und starrte in den Koffer. Sein Atem stockte bei dem, was er aufgeben sollte. Alle Träume, die er im letzten Monat gehabt hatte, waren in Flammen aufgegangen. Er saß in Klassen und lernte, wie man Zauber sprach, wie man Dinge schweben und verändern konnte, wie er sich selbst schützen würde und all die wundersamen Tränke brauen würde, die er bereits gelernt hatte. 

Seine Hände liefen über die Bücher, die er bereits gelesen hatte, manche mehr als einmal. Da war das dicke Buch über die Geschichte der Magie, das Buch, in dem er Hedwigs Namen gefunden hatte; da war das Standardbuch der Zauber, das ihn so sehr aufregte; und es gab magische Entwürfe und Tränke, die er so interessant gefunden hatte.

Harry strich schnell seinen Ärmel unter seine Nase und berührte kurz das Teleskop und den Kessel, bevor sich seine Hand um seinen Zauberstab schloss. Er erinnerte sich an den fremden Mann, Mister Ollivander, der ihm sagte, es sei "Stechpalme und Phönix-Feder, elf Zoll, schön und geschmeidig". Er gab ihm eine einmalige Welle, löste rote und goldene Funken aus und erzeugte ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er ihn sanft zurücklegte.

Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegte Harry, den Zauberstab zu verstecken, aber noch bevor sich der Gedanke vollständig gebildet hatte, wusste er, dass es sinnlos war. Onkel Vernon würde sicher gehen, dass er sich im Koffer befand, bevor er alles zerstören würde.

Aber es gab eine Sache, von der Harry wusste, dass seine Tante und sein Onkel nichts wussten. Etwas, das klein genug war, um es zu verstecken, und wichtig genug, um jeden Zorn zu riskieren. Harrys Faust griff in seinen Koffer und schloss sich um den kleinen metallischen Gegenstand, bevor er schnell zu dem losen Dielenbrett huschte, das er unter seinem Bett entdeckt hatte. Harry hob es hoch und ließ den kleinen, goldenen Schlüssel in das verdeckte Loch fallen. Zumindest war sein Schlüssel zu seinem Verlies in Sicherheit, auch wenn er ihn sieben Jahre lang nicht wieder benutzen konnte.

"Beeil dich, Junge!" Onkel Vernon brüllte die Treppe hoch.

"Ich komme, Onkel Vernon", rief Harry zurück, bevor er den Deckel des Koffer´s zuknallte und am Griff zupackte.

Er schleppte den schweren Koffer die Treppe hinunter, was dazu führte, dass seine Tante und sein Onkel ihn finster anstarrten, als er bei jeder Stufe klapperte. Nachdem er die Tür zu seinem alten Zimmer geöffnet hatte, wackelte er mit dem Koffer vor und zurück, bis er in dem winzigen Schrank unter der Treppe stand. Dort fand er, wie versprochen, den Stapel alter Hefte zusammen mit einem klebrigen Federmäppchen, von dem er annahm, dass er mit halb angekauten und zerbrochenen Stiften gefüllt war, die auf einem alten, verblichenen, braunen Ranzen standen.

"Bring diese Eule hierher", wies Onkel Vernon ihn an, "und dann können wir diesen Brief an die Freaks schicken."

"Ja, Onkel Vernon", antwortete Harry und hob den Haufen auf, den er mit Abscheu gesehen hatte.

Harry fand Hedwig genau dort, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Sie saß auf ihrem Platz im Käfig und hatte den Kopf unter einen Flügel geklemmt, als sie schlief.

"Hedwig", sagte Harry traurig.

Die schöne schneebedeckte weiße Eule kräuselte ihre Federn und drehte ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

"Komm schon, Mädchen. Onkel Vernon hat einen Brief für dich, der zugestellt werden muss", sagte er.

Sofort stutzte Hedwig.

"Und es tut mir leid, Mädchen, aber du kannst danach nicht zurückkommen", sagte Harry zu ihr. "Onkel Vernon hat gesagt, dass er dich umbringen würde, wenn du es tust. Vielleicht könntest du bei Hagrid bleiben? Er war nett und hat dich doch gekauft."

Hedwig streckte sich nach vorne und knabberte an Harrys Fingern.

Als er wusste, dass es nichts nützte zu zögern, hob Harry seine beste Freundin aus ihrem Käfig und trug sie die Treppe hinunter. Sobald er im Wohnzimmer ankam, wurde der Brief an seine Brust gedrückt. Harry befestigte diesen mit zitternden Fingern an Hedwigs Bein.

Harry kämpfte mit den Tränen gegen das offene Fenster und bückte sich, so dass sie von seiner Schulter zum Fensterbrett springen konnte.

"Du musst den Brief nach Hogwarts bringen. Auf Wiedersehen, Hedwig", flüsterte er gebrochen.

Dann spreizte Hedwig mit einem letzten Fingerspitzen ihre Flügel und flog durch das Fenster davon, um all die wundersamen Gedanken und Gefühle, Hoffnungen und Träume, die Harry für den letzten Monat gehabt hatte, mitzunehmen.


	2. No More Freakishness

**No More Freakishness**

 _19:30 Uhr  
Montag, 31. Oktober 1994  
Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey _

_Ein müder, verschwitzter Harry Potter stapfte später als üblich im Ligusterweg 4 durch die Hintertür. Fast ohne nachzudenken, brachten seine Füße ihn in die kleine Waschküche, wo er eine Hose und ein Hemd von oben aus dem Schrank zog. Nachdem er sie auf der winzigen Bank abgelegt hatte, zog Harry den Overall und das Unterhemd aus, den er trug, bevor er sie direkt in die Waschmaschine warf._

 _Er hatte sehr früh erfahren, dass es eine sehr schlechte Idee war, nach der Arbeit durch das Haus und in sein Zimmer zu gehen._

 _Tante Petunia hatte beinahe einen Anfall, als er zum ersten Mal eine Sägemehlspur von einem Ende des Hauses zum anderen hinterlassen hatte. In der Tat war dies eines der wenigen Male, in denen Harry von seiner Tante tatsächlich geschlagen wurde. Sein Onkel Vernon hatte jedoch keine derartigen Skrupel gehabt und hatte gezeigt, dass Harry nicht nachdachte, und es wohl nicht in Ordnung war, nach Hause zu kommen und zu duschen und sich umzuziehen, bevor er zu Abend gegessen hatte._

 _Und nach über drei Jahren hatte Harry nun die Routine drin: Nach Hause kommen und direkt in die Waschküche gehen, um sich in die saubere Kleidung zu kleiden, die er dort gelassen hatte, und dann die Arme und das Gesicht im Becken schrubben, bevor er sich die Späne aus den Haaren schüttelte von der Arbeit des Tages um dann die Küche zu betreten._

 _Danach musste er das Abendessen machen und das Haus reinigen, ganz zu schweigen von den Aufgaben, die ihm an diesem Tag zugewiesen worden waren. Erst dann konnte er endlich duschen und, wenn er noch wach genug war, würde er versuchen, am nächsten Tag Hausaufgaben für die Schule zu machen._

 _Natürlich war das jetzt seine Routine. In den ersten Jahren, in denen er bei_ _ _Keating's Tischlerei__ _gearbeitet hatte, hatte er nur an Wochenenden und Feiertagen gearbeitet. Aber für das letzte Jahr und ein bisschen hatte er jeden Nachmittag nach der Schule gearbeitet. Diese zusätzliche Arbeit war jedoch Tödlich für seine Noten in der Schule. Er nahm an, dass Onkel Vernon deshalb die letzten Stunden mit Terry neu verhandelt hatte._

 _Während der Grundschule hatte Harry gewusst, dass es eine sehr schlechte Idee war, mit besseren Noten als Dudley nach Hause zu kommen. Wenn Dudley ihn nicht dafür verprügelt hatte, stellte Onkel Vernon sicher, dass er die Unannehmlichkeit dieser Idee mit ein paar gut platzierten Ohrfeigen nicht vergaß. Und dann gab es die zahlreichen Male, an denen sowohl sein Cousin als auch sein Onkel beteiligt waren._

 _Dann war die High School gekommen, wo Harry und Dudley endlich getrennt worden waren. Harry ging zur Stonewall High und Dudley nach Smeltings. Mit den beiden Cousins an verschiedenen Schulen und vor allem mit Dudleys Abwesenheit im Internat hatte Harry sein natürliches akademisches Können zugelassen. Er befand sich keineswegs an der Spitze der Klasse, aber er war definitiv im oberen Bereich._

 _Und dann hatte Dudley am Ende des ersten Highschool -Jahres sein Zeugnis von Smeltings mit nach Hause gebracht, und Harry wurde gezwungen, seine Noten erneut abrutschen zu lassen. Jeden Tag in diesen Ferien hatte er seinen glücklichen Sternen gedankt, dass er jeden Tag von morgens bis abends gearbeitet hatte._

 _Im zweiten Jahr hatte Harry versucht, seine Fähigkeiten einzuschränken, aber es war schwer, besonders wenn seine Lehrer bereits eine Vorstellung davon hatten, auf welchem Niveau er arbeiten konnte. Er hatte sogar versucht, sich in Themen zu vertiefen, von denen er wusste, dass Dudley sie nicht einmal in Betracht ziehen würde: Holzbearbeitung und Kunst und sogar Hauswirtschaft. Nicht dass es viel gebracht hätte, seine Noten lagen immer noch Lichtjahre über Dudleys._

 _Onkel Vernons Lösung bestand darin, dass er Harry´s Stunden bei Keating so erhöht hatte, dass er, wenn er nicht in der Schule war, auf der Arbeit war, und wenn er nicht da war, dann war er zu Hause und erledigte seine Aufgaben. Irgendwo dort gelang es ihm, die Zeit zu finden, um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, obwohl zugegebenermaßen meistens in der Mittagszeit in der Schule war._

 _Harry stand auf und seufzte erleichtert. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass die Zeit knapp wurde. Töpfe und Pfannen waren schnell gefunden, gefolgt von Kartoffeln, Bohnen, Karotten und einem riesigen Stück Rindfleisch aus dem Kühlschrank._

 _Als sich ein kleiner Teil von Harrys Gehirn daran machte, das Abendessen für seine Verwandten zuzubereiten, verarbeitete der Großteil seiner Gedanken immer noch den Tag. Der 31. Oktober war noch nie ein Tag, den er besonders mochte, und besonders nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass an diesem Tag seine Eltern getötet worden waren. Aber heute war anders gewesen, es war eigentlich gut gewesen._

 _Es hatte in der Schule im Kunstunterricht angefangen, wo er am Ende des Unterrichts zusammen mit zwei seiner Klassenkameraden von ihrer Kunstlehrerin, Miss Jensen, zurückgehalten worden war. Die freundliche alte Lehrerin hatte den dreien mitgeteilt, dass im darauffolgenden Monat ein Kunstwettbewerb für Schüler in der Surrey Art Gallery abgehalten wurde und dass sie der Meinung war, dass sie alle über das nötige Talent für die Ausstellung verfügten._

 _So begeistert Harry auch über die Gelegenheit war, zog er es nicht ernsthaft in Betracht, dort teilzunehmen. Schließlich brauchte die Einwilligungserklärung, die unter seiner Tasche begraben war, die Unterschrift seines Vormunds, etwas, von dem er wusste, dass er sie nicht bekommen würde._

 _Der andere Teil von Harry´s Tag, an dem er immer noch seine Aufmerksamkeit hielt, war bei Keating's Schreinerei passiert. Heute hatten sowohl Terry als auch Pete, sein Chef und der führende Möbelhersteller des Ladens, sein bislang aufwendigstes Möbelstück abgenommen._

 _In den letzten Jahren hatten Terry, Pete, Sid und Old Angus ihm beigebracht, wie man die verschiedenen Werkzeuge eines Tischler´s verwendet, und hatten ihm dabei geholfen, Möbelstücke auszuwählen, zu formen und anschließend zusammenzusetzen. Er hatte bereits ein komplettes Essgeschirr (Tisch und vier Stühle in einem sehr einfachen Design), ein Einzelbett, ein Paar Nachttische, einen Hutständer und eine Deckenbox entworfen._

 _Aber in den letzten vier Monaten hatte er an einem Schreibtisch gearbeitet. Und nicht irgendein Schreibtisch, sondern der am besten entworfene und konstruierte Schreibtisch, den Harry sich vorstellen konnte. Es war fünf Fuß lang mit einem Satz von vier Schubladen auf beiden Seiten der Front. Die Oberseite war durch ein glattes schwarzes Rollenoberteil geschützt, das sich vom oberen Rand des Stauraums an der Vorderseite des Schreibtisches aus erstreckte. In diesem Raum befanden sich ein Dutzend Schubladen unterschiedlicher Größe sowie ein weiteres Dutzend offene Fächer. Eine große schwarze Platte löste die Schreibtischplatte aus dem üppigen roten Ebereschenholz, aus dem er den gesamten Schreibtisch entworfen hatte. Terry hatte es zum besten Stück erklärt, das er seit langem gesehen hatte._

 _Harry war unglaublich stolz auf das, was er schaffen konnte. Zu sehen, wie er vor seiner Werkbank saß und Terry und Pete die hinter ihm standen, nickten ihm zu, und deuteten dabei ein Lächeln an, das sie zu verstecken versuchten, indem sie durch ihre identischen schwarzen Bärte spähten, hatte Harrys Herz erwärmt. Er freute sich nicht darauf, es tatsächlich an Felicity, Terry´s Frau und die verantwortliche für den Verkauf, weiter zu geben, vor allem, da er wusste, dass er nach dem Verkauf keinen Gewinn mehr davon sehen würde. Nein, sein Anteil würde direkt an Onkel Vernon gehen._

 _"Das Abendessen sollte schon fertig sein, Junge", durchbrach Onkel Vernon die Gedanken von Harry._

 _"Ja, Onkel Vernon", antwortete Harry automatisch. "Ich bin gerade dabei, den Tisch zu decken."_

 _Onkel Vernon drehte sich leicht verärgert um und watschelte aus dem Raum._

 _Das Abendessen, wie es für den Haushalt von Dursley üblich ist, war eine ruhige Angelegenheit. Die Erwachsenen unterhielten sich ein wenig, Harry wurde jedoch ignoriert. In dem Moment, in dem Harry seinen kargen Teller geleert hatte, huschte er in der Küche herum und versuchte so schnell wie möglich alles sauber zu machen._

 _Der Klang der Türklingel ließ alle drei erstarren, Vernon und Petunia saßen immer noch am Tisch und Harry stand mit Schaum bis zu den Ellbogen in der Küche._

 _"Wer zum Teufel klingelt um diese Uhrzeit?" Onkel Vernon knurrte._

 _Harry war nur einen Schritt in Richtung Tür gegangen, bevor sich eine fleischige Hand an seiner Schulter befand. "Du machst sauber, ich gehe zur Tür."_

 _Harrys Ohren zitterten, als er versuchte, ihren unerwarteten Besucher zu belauschen, aber alles, was er vom anderen Ende des Hauses hören konnte, war eine gelegentlich gedämpfte Stimme. Wenn er raten müsste, hätte er gesagt, dass zwei Besucher an der Tür waren._

 _Die trampelnden Schritte der Rückkehr seines Onkels wurden von anderen begleitet, was Harry dazu veranlasste, sich abzuwenden, als Onkel Vernon und zwei andere Männer die Küche betraten._

 _Der erste war ein großer, dünner, älterer Herr. Sein kurzes stahlgraues Haar war in einer unnatürlich geraden Linie geteilt, und sein dünner Schnurrbart war gerade Lineal. Er trug einen makellosen dunklen Anzug und eine Krawatte, die von hochpolierten Schuhen gekrönt wurden._

 _Während der erste so aussah, als wäre er eine Art Bankmanager, vermittelte der andere den Eindruck eines Dockarbeiters oder eines Rugbyspielers, der zum Spielen gegangen ist. Sein Oberkörper und seine Arme hatten immer noch große Muskeln, waren jedoch etwas schlaff und wurden von einem Bauch begleitet, der mit Onkel Vernon´s konkurrierte. Er hatte ein lustiges Gesicht und machte den Eindruck, dass er weit mehr schmutzige Witze kannte, als er je in einer Sitzung erzählen konnte._

 _Seine Klamotten waren jedoch irgendwie… anders, als hätte er sich im Dunkeln gekleidet oder so. Er trug ein altes, verblasstes Trikot mit schillernden horizontalen schwarzen und gelben Streifen und einer karikaturartigen Wespe auf der Vorderseite. Seine Anzughose war in kniehohe Stiefel aus dunkelgrünem Leder gesteckt, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte._

 _"Junge, diese beiden Männer sind von der Regierung hier, um mit dir über einen Wettbewerb zu sprechen, an den du Teilgenommen hast", funkelte Onkel Vernon ihn an._

 _Harry wirbelte herum, so dass Seifenlauge auf den Küchenboden fiel. "Aber Mrs. Jensen hat mir heute nur das Formular gegeben! Und ich wollte nicht mitmachen, ich schwöre es."_

 _"Wer ist Mrs. Jensen?" Tante Petunia fragte süß, eine Tonart, von der Harry wusste, dass es für ihre Besucher war._

 _"Meine Kunstlehrerin", antwortete Harry._

 _"Nein, nein, hier geht es nicht um einen Kunstwettbewerb", erklärte der große, schlanke Mann. Dann sah er Harry voll an und trat mit ausgestreckter Hand vor. "Mister Potter, es ist eine Ehre, Sie endlich kennenzulernen."_

 _Harry schnappte sich ein Geschirrtuch und wischte sich die Hände ab, bevor er vorsichtig die angebotene Hand nahm. "Äh, danke."_

 _"Oh, natürlich haben wir uns nicht vorgestellt, oder? Sehr nachlässig von uns", der schmächtige Mann lächelte dünn. "Ich heiße Bartemius Crouch und das ist mein Kollege Ludo Bagman. Und wir sind nicht hier, wegen eines Kunstwettbewerbs."_

 _"Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Harry", sagte Ludo Bagman fröhlich und schlug Harry leicht auf den Arm._

 _Onkel Vernons Augen verengten sich. "Aus welcher Abteilung unserer Regierung kommen sie nochmal?"_

 _Mister Crouch drehte sich so, dass er vor dem größeren Mann stand._

 _"Ich bin der Leiter der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit ..."_

 _"RAUS!" Onkel Vernon brüllte. "Ich werde keine Freaks in meinem Haus haben, die vorgeben, von der Regierung zu sein!"_

 _"Aber wir sind von der Regierung", protestierte Herr Crouch. "Wir sind aus dem Zauberei-Ministerium."_

 _Das war genug für Onkel Vernon, um körperlich aktiv zu werden. Zwei fleischige Pfoten prallten vor dem großen, dünnen Mann und schoben ihn einige schnelle Schritte zurück._

 _"Aufhören, sofort!" Schnappte Ludo Bagman._

 _"Das ist mein Haus und ich werde alles tun, was ich will!" schoss Onkel Vernon zurück. "Jetzt verschwindet endlich!"_

 _"Aber es ist äußerst wichtig, dass wir mit Ihnen und Mister Potter sprechen", protestierte Mister Crouch. "Er könnte seine Magie verlieren, wenn wir das nicht tun."_

 _Plötzlich erstarrte Onkel Vernon mit einem Schimmer in seinen Augen. "Der Junge könnte seine Verrücktheit verlieren?"_

 _"Ja", schnaubte Mr. Crouch._

 _"Wie?" Fragte Onkel Vernon freundlich._

 _"Wir sind gerade aus Hogwarts gekommen", antwortete Ludo Bagman. "Sie wissen doch, was Hogwarts ist, oder?"_

 _Ein kurzes Kopfnicken deutete an, dass sie alle es wussten._

 _"Nun, die drei größten magischen Schulen Europas haben sich dort versammelt und veranstalten einen Wettbewerb, das Trimagische Turnier. Deshalb bin ich daran beteiligt. Ich bin der Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sport", sagte Ludo Bagman ._

 _"Was hat das mit dem Jungen zu tun, der sein … Ding verlieren könnte", knurrte Onkel Vernon. Harry dachte bei so vielen Verwendungen des verhassten M-Wortes in seinem Haus nach._

 _"Ja", fuhr Mister Crouch fort. "Jede Schule soll durch einen einzigen Champion im Turnier vertreten sein. Und heute Abend war die Auswahlzeremonie. Allerdings hat der Feuerkelch, das magische Artefakt, das die Champions auswählt, aus irgendeinem Grund, den wir im Moment nicht erklären können, vier Champions erwählt. "_

 _Vier Augenpaare wanderten zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der sich an das Spülbecken lehnte. Seifenlauge war immer noch genau unter seinen Ellbogen._

 _"Was? Ich? Ich wurde ausgewählt?" Fragte Harry ungläubig._

 _"Ja, Harry, mein Junge", antwortete Ludo und lächelte breit genug, um sein Gesicht beinahe in zwei Hälften zu teilen._

 _"Sie haben etwas darüber gesagt, dass der Junge seine Verrücktheit verliert?" Fragte Onkel Vernon._

 _"Ja, natürlich", nickte Mr. Crouch mit einem Stirnrunzeln. "Als der Name von Mister Potter aus dem Feuerkelch hervorging, entstand ein magischer Vertrag zwischen ihm und dem Kelch in Bezug als Trimagischer Champion."_

 _"Wie ist das möglich?" Fragte Harry. "Ich habe meinen Namen überhaupt nicht eingetragen."_

 _Ludo Bagman zuckte mit den Achseln. "Niemand versteht das ganz genau, aber Regeln sind Regeln, richtig Barty?"_

 _"Tatsächlich sind sie es", antwortete Herr Crouch._

 _"Sie haben immer noch nicht erklärt, wie der Junge es verlieren kann ... ", beharrte Onkel Vernon, mehr als nur ein Hauch von Ärger in seiner Stimme._

 _"Die Tatsache, dass ein magischer Vertrag zwischen Mister Potter und dem Feuerkelch abgeschlossen wurde, bedeutet, dass Mister Potter jetzt ein Trimagischer Champion ist. Als Trimagischer Champion bedeutet es, dass er an jeder der drei Aufgaben des Turniers teilnehmen muss, wenn er seine Magie nicht verlieren will.", erklärte Herr Crouch._

 _"Sehen Sie, der junge Harry hier muss mit uns zurück nach Hogwarts kommen", schloss Ludo fröhlich._

 _"Nein", sagte Onkel Vernon nachdrücklich._

 _"Nein?" Wiederholte Mister Crouch und blinzelte rasch._

 _"Nein", wiederholte Onkel Vernon. "Wir haben jahrelang versucht, die Verrücktheit des Jungen auszutreiben. Wir haben es sogar geschafft, dass er nicht in diese verrückte Schule gegangen ist, als diese verdammten Briefe vor drei Jahren kamen. Und wenn dieses Turnier… Ding… stattfindet, und er nicht daran teilnimmt, und dafür seine Abscheulichkeit für immer verliert, dann wird es unmöglich sein, dass seine Tante oder ich den Jungen antreten lassen. "_

 _"Sie können es nicht ernst meinen", antwortete Mister Crouch und warf seinem Kumpel einen Blick zu. "Sie möchten, dass Mr. Potter seine Magie verliert?"_

 _"Genau das wollen wir", sagte Onkel Vernon mit vor Erwartung glänzenden Augen._

 _"Aber ... aber er ist Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebt hat", sagte Ludo Bagman und zeigte auf Harry._

 _"Was?" Fragte Harry als vage Erinnerung an einen großen Mann, eine schmuddelige Kneipe und Menschenmassen, die aus seiner Erinnerung hochkamen._

 _"Der Junge, wer was?" Onkel Vernon stotterte._

 _"Der Junge, der überlebt hat", wiederholte Ludo Bagman. "Harry ist eine sehr wichtige Figur in der magischen Welt."_

 _"Mister Potter muss antreten", erklärte Mr. Crouch._

 _"Es ist mir egal, selbst wenn er der König von England wäre", schnappte Onkel Vernon zurück. "Tatsache ist, dass seine Tante und ich seine Vormünder sind und wir können sagen, was der Junge tun kann und was nicht. Und wir sagen, dass er sich diesem ungewöhnlichen Wettkampf oder dieser verrückten Schule nicht annähert. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass er seine missratene Verrücktheit verliert, na ja, das ist nur ein Bonus, nicht wahr? "_

 _"Aber ..." Ludo protestierte, bevor Onkel Vernon ihn unterbrach._

 _"Nun, wenn das alles ist, was Sie zu sagen hatten, werde ich Sie bitten, zu gehen."_

 _Nachdem sie einen Blick geteilt hatten, nickte Mr. Crouch Harry, bevor die beiden Männer sich umdrehten und den Weg zurück gingen, den sie gekommen waren._

 _Harry stand immer noch vor der Küchentür, seine Gedanken waren eingefroren und wirbelten mit allem, was er gerade gehört hatte, als sein Onkel den Raum wieder betrat._

 _"Steh nicht einfach so da, Junge, erledige deine Aufgaben", knurrte Onkel Vernon._

 _"Ja, Onkel Vernon", antwortete Harry automatisch, bevor er sich wieder dem Waschbecken zuwandte, wo die schmutzigen Teller auf ihn warteten._


	3. Welcome to Adulthood

_**Kapitel 2 - Willkommen im Erwachsenenalter**_

 _ **9:15 Uhr**_

 _ **Dienstag, 1. November 1994**_

 _ **Büro des Ministers für Magie, London**_

"Barty! Ich habe nicht erwartet, Sie heute morgen hier zu sehen", erklärte ein gelassener Zauberei-Minister, als sein Abteilungsleiter für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit in seiner Tür erschien.

"Guten Morgen, Minister", antwortete Bartemius. "Ich muss zugeben, dass ich auch nicht erwartet hatte, hier zu sein."

"Wir hatten ein Problem mit dem jungen Harry", stellte Ludo Bagman klar, als er hinter seinem Kollegen das Büro betrat. "Wie geht es dir heute morgen, Cornelius?"

"Mir geht es gut, danke", antwortete Minister Fudge und deutete auf die Sitze vor seinem Schreibtisch für die beiden Männer. "Ein Problem, sagst du?"

"In der Tat, Minister", antwortete Bartemius. "Es war genau so, wie Dumbledore es vorausgesagt hatte."

"Diese Verwandten des jungen Harrys sind wirklich etwas besonders, lass mich dir das sagen", stimmte Ludo zu. "Besonders dieser Onkel von ihm."

"Hast du überhaupt mit dem Jungen gesprochen?" Fragte Cornelius und lehnte sich auf seinem Schreibtisch vor.

"Eine kurze Begrüßung", antwortete Bartemius, "sonst dominierte der Onkel das Gespräch."

"Und ich nehme an, Harrys Onkel ist nicht geneigt, dem Jungen die Teilnahme zu erlauben?" Fragte Cornelius.

Ludo schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht im geringsten. Scheint, die ganze Idee, dass der junge Harry seine Magie verlieren könnte, als etwas gutes zu finden, um genau zu sein."

"Und du konntest ihn nicht anders überzeugen,nehme ich an?" Fragte Cornelius hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein, Minister", antwortete Bartemius glatt. "Nachdem er uns aus dem Haus hinaus kommentiert hat, konnten wir nichts tun. Ich kenne das Gesetz schließlich."

"Ja, ja, ganz so", erlaubte Cornelius. "Sehr enttäuschend. Aber wenn wir dem jungen Mister Potter erlauben, seine Magie zu verlieren, wird die Öffentlichkeit uns kreuzigen. Haben Sie überhaupt eine Reaktion von Harry bekommen? Wie ist er?"

"Der Junge spülte wie ein gewöhnlicher Hauself, Cornelius!" Ludo erklärte empört. "Er hat auch kaum ein Wort gesagt. Und wenn man nach den Blicken, die sein Onkel ihm gab, urteilte, vermute ich, dass das Sprechen außerhalb der Reihe in diesem Haushalt wahrscheinlich sehr entmutigt wird. Würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn es gewalttätig wäre."

"Jetzt können wir das nicht haben", sagte Cornelius nachdrücklich. "Der Junge, der überlebte, wurde wie ein Hauself behandelt. Können wir nichts tun, um den Jungen aus dieser Situation zu befreien?"

"Mr. Potter ist bei seinen Erziehungsberechtigten", erklärte Bartemius, "sie haben die vollständige Kontrolle und sagen über sein Leben."

"Barty hat Recht, Minister", stimmte Ludo zu. "Während der junge Harry noch minderjährig ist, lassen seine Tante und sein Onkel ihn nichts mit der magischen Welt zu tun haben. Nicht, dass es in drei Wochen von Bedeutung sein wird. Sobald er nicht im Trimagischen Turnier auftaucht und an ihm teilnimmt, wird der Feuerkelch ihn seiner Magie berauben."

Cornelius tippte mit den Fingern auf seinen Schreibtisch und überlegte, was seine beiden Abteilungsleiter ihm sagten.

"Sirius Black ist der Pate des Jungen, nicht wahr?" er überlegte. "Könnten wir Harry´s Vormundschaft auf ihn übertragen?"

"Nicht innerhalb des erforderlichen Rahmens, der den Jungen davon abhält, seine Magie zu verlieren", antwortete Bartemius.

"Warum nicht?" Schnappte Cornelius. "Nach diesem Debakel mit Black Anfang des Jahres würde die Öffentlichkeit ihn dazu bringen, Harrys Vormund zu sein."

"Richtig, Herr Minister, aber Sie vergessen, dass wir als Teil unserer Reparationen für Mister Black zugestimmt haben, für seine Rehabilitation in St. Mungo's zu zahlen. Ich verstehe, dass die Heiler wünschen, dass er mindestens sechs Monate lang für seine geistigen Kräfte behandelt wird und physische Bedingungen, bevor sie ihm erlauben werden, wieder in die Gesellschaft einzutreten. Und es sind erst vier Monate vergangen." erklärte Baremius.

Wieder trommelte Cornelius mit den Fingern auf seinen Schreibtisch.

"Der Junge hat keine anderen Verwandten?" er hat gefragt.

"Keine die nah genug mit ihm verwandt sind."

"Ich frage mich", murmelte Cornelius, als ihm eine verrückte Idee kam.

"Wenn Harry Potter die Wahl hatte, ob er am Turnier teilnehmen möchte oder nicht, denkst du, dass er es tun würde?" Fragte Cornelius langsam. "Ich meine, wenn die Wahl ganz bei ihm liegen würde."

Ludo sah seinen Kollegen an, bevor er zuckte. "Möglicherweise. Wie wir sagten, konnten wir nicht wirklich mit dem Jungen sprechen, als wir dort waren. Er schien definitiv an dem interessiert, was wir sagten."

Mit einem entscheidenden Kopfnicken sah Cornelius zu seiner Bürotür. "Colleen, können Sie Madam Bones so schnell wie möglich hier reinbringen?"

Als das Geräusch sich entfernender Schritte zu hören war, fragte Ludo den Minister. "Wofür brauchst du Amelia? Ich kann nicht sehen, wie die Festnahme von Harry´s Tante und Onkel helfen wird."

"Ich möchte sie nicht festnehmen", sagte Cornelius kopfschüttelnd. "Ich hatte gerade eine Idee, wie wir Harry dazu bringen können, die Entscheidung für sich selbst zu treffen, und wenn dass, was Sie mir gesagt haben, richtig ist, dann könnte es uns gleichzeitig mit dem Jungen einen kleinen Vorteil verschaffen."

Cornelius lächelte glücklich über seine Klugheit, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und wartete, bis seine Chefin der magischen Strafverfolgung auftauchte. Zum Glück musste er nicht lange warten.

"Du wolltest mich sehen, Cornelius?" Fragte Amelia Bones.

Cornelius lächelte die imposante Hexe an, die in seiner Tür stand. Sie war eine der ernsthaftesten Hexen, die er kannte, und ihr Äußeres, mit ihrem eckigen Kiefer und dem kurz geschorenen grauen Haar betonte es nur. Das Monokel, das sie an ihrem rechten Auge angebracht hatte, gab ihm immer den Anschein, als könne sie mehr sehen, als sie je ankündigte, und ließ ihn in ihrer Gegenwart permanent nervös werden. Trotzdem war sie eine der besten Abteilungsleiterinnen, die je in seinen Diensten war.

"Komm rein, komm rein, Amelia", bat er und winkte sie zum letzten freien Platz vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Nachdem er den drei Abteilungsleitern die Chance gegeben hatte, sich zu begrüßen, ging Cornelius zur Sache.

"Nun, Amelia, ich nehme an, dass Sie das Trimagische Turnier kennen?"

"Natürlich", antwortete sie.

"Und haben Sie von dem kleinen… Vorfall gehört, der letzte Nacht bei der Auswahlzeremonie aufgetreten ist?" fragte er.

Amelia warf einen Blick auf die beiden Männer neben sich, ihre Lippen waren verärgert. "Nein, davon habe ich nichts gehört."

"Nun, es scheint, dass der Feuerkelch aus irgendeinem Grund vier Namen statt drei ausgespuckt hat", sagte Cornelius zu ihr.

"Ich werde sofort mit einer Untersuchung beginnen", erklärte Amelia und beschwor eine Feder und Pergament, um sich Notizen zu machen. "Wer wurde als vierter Champion genannt?"

"Harry Potter."

Amelias Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Ankündigung so sehr, dass ihr Monokel prompt herausfiel, nur um auf halbem Weg zu ihrem Schoß zu kommen, bevor es den Kurs magisch umkehrte und zu ihrer früheren Position vor ihrem Auge zurückkehrte.

"Harry Potter?" frage sie leicht schockiert.

"In der Tat", bestätigte Cornelius. "Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie sein Name überhaupt in den Kelch gekommen ist, aber das ist momentan nicht unser Hauptanliegen."

"Was könnte in Merlins Namen wichtiger sein als der Name des Jungen, der aus dem Feuerkelch kam? Ein Turnier, in das er überhaupt keine Möglichkeit hatte, seinen Namen einzutragen?" fragte sie ungläubig.

"Die Tatsache, dass seine Vormünder es ihm nicht erlauben, an Wettkämpfen teilzunehmen", erklärte Bartemius.

"Aber ... aber wenn er nicht teilnimmt ... würde das bedeuten, dass er ..." Amelia stotterte über die Auswirkungen.

Cornelius nickte zustimmend. "Genau. Harry Potter schwebt in großer Gefahr, seine Magie zu verlieren."

"Und Sie sagen, dass seine Vormünder ihn nicht teilnehmen lassen wollen?" stellte Amelia klar.

"Barty und ich haben sie gestern Abend besucht", sagte Ludo zu ihr. "Sie schienen ziemlich glücklich über die Aussicht, dass Harry seine Magie verlieren kann."

Amelia schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war schlimm genug, dass sie ihm nicht erlaubten, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, aber das ... Ich nehme an, Sie haben etwas im Sinn?"

Cornelius lächelte. Er wusste, dass Amelia die Dinge schnell zusammensetzen konnte.

"Neben dir, kennt nur Barty die Gesetze besser als jeder andere", begann Cornelius. "Sag mir, was wären die Folgen, wenn wir Harry Potter emanzipieren würden?"

Amelia, Ludo und Bartemius sahen sich alle verblüfft an, bevor sich langsam ein Lächeln auf zwei dieser drei Gesichter bildete. Immerhin hatte Bartemius Crouch fast ein Jahrzehnt lang aus keinem Grund gelächelt.

"Rechtlich würde er zum Erwachsenen erklärt werden", erklärte Bartemius, "vorbehaltlich aller Gesetze die ein Erwachsener unterliegt. Er würde volle Zauberrechte haben, und ebenso berechtigt sein, seine Apparier -Lizenz zu erwerben, und sein Erbe anzutreten."

„Ich kann nicht sehen, dass es ein Problem mit den Kobolden gibt", fügte Ludo hinzu. „Sie würden sicherstellen, dass er Zugang zu allen Verliesen hat, für die er berechtigt ist."

"Die Tatsache, dass wir die Regeln des Trimagischen Turniers so geändert haben, dass nur ältere Teilnehmer teilnehmen können, kann als Argument dafür herangezogen werden, dass das Ministerium Mister Potter bereits für _"volljährig"_ erklärt hat", überlegte Bartemius. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie erfolgreich der Fall vor Gericht wäre, aber es ist ein interessanter Punkt."

"Was meine Abteilung anbelangt, ist das einzige Problem, an das ich denken könnte, die Tatsache, dass wir einen Vierzehnjährigen haben könnten, der in der Lage ist, ohne Magische Schulbildung trainieren zu können", kommentierte Amelia.

"Ich vermute, wenn wir dem jungen Harry einen Weg boten, um von seinen Verwandten wegzukommen, könnten wir ihn dazu bringen, der kleinen Bedingung zuzustimmen, dass er mindestens eine bestimmte Mindestanzahl an Z.A.G erreichen muss, wenn nicht auch die U.T.Z." Sagte Cornelius.

Amelia nickte mit dem Kopf. "Wenn Mister Potter ohnehin für das Turnier in Hogwarts sein muss, denke ich nicht, dass das ein Problem wäre."

"Ich bezweifle, dass Schulleiter Dumbledore ein Problem damit haben würde, einen speziellen Lehrplan für Mister Potter zu erstellen", vermutete Bartemius.

"Richtig, so scheint es, als wären wir uns alle einig über die Idee", erklärte Cornelius und rieb sich die Hand. "Was müssen wir tun, um dies zu ermöglichen?"

"Normalerweise wird dies als Fall an das Zauber -Gamot gehen", erklärte Bartemius. "Allerdings könnten fünf Abteilungsleiter oder drei Abteilungsleiter und der Zauberei-Minister die Formulare ausfüllen und die Entscheidung ohne die Beteiligung des Zauber -Gamot unterschreiben. "

"Ja wirklich?" Cornelius strahlte. "Oh, und würden Sie sich das anschauen? Ich bin einfach zufällig der Zauberei-Minister und ich habe jetzt drei Abteilungsleiter hier."

 _ **15:35 Uhr**_

 _ **Dienstag, 1. November 1994**_

 _ **Stonewall High, Surrey**_

Harry steckte sein Notizbuch, die Stifte und den Text in seine Tasche und stand langsam auf. Er stöhnte dabei auf. Späte Nächte plus ein voller Schultag waren nie eine gute Kombination. Das wusste er. Eigentlich kannte er dieses Gefühl sehr gut, vor allem nach einem Tag, als Onkel Vernon etwas betrunken nach Hause gekommen war und seine Jobliste verzehnfachte.

Aber der Schlafmangel der vergangenen Nacht hatte nichts mit Onkel Vernon zu tun. Um ehrlich zu sein, war es auf eine Art und Weise doch so. Sobald Harry´s Kopf sein Kissen getroffen hatte, ging sein Gehirn in den Overdrive -Zustand. Zuerst wiederholte es den Besuch der beiden Zauberer nach dem Abendessen und dann mit dem Gedanken, was mit ihm geschehen würde.

Bald würde er seine Magie verlieren. Um ehrlich zu sein, war das kein so großer Deal. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er kaum etwas getan. Der letzte wirklich zufällige Zauber, den er durchgeführt hatte, war vor zwei Sommern, als Dudley und seine Freunde ihn durch den Park gejagt hatten. Sie hatten ihn beinahe zwischen den Bäumen und dem Zaun eingeschlossen, als plötzlich vier der Zaungitter verschwunden waren und ihm eine Fluchtmöglichkeit bot.

Das bedeutete nicht, dass dies das letzte Mal war, dass Harry Zauberei eingesetzt hatte. Nein, nicht im geringsten. Als er wusste, was die seltsamen, verrückten Dinge, die um ihn herum vor sich gingen, verursacht hatte, hatte Harry sich vorgenommen, etwas zu bewegen. In neun von zehn Fällen passierte überhaupt nichts, egal wie sehr er sein Gesicht verzog und es sich wünschte.

Aber es gab ein oder zwei Dinge, die er ziemlich konsequent tun konnte, zum Beispiel, Dinge zu ihm kommen zu lassen, wenn er sie zum Beispiel wollte. Das war ziemlich praktisch, besonders wenn er bei Keating in der Werkstatt war. Das erste Mal, als das Maßband von alleine über die Werkbank gerutscht war, hatte ihn überrascht. Beim zweiten Mal hatte er ein breites Grinsen bekommen. Und nach ein paar Monaten des Übens konnte er fast alles direkt in seine Hand fliegen, zumindest solange er in Sichtweite war.

Das andere, was er nach Belieben gelernt hatte, war, eine kleine Lichtkugel zu schaffen, die direkt über seiner ausgestreckten Handfläche schwebte. Es war perfekt, wenn er etwas sehen musste und zu faul war, einfach aus dem Bett zu steigen und den Lichtschalter einzuschalten. Er hatte sogar gelernt, das Licht in verschiedenen Farben zu verändern.

Und wegen eines dummen Wettkampfs, an dem er in Verbindung mit der Sturheit seines Onkels teilnehmen sollte, würde er diesen kleinen Teil von sich verlieren, der ihn immer noch mit seinen Eltern verband. Und er wusste nicht einmal wann. Offensichtlich würde es passieren, wenn er nicht bis zum ersten Teil des Turniers auftauchte, aber er hatte nicht daran gedacht zu fragen, wann dies der Fall war. Es könnte morgen oder nächste Woche oder nächster Monat sein, aber wann immer es war, er würde für immer seine Magie verlieren.

Froh, dass der Schultag endlich vorbei war, stapfte Harry zu den Eingangstüren von Stonewall High. Er hatte noch eine dreistündige Schicht bei Keating, dann seine üblichen Aufgaben und einen Aufsatz zur Geschichte der Antike zu beenden, bevor er schließlich fertig werden konnte. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass heute Abend noch ein später Abend werden würde.

Ein paar vage bekannte Gestalten, die direkt vor den Schultoren standen, eine in einem klaren Business-Anzug und die andere, die dasselbe alte, verblasste gelbe und schwarze Trikot trug, ließ Harry fast stolpern. Während er seinen Rucksack hochhielt, zog er seinen Skizzenblock unter den Arm, sodass er mit beiden Händen seine müden Augen schrubben konnte. Offensichtlich hatte sein müder Verstand ihn dazu gebracht, die beiden Zauberer von gestern Nacht an einen Ort zu halluzinieren, an dem sie absolut keinen Platz hatten.

Er ließ die Hände sinken und weitete die Augen, als die beiden Männer noch da waren. Vorsichtig begann er wieder zu laufen, seine Augen auf das ungerade Paar gerichtet. Es war offensichtlich das zweite mal , dass sie ihn sahen. Das gelb-schwarze Hemd. _Bagman_ , dachte Harry, war wohl sein Name, stieß gerade den anderen leicht an

Der dünnere Mann … Creech, ähm, Crutch, nein, er wusste, dass das nicht richtig war, aber für das Leben von ihm konnte sich Harry nicht daran erinnern, wie der Name des Mannes lautete und nickte ihm zu.

"Mister Potter? Wir haben uns gefragt, ob wir uns kurz mit Ihnen unterhalten könnten?" fragte der Mann … Crutch?! … ihn.

"Es tut mir leid, ich muss in einer halben Stunde auf Arbeit sein, und wenn ich jetzt meinen Bus verpasse, kann ich nicht rechtzeitig dort sein", erklärte Harry mit einem Kopfschütteln.

"Das wird kein Problem sein, Mister Potter", antwortete der Mann.

"Wir können Sie in einem Augenblick dorthin bringen", flüsterte Bagman und lehnte sich leicht gegen die Mauer.

Harry musterte sie misstrauisch bevor er beschloss einfach höflich zu sein. "Sehen Sie, ich würde gerne hören, was Sie zu sagen haben, aber wenn ich zu spät komme und mein Onkel es herausfindet, wird er mich umbringen."

"Ich verstehe, Mister Potter", antwortete der dünne Mann. "Lassen Sie mich einfach sagen, wenn Sie das mögen, was wir zu sagen haben, und wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, müssen Sie nie wieder auf Ihre Tante oder Ihren Onkel hören."

Das interessierte Harry nun doch.

"Was meinen Sie?" fragte er schnell.

"Das ist wirklich nicht der beste Ort zum Reden", erklärte möglicherweise Crotch und sah sich absichtlich zu den Dutzenden von Highschool - Schülern, die sich hier herumtrieben um. "Gibt es irgendwo ein bisschen mehr ... Privatsphäre, wo wir hingehen könnten?"

"Nun, da ist der Park gleich die Straße runter", schlug Harry langsam vor. "und Sie sind sicher, dass Sie mich zur Arbeit bringen können, damit ich nicht zu spät komme?"

"Richtig, Harry", lächelte Bagman.

"Also gut", stimmte Harry zu, bevor er seine Tasche noch einmal anhob und die beiden Männer durch die Menge auf die Straße führte.

"Das sieht perfekt aus", sagte Bagman, als Harry sie zu einem kleinen Tisch und Stühlen an der Seite des Parks führte.

Harry sah fasziniert zu, wie Bagman dann seinen Zauberstab zog und mit ihm ein paar diskrete, aber gezielte Bewegungen vollführte.

"Nur ein paar Geheimhaltungszauber", erklärte der Mann, der Crone heißen könnte, als er Harry´s Interesse sah. "Muggel- Abwehrzauber, Bemerk-mich-nicht Zauber und einen Antiabhörzauber."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um klar zu werden, und wandte sich an den Mann. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann mich nicht an Ihren Namen erinnern."

"Bartemius Crouch, Leiter der internationalen magischen Zusammenarbeit", sagte er, "und mein Kollege Ludo Bagman, Leiter der magischen Spiele und Sportarten."

Coruch. Ja, jetzt wo er es gehört hatte, erinnerte er sich daran.

"Sie sagten etwas vorhin zu mir, dass ich nie wieder meiner Tante und meinem Onkel zuhören müsste?" Fragte Harry, sehr bewusst von der Zeit.

"In der Tat, Mister Potter", antwortete Herr Crouch. "Wir haben ein Angebot für Sie, mit dem Sie genau das tun könnten, aber ich muss Sie warnen, dass dies einige Konsequenzen mit sich bringt."

"Vielleicht, wenn wir alles so gründlich wie möglich durcharbeiten und dann können Sie Ihre Entscheidung treffen", grinste Bagman, "obwohl ich wette, dass ich bereits erraten kann, was es sein wird."

Harry winkte mit einer Hand, dass sie damit fertig werden sollten.

"Wie Sie sich vielleicht von gestern Abend erinnern werden, kam Ihr Name aus dem Feuerkelch und zwang Sie zu einem magisch verbindlichen Vertrag, entweder am Trimagischen Turnier teilzunehmen oder Sie verlieren Ihre Magie", begann Crouch.

"Das verstehe ich immer noch nicht", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. "Wie ist mein Name überhaupt da reingekommen? Und wie kann ich in diesen Vertrag eingebunden werden, ohne vorher etwas unterschrieben zu haben?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein, wir sind nicht sicher", verzog Bagman das Gesicht. "Die Leiterin der magischen Strafverfolgung, Amelia Bones, hat eine Untersuchung zu genau diesen Fragen eingeleitet. Was den verbindlichen Vertrag angeht, ist das beste, was unser Rechtsteam finden konnte, die Tatsache, dass Ihre magische Signatur irgendwie auf dem Pergament war, dass der Feuerkelch auswarf, und es ist diese Signatur, an der der Kelch sich orientiert hat."

"Madame Bones wird in den nächsten Tagen mit Ihnen sprechen", sagte Crouch, "und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Sie über ihre Ermittlungen auf dem Laufenden halten wird."

Harry nickte, nicht ganz verständnisvoll, sondern legte es einfach auf ein magisches Hoo-Doo und machte sich eine mentale Notiz, um später eine Liste von Fragen für diese 'Madame Bones' Person zusammenzustellen.

"Wie Sie auch wissen, haben Ihre Vormünder … Ihre Tante und Ihr Onkel … erklärt, dass Sie nicht am Trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen werden", fuhr Crouch fort. "Das heißt, wenn die erste Aufgabe am vierundzwanzigsten dieses Monats ausgeführt wird, verlieren Sie Ihre Magie."

"Aber wir haben einen Weg gefunden, um das zu umgehen, wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind", grinste Bagman.

"Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, meine Magie nicht zu verlieren?" Fragte Harry eifrig. "Was auch immer es ist, ich stimme dem zu!"

Bagman und Crouch teilten einen Blick, bevor Crouch sich umdrehte und eine Hand hochhielt.

"Obwohl wir hoffen, dass Sie zustimmen werden, ist es nur klug von uns, sicherzustellen, dass Sie alle Konsequenzen kennen, wenn Sie diesen Schritt zustimmen, bevor Sie, wie sie sagen, an der gepunkteten Linie unterschreiben." erklärte er.

"Was wir vorschlagen, ist, dass Sie sich emanzipieren", sagte Bagman.

"Das bedeutet, dass Sie, zumindest in der magischen Welt, erwachsen werden", stellte Crouch fest, "mit allen damit verbundenen Rechten, Privilegien und Strafen."

"Strafen?" Fragte Harry misstrauisch.

Bagman winkte Harry´s Besorgnis mit einer Handbewegung ab. "Das ist nur, wenn Sie jemals gegen das Gesetz verstoßen. Der wichtigste Punkt ist, dass Sie alle Ihre eigenen Entscheidungen für sich selbst treffen können, wo Sie wohnen, welche Ausbildung oder Arbeit Sie ausüben, ganz zu schweigen von den eigenen Finanzen."

"Und zu entscheiden, ob ich an diesem Turnier teilnehme oder nicht", beendete Harry für ihn.

"Genau, Mister Potter", nickte Crouch.

"Wo ist der Haken?" Fragte Harry nach einer halben Minute des Nachdenkens und einer Verengung seiner Augen.

"Der Haken, wie Sie es formulieren", antwortete Crouch, "ist, dass ein Erwachsener in der Welt der Zauberer einige Pflichten hat. Am wichtigsten ist, dass Sie wissen, wie Sie Ihre Magie sicher anwenden können. Dazu gehören auch Ihr Zauberstab und das Apparieren."

"Um diese Fähigkeiten zu erlernen, müssen Sie nach Hogwarts gehen und lernen, wie Sie Ihre Magie kontrollieren können", beendete Bagman.

Harry starrte die Zauberer an. Es hörte sich alles gut an. In der Theorie. Aber es gab ein oder zwei Dinge, die er vorab ansprechen wollte, bevor er auf der gepunkteten Linie unterschrieb.

"Ich sollte vor drei Jahren nach Hogwarts gehen", sagte Harry langsam zu ihnen. "Drei Jahre älter zu sein als die Kinder, mit denen ich lernen werde, klingt nicht gerade nach Spaß."

"Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", antwortete Bagman. "Deshalb haben wir bereits mit Schulleiter Dumbledore darüber gesprochen, Ihnen ein spezialisiertes, individuelles und beschleunigtes Programm anzubieten, bis Sie das Level der Mitschüler in Ihrem Alter erreicht haben."

"Das wird noch ein paar Jahre dauern", warnte Crouch. "Aber wir können uns vorstellen, dass Sie Ihre U.T.Z. in vier Jahren ablegen können, und vielleicht sogar Ihre Z.A.G in einigen Klassen am Ende des nächsten Jahres."

Aufgrund der vagen Erinnerungen, die Harry von den Büchern hatte, die er zum letzten Mal, als er nach Hogwarts gehen sollte, gekauft hatte, hatte er den Eindruck, dass normale Fächer dort nicht unterrichtet werden könnten und obwohl er keine Probleme hatte, Mathematik zu begraben, Würde er ein wenig enttäuscht sein, wenn er Geschichte hinter sich gelassen hätte, und er wollte auf keinen Fall die Die Holzbearbeitung fallen lassen.

Mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln legte er diese Fragen für den Moment beiseite. Die Chance, für immer von Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia wegzukommen, könnte sich lohnen.

"Okay, erzählen Sie mir mehr über dieses Turnier", fragte Harry.

"Nun, das Trimagische Turnier findet in Hogwarts statt und wird von den drei größten Zauberschulen Europas der Hogwarts -Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei; dem Durmstrang-Institut; und der Beauxbatons Akademie für Magie" bestritten. "Jede Schule wird von einem Champion vertreten und sie treten in drei magischen Aufgaben an."

"Warten Sie einen Moment", sagte Harry und hielt eine Hand hoch. "Wenn jede Schule bereits einen Champion hat und wenn ich der vierte Champion bin, wo bin ich dann in dem ganzen?"

Bagman und Crouch teilten einen Blick, bevor Bagman mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Nun, sobald Sie sich Hogwarts angeschlossen haben, werden Sie vermutlich der zweite Champion von Hogwarts sein."

Harry schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. "Nein, nein, nein. Auf keinen Fall gehe ich in eine brandneue Schule und sage: " _Hallo, ich bin neu hier und ich bin zufällig auch euer zweiter Champion._ Damit würde ich alle in der Schule und auch die anderen Champions verärgern. Ich werde einen gewaltigen Ärger damit verursachen und die anderen drei Champions, besonders der von Hogwarts, wird mich hassen."

"Haben Sie eine andere Lösung, Mister Potter?" Fragte Crouch leichthin.

Harry senkte seinen Kopf und erlaubte seinen Haare, sein Gesicht zu bedecken, als er nachdachte. Sein Blick wanderte über die Tischplatte, bevor er sich an den alten, verblichenen, abgenutzten Abzeichen des übergroßen, grau gefärbten Pullovers anhielt, den er trug. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah den Zauberern nacheinander in die Augen.

"Ich werde Stonewall High vertreten", sagte er einfach.

"Aber ... eine ... eine Muggel -Schule?" stotterte Crouch.

"Sie würden nie wissen, dass Sie sie vertreten", protestierte Bagman. "Selbst wenn Sie es gut gemacht hätten, hätten sie nie davon gehört. Außerdem müssten Sie, sobald Sie sich Hogwarts angeschlossen haben, Ihre Muggel -Schule verlassen."

Harry´s Augen verhärteten sich. "Dann werde ich einfach erst nach dem Turnier nach Hogwarts kommen. Wie ich schon sagte, ich kann auf keinen Fall in die Schule gehen und versuchen, mein Namen in die Sache werfen. Dieses Ding", sagte er und tippte sich an die Stirn, wo seine Narbe war , "wird die Dinge schlecht genug machen, wenn meine Erinnerungen an diesen Tag in der Kneipe mit Hagrid noch korrekt sind."

Bagman starrte Harry lange an, bevor er seinen Kollegen ansah. "Es könnte funktionieren."

"Hoffentlich können wir Dumbledore zustimmen lassen", antwortete Crouch.

"Nun, Sie haben gesagt, dass es drei magische Aufgaben gibt?" Sagte Harry und wollte das Gespräch vorantreiben, da er sich der Zeit bewusst war.

"Stimmt."

"Und die erste ist in etwas mehr als drei Wochen?" stellte Harry klar.

"Ja", nickte Bagman.

"Wie soll ich dann in der Welt vorbereitet sein?" fragte er ungläubig.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, Harry, niemand erwartet, dass Sie gewinnen. Ehrlich gesagt, wäre es unmöglich, selbst wenn Sie die letzten drei Jahre in Hogwarts gewesen wären", sagte Bagman. "Alles, was Sie wirklich tun müssen, ist eine Show zu zeigen. Es reicht, um sicherzustellen, dass der Kelch weiß, dass Sie es versucht haben. Das ist alles, was Sie tun müssen."

"Okay, ich denke, dass ich das schaffen kann", seufzte Harry erleichtert.

"Also, was sagen Sie, Mister Potter? Stimmen Sie der Emanzipation zu und kommen Sie nach Hogwarts und nehmen Sie am Trimagischen Turnier teil?" Fragte Mister Crouch.

Von dem Moment an, als Harry gehört hatte, dass es einen Weg gab, unter der Fuchtel seiner Tante und seinem Onkel herauszukommen, wusste er, wie seine Antwort aussehen würde. Er war sich sicher, dass er immer noch nicht alles verstanden hatte, was es bedeutete, aber er verstand jetzt genug.

"Ja. Ja, ich stimme zu", stellte er fest fest.

Mit einem Kopfnicken griff Crouch in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und zog ein Stück Pergament heraus, das zu groß aussah, als dass es darin passen könnte. Aus einer anderen Tasche zog er eine kurze schwarze Feder heraus.

"In diesem Fall müssen Sie diese Dokumente einfach unterschreiben", erklärte er. "Es gibt, glaube ich, vier Stellen, an denen Sie unterschreiben müssen. Dies", sagte er und tippte auf die Feder, "wird Blutfeder genannt. Sie wird ausschließlich für die Amtlichen Dokumente verwendet, wie dieses Dokument. Es bedeutet weiterhin, dass Sie es mit ihrem eigenen Blut unterschreiben. Sie werden ein leichtes Kratzen am Handrücken spüren, aber bei nur vier Unterschriften wird das Unbehagen sehr gering sein."

Harry beäugte die Feder vorsichtig, bevor er zögernd die Hand ausstreckte und sie entgegen nahm. Mit seiner anderen Hand drehte er das Pergament herum und begann, es zu lesen. Es war genau so, wie es die beiden Regierungsbeamten beschrieben hatten. Er bemerkte, dass auf jeder der vier Seiten bereits vier Unterschriften angebracht waren.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, befestigte das Ende der Feder an der Zeile mit seinem Namen und unterschrieb. Wie er er gewarnt worden war, spürte er ein leichtes Kratzen am Handrücken. Als er es anstarrte, sah er eine perfekte Kopie seiner Unterschrift, die kurz erschien, bevor sie verblasste. Entschlossen, es so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen, wechselte Harry zu den drei anderen Seiten und signierte sie.

In dem Moment, als er zum vierten Mal mit der Unterzeichnung fertig war, glühte das gesamte Dokument in strahlendem Gold, bevor zwei identische Exemplare des Pergaments auf einer der beiden Seiten des Originals erschienen.

"Gut gemacht, Mister Potter", nickte Crouch. "Nun, diese Kopie geht an die Akten des Ministeriums" und mit einem Tippen auf seinen Zauberstab verschwand die Kopie nach links sofort. "Dieses Set kehre ich zum Minister zurück", das Originaldokument wurde in seine Jackentasche zurückgelegt, "und diese Kopie ist für Sie."

Mr. Crouch nahm das letzte Stück Pergament und reichte es Harry, bevor er seine Hand schüttelte.

Auch Bagman griff über den Tisch und schüttelte auch die Hand.

"Willkommen im Erwachsenenalter, Harry", strahlte Bagman.


	4. Unexpected Present

_**Kapitel 3 - Unerwartete Gegenwart**_

 _ **16.05 Uhr**_

 _ **Dienstag, 1. November 1994**_

 _ **Park in der Nähe von Stonewall High, Surrey**_

 _"Willkommen im Erwachsenenalter, Harry", strahlte Bagman und schüttelte Harry´s Hand._

Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und ließ ein verärgertes Knurren los.

"Meine Güte, ich komme zu spät zur Arbeit!"explodierte er. "Ihr habt gesagt, Ihr könnt mich sofort dorthin bringen? Nun, jetzt ist es an der Zeit, es zu tun."

Bartemius Crouch´s erhobene Hand ließ ihn erstarren, als er halb von der Bank stand.

"Gleich, Mister Potter", sagte der Zauberer. "Zuerst müssen wir Sie dazu bringen, uns zu zeigen, wo es auf dieser Karte steht." Eine Karte materialisierte sich aus einer Außentasche seiner Jacke. "Aber Sie möchten sich vielleicht einen Moment Zeit nehmen, um über Dinge nachzudenken, bevor Sie loslegen."

"Welche Sachen?" Schnappte Harry.

"Die Tatsache, dass Sie Surrey verlassen, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen", antwortete Crouch. "Sie müssen Ihren Job aufgeben."

Harry ließ sich auf seinen Sitz fallen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. "Ja, Sie haben recht. Ich muss aufhören, oder?"

"Ganz zu schweigen von einem Einkaufsbummel", schlug Bagman vor. "Zumindest brauchen Sie Schulmaterial und, wenn ich es vorschlagen dürfte, neue Kleidung?"

Harry´s Augen senkten sich, um die alten Kleider von Dudley zu betrachten, die seine Tante Petunia für ihn gefärbt hatte, bevor er das Abzeichen dran nähte, das seinen Pullover schmückte. Der Mann hatte recht. Er brauchte neue Kleider. Plötzlich erblühte ein Bild eines kleinen goldenen Schlüssels, der unter seinen Bodenbrettern in den Boden der Höhle fiel.

"Ich werde dafür Geld brauchen", sagte Harry langsam, bevor er aufschaute. "Ich habe zu Hause immer noch den Schlüssel zu meinem Verlies."

"Das wird eine Hilfe sein", strahlte Bagman. "Wie auch das."

Harry´s Augen wanderten zu dem Umschlag, den Crouch gerade zwischen sie gelegt hatte. Mit einem fragenden Blick auf die beiden Zauberer hob Harry es auf und öffnete es. Die Dicke war in dem Moment erklärt, als er hineinschaute. Sein Kopf schnappte nach oben und durchbohrte die Zauberer in seinem Blick.

"Ein bisschen vom Zauberei-Ministerium für die ... Störung, die dies in Ihrem Leben verursacht", erklärte Crouch.

"Wie viel ist hier drin?" Fragte Harry.

"Tausend Muggel -Pfund", strahlte Bagman. "Sollte für neue Klamotten genügen. Und es passt dazu."

Dies war anscheinend ein kleiner Beutel mit großen Goldmünzen.

"Zweihundert Galeonen", sagte Bagman und gab die kombinierte Antwort darauf, wie viel drin war und wie die Münzen genannt wurden, bevor Harry fragen konnte.

Mit mehr Geld, als Harry jemals in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, wenn er den Goldberg im Verlies, das seine Eltern ihm hinterlassen hatten, außer acht ließ, wurden seine Gedanken plötzlich leer.

"Wir verstehen, dass dies ein wenig überwältigend ist", sagte Mister Crouch sanft, "aber wir haben wirklich einen engen Zeitplan. Wir können Ihnen den Rest des heutigen Tages und des nächsten Tages geben, um Ihre Angelegenheiten in Ordnung zu bringen. Am nächsten Tag müssen Sie in Hogwarts sein. "

"Okay, okay", sagte Harry langsam und versuchte, die Gedanken, die aus dem Nichts zu tausend Meilen pro Sekunde gegangen waren, wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. "Wie werde ich mich fortbewegen?"

"Wir stehen Ihnen zur Verfügung, um Sie für den Rest des heutigen Tages zu begleiten, aber heute Nacht würden wir Ihnen empfehlen, im Tropfenden Kessel zu bleiben", antwortete Crouch. "Auf diese Weise können Sie morgen in der Winkelgasse alles erledigen, was Sie brauchen."

"Der Tropfende Kessel", überlegte Harry. "Das ist eine ... Kneipe, nicht wahr?"

"Und eine Pension", bestätigte Bagman.

"Richtig, ich kann mir ein paar Dinge überlegen, die wir hier in Surrey tun müssen, bevor Sie mich nach London bringen", sagte Harry und kam zu einer Entscheidung.

Sein Kopf drehte sich nach links, als er die Straße hinunter auf seine High School sah. Ein weiterer Blick auf seine Uhr entschied für ihn über seine Vorgehensweise.

"Wenn Sie mich zu Keating bringen können, wäre das ein guter Anfang", sagte Harry und griff nach der Karte. "Aber wir werden nicht lange da sein; gerade genug Zeit für mich, um von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu kündigen. Danach muss ich hierher zurückkommen."

 **16:15 Uhr**

 **Dienstag, 1. November 1994**

 **Werkstatt Keating's Tischlerei, Surrey**

"Du bist spät dran", bemerkte eine raue Stimme den Moment, als Harry in die Werkstatt getreten war.

"Ich weiß", antwortete Harry und schaute durch den Raum, um festzustellen, dass Sid sich bereits hinter dem Schrank versteckt hatte, den er gerade baute. "Weißt du, wo Terry ist?"

"Büro, denke ich", antwortete Sid ohne aufzutauchen.

"Danke", antwortete Harry.

Harry machte sich nach links auf, in das winzige Büro, das halb hinter Mülltonnen voller Holzresten verborgen war, bemerkte, dass ihm das doppelte Paar Schritte folgte. Er erreichte die Tür und klopfte auf den Rahmen.

"Hey, Terry, hast du eine Minute Zeit?" rief er.

Terry blickte von den Büchern auf, die auf seinem Schreibtisch standen. Er warf den Stift hinunter und lächelte müde.

"Aber sicher, Harry. Alles, was mich davon abhält, diese Konten aufzubessern."

Harry trat in den Raum und nahm seinen Chef auf. Der Mann war groß, vielleicht so groß wie Onkel Vernon, aber wo sein Onkel aus Fett bestand, hatte Terry nur noch Muskeln. Selbst ohne es zu versuchen, bewegte die einfachste Bewegung seiner Arme beträchtliche Muskeln. Zahlreiche weiße Narben liefen an Armen und Händen von seiner jahrzehntelangen Tätigkeit im Geschäft. Wenn Harry ihn nicht wirklich so gut gekannt hätte, hätte er Angst vor dem Mann und dem dunklen buschigen Bart, der den größten Teil seines Gesichts bedeckte, nur um zu betonen, wie gefährlich er aussah.

Aber das war nicht Terry. Harry kannte ihn als einen netten Mann, wenn auch manchmal etwas rau, aber das war ein Nebeneffekt von vierzehn Stunden pro Tag, sieben Tage die Woche, wobei seine Männer genauso rau waren wie er. Es waren seine Augen, die ihn wirklich verrieten. Die Linien, die seine dunkelbraunen Augen umgaben, wurden aus dem vollmundigen Bauchlachen gemacht, zu dem er in der Lage zu sein schien, einen Hut zu werfen.

Als Harry vor all diesen Jahren zum ersten Mal von seinem Onkel in die Werkstatt gebracht wurde, hatte er Angst gehabt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was zu erwarten war, besonders nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass er ein alter Freund von Onkel Vernon ist . Aber es war nie schlecht gewesen. Terry, Sid, Pete und Old Angus hatten ihn alle unter ihre Fittiche genommen und ihm gezeigt, wie man in einer Tischlerei arbeitet.

Er hatte damit begonnen, Holzreste auf zu fegen und sich von einem Ort zum anderen zu bewegen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde ihm beigebracht, was es für die Arbeit als Tischler brauchte. Und an dem Tag, an dem Harry gekommen war und ihnen gesagt hatte, dass er sich in der Schule für die Holzbearbeitung angemeldet hatte, hatten sie sich darum gekämpft, ihm alles beizubringen, was sie kannten.

Terry, Sid und Pete verbrachten die meiste Zeit mit ihm und zeigten ihm die Geheimnisse des Gebrauchs aller Werkzeuge, von der Schleifmaschine über Hobel, Meißel bis hin zu Fräsen und sogar die richtige Art, Lack aufzutragen. Old Angus hat einen anderen Ansatz gewählt. Von ihm lernte Harry mehr über die alten Methoden, wie man Dinge ohne Elektrowerkzeuge erledigt, und interessanterweise, wie man schnitzte oder wie der alte Mann es nennt, kleine Tiere aus abgeholten Holzstücken herstellte.

"Hast du heute ein paar Freunde mit dir?" Bemerkte Terry und nickte den beiden Männern zu, die Harry in das kleine Büro gefolgt waren.

"Äh, ja. Dies sind Mister Crouch und Mister Bagman", stellte Harry vor und zeigte auf jeden Mann. "Sie sind der Grund dafür, dass ich etwas zu spät komme. Und der Grund, warum ich aufhören muss."

Terry´s Augenbrauen, die man unter den widerspenstigen grauen Haaren nie so leicht sehen konnte, verschwanden völlig. "Du hörst auf, sagst du? Wie können diese beiden Herren dich dazu bringen, das zu tun?"

"Ich habe ein Stipendium für eine private Schule in Schottland bekommen", antwortete Harry und gab den besten Grund an, mit dem er in so kurzer Zeit aufwarten konnte .

Terry sah die Männer spekulativ an, bevor er seinen Blick auf Harry richtete. "Nun, fasse das nicht falsch auf, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass deine Noten dafür gut genug sind. Es sei denn, es ist ein Kunststipendium? Dass könnte ich vielleicht noch glauben."

"Das Stipendium wurde von den Eltern von Harry ins Leben gerufen", erklärte Mr. Crouch. "Nach ihrem Tod, als Harry zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel kam, haben wir ihn aus den Augen verloren und konnten ihn erst jetzt wiederfinden."

"Das ist etwas, das du machen möchtest? Du wirst nicht unter Druck gesetzt?" Fragte Terry aufmerksam.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, kein Druck. Ich ... ich möchte gehen. Dort sind meine Eltern zur Schule gegangen ..."

Terry streckte die Hand aus und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen, nachdem er verstummt war.

"Es wird uns leid tun, dich zu verlieren. Du bist ein guter Arbeiter, Harry", sagte Terry. "Sage mir wenigstens, dass Sie dort Holzbearbeitungskurse anbieten."

"Ich fürchte, Hogwarts bietet keine Holzbearbeitung als Schulfach an", erklärte Mr. Crouch.

"Nun, das ist eine Schande", Terry runzelte die Stirn. "Sie werden all diese Talente vergeuden lassen."

Ihnen schien ein Gedanke einzufallen, denn er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, als er die Männer betrachtete, die in der Tür standen.

"Hat Ihre Schule einen Raum, in dem eine Werkstatt eingerichtet werden könnte, in der Harry arbeiten könnte, wenn er das Holz und die Werkzeuge hätte?"

Crouch und Bagman teilten einen Blick, bevor Mister Crouch vorsichtig antwortete.

"Obwohl es möglich sein könnte, dass Platz geschaffen wird, hätte Mister Potter keinen Zugang zu ... zur Elektrizität ... zur Elektrizität"

"Keine Macht, huh", Terry schien amüsiert zu sein, bevor er sich wieder Harry zuwandte. "Wann gehst du los?"

"Ich muss übermorgen in der Schule sein und sehen, wie weit wir schon sind", antwortete Harry.

"Dann wirst du morgen noch bei Vernon sein?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, morgen werde ich in London etwas tun müssen. Mister Crouch und Mister Bagman, werden mich heute Abend nach London bringen."

"Zu welcher Zeit rechnen Sie, dass Sie abreisen werden?"

Harry rechnete schnell in seinem Kopf. "Ich möchte hier ein bisschen einkaufen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich meine Schulunterlagen von Stonewall High abholen und dann meine Sachen vom Ligusterweg abholen muss. Vielleicht acht?"

Wieder sah Terry die Männer in seiner Tür mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. "Sie nehmen ihn mit dem Lastwagen mit, nehme ich an."

"Ähm, ja, ja, natürlich", erklärte Mister Bagman, obwohl Harry sagen würde, dass der Zauberer keine Ahnung hatte, was ein "Lastwagen" eigentlich war.

"Gut, gut", nickte Terry. "Nun, wir werden es bereuen, dich gehen zu sehen, Harry. Stell sicher, dass du in den Ferien zurückkommst; wir haben immer Arbeit für dich."

"Danke, Terry", lächelte Harry und spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. "Kann ... kannst du den anderen sagen, dass ich 'Auf Wiedersehen' gesagt habe? Und danke, danke für alles."

"Es war uns eine Freude, Harry", sagte Terry.

Dann drehte sich Harry mit einem herzlichen Händedruck und einem letzten Nicken um und ging aus der Werkstatt, in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht das letzte Mal war, dass er dies tat.

 **19:50 Uhr**

 **Dienstag, 1. November 1994**

 **Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Harry schlüpfte durch die hintere Tür und sah sich vorsichtig um.

 _Gut,_ seufzte er, _kein Zeichen von ihnen._

So schnell er konnte, schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Das kleine Klicken der Verriegelung war das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war, und Harry war sich sicher, dass es zu weich war, als dass es jemand anderes hören könnte.

Auf Zehenspitzen glitt er durch die Küche, ging an seinem alten Schrank vorbei und ging zur Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Der Ton des brüllenden Fernsehens machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass mindestens einer seiner Verwandten dort war. Er rutschte weiter an der Wand entlang und streckte den Kopf aus, gerade weit genug, um hineinschauen zu können.

Er saß in seinem üblichen Sessel und hatte eine Hand um das Glas gewickelt, das auf seinem riesigen Bauch ausbalanciert war. Sein Onkel hatte seine Augen auf die Quizshow fixiert. Seine Tante, bemerkte er, befand sich im passenden Sessel. Keiner hatte bemerkt, dass er da war.

Sanft überlegte er die Öffnung und war froh, dass er die Weitsicht hatte, seine neuen Trainer vor der Hintertür zu lassen. Die Füße waren nur mit Socken bedeckt und machten so viel weniger Lärm. Von dort stieg er die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer und achtete darauf, die Füße so nahe wie möglich an der Wand zu halten, wo die Fugen am sichersten waren und das Holz am wenigsten mit seinem Gewicht quietschte.

Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung erreichte Harry unbemerkt sein Zimmer. Er ließ die Tür hinter sich und begann systematisch seine Sachen zu sammeln.

Ein kleiner Stapel Bücher, Skizzenblöcke und andere Künstlerbedarfsartikel wurden von seinem Schreibtisch gesammelt und auf sein Bett geworfen. Ein einziger Blick in den Schrank und ein Kopfschütteln waren alles, was er brauchte, um alle alten abgelegten Sachen von Dudley aufzugeben, die als _„für einen Freak würdig"_ angesehen wurden. Aber er wusste, dass er diese Kleidung nicht brauchte, nicht nach den letzten paar Stunden.

Die unzähligen geschrumpften Pakete in seiner alten Schultasche zeugen jetzt davon. Als er immer noch Zweifel an der Existenz von Magie gehabt hatte, nahm Mr. Crouch die Dutzenden von Einkaufstüten ab und tippte alle mit seinen Zauberstab an, um sie auf die Größe eines Streichholzes zu verkleinern, um sie sofort zu verstauen.

Diese wenigen Miniaturtaschen repräsentierten seine erste Garderobe voller Kleidung in genau seiner Größe und umfassten alles von neuen Uniformen von Stonewall High über Hosen, Hemden, Jacken, Schuhe und sogar Unterwäsche und Schlafanzüge. Alles, was es anscheinend braucht, ist ein zweiter Schlag von Mister Crouch´s Zauberstab, um sie wieder normal zu machen, sobald sie später in London waren.

Harry ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und entfernte die Dielen, die seinen geheimen Vorrat versteckten. Dort hatte er das halbe Dutzend Tiere, die er unter Old Angus 'Urkunde geschnitzt hatte, und die paar Zertifikate, die er von der Schule erworben hatte, und das Wichtigste von allem aufbewahrt: einen winzigen goldenen Schlüssel, den er hatte.

So schnell er konnte, lud er seine Schultasche mit allem, was er mitnehmen wollte. Dann, nachdem er es über die Schulter geschlungen hatte, begann er, seine Schritte zurück in den Hinterhof und von dort in eine bessere Zukunft zu gehen.

Das Klingeln der Türklingel ließ Harry erstarren, als er noch einmal am Wohnzimmer vorbeigleiten wollte.

Ein frustriertes Stöhnen entging ihm, als er hörte, wie sein Onkel seine Masse aus dem Sessel schaukelte. Als Harry keine andere Möglichkeit sah, trat er die paar Schritte zurück und öffnete die Tür.

"Terry?" rief er. "Was tun Sie hier?"

"Hallo Harry. Die Jungs und ich wollten dir ein Geschenk geben", erklärte der große Mann.

"Was? Ein Abschiedsgeschenk? Der Junge geht nirgendwohin", rief Onkel Vernon verwirrt hinter ihm aus.

Terry sah Harry an, verwirrt über sein Gesicht. "Aber Harry sagte ..."

Harry stürzte schnell ein. "Könnten Sie uns nur eine Minute geben, Terry."

Eilig duckte Harry sich schnell an seinem Onkel und dann an seiner Tante vorbei, die jetzt in der Wohnzimmertür stand und die Küche betrat. Sie war überzeugt, dass seine Verwandten folgten.

"Was meint er damit, dass du gehst?" Onkel Vernon zischte.

Als er wusste, wie nahe er war, den Ligusterweg dauerhaft hinter sich zu lassen, drang ein Hauch von Mut in Harry´s Verhalten ein.

"Diese beiden Zauberer haben mich heute nach der Schule besucht", begann Harry, bevor er von seinem Onkel von einem Knurren unterbrochen wurde.

"Ihnen wurde gesagt, dass wir dir nicht erlauben würden zu gehen."

"Ich weiß", antwortete Harry. "Aber sie hatten eine andere Lösung. Eine, die ich sehr gerne annahm."

"Und was war das, Junge?" knurrte Onkel Vernon knurrte.

"Sie haben mich emanzipiert", antwortete Harry einfach. "Das bedeutet, dass ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann. Und die allererste, die ich traf, war, dass ich nie wieder hier leben würde."

Ein Keuchen von seiner Tante veranlasste Harry, einen neugierigen Blick in ihre Richtung zu werfen, aber es reichte nicht aus, um ihn aufzuhalten.

"Und das zweite, was ich beschlossen habe, ist, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehe und lerne, wie man ein Zauberer ist, genau wie meine Eltern."

Vernons Augen verengten sich. "Also gut. Verschwinde. Eine gute Möglichkeit den Müll zu beseitigen", sage ich. "Stelle aber sicher, dass du nie wieder unsere Türschwelle betrittst."

"Mit Vergnügen, Onkel Vernon", antwortete Harry, bevor er sich an dem Mann vorbei auf dem Weg zurück zur Haustür schob. "Oh", sagte er und schaute zurück, "Ihr sagt Dudley, Auf Wiedersehen von mir, nicht wahr?"

"Tut mir leid", sagte Harry zu Terry, als er tief einatmete, um sich zu beruhigen. "Was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich habe ein Abschiedsgeschenk von den Jungs mitgebracht", wiederholte Terry.

"Ein Geschenk?" Harry blinzelte. "Das musstest du nicht tun."

"Schien nur richtig", grunzte Terry. "Besonders nach all der harten Arbeit, den du im Laufe der Jahre geleistet hast und niemals einen Cent deines Gehalts gesehen hast, einschließlich der Einkünfte, den du aus den von dir kreierten und verkauften Stücken verdient hättest."

Auf Terry´s Geste folgte Harry ihm durch die Tür und an der Seite des Hauses. Dort erstarrte er bei dem Anblick, der ihn erwartete.

An der Hauswand standen ordentlich Holzstapel. Harry konnte leicht Eiche, Kiefer, Eberesche, Teak, Mahagoni, Ahorn und eine Handvoll andere Holzarten ausmachen. Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte, dass es bei jedem Typ ein Dutzend oder mehr guter Qualitätsstücke gab. Und das war noch nicht alles. An der Seite standen eine alte Schubkarre und ein paar große Eimer, jeder mit Holzstücken unterschiedlicher Form und Größe gefüllt.

Es war jedoch das letzte Element, das wirklich Harry´s Atem stocken ließ. Stolz saß auf dem Rasen, stand der elegante Schreibtisch, den er am Vortag fertiggestellt hatte.

"Wenn du in die linke untere Schublade schaust, da hat Angus etwas für dich hinterlassen", sagte Terry und zeigte auf den Schreibtisch.

Mit wackligen Schritten ging Harry vor und öffnete die angezeigte Schublade. Im Innern fand er einen mit verschiedenen Holzarten gefüllten Kordelzug, die perfekt zum Schnitzen waren und darüber lagen ein paar neue Messer.

"Es gibt auch das hier", sagte Terry und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut mit einem Tritt in eine alte Kiste, die Harry nicht bemerkt hatte. "Es gibt dort eine Menge alter Werkzeuge, die wir wegwerfen wollten. Ich dachte, vielleicht kannst du sie gebrauchen."

"Danke, Terry, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", würgte Harry hervor.

"Brauchst nichts zu sagen, wirklich. Du hast alles verdient. Mach einfach etwas Schönes daraus", antwortete Terry. "Und vergiss nicht, wenn du einen Job brauchst, dann wartet hier einer auf dich."

Terry räusperte sich, schaute sich um und schlurfte mit den Füßen. "Ich sollte lieber zurück, die Misses werden sich fragen, wo ich bin. Pass auf dich auf, Harry."

Und damit war er in die Nacht gegangen.

Harry spürte, wie eine Präsenz hinter ihm aufkam und er schaute zu beiden Seiten und sah Mister Bagman und Mister Crouch zu beiden Seiten von ihm.

"Kann ich das mitnehmen?" Fragte Harry zweifelnd.

"So einfach wie ein Schlag mit meinem Zauberstab", antwortete Herr Crouch.

"Hier", sagte Mister Bagman und steckte ein Blatt Papier in seine Hand. "Morgen, wenn Sie in der Winkelgasse sind, gehen Sie zu Stanfords Truhen und geben dies Eli Stanford selbst. Er wird sich darum kümmern, was Sie dort brauchen."

Ein paar Minuten später wurde der Schreibtisch, das Holz und andere Gegenstände geschrumpft und in seine jetzt prall gefüllte Schultasche gesteckt, und mit einen doppelten Knall, wurde der Abschied von Harry aus dem Ligusterweg für immer markiert. Und wie er hoffte, würde dies für immer so sein.


	5. Diagon Alley Take Two

**Kapitel 4 – Diagon Alley Take Two**

 **8:35 Uhr**

 **Mittwoch, 2. November 1994**

 **Der Tropfende Kessel, London**

Harry Potter steckte den kleinen goldenen Schlüssel in eine Innentasche seiner Jacke, nahm die Schulsachen auf, die er am Abend zuvor bekommen hatte, und verließ Raum Elf im Tropfenden Kessel.

"Guten Morgen, Mister Potter", sagte der alte, gebückte Gastwirt fröhlich, als Harry auftauchte. "Haben sie das Frühstück genossen?"

"Ja, danke, Tom", antwortete Harry. "Würden Sie den Torbogen zur Winkelgasse für mich öffnen?"

"Es wäre mir eine Freude, Mister Potter, tatsächlich eine Freude."

Harry wartete ruhig darauf, dass Tom die Bar umrundete, bevor er ihn in den kleinen, ummauerten Innenhof folgte. Er konzentrierte sich genau darauf, auf welchen Steinen Tom klopfte: Er wollte nicht ständig darum bitten, dass dies für ihn getan wird.

Wie früher, vor so langer Zeit, begannen die Ziegel vor ihm zu wackeln, drehten sich um und schoben sich nach oben und zurück, um einen massiven Bogen zu schaffen, der in den magischsten Ort führte, den Harry je gesehen hatte.

Erinnerungen blühten in seinem Kopf auf, als er das, was er jetzt sah, mit dem verglich, was sein elfjähriges Selbst an diesem Tag sah, als er von Hagrid begleitet wurde.

Auf jeder Seite der Gasse standen Geschäfte aller Art; Von denen, die nichts anderes als Kessel verkauften, bis zu einem, der große Fässer mit den bizarrsten Zutaten in der Umgebung seiner Tür hatte. Weiter unten in der Gasse, war das Zeichen von Flourish und Blotts zu sehen, die Buchhandlung, an die er sich erinnerte, seine Aufmerksamkeit. Florean Fortesque's Eisdiele war in der Nähe, und die Kunden hatten bereits die ersten Eiscremes des Tages gekauft.

Um diese Zeit des Morgens waren nicht viele Leute unterwegs, aber alle, waren in Zaubermänteln aller Arten und Farben gekleidet waren. Einige hatten sogar den Hut des traditionellen Zauberers auf ihrem Kopf.

Harry wollte nicht als _**"Der Junge, der hat gelebt"**_ erkannt werden, da er wusste, in was für eine Szene sich das verwandeln könnte. Harry eilte die Straße hinunter, um aus seinen Erinnerungen das massive weiße Marmorgebäude zu finden.

Harry´s Kiefer wurde fester, als er die Stufen zum Eingang hinaufstieg. Dies war der erste Test dieses magischen Dokuments in seiner Tasche. Mit einem nervösen Nicken zu den beiden Kobolden in gepanzerten Rüstungen, schweren Hellebarden, die an beiden Seiten der Tür positioniert waren, trat Harry ein.

Im Innern fand er unglaublich viele Schalter, in dem ein halbes Dutzend Kobolde standen, und diese trugen winzige, veraltete Bankier Anzüge. Harry wählte zufällig einen, näherte sich und wartete darauf, bemerkt zu werden.

"Was willst du?" Fragte der Kobold schließlich nach, als er Harry schließlich, zwei oder drei Minuten ignoriert hatte..

"Hi. Ich würde gerne mit jemandem über meine Verliese sprechen, bitte", sagte Harry nervös zu dem kleinen Wesen.

"Schlüssel, bitte", intonierte der Kobold.

Harry fischte es aus seiner Tasche und reichte es ihm.

Nachdem er ein Paar auf eine kleine Zwickerbrille gesetzt hatte, untersuchte der Kobold den Schlüssel, bevor er zu Harry aufblickte und seine Augen aufwärts schob, um Harry´s Narbe zu sehen, der Schlüssel wurde zurückgegeben.

"Folge mir", wies der Kobold an.

Harry wartete, bis der Kobold von seinem Hocker heruntergestiegen war und seine Wanderung über den Boden begonnen hatte, bevor er ihm folgte. Er wurde durch eine Tür in einen rauen Steintunnel geführt. In unregelmäßigen Abständen wurden Holztüren an den Wänden angebracht. An der vierten Tür auf der Linken Seite, blieb der Kobold stehen, schaute zurück, um zu sehen, dass Harry noch da war, klopfte dann prompt an der Tür und ging den Weg zurück, auf dem sie gekommen waren.

"Herein", verkündete eine raue Stimme.

Harry öffnete langsam die Tür, trat ein und schloss sie hinter sich. Als er sich umsah, befand er sich in einem Raum, in dem sich jeder Bankier wohlfühlen würde. Ein großer Schreibtisch aus Eiche, den Harry schnell ableiten ließ, leitete einen professionellen Blick darauf und beherrschte den Raum. Zahlreiche mit Gegenständen gefüllte Regale waren an den Seitenwänden gepunktet, während die Rückwand vom Boden bis zur Decke mit Aktenschränken ausgekleidet war.

"Was willst du?" verlangte der Kobold, der hinter dem Schreibtisch saß, zu wissen und erregte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit.

Wie seine Kollegen war auch er in einer veralteten Bankiers Kleidung gekleidet. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen sah dieser jedoch viel älter aus, zumindest deuteten die weißen Haarbüschel, die aus seinen riesigen spitzen Ohren ragten, darauf hin, dass dies der Fall war.

"Ich würde gerne etwas über meine Verliese erfahren", sagte Harry zu ihm.

Mit einer Handbewegung deutete der Kobold auf einen der beiden Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch.

"Schlüssel?"

Harry reichte den kleinen goldenen Gegenstand, als er sich setzte.

Genau wie der erste Kobold hatte der Kobold ihn genau untersucht, bevor er sich wieder vor Harry stellte. Ganz bewusst hob der Kobold eine Hand und schnippte dreimal mit seinen langen Fingern.

Harry sah mit großen Augen, als eine kleine silberne Schüssel durch den Raum schwebte, bevor er sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte. Zur gleichen Zeit öffnete sich eine Schublade in einem Schrank und ein Stapel Pergament tat dasselbe. Und schließlich öffnete sich einer der Hunderten Aktenschränke, bevor eine Akte in die Hände des Kobolds stieg.

"Ich brauche einen Tropfen Blut, Mister Potter, um Ihre Identität zu bestätigen", sagte der Kobold.

"Okay", antwortete Harry langsam.

Harry lehnte sich nach vorne und streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie in die Hand des wartenden Kobolds. Ein silbernes Messer, das in der Schüssel versteckt war, wurde herausgehoben, bevor es schnell über seine Handfläche gezogen wurde. Seine Hand wurde dann gedreht und über das Pergament gehalten. Nachdem drei Tropfen gefallen waren, winkte der Kobold mit der Hand über den Schnitt, versiegelte und heilte den Schnitt sofort, als wäre er nie dort gewesen.

Erstaunt blinzelte er über den kleinen Zauber, den er gerade an ihm vollbracht hatte, fast, dass das Pergament voll war und alles in einer Sprache verfasst war, die Harry nicht lesen konnte.

"Es scheint, dass Sie der sind, von dem Sie sagen, dass Sie es sind, Mister Potter", sagte der Kobold. Seine Gesichtszüge bewegten sich in einem, was Harry als ein Lächeln empfand, aber es hätte durchaus eine Grimasse sein können. "Ich bin Flailclaw. Was sind Ihre Fragen?"

"Ähm, schön Sie kennenzulernen, Flailclaw", antwortete Harry, unsicher, ob es wirklich nett war, jemanden zu treffen, der bereit war, ein Messer in dich zu stecken, bevor er sich vorstellte. "Wir sollten wahrscheinlich damit anfangen."

Harry zog seine Emanzipationspapiere aus der Tasche und reichte sie herüber. Flailclaw´s Augen weiteten sich, als er es durchlas. Nachdem er es ein zweites Mal gelesen hatte, winkte er mit der Hand, während er in einer fremden Sprache zauberte. Das goldglühende Pergament schien den Kobold zufrieden zu stellen.

"Das ist authentisch", erklärte Flailclaw. Dann nahm er den immer noch blutigen Dolch und zeichnete mit seiner blutigen Spitze ein Muster in der Akte.

Harry sah, wie die Akte weiß leuchtete, bevor sie aufsprang. Zu seinem Erstaunen lagen zwei kleine Ringkästen auf einem Pergamenthaufen.

"Sie haben Anspruch auf diese", sagte Flailclaw und schob die Kästchen auf ihn zu.

"Was ist das?" Fragte Harry.

"Ihre Ringe als Familienoberhaupt", stellte Flailclaw fest, als wäre das offensichtlich.

"Familienoberhaupt? Was bedeutet das?" Fragte Harry.

"In einfachen Worten bedeutet das, dass Sie der Kopf des alten und edlen Hauses von Potter und der Kopf des alten Hauses von Peverell sind. Sie sind für alle Familienangelegenheiten dieser beiden Familien verantwortlich", antwortete Flailclaw.

"Was, Sie meinen, ich bin eine Art Lord oder so etwas?" Fragte Harry ungläubig.

Der Blick, den Flailclaw ihm schenkte, sagte Harry, dass seine Gedanken die Zeit des Kobolds nicht wert waren. Zum Glück entschied er sich trotzdem zu antworten.

"Nein. Es gibt keine Lords in der Magischen Welt. Gelegentlich kann ein Mitglied des Zauber -Gamot als Zeichen des Respekts, so bezeichnet werden. Diese Schmuckstücke sind bestenfalls ein bloßes Statussymbol. Und bevor Sie fragen, eine uralte Familie, ist nur eine Zauberer-Familie, die ihre magischen Vorfahren mindestens fünfzehn Generationen zurückverfolgen kann. "

"Oh, okay", antwortete Harry.

Er öffnete die beiden Ringe und stellte fest, dass sie sehr ähnlich waren. Jeder bestand aus feinstem Platin, auf dem ein Familienwappen mit dem Namen der jeweiligen Familie angebracht war. Er hob den Potter-Ring auf und untersuchte ihn genau, um das Bild eines Topfes auf einem Schild zu finden, einem winzigen dunkelorangen Edelstein in der Mitte. Das Bild auf dem Peverell-Ring bestand aus einem Dreieck, das durch eine Linie mit einem Kreis in der Mitte halbiert wurde. In der Mitte des Kreises funkelte ein winziger Smaragd.

"Das sind Ihre Vermögenswerte in den Verliesen", stellte Flailclaw fest und legte drei Pergamentstücke vor sich, als er den Potter-Ring auf den kleinsten Finger seiner rechten Hand und den Peverell-Ring auf den entsprechenden Finger seiner linken Hand steckte.

"Wie Sie sehen, sind Sie mehr als mäßig wohlhabend. Dies ist Ihr Treuhandfonds. Er wurde für Ihren Schulunterricht entwickelt, bis Sie volljährig waren. Dies ist Ihr wichtigstes Potter-Verlies. Ich verstehe, dass eine Vielzahl von Elementen enthalten ist. Es enthält zusätzlich zu Gold, Silber und Bronze das Peverell-Verlies, wie Sie sehen, das kleinste der drei.

"Nun, was Ihre anderen Vermögenswerte angeht", fuhr Flailclaw fort, legte die drei Pergamentstücke beiseite und ersetzte sie durch zwei weitere. "Das Potter-Vermögen ist im Laufe der Jahre stark zurückgegangen. Dies ist hauptsächlich darauf zurückzuführen, dass die meisten Unternehmen, in die Ihre Familie während des letzten Zauberkrieges investiert hatte, entweder zerstört oder bankrott waren. Sie haben nur noch diese wenigen."

Harry musterte die kleine Liste: 15 Prozent an _Zonkos Scherzartikelladen_ ; eine 20-prozentige Beteiligung an _Obscurus Bücher;_ eine zehnprozentige Beteiligung an der _Terrica Apotheke_ in der sogenannten Knockturngasse; und fünfunddreißig Prozent an _Davenhursts Magische Camping Ausrüstung_

"Abgesehen von diesen Muggel -Haus mit acht Wohnungen sind Ihre Eigentumsinteressen ausschließlich auf dem Land", erklärte Flailclaw und richtete seinen Blick auf das zweite Pergamentstück. "Dies ist das größte: R _owan Hill._ Es besteht aus 220 Quadratkilometer Land an der walisischen Küste. Einmal stand Ihr Familiensitz auf seinem Boden, aber es wurde vollständig zerstört, als Ihre Großeltern getötet wurden und es wurde nie wieder aufgebaut, Sie besitzen auch ein großes Grundstück am Stadtrand von Hogsmeade und ein kleineres Stück Land in der Nähe von _Windermere, Cumbria._

"Es gibt auch das Grundstück, das sich Ihre Eltern in Godric's Hollow besaßen, das jedoch vom Zauberei-Ministerium erworben und in ein magisches Denkmal verwandelt wurde."

Langsam nickte Harry und versuchte, alle Informationen, mit denen er hier bombadiert wurde, aufzunehmen.

Diese beiden Pergamentstücke wurden auf die anderen gelegt, gefolgt von seinen Emanzipationspapieren. Dann wurden zwei kleine Schlüssel über den Schreibtisch zu ihm geschoben.

"Die Schlüssel zu den Verliesen", erklärte Flailclaw. "Wenn das alles ist? Gut", antwortete er, als Harry im Bruchteil einer Sekunde nicht antwortete, die ihm gegeben wurde. "In diesem Fall dankt Ihnen Gringotts für Ihre Geschäfte. Guten Tag."

Harry hob automatisch das Pergament und die Schlüssel auf, dankte dem Kobold und ging den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry blickte zurück zu dem riesigen Marmorgebäude hinter sich. Das einzige, was er mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war, dass er schnell bei der Bank war. Diese Kobolde hatten wirklich nichts vor. Die zweite Sache, die er sicher wusste, war, dass er später mit einer Art Tasche zurückkommen musste.

Während er bereits das Geld abgehoben hatte, von dem er glaubte, dass es nötig war, war es völlig unerwartet gewesen, herauszufinden, dass der Inhalt eines halben Hauses, das im größten Gewölbe des Verlies lag. Je nachdem, wie viel Zeit er hatte, nachdem er seine Einkäufe erledigt hatte, wusste er, dass er Zeit damit verbringen würde, nicht nur ein paar Bilder, Bücher und Zeitschriften zu sammeln, die er bereits bemerkt hatte.

Harry grub die Liste der Vorräte aus, die er bekommen hatte und überlegte, wo er als nächstes hin gehen sollte. Das meiste davon, dachte er, sollte ziemlich geradlinig sein. Aber es gab eine schreckliche Menge davon und er hatte wirklich keine Lust, mehrere Male zwischen der Winkelgasse und dem Tropfenden Kessel hin und her zu laufen.

Nach einer Entscheidung machte sich Harry auf den Weg zu dem Geschäft, von dem Ludo Bagman ihm erzählt hatte. Zwei Minuten durch die Gasse und er fand, wonach er suchte. Ein Dutzend Truhen, die sich zufällig vor den Türen auftürmten, waren ein totes Geschenk. Der Blick auf den Namen des Geschäftes war eher Gewohnheit als alles andere.

Harry trat vorsichtig durch die Tür und sah sich um. Er befand sich in einem Raum, der wesentlich dunkler war, als er gedacht hatte, dass es hätte sein sollen. Er entschied, dass dies höchstwahrscheinlich darauf zurückzuführen war, dass Hunderte von Truhen den Raum verstopften und winzige Inseln hinterließen, durch die er hindurchgehen konnte. Er hielt inne, als er sich in einem offenen Bereich befand. An zwei Seiten stapelten sich Truhen, auf der anderen Seite Regale mit Miniaturmöbeln und die letzte Seite war mit normal aussehenden Taschen gefüllt.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte ein winziger Mann, der aus der Dunkelheit erschien.

"Ich suche nach Eli Stanford", antwortete Harry.

"Nun, Sie haben ihn gefunden", lächelte der Mann, obwohl er unter dem vielbeschäftigten Schnurrbart, den er trug, fast verloren war.

"Mir wurde gesagt, ich soll Ihnen das geben", sagte Harry und reichte die Notiz, die Bagman ihm am Abend zuvor gegeben hatte.

"Eine ungewöhnliche Bitte", überlegte Mister Stanford, bevor er seinen Zauberstab hob und ihn in einem komplizierten Muster bewegte.

Harry spähte herum und versuchte herauszufinden, was der Mann gerade getan hatte. Sekunden später wurde auf seine Neugier geantwortet, als ein Schrankkoffer aus einem der vielen Gänge heraussprang und sich ordentlich auf dem Boden in der Mitte des freien Raums niederließ. Es wurde wunderschön aus reichem Ebenholz gefertigt. Seine Ecken waren mit Silber verstärkt, dem gleichen Material, das für den Verschluss verwendet wurde.

"Das ist es, woran ich glaube, dass Sie es suchen", erklärte Mister Stanford. "Eine unserer drei Abteile Schrankkoffer."

"Drei Abteile?" Fragte Harry.

"Sicher, sicher. Hier, ich zeige es Ihnen", sagte Mister Stanford, kniete sich vor dem Schrankkoffer nieder und bedeutete Harry, sich ihm anzuschließen.

"Das sind die Runen, die Sie antippen müssen, um das gewünschte Abteil zu öffnen", sagte Mister Stanford und zeigte auf die merkwürdigen Markierungen direkt unter dem Verschluss. "Das erste Fach."

Mister Stanford berührte die erste Markierung und öffnete den Koffer, wodurch das Innere sichtbar wurde. Harry´s Augen verengten sich. Er würde schwören, dass das Innere etwas größer war als das, was die Außenseite vermuten würde. Der Deckel wurde sofort geschlossen.

"Das zweite Abteil", sagte Mister Stanford, berührte die zweite Markierung und öffnete sie.

Diese war identisch mit der ersten, etwas größer als sie sein sollte. Das war, bis er die Reihe von fünf Markierungen bemerkte, die an der Rumpfkante eingezeichnet waren.

"Dieses Fach verfügt über vier Abteile", erklärte Mister Stanford. "Berühren Sie einfach die Rune, um anzuzeigen, welches Abteil Sie möchten."

Harry betrachtete, was als nächstes geschah. Mister Stanford berührte die erste Markierung und der Boden des Kofferraums fiel weg, als ob er einen Brunnen hinabfallen würde. Eine Berührung der zweiten Markierung ließ eine Schublade in der Rückwand erscheinen, die sich sofort öffnete und den zurückgelassenen Raum ausfüllte. Jede Berührung zeigte, dass in jeder der vier Wände Schubladen verborgen waren. Alles, was Harry tun konnte, war den Kopf zu schütteln und sich daran zu erinnern, dass er mit Magie zu tun hatte, nicht mit Logik.

"Und schließlich das dritte Fach", erklärte Mister Stanford, nachdem er den Deckel gesenkt hatte und die letzte Markierung unter der Klammer berührte.

Beim Öffnen des Deckels bestand das Innere des Kofferraums aus einer Treppe, die nach unten verschwand. Bei Mister Stanfords Lächeln und seiner Geste trat Harry vorsichtig in den Koffer.

In dem Moment, als er das Ende der Treppe erreichte und sich umsah, wusste er genau, warum Mister Bagman ihn hierher geschickt hatte. Der Raum, in den er jetzt starrte, war gut drei Meter mal sieben Meter groß. Obwohl es völlig leer war, konnte Harry leicht sehen, wie daraus eine Werkstatt werden konnte.

"Ich liebe Magie", grinste Harry.

"Ja, es ist ziemlich nützlich, nicht wahr", gluckste Mr. Standord, nachdem er ihm nach unten gefolgt war. "Was denken Sie?"

"Ich nehme es", erklärte Harry.

"Wenn Sie sich für Möbel interessieren, haben wir gleich ein paar", sagte Mister Stanford und setzte sein Verkaufsgespräch fort.

"Haben Sie offene Regale und Arbeitstische?" Fragte Harry eifrig.

"Natürlich", versicherte Mister Stanford. "Sollen wir?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry blinzelte, als das Sonnenlicht ihn traf, nachdem er in die Winkelgasse zurückgekehrt war. Am Ende hatte er viel mehr Geld ausgegeben, als er beabsichtigt hatte, aber einen Ort zu haben, an dem er sowohl an seiner Schreinerei als auch an seiner Kunst arbeiten konnte, war es seiner Meinung nach wert. Die Tatsache, dass der Schrankkoffer in seine Tasche passen konnte, war einfach ein Bonus. Da war die neue Büchertasche und die neue Tasche, die er ausgesucht hatte, um seinen Kunstbedarf zu halten.

Wo wir gerade standen, war der auffälligste Laden, den Harry je gesehen hatte, zumindest aus seiner Sicht. Seine riesigen Glasfenster zeigten Rahmen und Gemälde aller Größen und Stile. Was diese Bilder für Harry so erstaunlich machte, war die Tatsache, dass sich die Bilder bewegten.

Fast auf eigene Faust führten ihn seine Füße durch die Allee und durch die Tür.

Im Innern fand er noch mehr wundersame bewegte Bilder an den Wänden. Es gab Tiere im Wald, die grasen und herumlaufen; Gruppen von Leuten, die sich unterhalten; und sogar ein Feld von Sonnenblumen wiegen sich in der Brise.

"Wie können sie sich bewegen?" Harry atmete ein.

"Eine ganz besondere Technik, die Zaubertränke und Zaubersprüche einschließt", antwortete er mit der unerwarteten Stimme, die ihn zum Springen brachte.

Harry´s Kopf schnappte zur Seite und fand eine Frau neben ihm. Ihr langes braunes Haar zog sich über eine Schulter nach unten und lenkte den Blick auf den Kunstkittel, den sie trug, und die Farbe, die darauf auftrat, deutete an, dass sie eine Künstlerin war und nicht nur eine Ladenbesitzerin.

"Ich würde gerne meine Bilder dazu bringen, sich so zu bewegen", sagte Harry wehmütig.

"Bist du auch ein Künstler, mein Schatz?" fragte die Frau, ihre Augen strahlten hell.

Harry nickte. "Ja. Mein Lehrer sagt, dass ich Talent habe. Ich glaube nur, dass ich noch viel zu lernen habe."

"Nun, lass uns sehen, was wir für dich tun können", lächelte sie.

Als Harry schließlich einige Zeit später den Kunstladen verließ, war sein neuer Koffer voller Kunstbedarf, Flaschen mit speziellen Tränken und drei Büchern, in denen er über Zauberkunst erklärte.

Er beschloss, dass er sich besser darauf konzentrieren sollte, das zu finden, was er für die Schule brauchte, bevor er feststellte, dass er den ganzen Tag mit allem verbracht hatte, was ihm in dieser erstaunlichen Allee aufgefallen war. Er zog die Buchliste noch einmal heraus und las es durch.

Der allererste Punkt, dachte er, war der Ort, an dem er anfangen musste. Zum Glück wusste er bereits, wohin er gehen sollte.

Der kleine Laden mit dem einzigen Zauberstab, der auf einem violetten Kissen im Fenster lag, war genau so, wie er sich daran erinnerte. Harry drückte die Tür auf und ging hinein, wobei eine kleine Glocke hoch über ihm klingelte.

"Harry Potter. Stechpalme und Phoenix-Feder. Elf Zoll", sagte eine Stimme aus den Schatten. Ollivander, der seltsame Mann, der Harry seinen ersten Zauberstab verkauft hatte, tauchte auf.

"Äh, hallo, Sir", begrüßte Harry.

"Und wie geht es Ihrem Zauberstab, Mister Potter? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er seit Ihrem letzten Besuch in diesem Geschäft viel Verwendung gefunden hat", sagte Ollivander.

"Äh, deshalb bin ich hier", antwortete Harry. "Ich brauche einen neuen Zauberstab."

Ollivander´s Augen verengten sich. "Was ist mit dem letzten passiert?"

Schluckend entschied sich Harry, die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Als mein Onkel entschied, dass ich nicht nach Hogwarts gehen würde, verbrannte er alle meine Sachen, einschließlich meines Zauberstabes."

"Wie unglücklich", erklärte Ollivander. "Ich denke, dass sie dann hier sind, um einen neuen Zauberstab zu bekommen?"

"Ja, das bin ich", antwortete Harry.

"Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was wir finden können", sagte Ollivander, bevor er sich zu den Kistenreihen hinter ihm wandte.

"Ähm, Mister Ollivander, Sir, haben wir so viel Ärger wie beim letzten Mal?" Fragte Harry und erinnerte sich daran, dass es fast eine halbe Stunde dauerte, bis er seinen Stechpalmen-Zauberstab gefunden hatte.

"Ich vermute, dass wir das haben werden", antwortete Ollivander. "Sie waren damals ein kniffliger Kunde und ich wage zu behaupten, dass Sie jetzt wieder ein kniffliger Kunde sein werden."

"Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, den Prozess zu beschleunigen?" Fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Ollivander drehte sich um und sah ihn mit seinen seltsamen blauen Augen an.

"Es gibt einen Weg", überlegte Ollivander, "aber anstatt den Prozess zu verkürzen, würde er verlängert werden. Allerdings wäre Ihre Präsenz im Laden weniger."

"Ja?" Fragte Harry, nicht sicher, was er von diesem scheinbaren Widerspruch halten sollte.

"Ich schlage einen maßgeschneiderten Zauberstab vor, Mister Potter", erklärte Ollivander.

"Maßgefertigt? Hört sich gut an", lächelte Harry.

Wieder starrte Ollivander ihn zu lange an, bevor er einfach nickte und einen Teil der Arbeitsplatte hob.

"Wenn Sie mir in meine Werkstatt folgen würden", bot er an.

Harry spürte, wie die Anspannung in Wellen abging, als er das Hinterzimmer betrat, es war alles so bekannt. Es gab eine große Werkbank, an deren Stellen darüber Werkzeuge hingen. Gestelle aus verschiedenen Holzarten warteten auf die Seite. Nur der Tisch mit den Gläsern schien ein wenig abwesend zu sein, bis Harry sie mit den Nägeln und Schrauben, die er zu sehen pflegte, gleich setzte.

"Ich glaube, dass wir auf die Messungen verzichten können", begann Ollivander und setzte sich auf den Hocker. "Ich kenne die schon von Ihrem letzten Besuch."

Harry nickte ein wenig, und sein Verstand wiederholte die Zeit, als das komische Maßband um seinen Körper flatterte, der alles von der Länge seines Arms bis zum Abstand zwischen seinen Nasenlöchern maß.

"Stattdessen fangen wir mit dem Holz an. Führen Sie einfach Ihre Hand über das Holz und bringen Sie mir das Stück, das für Sie am angenehmsten ist. Es kann sich sogar etwas warm anfühlen oder vielleicht einladend", erklärte Ollivander.

Harry machte, wie angewiesen, an einem Ende der Gestelle und berührte leicht jedes Stück Holz, das sich dort befand. Dabei konnte er nicht anders als die Holzart zu katalogisieren, die sie waren: Eiche; Buche; Esche; Mahagoni; Weißdorn. Erst als er die Weidenabteilung erreichte, fand er eins, das sich anders anfühlte.

Als er sich näher lehnte und seine Augen schloss, um sich ganz auf das zu konzentrieren, was er fühlte, erlaubte er seiner anderen Hand, sich zu beruhigen. Ein Stoß der Wärme, der sich aus seiner linken Hand ausbreitete, hatte sich zu dem Gefühl der Vollständigkeit zusammengefügt, das er von einem Weidenstück erfahren hatte.

Harry riss die Augen auf und sah, was die Wärme verursacht hatte. Es war ein Stück Eberesche, auf das sich seine Hand gelegt hatte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Holzsorte schien viel zu sein: erst auf dem Schreibtisch, den er gemacht hatte, dann war es als Teil des Namens des Landes in Wales erwähnt worden, und jetzt dieses.

"Ähm, ich habe scheinbar zwei gefunden", sagte Harry zu dem Zauberstab-Macher.

"Nun, bringen Sie sie hierher", befahl Ollivander.

"Hmmm, ein leicht harmonisches Paar", überlegte Ollivander und fuhr mit den langen Fingern über den einen und dann den anderen. "Eberesche, gut für den Schutz; und Weide, besonders gut für Zauber und Heilung. Übrigens war Weide das Holz, das im Zauberstab Ihrer Mutter verwendet wurde."

"Wirklich?" Fragte Harry überrascht, etwas Unerwartetes über seine Mutter zu erfahren.

"In der Tat. Nun zu dem Zauberstab-Kern", sagte Ollivander. "In jedem Gefäß ist ein anderer Kern. Führen Sie einfach Ihre Hand über die Oberseite jedes Gefäßes und spüren Sie den, der Sie ruft."

Nachdem er einige der Gläser angesehen hatte, war Harry sicher, dass er nicht wirklich wissen wollte, was einige von ihnen waren. Zum Glück enthielt der, an den er sich hingezogen fühlte, eine Art Haar.

"Das Haar einer Sphinx", sagte Ollivander zu ihm. "Besonders nützlich für Intelligenz und Kreativität. Dies wird in der Tat ein äußerst ungewöhnlicher Zauberstab sein, Mister Potter. Es ist in der Tat selten, dass ich Sphinx-Haar verwende und bisher habe ich nie diese Kombination von Komponenten verwendet."

Harry nickte unsicher und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

"Nun, los geht´s", befahl Ollivander und winkte ihm mit den Händen aus der Werkstatt. "Ich habe Arbeit zu erledigen. Kommen Sie zurück in drei … nein vier Stunden."

"Ja, Sir, danke, Sir", antwortete Harry, bevor er schnell entkommen konnte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Die folgenden zwei Stunden verbrachten Harry damit, die Gasse hinauf und hinunter zu spazieren, sich zuerst in einen Laden und dann in einen anderen zu gehen und alles zu kaufen, was auf der Liste stand, die er bekommen hatte. Nun, alles plus ein oder zwei Extras, wie zum Beispiel der Besen.

Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, einen zu kaufen, aber nachdem er seiner Neugier nachgegeben hatte, indem er sich mit dem Laden _Qualität für Quidditch_ beschäftigte und sich dann überredete, einen Besen im hinteren Demonstrationsraum auszuprobieren, konnte er einfach nicht anders, und musste einen Besen kaufen. Der Verkäufer versicherte ihm, dass der Nimbus Zweitausend der perfekte Besen für ihn sei, nicht zu schnell, aber mit mehr als genug Antrieb, um ihm einen aufregenden Flug zu ermöglichen.

Madam Malkins war ein Kampf voller Frustration gewesen. Nachdem Madam Malkin erkannt hatte, wer er war, hatte sie immer versucht, darauf zu bestehen, dass er einen ganzen Satz Hogwarts Roben kaufte. Man musste sich einverstanden erklären, zusätzlich zu den vier Waldgrün-Roben, die er als akzeptable Begleiter für seine Uniform von Stonewall High ausgewählt hatte, ein paar Standard-Zauberkleidung zu kaufen, bevor sie sich schließlich niederließ und erlaubte, dass er gehen konnte.

Seine Kenntnis von Dutzenden verschiedener Arten von Federn, Tinten und Pergament in _Scribbulus Schreiberlings Werkzeug_ entschied Harry, dass er vor dem Tag einen Ausflug in die normale Welt brauchte. Zum Glück hatte er sowieso schon darüber nachgedacht. Nun würde er seine Idee, eine neue Brille zu bekommen, mit dem Kauf von Füllfederhaltern und Schreibunterlagen ergänzen.

Harry bemerkte die Zeit und stoppte für ein spätes Mittagessen. Er meinte, wenn er sich beeilte, würde er immer noch genug Zeit haben, um alles zu erledigen, einschließlich seines neuen Zauberstabes und eines zweiten Stopps bei Gringotts, bevor alle Geschäfte für diesen Tag geschlossen wurden. Das würde ihn dazu bringen, in dieser Nacht alles ordentlich in seinen Koffer zu packen, sobald er wieder im Tropfenden Kessel war.

Und er wollte unbedingt sicherstellen, dass er früh in der Nacht ins Bett ging. Morgen würde er das erste Mal nach Hogwarts gehen, und er würde sicherstellen, dass dies ein bedeutsamer und vor allem langer Tag war.


	6. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Kapitel 5 – Welcome to Hogwarts**

 **9:10 Uhr**

 **Donnerstag, 3. November 1994**

 **Büro des Schulleiters, Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Bist du sicher, dass er heute kommt, Albus?" Fragte Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Leiterin und Professorin für Verwandlung von Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore´s Augen funkelten über seiner Halbmondbrille, als er auf die Frau blickte, die gerade in ihrem ständigen Tempo auf und ab ging.

"Er wird hier sein, Minerva", antwortete er beruhigend. "Barty hat mich heute morgen kontaktiert, um Ihre Ankunft zu bestätigen."

Dumbledore hob eine Hand, um ihre nächste Frage zu verhindern. "Sie sind immerhin nur zehn Minuten zu spät."

Minerva schürzte die Lippen, bevor sie auf einen der Plätze fiel, den der Schulleiter bei ihrer Ankunft beschworen hatte. Neben ihr schienen die vier Schüler, die sie mitgebracht hatte, sich unwohl zu fühlen, höchstwahrscheinlich aufgrund ihres ständigen Schrittes und der Sorge.

Sie wollte sich gerade bei ihnen entschuldigen, obwohl sie wusste, ob es sich um ihr Tempo handelte oder um sie warten zu lassen, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wann die Feuerstelle aufflammen würde.

Ihr Kopf schnappte zur Seite, als die Flammen grün wurden. Sie stand gerade auf, als der erste ihrer Besucher kam.

Bartemius Crouch trat aus dem Kamin, wischte den Ruß von seinen Roben ab, nickte denjenigen im Büro des Schulleiters zu und drehte sich um, um die andere Person zu erwarten, die durch das Floh-Netz-Werk erwartet wurde. Er war kaum rechtzeitig gekommen, um den Teenager zu fangen, der unbeholfen aus dem Kamin stolperte. Es war nur eine zufällige Hand, die den erschütternden Harry Potter daran hinderte, mit seinem Gesicht auf dem Boden zu landen.

"Guten Morgen, Barty, Mister Potter. Willkommen in Hogwarts", sagte Dumbledore überschwänglich, während er aufstand und mit seinen Zauberstab winkte, um den Ruß von den beiden zu verbannen.

"Schulleiter Dumbledore", nickte Barty, "Professor McGonagall, darf ich Mister Harry James Potter vorstellen?"

Minerva nutzte die Gelegenheit, um den Teenager vor ihrem ersten Blick richtig zu sehen. Was sie sah, ließ sie nach Luft schnappen. Es war, als würde sie direkt in die Vergangenheit schauen.

"Sie sehen außerordentlich wie Ihr Vater aus, Mister Potter", platzte es aus ihr heraus. "Außer Ihren Augen, die haben sie von Ihrer Mutter … Lily."

"Danke, ähm, Ma'am", blinzelte Harry zurück.

Minerva erwiderte den Blick mit einem ihrer eigenen. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Harry traditionelle schwarze Hogwarts -Roben tragen würde. Stattdessen war sein äußeres Gewand ein tiefes Waldgrün, während darunter seine Kleidung sehr… Muggelhaft wirkte. Seine Hose und Jacke waren ein mattes Steingrau, das zu seiner Krawatte passte, obwohl sie bei näherem Hinsehen ein Muster aus hellgrünen Streifen bemerkte, das diagonal hinunterlief. Darunter trug er ein weißes Hemd.

"Mister Potter", fuhr Barty mit der Einleitung fort. "Darf ich Ihnen, Albus Dumbledore, den Schulleiter der Hogwarts -Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, vorstellen?"

"Es ist eine Ehre, dich kennenzulernen, Harry", antwortete Dumbledore.

Nachdem er vorgetreten war, um dem Schulleiter die Hand zu schütteln, richtete Bartemius, Harry´s Aufmerksamkeit auf sie.

"Und das ist Minerva McGonagall, Stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und Professorin für Verwandlung."

"Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen, Mister Potter", antwortete sie.

"Ma'am", nickte Harry.

Minerva bemerkte, dass seine Augen zu den vier Jugendlichen hinter ihr flatterten, und drehte sich um, um die Einführungen durchzuführen.

"Darf ich Ihnen vier Ihrer zukünftigen Klassenkameraden vorstellen?", Sagte sie, bevor sie jeden aufzeigte, während sie ihre Namen sagte. "Dies sind Susan Bones; Daphne Greengrass; Hermine Granger; und Neville Longbottom."

"Hi", sagte Harry schüchtern.

"Bevor wir weiter gehen, denke ich, dass es angebracht wäre, den jungen Harry zu sortieren", warf Dumbledore ein.

Minerva rezitierte automatisch ihre übliche Hausrede, die sie in den ersten Jahren vor ihrer Sortierung hielt.

"Ihr Haus wird so etwas wie Ihre Familie in Hogwarts sein ...", begann sie, bevor sie vom Teenager unterbrochen wurde.

"Ich werde nicht sortiert", sagte Harry rundheraus.

"Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Mister Potter?" stotterte Minerva. "Aber jeder, der Hogwarts besucht, wird in eines der vier Häuser sortiert."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Das mag sein, Ma'am, aber ich werde kein Hogwarts -Schüler sein, zumindest noch nicht, und deshalb muss ich nicht sortiert werden."

Minerva sah Dumbledore verwirrt an.

"Ah ja, ich glaube, Barty hat etwas dazu erwähnt", sagte Dumbledore unwillkürlich. "Aber jetzt, wo Sie hier sind, glaube ich, dass Sie verstehen werden, wie wichtig es ist, in ein Hogwarts -Haus aufgenommen zu werden."

Wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf. "Ich habe es Mister Crouch und Mister Bagman bereits erklärt."

"Informieren Sie uns über Ihre Gründe, Mister Potter", sagte Dumbledore und winkte mit einer Hand zu einem der leeren Plätze, eine Einladung, die Harry ignorierte.

"Mister Crouch und Mister Bagman haben mir erklärt, dass Hogwarts bereits einen Champion für diese Turniersache hat, an dem ich irgendwie beteiligt bin", begann Harry. "Und es gibt absolut keine Möglichkeit, dass ich in eine Schule komme und ein zweiter Champion werden möchte. Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie gut das hier von den Schülern aufgenommen werden würde?"

Minerva nickte zustimmend. Der Junge würde zumindest geächtet, gewiss gemobbt, und sie wagte nicht zu überlegen, wie die Slytherin´s reagieren würden.

"Nein, es wäre das Beste für mich, neutral zu bleiben", fuhr Harry fort. "Und das bedeutet, nicht Hogwarts -Schüler zu werden oder sortiert zu werden. Und genau gesagt, dasselbe gilt für die beiden anderen Schulen, die bereits Champions haben."

"Also wirst du dich unabhängig von irgendeiner Schule erklären?" Fragte Minerva.

Diesmal lächelte Harry sie einfach an. "Nicht im geringsten. Da es am besten wäre, wenn ich eine Schule repräsentiere, werde ich die Stonewall High, meine alte High School, vertreten."

"Eine Muggel -Schule?" Minerva keuchte über das kaum unterdrückte Kichern, das von einem der vier hinter ihr kam.

"Genau", Harry nickte, bevor er sich Dumbledore zuwandte. "Das soll nicht heißen, dass ich nicht unglaublich dankbar sein werde für das Magische Training, das Sie bereits für mich erstellt haben. Sobald das Turnier beendet ist, bin ich mehr als glücklich, offiziell Hogwarts -Schüler zu werden."

"Während deine Überlegungen stichhaltig sind, Harry, hatte ich gehofft, dass du es noch einmal überdenken würdest", sagte Dumbledore.

"Entschuldigung, es wird nicht passieren", antwortete Harry und klang alles andere als leid. "So muss es sein."

"Das Ministerium stimmt voll und ganz mit der Argumentation und Lösung von Mister Potter überein", erklärte Barty.

Minerva beobachtete Dumbledore und wartete auf die endgültige Entscheidung. Nachdem er den jungen Harry fast eine volle Minute angestarrt hatte, seufzte der Schulleiter.

"Nun", sagte er, "wenn es so ist, dann soll es so sein, denke ich. Natürlich, wenn Sie Ihre Meinung ändern ..."

Dumbledore ließ seinen Satz erwartungsvoll hängen, aber Minerva konnte bereits sagen, dass Harry seine Meinung nicht ändern würde. Sie vermutete, dass sie mit dem Rest ihrer Rede bis zum nächsten September warten musste.

"Ich werde die Elfen ein Gastquartier für dich vorbereiten lassen", sagte Dumbledore. "Vielleicht eines in der Nähe des Schlosszentrums, das am besten zu deinen unabhängigen Studium passt."

Minerva nahm das als Stichwort, zog ein Stück Pergament aus der Tasche und näherte sich Harry.

"Aufgrund Ihres Alters haben wir einen unabhängigen Studiengang für Sie arrangiert, der sowohl die individuelle Zeit mit den Professoren der einzelnen Fächer als auch Gleichrangige Tutoren umfasst", begann Minerva und deutete dabei auf die vier hinter sich.

"Mister Crouch hat so etwas erwähnt", nickte Harry.

"Natürlich haben Sie die Möglichkeit, einer der Unterrichtseinheiten im dritten Jahr beizutreten, wenn Sie die Wahlfächer wünschen, die Sie wählen", fuhr sie fort. "Sie wären noch ein Jahr älter, aber dieser Unterschied sollte überschaubar sein."

Harry schien das zu durchdenken, bevor er langsam antwortete. "Das könnte etwas sein, dem ich etwas Zeit widmen werde, aber noch nicht, denke ich. Diese Klassen haben schon zwei Monate lang stattgefunden?" Bei ihrem Nicken fuhr er fort. "Das würde mich gut hinter sich bringen und wäre weder gegenüber den Schülern, dem Lehrer noch mir fair. Wenn ich sie einholen kann, könnten wir die Idee vielleicht noch einmal überdenken?"

Minerva nickte. "Das wäre akzeptabel. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch genau wissen, welche Fächer Sie nehmen möchten. Offensichtlich sind Astronomie, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Kräuterkunde, Geschichte der Zauberei, Zaubertränke und Verwandlung, dass sind ihre Pflichtfächer Kommen wir zu ihren Wahlfächern. Es stehen Ihnen fünf zur Auswahl, von denen Sie ein Minimum von zwei wählen müssen. "

"Pflege magischer Geschöpfe; Alte Runen; Muggel -Kunde; Arithmantik und Wahrsagen", sagte sie zu Harry und verzog beim Letzten Wahlfach das Gesicht mit leichter Abscheu. "Mister Crouch hat sie heute morgen erwähnt. Die Bücher für alle von ihnen standen auf der Liste, die ich bekommen hatte, und ich kaufte sie ohne zu merken, dass ich nur ein Paar auswählen musste."

"Also haben Sie bereits eine Auswahl getroffen?" Fragte Minerva hoffnungsvoll.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Noch nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich immer noch nicht sicher, was einige von ihnen überhaupt sind."

"Wir haben deine Mitschüler für den heutigen Tag vom Unterricht befreit", warf Dumbledore ein. "Vielleicht könnten Sie dir etwas über die einzelnen Wahlfächer erzählen, während sie dich im Schloss herumführen, und dann könntest du Professor McGonagall, deine endgültige Auswahl beim Mittagessen mitteilen?"

"Danke", antwortete Harry. "Ich werde das tun."

"Ich werde Sie nach dem Mittagessen in Ihr Quartier begleiten, Mister Potter", erklärte Minerva.

"Sehr gut, sehr gut", zwinkerte Dumbledore. "Nun, wie wäre es, wenn Sie vier unseren neuen Schüler mitnehmen ... oh, vergebt mir, vielleicht könnten Sie unseren neuen Mitbewohner das Schloss zeigen?"

"Sicher, Professor", strahlte Miss Granger. "Sollen wir?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry blieb stehen, als er und die vier anderen den alten steinernen Gang erreichten. Die Tür, die sie gerade verlassen hatten, wurde von einem Paar hässlicher Wasserspeier bewacht, die er je gesehen hatte. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und durchbohrte einen dieser neuen Mitschüler mit einer Frage.

"Sie bewachen das Büro des Schulleiters. Wenn du an ihnen vorbei möchtest, musst du ihnen das Passwort mitteilen. Wenn du es nicht kennst,, werden sie eine Nachricht an den Schulleiter weiterleiten", sagte das Mädchen mit unglaublich buschigen braunen Haaren.

Harry ignorierte die Unlogik dessen, was Sie gerade gesagt hatte, und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das Mädchen. Ihre Roben und ihrer Krawatte waren blau eingefärbt. Ein großes Wappen mit einem Adler zierte die rechte Seite ihrer Robe. Sie war wohl die eifrigste der Vier, und er wollte darauf wetten, dass sie seinen Kopf mit mehr Fakten füllen würde, als er sich sofort nach Beginn der „Tour" merken konnte.

"Hermine, richtig?" Fragte Harry.

Sie nickte eifrig.

"Wie aus dem Wintermärchen von Shakespeare", erklärte Harry.

Diesmal strahlte sie ihn an. "Das wissen nicht viele Leute. Meine Eltern und meine Großeltern sind alle Shakespeare-Fans."

Nachdem er dies mit einem Nicken bestätigt hatte, wandte er sich an den einzigen anderen Mann in der Gruppe. Er war etwas größer als Harry und hatte etwas pausbäckige Wangen, die zu seinem eher unpassenden Körper passten. Seine Robe und Krawatte waren rot gekleidet, ein Löwe, war an der Stelle, an der Hermines Adler war.

"Neville", bestätigte Harry und löste ein schüchternes Nicken aus.

Harry setzte seinen Zug fort und nahm das nächste Mädchen auf. Diese hier trug Roben und eine Krawatte in Gelb mit einem Tier, von dem Harry dachte, es könnte ein Dachs sein. Sie hatte langes, mahagonifarbenes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, was ihren glücklichen Ausdruck und die tanzenden braunen Augen deutlich zum Leuchten brachte. Ein breites Lächeln war schon auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie darauf wartete, ob er sich an ihren Namen erinnerte.

"Susan?"

"Das stimmt, Harry", antwortete sie. "Es ist schön, dich kennenzulernen, und bevor ich es vergesse, wollte ich dir dafür danken, für das, was du hier tust. Ich meine,zu beschließen, erst nach dem Turnier sortiert zu werden. Cedric, ich meine, Cedric Diggory, er ist der Hogwarts -Champion und ein Hufflepuff wie ich und wir 'Puffs scheinen nicht viel Ruhm zu haben. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, dass der Hogwarts -Champion ein' Puff 'ist und wenn du der zweite Hogwarts -Champion geworden wärst, hätten sich viele von Cedric abgewandt, und er verdient es, ein wenig Ruhm für sein Haus zu gewinnen."

"Ähm, du bist willkommen", antwortete Harry und versuchte nicht auf die verbale Flut zu starren, der er gerade ausgesetzt war.

"Und du bist Daphne", sagte Harry und wandte sich an das letzte Mädchen.

Sie stand etwas abseits von den anderen drei, und während Harry feststellen konnte, dass sie aufmerksam zuhörte, wurde ihr Körper abgewandt, als wäre sie desinteressiert. Ihr zurückhaltender Blick, gepaart mit ihrem langen, glatten schwarzen Haar, schlanke Form und, wie er sich aus dem Büro erinnern konnte, die strahlendsten blauen Augen, die er je gesehen hatte.

"Richtig, Mister Potter", antwortete sie und entschied sich schließlich, ihren Kopf in seine Richtung zu drehen, sodass er diese durchdringenden blauen Augen noch einmal sehen konnte.

"Harry", korrigierte er.

Mit einem kleinen Nicken des Kopfes gab sie seinen Wünschen nach.

"Harry", wiederholte sie.

"Und Ihr vier werdet meine Lehrer sein?" Fragte er.

"Ja", antwortete Hermine. "Wir sind alle in verschiedenen Fächern und auch aus verschiedenen Häusern an der Spitze unseres Jahrgangs. Deshalb hat uns Professor McGonagall gefragt, ob es uns etwas ausmachen würde, einen Teil unserer Freizeit aufzugeben, um dich sozusagen auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen."

"Sollen wir gehen, während wir reden?" Schlug Susan vor, und zeigte zu ihrer Linken. "Auf diese Weise kann Harry das Schloss vor dem Mittagessen sehen."

Harry lief zwischen Susan und Hermine, wobei Neville und Daphne jedes der Mädchen flankierten. Während sie redeten, ließ Harry seinen Blick den Flur entlang rollen. Die Rüstungen waren nicht gerade unerwartet, schließlich war es eine Burg. Die Tatsache, dass einer der Rüstungen ihnen einen fröhlichen Gruß gab, als sie vorbeigingen, war ziemlich überraschend, was Harry dazu brachte, zusammen zu zucken und davon stolpern.

"Störe dich nicht daran", runzelte Hermine die Stirn. "Ich denke, die Weasley -Zwillinge haben sie letzte Woche verzaubert, und die Professoren haben es noch nicht geschafft, alle Rüstungen zu finden und umzukehren."

"Sie haben recht gute Streiche", brummte Neville. "Und ganz einfach zu erkennen. Groß, rote Haare und diese nervige Angewohnheit, die Sätze des anderen zu beenden."

"Es ist, als würde man ein Tennismatch sehen, wenn man mit ihnen im Gespräch ist", knurrte Hermine.

"Okay", sagte Harry langsam, als sein Blick von der nächsten Rüstung auf einen riesigen Rahmen fiel, der mit einem Dutzend Hexen und Zauberern gefüllt war, die eine Art Kartenspiel spielten. Die Tatsache, dass sie alle anhielten und winkten, als die fünf vorbeikamen, war nicht ganz so schockierend wie nach dem Kunstladen in der Winkelgasse, in dem er am Vortag gewesen war.

"Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn ihr mir mehr über die Wahlfächer erzählt?" Schlug Harry vor.

"Natürlich", freute sich Hermine. "Nun, das Wahlfach, mit dem ich dir helfen würde, wenn du es wählst, ist Muggel -Kunde. Persönlich, da du mit Muggeln aufgewachsen bist, würde ich empfehlen, dass du es nicht nimmst. Der Kurs wird von einer Hexe unterrichtet, von der ich glaube, dass sie in einem Jahrzehnt nicht mehr als hundert Meilen von einem Muggel entfernt war. Das Kursbuch ist leicht um hundert Jahre veraltet, was nicht hilft."

"Und was soll das Hexen und Zauberer über die normale Welt lehren?" Fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Ich weiß", antwortete Hermine und sah ihn angewidert an. "Ich studiere den Text in meiner Freizeit, damit ich die Z.A.G. nehmen kann, ohne an den Kursen teilzunehmen."

"Nun, ich denke, dass ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dass ich mich nicht dafür entscheiden werde", sagte Harry.

"Hattest du ... hattest du jemals das Gefühl, dass du ... die Zukunft vorhersagen könntest?" Stotterte Neville.

"Ich vermute, dass du über Wahrsagen sprichst?" Fragte Harry.

Bei Neville´s erleichtertem Nicken fuhr Harry fort. "Nein, ich hatte noch nie so ein Gefühl. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich mich bereits entschieden, das nicht zu tun. Aber ich habe es für ungefähr zwei Sekunden in Betracht gezogen. Aber dann wurde mir klar, dass ich einfach darüber nachdachte. Mit der Entschuldigung, meine Tante auszuflippen zu sehen, um etwas über die Horoskope zu erfahren, bei denen sie immer die Nase hochzieht. "

"Gute Entscheidung, Harry", antwortete Hermine. "Die meisten Leute halten es für einen _"Leichten"_ Z.A.G. Man muss nicht viel nachdenken in dem Fach und wenn du nicht schon das Geschenk hast, glaube ich nicht, dass es irgendwie hilfreich für dich wäre."

Harry nickte bevor er sich Susan zuwandte. "Also, was ist das Wahlfach, das du mir beibringen würdest?"

"Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", strahlte Susan. "Es klingt einfach so: alles über magische Kreaturen lernen, was sie essen, wie man sie identifiziert, wo sie leben und wie man sich um sie kümmert. Es macht großen Spaß."

"Welche Arten von Kreaturen gibt es?" Fragte Harry.

"Mal sehen", fing Susan an, Kreaturen aufzulisten und zählte sie an ihren Fingern aus. "Einhörner, aber natürlich wäre es dir nicht möglich, sie anzufassen, Da du ein Junge bist. Bowtruckles; Niffler; Zweihörner; Flubberwürmer; Feuerkrabben; Salamander ..."

Harry streckte die Hand aus und ergriff ihre Hände, bevor sie andere nennen konnte. "Ich habe die Hälfte der Wörter, die du gerade gesagt hast, nicht verstanden. Könnte aber interessant sein."

"Oh, das ist wahr, Harry", strahlte Susan.

"Ich nehme an, Du würdest mir entweder Alte Runen oder Arithmantik beibringen, Daphne?" Fragte Harry.

"Eigentlich beides", antwortete Daphne.

"Und was genau ist das? Sie waren die zwei, die sich am wenigsten selbsterklärend waren."

"Arithmetik untersucht im Grunde die Mathematik von Zaubersprüchen und verzauberten Objekten", antwortete Daphne. "Es wird bei der Erstellung von Zaubersprüchen und in Karrieren wie Abwehr, Verzauberungen und sogar bei der Herstellung von Tränken verwendet."

Harry verzog die Nase. "Ich habe Mathematik nie so sehr gemocht. Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht gut darin bin, weil ich es bin. Ich war nie an der Spitze des Mathe Unterrichts in Stonewall. Und obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, was diese Jobs waren, die du gerade aufgeführt hast, machen sie das Fach wichtig. "

"Ist es", sagte Daphne rundheraus. "Was Alte Runen betrifft, behandelt dieses Themen, die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, die von magischen Benutzern geschaffen wurden und Symbole zur Steuerung der Magie verwendet haben. Heutzutage werden Runen hauptsächlich beim Erstellen von Schutzzauber oder beim Verzaubern verwendet, das heißt, ein Runen-Muster, erzeugt denselben Effekt den man mit einem Zauberstab erreichen würde, aber ohne dass die Hexe oder der Zauberer den Zauberstab ständig benutzen muss."

"Wie bei der Auswahl des Abteils, das man in einen Koffer haben möchte, wenn es mehrere Abteile hat", überlegte Harry.

Daphnes blaue Augen bohrten sich in seine hinein und brachten ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, bevor sie ein wenig zustimmend nickte. "Genau."

Während sie sich unterhalten hatten, waren die fünf durch die Burg gegangen, mit verschiedenen Geheimgängen, wie sie Harry erklärten. Nun kamen sie jedoch zur Haupttreppe des Schlosses.

"Die Treppe bewegt sich?" Fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Natürlich", antwortete Daphne einfach.

"Es ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig", fügte Susan hinzu.

"Und du weißt nie, wann sie das tun werden", bemerkte Neville mit dem, was Harry sah, ein entschiedener Schauer.

"Und leider gibt es auch keinen Grund für die Bewegungen", runzelte Hermine die Stirn. "Es scheint, dass alles davon abhängt, wie sich die Treppe in diesem Moment fühlt."

Harry starrte das braunhaarige Mädchen an. _Die Treppe hatte Gefühle?_ Alles, was er tun konnte, war den Kopf zu schütteln und sich daran zu erinnern, dass er in einem magischen Schloss war.

"Ah, hier sind wir", sagte Susan glücklich und machte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tatsache, dass eine Reihe von Treppen gerade neben ihrem Stand aufgestellt hatte. "Sollen wir nach draußen gehen?"

Mit einem Achselzucken folgte Harry.

Sie kamen in einer großen Eingangshalle an, von der Harry überzeugt war, dass sie das gesamte Dursley -Haus aufnehmen könnte, und zwar auf beiden Ebenen. An einer Seite standen vier riesige Glaskästen, die mit verschiedenfarbigen Edelsteinen gefüllt waren.

"Sie zählen die Hauspunkte", sagte Neville und sah, wo er hinschaute. "Das ist nichts, um das du dich sorgen musst."

"Was ist mit den Lehrern?", Fragte Harry, als sie auf die massiven Doppeltüren zuging. "Wie sind Sie?"

"Nun, du hast Professor McGonagall bereits getroffen", antwortete Hermine. "Sie unterrichtet Verwandlung. Sie ist unglaublich streng, aber unbestreitbar fair."

"Der Rest ist in Ordnung, wenn du Trelawney nicht mitzählst, und da du keine Wahrsagerei nimmst, musst du dir keine Sorgen um sie machen", kommentierte Susan. "Sie haben alle ihre eigenen Exzentrizitäten, aber es braucht nicht viel, um sich an sie zu gewöhnen."

"Außer Snape", murmelte Neville.

Daphnes Kopf schnappte auf ihn zu und sie durchbohrte ihn mit einem kühlen, harten Blick. "Das heißt Professor Snape."

"Oh, komm schon, Daphne, selbst du musst zugeben, dass der Mann voreingenommen ist", schnaubte Susan.

Widerwillig nickte Daphne nur einmal. "Trotzdem ist er mein Hauslehrer und ein Meister der Zaubertränke."

Harry hatte vorher voreingenommene Lehrer gehabt. Er erinnerte sich an ein paar Jahre, als der Englischlehrer sich anscheinend auf eine bestimmte Gruppe von Mädchen bezogen hatte und den Rest der Klasse ignorierte. Abgesehen davon, dass er kein Hogwarts -Schüler war oder in einem Klassenzimmer voller anderer war, konnte er nicht sehen, wie die Neigung von Professor Snape ihn beeinflussen konnte.

"Vielleicht erzählt ihr mir mehr von den Häusern", schlug Harry vor und wechselte absichtlich das Thema. "Ich vermute, die verschiedenen Farben und Tiere, die ihr tragt, haben etwas damit zu tun?"

"Ja", antwortete Hermine. "Hogwarts wurde vor über tausend Jahren von den größten Hexen und Zauberern dieser Zeit gegründet: Rowena Ravenclaw; Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor; und Salazar Slytherin. Die vier Häuser wurden zu ihren Ehren benannt, und jedes Haus verkörpert die Eigenschaften dieses bestimmten Hauses und dessen Gründer.

"Ich trage das Blau und den Adler von Ravenclaw, dem Haus, das für Intelligenz, Wissen und Witzigkeit bekannt ist", beendete sie.

"Ich komme aus Gryffindor, dem Haus der Mutigen, Tapferen und Ritterlichen", erklärte Neville. "Wir sind durch den Löwen vertreten."

"Wie ich schon sagte, Harry, ich komme aus Hufflepuff", erinnerte Susan ihn. "Das Haus Hufflepuff legt großen Wert auf harte Arbeit, Loyalität und Fairness."

"Das Haus Slytherin zeichnet Ehrgeiz, List und Einfallsreichtum aus", erzählte Daphne. "Wir tragen die Schlange, da bekannt ist, dass Slytherin selbst mit Schlangen sprechen konnte."

"Oh, das kann ich auch!" Rief Harry aus.

"Du? Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, spricht Parsel -Zunge?" Fragte Daphne ungläubig.

"Wenn das bedeutet _"Mit Schlangen zu sprechen"_ , dann ja", antwortete Harry. "Ich war immer in der Lage, es zu tun. Versehentlich setzte ich es im Zoo bei einen Gespräch mit einer Boa Constrictor ein, und ließ dabei das Fenster verschwinden, als mein Cousin mich aus dem Weg schubste...Kein guter Tag", beendete er mit einem Kopfschütteln.

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es so gewesen wäre", antwortete Daphne, aber der Schimmer in ihren Augen hatte sich in etwas geändert ... berechnend.

"Am besten, sagst du es nicht jedem, Harry", sagte Neville ernst.

"Warum?" Fragte Harry und fühlte sich plötzlich nervös, weil alle ihn ansahen.

"Sagen wir einfach, dass es nicht gut ist, Parsel sprechen zu können", antwortete Hermine. "Es ist eine Eigenschaft, die ausschließlich mit Dunklen Zauberer hier in Großbritannien in Verbindung gebracht wird."

"Was? Aber warum?" Fragte Harry.

Er erhielt jedoch keine Antwort, als ein plötzlicher Luftstoß einem weißen Blitz und einem unerwarteten Gewicht auf seiner rechten Schulter vorausging. Harry drehte seinen Kopf und fand dort eine schneeweiße Eule. Ihre goldenen Augen starrten ihn an.

"Hedwig?"


	7. Let There Be Light

**Kapitel 6 – Let There Be Light**

 **12.20 Uhr**

 **Donnerstag, 3. November 1994**

 **Große Halle, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Harry betrat die Große Halle von Hogwarts und sah sich interessiert um.

Sein erster Gedanke war, dass es ziemlich groß war und drei- bis viermal so groß war wie die Sporthalle der Stonewall High. Vier lange Tische liefen über die gesamte Länge des Saales, und auf beiden Seiten standen Sitzgelegenheiten, offensichtlich für die vier Häuser zum Essen. Ein fünfter Tisch, dieser wesentlich kleinere, lief senkrecht zu den anderen und saß auf der erhöhten Plattform.

 _Für die Lehrer,_ dachte er.

Eine Seite der Halle war mit großen Buntglasfenstern geschmückt und ließ Licht herein, während über ihm die Decke den Himmel nachahmte, komplett mit Wolken, die darüber glitten. _Magie_ , musste er sich erinnern. Dutzende von Fackeln verputzten die Wände und warteten darauf, den Raum nachts zu beleuchten. Harry konnte nicht sagen, dass gerade Fackeln ausreichen würden, um einen Raum dieser Größe zu beleuchten.

Seine Inspektion wurde durch ein Trio von Jungen unterbrochen, die sich vor ihm und seinen vier neuen Freunden materialisierten. Harry´s Augenbrauen erhoben sich, als er sich innerlich schimpfte. Zwei dieser Jungen wurden nach den gleichen Richtlinien wie Dudley gebaut und waren offensichtlich keine Menschen, die man normalerweise übersehen sollte. Der Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern ließ ihn glauben, dass sie wahrscheinlich genauso klug waren wie Dudley.

Der dritte Junge war anders. Sein platinblondes Haar war makellos zurückgekämt, mit einem Haar, das nicht in Ordnung war. Seine grün gekleideten schwarzen Roben schienen von höchster Qualität zu sein, und sein Gesichtsausdruck telegraphierte seine hohe Meinung von sich selbst über die Welt. Harry war zufrieden damit, sich ein Urteil zu bilden, bevor er sich entschied, ob die Meinung des Jungen über sich selbst berechtigt war.

"Schließlich doch noch entschieden, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, oder, Potter?" der blonde Junge streckte seine Hand aus.

"Hi, du weißt natürlich schon, dass ich Harry Potter bin. Schön dich kennenzulernen", sagte Harry mit falscher Fröhlichkeit.

"Oh, das ist Crabbe und das ist Goyle", sagte er und deutete auf die zwei humpelnden Tiere hinter seinen Schultern. "Und ich bin Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Bist du wirklich?" Antwortete Harry und streckte seine Hand aus, sie zu schütteln. "Ich habe noch nie jemanden mit dem Namen Draco getroffen. Das ist eine Art cooler Name."

Draco Malfoy schien etwas überrascht zu sein, und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er zu einer offensichtlich vorbereiteten Rede zurückkehrte.

"Jetzt, wo du hier bist, wirst du bald herausfinden, dass einige Zauberer-Familien viel besser sind als andere, Potter. Du willst dich doch nicht mit der falschen Sorte Freundschaft schließen. Ich kann dir dabei helfen."

Harry hatte bemerkt, wie Malfoy´s Blick zu Neville und Hermine ging, als er sagte, dass es die falsche Sorte sei. Und somit hatte Harry sich endgültig ein Urteil über den Jungen gemacht.

"Kannst du wirklich?" fragte er eifrig. Bei Malfoy´s eingebildetem Nicken fuhr Harry fort. "In diesem Fall wüsste ich etwas besseres, bevor ich falsch liege. Was macht eine Familie zur richtigen oder falschen Sorte?"

Malfoy starrte ihn an, bevor sein Gesicht sich in einen gewohnten Ausdruck verwandelte, ein hochmütiges spöttisches Lächeln.

"Nun, verstehst du, Potter, das meiste kommt von der Herkunft", erklärte Malfoy.

"Herkunft, sagst du?" wiederholte Harry nachdenklich und ignorierte einen Moment die entsetzten Ausdrücke, die Hermine, Neville und Susan ihm jetzt zuwarfen.

"Ja, genau", nickte Malfoy. "Diese magischen Familien, die ihre Familien mindestens fünfzehn Generationen zurückverfolgen können, haben die meiste magische Kraft."

"Familien mit einer magischen Kraft, die auf einer langen magischen Geschichte beruht, sind die, nach denen ich Ausschau halten sollte?" fragte Harry nochmals.

"Zunächst einmal", warnte Malfoy. "Natürlich ist das nur der Anfang. Du wirst feststellen, dass diese Familien unweigerlich auch mit dem meisten Geld und Einfluss in der Gesellschaft und auf der politischen Bühne kommen."

Harry nickte verstehend, bevor er sich Neville zuwandte. "Also, Neville. Ich muss fragen; Wie weit kannst du dein magisches Erbe zurückverfolgen?"

"Ähm, zwanzig ... dreiundzwanzig Generationen, Harry", antwortete Neville.

"Gut, gut. Susan? Dieselbe Frage."

"Siebenundzwanzig Generationen", antwortete sie.

Daphnes Augen verengten sich, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Harry wusste, dass sie herausgefunden hatte, dass hier etwas los war, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was es war.

"Bevor du fragst, kann die Familie Greengrass ihr magisches Erbe in neunzehn Generationen zurückverfolgen."

Hermines Kopf war gesunken, noch bevor er sich umdrehte, um sie zu fragen.

"Ich bin eine Hexe der ersten Generation, Harry", sagte sie dumpf. "Meine beiden Eltern sind Muggel."

Sie drehte sich um, aber Harry streckte schnell den Arm aus und hielt sie fest. Sobald er sicher war, dass Hermine bleiben würde, wandte er sich wieder Malfoy zu.

"Also sollte ich mit Neville, Susan und Daphne befreundet sein. Oh, und mit dir, nehme ich an", fasste er zusammen.

"Nun", sagte Malfoy gedehnt. "Daphne und ich definitiv. Die anderen beiden wahrscheinlich nicht."

"Warum?" Fragte Harry ungläubig. "Sowohl Susan als auch Neville haben eine längere Familiengeschichte als Daphne."

"Stimmt, aber ihre Familien haben sich mit den Muggel vermischt", gestand Malfoy und lehnte sich näher.

"Interessant", antwortete Harry. "Was ist mit mir? Wo passe ich da hinein? Ich stamme aus zwei uralten Familien, den Potters und den Peverells. Ist dies die richtige „Art" von Familie?"

"Normalerweise würdest du das sein", antwortete Malfoy widerwillig, "aber dein Vater beleidigte beide Familien, indem er ein Schlammblut heiratete."

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Hier war ein Begriff, den er nicht kannte. Er wandte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an Neville, aber es war Susan, die antwortete.

"'Schlammblut' ist ein abwertendes Wort für eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer der ersten Generation, die auch als Muggel -Geborene bekannt sind." Sie fuhr dann fort, um ihm zu helfen, zu verstehen. "Malfoy und Daphne werden als Reinblut bezeichnet. Neville und ich werden als Blutverräter klassifiziert. Das bedeutet im Wesentlichen, dass wir uns mit Muggel oder „Muggel -Geborenen "besudelt" haben. Andererseits werden die Menschen, die einen Zauberer oder Hexe und einen Muggel -Geborenen Elternteil haben, als Halbblut bezeichnet. "

"Ah, danke dafür, Susan", lächelte Harry, bevor er sich wieder Malfoy zuwandte. "Also, mit wem ich mich anfreunden sollte, kommt auf den Familienstatus an. Und ihr Familienstatus wird mir auch sagen, wie viel magische Macht, Geld und welchen Einfluss sie haben. Ist das in etwa richtig?"

Malfoy nickte bei der eindeutigen Summierung wacklig.

"Wenn das alles der Fall ist, muss ich mich fragen, warum in aller Welt, du überhaupt mit einem Halbblut wie mir sprichst?" Harry überlegte, bevor er diese Frage beiseite winkte. "Das ein anderes mal. Ich möchte mehr von diesem Familienblut sehen und wie es funktioniert." Er blickte Malfoy über die Schulter und steckte Crabbe und Goyle mit seinem Blick fest. "Ich nehme an, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ihr beide hier mit Malfoy seid, dass ihr Reinblüter seid?"

Als er ein bestätigtes Nicken bekam, fing Harry an, die sechs um ihn herum zu packen und neu zu ordnen. Crabbe und Goyle stellte er neben Malfoy und Daphne neben ihm. Als nächstes kamen Neville und Susan und dann eine Lücke für sich, mit Hermine am Ende.

"So funktioniert also die Wertung?" fragte er, bevor er auf jede Gruppierung zeigte. "Reinblüter, Blutverräter, Halbblüter und Magier der ersten Generation. Richtig. Richtig. Nun, ich möchte das in Aktion sehen. Ich kann noch nicht viel zaubern, aber ich kann ein Licht erzeugen. Ich vermute, das ist für den Rest von euch alles andere als schwer. Nun, wenn ihr alle ein Licht macht, stimmt es, dass die Lichter an diesem Ende, " Hier zeigte er auf das reinblütige Ende, bevor er auf Hermine deutete" heller ist als das Ende?"

"Das ist richtig", sagte Malfoy fest, aber Harry spürte die Spur von Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme.

"Es würde helfen, wenn wir alle unsere Magie wirklich in den Bann ziehen, Harry", schlug Susan vor.

"Magie in den Zauber drücken?" Überlegte Harry und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. "Okay, ich denke, dass ich das kann. Jetzt brauchen wir einen Richter. Jemand unparteiisches."

Harry sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie eine Menschenmenge zusammengebracht hatten. Dutzende von schwarz gekleideten Hogwarts -Schülern umstellten die Konstellation, die Harry gemacht hatte. Er überlegte, einen von ihnen zu fragen, bevor er die perfekte Lösung gefunden hatte.

Harry stürmte durch die Menge und blieb schlitternd vor dem nächsten Lehrer stehen. Dieser Mann war groß und hatte glattes, fettiges schwarzes Haar, das so gescheitelt war, dass sich Vorhänge zu beiden Seiten seines Gesichts bildeten. Er hatte auch die größte Hakennase, die Harry je gesehen hatte.

"Potter. Was machst du in dieser Uníform?" Fragte der Mann.

Für einen Moment verblüfft warf Harry einen Blick auf sich, bevor er die Frage wegwarf.

"Wenn Sie das Gewand meinen, Sir, ich weiß, dass es kein Teil von Stonewall's Uniform ist, aber ich wollte etwas, das mich mehr in die Magische Welt einfügt. Aber wer wird es Ihnen sagen, hey? Nun, das was ich Sie fragen wollte, ob Sie uns helfen könnten, Sir? "

"Ihnen helfen, Potter?" fragte der Mann verwundert, als wäre ihm noch nie in seinem Leben so eine fremde Frage gestellt worden.

"Ja, Sir", nickte Harry. "Sie sehen, wir haben dort eine Debatte über den Blutstatus und wie das mit magischer Kraft gleichkommt. Wir alle werden ein Licht erzeugen und wir brauchen jemanden, der uns sagt, ob die Helligkeit dem entsprechenden Blutstatus entspricht."

Während er sprach, hatte er es geschafft, den Lehrer mit sich zu führen. Sobald er dort war, schlüpfte er zwischen Hermine und Susan durch.

"Nun, machen Sie weiter", sagte die Lehrerin.

Harry hielt inne und beobachtete, wie die anderen ihre Zauberstäbe zogen und _"Lumos"_ murmelten oder sagten. Als Harry das Ende ihrer Zauberstäbe mit einem weißen Licht aufleuchten sah, nickte Harry, hob seine Hand, öffnete seine Handfläche und wollte Licht haben.

Sofort schwebte ein weißer Ball in der Größe eines Tennisballs über seiner Handfläche. Er lächelte und legte den Kopf schief, um ihn auf Fehler zu untersuchen. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, was Susan gesagt hatte, seine Magie in den Bann zu drängen, und ließ den Ball heller werden. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als der Ball wieder halb so groß wurde und seine Helligkeit fast verzehnfachte.

Harry spürte, wie sich Schweiß auf seiner Stirn bildete, je länger er seine Magie in diesen hellen, glühenden Ball in seiner Handfläche drückte. Endlich konnte er es jetzt mehr halten und wollte es auslöschen.

Harry atmete schwer, beugte sich vor und legte seine Hände auf die Knie. Schließlich hob er den Kopf, um den Lehrer anzusehen.

"Also, hat es so funktioniert, wie es sollte? Wer war der Klügste?"

"Ich glaube, es ist sicher zu sagen, dass Sie das hellste Licht hervorgebracht haben, Potter", antwortete der Lehrer mit der Hakennasen, mit einem komischen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, das Harry nicht identifizieren konnte.

"Oh. Nun, was ist dann mit allen anderen? Wie war die Reihenfolge der Helligkeit?" Fragte Harry und richtete sich auf, als er spürte, wie seine Kraft zurückkehrte.

Die Lippen des Lehrers verzogen sich und Harry fragte sich, ob er antworten würde. Nachdem er einen Blick auf die versammelte Menge geworfen hatte, gab er die Ergebnisse ihres Experiments an.

"Miss Greengrass und Miss Granger produzierten ein gleichermaßen helles Lumos. Die Lichter von Mister Malfoy und Miss Bones waren nur geringfügig weniger hell. Als nächstes kam Mister Longbottom, mit den Herren Crabbe und Goyle die das schwächste Lumos produzierten."

"Danke, Sir", antwortete Harry mit einem Nicken, bevor er sich Malfoy zuwandte. "Nun, es scheint, dass deine Theorie von Blutstatus, die magischer Kraft gleicht, falsch ist, Draco."

Malfoy sah aus, als ob er in irgendeiner Form protestieren würde, ein Protest, den Harry verabscheuen wollte.

"Die Ergebnisse waren eindeutig und von Professor fair und unparteiisch beurteilt ..." Harry sah den Lehrer fragend an, als er begriff, dass er vergessen hatte, seinen Namen zu fragen.

Zum Glück kam der Mann zur Rettung. "Snape."

"Professor Snape. Und es ist sehr klar, was genau dieses Experiment gezeigt hat. Du, Draco Malfoy, bist ein Fanatiker. Ich schlage vor, dass du gut, lange und gründlich darüber nachdenkst, was heute hier passiert ist und wie dies zu deinem Blutstatus in dieser Welt passt."

Harry wandte seinen Blick zu den anderen beiden großen Jungen und nickte ihnen zu. "Danke, dass ihr geholfen habt."

Ihre Verwirrung darüber, wie sie reagieren sollten, ließ Harry nur den Kopf schütteln, bevor er sich zu seinen Freunden umdrehte.

"Sollen wir zu Mittag essen?" Fragte er dann.

Die anderen vier formierten sich um ihn herum, als sie sich von der Menge entfernten. Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf die nun überfüllten Tische und entdeckte ein mögliches Problem.

"Ähm, wo sollen wir sitzen?" fragte er und winkte mit der Hand vor ihnen.

"Es ist üblich, an seinem Haustisch zu sitzen", sagte Daphne.

Und abgesehen von zwei Gruppen von Schülern in verschiedenen farbigen Gewändern, eine Gruppe in Himmelblau und die andere in Blutrot, wurde jeder Tisch von Hogwarts -Schülern dominiert, die nur eine Farbe trugen.

"Nun, könnte das ein Problem sein?" überlegte er. "Ich denke, wenn ihr dazu bereit seid, mich zu haben, muss ich einfach jede Mahlzeit zwischen euch hin und her wechseln."

"Du könntest heute bei mir am Gryffindor -Tisch sitzen, wenn du willst", fragte Neville zögernd.

"Hört sich großartig an, Neville, danke. Wir treffen uns später bei dir", lächelte Harry, bevor er Neville erlaubte, ihn zur Seite der Halle zu führen.

Es wurde Platz für die beiden geschaffen, von denen Harry glaubte, dass sie im gleichen Alter waren.

"Hi, ich bin Harry", sagte er und sah sich alle an.

"Harry, das sind die Viertklässler aus Gryffindor", stellte Neville vor und deutete auf jeden. "Das sind Dean und Seamus neben dir, das ist Ron neben mir, und gegenüber sind Lavender, Parvarti, Fay und Alice."

Es gab einen Chor von "Hallo" sowie Händeschütteln.

"Das war eine Show, die du dort abgezogen hast", erklärte Seamus mit irischem Akzent, während er Kartoffeln auf seinen Teller schaufelte.

"Ja, ich denke, dass war es," Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es konnte jedoch nicht geholfen werden."

"Was meinst du?" Fragte Fay. "Hat Malfoy etwas gesagt?"

"In gewisser Weise", antwortete Harry. "Er bot mir an, mich mit den "richtigen Familien" vertraut zu machen. Und dann hatte er die Kühnheit, mich über den Blutstatus aufzuklären, die meisten meiner neuen Freunde zu beleidigen, und auch ich dachte darüber nach."

"Woher wissen Sie, dass diese leichte Konkurrenz zu solchen Ergebnissen führen würde?" Fragte Neville.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Um ehrlich zu sein, tat ich es nicht. Alles, was ich machen konnte, waren zwei Fakten. Erstens hatte ich vier Schüler als Lehrer erhalten, die hier in ihrer Klasse an der Spitze stehen und zufällig jede Art von Blutstatus repräsentieren, über die Malfoy herzog. Und zweitens, ich kannte seinen Typ. "

"Du hast vor dem Gespräch festgestellt, dass er ein Fiesling ist?" Fragte Ron.

"Ja. Siehst du, ich kenne solche Fieslinge. Sie haben mich mein ganzes Leben lang leiden lassen, zu Hause, in der Grundschule und in den ersten paar Jahren in Stonewall. Und ich würde ihn auf keinen Fall, auf den Zeh treten. Behaltet den Gedanken bei, dass er mich hier einschüchtern könnte ", erklärte Harry, bevor er sich Neville zuwandte. "Es tut mir leid, dich und die anderen so auf die Stelle zu bringen. Ich weiß, wie es ist, unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, ich habe es jedes Mal bekommen, wenn ich in der Magischen Welt bin, mit diesen _„Der Junge-der-überlebt-hat" Mist_ "

"Mist?" stotterte Ron. "Aber du bist verdammt nochmal berühmt!"

Harry starrte ihn an, als wären ihm gerade zwei Köpfe gewachsen.

"Warum in aller Welt sollte ich berühmt sein wollen, weil ich nicht gestorben bin, als meine Eltern starben?" fragte er. "Ich hätte sie viel lieber hier als den ganzen dummen Ruhm."

"Aber hat dich das nicht in das Trimagische Turnier gebracht?" Fragte Dean.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Vermutlich. Zumindest ist das meine Vermutung, jemand, hat meinen Namen in diesen verdammten Kelch gesteckt und hofft, dass er heraus kommen würde. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Presse mit vier Champions und Den-Jungen-der-Lebt ihre wahre Freude haben wird. "

"Das haben sie", nickte Lavendar. "Seitdem gab es jeden Tag etwas auf der Titelseite."

"Du weißt also nicht, wie dein Name in den Kelch gekommen ist?" Fragte Parvarti.

"Nein. Wie konnte ich? Ich steckte in Surrey fest. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dieses Turnier existierte, bis in dieser Nacht zwei Zauberer an unsere Tür klopften." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Fragten, wie mein Name in den Kelch kam und aus diesem Becher kam, ist eine für die ... die ... ah ... magische Polizei."

"Auroren", stellte Neville hilfreich zur Verfügung.

"Auroren, richtig, ich werde versuchen, mich daran zu erinnern. Wie auch immer. Wenn ich nicht mit Elf hierher kommen konnte, kann ich nicht sehen, wie ich zum Wettbewerb gezwungen werden kann", sagte Harry.

"Warum bist du dann hier, wenn du nicht Teilnehmen willst?" fragte Fay schließlich in die Stille, die Harry´s Aussage geschaffen hatte.

"Oh, nein, versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich werde am Wettkampf teilnehmen. Zumindest genug, um meine Magie nicht zu verlieren", bestätigte Harry. "Und warum ich hier bin, sagen wir einfach, dass die Konkurrenz in einem Wettbewerb, den ich nicht zu gewinnen hoffe, eine bessere Alternative ist als die, die ich bereits hatte."

"Wie kannst du nur sagen, dass du keine Hoffnung hast, zu gewinnen?" Fragte Ron ungläubig. "Nachdem wir bereits gesehen haben, was du bereits mit deiner Magie kannst, kannst du auf jeden Fall gewinnen!"

"Du meinst das leichte Ding?" Fragte Harry nur um ein kräftiges Nicken zu erhalten. "Ich habe mir nur das beigebracht, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben erledigen kann. Als ich mit der Arbeit fertig war und meine Arbeit erledigt hatte, war meine Energie für den Tag aufgebraucht und ich brauchte Licht, um zu sehen, was ich tue, also habe ich mir das selbst beigebracht. "

Harry hob seine Hand und zog seinen leichten Ball hervor. Um ihn herum gab es Oohs und Ahhs in Hülle und Fülle.

"Ich habe Monate gebraucht, um herauszufinden, wie ich vorgehen soll, und dann noch länger, damit es beleuchtet bleibt, wenn ich mich nicht darauf konzentriert habe."

"Was kannst du sonst noch ohne Zauberstab tun?" Fragte Seamus eifrig.

Nachdem er das Licht hatte verschwinden lassen, drehte Harry seine Hand und wollte, dass der Salzstreuer vor Dean zu ihm kam.

"Und das schließt das Ausmaß meiner magischen Kräfte ab", sagte Harry zu ihnen.

"Nicht wahrscheinlich, Harry", schüttelte Neville den Kopf. "Wenn du das bereits tun kannst, glaube ich nicht, dass du lange brauchen wirst, um zu lernen, die gleichen Dinge zu tun, die wir können."

Harry zuckte unverbindlich mit den Schultern. Der Vortrag entwickelte sich dann zu den anderen, die Harry alles über die Magie erzählten, die sie gelernt hatten und wie Hogwarts war, und die Klassen sowie die Lehrer, die alle ein wenig mit sich selbst einhergingen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **13:35 Uhr**

 **Donnerstag, 3. November 1994**

 **Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Sie sind sicher, dass dies die Wahlfächer sind, die Sie verfolgen möchten", fragte Professor McGonagall Harry, als sie durch die Korridore von Hogwarts gingen.

"Ja, Ma'am", antwortete Harry. "Die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Alte Runen klingen beide faszinierend; sowohl Daphne als auch Hermine versichern mir, dass Arithmantik unglaublich nützlich sein wird."

"Hmm, solange Sie sich nicht in etwas gedrängt fühlen, das Sie nicht tun wollen", beharrte Professor McGonagall.

"Überhaupt nicht", versicherte Harry ihr. "Die einzige andere Option waren Muggel -Kunde und Hermine sagte, ich würde es viel besser treffen, wenn ich das Wahlfach nicht nehme, als den Unterricht zu besuchen."

"Ja, ich bin mir der Gefühle von Miss Granger in Bezug auf dieses spezielle Thema durchaus bewusst", erklärte Professor McGonagall, wobei sich ihre Lippen erheblich verengten.

Während sie gingen, holte Professor McGonagall ein Stück Pergament aus der Tasche und klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf. Sie präsentierte es ihm dann.

"Ihr Stundenplan. Wie Sie sehen, ist die überwiegende Mehrheit Ihrer Kurse abends. Nur so konnten wir die individuelle Unterrichtszeit zwischen Ihnen und den Professoren in Ihren Stundenplan einarbeiten. Diese Kurse beginnen am Montag ich gebe Ihnen morgen und am Wochenende Gelegenheit, zu jedem Thema vorzulesen.

"Sie werden auch angemessene Zeiten besprechen müssen, um mit Miss Granger, Bones und Greengrass sowie mit Mister Longbottom Zeit zu verbringen. Denken Sie daran, dass sie Ihre persönliche Zeit aufgeben, um Ihnen Nachhilfe anzubieten. Missbrauchen Sie sie nicht."

"Natürlich nicht, Ma'am", versicherte Harry ihr schnell.

"Der Rest Ihrer Zeit wird von Ihnen erwartet, selbstständig zu lernen", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort. "Aus Sicherheitsgründen würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie in erster Linie mit den nicht auf Zauberstab basierenden Fächern beginnen, bis Sie etwas Unterricht in den Zauberstab-basierten Fächern Unterricht erhalten haben."

"Ja, Ma'am", stimmte Harry zu.

Einige Minuten danach gingen die beiden in Stille. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich im dritten Stock befanden, irgendwo im nordöstlichen Teil der Burg. Ganz unerwartet blieb Professor McGonagall neben einer Skulptur eines magischen Ritters stehen. Zumindest dachte Harry, dass er es sein sollte.

Er trug eine mittelalterliche Rüstung mit einem Schwert in der rechten Hüfte und einem Schild am linken Arm. Der wichtigste Weg, auf dem er sich von einem regulären Ritter unterschied, war die Existenz eines Zauberstabes, der fest in der rechten Faust des Ritters eingeklemmt war.

"Sir Rogeric, das ist Mister Potter", sagte Professor McGonagall zu der Skulptur. "Er wird in den Quartieren wohnen, die Sie auf absehbare Zeit bewachen."

"Uhm, Hallo?" Sagte Harry und fühlte sich unglaublich dumm, mit einem geschnitzten Steinstück zu sprechen.

Der Helm des Ritters richtete sich auf Harry, bevor er sich zum Gruß leicht verbeugte.

"Sie müssen Sir Rogeric ein Passwort setzen, damit er weiß, wen er in Ihre Räume lassen soll", sagte Professor McGonagall.

"Ähm, okay", sagte Harry und dachte wütend an ein passendes und leicht zu merkendes Wort. Ein Wort stand sofort in seinen Gedanken. In der Tat war es das Wort, das vor kurzem in seinem Leben recht verbreitet war.

Harry trat näher an den Ritter heran und flüsterte seine Wahl "Eberesche".

Mit einem Kopfnicken trat Sir Rogeric zur Seite und enthüllte eine schlichte Holztür. Bei Professor McGonagalls Geste trat Harry vor, öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

Im Inneren fand er ein malerisches kleines Wohnzimmer, bestehend aus zwei Sessel, und einem zweisitzigen Couch aus tiefblauem Stoff, der um den kleinen Couchtisch gruppiert war, der vor einem kleinen Kamin stand. Hinter dem Raum, direkt vor einem großen Fenster, stand ein Tisch, an dessen Enden je ein hartgesottener Holzstuhl stand. Zu seiner Rechten befanden sich zwei Türen an der Wand. ein großes, leeres Bücherregal dazwischen.

"Sie finden ein privates Badezimmer durch eine dieser Türen und Ihr Schlafzimmer durch die andere", sagte Professor McGonagall zu ihm aus der Tür. "Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, finden Sie einen Professor der Schule und wir helfen Ihnen gerne weiter."

"Danke, Professor", lächelte Harry.

"Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen wollen, ich habe die Drittklässler von Hufflepuffs und Slytherins, die ich in Kürze unterrichten sollte", sagte sie, bevor sie ihm zu nickte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Harry verließ die beiden Türen, durchquerte den Raum und umkreiste den Tisch. Er öffnete das Fenster und grinste, um eine Ansicht zu sehen, die teilweise mit dem Schwarzen See gefüllt war. Der Rest wurde mit einer langen Grasfläche aufgenommen, bevor er in einem dichten Wald verschwand.

Ein weißer Blitz veranlasste ihn, in der Zeit zurückzutreten, damit seine Schneeeule durch das Fenster gleiten konnte, ehe er sich auf einen der Stühle setzte.

"Hey, Hedwig", sagte er, streckte ihre Brustfedern aus und sagte: "Das erste, was ich getan habe, war, das Fenster zu öffnen, als ich meine Räumlichkeiten bekam."

Hedwig blinzelte ihn langsam an, was Harry grinsen ließ.

"Ich werde dir eine richtige Sitzstange bauen, sobald ich kann", versprach Harry. "Für den Moment hoffe ich, dass es dir nichts ausmacht, wenn ich den Rest dieses Ortes überprüfe."

Die erste Tür, die Harry öffnete, war sein neues Schlafzimmer.

Das erste, was er bemerkte, war die Kommode neben ihm, aber das war nur aus dem Augenwinkel. Was ihn wirklich faszinierte, war das riesige Himmelbett. Harry grinste wahnsinnig und rannte vorwärts, um sich auf eine luxuriöse Weichheit zu stürzen. Kurz bevor er sprang, stoppte er jedoch. Ein Paket war in die Mitte seines Bettes gelegt worden.

Neugierig hob Harry das braune Paket auf. Sein Kopf senkte sich, als er das Stück Pergament von der Stelle zog, an der es unter den Schnüren eingeklemmt worden war. Dann entfaltete er es und las die Nachricht: 

_Dein Vater hat mir dies vor seinem Tode_

 _zur Aufbewahrung überreicht. Nun ist die_

 _Zeit gekommen, ihn dir zu geben._

 _Gebrauche ihn klug._


	8. Crowds and First Classes

**Kapitel 7 -** **Crowds and First Classes** ****

**14:45 Uhr**

 **Samstag, 5. November 1994**

 **Harrys Quarters, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Harry wusste, dass er sich versteckte. Das bedeutete nicht, dass er es zugeben musste, außer vielleicht sich selbst gegenüber, im tiefsten, dunkelsten Teil seines Bewusstseins.

Es war leicht, sich selbst zu täuschen, als er die notwendige Arbeit verrichtete. Es wäre einfach nicht gut, den massiven Holzhaufen in der Mitte seines Arbeitszimmers liegen zu lassen. Und dann waren da die Eimer und die Schubkarren aus Holzresten, die gelagert werden mussten; Werkzeuge, die gebrauchsfertig aufgehängt werden wollten; Lackdosen und Schachteln mit Nägeln und Schrauben zum Verstauen; und ein besonderer Ort für seine schnitzenden Materialien.

Und als alles erledigt war, konnte Harry seinen Ebereschen-Schreibtisch zum Lernen vorbereiten und danach an der Einrichtung eines Kunstatelier´s arbeiten.

So war es ziemlich einfach, sich selbst zu täuschen zu glauben, dass das, was er tat, lebenswichtig war, bevor er mit dem Lernen all dieser seltsamen neuen Themen überschwemmt wurde.

Natürlich glaubte er es nicht.

Er wusste es.

Wie konnte er nicht? Besonders nach der Art, wie er in sein Quartier gerannt war, klopfte sein Herz, sein Atem ging so schwer, wie es war.

Er war jetzt zwei Tage in Hogwarts gewesen. Und in dieser Zeit war er von fast allen umzingelt. Jeder, von den Schülern über die Lehrer bis zu den Geistern aller Dinge, wollten ihn treffen und ihm das Ohr abquatschen.

Und wenn es eine Sache gab, die Harry wirklich hasste, dann war es Aufmerksamkeit. Aufmerksamkeit bedeutete, dass die Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Und wenn die Augen auf ihn gerichtet wären, würden unvermeidlich schlimme Dinge passieren.

Natürlich war alles auf die Dursley´s zurückzuführen.

Immer wenn seine Tante oder sein Onkel die Augen auf ihn gerichtet hatten, bedeutete dies zusätzliche Aufgaben oder Misserfolge, Schläge oder andere Strafen, weil die besagten Aufgaben nicht rechtzeitig oder korrekt genug ausgeführt wurden oder dass er etwas Verrücktes tat. Dudley war auch jemand, von dem Harry nie Aufmerksamkeit gewollt hatte. Dudley´s Aufmerksamkeit bestand darin, Harry zu jagen mit seinen Freunden zu spielen und Harry zu Brei zu schlagen.

Mit Dudley´s Segen hatte er und andere, zuerst in Little Whinging und dann in seiner Grundschule, ihn drangsaliert, ihn schikaniert und geschlagen. In den ersten paar Jahren war es sogar in Stonewall High so, bevor Dudley´s Einfluss schließlich diejenigen aufhören ließ, die nicht mehr mit Dudley rumhingen, seit er nach Smeltings ging.

Sicherheit war etwas, von dem Harry immer gedacht hatte, es sei erreicht, wenn er alleine war, irgendwo versteckt war oder wo er anonym sein konnte. Warum waren Kunst und Holzbearbeitung und sogar Hauswirtschaft das eine Jahr, in dem er sie genommen hatte, für ihn ein gutes Thema gewesen waren. Es waren Themen, in denen er allein gelassen werden konnte.

Hier in Hogwarts war das anders. Hier stand er ständig im Rampenlicht. Hier wurde er aufgesucht, es war kein ungewöhnliches Ereignis in Harry´s Leben, nur die Argumentation war anders. Anstatt ihn zu verprügeln, wollten alle hier in Begleitung von dem Jungen-der-Lebt sein und mit dem Trimagischen Champion gesehen werden.

Er hatte versucht, sich an seine vier Lehrer zu halten. Hermine, Neville, Susan und Daphne waren an dem Tag, als er mit ihnen angekommen war, sehr nett gewesen, und er war an diesem Abend sogar ins Bett gegangen und hatte davon geträumt, vielleicht sogar Freunde zu finden. Bei jeder Mahlzeit hatte er mit einem von ihnen an einem anderen Haustisch gesessen und versucht, sie besser kennenzulernen, während er auch andere traf.

Unglücklicherweise schien es, als hätte sein Stunt in der Großen Halle, das erste Mittagessen mit Draco Malfoy, spektakulär zurückgeworfen. Oh ja, er hatte seinen Standpunkt bewiesen, dass er nur wegen seiner Eltern voreingenommen gegenüber jemandem war und er war ziemlich sicher, dass er dieses potenzielle Mobbing im Keim erstickt hatte.

Aber es war seine leichte Art, die so viel Schwierigkeiten verursacht hatte. Wer wusste, dass etwas, das er sich selbst beigebracht hatte und jetzt so mühelos tat, als so _**'ehrfürchtig'**_ angesehen wurde? Wortlose und Zauberstab-Lose Magie hatten sie es genannt, etwas, das anscheinend in einem so jungen Menschen fast unbekannt war.

Das hatte dazu geführt, dass noch mehr Menschen in seiner Nähe sein wollten und die ständigen Fragen, ob er es ihnen beibringen kann. Und er hatte gedacht, dass er einfach da war, um zu lernen. Scheinbar gab es auch hier eine menge Dummköpfe...

Heute war Samstag, ein Tag, an dem es keinen Unterricht gab, war besonders schlecht. Er war an diesem Morgen durch die Bibliothek gewandert, staunte über das bizarre Ablagesystem, das verwendet wurde, und schüttelte den Kopf, als er versuchte, das zu finden, was er dort brauchte. Und während der ganzen Zeit, in der er dort war, war er durch eine Mädchengruppe verfolgt worden, als wäre er eine Art Rockstar und sie seine Groupies.

Irgendwann war das Gefühl, gefangen zu sein, zu groß und er war den ganzen Weg aus dem Schloss gerannt. Leute, die auf Besenstielen hoch über eine Art Spielfeld flogen, hatten seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und hatten ihn mitgerissen.

Harry saß hoch über dem Boden in einer der Tribünen und wunderte sich, als er das Spiel sah. Es machte absolut keinen Sinn, aber es war trotzdem faszinierend. Es gab offensichtlich einen Hüter, der drei Reifen bewachte und sieben Spieler in jeder Mannschaft und es waren drei … nein ... vier verschiedenen Bälle gleichzeitig im Spiel. Die Tatsache, dass zwei dieser Bälle ständig auf dem Spielfeld herumrissen und versuchten, die Menschen von ihren Besen zu stoßen, machte es einfach zum gefährlichsten Spiel, das Harry je gesehen hatte.

Er hatte es erst fünf Minuten geschafft unbemerkt zu bleiben, bevor die Leute bemerkten, dass er dort war. Dann waren die Horden gekommen. In einer Art Blitzlicht waren die Plätze um ihn herum gefüllt und er bekam Kommentare aus vier verschiedenen Quellen auf einmal. Und sie hatten sich so eng um ihn herum gepackt, dass es so war, als wäre er eine Sardine in einer Dose, was ein Entkommen unmöglich machte. Er war gezwungen zu bleiben, bis das Spiel beendet war.

Danach war er sofort in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt. Das Mittagessen wäre schön gewesen, aber er hatte im Laufe der Jahre so viele Mahlzeiten versäumt, dass ein weiteres keinen Unterschied machen würde.

Und so hatte er sich aus dem ungeschrumpften Durcheinander, das Mister Crouch auf dem Boden gelassen hatte, den großen Arbeitsraum im dritten Abteil in seinem Kofferraum aufgeräumt. Nachdem er dies getan hatte, hatte er bereits ein erstes Projekt vor Augen, eine Stange für Hedwig.

Ein leises Klopfen ertönte die Treppe hinunter, die zu seiner Werkstatt zurückführte, und Harry hielt inne, den Kopf geneigt und eine große Eichenplanke in seinen Händen. Nach einer Minute kam es wieder und er begriff, was es sein musste, Sir Rogeric klopfte an seine Tür.

Es hatte Harry drei Besucher gekostet, bevor er endlich akzeptiert hatte, dass die Steinstatue, die sich vor seiner Tür befand, auch seine Besucher auf diese Weise ankündigte. Zwischen der Vorstellung, dass es sich einfach um einen Lehrer handeln könnte, war Harry der Meinung, dass es sich wahrscheinlich um einen anderen Menschen handelte, der sich nach dem _**'berühmten'**_ neuen Kind im Schloss erkundete, und platzierte die Planke auf der großen Werkbank in der Mitte bevor er langsamer wurde und aus seinem Koffer aufstieg, durch sein Schlafzimmer und durch das Wohnzimmer zur Tür ging.

Er holte tief Luft und öffnete die Tür. Ein falsches halbes Lächeln schlich sich auf seinem Gesicht.

"Ja?" fragte er und blieb stehen.

Die Frau, die vor ihm stand, war jemand, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie war sicherlich nie während einer Mahlzeit am Tisch des Personals gewesen, und die dunkelblaue Robe, die sie trug, zeigte weiterhin ein Abzeichen, in Form eines Schildes dass, sie auf ihrer Brust trug, was auch darauf hinwies, dass sie keine Lehrerin war.

Er vermutete, dass diese Frau im mittleren Alter war; Zumindest war sie älter als Tante Petunia, aber jünger als Professor McGonagall. Ihr graues Haar war kurz geschnitten und betont ihr rechteckiges Kinn. Das auffälligste Merkmal der Frau war jedoch das Monokel, das sie über ihrem rechten Auge trug. Es gab ihr definitiv einen sehr ernsten, keinen unsinnigen Blick und Harry wusste instinktiv, dass dies jemand war, den man nicht verärgern sollte.

"Mister Potter? Mein Name ist Madame Amelia Bones. Ich bin die Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgungsbehörden des Ministeriums für Magie", erklärte sie.

Harry blinzelte, verarbeitete, was er gerade gehört hatte, und übersetzte es in 'Muggel -Sprache'.

"Sie sind ein magischer Polizist", antwortete er schließlich. "Schön, Sie kennenzulernen. Möchten Sie reinkommen?"

"Danke, Mister Potter", nickte sie und trat durch die Tür.

"Haben Sie gesagt, Ihr Name wäre Amelia Bones?" Fragte Harry. "Irgendeine Beziehung zu Susan Bones hier in Hogwarts?"

"Ja, Mister Potter. Susan ist meine Nichte", antwortete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das ihre Gesichtszüge erheblich milderte.

"Susan ist nett", sagte Harry, "sie wird eine meiner Lehrer sein, in Verteidigung, Zauberkunst und magischen Geschöpfe, glaube ich."

"Ja, sie hat mir darüber geschrieben", antwortete Madam Bones.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Madam Bones?" Fragte Harry, obwohl er vermutete, dass er die Antwort wusste, schließlich hatte er gelernt, dass es niemals klug war zu zeigen, dass Sie im Umgang mit Autoritätspersonen zu viel wussten.

"Ich wollte mit Ihnen darüber sprechen, dass Ihr Name aus einem magischen Gegenstand kam, in den er eigentlich gar nicht hätte sein dürfen", sagte sie.

"Das ist richtig, ich glaube, Mister Crouch hat erwähnt, dass Sie das tun würden", antwortete Harry. "Möchten Sie lieber hier reden, oder mit hinunter kommen?"

"Hinunter, Mister Potter?" Fragte Madame Bones und hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Hogwarts Gästezimmer mehrere Ebenen anbietet."

"Oh nein, das tun sie nicht", antwortete Harry. "Mister Bagman schlug vor, dass ich einen Koffer mit drei Fächern kaufe, und einer von ihnen hat einen riesigen Raum. Ich war gerade da, um ihn einzuräumen, bevor Sie ankamen."

"In diesem Fall wird es gut gehen, Mister Potter", sagte Madam Bones zu ihm. "Ich muss Ihre persönlichen Sachen nicht sehen."

"Okay und es heißt 'Harry', Ma'am, nur 'Harry'", sagte Harry zu ihr.

"Wie du willst, Harry", sagte sie, als sie sich in die zwei Sessel vor dem Couchtisch setzten.

"Wie ich bereits sagte, bin ich hier in Bezug auf den Vorfall, der am einunddreißigsten Oktober dieses Jahres stattfand, nämlich dass dein Name aus dem Feuerkelch gezogen wurde und dich zum vierten Champion im Trimagischen Turnier macht." begann Madam Bones.

"Allein aufgrund dieser Tatsachen wurde offensichtlich eine Reihe von Gesetzen gebrochen, die untersucht werden müssen. Zuerst suchen wir den Täter, der den Kelch mit einem so starken Confundus -Zauber bezaubert hat, dass er sogar ein von einem Kobold verzaubertes Objekt überlisten konnte. Dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass dein Name als zu diesem Zeitpunkt minderjährigen Person im Spiel war, was gegen die Regeln des Turniers ist. Bevor wir zum letzten Verbrechen kommen, von dem ich vermute, dass es eine Reihe von Fragen gibt, die ich dir stellen muss und einen Test, den ich durchführen muss. "

"Okay", stimmte Harry zu und winkte, dass sie fortfahren sollte.

"Waren Sie an der Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei an den Terminen 21. Oktober und 31. Oktober diesen Jahres?" Fragte sie.

"Nein, Ma'am", antwortete Harry sofort. "Ich war in Surrey, entweder bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel, in der Schule oder auf der Arbeit."

"Hatten Sie das Wissen, dass das Trimagische Turnier in den nächsten zehn Monaten an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei abgehalten werden sollte?"

"Nein, Ma'am", antwortete Harry. "Ich hatte noch nie davon gehört, bis Mr. Crouch und Mr. Bagman am 31. Oktober in mein Haus kamen."

Madam Bones nickte, zögerte und stellte die nächste Frage, obwohl Harry bereits wissen konnte, dass sie wusste, wie die Antwort aussehen würde.

"Also hast du deinen Namen weder in den Feuerkelch geworfen noch jemanden gebeten, es entweder verbal, schriftlich oder in irgendeiner Form für dich zu tun?"

"Nein, Ma'am", sagte Harry nachdrücklich.

"Danke, Harry", sagte Madam Bones. "In Anbetracht der Umstände habe ich nichts anderes erwartet. Wenn ich darf, würde ich einen Test durchführen."

Bei seinem Nicken zog sie einen kleinen Koffer aus der Tasche, öffnete ihn und ließ ein Stück Papier auf dem Tisch schweben. Dann wurde ihr Zauberstab in einem komplizierten Muster über dem Papier bewegt, bevor dieses Muster in Harry´s Richtung wiederholt wurde. Schließlich nickte sie und zog Papier, Tasche und Zauberstab weg.

"Wie erwartet, trägt das Papier, das aus dem Feuerkelch kam, deine magische Signatur", sagte Madam Bones.

"Wie ist das möglich?" Fragte Harry und einen Moment später "und warum wurde es erwartet?"

"In Beantwortung deiner zweiten Frage wurde erwartet, dass der Kelch dich als legitimen Teilnehmer für das Trimagische Turnier akzeptiert und dich dann mit einem magischen Vertrag an das Turnier gebunden hat", erklärte Madam Bones. "Zu deiner ersten Frage glaube ich, dass die Antwort auf diese Frage zu den Antworten auf meine ursprünglichen Fragen führen wird. Irgendwie bekam jemand ein Stück Papier, das du unterschrieben hast in die Finger, und bekam damit auch deine magische Signatur."

"O-kay", sagte Harry langsam und versuchte zu verstehen, wie das möglich sein könnte, wenn er keine magischen Leute kannte, bevor Mr. Crouch und Mr. Bagman vor seiner Tür erschienen waren, abgesehen von Hagrid. Er war sich sicher, dass er in der Nähe von Surrey einen zwei Meter langen Mann bemerkt hätte.

"Ich werde dich natürlich über unsere Ermittlungen auf dem Laufenden halten", versprach Madam Bones. "Wenn ich darf, eine letzte Frage, die sich auf diesen Fall auswirken kann oder nicht, okay?"

"Sicher", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Warum hast du zugestimmt, an einem magischen Wettbewerb teilzunehmen, bei dem keine Hoffnung oder gar Möglichkeit besteht, zu gewinnen?"

"Oh, das ist einfach", sagte Harry, "Damit konnte ich den Ligusterweg, vier Jahre früher entkommen."

"Ich nehme an, dass du nicht gern bei deinen Verwandten bist?" Fragte Madam Bones langsam, ein Stirnrunzeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Das würde es milde ausdrücken", sagte Harry.

"Ich verstehe", antwortete Madam Bones. "Danke für deine Zeit, Harry. Ich werde mich melden."

"Danke, Ma'am", antwortete Harry und begleitete sie zur Tür.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **19:35 Uhr**

 **Montag, 7. November 1994**

 **Zaubertranklabor, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Harry schlüpfte eifrig in das Zaubertrank-Labor, das sich ungewöhnlicherweise in den Kerkern der Schule befand und sah sich um.

Es war ein dunkler Raum, der nur von einem Dutzend Fackeln in Wandhalterungen beleuchtet wurde. Ein kleines Fenster hoch oben auf einer Seite des Raums würde tagsüber wahrscheinlich zusätzliches Licht hereinlassen, tat es aber vorerst nicht. Schränke und Regale voller nicht identifizierbarer Reagenzien und Kräutern säumten die Wände. Ein Dutzend alter Holzbänke standen offenbar in zwei Reihen, offensichtlich für die Schüler, während der Arbeitstisch und die Tafel des Lehrers auf der kleinen erhöhten Fläche am anderen Ende des Raumes waren. An einer Seite der Plattform befand sich eine zusätzliche Tür, die dazu führte, dass Harry nur vermuten konnte, wohin sie führte.

"Nehmen Sie Platz, Mister Potter", sagte eine kalte Stimme.

Harry´s Blick wanderte, als er weiter in den Raum ging, um den Besitzer dieser Stimme zu finden.

Seine Augen verengten sich, als er endlich die dunkle Gestalt entdeckte, die in den Schatten einer Ecke verborgen war. Der Lehrer, Professor Snape, trug tief schwarze Gewänder, so dass er ihn kaum wahrnehmen konnte, bis er gesprochen hatte. Seine fahle Haut, die halb hinter schwarzen, fettigen Haaren versteckt war, half auch nicht.

Da er der einzige war, der diesen Kurs belegte, wählte Harry einen Platz am vorderen linken Schreibtisch.

"Sie sind hier, um die subtile Kunst der Zaubertrank-Herstellung zu erlernen", erklärte Professor Snape mit einer Stimme, die, obwohl sie fast flüsternd war, eindeutig durch den Raum getragen wurde. "Ich hoffe, du hast schon voraus gelernt."

"Das habe ich, Sir", sagte Harry zu ihm. "Zumindest habe ich die ersten halben Dutzend Kapitel von Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue gelesen."

"Das ist ... etwas, so enttäuschend es auch tatsächlich ist", kommentierte Snape. "Du solltest zumindest eine Vorstellung davon haben, was das Fach Zaubertränke beinhaltet."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. "Ich denke schon. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, scheint es eine Mischung aus Chemie und Kochen zu sein, nur mit magischen Zutaten, um den Trank dazu zu bringen, das gewünschte Ergebnis zu erzielen."

Snape´s entsetzter Ausdruck zeigte eindeutig, dass er von Harry´s Erklärung weniger als beeindruckt war.

"Zaubertränke sind eine Kunstform. Um das gewünschte Ergebnis zu erzielen, bedarf es weitaus mehr als Kochen oder mit dem Winken eines Zauberstabes", informierte Snape ihn angewidert.

Nachdem Harry unsicher nickte, fuhr Snape fort. "Nun, wie Sie so weit _**gelesen**_ haben"der Sarkasmus war hier nicht zu übersehen und Harry fragte sich, was er getan hatte, um sich von diesem Lehrer so niedermachen zu lassen, "Sie sollten kein Problem damit haben, die Zutaten zuzubereiten und vorzubereiten. Der heutige Trank ... "

Bei dieser Ankündigung wirbelte Snape herum und klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tafel. Sofort erschienen die Anweisungen für die Zubereitung des Zaubertranks. Harry würgte beinahe bei dem Gedanken an einige der Zutaten: Schlangenzähne; Wellhornschnecken; Stachelschweinborsten; und Flubberwurmschleim unter anderem.

"Zutaten sind in diesem Schrank zu Ihrer Linken. Sie haben eine Stunde Zeit. Beginnen Sie", wies Professor Snape an, bevor er sich prompt hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

Harry starrte seinen Lehrer an. Das war's? Das war das Ausmaß seiner allerersten Lektion in der Zaubertrank-Herstellung? Hier ist die Anleitung; Fang an? Wo waren die detaillierten Anweisungen und Demonstrationen zur Zubereitung der Zutaten? Wo waren die Sicherheitshinweise? Wo war die Sicherheitsausrüstung? Wollte er einfach dort sitzen, anstatt persönliche Anweisungen zu geben?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss, das Beste aus den Dingen zu machen.

Zumindest, dachte er, hatte er beschlossen, seine alte Chemieausrüstung zu behalten und sie mit nach Hogwarts zu bringen.

Er griff in seine Tasche und begann, die Dinge herauszunehmen, die er brauchte: Kessel, Silbermesser, Messingwaage. Und dann, nach ein paar Sekunden, begann er die Art und Weise einzurichten, wie ihn sein alter Chemielehrer ihm einst gezeigt hatte. Sein Notizblock und sein Stift legte er zur Seite, um die von ihm durchgeführten Schritte aufzuschreiben und seine Beobachtungen zu notieren. Sein alter Laborkittel wurde ausgepackt und angezogen und dann wurden auch die Brille, die Nase und die Mundmaske angelegt.

"Potter, was denkst du machst du da?" fragte Snape mit leicht erhobenen Augenbrauen.

"Ich bereite mich darauf vor, den Trank herzustellen", antwortete Harry, nachdem er die Maske von seinem Mund weggezogen hatte.

"Und was ist das alles?" Fragte Snape und winkte abfällig, als er um seinen Schreibtisch ging und näher kam.

Harry wartete, bis seine Inspektion abgeschlossen war, bevor er fortfuhr.

"Ist das ... Muggel -Wissenschaft-Ausrüstung?" Fragte Snape, Ekel war klar in seiner Stimme.

"Äh, ja, Sir", antwortete Harry selbstbewusst. "Es ist nur Standard-Sicherheitsausrüstung, Sir."

"Überflüssig", erklärte Snape. "Entferne es. Ich will es nicht mehr in diesem Klassenzimmer sehen."

Harry starrte den Mann an. Die Sachen ausziehen und den Trank ohne jegliche Schutzkleidung herstellen? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war viel zu viel in ihn hineingelegt worden, als dass er so etwas Dummes tun könnte.

"Aber was ist, wenn es einen Unfall gibt?" Fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Dieses Zeug soll mich beschützen."

Snape starrte ihn an. "Dafür sind Madam Pomfrey und der Krankenflügel zuständig. Jetzt. Entfernen Sie diesen Muggel -Quatsch."

Harry´s Augen verengten sich. Der Geist des Mannes war offensichtlich fest entschlossen. Und darauf hatte er sich so gefreut. Keine richtigen Anweisungen; keine Sicherheitsausrüstung Dies war kein Klassenzimmer. Dies war ein Unfall, der nur darauf wartete zu passieren.

Harry zog absichtlich seinen Labormantel, die Schutzbrille und die Maske ab und steckte sie in seine Tasche zurück. Als nächstes gingen Block und Stift, gefolgt von Kessel, Messer und Waage wieder in seine Tasche.

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du alles weglegen sollst, Potter", schnappte Snape. "Wie solltest du deinen Trank ohne deinen Kessel herstellen?"

"Das werde ich nicht, Sir", antwortete Harry und hob den Riemen seiner Tasche auf. "Es tut mir leid, Sir, ich habe mich wirklich darauf gefreut, Zaubertränke zu lernen. Aber ich lehne es unter so unsicheren Bedingungen ab. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie Ihre Zeit verschwendet haben."

Und bevor der Professor antworten konnte, war Harry herum gewirbelt und trat aus dem Raum.


	9. Magical Intent

**Kapitel 8 -Magical Intent**

 **8:30 Uhr**

 **Dienstag, 8. November 1994**

 **Büro des Schulleiter´s, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Die Göre will nicht unterrichtet werden!" spie Severus Snape aus.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er wurde im Laufe der Jahre viel schlimmeres genannt, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er für schlimmere Dinge verantwortlich gemacht worden war, aber dieses Mal hatte er beschlossen, sich zu behaupten.

Die beiden waren im Büro des Schulleiters, Harry saß auf dem Stuhl, den ihm angeboten worden war, der Professor ging herum, seine schwarzen Roben wehten, als er auf die Pirsch ging.

"Nun, Severus, üble Nachrede wird uns nirgendwohin bringen", erklärte der Schulleiter Dumbledore leicht, seine blauen Augen blinzelten hinter seiner Brille.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie Snape´s Grimasse sich vertiefte.

"Es handelt sich offensichtlich um die letzte Zaubertrank-Stunde", bemerkte Schulleiter Dumbledore. "Vielleicht, wenn Sie mir genau sagen, was passiert ist?"

Das Streiten hörte auf, als Snape sich drehte und den Schulleiter anstarrte. "Potter ist angekommen. Ich habe ihm die gleichen Anweisungen gegeben, die ich jeden im ersten Jahr der ersten Unterrichtsstunde erteilen würde, habe ihn angewiesen, den Heiltrank gegen Furunkel herzustellen, und dann weigerte er sich, dies zu tun und ging."

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich. Er musste zugeben, dass es im Wesentlichen richtig war. Irreführend, aber genau. Er musste sich auch wirklich wundern, wie es jemandem gelang, das Thema zu lernen, wenn dies der übliche Unterrichtsplan war, ein paar grandiose Aussagen, gefolgt von der Anweisung des Tranks auf der Tafel.

"Ist Professor Snape´s Beschreibung der Ereignisse genau, Harry?" Fragte der Schulleiter Dumbledore.

"Im Wesentlichen, denke ich", gab er widerwillig zu, "obwohl ich mehr Details gegeben hätte."

"Du hast also den Unterricht von Professor Snape verlassen?" bestand Schulleiter Dumbledore darauf.

Harry´s Augen verengten sich. Es war offensichtlich, wen der Schulleiter hier bevorzugte, und es war nicht die Wahrheit. Er hatte erwartet, zumindest nach seiner Version der Ereignisse gefragt zu werden.

"Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich keine Wahl hatte", antwortete Harry vorsichtig.

"Darf ich fragen, warum du dich so gefühlt hast?" Fragte der Schulleiter Dumbledore und seine Augen gingen zu seinem Zaubertrank-Meister.

Harry unterdrückte sein Gefühl des Triumphs. Nun konnte er seine Seite der Geschichte erzählen.

"Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es unklug wäre, in einer sehr gefährlichen Situation im Klassenzimmer zu bleiben und einen Trank herzustellen", antwortete er.

"Gefährlich?" Stotterte Snape. "Meine Klassenzimmer sind nicht gefährlich, es sei denn, die Dummköpfe darin können den Anweisungen nicht richtig folgen."

"Mir wurden keine Anweisungen oder Demonstrationen gegeben, wie man die Zutaten zubereitet oder den Trank herstellt, abgesehen von dem Aussehen der Anweisungen an der Tafel, einer Kopie dessen, was in meinem Lehrbuch zu finden ist", sagte Harry, den Ausbruch des Mannes mit der Hakennase ignorierend.

"Es wurden keine Sicherheitsanweisungen ausgegeben und auch keine Sicherheitsausrüstung geliefert oder hervorgehoben. Und als ich versuchte, meinen Laborkittel, eine Schutzbrille und eine Gesichtsmaske zu verwenden, Elemente, die in jedem normalen Chemieunterricht der High School obligatorisch sind, wenn es um potentiell flüchtige Substanzen geht, verbot der Professor dessen Anwendung und verwies darauf, dass sie nie wieder in sein Klassenzimmer gebracht werden sollten.

"Ich habe mich mit der Frage beschäftigt, wie wichtig die richtige Sicherheitsausrüstung ist, nicht nur im Chemieunterricht, sondern auch bei der Arbeit bei _**Keating's**_ , dass ich mich nicht in eine unsichere Umgebung begeben würde. Also bin ich gegangen." beendete Harry seine Sicht der Dinge.

"Muggel -Unsinn", spuckte Snape und warf seine Arme in die Luft. "Vielleicht ist so etwas da draußen nötig, aber nicht hier, wo wir einen Krankenflügel haben und Pomfrey, alles in Handumdrehen heilen kann."

Schulleiter Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück, die Ellbogen auf den Armlehnen seines Stuhls, die Hände vor ihm gestreckt. Seine Augen schienen Harry nie zu verlassen, als er nachdachte.

"Professor Snape hat recht, Harry", sagte der Schulleiter schließlich. "Magische Heilung ist bei Unfällen tausendmal effektiver."

"Bei allem Respekt, Sir, ich möchte die Dienste des Krankenflügels erst gar nicht brauchen", sagte Harry unnachgiebig.

"Trotzdem ist Zaubertränke ein obligatorisches Thema und während du es von Professor Snape lernst, musst du dich an seine Regeln in seinem Klassenzimmer halten", entschuldigte Schulleiter Dumbledore sich und Snape grinste.

"In diesem Fall fordere ich einen anderen Lehrer an", erklärte Harry formell.

"Professor Snape ist einer der führenden Zaubertrank-Meister im Land, Harry, es würde Ihnen schwer fallen, jemanden zu finden, der besser in der Zaubertrank-Herstellung ist." entgegnete Schulleiter Dumbledore.

"Das ist in Ordnung, Sir. Ich werde eine weniger sachkundige Person vorziehen, wenn sie sicherheitsbewusster sind und bessere Anweisungen geben können als, "Die Zutaten befinden sich im Schrank, die Anweisungen stehen auf dem Brett, fangen Sie an", sagte Harry.

Dumbledore´s Hand schnappte nach oben und unterbrach alles, was Snape´s Ausbruch sein würde.

"Ich fürchte, während du in Hogwarts bist, wirst du den Anweisungen von Professor Snape folgen müssen", sagte Schulleiter Dumbledore in einem Tonfall, der besagte, dass die Diskussion jetzt beendet sei.

"Ich verstehe", antwortete Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Wenn das alles ist, Sir, werde ich gehen. Ich habe heute morgen eine Lernsitzung."

"Natürlich, Harry, natürlich", erklärte Schulleiter Dumbledore leichthin.

Harry schritt aus dem Raum, sein Gehirn wirbelte schon vor Ideen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **12:05 Uhr**

 **Dienstag, 8. November 1994**

 **Große Halle, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Bei Merlin´s Eiern", erklärte ein schlaksiger Rotschopf, als er und sein Zwilling auf die gegenüberliegende Bank hockten.

"Bei Merlin´s verdammten Eiern", korrigierte der andere.

"In der Tat", nickte der erste. "Wie könnte es anders sein?"

"Auf jeden Fall Gryffindor -Material", bemerkte der zweite.

"Kein anderes Haus würde das einfach tun", stimmte der andere zu.

"Willkommen in Hogwarts, junger Harry", grinsten sie zusammen.

"Du wirst das Leben hier sehr interessant machen", fügte der zweite hinzu.

"Und werde noch mehr zur Legende, als du schon bist", stimmte der andere zu.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als wäre er in einem seltsamen Tennismatch gefangen, in dem die Worte zwischen zwei identischen Gegnern statt Tennisbällen hin und her geschickt wurden.

"Würdest ihr beide damit aufhören", fragte er, "Ich kann euch sonst nicht mehr folgen."

"Nein, junge Harrikins", antwortete einer mit einem Kopfschütteln.

"Wir reden immer so", sagte der andere und schüttelte den Kopf in direktem Kontrapunkt zu seinem Bruder.

"Wer seid ihr?" Harry beschloss, es zu versuchen.

"Wir sind die Weasleys. Ich bin Fred", sagte der rechte.

"Und ich bin George", stellte der andere vor, bevor er seinen Bruder misstrauisch ansah. "Warte, ich dachte ich wäre heute Fred."

Derjenige, der Fred sein konnte, winkte abweisend. "Zu spät, ich bin jetzt Fred."

"Würden Sie sich damit zufrieden geben, Forge zu sein, damit ich Gred sein kann?" fragte sein Zwilling.

"Ich kann dem zustimmen", stimmte der andere zu und wandte sich dann mit einem Nicken an Harry.

"Hallo, ich bin Gred", sagte derjenige, der Forge sein sollte.

"Und ich bin Forge", grinste der andere.

Harry´s Mund bewegte sich, ohne dass ein Geräusch kam. Schließlich schüttelte er einfach den Kopf und beschloss, sich nicht einmal darum zu bemühen, einen von ihnen mit irgendeinem Namen anzusprechen.

"Weasley", schloss er sich schließlich an. "Ich nehme an, ihr seid mit Ron verwandt?"

Die beiden verzogen das Gesicht. "Wir werden niemals etwas zugeben."

"Es gibt nichts, was Sie beweisen können, um uns mit dem Jungen zu verbinden."

Wieder spürte Harry, wie sich sein Mund auf und ab bewegte, bevor er endlich seine Stimme zum Laufen bringen konnte.

"O-Kay. Vielleicht könnt ihr eure Kommentare von eben, erklären?" Versuchte Harry es.

"Nun siehst du, wir haben beobachtet, dass du große Eier haben musst ..."

"Massive Eier", korrigierte der andere.

"Massive Eier, um den Mut zu haben, den fettigen Trottel zu verlassen."

Es dauerte nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis Harry _"den fettigen Idioten"_ mit Snapes deutlich ungewaschenem Haar verband.

"Ich werde einfach nicht in einer unsicheren Umgebung arbeiten", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hat keine Sicherheitsausrüstung geliefert und würde dies nicht zulassen."

"Ein interessantes Konzept, _"Sicherheitsausrüstung"_ , bemerkte ein Zwilling.

"Besonders nach all den Unfällen, die wir im Laufe der Jahre hatten", stimmte der andere zu.

"Dies könnte etwas sein, das wir untersuchen sollten."

"Wir haben gehört, dass du Muggel -Zeug mitgebracht hast ..."

"Könntest du uns diese zeigen?" fragte ein Zwilling.

"Sicher", stimmte Harry zu. "Kommt vor dem Abendessen vorbei, und ich zeige euch, was ich mitgebracht habe."

"Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir diese kopieren?" fragte der Zwilling rechts.

"Solange es mir nicht weh tut, sehe ich kein Problem", gestattete Harry.

Der Zwilling links wies seine Bedenken ab, bevor er sich seinem Bruder zuwandte.

"Könnte ein richtiger Geldspinner sein."

"Und der ultimative Streich ..."

"In der Tat", nickte der andere eifrig, offensichtlich auf derselben Wellenlänge.

"Kannst du dir eine ganze Klasse vorstellen?"

"Damit aufzutauchen, während sie es tragen?"

"Aber ich muss es von Dad fernhalten."

"Zu recht", stimmte der andere zu, bevor er sich zu Harry umdrehte, um es zu erklären. "Unser Vater ist schwer vernarrt in Muggel -Sachen. Kann es einfach nicht lassen, die Dinge auseinander zu nehmen."

"Nicht dass irgendetwas daran falsch ist. Tun Sie die gleiche Sache selbst ..."

"Nur mit Zaubersprüchen und Tränken und Dingen anstelle von Muggel -Sachen."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass dies ein langes Mittagessen sein würde. Unglaublich interessant, aber lang. Und er war sich sicher, dass er am Ende ein Aspirin brauchen würde.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 _ **7:45 Uhr**_

 _ **Dienstag, 8. November 1994**_

 _ **Klassenzimmer für Zauberkünste, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**_

"Guten Abend, Mister Potter", rief der kleine Lehrer fröhlich. "Kommen Sie rein, kommen Sie rein."

Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und näherte sich der Vorderseite des Zimmers, wo er den Lehrer auf einem Stapel Bücher stehen sah. Harry blinzelte, überlegte es sich dann aber. Er vermutete, dass der kleine Lehrer, der ihn stark an die Kobolde erinnerte, die er bei Gringotts gesehen hatte, in der Lage war, das gesamte Klassenzimmer zu sehen. Aber warum er einfach keine Plattform benutzte, hatte er keine Ahnung.

"Nun, sind Sie bereit, für Ihre erste Lektion in Zauberkunst?" Fragte Professor Flitwick.

"Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry und ließ seine Tasche auf einen Schreibtisch fallen.

"Keine Notwendigkeit", kommentierte Professor Flitwick und stoppte Harry, als er ein Notizheft und einen Stift aus seiner Tasche zog.

"Ich dachte, dass wir uns jetzt auf die praktische Arbeit konzentrieren würden und ich Ihnen Kapitel zuweisen würde, die Sie während Ihrer individuellen Lernzeit lesen sollten", erklärte Professor Flitwick. Dann, noch eifriger als zuvor, fuhr er fort. "Bevor wir anfangen, habe ich mich gefragt, ob Sie mir dieses wunderbare Licht zeigen würden, von dem ich so viel gehört habe?"

"Sicher", antwortete Harry mit einem Achselzucken.

Dann hob Harry eine Hand und öffnete seine Handfläche, damit der Lichtball erscheinen konnte.

"Wunderbar, wunderbar", rief Professor Flitwick aus und klatschte freudig in die Hände. "Nun, ich habe gehört, dass Sie es heller machen können?"

Wie an diesem Tag in der Großen Halle konzentrierte sich Harry darauf, seine Magie in das Licht zu drängen, genau wie Susan es befohlen hatte. Der Ball wurde wieder stärker und intensiver.

"Ausgezeichnet, Mister Potter, ausgezeichnet. Wenn Sie ihm erlauben würden, zu seiner früheren Helligkeit zurückzukehren?" Fragte Professor Flitwick.

Harry tat es und blinzelte die Flecken aus seinen Augen.

"Können Sie es auch verändern?" Fragte Professor Flitwick.

"Ich kann die Farben wechseln lassen", antwortete Harry.

Dann, nach einer ermutigenden Bewegung, wollte Harry, dass der Lichtball von Weiß zu Rot über Grün zu Gelb zu Blau und dann zu einem tiefen Schwarz wechselte, das mit einem jenseitigen Licht pulsierte.

"Wunderbar, einfach wunderbar", erklärte Professor Flitwick. "Sie können es jetzt loslassen, Mister Potter."

Harry tat es und lächelte den strahlenden Lehrer an.

"Das war eine wirklich hervorragende Darstellung nicht nur ohne Zauberstab, sondern auch für stille Zaubersprüche", bemerkte Professor Flitwick. "Nun, ich möchte, dass wir an diesem Aspekt Ihrer Magie arbeiten und an der normalen Zauberarbeit, die ich für uns vorbereitet hatte."

"Okay", stimmte Harry zu.

"Beginnen wir mit dem gleichen leichten Zauber. Nehmen Sie Ihren Zauberstab heraus, Mister Potter."

Sein Handgelenk bewegte sich so, wie es Mister Ollivander ihm beigebracht hatte, als er ihm das Zauberstab-Halfter verkauft hatte, und Harry´s Zauberstab schoss in seine Hand. Er wunderte sich immer noch über die erstaunliche Art und Weise, wie Mister Ollivander die beiden Hölzer miteinander verwoben hatte. In erster Linie war der Zauberstab tiefrot, was auf seine Basis aus Ebereschen-Holz hindeutete. Die Weide war in dem Muster aus weißem Holz zu erkennen, das sich vom Griff nach oben wehte und an eine Ranke von Blättern erinnerte, die in Richtung Sonne wuchsen.

"Im Allgemeinen", so Professor Flitwick, "sind Zauber eine Kombination aus drei Elementen: Zauberstab-Bewegung, Beschwörung und magischer Wille oder Absicht. Stummes Zaubern wie Sie es getan haben, als Sie Ihren Lichtball erstellt haben, negieren einen Teil dieser Gleichung, aber es ist wahrscheinlich der kleinste Teil eines Zaubers.

"Um nun den gleichen Effekt zu erzeugen, das heißt, Licht mit dem Zauberstab und dem Lumos -Zauber zu erzeugen, können Sie einen zusätzlichen Teil der Gleichung, in diesem Fall die Bewegung des Zauberstabes, fallen lassen. Dies ist wahrscheinlich einer der einfachsten Zauber, der existiert. Ein einfacher magischer Wille, Macht oder Vorsatz ist alles, was erforderlich ist. Die meisten Schüler beginnen mit der Beschwörung, in diesem Fall: _**Lumos**_ , aber ich glaube, dass Sie auf diesen Teil wahrscheinlich verzichten können.

"Ich möchte, dass Sie einfach ihren Zauberstab in der Hand halten und Lumos sagen. Schauen Sie mir zu, wie ich es demonstriere."

Harry beobachtete aufmerksam, wie der winzige Zaubermeister seinen Zauberstab hob, eindeutig "Lumos" sprach, und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes leuchtete in einem hellen weißen Licht.

"Um den Zauber zu beenden, ist die Beschwörung" Nox" notwendig, sagte Professor Flitwick. "Jetzt sind sie dran, Mister Potter."

Harry verlagerte seinen Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich auf das Ende. Licht wollte er, genau wie es gezeigt worden war. Und dann war es da. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes glänzte jetzt mit einem Licht, das zwar hell war, aber bei weitem nicht so hell war wie das, was er ohne Zauberstab erzeugen konnte.

"Gut gemacht, Mister Potter", gratulierte Professor Flitwick. "Ich wusste, dass Sie es mit Leichtigkeit tun könnten."

"Es ist nicht so hell wie wenn ich es ohne meinen Zauberstab mache", sagte Harry.

"Nein, das ist es nicht", stimmte Flitwick zu, "aber Sie müssen daran denken, dass Sie jetzt Ihre Magie trainieren, um die gleiche Wirkung durch einen Zauberstab zu erzielen, den Sie zuvor trainiert haben, ansonsten hätten Sie das gemacht. Ich würde davon ausgehen, dass Sie ihren Lichtball nicht direkt beim ersten Versuch beschwören konnten?"

"Nein, Sir. Dafür brauchte ich Wochen und Monate."

"Genau. Magie ist wie ein Muskel. Sie muss trainiert werden, um das zu tun, was wir wollen", erklärte Professor Flitwick. "Die Tatsache, dass Sie Ihre Magie so trainieren konnten, wie Sie es bereits getan haben, ist erstaunlich. Wenn Sie einen Zauberstab verwenden, wird dieser Prozess unendlich viel einfacher, vor allem wenn Sie viel schwerere Zaubersprüche beherrschen. Es wird jedoch Zeit brauchen, um Ihre Magie lehren, damit sie tut, was Sie wollen."

Harry nickte verständnisvoll als er das Licht zerstreuen ließ.

"Nun lassen Sie uns zu einen neuen Zauber übergehen", sagte Professor Flitwick. "Dieser ist auch relativ einfach. Man nennt es den Schwebezauber oder auch Wingardium leviosa. Damit können Sie Objekte allein durch magische Absichten schweben lassen. Und wie bei jedem Muskel muss er trainiert werden. Heute beginnen wir damit, Federn schweben zu lassen, aber mit der Zeit haben Sie kein Problem damit, einen Stuhl, einen Schreibtisch, diesen Schrank oder noch schwerere Gegenstände schweben zu lassen.

"Wir werden diesen Zauber durch den Einsatz Ihres Zauberstabs erlernen. Ich verstehe jedoch nicht, warum Sie das gleiche Kunststück nicht ohne einen Zauber vollbringen könnten. Die Beschwörung ist offensichtlich Wingardium Leviosa und die Zauberstab - Bewegung ist einfach Wutschen und Wedeln. "

Harry beobachtete aufmerksam, wie Professor Flitwick den Zauber demonstrierte, indem er eine Feder über seinen Kopf schweben ließ, bevor er langsam zuließ, dass sie wieder nach unten schwebte.

"Sie sind dran, Mister Potter", ermutigte Professor Flitwick.

Harry starrte die Feder an. Er ließ es einfach schweben. Er wusste, dass er bereits Dinge dazu bringen konnte, zu ihm zu kommen, und das war irgendwie dasselbe, nur horizontal statt vertikal. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem winzigen Lehrer, der ebenso aufmerksam ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht beobachtete.

Harry holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich auf das, was er wollte. Er konnte das, er war sich dessen sicher. Nun, meistens sicher. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Feder.

"Wingardium leviosa", intonierte er.

Ein kleiner Schauder durchlief die Feder, aber sonst blieb sie fest.

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und versuchte es erneut.

"Wingardium leviosa."

Diesmal zuckte und zuckte die Feder, bevor sie sich einige Zentimeter vom Schreibtisch ab hebte, bevor sie sich wieder niederließ.

Harry verengte seine Augen und wollte, dass die Feder einfach tat, was gesagt wurde.

"Wingardium leviosa!"

Und dieses mal gehorchte sie. Diesmal schoss die Feder gerade nach oben, um dann gegen die Decke zu springen.

"Gut gemacht, Mister Potter, wirklich gut gemacht", quietschte Professor Flitwick, "obwohl ich befürchte, dass Sie vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel Kraft hineingesteckt haben. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie die Feder wieder zum Schreibtisch bringen und ein paar Mal üben, nur dieses mal, sich auf genau den Effekt zu konzentrieren, den Sie wünschen. "

Harry´s Wangen färbten sich verlegen, als er mit dem Kopf nickte.

Die nächsten etwa fünfzehn Minuten verbrachte Harry damit, die Feder zu heben und zu senken. Professor Flitwick bot mehr und mehr Komplimente und immer weniger Tipps an.

"Sehr gut, Mister Potter. Nun, bevor wir die Lektion beenden, versuchen Sie es mit dem gleichen Zauber, nur diesmal ohne Ihren Zauberstab."

Mit einem Nicken schob Harry seinen Zauberstab in sein Holster.

Wann immer er wollte, dass etwas zu ihm kam, streckte er seine Hand aus. Nachdem er dies für ungefähr eine Minute probiert hatte, beschloss er, einfach mit dem Finger auf die Feder zu zeigen.

"Wingardium leviosa!" er versuchte es mit einem leichten Wehklagen in seiner Stimme, das seine Unsicherheit anzeigte.

Wie erwartet ist absolut nichts passiert.

"Sie müssen es glauben, Mister Potter. Stellen Sie sich vor, was Sie tun sollen, und lassen Sie die Magie tun, was Sie befehlen", wies Professor Flitwick an.

Nach einem entschiedenen Nicken zu seinem Lehrer konzentrierte sich Harry erneut auf die Feder, die ruhig vor ihm lag. Das Problem, das wusste er, war die Tatsache, dass er versuchte, etwas zu tun, an das er nicht gewöhnt war, das heißt, er befehligte seine Stimme. Sich auf seine Aussprache und seine Magie zu konzentrieren und sich zu visualisieren, was er wollte, war einfach zu viele Dinge gleichzeitig.

Daher entschied er sich, eines fallen zu lassen.

Dieses Mal, kaum ein Geräusch entkam seinen Lippen, tat die Feder wie gesagt, hob einen Fuß, dann zwei Fuß vom Tisch entfernt und schwebte dort in der Luft.

"Oh, gut gemacht, Mister Potter! Wirklich gut gemacht!" Professor Flitwick rief aus.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf seine Magie und manipulierte die Flugbahn der Feder, indem er sie auf Befehl höher und tiefer schickte. Dann entschied er sich spontan, einen Teil seiner anderen erlernten Fähigkeiten zu binden. Infolgedessen hat die Feder nicht lange auf sich zukommen lassen, bevor sie einen halben Fuß vor seiner Nase stehen bleibt.

"Ich denke, dass wir mit Sicherheit sagen können, dass dies ein Zauber ist, für den Sie nicht lange brauchen werden", strahlte Professor Flitwick.

Harry erwiderte das Lächeln, als die Feder lustig vor ihm hin und her pendelte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 _ **9:35 Uhr**_

 _ **Samstag, 12. November 1994**_

 _ **Die Ländereien, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**_

"Harry!"

Das Geräusch seines Namens hob Harry´s Kopf und er sah sich um und blinzelte, um seine Augen wieder zu fokussieren. Zu seiner Rechten fand er Daphne mit einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck vor.

"Wir wollten uns vor über einer halben Stunde treffen", erklärte sie anklagend.

"Oh, es tut mir so leid, Daphne", entschuldigte sich Harry, schaute auf seine Uhr und zuckte bei der Bestätigung, die sie anbot. "Ich habe die Zeit vergessen."

"Offensichtlich", sagte sie trocken. Und dann schien ihre Neugier zu siegen. "Also, was hat dich hier draußen gehalten?"

Als Antwort drehte Harry seinen Skizzenblock zu ihr. Eine Welle der Nervosität durchfuhr ihn, als er auf ihre Meinung wartete, ein nicht ungewöhnliches Gefühl, das jedes Mal auftrat, wenn er seine Arbeit anderen zeigte.

Ihre Augen wanderten über den Block und sie sank auf die Knie. Eine Hand streckte zögernd aus und berührte einen Punkt der Zeichnung. Harry´s Augen blickten zwischen ihren leuchtenden blauen Kugeln und der Landschaftsskizze, an der er in den letzten paar Stunden gearbeitet hatte.

Die überwiegende Mehrheit der Seite war mit einem massiven Baum gefüllt, dessen Gliedmaßen sich ständig bewegten, obwohl die Luft völlig still war. Auf der einen Seite zeigte es den riesigen See. Und im Vordergrund war der Teil, den er gerade ausbesserte, und der Teil, der Daphnes vollständigen Fokus angezogen hatte, ein Einhorn.

Harry hatte es früher an diesem Morgen gesehen, als es aus dem dunklen Wald auftauchte. Fast fünf Minuten lang stand es dort und erlaubte Harry, in diesem erstaunlichen Blick zu versinken. Und dann war es weggesprungen und zwischen zwei massiven Eichen im Wald verschwunden.

"Du hast das getan?" Fragte Daphne ehrfürchtig und berührte erneut das Kohle-Einhorn.

"Ja", gab er zu.

"Es ist gut", stellte sie fest, als sie endlich seine Augen sah, um seine zu treffen.

Harry überflog die Zeichnung noch einmal und bewertete sie.

"Es ist nicht schlecht", erlaubte er.

"Nicht schlecht?" Daphne stotterte. "Es ist definitiv viel mehr als nur _"nicht schlecht!"_ merke dir das"

Harry zuckte die Achseln und fühlte sich immer noch nicht ganz damit einverstanden, dass die Leute seine Kunstwerke anpriesen, obwohl Mrs. Jensen, seine Kunstlehrerin an der Stonewall High, oftmals Lob für seine Arbeit geehrt hatte.

"Zeichnest du oft?" Fragte Daphne.

"Manchmal", erlaubte Harry. "Es hilft mir, mich zu entspannen."

"Wenn du so etwas nur durch Entspannung produzieren kannst, solltest du es öfter tun", erklärte Daphne, bevor er sich wieder dem widmete, was sie dazu gebracht hatte, ihn überhaupt zu finden. "Solange du es nicht tust, wenn ich dich unterrichten soll."

"Es tut mir leid, Daphne", entschuldigte sich Harry erneut, bevor die Inspiration ihn traf. "Würdest du dies als Entschuldigung akzeptieren?"

"Wieder wurde Daphnes Blick auf den Skizzenblock gerichtet.

"Du würdest es mir wirklich geben?" fragte sie ehrfürchtig.

"Sicher", antwortete Harry. "Ich war sowieso schon fast fertig."

"In diesem Fall, ja, Mister Potter, als Bezahlung für die Verspätung werde ich Ihr Angebot gern annehmen", sagte sie pompös, bevor sie sofort zu einem breiten Lächeln aufbrach.

Harry erwiderte ihr Lächeln, als er die Seite von seinem Skizzenblock löste und sie ihr reichte.

"Danke, Harry", sagte Daphne. "Bist du jetzt bereit für Alte Runen?"

"Geh voran", antwortete Harry, stand auf und streckte die Hand aus, um ihr zu helfen.


	10. The Worst Sort of Secret Keeper

**Kapitel 9 -** **The Worst Sort of Secret Keeper** ****

**03.10 Uhr**

 **Samstag, 12. November 1994**

 **Hagrid´s Hütte, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"'Harry!"

Harry schaute auf und wieder hoch in den großen schwarzen Bart von Hagrid. Bei der Bewegung der Barthaare war er sicher, dass der große Mann lächelte, aber es war schwer zu sagen. Abgesehen von seiner Nase war wirklich nicht viel von Hagrid´s Gesicht zu sehen, selbst seine kleinen schwarzen Augen waren beinahe unter seinen buschigen schwarzen Augenbrauen verborgen.

"Hi, Hagrid, danke, dass du mich eingeladen hast", lächelte Harry.

"Komm rein, komm rein", bat Hagrid und trat neben die Tür zu seiner Hütte.

Harry machte einen Schritt nach vorne und dann wurde sein Fortschritt gestoppt. Ein gewaltiger Saurüde war nach vorne gerannt und aufgesprungen, zwei massive Pfoten landeten auf Harry´s Brust, während eine große, feuchte Zunge anfing, Harry´s Gesicht zu lecken.

"Fang! Komm runter, du räudiger Hund!" Befahl Hagrid und zog an seinem Kragen. "Kümmere dich nicht um Fang, Harry. Er kann keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun."

Harry nickte abwesend und rieb seine Brille an seiner Krawatte.

Das Innere von Hagrid´s Hütte schien ein großer Raum zu sein. An einer Seite war ein riesiges Bett, groß genug für Hagrid oder drei oder vier normal große Menschen. Ein rauer, handgefertigter Tisch und Stühle standen in der Mitte des Raums im Vordergrund, eine Tatsache, die Harry zusammenzucken ließ. Er hatte nach seinem ersten Versuch in der Tischlerei bessere Arbeit leisten können. Und auf der letzten Seite des Raumes befand sich eine Sammlung von Töpfen, Pfannen und Schränken in allen Formen und Größen.

An den Dachsparren hingen Pferdehaare und kleine, tote Tiere, Fallen und allerlei Trödel, die allesamt dankbar hoch über seinem Kopf lagen.

"Setz dich, und 'ich mach uns einen Tee", sagte Hagrid, als er zu dem lodernden Kamin hinüberging, wo ein Kessel an einem Metallstab hing.

Zögernd setzte sich Harry und sah sich immer noch interessiert um. Ein Gewicht legte sich in seinen Schoß und er blinzelte zu dem massiven Hundekopf, der ihn gerade voll sabberte.

"Danke, dass du dich in all den Jahren so gut um Hedwig gekümmert hast", sagte Harry.

"Sie war jederzeit willkommen"strahlte Hagrid, als er den Tee eingoss. "Es war nicht so, als ob es wirklich eine Art Freundschaft wäre. Sie hat sich meistens selbst versorgt."

"Trotzdem, zu wissen, dass sie bei dir war, hat mir geholfen, mich nicht so sehr zu sorgen", antwortete Harry.

"Ich bin nur froh, dass du endlich hier bist und dich selbst um sie kümmern kannst", sagte Hagrid zu ihm.

Harry sah sich um und suchte nach etwas, um diesem virtuellen Fremden etwas zu sagen.

"Sind all diese Dinge aus dem Wald?" fragte er und zeigte auf die Dachsparren oben.

"Ja, ja, ich weiß nie genau, was ich da draußen finde", antwortete Hagrid. "Ich habe Einhorn-Haare und natürlich die Thestral -Haare. Das ist Acromantula -Seide und in diesem Beutel sind ein paar Holzläuse, falls ich auf Bowtruckles treffe."

"Wow", sagte Harry.

Einige der Kreaturen, von denen Hagrid gerade erzählte, hatte Harry noch nie gehört. Andere, wie das Einhorn, hatte er tatsächlich selbst gesehen.

"Was sind andere Tiere im Wald?" hat er gefragt.

"Mal sehen", sagte Hagrid und hob eine Hand, um sie an seinen Fingern zu zählen. "Da gibt es die verschiedenen Pferderassen, Einhörner, Thestrale, Hippogreife und natürlich die rötlichen Sterngucker selbst, die Zentauren. Die Acromantulas. Sie sind Riesenspinnen. Mein Freund Aragog führt sie. Dann gibt es noch die kleineren, Bowtruckles, Feen, Niffler, Salamander. Oh, natürlich gibt es auch die Drachen, die sie für das Turnier mitgebracht haben."

Plötzlich sah Hagrid verblüfft aus und wandte seinen Blick schnell ab.

"Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht erwähnen sollen", sagte er. "Erwähne das bitte gegenüber niemanden."

Harry machte eine Bewegung, indem er seine Lippen zusammen zippte, was den großen Mann auf dem Tisch gegenüber zu verwirren schien.

"Keine Sorge, Hagrid, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **10:00 Uhr**

 **Sonntag, 13. November 1994**

 **Die Bibliothek, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Normalerweise waren Bibliotheken ein sicherer Hafen für Harry. Als er jünger war, wagten sich Dudley und seine Bande niemals in eine, um ihre "Harry Jagen-Spiele" fortzusetzen. Und jedes Mobbing, das in Stonewall passiert war, wurde durch denselben Trick verhindert.

Hier in Hogwarts war die Bibliothek jedoch nicht unbedingt eine Art "Freie Zone". Oh, es würde wahrscheinlich gut gegen Mobber funktionieren, aber das war es nicht, was Harry gerade in diesem Moment nervte. Nein, hier war es die Menge von kichernden Teenager-Mädchen, die zu glauben schienen, sich hinter den Regalen zu verstecken, ihn anzuschauen und untereinander zu flüstern, war eine gute Idee, die zu ihm kam.

Zumindest im Rest des Schlosses war es möglich, sich irgendwo durch einen Durchgang zu verstecken und ihn zu verlieren, selbst wenn dies bedeutete, dass er die Gewohnheit hatte, mehr als einmal am Tag sich zu verstecken. Und auf dem Gelände mussten sie Abstand halten. Aber hier in der Bibliothek…?

Harry verzog das Gesicht, wandte sich den nächsten zu und versuchte, sich auf das Thema in der Hand zu konzentrieren, nämlich auf Drachen.

Seitdem Hagrid das erwähnte, was er bei der ersten Aufgabe gefunden hatte, entgleist hatte, war Harry neugierig gewesen, besonders nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass Drachen nicht der Stoff von Mythen und Legenden waren, von denen er dachte, dass sie dies waren. Nicht, dass er wirklich anders hätte denken sollen, nachdem er das Einhorn am Morgen zuvor gesehen hatte.

Wie zu erwarten, galten Drachen als eine der gefährlichsten Lebewesen sogar für Zauberer. Ihre Haut war Resistent gegenüber Magie, nicht dass er genug Magie kannte, um selbst den niedrigsten Kreaturen etwas anhaben zu können. Sie atmeten Feuer und konnten fliegen. Anscheinend hatten sie auch eines der besten Augen, sogar besser als ein Adler.

Harry verbrachte die nächste kleine Weile damit, durch das Buch in seinen Händen zu blättern. Seine Augen wurden immer breiter, als er von den zwölf verschiedenen Arten von Drachen las, die auf der ganzen Welt zu finden waren. Es gab den relativ zahmen Gemeinen Walisischen Grünling; den atemberaubend schönen antipodische Opalauge; der hochgiftige Peruanische Viperzahn; und der gefährlichste von allen, der ungarische Hornschwanz.

Aber es waren die Zauberfotos in dem Buch, die Harry wirklich faszinierten. Jedes bewegte Bild der Drachen war beeindruckend. Es waren großartige Kreaturen, und trotz der Tatsache, dass er gegen einen von ihnen eine Art Wettbewerb austragen musste, konnte er es nicht erwarten, einen aus der Nähe zu sehen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **19:30 Uhr**

 **Montag, 14. November 1994**

 **Die Eingangshalle, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Das Geräusch einer Bewegung, die von außerhalb der Burg kam, ließ Harry von der Bank, auf der er saß, aufspringen. Und es war kein Moment zu früh, denn in diesem Moment gingen zwei Personen durch die Tür. Leute, die er erwartete.

Mister Crouch wirkte genauso schnörkellos und makellos gekleidet in einen Muggel -Anzug. Tatsächlich hätte die Robe, die er trug, eine andere Farbe sein können, da es sich hierbei um ein tiefes Nadelstreifen-Blau handelte, das dem Anzug, den er getragen hatte, nicht unähnlich war.

Die ältere Frau an seiner Seite wurde auch erwartet, obwohl Harry nicht genau gewusst hatte, wen Mr. Crouch mitbringen würde. Harry schätzte ihr Alter auf mindestens siebzig, aber es war schwer zu sagen, zumindest war sie definitiv älter als jeder andere Lehrer, den er je zuvor gehabt hatte, und dazu gehörte auch Mrs. Tomlinson, die Mitte des dritten Jahres in den Ruhestand gegangen war als er noch zur Stonewall ging. Sie war relativ klein für einen Erwachsenen, nur ein oder zwei Handspannen größer als Harry und dünn mit Schultern, die sich gerade erst aufrichteten.

Ihr graues Haar war kurz um die Schultern gekürzt, und die blauen Augen und die Mundwinkel waren mit Faltenlinien bedeckt. Die dünne Brille schien nur den Blick zu verstärken, in dem ihre Augen blickten, und nahm alles auf. Sie ließen sich auf Harry selbst nieder und er fühlte sich nervös, als sie sich unter ihrer Kontrolle von Fuß zu Fuß bewegte.

"Ah, Mister Potter", begrüßte Mister Crouch.

"Mister Crouch", antwortete Harry und schüttelte die angebotene Hand. "Danke, dass Sie das für mich organisiert haben."

"Es war mir ein Vergnügen; schließlich habe ich Sie hierher gebracht, es ist nur richtig, dass ich ein Auge darauf habe, wie es Ihnen geht", sagte Mister Crouch. "Darf ich Madam Susan Walker vorstellen?"

"Ma'am, es ist mir eine Freude Sie kennenzulernen", sagte Harry und schüttelte ihre Hand.

"Das Vergnügen gehört mir, Mister Potter", lächelte sie. "Und wieder einen Schüler zu haben und nicht mehr zu Hause bleiben zu müssen, außer im Garten zu töpfern, ist wunderbar. Wirklich, es gibt nicht viel. wen man dasselbe Unkraut ziehen oder nur die gleiche Hecke beschneiden kann."

Harry grinste und bezog sich sofort auf die Monotonie, von der sie sprach, schließlich war Gartenarbeit eine der ständigen Aufgaben, die er in den Dursley´s gehabt hatte.

"Madam Walker war zu ihrer Zeit eine der führenden Zaubertrank-Meister des Landes", sagte Mr. Crouch zu Harry, nur um zu sehen, dass die fragliche Dame ihn mit durchdringenden Augen ansah.

"Was meinen Sie mit "Zu ihren Zeiten?" Ich weiß, dass meine Tage noch nicht vorbei sind und Sie werden feststellen, dass ich immer noch eine der besten Zaubertrank-Meister des Landes bin."

Ein aufgewühlter Crouch begann sich schnell wieder zu bewegen, was Harry dazu brachte, amüsiert zu lächeln. Er konnte bereits sagen, dass Madam Walker eine leidliche Art von Lehrer sein würde. Jetzt musste sie nur noch herausfinden, wie sie sich zum Thema Sicherheit in Ihrem Labor fühlen würde.

"Madam, wenn ich darf", begann Harry und erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. "Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie mir ein wenig über Ihre Erwartungen an die Unterrichtsarbeit erzählen könnten, die Sie an mich haben."

Madam Walker sah ihn spekulativ an, bevor Sie antwortete. "Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie Anweisungen befolgen, und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es viele davon geben wird, bis ich sicher sein kann, dass Sie einen Trank herstellen können, ohne sich selbst oder mich in die Luft zu sprengen."

"Sie nehmen das Thema Sicherheit sehr ernst?" Stellte Harry klar.

"Das sollte selbstverständlich sein, Mister Potter", sagte Madam Walker. "Zaubertränke sind eine anspruchsvolle Kunst, die eine Vielzahl gefährlicher und flüchtiger Inhaltsstoffe verwendet. Wenn Sie nicht genau wissen, was Sie tun, von der besten Zubereitungsart der Zutaten bis zu den verschiedenen Arten von Reaktionen, die Sie durch Vermischen erwarten können, können Unfälle passieren, werden Unfälle passieren. Sicherheit sollte immer an erster Stelle stehen, selbst für eine erfahrene Zaubertrank-Meisterin wie ich eine bin."

"Sie sind eingestellt!" Harry strahlte.

"Mister Potter, Professor Snape ist der Meister des Tranks in dieser Schule", erklärte Schulleiter Dumbledore hinter ihm.

Harry wirbelte überrascht herum. Er hatte nicht einmal gehört, wie der alte Mann sich näherte.

"Das mag sein, Dumbledore", erklärte Mr. Crouch, "aber ich wurde von Mister Potter kontaktiert, und nachdem er seine Bedenken bezüglich Professor Snape geäußert hatte, entschied das Ministerium, dass Mister Potter zu einer anderen Anweisung berechtigt war, also Madam Walker."

"Nach dem, was ich in den letzten zehn Jahren gehört habe, habe ich vermutet, dass Mister Snape dem Beruf des Zaubertrank-Meisters mehr geschadet hat, als ihm zu nützen", sagte Madam Walker. "Und nachdem ich von der ersten Lektion gehört habe, die Mister Potter erlitten hatte, weiß ich jetzt, dass es die Tatsache ist. Er ist weise, von Mister Snape wegzukommen, bevor er schlechte Gewohnheiten lernt."

"Aber ...", begann Dumbledore, bevor er von Crouch unterbrochen wurde.

"Sie müssen sich daran erinnern, Dumbledore, dass Mister Potter hier kein Schüler der Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ist. Im Moment wird Hogwarts, während er sich um seine pädagogischen Bedürfnisse kümmert, vom Zauberei-Ministerium beaufsichtigt."

Nur bei genauem Hinsehen konnte Harry die dünne Linie bemerken, aus der die Lippen des alten Mannes für einen Sekundenbruchteil geworden waren. Das und das kurzweilige Dämpfen dieser funkelnden blauen Augen versicherten Harry, dass der Schulleiter darüber überhaupt nicht glücklich war.

"Nun, ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie irgendwo im Schloss ein Klassenzimmer vorbereitet haben, wo Mr. Potter und ich unseren Unterricht halten können?" fragte Madame Walker, obwohl Harry sagen konnte, dass es sich nicht wirklich um eine Frage handelte.

"Natürlich", antwortete Schulleiter Dumbledore schließlich. "Lassen Sie mich Ihnen den Weg zu den Kerkern zeigen."

"Die Kerker?" wiederholte Madam Walker sich in offensichtlicher Überraschung. "Nein, es tut mir leid, das geht einfach nicht. Bei der Herstellung von Tränken ist es unvermeidlich, dass Dämpfe entstehen. Wir werden irgendwo eine geeignete Belüftung brauchen. Vielleicht haben Sie ein ungenutztes Klassenzimmer im zweiten oder dritten Stock, vorzugsweise eines mit Fenstern?"

Der alte Schulleiter runzelte erneut die Stirn. "Ich denke, dass wir vielleicht etwas haben, das zu dieser Beschreibung passt."

Bei ihrer Geste ging Dumbledore auf die nächste Treppe zu. Harry machte eine kurze Pause, um Mister Crouch zu danken, bevor er ihm folgte. Er vermutete, dass er mit Madam Walker Zaubertränke lernen konnte und auch würde.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **11:15 Uhr**

 **Sonntag, 19. November 1994**

 **Quidditch Feld, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Folgen Sie mir, Mr. Potter", sagte Madam Hooch ungeduldig, als er das Stadion betrat.

Als Antwort beschleunigte Harry seinen Schritt. Nicht, dass er vorher getrödelt hätte, er war zu aufgeregt gewesen, um das zu tun. Zu Lernen, einen Besen zu fliegen, schien für magische Benutzer so typisch zu sein, dass er wusste, dass er es auch tun musste. Das war schließlich ein großer Teil dessen, was ihn in erster Linie in Qualität für Quidditch gebracht hatte, ganz zu schweigen davon, den Nimbus Zweitausend zu kaufen, der gerade auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

"Jetzt haben wir nicht lange Zeit, Mister Potter", sagte die Fluglehrerin mit goldenen Augen. "Das Hufflepuff -Quidditch-Team hat gerade sein Training beendet und die Ravenclaw´s haben den Platz ab zwölf gebucht. Waren Sie schon einmal auf einem Besen?"

"Kurz", antwortete er. "Der Laden, in dem ich meinen Besen kaufte, hatte einen Übungsbereich, in dem ich ein Gefühl für den Besen bekommen konnte, bevor ich ihn kaufte."

"Sehr gut", nickte Madam Hooch. "Also gut. Mal sehen, wie Sie sich anstellen."

Harry legte den Besen auf den Boden und legte seine Hand auf ihn, als ob man ihm gezeigt hätte und sagte "Auf!"

Genau wie im Laden, sprang der Nimbus in seine Hand und ließ Harry´s ohnehin schon immer anwesendes Grinsen breiter werden. Dann ging es einfach darum, ein Bein zu schwenken und seinen Besen zu ergreifen.

Madam Hooch´s fachkundiger Blick untersuchte ihn, bevor sie sich nach vorne streckte und eine seiner Hände genauestens ausrichtete und zufrieden nickte.

"Also gut. Wir werden es langsam und ruhig angehen, um damit anzufangen. Ich will keine Unfälle, oder? Wenn ich es sage, möchte ich, dass Sie sanft vom Boden stoßen, ein paar Meter hoch steigen und schweben." und lehnen Sie sich dann nach vorne, um zum Boden zurückzukehren ", befahl sie.

Harry nickte verständnisvoll.

"Wenn Sie bereit sind."

Harry beugte seine Knie leicht und stieß ab. Ein Gefühl intensiver Erheiterung versetzte ihn in das Gefühl des Fliegens, selbst in dieser unglaublich niedrigen Höhe. Nachdem er sich eine Minute auf Madam Hooch´s Kopfhöhe bewegt hatte, beugte er sich vor und führte den Besen zurück auf den Boden.

"Sehr gut gemacht, Mister Potter", sagte der Fluglehrer. "Wenn Sie jetzt fertig sind, möchte ich, dass Sie auf dieselbe Höhe abheben und dann in einem weiten Kreis um mich herumfliegen. Wenn Sie zweimal umkreist haben, möchte ich, dass Sie noch einmal landen. Denken Sie daran , das ist kein Rennen, ein schönes, langsames, sanftes Tempo ist alles, was ich jetzt will."

"Ja, Ma'am", versicherte Harry ihr.

Dann nahm er sich zusammen, stieß ab, stand auf und begann zu fliegen. Harry stellte schnell fest, dass es fast so war, als wüsste er instinktiv, was er tun sollte, während er den Besen noch immer mit den Händen führte. Gehorsam hielt er nicht viel mehr als einen Schritt, obwohl es ihm sehr danach ging, schneller zu fliegen, viel schneller.

"Ausgezeichnet, Mister Potter. Jetzt gehen wir den anderen Weg zurück", wies Madam Hooch an.

Und so ging die Lektion weiter, umkreisen, achten fliegen, schneller und stoppend, verschiedene Höhen und schließlich alles zusammen.

"Sie kommen gut mit Ihrem Besen zurecht, Mister Potter", sagte Madam Hooch, als er sicher auf dem Boden lag. "Wir haben noch ein paar Minuten, also ist das Spiel für Sie, aber denken Sie daran, dass dies immer noch Ihr erstes Mal auf einem Besen ist, versuchen Sie nichts Unverschämtes, wenn Sie so wollen."

Nach einer kurzen Vereinbarung flog Harry davon. Er schoss geradewegs auf und spürte, wie schnell der Wind an seinen Kleidern peitschte. Als er die Höhe der Tribünen erreichte, beugte er sich nach links und nahm seinen Besen für einen Schoß. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal umrundete er immer schneller und schneller. Harry sah die drei großen Tore in der Nähe, wendete sich ab und schlängelte sich ein und aus, ehe er durch den mittleren Ring hinunter und durch den rechten Ring hin und her lief.

Er fühlte sich wagemutig und zog seinen Besen ganz gerade nach oben, bevor er ihn noch härter in einer Looping nach oben drückte. Ein entzückender Freudenschrei brach aus ihm heraus. Und dann zitterte und zitterte es auf dem Platz, in immer unregelmäßigeren Mustern, je selbstsicherer er sich fühlte.

Um ihn herum tauchten blaue und silberne Flecken auf, und er erkannte, dass das Ravenclaw Quidditch Team eingetroffen war. Ein Goldfleck erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er flog, ohne nachzudenken, hinterher. Eine scharfe Robe signalisierte, dass jemand neben ihm flog, und er grinste das Mädchen, das neben ihm flog, kurz an. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar strömte hinter ihr hervor.

Mit einem Lachen erhöhte Harry seine Geschwindigkeit und ließ sie zurück, um diesen schwer fassbaren Goldball zu verfolgen. Seine Bewegungen wurden plötzlich vorhersehbar und Harry streckte die Hand aus, hob sie in der Luft und lachte noch mehr als er es tat.

Er brachte sich zum Stehen und blickte auf die kämpfende Goldkugel hinab. Seine silbernen, hauchdünnen Flügel versuchten, wieder in die Luft zu kommen, und er zwang sie, sie so weit weg zu werfen, wie er konnte, nur um das Mädchen herumzudrehen und wieder zu jagen.

Der Anblick von Madam Hooch, die mitten auf dem Platz stand, sah er sofort und er schwebte zu Ihr..

"Wenn Sie das als _"Nichts Unverschämtes"_ bezeichnen, dann schaudere ich bei dem Gedanken, wie Sie aussehen würden, wenn Sie jemals einem Quidditch -Team beitreten, erklärte Madam Hooch. "Aber im Moment, haben Sie die Qualifikation, zu Fliegen, wann immer Sie möchten."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **22:50 Uhr**

 **Mittwoch, 23. November 1994**

 **Harry´s Quartier, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Harry wischte vorsichtig den überschüssigen Kleber weg, überprüfte ein letztes Mal die Klammern und lehnte sich zurück. Sein Auge lief entlang seiner Arbeit, bewertete sie und überprüfte auf Unvollkommenheiten. Er fand die Anfänge dessen, was später zu einem Vitrinenschrank werden sollte, wie er sein sollte, und nickte. Er hatte sich immer gewünscht, irgendwo die Figuren zu zeigen, die er geschnitzt hatte, und heute Nacht schien es eine gute Gelegenheit zu sein, um mit dem Projekt zu beginnen.

Die Tatsache, dass er wusste, dass er die ganze Nacht hin und her wälzen würde, war einfach eine glückliche Bequemlichkeit. Es würde hoffentlich ausreichen, seine Hände zu beschäftigen und seinen Verstand zu fokussieren. Er zweifelte irgendwie daran, aber er konnte immer hoffen.

 _Morgen._

 _Morgen war der Tag._

 _Die erste Aufgabe._

 _Und es würde Drachen geben._

Oh, Mr. Crouch und Mr. Bagman waren erst am Nachmittag vorbeigekommen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Harry wusste, dass es schon ausreichen würde, nur einen kleinen Versuch zu unternehmen, um den Kelch zu befriedigen, an den er gebunden war. Aber im Ernst, Drachen? Was sollte er tun? Sie einfach bitten, dass zu tun, was er tun sollte?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Ja, genau.

Er konnte es jetzt sehen. Er würde dort rausgehen, völlig dumm aussehen und zur Lachnummer des Schlosses werden. Positiv ist, dass er zumindest seine Magie nicht verlieren würde. Und er vermutete, dass alle wussten, dass er sowieso keine Chance hatte, also wären sie vielleicht gnädig. Er konnte nicht anders als bei diesem Gedanken zu schnauben.

Nein. Wenn er sowieso rausgehen wollte, musste er zumindest etwas Gutes für sich herausholen. _**Drachen.**_ Es kam alles darauf zurück, dass es Drachen gab. Das wäre zumindest etwas. Er würde diese legendären Bestien sehen. Es wäre etwas zu merken.

Seine Augen glitten durch das Arbeitszimmer, als er über den Drachen nachdachte, den er sehen würde. Und dann fixierten seine Augen einen bestimmten Gegenstand.

 _ **Nun, das**_ dachte er, _**hatte Möglichkeiten.**_

Es wäre definitiv etwas, das ihm helfen würde, sich an die Veranstaltung zu erinnern. Ein schiefes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er vom Hocker rutschte und durch den Raum ging.


	11. Ramaranth

**Kapitel 10 - Ramaranth**

 **8:50 Uhr**

 **Donnerstag, 24. November 1994**

 **Die Große Halle, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Eine Sache, die er aus all diesen Jahren, als er mit den Dursley´s zusammenlebte, war die Tatsache, dass Harry gelernt hatte, mit wenig zu überleben, wenig Essen, wenig Kleidung, wenig Besitztümer; wenig private Zeit; und wenig Schlaf. Es war das letzte, für das Harry momentan dankbar war.

Nach einer Nacht, in der er spät ins Bett gegangen war und dann prompt den größten Teil davon hin und her gewälzt hatte, konnte er ehrlich sagen, dass er todmüde war. Aber müde, also konnte er weiterschlafen und seine Magie verlieren, oder einfach die Aufgabe hinter sich bringen.

Das Frühstück an diesem Morgen wurde am Gryffindor -Tisch verbracht, schließlich hatten die drei echten Champions die restlichen Tische als ihre beansprucht. Er aß nicht viel, aber das war etwas, was er nicht gewohnt war.

Total müde oder nicht, bald würde er einen Drachen sehen und selbst sein Plan war nicht ohne Risiko, egal wie klein es war.

"Wenn die Champions sich freundlicherweise außerhalb des Schlosses auf den Weg machen", wies der Schulleiter Dumbledore an, "wird Ihnen gezeigt, wo Sie sich auf Ihre erste Aufgabe vorbereiten können."

Die Gabel, die Harry gehalten hatte, fiel mit einem Durcheinander herunter und drückte sich vom Tisch hoch.

"Viel Glück, Harry", lächelte Hermine.

"Danke", antwortete er automatisch.

Als er den langen Tisch umrundete, erkannte Harry den rundlichen Applaus und den Jubel, den die anderen drei Champions erhalten hatten.

Cedric, derjenige, der die meisten Ermutigungen erhielt, sah ruhig und zuversichtlich aus, wenn auch nicht ein bisschen schüchtern, was die Pfeifen und Buhrufe anbelangte, die er erhielt. Fleur, die französische Champion, schritt mit hoch in der Luft stehender Nase aus dem Saal, als ob die um sie herum unter ihrer Aufmerksamkeit wären, und Krum, der Durmstrang-Champion, tat genau so, als ob der berühmte Quidditch-Star einen Sieg erwarten würde und dass die anderen gar nicht erst den Versuch wagen müssten.

Das Quartett traf sich vor den großen Türen des Schlosses, wo ein lebhafter und strahlender Ludo Bagman ihnen den Weg zum Zelt der Champions zeigte. Harry konnte nicht umhin, einen nervösen Blick auf einen Busch zu werfen, den sie auf dem Weg zum Schwarzen See passierten.

Das Innere des Zeltes wirkte viel größer als von außen. Wenn Harry dieses Phänomen noch nicht zuvor gesehen hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich versucht, das Zelt zu verlassen und herumzulaufen, ähnlich wie er es bei den Leuten gesehen hatte, die Doctor Who gesehen hatten, wann immer er in der Lage war, einen Blick auf den Fernseher der Dursley´s zu werfen.

Jede Ecke des Zeltes war für einen Champion mit einem Stuhl und einem kleinen Tisch mit Wasserflaschen und ein paar Handtüchern eingerichtet worden. Die Mitte des Zeltes war leer geblieben, und hier hatte Mister Bagman die vier versammelt.

"Ja, nun, da wir alle hier sind, ist es Zeit für ein paar Anweisungen", sagte Bagman. "Die Aufgabe beginnt, sobald die Tribünen besetzt sind und die Objekte dort platziert wurden, wo sie sein müssen. Sie werden nacheinander an Wettkämpfen teilnehmen und beurteilt werden, wie lange die Aufgabe dauert und wie sie ausgeführt wurde. In einem Moment werde ich Sie dazu bringen, ein… Modell der Sache zu ziehen, die Sie aus dieser Tasche ziehen müssen," Hier hat er einen einfachen Ledersack hochgehalten "Muss ja alles seine Ordnung haben. Oh, ja, ich musste Ihnen noch etwas sagen. Ihre Aufgabe besteht einfach darin, das goldene Ei zu bekommen."

Harry sah sich zu seinen Mitspielern um. Es war offensichtlich, dass sowohl Fleur als auch Krum bereits wussten, was geschehen würde. Cedric sah jedoch einfach verwirrt aus und wollte es gerne herausfinden.

"Also, Lady´s First", sagte Mister Bagman und streckte die Tasche zu Fleur aus.

Harry beobachtete, wie sie hineingriff, sich eine Minute lang fühlte und dann eine geschlossene Hand hervorholte. Als sie ihn öffnete, erkannte er einen kleinen gemeinen Walisischen Grünling. Er erinnerte sich an eine der _"zahmeren"_ Arten von Drachen. Neben ihm bemerkte er, dass Cedrics Augen unglaublich weit wurden, als sein Adamsapfel auf und ab rumpelte.

Harry sah den kleinen grünen Drachen genauer an und bemerkte, dass er ein winziges Halsband mit der Nummer "zwei" hatte.

Die Tasche wurde Victor als nächstes angeboten, der ein Modell eines chinesischen Feuerballs herauszog, einschließlich eines Halsbandes, das besagte, dass Krum dazu bestimmt war, als "Dritter" an der Aufgabe teilzunehmen.

Als nächstes kam ein nervöser Cedric, dessen Gesicht seltsam leer wurde, als er den Nummer Eins-Drachen herauszog: den schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler.

Und dann war Harry an der Reihe. Er steckte die Hand in die Tasche und schloss die Faust um das einzige, was er fühlen konnte. Neugierig öffnete er seine Hand, um eine exakte Nachbildung der ungarischen Hornschwanz auf seiner Hand zu finden. Langsam trocknete sein Hals aus, hob den Kopf, um die Luft zu schnuppern, und enthüllte die kleine Zahl "Vier", die am Kragen befestigt war.

Harry starrte hinunter, eine Tatsache, die der Miniaturdrache nicht zu mögen schien, beurteilt durch den winzigen Flammenstoß, der aus seinen Nasenlöchern ausbrach.

Mit seinem Blick auf den Drachen in der Hand, zog Harry sich zurück und fand unbewusst einen Stuhl, in den er fallen konnte.

Der erste Pfeifton ertönte, gefolgt von Cedric, der das Zelt kaum noch in Erinnerung hielt.

Während der nächsten paar Stunden, während er wartete, nutzte Harry die Zeit, um den kleinen Drachen zu studieren, der sich schließlich auf seinem Tisch zusammengerollt hatte und eingeschlafen war.

Seine Augen wanderten über das winzige Ding. Es war mit tiefschwarzen Stacheln bedeckt, mit Ausnahme der Teile, die ihm seinen Namen gaben. Die langen Hörner und die unzähligen Stacheln, die den langen, schlanken Schwanz bedeckten, waren Bronze. Als er sich entschied, sie zu öffnen, um sich über Harry´s Aufenthaltsort zu informieren, war es wirbelnde Gelbe Augen.

Er studierte seine Linien und Markierungen; wie jedes Beingelenk mit dem Rest seines Körpers verbunden war; die Anzahl der Zehen, die es hatte, einschließlich der, die wie rasiermesserscharfe Krallen aussahen; und sogar, wie sich sein Hals umschlang. Er wusste, dass dies als Ersatz funktionieren würde, wenn sein Plan mit der Realität nicht klappen würde.

"Mister Potter", eine Stimme erregte ihn aus seiner Introspektion.

Harry blinzelte heftig und schaute auf. Er fand heraus, dass das Zelt keinen anderen Champion hatte, was bedeutet, dass er die anderen verpasst hatte, die zu ihren Runden gegangen waren. An ihrer Stelle war ein einziger Ministerialbeamter.

"Mister Potter", wiederholte der schlanke Rothaarige und richtete seine Hornbrille während er sprach. "Wenn Sie das nächste Pfeifen hören, ist dies Ihr Hinweis darauf, dass Sie an der Reihe sind."

Harry nickte dem jungen Mann zu. Er stand auf, nahm das nächste Glas Wasser und leerte das Glas auf einmal. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff steckte er den Miniaturdrachen in die Tasche, wo er hoffte, dass er wieder einschlief. Er überprüfte seine Ärmel und stellte sicher, dass sein Zauberstab frei von Hindernissen war. Nicht, dass es ihm wirklich gut tun würde, wenn er gezwungen wäre, das Ding zu zeichnen.

Schließlich stieß er einen langen, langsamen Atemzug aus und ging zur Vorderseite des Zeltes.

In der Ferne ertönte eine Pfeife und Harry bewegte sich, wollte nicht einmal eine Sekunde warten, falls seine Nerven ihn besiegen würden.

Als er aus dem Zelt auftauchte, stellte er fest, dass es einen kurzen Weg zwischen zwei aufragenden Tribünen gab, über die er verhandeln konnte. Als er aus ihrem Schatten trat, sah er sich um.

Das Stadion, in dem er sich befand, war von riesigen Tribünen umgeben, die alle mit Hexen und Zauberern allen Alters gefüllt waren. In einem Augenblick würde er jeden von ihnen aus seinem Kopf verdrängt. Es gab wichtigere Dinge, über die man sich Sorgen machen musste, als wäre der gigantische Drache mitten in der kargen Felsenarena vor ihm gesteckt.

Die Kreatur war leicht vier- oder fünfmal so groß wie ein Elefantenbulle und sah nicht gerade glücklich über die gegenwärtigen Umstände aus. Ein massives Metallband war um ihren Hals gewickelt, Kettenglieder fielen dahin, wo sie am Boden verankert waren.

Derzeit hockte die Mutter Hornschwanz schützend über das Nest mit den braunen Eiern und den einen Goldenen, die im rohen Nest auf dem Boden lagen. Ihre Flügel waren halb aufgerollt und ihr langer, sehniger Hals fuhr auf und ab, während sie nach Gefahr suchte.

Ein Hauch von Gold in der Nähe eines Hinterbeins kennzeichnete das goldene Ei, das Bagman erwähnt hatte. Er sollte daran vorbeikommen und ein Ei aus dem Nest eines Drachen holen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf wegen der Unmöglichkeit der Aufgabe. Was auch immer die Organisatoren dieses Turniers dachten, musste entweder Alkohol oder Drogen im Spiel gewesen sein. Es gab einfach keine andere Möglichkeit, auf die Harry sich vorstellen konnte, dass sie mit dieser absurden Idee gekommen waren.

Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte er sich, wie es den anderen drei Champions ergangen war, bevor er den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verdrängt hatte. Das konnte er später herausfinden. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch Sorgen machen.

Angeblich hatte er, nur als er die Arena für die erste Aufgabe betrat, genug getan, um seine Verpflichtungen zu erfüllen, aber Harry hatte gestern Abend entschieden, dass er mehr wollte als einfach nur rein und rauszugehen, um sich daran zu erinnern.

Er drehte seinen Körper zur Seite, hob die Hand in die Richtung, in die er gekommen war, drückte seine Magie und wartete. Was eine Ewigkeit später schien, aber in Wirklichkeit etwa eine halbe Minute dauerte, flog ein Rucksack durch die Luft und kam zu ihm in die Hand.

Mit einem kleinen Grunzen, dessen Gewicht ein Kontrapunkt zu dem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war, drehte sich Harry zurück, um den Boden vor ihm zu betrachten.

Ein Großteil des Bodens in der Nähe war mit Steinen und Felsbrocken übersät, die bestenfalls einen ungleichmäßigen Stand bewirken. Stirnrunzelnd überblickte Harry die Umgebung und fand schließlich das, wonach er suchte. Mit dem Sack in der Hand ging er langsam ein Viertel um die Arena herum und achtete darauf, so nahe wie möglich an der Wand zu bleiben. Der Drache folgte natürlich jeder Bewegung, die er nicht nur mit ihren Augen, sondern mit ihrem ganzen Kopf und Hals machte.

Harry erreichte die Stelle, für die er sich entschieden hatte, kniete nieder, stellte den Rucksack auf den Boden und begann sich vorzubereiten.

Der erste, der aus seinem speziell entworfenen Fach hervorging, war seine Staffelei. Es wurde pflichtgemäß aufgestellt und leicht auf den richtigen Winkel eingestellt. Als nächstes kam aus dem erweiterten Abteilbereich eine zwei Fuß mal drei Fuß große Leinwand heraus, die bereits an einem Holzrahmen befestigt war. Dieser wurde eingesetzt, bevor die ausziehbaren Beine der Packung herausgezogen und der Hals der Tasche weit geöffnet wurde, so dass die vielen Farbtuben und Bürsten leicht zugänglich sind.

Eine Warnung "Rroooaar" gefolgt von einem Flammenstrahl wurde in seine Richtung geschickt, was Harry dazu brachte, ein wenig die Stirn zu runzeln. Obwohl er in dieser Entfernung sicher war, konnte die Hitze, die das Biest erzeugte, ein Problem sein.

Harry ignorierte es vorerst, nahm seine Palette und seine Bürsten ab und stand auf, um sein Projekt zu untersuchen.

Der Drache, der schützend über ihren Eiern schwebte, die felsige Kulisse um sie herum, war perfekt. Sogar die Farbmischung, Schwarz, Bronze und Gelb für den Drachen; Die sandbraunen und grauen Felsen und das dunkelbraune und glänzende goldene Ei würden perfekt aussehen.

Harry griff in seine Tasche und zog den besonderen Trank heraus, den er brauchte, um dieses Gemälde magisch animieren zu können, sobald er fertig war. Es war tatsächlich ein dreistufiger Prozess, von dem der erste, den er mit dem Trank versiegelt hatte, den er gestern Abend vollendet hatte. Heute musste er den Trank mit den Farben mischen, als er ihn malte. Der letzte Teil des Prozesses konnte er für einige Tage nicht beenden, nicht bis die Farben vollständig trocken waren. Dazu musste das fertige Werk eine letzte Trank-Versiegelung erhalten, bevor ein Spruch über dem Trockentrank aktiviert wurde.

Er hatte gerade seine erste Farbröhre zur Hand genommen, als wieder ein Flammenstrahl auf ihn zukam, erneut begleitet von einem massiven "Rroooaar".

 _§Wirst du du wohl aufhören§_ , schnappte Harry, _§Du wirst meine Farben zu schnell austrocknen§._

Ein zweites "Rroooaar" wurde in einem erschrockenen Zwang unterbrochen, und der ungarische Hornschwanz trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, und sein Hals wendete sich, auch wenn ihre Augen ihn nie verlassen hatten.

 _§Du sprichst es?§_

Dieses Mal war es Harry, der erschrocken war, rückwärts stolperte und fast über einen Felsen stolperte.

 _§Verstehst du mich?§_ Fragte Harry.

 _§Ja, Sprecher§,_ antwortete der Drache.

 _§Ich wusste nicht, dass Drachen Englisch sprechen und verstehen können§ «_ , gab Harry zu.

Ein leises Grollen brach aus der Kehle des Hornschwanzs, was Harry zum Lachen brachte, als er nach dem nächsten Kommentar des Drachen urteilte.

 _§Ich spreche nicht eure Sprache, Sprecher, sondern du sprichst unsere.§_

 _§Oh§,_ antwortete Harry, bevor er nachdachte. _§ Ich wusste, dass ich mit Schlangen sprechen konnte. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich auch mit Drachen sprechen könnte.§_

 _§Ein Sprecher kann mit jedem von uns sprechen , Drachen, Schlangen, Eidechsen, Schildkröten und denen wie Eidechsen gleichen, aber die im Wasser leben§,_ informierte der Drache.

 _§ Ich glaube, das letzte könnten Krokodile sein?_ Harry schlug vor, § _dann na ja, da habe ich heute etwas Neues gelernt.§_

 _§Es ist immer gut, mehr über die Welt um einen herum zu erfahren, Sprecher§,_ antwortete der Hornschwanz schamlos.

Harry nickte zur Antwort und überlegte, sein Blick wechselte zwischen dem Drachen und seiner Leinwand.

 _§Was machst du hier, Sprecher?_

§ _Um ehrlich zu sein… äh, hast du einen Namen?_ Fragte Harry.

 _§ Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du fragst. Ich heiße Ramaranth§ «_ , antwortete sie.

 _Ich freue mich, dich kennenzulernen, Ramaranth. Ich bin Harry§_

Ramaranth nickte zur Begrüßung.

 _§Um deine Frage zu beantworten§,_ antwortete Harry, _§Ich bin in einen Wettbewerb gestellt worden. Ich soll versuchen, das goldene Ei zu bekommen, das die anderen Zauberer unter deinen echten Eier legten._

 _§Angeblich, Sprecher?§_ Fragte Ramaranth, ihre Augen verengten sich, bevor sie ihren langen Hals zurückzog, um an ihren Eiern zu schnuppern.

 _§Ja§_ , antwortete Harry. _§Aber ich hielt es nicht für eine kluge Sache, dies zu tun§._

 _§Sehr weise, Sprecher§_ , erklärte Ramaranth. § _Sprecher, obwohl es wahr ist, werde ich dich nicht in der Nähe meiner Eier lassen§_

 _§ Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet,_ gab Harry zu. § _Stattdessen dachte ich, ich würde dein Bild so malen, dass ich den Tag, an dem ich zum ersten Mal einen Drachen traf, nie vergessen würde.§_

 _§Was ist das "Bild", von dem Sie sprechen?_ Fragte Ramaranth.

Harry dachte über die beste Antwort nach. _§ Ein „Bild" ist eine Art, wie Menschen ein Bild von etwas aufnehmen können, das sie auf ein Blatt Papier oder ein Stück oder eine Leinwand sehen, und dann können sie diese Sache betrachten, egal wie viel Zeit vergeht, es wird immer das gleiche sein. Ich kann Ihnen einige zeigen, die ich gezeichnet habe, wenn wenn du willst?§_

 _§Das kann mir helfen, es zu verstehen§,_ erklärte Ramaranth.

Nachdem er seine Palette auf einen nahe gelegenen Felsen gestellt hatte, kramte Harry in seiner Tasche und zog seinen Skizzenblock heraus. Harry öffnete es auf der ersten Seite, einer Kohlezeichnung des Spielplatzes in Surrey, und drehte es um, um Ramaranth zu zeigen, bevor er eine Pause machte.

 _§Um, sollte ich näher kommen, damit du es leichter sehen kannst§?_ Fragte er.

 _§Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, Sprecher; Mein Sehvermögen ist allen anderen überlegen, das wurde euch doch beigebracht.§_

Harry stellte sicher, dass er Ramaranth eine Reihe von Zeichnungen zeigte, eine Obstschale; ein Baum; ein Vogel, der auf einem Kamin sitzt; und sogar die Anfänge der Zeichnung von Daphne, die er vor ein paar Tagen begonnen hatte.

 _§Sie möchten mein Bild so einfangen§?_ Fragte Ramaranth.

 _§Ja, aber ich werde Farben und andere Sachen verwenden, um es zu tun. Es dauert länger als gewöhnlich, und dann habe ich immer ein Bild von dir, egal wo wir beide in der Zukunft hin gehen §"_ , antwortete Harry.

 _§ Dies scheint eine durchdachte Idee zu sein. Ich werde es zulassen «§,_ entschied Ramaranth.

Mit einem Lächeln machte sich Harry an die Arbeit.

Mit Ölmalerei hatte er nicht viel Erfahrung, aber er wusste genug, um ziemlich sicher zu sein, dass er seine Arbeit gut genug machen würde. Harry konzentrierte sich auf Ramaranth selbst, malte weg und fügte seiner Palette mehr Farbe hinzu, mischte den Trank ein und mischte in verschiedenen Farben, um die richtige Farbe zu erhalten. Er hatte starke und sichere Pinsel, er wusste, dass dies der einzige Weg war, um zu malen nur das Anmaßungsbild schien ein Gemälde mehr… amateurhaft zu machen.

Während er malte, sprachen Junge und Drache. Ramaranth erzählte von ihrem Leben im Drachenreservat und von der Unannehmlichkeit, dass sie und ihre Eier aus ihrem Nest geholt und an diesen fremden Ort gebracht wurden. Harry erzählte von seinem früheren Leben und wie er zu einem seltsamen Wettbewerb in einer noch bizarreren Welt gekommen war, die er gerade erst zu verstehen begann.

Und vor ihm nahm sein Gemälde Gestalt an.

Um sie herum konnte Harry hören, wie die Menschenmassen unruhiger wurden, je länger er dort stand, Beleidigungen wurden ihm zu gerufen, aber er schulte sich, nicht zu reagieren; es war ja nicht so, als hätte er es nicht erwartet.

§ _»Sprecher, ein Stabträger nähert sich«§,_ stellte Ramaranth fest. Ihre Augen deuteten an, in welche Richtung diese Stabträger gefunden werden konnte.

Verärgert über diese Unterbrechung seiner Konzentration runzelte Harry die Stirn und sah, wie Ludo Bagman mit festem Rücken gegen die Wand ins Stadion schlich.

"Ähm, Harry?" Rief Mister Bagman ihn zu.

"Ja, Mister Bagman?" , Fragte Harry und versuchte die Belustigung aus der Stimme zu lassen, angesichts der Angst, die der pummelige Mann zeigte.

"Ähm, wir können nicht ... wir können die erste Aufgabe nicht für beendet erklären, bevor du nicht das Stadion verlassen hast", gab Mister Bagman widerwillig zu.

Harry musterte die Leinwand vor sich. Es kam voran, die nackten Knochen erschienen definitiv, aber es war noch ein weiter Weg, noch nicht fertig zu sein. Und obwohl Harry gewusst hatte, dass er auf keinen Fall in der Lage war, es rechtzeitig zu beenden, hoffte er doch, etwas weiter zu sein.

"Es könnte eine Weile dauern", sagte Harry.

"Nun, wir müssen wirklich versuchen hier raus zukommen oder zumindest versuchen, das Ei zu bekommen", sagte Mister Bagman zu ihm.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. "Versuchen Sie, das Ei zu bekommen"? Das war anders. In den letzten drei Wochen hatte man ihm gesagt, dass er das nicht tun müsse, nur durch das Betreten des Stadions hätte er den Vertrag erfüllt.

 _§Was will der Stabträger, Sprecher§?_ Fragte Ramaranth und unterbrach seine Gedanken.

 _§Er möchte, dass ich gehe oder versuche, das falsche Ei unter deinen eigenen zu entfernen,_ sagte Harry. _§ Ich möchte es auch nicht tun. Es macht mir Spaß, mit dir zu reden, und ich habe noch viel zu tun, um dieses Gemälde an den Punkt zu bringen, an dem ich gerne wäre._

 _Wenn du bleiben willst, Sprecher, dann bleibe hier,_ sagte Ramaranth. Ein Grollen erklang in ihrem Hals, von dem Harry instinktiv wusste, dass es eine Warnung war, die sich an Mister Bagman richtete. _§Es ist selten, mit einem Sprecher zu sprechen, und ich möchte diese Gelegenheit auch nicht aufgeben. Und ich bin neugierig, dieses Bild von mir zu sehen, dass du anfertigst, wenn es fertig ist_.

 _§Ich werde es heute nicht fertig machen§,_ antwortete Harry, _§Es dauert zu lange§._

Ramaranth´s Kopf neigte sich leicht zur Seite, als sie dies bedachte. Plötzlich verdrehte sich ihr langer Hals, bis wieder ihre Nase zwischen ihren Eiern lag. Als sie sich das nächste Mal umdrehte, deutete ein goldener Schimmer in ihren Zähnen auf das Ei, das sie aufgehoben hatte. Sie senkte den Kopf und spuckte das falsche Ei aus, sodass es sich drehen, hüpfen und über den Boden rollen konnte, um zu Mr. Bagmans Füßen zu landen.

 _§Gib es ihm, Sprecher. Der Stabträger hat das falsche Ei. Er kann gehen und du kannst solange bleiben, bis dass Bild fertig ist.§_

Harry starrte überrascht zwischen dem Drachen und dem Preis, den er beanspruchen sollte. § _Vielen Dank, Ramaranth.§_

"Ähm, Mister Bagman, der Drache möchte, dass ich jetzt hier bleibe. Wenn Sie das Ei für mich zurückholen könnten, würde ich es wirklich schätzen", rief Harry.

Ein verwirrter Ludo Bagman bückte sich und hob das Ei auf.

"Ähm, o ... okay, Harry", stotterte er.

Mit einem Nicken wandte er sich wieder seiner Malerei zu und seinem noch faszinierenderen Gespräch mit einem Drachen. Wer wusste, dass der Eintritt in ein bizarres Turnier in einer verborgenen Gesellschaft solch eine einmalige Gelegenheit mit sich bringen konnte?


	12. More Slytherin Than Any Of Us

_**Kapitel 11 -**_ ** _ **More Slytherin Than Any Of Us**_** _ ****_

 _ **20.50 Uhr**_

 _ **Donnerstag, 24. November 1994**_

 _ **Severus Snape´s Privatquartier, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**_

Draco ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, den er normalerweise benutzte, wenn er das Quartier seines Paten besuchte. Im Moment hatte er Schwierigkeiten, seine Gefühle nach den Ereignissen des Tages in den Griff zu bekommen, nicht dass er sicher war, was er genau sagen konnte, was diese Gefühle waren.

Die schwarze Robe seines Paten schwankte, als er sich von dem Schrank abwandte, in dem Draco wusste, dass der Mann seine Getränke aufbewahrte. Seine linke Hand hielt einen Becher mit dunkelbraunem Met, die andere eine Flasche.

Draco imitierte einen der Lieblingsausdrücke seines Paten und hob einfach eine Augenbraue über die angebotene Flasche Butterbier. Mit einem finsteren Blick wurde das Angebot zugunsten des Met zurückgezogen. Draco grinste siegreich, als sein Pate sich noch einmal umdrehte, um sich einen zweiten Becher einzuschenken.

"Du weißt, dass du noch nicht volljährig bist, und dass es illegal ist, das zu trinken?" Fragte Severus als er den zweiten Sessel nahm.

Draco erlaubte sich einen langen, spitzen Schluck, bevor er antwortete. "Als ob die Regeln für uns gelten."

"Eine Antwort, die deines Vaters würdig ist", bemerkte Severus.

Die beiden saßen dann schweigend da und spielten beide offensichtlich die Ereignisse des Tages in ihren Gedanken durch. Dies war für die beiden kein ungewöhnliches Ereignis. Meistens verbrachten sie mindestens eine Nacht in der Woche zusammen und diskutierten die Geschehnisse im Schloss und in der magischen Welt im Allgemeinen.

Es war seit dem Beginn von Draco´s erstem Jahr so gewesen, etwas, von dem Draco´s Vater gedacht hatte, dass es ein guter Weg für den Malfoy -Erben wäre, um seine Vormundschaft von der unerwünschten Aufmerksamkeit der Muggel -Liebhaber in der Schule fortzusetzen.

"Ich hatte erwartet, dass Viktor höher punkten würde", kommentierte Draco.

"Seine Leistung war bei weitem die beste", stimmte Severus zu. "Er war der einzige der drei richtigen Champions, der unverletzt blieb. Es war einfach schade, dass das Tier seine eigenen Eier zerstörte. Sogar Igor gab zu, dass er dafür einen Punkt nehmen musste, den Champions wurde schließlich gesagt die echten Eier durften nicht verletzt werden. "

"Dennoch", antwortete Draco und ließ den Rest seines Denkens unausgesprochen, obwohl seine Bedeutung beiden klar war.

"Potter hat das ganze Turnier jedoch verspottet", bemerkte Draco.

"Hat er?" Fragte Severus, ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"Natürlich hat er es getan! Stellt sich dorthin und malt ein Bild des dummen Drachen, anstatt wie ein richtiger Champion zu kämpfen", erklärte Draco vehement.

"Und doch hat er das Ei bekommen", antwortete Snape und sein Blick wurde tiefer.

"Der Drache hat es ihm gegeben", antwortete Draco und winkte ab.

Severus 'Augen konzentrierten sich auf seinen Paten Sohn. "Und doch war das das Ziel der Aufgabe."

Die beiden saßen dann für eine Minute still da und beide erinnerten sich daran, wie Potter den Drachen davon überzeugt hatte, ihm das Ei zu geben.

"Potter ein Parselmund, wer hätte es sich jemals vorgestellt?" überlegte Severus.

"Parselmund", schnaubte Draco. "Er beschmutzt Salazars edle Fähigkeiten, selbst wenn er einfach die Fähigkeit hat."

"Und doch, wie viele von uns würden alles dafür geben?" Fragte Severus und winkte mit der Hand zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, hinter der die Slytherin -Kerker lagen. "Der letzte von uns, der es hatte, war der Dunkle Lord selbst."

"Und so sollte es auch bleiben", antwortete Draco. "Wenn jemand die Fähigkeit haben sollte, dann sollte der Nachkomme von Slytherin selbst es haben. Nicht jemand wie Potter."

An diesem Punkt bemerkte Draco endlich den nachdenklichen und leicht berechnenden Blick, den sein Pate trug.

"Was denkst du?" Fragte er dann.

"Es ist eine bekannte Tatsache, die Sortierung von Potter nächstes Jahr höchst interessant wird", sagte Severus. "Was ich mich frage ist, wohin er sortiert wird."

"Er wird ein dummer Gryffindork sein", antwortete Draco mit Gewissheit.

"Bist du sicher?" Fragte Severus mit einer Augenbraue. "Was bringt dich dazu, so zu denken?"

"Er ist ein Potter. Wohin würde er sonst gehen?"

"Du glaubst nicht, dass eines der anderen Häuser besser zu ihm passt? Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw oder sogar ... _Slytherin_?" Fragte Severus.

Draco´s Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein entsetztes Gesicht. "Slytherin? Du denkst nicht ernsthaft, dass er bei uns landen würde, oder? Er ist nicht einmal reinblütig."

"Ich fange an mich zu fragen", antwortete Severus. "Und Reinheit des Blutes ist nicht so sehr ein Faktor, wie wir es uns vorziehen würden. Schau dir Davis an, sie ist auch ein Halbblut. Ganz zu schweigen von der Handvoll anderer. Und nach der Show, die Potter abgezogen hat, glaubst du wirklich, dass er nicht die Macht hat, es im Haus der Schlangen zu schaffen?"

Draco´s Gesicht verzog das Gesicht, als Potter seinen Standpunkt bewiesen hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er einige Wochen der Einschüchterung gebraucht hatte, um die richtige Hackordnung von denen wiederherzustellen, die dachten, sie seien mächtiger als er.

"Macht ist eine Sache", antwortete Draco schließlich. "Aber es braucht mehr als das, um es hier unten zu schaffen."

"Was sind die Eigenschaften, die uns zu Slytherin´s machen, die wir sind?" Fragte Severus.

"Einfallsreichtum, List, Ehrgeiz, Selbsterhaltung", antwortete Draco automatisch.

"Nach allem, was ich gesehen habe, könnte Potter genau diese Eigenschaften besitzen. Und wenn man seine Fähigkeit zum Parseln verbessert, ist er vielleicht sogar noch mehr Slytherin als der Rest von uns", sagte Severus.

Draco´s entsetzter Ausdruck verstärkte sich. "Wie kommst du zu dieser Schlussfolgerung?"

Severus musterte nachdenklich seinen Paten-Sohn, als er den verbleibenden Met in seinem Becher umher wirbelte, bevor er antwortete.

"Nach allem, was ich verstehe, musste Potter nicht mitmachen. Ja, sein Name kam aus dem Kelch, aber er hatte die Wahl. Und er entschied sich dafür, an einem Wettbewerb teilzunehmen, um seine Magie zu bewahren.

"Er hat auch begonnen, Verbündete zu sammeln, den Zauberei-Minister und Barty Crouch und sie dann zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Betrachte mal, wie er sie dazu benutzt hat, aus dem Zaubertrank-Unterricht zu kommen, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass ich nicht die Absicht hatte, ihm irgendetwas bei zu bringen.

"Wir wissen, dass er mächtig ist, auch wenn er noch so ungeschult ist. Er hätte diese Macht heute im Turnier einsetzen können. Stattdessen gelang es ihm, die Aufgabe zu erledigen, ohne ein einziges Stück Magie zu wirken. Er brachte das verdammte Biest dazu, die Arbeit für ihn zu erledigen.

"Er hat auch die besten Schüler seiner Altersgruppe, die ihn unterrichten, Schüler aus jedem Haus. Er dringt in alle Häuser ein, sammelt Verbündete und diejenigen, die für ihn nützlich sind. Der Rest der Belegschaft weiß, wie schnell er seine Lektionen lernt und denken bereits darüber nach, welches zusätzliche Material sie ihm beibringen könnten.

"Stell dir vor, wie er in ein paar Jahren aussehen wird, er kennt sich mit Magie aus, hat eine Menge macht in seinen Fingerspitzen. Der Ruhm, der daraus hervorgeht, dass er Der-Junge-der-Lebt ist und dazu noch die Tatsache, dass er den Dunklen Lord besiegt hat. Was kann er nicht? "

Draco starrte seinen Paten und Mentor an, während er über die Person nachdachte, die gerade beschrieben worden war.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass Potter so mächtig sein wird?" Fragte Draco schließlich.

"Er hat bereits das Potter-Gold im Rücken. Wenn er erst einmal in die Politik eingedrungen ist, wird die Welt ihm zu Füßen liegen", antwortete Severus.

"So wie es sich der Dunkle Lord für sich selbst ausgedacht hat", murmelte Draco und erinnerte sich an alles, was er zu Füßen seines Vaters gelernt hatte.

Schließlich sah Draco in die Augen seines Paten.

"Wenn Potter wirklich so Slytherin ist, wie du sagst, was sollen wir tun?"

Severus gab seinem letzten Schluck Met einen letzten Wirbel, bevor er den Rest schluckte. Selbst das minderte den bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund nicht.

"Vielleicht ... vielleicht müssen wir unsere Strategie für den Umgang mit Harry Potter überdenken", gab er zu.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **21:05 Uhr**

 **Donnerstag, 24. November 1994**

 **Harry´s Räume, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Weißt du, für jemanden, dem gesagt wurde, dass er seine Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen, geheim halten soll, hast du eine miese Arbeit gemacht, Anweisungen zu befolgen", sagte Daphne trocken.

Harry warf ihr einen verstörten Blick über die Schulter, als er sie, Hermine, Susan und Neville in seine Räume führte.

Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung überflutete ihn, als er die Schwelle überschritt. Es war schön zu entkommen. Er hatte den größten Teil des Tages mit Ramaranth verbracht, sich mit dem ungarischen Hornschwanz unterhalten und ihr Bild gemalt. Natürlich folgte er, als die Drachenführer darauf bestanden hatten, dass sie zu dem Hort zurückbewegt werden sollte, den sie gebaut hatten, um alle Drachen zu halten.

Das führte natürlich dazu, dass Harry den anderen drei Drachen vorgestellt wurde und sich mit ihnen unterhielt. Nicht, dass Ramaranth in der Stimmung war zu teilen, sie schien eher als Eigentümerin ihres Sprechers zu gelten, wie sie ihn genannt hatte.

Als er ins Schloss zurückgekehrt war, war es schon Abend. Es war ein unglaublich hungriger Harry, der sich auf die nächste Bank … Hufflepuff … gestürzt hatte und begann, seinen Teller zu füllen. Es wurde nur registriert, als er die Bratkartoffeln auf den Teller häufte, dass die Leute um ihn herum entweder wegrannten oder näher zu den Nachbarn und weiter weg von ihm waren.

Als er sich umsah, sah er eine Vielzahl von Menschen, die ihn ansahen, Mitarbeiter und Schüler aus allen drei Schulen, und das einzige, was sie gemeinsam hatten, war der Ausdruck von Angst in ihren Augen. Erst dann erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch, das er am Tag seiner Ankunft mit seinen Freunden geführt hatte. Mit Schlangen zu reden … Parsel -Zunge ... war das Äquivalent zur Ankündigung, dass sie ein Dunkler Zauberer waren oder zumindest in seinem Fall ein Dunkler Zauberer im Training.

"Es wäre unhöflich gewesen, sie zu ignorieren", gab Harry zurück. "Außerdem hat sie mich überrascht."

"Sie hat dich überrascht?" Stotterte Susan: "Was ist mit uns? Das Stadion war verzaubert, weißt du, so dass jeder auf der Tribüne genau hören konnte, was in der Mitte los war."

"Und alles, was wir hören konnten, war ein schreckliches Zischen und Fauchen", fuhr Hermine fort. "So interessant diese Fähigkeit auch ist, sie klingt sicher unheimlich."

"Zumindest hat er das Ei bekommen", zuckte Neville mit den Schultern.

"Ja, sag uns, Harry, wie hast du es geschafft, einen erwachsenen Drachen davon zu überzeugen, dein Preis her zu geben?" Fragte Daphne.

"Nun, das habe ich nicht wirklich", gab Harry zu und kratzte sich im Nacken. "Als Mr. Bagman ankam und ich Ramaranth erzählte, was er wollte, hat sie sich entschieden, es ihm zu geben."

"Einfach so?" Daphne beharrte darauf.

"Nun, sie wollte, dass ich das Gemälde fertigstelle, damit sie es sehen kann", gab er zu.

"Der Drache hat dir das Ei gegeben, damit sie ihr Porträt malen lassen konnte?" Wiederholte Daphne und schüttelte ihren Kopf, bevor sie ihn in ihre Hände fallen ließ.

Harry starrte die langen seidigen schwarzen Locken an. "Gut ja."

Als ihre Schultern anfingen zu zittern, sah er Neville panisch an, der seine Hände in einer Geste von "Frag mich nicht" hoch warf. Als nächstes sah er zu den beiden anderen Mädchen, doch bevor sie ihn beraten konnten, fing Daphne an los zu lachen. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, lange bevor sie es wieder in den Griff bekam.

"Wer konnte den wissen, dass Drachen so eitel sein konnten", keuchte sie.

"Nun, dann schauen wir es uns an", sagte Susan und zeigte auf den Rucksack neben seinem Stuhl.

"Es ist noch nicht fertig", warnte er.

Trotzdem hob er die Klappe und zog die Leinwand aus der erweiterten Innentasche. Er hob es hoch und drehte es herum.

Zum größten Teil wurde Ramaranth, der ungarische Hornschwanz Drache, in all seiner Pracht gezeigt. Sicher, es gab immer noch Teile, die Harry nachbessern wollte, und ein oder zwei Stellen, die er nicht ganz zufrieden gestellt hatte, aber insgesamt war es ein perfektes Bild. Unter ihren Füßen war eine grobe Skizze von ihren Eiern angefertigt worden, von denen das goldene deutlich hervorgehoben war.

"Offensichtlich habe ich noch nicht einmal mit dem Hintergrund angefangen", sagte Harry. "Ich dachte irgendwie, dass es am wichtigsten war, Ramaranth zuerst zu erledigen."

"Nun, das macht Sinn. Du möchtest gar nicht, dass ein Drache sauer auf dich ist", kommentierte Hermine trocken.

"Es ist erstaunlich, Harry!" Rief Neville aus. "Wie lange dauert es, bis du fertig bist?"

Harry überlegte, was er bereits getan hatte und was noch zu tun war.

"Stunden. Wahrscheinlich viel mehr Stunden, als ich gerne denken würde", antwortete er. "Und dann gibt es den letzten Trank und den Zauber, den ich hinzufügen kann, um es zu animieren."

"Du machst ein magisches Gemälde?" Fragte Susan mit runden Augen.

"Ich dachte, ich würde es versuchen", gab Harry zu. "Natürlich wusste ich nicht, dass Ramaranth sprechen konnte, als ich mich dazu entschied. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel von ihrer Persönlichkeit ich mit dem Trank und dem Zauber fangen kann."

"Nur die Tatsache, dass du es versuchen, ist erstaunlich", sagte Susan zu ihm. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es in Großbritannien viele magische Porträt Künstler gibt."

"Die gibt es auch nicht", fügte Daphne hinzu. "Meine Großeltern wollten sich vor ein paar Jahren ein Porträt von ihnen machen lassen, und am Ende mussten sie jemanden aus Italien bestellen, ich glaube, das war der Fall. Sie glaubten nicht, dass jemand in Großbritannien gut genug war."

Nun war es an Harry, der erstaunt war. Miss Jenkins, seine alte Kunstlehrerin, hatte immer darauf bestanden, dass er gut sei und ein wahres Talent habe. Vielleicht hatte er etwas gefunden, was er in der magischen Welt tun konnte? Es war definitiv etwas, worüber er nachdenken würde.

"Aber wenn wir uns wieder dem Problem zuwenden, wird dir klar, dass jetzt jeder denkt, dass du ein dunkler Zauberer bist, oder?" Fragte Daphne ernst.

"Ich weiß", seufzte Harry. "Gibt es etwas, was ich tun kann, um diesen Gedankengang zu zerstreuen?"

"Zeit, Harry", antwortete Susan, griff hinüber und tätschelte sein Knie. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendetwas gibt, was du tun kannst, außer ihnen Zeit zu lassen."

"Sei einfach du selbst", fügte Hermine hinzu. "Sie werden bald merken, dass du ein guter Mensch bist."

"Der-Junge-der-Lebt, Titel wird dabei helfen, würde ich denken", mischte sich Neville ein.

Harry warf ihm einen verstörten Blick zu. "Ich würde lieber nur Harry sein. Nur Harry."

"Das ist etwas, von dem ich nicht glaube, dass du es jemals sein könntest", erklärte Daphne. "Und von dem, was ich in den letzten drei Wochen gesehen habe, ist das überhaupt keine schlechte Sache."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **8:55 Uhr**

 **Freitag, 25. November 1994**

 **Büro des Ministers für Magie, London**

"Guten Morgen, Herr Minister", sagte eine hohe, mädchenhafte, fröhliche Stimme von der Tür zum Büro des Zauberministers.

Cornelius blickte von seinen Unterlagen auf und stieß ein inneres Stöhnen aus, während er ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zeigte. Delores Umbridge, seine leitende Unterstaatssekretärin, hatte mehr als nur wenige Anwendungen. Sie war der vollendete "Ja-Sager" und war bereit, alles zu tun, was er befahl, suggerierte oder sogar im vagen vorhersagte, und hielt so seine Hände von dem Mist frei, den sie entweder tat oder von ihm fern hielt. Das bedeutete nicht wirklich, dass er die Frau mochte. Es bedeutete einfach, dass sie zu verdammt nützlich war, um etwas anderes zu tun, als sie nahe zu halten.

"Dolores! Was für eine angenehme Überraschung. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass Sie heute morgen arbeiten würden", antwortete er.

"Wenn der Zauberei-Minister hier arbeitet, wo sollte ich sonst sein?" Sprach sie aus.

Bei seiner Einladung näherte sie sich seinem Schreibtisch und sprang auf einen der Stühle gegenüber.

"Also, was kann ich heute morgen für Sie tun?" Fragte Cornelius, als er die Antwort bereits wusste, was sie in ihren Händen hielt.

"Es ist der Potter-Junge, Minister. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie den heutigen Tagespropheten gesehen haben?" antwortete sie und schlug eine Kopie der besagten Zeitung auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Cornelius sah die Titelseite und den Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn.

"Ja, ja, ich habe es früher gelesen. Was ist damit?"

"Die Schlussfolgerungen, die Miss Kimmkorn zieht, können nicht geleugnet werden, Herr Minister", warf Umbridge ein. "Und ich muss fragen, ist es weise, dass der Junge weiter unterrichtet wird?"

Cornelius seufzte und beschloss, sich abzusichern. "Klug oder nicht, es gibt wenig, was wir dagegen tun können. Harry Potter wurde zum Erwachsenen erklärt, und in Bezug auf seine Ausbildung ist es Hogwarts, das für die Erziehung unserer Jugendlichen verantwortlich ist, einschließlich Mister Potter."

"Aber einer mit solchen dunklen Neigungen?" protestierte Umbridge. "Das Ministerium sollte sich sicherlich einbringen und sicherstellen, dass der Junge kein weiteres Wissen oder Macht erlangen kann. Wir würden natürlich nur unsere Zukunft schützen."

"Vielleicht, vielleicht", antwortete Cornelius, der sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und seine Finger krümmte, als er nachdachte.

Umbridge konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, ihren Standpunkt zu vertreten. "Der Junge kontrollierte einen Drachen! Einen Drachen, Herr Minister! Und durch die dunkelsten möglichen Mittel, Parsel. Und wir alle wissen, dass Parsel nur von den dunkelsten Zauberern beherrscht werden kann. Wir könnten den nächsten Dunklen Lord betrachten! "

"Und die Kräfte, die er bereits beherrscht", fuhr sie fort, "wenn es tatsächlich wahr ist, dass der Junge ohne jegliches Training Zauberstab-Los zaubern kann, wozu wird er in der Zukunft in der Lage sein? Nein, Herr Minister, ich habe das Gefühl, dass ist etwas, das das Ministerium jetzt im Keim ersticken muss. Die Öffentlichkeit wird uns später sicherlich danken."

"Das Zauberei-Ministerium hat keine Zuständigkeit in Hogwarts", erinnerte Cornelius die aufgeregte Hexe. "Wir haben einfach keinen legalen Weg, um Dumbledore zu zwingen, dem Jungen Bildung zu verweigern."

Eine erhobene Hand hinderte Umbridge daran, zu protestieren.

"Was ich tun werde, ist, dass Barty und Ludo den Jungen besuchen gehen. Sie haben eine Beziehung zu ihm aufgebaut. Sie können ihn auf den Zahn fühlen, sehen, wie dunkel er wirklich ist und von dort aus können wir entscheiden, was am besten geeignet ist. Bis dahin, sollten wir ihre Antwort abwarten " sagte er.

Umbridge starrte ihn an. Ihr Gesicht wurde so dunkel, dass Cornelius wusste, dass sie mit dieser Entscheidung nicht zufrieden war.

"Wenn Sie möchten, Herr Minister, könnte ich mit der Ausarbeitung einiger Gesetze in Form von Ausbildung -Erlässen beginnen, nur für den Fall, dass sie benötigt werden", schlug sie vor.

Cornelius wollte die Frau aus seinem Büro haben und machte es sich leicht. "Ein ausgezeichneter Plan, Dolores. Nimm dir Zeit und lass sie richtig prüfen, wir möchten nicht, dass Dumbledore durch eine Art Schlupfloch entkommt, wenn wir sie benutzen müssen."

Umbridge sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und es machte kaum einen Unterschied in ihrer Größe. "Ich werde gleich weitermachen, Minister. Guten Tag."

"Ja, guten Tag, Dolores", antwortete er.

Mit einem leichten Groll warf er die beleidigende Zeitung in den Mülleimer und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **9:15 Uhr**

 **Freitag, 25. November 1994**

 **Die Große Halle, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Nach der Art und Weise, wie alle im Schloss ihn mieden oder ihn ängstlich anstarrten oder hinter vorgehaltener Hand flüsterten, während er am Abend zuvor beobachtete, was er beim Abendessen tat, musste Harry so lange wie möglich warten, bevor er am Morgen zum Frühstück ging.

Als er zögernd seinen Kopf in die Tür steckte, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass sie größtenteils leer war. Die einzigen Schülerinnen trugen schwarze Gewänder, was bedeutete, dass es keine Schüler von Durmstrang oder Beauxbatons gab. Und von denen, die Schwarz trugen, gab es an jedem Tisch nur ein paar Schüler, diejenigen, die an diesem Tag keinen frühen Unterricht hatten.

Nach einem kurzen Blick stellte er fest, dass der Ravenclaw -Tisch am leersten war, und das war sein Ziel an diesem Morgen. Um seinen Abstand zu den Hogwarts -Schülern zu verbessern, achtete er darauf, auch den verlassensten Platz am Tisch auszuwählen.

Seine Augen schossen unter seinem geneigten Kopf herum, als er Brei in seine Schüssel schob, um sicherzustellen, dass er eine Benachrichtigung erhalten würde, bevor jemand auf ihn zukam.

Ein einsames Exemplar des Tagespropheten erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er griff am Tisch entlang, um ihn zu ergreifen und zu sich zu ziehen. Das erste, was ihm auffiel, war ein Bild von ihm. Es war der Moment, in dem Ramaranth hinter ihm herumgedreht hatte, das goldene Ei aufgehoben und zu Ludo Bagmans Füßen abgelegt hatte.

Und dann erregte die Schlagzeile seine Aufmerksamkeit und er erstarrte.

 **Er kontrolliert bereits Drachen: Wie dunkel wird Potter?  
von Rita Kimmkorn  
**  
In morbider Neugier konnte er nicht anders, als den begleitenden Artikel zu lese _n_

 _Bei der gestrigen ersten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers hatten alle Anwesenden, einschließlich dieser Reporterin, die Gelegenheit, zu sehen, wie unsere Zukunft aussieht, als der vierte "Champion" in die Arena kam._

 _Dies, liebe Leser, war der Junge, der Du-weißt-schon-wem getötet hat und dann in der Muggel -Welt für uns verloren ging. Im Alter von elf Jahren, als alle erwarteten, dass er als Schüler in Hogwarts in die Magische Welt zurückkehren würde, erschien er nicht. Erst als sein Name vor drei Wochen aus dem Feuerkelch kam, kehrte Harry Potter zu uns zurück._

 _Diese Reporterin hat sich immer gefragt, was der junge Harry all die Jahre im Verborgenen gelernt hat. Und jetzt wissen wir es._

 _Wo die wahren Champions des Turniers ihre Aufgabe mit wahrer Tapferkeit und großartigen Darstellungen oder Verwandlungen, Zaubern oder Bannen erfüllten, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen, was tat der vierte "Champion"? Nun, liebe Leser, ging er einfach in die Arena, stellte eine Ablenkungs-Taktik in Form von "Malen" auf und begann mit dem Drachen zu sprechen._

 _Richtig, reden! Zumindest würden dass die meisten von uns Glauben. Tatsächlich weiß niemand genau, was der junge Harry gesagt hat, denn sie sprachen nicht auf Englisch. Oh nein, liebe Leser, Harry Potter ist ein Parselmund._

 _Zu der Zeit, als er den Drachen fertiggestellt hatte, um sich zu ergeben, hatte er Potter das goldene Ei gegeben, ohne dass ein Stück Magie eingesetzt wurde. Und wenn er schon Drachen beherrschen kann, wozu ist er noch in der Lage?_

 _Keine Angst, liebe Leser, diese Reporterin hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, alles über Harry Potter herauszufinden._

 _„Er kann Zauberstab-Los zaubern", sagte einer seiner Mitschüler, der namenlos bleiben wollte. 'Er kann Dinge sehr leicht beschwören. Und das, ohne jemals etwas gelernt zu haben! '_

 _„Und Sie hätten die Show sehen sollen, die er an dem ersten Tag an dem er dort war, gezeigt hat", erzählte ein anderer "Er hatte eine Reihe von Schülern mit unterschiedlichem Blutstatus "Reinblüter, Halbblut und Muggel -Geborene aufgestellt und ließ sie einen einfachen Lumos beschwören. Das Muggel -Geborene noch mächtiger sind als Reinblüter, wollte er uns damit zeigen. Aber als er an der Reihe war, erschuf er diesen Lichtball auf seiner Hand, der mich fast blind machen würde, so mächtig war der Lichtball._

 _Sehen sie, lieber Leser, noch bevor er nach Hogwarts kam, hatte Harry Potter seine Kräfte entwickelt, Kräfte, die so stark sind, dass sie seine Mitschüler erschreckten. Und jetzt wird ihm noch mehr Magie beigebracht. Und wenn Sie hinzufügen, dass es keine Helle Hexe oder keinen Zauberer gab, die in der aufgezeichneten Geschichte Parsel sprechen konnte, muss man sich fragen, warum Harry Potter überhaupt trainiert wird. Wäre es nicht viel sicherer, diesen aufkeimenden Dunklen Zauberer aufzuhalten, bevor sein Wissen über das hinausgeht, was wir verarbeiten können?_

 _Seien Sie versichert, liebe Leser, trotz der Gefahr werde ich weiter genau untersuchen, wie dunkel Harry Potter bereits geworden ist._

Harry ließ seinen Löffel fallen und ließ ihn auf den Tisch fallen. Plötzlich war er nicht mehr hungrig.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **11:40 Uhr**

 **Samstag, 25. November 1994**

 **Astronomieturm, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Hier oben war es sicher. Nach allem, was er verstand, wurde der Turm nur nachts benutzt - entweder für Astronomie-Stunden oder für ein abgelegenes Rendezvous. An einem Freitag mitten am Tag bedeutete er, dass er den Turm garantiert für sich alleine haben konnte.

Er hatte nach dem Lesen dieses Artikels einen Ort gebraucht, um sich zu beruhigen. Allein der Gedanke daran kochte noch immer sein Blut.

Als ob er durch die Fähigkeit, mit Drachen oder Schlangen oder Reptilien zu sprechen, jemanden _"dunkel"_ machen würde, dachte er wild.

Und noch schlimmer war, dass sie ihn zum nächsten Dunklen Lord gemacht hatten. Als ob er jemals so etwas wie der… Mann sein wollte, der seine Eltern getötet hatte, und ihn zu einem Leben bei den Dursley´s verurteilte.

In dem Moment, als er das Ding fertig gelesen hatte, ließ er es fallen und floh. Seine Zimmer waren sicher, aber er hatte sich eingesperrt gefühlt und war nicht in der Lage gewesen, es auszuhalten. Kurz, hatte er daran gedacht, an seinem Gemälde von Ramaranth zu arbeiten, aber er wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, es in seiner Aufregung zu ruinieren. Der Gedanke, an seiner Vitrine zu arbeiten, erfüllte ihn nicht mit dem Gefühl, dass es ihn beruhigen würde.

Am Ende hatte er sich einen Block europäischen Redwoods genommen, ein Holz, das perfekt für das war, was er sich vorstellte, plus sein Messerset und machte sich auf den Weg, irgendwo einen Ausweg zu finden. Eine Gruppe von Zweitklässlern oder Drittklässlern, die sich in der Eingangshalle herumgetrieben hatten, entmutigte die Idee, auf das Gelände zu wandern. Stattdessen war er aufgestiegen und endete dort, wo er gerade saß.

Von hier aus, den Rücken an die glatte Steinmauer gedrückt, konnte er über die schwankenden Baumwipfel des Waldes, die Berge in der Ferne schauen und einfach atmen.

Seine Hände beschäftigten sich mit dem Block aus weichem rotem und gelbem Holz, während sein Messer kleine Stücke entfernte. Als er nach unten blickte, sah er die Anfänge eines Flügels, der auftauchte. Ein sehr vertrauter Flügel, nachdem er gestern seinen echten Gegenüber angestarrt hatte. Es schien, als würde bald ein neues Tier zu seiner Sammlung von Schnitzereien kommen, die er gemacht hatte.

Je länger er hier oben verborgen geblieben war, desto mehr beruhigte er sich. Er hatte sich endlich genug beruhigt, um rational über den Artikel nachzudenken.

Diese Kimmkorn Person war offensichtlich eine Art Klatschschreiber, genau der Typ, den seine Tante so sehr liebte. Sie wäre eine, die gerade genug Wahrheit schrieb, um ihre Redakteure zufrieden zu stellen und gleichzeitig sicherzustellen, dass es mehr als genug Anspielung und Verleumdung gab, um ihre Leser zu befriedigen. Sie könnte ein Problem sein, aber im Wesentlichen war sie ein Niemand.

Wenn es nicht die Titel gäbe, die er erworben hatte … Der-Junge-der-Lebt, und Trimagischer Champion würde sie ihn nicht einmal erwähnen. Unglücklicherweise war er genau so bekannt geworden. In der Muggel- Welt war er nur Harry, ein Niemand, der zufällig ein paar nützliche Fähigkeiten hatte. Hier, in der magischen Welt, würde er für immer angegafft werden.

Die Frage, die er sich wirklich stellen musste, war, ob es sich gelohnt hat.

War das Lernen von Magie all die unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit und Verleumdung wert, die sich auf ihn stapeln würde? An diesen Turnier teilzunehmen bedeutete, dass er seine Magie behalten hat. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er hier in der magischen Welt zu einem Erwachsenen wurde.

Zurück in der realen… normalen Welt war er immer noch ein Kind. Aber sobald das Turnier vorbei war, wäre er nahe an fünfzehn, dass es keine Rolle spielen würde. Viele Kinder lebten in diesem Alter in der nicht-magischen Welt alleine. Und er hatte das Geld in diesen Verliesen, um sich unabhängig von dem, was er tat, zu ernähren.

Mit einem Seufzen ging Harry auf die Frage, die er beantworten musste. War es das wert, nach diesem Turnier hier in dieser Welt zu bleiben, oder wäre es besser, dorthin zurückzukehren, wo es gesünder und normaler war?

Zumindest hatte er sieben Monate Zeit, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen.


	13. An Offer of Dragons

**Kapitel 12 -** **An Offer of Dragons** ****

**13.05 Uhr**

 **Samstag, 25. November 1994**

 **Die Große Halle, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Harry hielt sein Gesicht fest auf seinem Teller. Sogar um etwas zu trinken, tastete er blind von alleine. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er die Absicht hatte, in der Großen Halle auch nur den Blick eines anderen zu treffen, geschweige denn, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Nur ein ganzer Tag seit seinem spektakulären Aufstieg, als der neueste Parselmund der Nation reichte bei weitem nicht aus. Das flüstern, die blicke und die Fingerzeige zu unterbinden.

Wenn er nicht so hungrig war, hätte Harry die Mahlzeit einfach übersprungen. Wenn es eine Sache gegeben hatte, die die Dursley´s ihm beigebracht hatten, war es immer, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um zu essen. Denn man wusste nie, wann die nächste Mahlzeit sein könnte.

Daher war er vorsichtig zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle geschlichen. Seine Wahl, an welchem Tisch er essen sollte, war begrenzt; In der Tat fiel es ihm schwer, sich für einen Tisch zu entscheiden, der keine schlechte Wahl wäre. Am Ende nahm er ein Glücksspiel und entschied sich für Slytherin. Er stellte fest, dass ein Haus mit einem Schlangenmotiv als Emblem eher mit jemandem nachsichtig war, der tatsächlich mit Schlangen sprechen konnte.

Nach der Art und Weise zu urteilen, dass er in dem Moment, in dem er sich setzte, nicht abgehängt worden war, hielt er für ein gutes Zeichen. Die Tatsache, dass diejenigen, die am nächsten waren, wo er saß, sich sofort umsetzen, war eher negativ. Alles in allem nahm Harry es jedoch als neutrale Haltung an und vergrub sich so schnell er konnte in sein Essen.

"Harry?" Eine vertraute Stimme erklang, als er seinen letzten Bissen von seinem Roastbeef-Bratensaucen-Sandwich beendete.

Er schluckte schnell und drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um, der hinter seiner linken Schulter stand.

"Hallo Susan."

"Meine Tante ist hier", sagte sie. "Sie fragte, ob Sie nach dem Mittagessen mit dir reden könnte."

"Ich bin jetzt fertig", antwortete Harry und wischte sich die Hände an der nächsten Serviette ab.

Dann stand er auf, ließ die gebrauchte Serviette auf seinen Teller fallen und folgte Susan auf den Flur. Sie fanden Madam Amelia Bones, Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, direkt auf einer der Bänke in der Eingangshalle sitzen und das Kommen und Gehen der Schüler beobachten, als sie an ihr vorbeigingen. Ihr Blick fixierte die beiden in dem Moment, in dem sie die Halle verlassen hatten, und sie erhob sich, um sie zu begrüßen.

"Guten Tag, Mister Potter", sagte Madam Bones.

"Madam Bones", antwortete Harry und schüttelte ihre Hand, "es ist schön, Sie wieder zu sehen."

Sie konzentrierte sich dann auf ihre Nichte. "Danke, Susan. Ich muss dich jetzt bitten, zu gehen. Dies wird ein privates Gespräch zwischen Mister Potter und mir sein."

Susan´s Kopf drehte sich zwischen den beiden, bevor es zu einem kleinen Lächeln wurde. "Okay, Tante. Ich werde später mit dir reden. Harry? Vielleicht könntest du am Hufflepuff -Tisch zu Abend essen?"

"Danke, Susan, das mache ich", lächelte Harry zurück.

Nach einer kurzen Umarmung mit ihrer Tante verschwand Susan die Treppe hinauf, die sich Bequemer weise dazu aufgereiht hatte, sie mitzunehmen.

"Wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang nach draußen?" schlug Madame Bones vor. "Vielleicht rund um den See? Auf diese Weise besteht eine geringere Chance für neugierige Ohren."

Mit einem Nicken deutete Harry auf die großen Türen.

Der Schritt vom Schloss und über das Gras hinunter wurde stumm gehalten, eine Stille, die Harry etwas unbehaglich fand.

"Ihre Annäherung an die erste Aufgabe war ... unkonventionell", sagte Madam Bones und brach die Stille, als sie den Pfad zwischen dem See und dem verbotenen Wald betraten.

"Sie haben zugesehen?" Fragte Harry und sah sie schief an.

"Das habe ich. Die Abteilungsleiter des Ministeriums bekamen Eintrittskarten, um die Veranstaltung zu sehen", antwortete sie.

Harry zuckte zusammen und lehnte es ab, so unverblümt daran erinnert zu werden, für wie viele Leute er gearbeitet hatte. Schlimmer war, dass der Magische Rundfunk einen Kommentar zu der Veranstaltung gesendet hatte. Wenn es darauf ankam, meinte er, dass man mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dass das ganze Land und wahrscheinlich sogar noch weitere Zuhörer im Ausland Zeuge seiner Fähigkeiten als Parselmund gewesen sind.

"Sie haben keine Gesetze gebrochen, Mister Potter", versicherte Madam Bones. "Ihre Fähigkeit ist einfach, eine Fähigkeit, egal was andere denken."

"Ja, Ma'am", antwortete Harry, obwohl er es ablehnte, ihr zu glauben.

Die beiden gingen dann eine Zeitlang schweigend, eine Stille, die erst gebrochen wurde, nachdem sie eine bestimmte Kurve um eine Gruppe von Felsbrocken gerundet hatten, die die Burg vor ihren Augen versteckten.

"Ich nehme an, Sie sind wegen der ersten Aufgabe hier, oder?" Fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Nein, Mister Potter, das bin ich nicht. Ich bin hier, um Sie über unsere Ermittlungen zu informieren, und darüber, wie Ihr Name in den Feuerkelch gelangt ist", antwortete Madam Bones.

"Sie haben etwas herausgefunden?" Fragte Harry eifrig.

"Nichts schlimmes, fürchte ich", antwortete Madam Bones frustriert.

"Also, was haben Sie herausgefunden?" Fragte Harry.

Sie war für einige Minuten still, bevor Madam Bones antwortete.

"Wie Sie wissen, wurde das Papier, das aus dem Feuerkelch mit Ihrem Namen herauskam, von etwas abgerissen, das Sie persönlich unterschrieben hatten, höchstwahrscheinlich von einer Schulaufgabe. Das führte uns zu der Tatsache, dass es jemand sein musste, der genau wusste, wo Sie lebten. Ich habe dann die Unterlagen des Ministeriums überprüft und bis Sie vor drei Wochen zugestimmt haben, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, gab es in keiner Abteilung Aufzeichnungen, in denen stand, wo Sie wohnten."

"Keiner?" Harry starrte sie ungläubig an. "Aber ... aber ich sollte in der magischen Welt so ein großer Prominenter sein, Sie wissen schon Der-Junge-der-Lebt, und das alles. Und Sie sagen, dass niemand wusste, wo ich war?"

"Ah, aber sehen Sie, Dumbledore hat alle Aufzeichnungen, die Sie betreffen, versiegelt. Selbst nachdem Sie sich geweigert haben, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, weigerte er sich, die Aufzeichnungen zu entsiegeln, trotz all des Drucks, dem er ausgesetzt war", erklärte Madam Bones.

"Er könnte das tun?"

"Als Vorsitzender des Zaubergamot´s konnte er das", antwortete sie.

"Ich war wirklich überrascht, dass niemand kam, um mich nach Hogwarts zu bringen, nachdem ich vor drei Jahren nicht erschienen war", überlegte Harry.

"Glauben Sie mir, es gab viele, die es wollten", antwortete Madam Bones. "Ich denke, dass die Debatte im Zaubergamot zwei Tage dauerte, bevor der Brief Ihres Onkels an Hogwarts, in dem er sagte, dass Sie nicht kommen würden, bestätigt wurde."

Bei Harry´s fragendem Blick ging sie auf ihn ein.

"Ihre Tante und Ihr Onkel sind Ihre Erziehungsberechtigten, und, so wie wir es akzeptieren sollten, hatte er das Recht zu entscheiden, ob Sie wegen Ihrer magischen Ausbildung nach Hogwarts gehen würden oder nicht. Es gab viele, die es ignorieren wollten. Ich glaube, dass Argument dafür war, dass er nur ein Muggel sei. Die Idee, Ihre Verwandten zu verwirren und Sie einfach mit zu nehmen, wurde sogar ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen, jedoch sind unsere Gesetze klar: Die Vormünder eines jeden minderjährigen Magiers müssen geehrt werden Der-Junge-der-Lebt, war kein Grund, unsere eigenen Gesetze zu missachten."

Harry überlegte eine Weile, bevor er beschloss, es einfach hinzunehmen und sich auf die aktuelle Sache zu konzentrieren.

"Also, woher wussten Mister Crouch und Mister Bagman, wo Sie mich finden konnten, nachdem mein Name aus dem Kelch kam?" Fragte er dann.

Madam Bones sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. "Dumbledore hat es ihnen erzählt. Es scheint, dass er zusammen mit Minerva McGonagall und Rubeus Hagrid, Sie bei Ihrer Tante und Ihrem Onkel untergebracht hat. Es scheint, dass sie die einzigen waren, die wussten, wo Sie waren."

Harry erstarrte und starrte die Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung an.

"Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass es einer von ihnen war, der meinen Namen in den Kelch gesteckt hat?" fragte er ungläubig.

Madam Bones wandte sich von dem Punkt ab, an dem sie einige Schritte weiter auf der Strecke angehalten hatte.

"Ich würde nicht so weit gehen", sagte sie, bevor sie eine Hand hochhielt, um alles zu verhindern, was er als Antwort sagen könnte. "Aber diese drei waren die einzigen, die wussten, wo man Sie finden kann. Das wissen wir zumindest."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass es einer dieser drei sein würde. Professor McGonagall wurde rasch einer seiner Lieblingslehrer. Von allem, was er gehört hatte, war Dumbledore zu sehr auf der Seite des Lichts, um etwas so unverantwortliches zu tun; Und was Hagrid betrifft, so erinnerte sich Harry immer noch an ihren Einkaufsbummel in die Winkelgasse zusammen mit Zärtlichkeit. Und dann kam ihm ein bitterer Gedanke in den Sinn.

"Äh, Hagrid ist ziemlich mies, wenn er ein Geheimnis für sich behalten soll", sagte er.

Madam Bones 'Lippen verzogen sich zu einen Lächeln. "Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass Hagrid dazu neigt, Dinge zu äußern, die er nicht an gewissen Orten äußern sollte, aber gut. Allerdings sind wir uns ziemlich sicher, dass dies nicht der Fall war."

"Warum nicht?" Fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Einfach durch die Tatsache, dass es dreizehn Jahre gedauert hat, bevor ein Versuch unternommen wurde, Sie zu verletzen oder sich auf irgendeine Weise mit Ihnen in Verbindung zu setzen", antwortete Madam Bones. "Hagrid hat den Ruf, Dinge zu sagen, die er nicht sollte, ja, aber je länger er dieses Geheimnis bewahrt, desto unwahrscheinlicher ist es, dass er es jemals preisgibt."

"Also könnte es einer von ihnen sein?" stellte Harry klar.

"Ich befürchte dies. Und leider ist meine Untersuchung inzwischen zum Stillstand gekommen. Ohne einen Hinweis auf Beweise kann ich die Verwendung von Veritaserum nicht genehmigen um heraus zu finden, wer verantwortlich ist, nicht, dass uns garantiert gesagt wird, was wir wissen wollen."

"Veritaserum?" Fragte Harry mit gesenktem Kopf.

"Wahrheitstrank", antwortete Madam Bones. "Leider würde Hagrid´s Physiologie seine Auswirkungen aufheben und mit der Magischen Stärke von Dumbledore muss ich mich fragen, wie effektiv es für ihn wäre."

Dann gingen sie eine Weile schweigend, passierten die halbe Strecke und begannen ihren Rückweg in Richtung Schloss.

"Danke trotzdem, Madam Bones", sagte Harry, "zumindest haben Sie es versucht."

"Gern geschehen, Harry", antwortete sie. "Und seien Sie versichert, dass ich, obwohl meine offiziellen Ermittlungen eingestellt sind, meine Ohren offen halten werde. Hoffentlich wird sich etwas ergeben, wenn wir es am wenigsten erwarten."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **8:45 Uhr**

 **Sonntag, 26. November 1994**

 **Harry´s Quartier, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Harry öffnete die Tür zu seinem Quartier und fand dort eine etwas vertraute Figur. Er war nur ein paar Zentimeter größer als Harry und hatte kraftvoll aussehende Arme an seinem stämmigen Körper. Der Hals seines dunkelblauen Hemdes war bis zu seiner Brust hin geöffnet und seine Ärmel waren an seinen Ellbogen hochgerollt. Seltsamerweise trug er überhaupt keine Robe. eine dicke schwarze Hose aus seltsamen Leder und kniehohe Stiefel aus ähnlichem Leder vervollständigte sein Ensemble. Das unordentliche flammende rote Haar des Mannes verriet seine Familie ebenso wie die lebhaften blauen Augen, die alle Weasley´s zu haben schienen.

"Charlie, richtig?" Fragte Harry und ließ das nervöse Lächeln des Mannes in ein breites Grinsen zerfallen.

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass du dich an mich erinnerst", antwortete Charlie. "Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich mit hinein kommen würde?"

"Sicher", antwortete Harry und trat zur Seite.

Kurz darauf hatten sich die beiden in Sesseln zu beiden Seiten des Kamins in der kleinen Sitzecke niedergelassen.

"Wie geht es Ramaranth?" Fragte Harry den Drachenführer.

"Gut, gut", antwortete Charlie. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr sich die Dinge für uns geändert haben."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue in einer unausgesprochenen Frage.

"Allein das Wissen um die Namen der Drachen hat uns geholfen, besser mit ihnen auszukommen", erklärte Charlie. "Es ist fast so, als ob die Drachen nach Möglichkeiten suchen, mit uns zu interagieren, nur um uns dazu zu bringen, ihre Namen auszusprechen."

"Es war das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte", Harry zuckte die Achseln.

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast keine Ahnung, oder?" Bevor Harry antworten konnte, erklärte er es. "Bis du neulich angefangen hast, mit Ramaranth zu sprechen, gab es seit fast zweihundert Jahren keinen Drachensprecher. Wir Drachenwächter tun das Beste, was wir für die Drachen in unseren Reserven tun können, aber mit ihnen sprechen zu können, das war schon immer jenseits unserer wildesten Träume. "

"Sicher ist Parsel nicht so selten?" Fragte Harry.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin nicht sicher", zuckte Charlie mit den Schultern. "Hier in Europa und besonders hier in Großbritannien, ist es Tabu, mit Schlangen und Drachen sprechen zu können. Nur die dunkelsten Zauberer haben diese Fähigkeit. In Indien und Australien ist das nicht der Fall. Dort lieben sie die Parsel -Sprache. Von was Ich gehört habe, kann eine Person mit dieser Fähigkeit viel Gold verdienen, wenn sie mit den giftigen Schlangen in diesen Ländern umgeht."

"Und ich habe gerade dem ganzen Land angekündigt, dass ich ein Parselmund bin", seufzte Harry. "Meine Freunde haben versucht mich zu warnen, aber ..."

"Hey, wenn ein Drache mit mir sprechen würde, würde ich auch mit ihnen sprechen", beruhigte ihn Charlie. "Hör mal, vergiss, was diese Idioten sagen. Du hast ein echtes Geschenk, ein Geschenk, das weder hell noch dunkel oder irgendetwas ist. Es ist einfach eine Fähigkeit, eine zusätzliche Sprache, die andere nicht sprechen. Es ist eine Schande, die anderen Parselmünder nicht in den Reservaten arbeiten wollen, und sich stattdessen auf Schlangen beschränken.

"Danke", antwortete Harry. "Ich werde es versuchen. Es ist schön zu hören, dass jemand einmal etwas Positives darüber denkt."

"Ja, darüber", sagte Charlie, bevor er sich etwas bewegte, um etwas aus seiner Hosentasche zu ziehen. "Das ist für dich."

Harry nahm neugierig den leicht zerknitterten Umschlag. Er drehte es um und stellte fest, dass es mit einem Bild versiegelt war, das wie eine Drachenklaue aussah und in der Mitte ein stilisiertes „R" stand.

"Das", fasste Charlie für ihn zusammen, während Harry den Brief im Inneren las, "ist eine offene Einladung für dich, jederzeit zum rumänischen Drachenschutzgebiet zu kommen. Alle Unterkünfte und Mahlzeiten werden zur Verfügung gestellt und es wird wahrscheinlich sogar etwas Lohn geben, für jede Beratung, die du mit unseren Drachen durchführst. Die zweite Seite ist ein offenes Jobangebot auch für das Reservat. Da du bereits mit den Drachen sprechen kannst, sind deine Qualifikationen bereits in der Tasche, aber es zeigt auch, was du musst, wenn du daran interessiert bist, eine anständige Qualifikation zu erreichen."

Harry las den Brief zweimal durch, bevor er zu dem Rothaarigen vor ihm starrte.

"Das ... das ist echt?" Harry atmete ein.

"Du glaubst es besser", grinste Charlie. "Wir wollten zuerst da sein, bevor die anderen Reservate dich mit Angeboten bombardieren."

"Andere?"

"Sicher. Es gibt nicht viele Drachenreserven auf der Welt, nur unseres, das Australische Reservat; das Azteken Reservat für Drachen; das Draconian Reservat in Tanzania; und der Mongolische Dragon Park", erklärte Charlie. "Du kannst deine letzte Galeone darauf verwetten, dass du von allen ein Angebot wie unseres erhalten wirst. Jemand, der mit Drachen sprechen kann, ist weit mehr wert als sein Gewicht in Gold für uns. Aber wir glauben, dass wir die Insider-Spur haben, wir haben etwas, was die anderen nicht haben, oder?"

Harry blinzelte und seine Gedanken wirbelten vor dem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, das dem Mann auf dem Tisch entsprach. "Ramaranth."

"Genau."

"Danke, vielen Dank", antwortete Harry. "Ich werde auf jeden Fall darüber nachdenken."

"Mach das, Harry", sagte Charlie. "Zumindest für einen Urlaub solltest du vorbeischauen. Du kannst Ramaranth dein fertiges Bild zeigen."

"Danke, ich könnte das einfach tun, wenn dieses Turnier beendet ist", antwortete Harry.

"Hör zu, ich gehe besser, wir bringen die Drachen heute Nachmittag nach Hause und es gibt eine Menge Arbeit, um sich vorzubereiten ", sagte Charlie und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

Die beiden schüttelten sich die Hände.

"Viel Glück mit dem Turnier, Harry und ich hoffe, dich im Sommer zu sehen", sagte Charlie.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **21:20 Uhr**

 **Mittwoch, 29. November 1994**

 **Harry´s Werkstatt, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Harry starrte entsetzt auf das Ding unter seinen Händen. Sein Herz klopfte und sein Atem kam in kurzen, scharfen Stößen.

"Was zur Hölle war das?" fragte er.

Mutiger weise drehte er den goldenen Verschluss und ließ die Seiten des Eies wieder öffnen. Genau wie zuvor hatte das Ei sein lautes Wehklagen mit einer Lautstärke, die seine Ohren zum Klingen brachte hervor gebracht. Nach weniger als fünf Sekunden ratterten Harry´s Hände, um die Seiten des geöffneten Eies wieder zusammenzuziehen und sie wieder zu schliessen.

Seine Hand griff hinter sich, bevor er sich in eine wohlbekannte vertraute Gestalt setzte. Automatisch hob er seinen Arm, und seine Muskeln zitterten in dem Wunsch, den Hammer immer wieder auf das widerliche Ding zu drücken.

Aber er konnte es einfach nicht tun.

Obwohl er nicht einmal die Absicht hatte, an dem verdammten Turnier teilzunehmen, brauchte er trotzdem das Ei in einem Stück. Langsam ließ er seinen Arm sinken, bevor der Hammer zu Boden fiel.

"Nun, das war eine Verschwendung", bemerkte er. "Wahrscheinlich ein seltsamer Schrei der Todesfee. Nicht etwas, das ich jemals wieder hören möchte.

Harry zog das Ei hoch und durchquerte den Raum. Es war nett von Mister Bagman, ihm sein Ei zu bringen und ihm mitzuteilen, dass er in der Ersten Aufgabe ganze zwölf Punkte erzielt hatte. Aber wenn dies der einzige Hinweis war, dass er zur zweiten Aufgabe bekam, konnte er sie jetzt abschreiben.

Harry schob das Ei in die Rückseite der unteren Ablage des Schranks, schlug die Tür zu und nickte kurz und scharf. Außer Sicht, ohne Verstand, klang es perfekt für ihn.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **19:55 Uhr**

 **Donnerstag, 30. November 1994**

 **Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Ausgezeichnete Arbeit, Mister Potter", sagte Professor McGonagall. "Ich denke, wir werden es für heute Abend gut sein lassen."

Harry sah die alte Verwandlungs-Lehrerin kaum an, bevor er sich wieder bei seiner abendlichen Arbeit verblüffte. Vier Haarbürsten, von denen jede etwas ausgefeilter war als die, bevor sie auf der linken Seite des Schreibtisches in einer Reihe lag. Alle bestanden aus Kiefernholz mit harten Plastikborsten. Auf der rechten Seite seines Schreibtisches verspotteten ihn ein halbes Dutzend Kiefernzapfen unschuldig.

Es dauerte nur vier Versuche, einen Kiefernzapfen mit seinem Zauberstab in eine Haarbürste zu verwandeln, bevor er es zum ersten Mal gemeistert hatte. Wie bei seinen anderen Zaubern und Verwandlungslektionen hatte er schnell gesehen, dass der wahre Teil der Magie in seinem eigenen Kopf lag, die Art und Weise, wie er sich das fertige Produkt vorstellte.

Aber als es darum ging, die gleiche Aufgabe ohne Zauberstab zu erledigen, war er miserabel gescheitert. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Verwandlung versucht hatte, hatte der Kiefernzapfen geschmeichelt und angefangen zu verschwimmen, bevor er unverzüglich wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form zurückkehrte.

"Ich würde mir nicht zu viele Sorgen machen", sagte Professor McGonagall und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Was Sie bereits ohne Zauberstab geleistet haben, ist bemerkenswert. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie dies mit etwas mehr Übung auch schaffen werden."

"Kann ich ein paar Kiefernzapfen mitnehmen?" Fragte Harry.

"Sicher", antwortete sie und forderte ihn auf, die restlichen Kiefernzapfen mit einer Handbewegung in seine Tasche zu legen.

"Bevor Sie gehen, Mister Potter", sagte Professor McGonagall, woraufhin Harry zu ihr zurückkehrte. "Ich muss Sie über das nächste Ereignis im Trimagischen Turnier informieren."

"Ich dachte, die zweite Aufgabe wäre erst im Februar und wir hatten nur dieses Ei als Hinweis", runzelte Harry die Stirn.

"Obwohl das stimmt, gibt es noch ein weiteres Ereignis davor", sagte Professor McGonagall. "Der Weihnachtsball."

Harrys Augen verengten sich. "Ball? Mit Tanzen?"

"In der Tat, Mister Potter", bestätigte Professor McGonagall.

"Ich tanze nicht", sagte Harry mit einem Kopfschütteln.

"Das tun Sie jetzt", gab Professor McGonagall zurück. "Der Weihnachtsball wird in der Weihnachtsnacht abgehalten und beginnt unverzüglich um sechs. Jeder Champion muss einen Partner haben und den Abend mit dem Tanz der Champions beginnen."

"Ich tanze nicht", wiederholte Harry, sein Ton signalisierte seinen panischen Zustand.

Professor McGonagalls Gesicht wurde mürrisch. "Sobald Sie eine Partnerin haben, Mister Potter, kommen Sie zu mir und ich werde Ihnen zwei Tanzstunden geben."

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um noch einmal zu protestieren, nur um sich bei dem grimmigen Blick, den sie auf ihn schoss, sein Kinn zu schließen.

"Ja, Ma'am", schluckte er.


	14. Sane? Insane? It's All Overrated Anyway

****Kapitel 10 Sane? Insane? It's All Overrated Anyway****

 ** **10:45 Uhr****

 ** **Samstag, 2. Dezember 1994****

 ** **St. Mungos Krankenhaus für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen, London****

 **Das Gesicht im Spiegel war fast eines, an das er sich erinnerte. Fast, aber nicht ganz. Es gab Alterslinien um Mund, Augen und Stirn, die vorher noch nicht da waren ... nun ja, vorher. Sein langes, dunkles Haar, war jetzt gewaschen, geschnitten und gestylt, hatte die ersten Anzeichen von Grautönen, wenn man genau hinschaute, etwas, das als Zauberer erst in mindestens einem Jahrzehnt hätte erscheinen dürfen. Zumindest waren die Wangen nicht mehr eingesunken, weshalb seine Wangenknochen und die Kinnlinie nicht komisch hervorstachen. Stattdessen hatten sie eine gesunde Form.**

 **Und dann waren da die Augen. Sie waren so rauchig wie immer, aber jetzt hielten sie die verbliebene Berührung seiner Vergangenheit. Geister Augen, Augen, die viel zu viel Angst und Verzweiflung gesehen hatten; zu viele lange, dunkle Jahre mit nichts, worüber man lächeln muss, geschweige denn lachen konnte, verbracht haben. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatten seine Augen, seit er hier eingesperrt war, viel von ihren leeren und von Schrecken erfüllten Echos verloren. Aber die Vergangenheit blieb für alle sichtbar.**

 **Er trat zurück und nahm mehr von seinem Aussehen wahr. Seine Kleidung, ein trostloser weißer Krankenhauskittel und eine weiße Hose mit Kordelzug, sah an seinem Körper gut aus. Sie hingen nicht mehr locker an ihm herunter. Er hatte an Gewicht zugenommen, seit er hier war, ja, wie konnte er nicht nach der Masse an Essen, die sie in Verbindung mit den Gallonen an Zaubertränken, die er gezwungen war zu sich zu nehmen.**

 **Körperlich fühlte er sich gut. Besser als er sich tatsächlich über ein Jahrzehnt gefühlt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken erschien ein schiefes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Wirklich, wie konnte er sich nicht besser fühlen? Die Heiler hatten ihn grundlegende Übungen machen lassen, seit er hierher gebracht worden war, alles mit dem Ziel, seine Muskeln wieder aufzubauen. Er war vielleicht nicht bereit, einen Marathon zu laufen, oder was er einmal als Auror tun konnte, aber er war physisch bereit, die Welt zu erobern.**

 **Aber mental war das die Frage. War er bereit, hier zu verschwinden, und sich der Masse zu stellen?**

 **Aber die Frage konnte er nicht beantworten. Mehr, es war einer, für den er keine Verwendung hatte. Er wurde jetzt seit sechs Monaten hier festgehalten. Er war ständig in der Nähe von Heilern und Medi -Hexen gewesen; er bekam Besuch von Freunden und Familie; Ministerialbeamte waren sogar vorbeigekommen, obwohl dies in ihrem Fall so selten wie möglich war.**

 **Und während das alles gut und schön war, fehlte eine Sache, der eine Grund, warum er nicht mehr in Askaban war; die eine Person, für die er ausbrach; die eine Person, von der er ferngehalten wurde.**

 **Seinen Paten-Sohn.**

 **Harry Potter.**

 **Sirius Black wusste, dass er genug von St. Mungo's hatte. Obwohl das Krankenhaus sowohl für seine Körperliche Gesundheit als auch für seine Mentale Gesundheit gut war, war es nicht das, was er brauchte.**

 **Vor fast anderthalb Jahren war er aus dem sichersten Zaubergefängnis der Welt, Azkaban befreit worden, um ausdrücklich seinen Paten-Sohn zu schützen.**

 **Der Zauberei-Minister selbst hatte versehentlich den nötigen Anstoß gegeben, indem er ihm eine Zeitung mit einem Bild der verräterischen Ratte Pettigrew auf der Titelseite gab. Als er herausfand, dass sich die Ratte in Hogwarts mit Harry in einem Schlafsaal befand (wirklich, Harry musste einfach ein Gryffindor sein, er würde nicht weniger erwarten), hatte Sirius nur ausbrechen müssen.**

 **Da er wusste, dass es Sommerferien waren, war er kurz bei Lily´s Schwester vorbeigekommen, um Harry zu sehen. Der Junge war nicht so groß oder so muskulös oder sah sogar so gut genährt aus, wie es Sirius gewünscht hätte, aber er war wieder ein Potter, James, durch und durch, aber mit Lily´s Augen. Er war einen Tag und eine Nacht geblieben, bevor er weitergezogen war.**

 **Und dann war der richtige Kracher gekommen: Harry Potter war kein Hogwarts -Schüler! Wie es dazu gekommen war, wusste er nicht. Es war etwas, das er als Harry´s Pate korrigieren wollte, nachdem er sich natürlich mit der verdammten Ratte befasst hatte.**

 **Dann war das jahrelange Spiel von Katz und Maus gekommen. In das Schloss schleichen; die patrouillierenden Dementoren vermeiden; es gelang ihm sogar, einmal den Gryffindor -Turm zu betreten, selbst wenn er diesen eilig mit leeren Händen verlassen musste. Und natürlich Remus ausweichen. Sein alter Rumtreiber -Kumpel hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie den Geheimniswahrer getauscht hatten, und Sirius war sich sicher, dass Remus ihn für das, was mit James und Lily geschehen war, beschuldigte.**

 **Und dann hatte sich Ende Mai alles zugespitzt.**

 **Sirius hatte es geschafft, den rothaarigen Jungen und die Ratte nach der Ausgangssperre zu erwischen und sie in die Heulende Hütte zu bringen. Die Tatsache, dass Moony es von seinem Klassenzimmer aus gesehen hatte und folgte, ohne jemanden zu alarmieren, war ein Segen gewesen. Und dann hatte Sirius es geschafft, Pettigrew´s Animagus -Form umzukehren, als Remus durch die Schlafzimmertür trat.**

 **Es gab viele Erklärungen, Offenbarungen und männliche Umarmungen, bevor es Remus gelang, Sirius davon abzuhalten, Pettigrew dort vor Ort zu töten.**

 **Er hatte sich der Magischen Strafverfolgung zuwenden müssen, aber da Pettigrew fest in der Hand war, hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis das Ministerium einen Doppelprozess arrangiert hatte. Ein Prozess, der endete, das Sirius entlastet wurde und Pettigrew für schuldig befunden wurde der Kuss des Dementors erhielt.**

 **Für einen kurzen, leuchtenden Moment hatte sich Sirius vorgestellt, aus dem Gebäude zu gehen und direkt zu Harry zu apparieren. Das Ministerium hatte natürlich andere Ideen. Sie wollten ihn für das entschädigen, was er in den letzten zwölf Jahren erdulden musste.**

 **Damals war er in die Hände der Heiler des St. Mungo's Krankenhauses geraten. Und sie wollten ihn nicht gehen lassen, erst wenn er vollständig geheilt wäre, Körperlich und Geistig.**

 ** _Sechs Monate, hatten sie versprochen._** ****

 **Und jetzt waren sechs Monate vergangen und Sirius wollte unbedingt raus. Er hatte gelesen, dass Harry in die magische Welt zurückgekehrt war, nachdem er am Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen hatte. Und er hatte im letzten Monat bereits mit Drachen zu kämpfen gehabt! Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass Sirius die Absicht hatte, ihm etwas anderes zu zeigen, ohne dass sein Pate fest an seiner Seite war.**

 **Als wäre er von Sirius 'Gedanken gerufen worden, öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, und Heiler Kellingsworth las die Karte vor, die er bei sich trug.**

 **"Morgen 'Raymond", rief Sirius und zwang seine Stimme dazu, jovial zu wirken, anstatt ängstlich zu sein.**

 **"Mister Black. Wie geht es Ihnen heute Morgen?" Antwortete Heiler Kellingsworth.**

 **"Fit wie eine Geige und abgehackt", antwortete Sirius.**

 **"Das freut mich zu hören", nickte Heiler Kellingsworth. "Und es scheint, dass alle Medi -Hexen übereinstimmen. Oder zumindest die Medi -Hexen sind alle darauf bedacht, dass Sie gehen, damit sie wieder ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden finden können."**

 **Sirius grinste schief. "Nun, wenn wir uns alle einig sind, werde ich einfach meine Koffer packen."**

 **"Warte eine Minute, Sirius", antwortete Heiler Kellingsworth. "Es gibt noch eine Person, die zustimmen muss, bevor Sie freigelassen werden können."**

 **"Oh? Wer wäre das?" Fragte Sirius.**

 **"Ich", antwortete Heiler Kellingsworth einfach.**

 **"Und was ist Ihre Meinung?" Fragte Sirius leicht und unterdrückte den Drang, den Mann zu erdrosseln, der seine Freiheit zu bedrohen schien.**

 **"Ihr Fortschritt war bemerkenswert. Sie haben gut auf Ihre Physiotherapie reagiert, Sie haben das erforderliche Gewicht zugenommen, das wir wollten, und Ihre psychologischen Sitzungen waren sehr vielversprechend. Ich möchte jedoch, dass Sie etwas mehr mehr gegenüber der Außenwelt zurück nehmen und prüfen Sie, wie Sie damit umgehen, bevor wir Sie vollständig von St. Mungo's entlassen. "**

 **"Und was beinhaltet das?" Sirius runzelte die Stirn.**

 **"Nichts ist komplexer, als dass Sie Zeit im Wartezimmer verbringen, um mit der Öffentlichkeit zu interagieren", versicherte Heiler Kellingsworth.**

 **Sirius seufzte. "Okay. Aber können Sie mir wenigstens sagen, wann ich wahrscheinlich hier rauskomme?"**

 **Der Heiler lächelte seinen Patienten an. "Eine Woche, Mister Black. Eine Woche, und wenn alles so läuft, wie ich es erwarte, werden Sie entlassen."**

 **Eine Woche? Sirius konnte damit umgehen. Noch eine Woche und er würde Harry endlich wieder sehen.**

 ** **.****

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 ** **11:20 Uhr****

 ** **Samstag, 2. Dezember 1994****

 ** **Das Ufer des Schwarzen Sees, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei****

 **"Du weißt schon, dass du ein Idiot bist, oder?"**

 **Neville Longbottom drehte sich nicht einmal um, als er antwortete. Aber ein Zwei-Finger-Gruß hat nicht gerade viel Aufmerksamkeit verdient.**

 **Harry grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war Winter; der Schnee war ein paar Zentimeter dick auf dem Boden, weniger unter den Bäumen; ein schwacher Wind nahm die Wärme, die von der kargen Sonne herrschte, an den Rand, aber Neville hielt nichts davon ab, in seinem Wahnsinn.**

 **Robust unter drei dicken Decken, zwei weitere unter ihm, die sich gegen den Baum richteten, an dem er sich lehnte, beobachtete Harry seinen Freund. Neville befand sich derzeit tief im Schwarzen See, fast bis zu den Knien, als er alles tat, was er mit den Pflanzen unter der Oberfläche tat. Angeblich arbeitete er an einer zusätzlichen Arbeit für Madam Sprout, aber Harry konnte nicht sehen, wie viel es wert war, sein Freund musste einfach nur frieren.**

 **Harry gab Neville´s Verstand oder sein Fehlen als verlorene Sache wieder auf und wandte sich wieder dem aktuellen Buch zu, das er gerade las. Es war Teil einer Gruppe von sieben Büchern, die er vor einem Monat in Gringotts abgeholt hatte. Jeder von ihnen wurde von einem seiner Eltern geschrieben. Die sieben Bücher, fünf von seiner Mutter, zwei von seinem Vater, hatten in einem Verlies der Familie in einem Bücherregal gelegen, und in dem Moment, in dem er sie gesehen und erkannt hatte, was sie waren, hatte er sie an sich genommen.**

 **Mit der begrenzten Zeit, die er hier in Hogwarts für Freizeitaktivitäten hatte, hatte er sich leider kaum die Stacheln gebrochen.**

 **Die drei dünnsten, die Harry gefunden hatte, beschäftigten sich mit Themen, die er gerade studierte - Zaubertränke und Zauber, die von seiner Mutter geschrieben wurden, und Verwandlung aus der Feder seines Vaters. Sie befanden sich derzeit weit über seinem Wissen und Können, aber er hoffte, dass es ihm, selbst wenn er noch nicht viel von ihnen lernen konnte, zumindest einen Einblick in den Geist und die Persönlichkeit seiner Eltern geben würde.**

 **Die nächsten drei Bücher waren die persönlichen Tagebücher von Lily Evans, zumindest die ersten beiden, das dritte war das Tagebuch von Lily Potter. Seine Mutter hatte offenbar ihre Gedanken und Überlegungen seit ihrem allerersten Tag in Hogwarts bis zu ihrem Abschluss, ihrer Ehe mit James Potter, ihrer Schwangerschaft, Geburt und sogar der Aufzucht des kleinen Harry James Potter aufgezeichnet.**

 **Harry hatte diese durchgeblättert und war erstaunt über die Vielfalt der verschiedenfarbigen Tinten, die Kritzeleien, die sie gemacht hatte, und all die kleinen Extras. Die allererste Blume, die James ihr je gegeben hatte, eine Lilie, war zwischen ihre Seiten gedrückt worden. In letzter Zeit hatte er sogar einen eingefärbten Handabdruck gefunden, der anscheinend von ihm gemacht worden war, als er erst zehn Tage alt war!**

 **Und dann war da noch das letzte Tagebuch, das er gerade durchspielte. Dieses wurde angeblich von seinem Vater geschrieben, obwohl Harry sicher war, dass er vier verschiedene Schreibweisen zwischen seinen unglaublich fetten Seiten gesehen hatte. Das größte Problem, das Harry hatte, war, dass es nur ein Wort gab, das er aus den Hunderten von Seiten des Buches lesen konnte, und das war auf der Titelseite: Rumtreiber.**

 **Was genau dieses eine Wort bedeutete, war jedermanns Vermutung.**

 **Von den verstreuten animierten Zeichnungen, die Harry gesehen hatte, vermutete er, dass es ein Buch mit Streichen war. Und von den Bildern von Zauber-Stab-Bewegungen und Trankfläschchen nahm er an, dass einige dieser Streiche ziemlich durchdacht waren. Obwohl Hunderte von Seiten in dem Buch enthalten waren, konnte Harry leider einige dieser Seiten noch nicht einmal sehen. Einige waren leer, andere waren zusammengeklebt, höchstwahrscheinlich durch Magie. Und die ganze Schrift aus jeder dieser vier verschiedenen Hände war vollkommener Kauderwelsch. Es gab nirgendwo einen vertrauten Brief.**

 **Seufzend legte Harry das dicke Gummiband, das sich um das Buch legte, um es zusammenzuhalten, und legte es auf den Stapel neben sich. Es gab einfach keine Möglichkeit, das Passwort zu erraten, um das Buch dazu zu bringen, seine Geheimnisse für ihn preiszugeben. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass es überhaupt einen gab.**

 **Er hatte gerade das Verwandlungsbuch seines Vaters in der vergeblichen Hoffnung aufgehoben, dass es den Anhaltspunkt enthalten könnte, den er brauchte, als er von einem quälenden Neville unterbrochen wurde.**

 **"Du kommst gut voran", lächelte er. "Ich würde denken, dass wir sie in einem weiteren Monat ernten können."**

 **"Du bist verrückt", konnte Harry nicht anders, als sich zu wiederholen.**

 **"Ich bin verrückt? Sieh mal, Kumpel, ich trage drei Paar Wollhosen darunter", Neville deutete auf die dicke Lederhose, die die Stiefel enthielt, und zwei Westen, ein Hemd und einen Pullover Ganz zu schweigen von dem Wärmezauber, den ich auf mich gelegt habe, bevor wir hier herunterkamen. Wenn du verrückt werden willst, probier es aus!"**

 **Harry´s Augen folgten, wo Neville wild gestikulierte.**

 **Auf der anderen Seite des Sees lag, leicht vor Anker gelegen, das gewaltige Schiff, das anscheinend auch als Schiff des Durmstrang -Instituts bekannt war. Und auf seinem Deck trug der Durmstrang-Champion Victor Krum nur eine unglaublich kurze Badehose. Harry´s Mund klappte auf, als Krum für einen Moment seine Arme schwang, bevor er rasch zur Seite trat und kopfüber in das eiskalte Wasser des Schwarzen Sees tauchte.**

 **"Ich nehme alles zurück, Neville, du bist der Inbegriff von Vernunft. Er ist der Verrückte", sagte Harry.**

 **"Ich weiß", stimmte Neville zu und hüpfte auf einen Fuß, als er die dicke Lederhose auszog. "Und würdest du glauben, dass er in der letzten Woche jeden Tag so geschwommen ist?"**

 **"Was?" Fragte Harry.**

 **"Yep. Ich habe ihn jeden Tag im See schwimmen sehen, als ich hierhergekommen bin, um die Pflanzen zu überprüfen", antwortete Neville.**

 **"Ich denke, dass der See nicht so kalt ist wie das Wasser daheim", schlug Harry vor.**

 **"Wahrscheinlich", antwortete Neville. "Obwohl ich persönlich vermute, dass er sich auf die nächste Aufgabe vorbereitet."**

 **Harry sah den anderen Jungen scharf an. "Warum sagst du das?"**

 **"Weil ich gesehen habe, dass sowohl Diggory als auch der Beauxbatons Champion und ihre Schulleiterin hier unten schrecklich auf den See starrten", zuckte Neville mit den Schultern. "Weißt du, was die zweite Aufgabe ist?"**

 **"Keine Ahnung", runzelte Harry die Stirn. "Bagman hat mir das Ei gegeben, das Ramaranth für mich herausgeholt hat, aber es jammert nur so laut, dass es mir Kopfschmerzen bereitet."**

 **"Zumindest sind es noch ein paar Monate", sagte Neville.**

 **"Ja", stimmte Harry finster zu. "Wenn das nur die einzige Aufgabe wäre, um die ich mir Sorgen machen müsste."**

 **"Was meinst du?" Fragte Neville und stürzte sich neben ihn, nachdem er sich endlich von seiner Wasserausrüstung getrennt hatte.**

 **Harry starrte seinen Freund fragend an. "Was soll was bedeuten? Der verdammte Weihnachtsball, das ist was! McGonagall sagt, dass ich gehen muss. Und tanzen!"**

 **"Ja", sagte Neville langsam.**

 **"Das bedeutet, ein Date zu finden, Neville", knurrte Harry. "Wie soll ich ein Date finden? Die einzigen drei Mädchen, die ich kenne, sind Daphne, Susan und Hermine, und ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich sie gut genug kenne, um sie zu einem Tanz zu bitten."**

 **"Das ist ein bisschen schwierig", sagte Neville. "Aber ich würde nicht zu lange warten, wenn ich du wäre. Laut Hannah, die es von Padma hat, hat Hermine schon ein Date. Nicht, dass sie es irgendjemandem sagen würde, mit wem sie geht."**

 **Harry starrte seinen Freund an. "Das hilft nicht, Neville, überhaupt nicht."**

 ** **.****

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 ** **20:25 Uhr****

 ** **Donnerstag, 6. Dezember 1994****

 ** **Klassenzimmer für Alte Runen, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei****

 **Harry gab seinem Sandstein einen letzten sanften Schlag und untersuchte seine Arbeit. Seine Augen flatterten zwischen der Sandsteintafel und dem Buch vor sich hin und her. Soweit er sehen konnte, waren die Runen identisch.**

 **Mit einem Lächeln und einem Schnörkel hob Harry die Rune auf und reichte sie an Daphne weiter. Er beobachtete, wie ihr kritischer Blick seine Arbeit genauestens untersuchte. Selbst nachdem er nun seit vier Wochen von ihr unterrichtet worden war, hatte er herausgefunden, dass sie nichts weniger als Perfektion akzeptierte.**

 **"Sehr gut, Harry", lächelte sie mit ihren blauen Augen.**

 **Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung erwiderte Harry das Lächeln. "Danke. Es war nicht so schwer, wie ich gedacht hatte."**

 **"Das liegt daran, dass du einfach eine einzelne Rune in einem sehr nachsichtigen Medium geschnitzt hast", antwortete sie. "Warte einfach, bis du für Professor Babbling ein paar Dutzend davon in Marmor oder Silber schnitzen sollst."**

 **"Nein, nein, das hört sich überhaupt nicht lustig an", stimmte Harry zu.**

 **Daphne strich ihr langes schwarzes Haar von den Schultern zurück, als sie die Rune wieder auf den Tisch legte.**

 **"Nun, die Rune, die du gerade geschnitzt hast, bedeutet ...?" Fragte sie erwartungsvoll.**

 **"Farbe", antwortete Harry. "Insbesondere die Farbe Grün."**

 **"In welcher Sprache?"**

 **"Skandinaviesch", antwortete Harry zuversichtlich.**

 **"Sehr gut", lobte Daphne. "Nun, ich möchte, dass du mir zusiehst, während ich einige zusätzliche Runen um diese eine Rune schnitzte."**

 **Harry schlurfte um die Tischkante herum, um Platz für die Arbeit zu haben. Seine Augen wanderten, als Daphne die Kreide aufhob und schnell weitere vier Runen zeichnete. Mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden, begann sie die Runen mit verschiedenen Meißeln, einem kleinen Hammer und einem kleinen Pinsel sorgfältig herauszuschneiden, um den Staub zu entfernen.**

 **"Kannst du eine dieser Runen erkennen?" Fragte Daphne, als sie fertig war, und ihre Augen wanderten zu seinen.**

 **"Zwei von ihnen, denke ich", antwortete er zögernd.**

 **"Welche und was bedeuten sie?" Sie fragte.**

 **Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus und tippte auf zwei Runen.**

 **"Dies bedeutet" Macht "und ich denke, dass dies "Veränderung" bedeutet?" Sagte er ihr.**

 **"Gut gemacht", lobte Daphne. "Die anderen sind "aktivieren "und "anfassen". Siehst du, wie ich sie miteinander verbunden habe?"**

 **Harry starrte den Sandstein an und ging um den Tisch herum, um die geschnitzten Runen besser zu sehen.**

 **"Es ist ... es ist fast wie ein ... Satz?" Sagte Harry.**

 **"Genau. Runen können wie ein Satz miteinander verbunden werden, um Sinn und Form zu geben, nicht nur was sie sagen, sondern auch was sie tun", erklärte Daphne. "Wirklich, das würde Professor Babbling frühestens nach Ostern ansprechen, aber ich dachte nicht, dass es weh tun würde, dir einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf das zu geben, was kommen wird.**

 **"Die Art und Weise, wie ich diese fünf Runen miteinander verbunden habe, bedeutet, dass sie zusammenarbeiten werden, um ein Ergebnis zu erzielen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was es sein könnte?"**

 **Harry starrte die Runen noch mehr an, bevor er zu seiner Lehrerin schaute. Er konnte sehen, wie ihre Augen vor Erregung für das Thema strahlten, aber gleichzeitig war sie die Definition von Geduld, die es ihm erlaubte, selbst Entdeckungen und sogar gelegentliche Fehler zu machen. Er spürte, dass er anfing zu starren, und riss seinen Blick zurück auf die anstehende Aufgabe.**

 **"Nun, die Runen für "Aktivieren", "Berührung" und "Macht" sind am engsten miteinander verbunden. Ich vermute also, dass das, was passieren soll, passiert, wenn etwas die Runen berührt?" sagte er. Als er ihr Nicken sah, fuhr er fort. "Die letzten beiden Runen sind "Farbe" und "Wechseln", also ... wenn etwas die Runen ... Reihe berührt ... ... wird sich die Farbe ändern?"**

 **"Das hat hervorragend geklappt, Harry", rief Daphne. "Erwarte aber nicht, dass alle Muster so einfach zu verstehen sind. Lass uns jetzt das Muster testen und sehen, was passiert."**

 **Daphne zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und berührte mit der Spitze die "Macht'-Rune." Ein sanfter goldener Schein breitete sich aus und beleuchtete jede Linie der fünf Runen, bevor sie allmählich verschwand. Dann griff sie über den Schreibtisch, zog eine Schachtel zu sich, griff hinein und zog einen kleinen roten Gummiball heraus, den sie sofort Harry reichte.**

 **"Nun? Probier es aus", befahl sie.**

 **Nach einem weiteren Blick auf sie nahm Harry den Ball und rollte ihn über den Schreibtisch und auf den Sandstein. In dem Moment, als der rote Ball das Feld berührte, gab es einen kurzen Blitz, als der Ball grün wurde.**

 **"Beeindruckend!" Harry lachte. "Das ist erstaunlich."**

 **"Ist es, nicht wahr?" Daphne stimmte zu. "Das haben früher die uralten nordischen Zauberer benutzt, während wir heute einen farbverändernden Zauber verwenden."**

 **Harry zog einen weiteren Ball aus der Schachtel, diesmal einen blauen, und rollte ihn nach dem ersten über den Schreibtisch. Erstaunt, als auch er sich in die Farbe Grün verwandelte. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als noch einmal zu lachen.**

 **"Du lachst jetzt, aber du wirst am Ende des Jahres fluchen, genau wie wir alle", grinste Daphne.**

 **"Was meinst du?" Fragte Harry.**

 **"Am Ende des Jahres für das dritte Jahr werden drei grundlegende Runen-Muster wie diese erstellt, die alle auf unterschiedliche Weise unterschiedliche Auswirkungen haben", sagte Daphne.**

 **Sofort wanderten Harrys Augen zu dem Sandstein, als sich seine Gedanken mit Möglichkeiten verklärten. Die Schachtel Bälle erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und wurde auch in seine Berechnungen einbezogen.**

 **"Muss es aus Sandstein sein?" platzte er heraus.**

 **Daphnes Augenbrauen verschwanden fast unter ihrem Rand. "Überhaupt nicht. Tatsächlich bevorzugt Professor Babbling, dass man ein anderes Medium verwendet."**

 **Harry nickte. Holz, Kiefer vorzugsweise wegen seiner Geschmeidigkeit und Schnitzbarkeit. Vielleicht ein Labyrinth? Jedenfalls etwas, durch das er Bälle rollen lassen könnte, sodass diese die Muster an verschiedenen Stellen treffen, damit verschiedene Dinge mit ihnen passieren können. Ja, ja, das hatte definitiv Möglichkeiten.**

 **"Danke, Daphne, Du hast mir gerade die beste Idee gegeben, wie ich dieses Jahr Alte Runen bestehen könnte", strahlte er.**


	15. Awkward Conversations

_**Kapitel 14 - Awkward Conversations**_

 _ **8:20 Uhr**_

 _ **Sonntag, 9. Dezember 1994**_

 _ **Die Große Halle, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**_

 _So unauffällig er konnte, spähte Harry durch die Tür in die Große Halle. Wie zu dieser Zeit an einem Sonntagmorgen erwartet, waren die Tische nur leicht gefüllt. Seine Augen wanderte an jedem der vier langen Tische auf und ab, bevor er sich bei der einen Person ausruhte, die er… hoffte? … Fürchtete? … Dort zu sehen._

 _Mission erfüllt, Harry zog seinen Kopf zurück und lehnte sich gegen die kalte Steinmauer. Es gab wirklich keinen guten Grund für die Art, wie er sich fühlte. Er hatte sich in den letzten zwei Tagen für diesen Moment geärgert. Aber die Art, wie seine Hände bei ihrem Anblick sofort klamm wurden, die Art, wie sein Herz sich plötzlich anfühlte, als würde es aus der Brust raus brechen, so schnell, wie es schlug ... Die Art und Weise, wie sein Mund augenblicklich knochentrocken war und das Schlucken unmöglich machte, sagte ihm, dass er nicht bereit dafür war._

 _Nicht dass er eine große Auswahl hatte._

 _Seit McGonagall und dann Neville mit ihm über den Weihnachtsball gesprochen hatten, fiel es Harry schwer, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Es war, als schwebe das Damoklesschwert über seinem Kopf und wartete darauf, dass er eine Entscheidung traf. Er wusste, dass er ein Date brauchen würde, und je früher desto besser: Er musste immer noch Tanzen lernen, und das konnte er erst, wenn er eine Tanzpartnerin hatte._

 _Der Gedanke, ein Date zu benötigen, hatte seine Gedanken sofort zu seinen drei Lehrerinnen geführt: Hermine, Daphne und Susan. Eigentlich machte es nur Sinn, eine von ihnen zu fragen, das waren die, die er am besten kannte. Und Neville zufolge war Hermine bereits vom Tisch, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, sie in Betracht zu ziehen._

 _Oh, er konnte immer jemanden fragen. Aber wer war da wirklich? Er hatte nur zwei Klassen mit anderen Schülern und sie waren beide im dritten Jahr, und wenn es darauf ankam, fühlte er sich einfach ein bisschen komisch um jemanden zu fragen, der jünger war als er, seine Begleitung zu sein. Und die Mädchen, die er zu den Mahlzeiten getroffen hatte, waren bestenfalls Bekannte._

 _Nein, wenn er jemanden zum Weihnachtsball fragen müsste, wollte er zumindest jemanden, den er zumindest etwas kannte. Das bedeutete entweder Susan oder Daphne._

 _In den letzten Tagen hatte er also darüber nachgedacht, welche er lieber fragen würde. Die Tatsache, dass er sich ständig vorstellte, mit nur einem von ihnen zu tanzen, verriet ihm, wem sein Unterbewusstsein gewählt hatte._

 _Und das brachte ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurück._

 _Wieder steckte Harry den Kopf durch die Tür._

 _Ja, da saß sie am Haustisch und frühstückte, während sie die Zeitung las. Der Tisch um sie herum war sogar frei von anderen, was bedeutete, dass wenn er sich lächerlich machte, dies relativ unbemerkt bleiben würde._

 _Er holte tief Luft, ging durch die Tür und begann, auf sie zu zu gehen._

 _Er hatte jedoch nur ein Dutzend Schritte geschafft, als er abgefangen wurde._

 _Ein Mädchenkind, das er aus seiner Alten Runen und Arithmantik Klassen wieder erkannte, materialisierte sich direkt vor ihm, was ihn abrupt zum Stehen brachte. Ihr langes, schmutziges blondes Haar war heute mit einem durchdachten Knoten um ihren Kopf gewickelt, ihr Zauberstab steckte in der Mitte. Ihre allgegenwärtige Halskette aus Butterbierkorken und Rettich-Ohrringen war ebenso vorhanden wie ihre übergroßen silbernen Augen, die ihn wieder unruhig anstarrten._

 _"Hallo Harry Potter."_

 _"Ähm, hallo Luna, richtig?" antwortete er und schaute an ihr vorbei._

 _Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Stimmt." Sie neigte ihren Kopf, als sie ihn dann studierte. "Geht es dir gut? Es scheint einen Wrackspurt -Befall um dich herum zu geben."_

 _"Was?" Fragte Harry verwirrt._

 _"Macht nichts, Harry Potter, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie von alleine davon fliegen werden, wenn sie das tun, wozu sie gekommen sind", sagte sie zu ihm. "Leider kann das jetzt nicht sein."_

 _"Was?" Fragte Harry erneut und hatte das Gefühl, als ob dieses Gespräch noch nicht einmal Sinn ergeben würde._

 _"Ich habe eine Nachricht für dich", sagte Luna._

 _"Okay, welche?" fragte er dann._

 _"Ich kenne sie nicht, Dummkopf, ich lese nicht die Nachrichten anderer Leute", kicherte Luna, als sie eine kleine Rolle mit einem lila Band überreichte. "Aber ich vermute, dass es deinen Tag viel interessanter machen wird, als du dachtest."_

 _"Vielen Dank?" Antwortete Harry und nahm die Schriftrolle._

 _"Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag, Harry Potter", sagte Luna, bevor sie losging._

 _Für einen Moment war Harry innerlich zerrissen: Sollte er sich erst die Schriftrolle öffnen oder sich um seine Begleitung kümmern? Die Antwort lag natürlich auf der Hand: Die Schriftrolle war sicher weniger nervenaufreibend._

 _Harry blinzelte bei der Nachricht in seiner Hand._

 _ _Was jetzt?__ _Fragte er sich._

 _ **.**_

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 _ **8:45 Uhr**_

 _ **Sonntag, 9. Dezember 1994**_

 _ **Büro des Schulleiters, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**_

 _Seine Hand war immer noch bereit zu klopfen, als er auf der anderen Seite der Tür die Stimme des Schulleiters hörte, die ihn zum Eintreten aufforderte._

 _Harry drückte die schwere Eichentür auf, trat ein und sah sich um. Sofort überkam ihn ein Gefühl der Vorsicht. Wie erwartet saß Schulleiter Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Neben ihm stand Professor McGonagall._

 _Sofort erinnerte sich Harry´s Verstand an die Unterhaltung, die er mit Madam Bones geführt hatte, als sie um den See herumgingen: einer von diesen beiden war höchstwahrscheinlich derjenige, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass sein Name aus dem Feuerkelch kam. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er einfach nicht erkennen, dass Hagrid zu der mächtigen Magie fähig war, von der er erfahren hatte, dass sie den Kelch verwirrte, weil er glaubte, dass es vier statt drei Champions gab._

 _Harry verstärkte seine Entschlossenheit und trat vor. Es würde nichts ausrichten, wenn einer von ihnen ahnte, dass er sie verdächtigte._

 _Dann bemerkte er einen dritten Erwachsenen im Raum. Dieser hatte auf einem Stuhl mit hoher Rückenlehne vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters gesessen, war jedoch aufgestanden, als er eintrat._

 _Er drehte sich um, als Harry näher kam und Harry´s Augen schweiften über den unbekannten Mann. Er war zumindest groß, er war größer als Professor McGonagall und fast so groß wie Schulleiter Dumbledore. Sein schwarzes Haar hing locker zusammen gebunden herunter. ein verirrter Blick verdeckte beinahe seine grauen Augen, Augen, die ihn ebenso aufmerksam betrachteten. Die Kleidung des Mannes strahlte Reichtum aus, vom schwarzen Seidenumhang über das weiße Satinhemd bis hin zu den langen, schwarzen Hosen und Drachenleder Stiefeln._

 _"Ah, Mister Potter, es ist schön von Ihnen, so schnell zu kommen", strahlte Schulleiter Dumbledore._

 _Harry nickte nur als Antwort, achtete darauf, was diese drei von ihm wollen könnten._

 _"Mister Potter", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Ich möchte, dass Sie Mr. Sirius Black kennenlernen. Ihren Paten."_

 _Harry´s Augen richteten sich auf den Mann neben ihm._

 _"Was? Paten?" er platzte heraus. "Ich habe keinen Paten."_

 _"Es scheint, dass du einen hast", konterte Dumbledore, seine Stimme voller Fröhlichkeit._

 _"Hi, Harry", sagte der Mann, Sirius Black, vorsichtig. "Es ist ... es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen."_

 _Harry´s Augen verengten sich. "Nochmal?"_

 _"Ja. Ja, ich war oft bei deinen Eltern zu Besuch, als du klein warst", erklärte Sirius._

 _"Waren sie das?" Fragte Harry rundheraus. "Nun, wenn Sie es getan haben und wenn Sie, wie Sie behaupten, mein Pate sind, wie kommt es, dass ich Sie das erste Mal treffe?"_

 _Sirius Augen huschten durch den Raum._

 _"Ich, ähm, ich habe in der Nacht, in der deine Mutter und dein Vater getötet wurden, einige schlechte Entscheidungen getroffen. Einige Entscheidungen, die dazu geführt haben, dass ich für zwölf Jahre ins Gefängnis kam", erklärte Sirius._

 _Sobald Harry das Wort_ _ _"Gefängnis"__ _gehört hatte, zog er sich zurück. Pate oder nicht (und er wartete immer noch auf Beweise für diese Behauptung), dieser Mann war ein Verbrecher und wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben._

 _"Warte! Warte! Harry, lass mich das erklären", bat Sirius und trat vor. "Ich bin unschuldig."_

 _"Mach weiter", sagte Harry, seine Augen verengten sich von der Stelle, an der er auf halbem Weg zurück zur Bürotür gestanden hatte._

 _"Ich weiß nicht, wie viel dir über die Nacht erzählt wurde, als deine Eltern getötet wurden?" Fing Sirius an._

 _"Bisher nichts", sagte Harry zu ihm und hoffte, von dem Mann eine vollständige Geschichte zu erhalten, anstatt Kleinigkeiten._

 _"Okay, okay", sagte Sirius und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. "Sie wissen von Ihnen, wissen Sie, wer, richtig?"_

 _Bei Harrys Nicken fuhr er fort._

 _"Nun, wir wussten, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer hinter deinen Eltern her war, also versteckten deine Eltern sich unter den Fidelius -Zauber, einen Zauber, der die Position eines Ortes in einer Person verbergen kann, den Geheimniswahrer. Du könntest direkt an den Ort vorbei laufen, und wüsstest nicht, dass er dort ist. Jedenfalls haben wir jedem gesagt, dass ich der Geheimniswahrer deiner Eltern sein würde, da ich der beste Freund deines Vaters und alles war, aber wirklich, wir verwendeten einen anderen Freund, wir hofften, alle zu verwirren und deine Eltern auf diese Weise zu schützen._

 _"Was wir nicht wussten, war, dass unser Freund Wurmschwanz ein Verräter war. Er hat uns bereits alle verraten und sich Du-weißt-schon-wem angeschlossen", spuckte Sirius. "Er verriet den Aufenthaltsort an Du-weißt-schon-wem, damit er deine Eltern töten konnte. Nun, in dieser Nacht machte ich mir Sorgen und schaute nach Peter ... ähm, Wurmschwanz, aber er war nicht, da. Also, bin ich zu deinen Eltern gegangen, aber ich kam zu spät, deine Mutter und dein Vater wurden bereits getötet._

 _"Ich gebe es zu, ich habe es verbockt, ich ... ich hätte ... ich hätte bleiben sollen. Ich hätte der Pate sein sollen, den deine Eltern für dich haben wollten. Aber ich tat es nicht, ich sah rot. Ich wusste, was der Verräter getan hatte und ich wollte Rache."_

 _Harry starrte ihn nur an, als sich die Geschichte entfaltete, er hörte die Geschichte zum ersten mal vollständig und stellte sich alles vor, als Sirius es erzählte._

 _"Ich habe Wurmschwanz ausfindig gemacht", fuhr Sirius fort, "aber die Ratte hatte mich überlistet. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab und alles. Aber er rief der Menge zu, ich hätte deine Eltern verraten. Dann hat er mit seinem Zauberstab die Straße hinter sich gesprengt. Er hat zwölf Muggel getötet, bevor er sich den Finger abschnitt und sich in die Ratte verwandelte, die er ist."_

 _"In eine Ratte verwandelt?" Wiederholte Harry._

 _"Ja", Sirius nickte. "Ja, weißt du, ich und dein Vater und Wurmschwanz waren alle Animagi, wir können uns in Tiere verwandeln. Ich bin ein großer, schwarzer Hund; dein Vater war ein Hirsch und Wurmschwanz war eine Ratte."_

 _"Okay", sagte Harry langsam, erstaunt über diese neue Art von Magie._

 _"Jedenfalls tauchten die Auroren auf und fanden mich lachend über die Absurdität des kleinen Peter, der mich beschuldigt hatte. Sie verhafteten mich und brachten mich ohne Gerichtsverfahren nach Askaban.", Beendete Sirius._

 _"Und du hast nur zwölf Jahre in Askaban verbracht, weil du zwölf Menschen getötet hast?" Fragte Harry._

 _"Nein", antwortete Sirius kopfschüttelnd. "Ich sollte Lebenslänglich da bleiben. Aber ich ... ich bin ausgebrochen."_

 _Harry´s Augen weiteten sich und er machte ein paar Schritte weiter zurück. "Du bist ein Flüchtling aus einem Zauberer-Gefängnis?"_

 _"Ich war einer. Ich war einer. Aber nun nicht mehr", sagte Sirius schnell. "Um es kurz zu machen, ich habe Wurmschwanz gefunden und wir hatten im Mai eine Doppelverhandlung. Ich wurde für unschuldig befunden und Wurmschwanz wurde hingerichtet."_

 _"Wo warst du seitdem?" Fragte Harry._

 _"Im Krankenhaus", spuckte Sirius. "Die Heiler schienen zu glauben, dass ich sechs Monate ihrer zärtlichen Pflege brauchte. Aber ich bin jetzt raus. Seit gestern genau genommen. Ich habe genug Zeit verschwendet, um mir neue Klamotten zu holen und kam direkt hierher."_

 _"Du bist direkt hierher gekommen? Warum?" Fragte Harry._

 _"Nun, du bist mein Paten-Sohn", sagte Sirius, als ob das alles erklären würde._

 _"Und?" Fragte Harry._

 _Wieder fuhr Sirius mit seinen Händen durch sein Haar. "Ich ... ich denke, ich habe nicht lange darüber nachgedacht. Ich denke, es ist ein bisschen zu viel für dich, nicht wahr? Ein Fremder taucht auf und behauptet, dein Pate zu sein, wenn du ihn bei Merlin, nicht einmal kennst, oder?"_

 _Harry nickte ruckartig._

 _"Was wollen Sie von mir, Mister Black?" Fragte Harry._

 _"Bitte, nenne mich Sirius. Und ich denke, alles was ich wirklich will, ist eine Chance, dich kennenzulernen und dass du mich kennen lernst. Glaubst du ... denkst du, wir könnten ... könnten wir das tun?"_

 _Harry starrte in den hoffnungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes. Sein Blick wanderte zu Dumbledore und McGonagall, die beide einen miesen Job machten, so zu tun, als ob sie nicht an jedem Wort hängen würden._

 _Schließlich seufzte er. "Ich denke, wir könnten es versuchen."_

 _Ein massives Lächeln schoss auf Sirius Gesicht. "Das ist großartig, Harry! Würdest du ... möchtest du vielleicht ... irgendwohin gehen und ... und reden?"_

 _"Ich habe noch nicht gefrühstückt", sagte Harry, sein Verstand versuchte immer noch, die Tatsache zu verarbeiten, dass er eine Beziehung zu dem Fremden hatte, der vor ihm stand._

 _"Da es ein Sonntag ist", unterbrach Dumbledore. "Wird das Frühstück nach 30 Minuten lang, in der Großen Halle serviert."_

 _"Möchtest du mich zum Frühstück begleiten?" Fragte Harry._

 _"Das würde ich gerne, Harry", antwortete Sirius._

 _ **.**_

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 _ **9:55 Uhr**_

 _ **Sonntag, 9. Dezember 1994**_

 _ **Dritter Stock, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**_

 _Die beiden, Mann und Junge, gingen langsam durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Sie waren zusammen gewesen, seit sie das Büro des Schulleiters verlassen hatten und sich angeblich kennen gelernt hatten._

 _Das Frühstück war eine angespannte Angelegenheit, voller langer Stille, gefüllt mit großen Tellern mit Eiern, Speck, Wurst, Toast und Saft. Gelegentlich platzte der eine oder der andere mit einer zufälligen Frage hervor, die der andere beantworten sollte:_

 _"Was ist dein Lieblingsfach?"_

 _"Hattest du vorher einen Job ...?"_

 _"Kannst du fliegen? Dein Vater war ein ausgezeichneter Flieger. Hast du einen Besen?"_

 _"Hast du eine Familie?"_

 _"Ich habe im Propheten gelesen, dass du dich einem Drachen stellen musstest. Ich habe noch nie einen gesehen, wie sind sie?"_

 _Jede Frage wurde pflichtbewusst beantwortet, auch wenn diese Antworten eher… knapp waren. Und dann würde die nächste Periode des Schweigens kommen, als beide suchten, was sie zu dem Fremden sagen könnten, der ihnen gegenüber saß._

 _Schließlich war das Frühstück beendet, und Harry hatte Sirius aufgefordert, in sein Quartier zurückzukehren._

 _"Du siehst genauso aus wie dein Vater. Außer deinen Augen natürlich, die hast du von Lily", stellte Sirius fest._

 _Harry sah Sirius von der Seite her mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln an._

 _"Du kanntest meine Eltern", sagte er, "na ja, wenn sie dich zu meinem Paten gemacht haben, ist das offensichtlich. Ich meinte, ich weiß nichts über meine Eltern. Vielleicht kannst du mir etwas über sie erzählen?"_

 _Sirius 'Gesicht leuchtete mit einem breiten Lächeln auf und seine Augen waren leicht fokussiert, als seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit zurück kehrten._

 _"Nun, ich habe deinen Vater im ersten Jahr im Hogwarts Express richtig kennengelernt. Oh, ich wusste vorher viel über ihn, wir waren beide aus alten Reinblüter -Familien, schließlich hatten unsere Familien, jedoch nicht wirklich viel miteinander zu tun", Begann Sirius. "Also, ja, wir trafen uns im Hogwarts Express, er und ich, Remus und Peter. Wir vier wurden auf dieser Reise Freunde und als wir alle nach Gryffindor sortiert wurden, wurden wir so dick wie Diebe._

 _"Deine Mutter war auch mit uns in Gryffindor sortiert worden, aber wir waren damals elf Jahre alt, und Mädchen spielten in unseren Leben keine große Rolle. Abgesehen von James. Bei ihm war es anders. In den Moment, wo er deine Mutter zum ersten mal sah, war es um ihn geschehen. Er verfolgte sie für die nächsten sechs Jahre, bevor Lily schließlich nachgab. Sie sie kamen in ihren siebtem Jahr zusammen und haben kurz nach ihrem Abschluss geheiratet, und dann kamst du ein Jahr später. "_

 _"Sir Rogeric!" Rief Sirius und brach seine Geschichte ab._

 _Die alte magische Rüstung, ein Schild auf einem Arm, den Zauberstab in der anderen Hand, drehte sich beim Klang seines Namens leicht und verbeugte sich leicht. Dann drehte er sich leicht, um Harry anzusehen und sein Visier, war erwartungsvoll geneigt._

 _"Rowan", sagte Harry mit gedämpfter Stimme._

 _Sofort trat Sir Rogeric zur Seite und enthüllte die Tür, die zu Harry´s Räumen führte._

 _„Also haben sie dich in Sir Rogeric´s Räumen gebracht, eh", sagte Sirius, als sie hereinkamen. „Weißt du, ich habe erwartet, dich im Gryffindor -Turm zu finden."_

 _"Sie wollten mich sortieren, aber ich wollte Cedric nichts wegnehmen; er ist der Champion von Hogwarts. Und zwei Champions derselben Schule, hätte zu viele Probleme verursacht", erklärte Harry._

 _"Ja, das hätte es wahrscheinlich", überlegte Sirius. "Gut durchdacht und sehr edel. Wen vertrittst du dann?"_

 _"Meine alte High School, Stonewall", erklärte Harry. "Ich weiß, dass es keine magische Schule ist, aber es hat die Dinge viel einfacher gemacht."_

 _Sirius nickte, als er im Hauptraum umherwanderte und alles in sich aufnahm. Seine Augen lagen auf dem teilweise gefüllten Bücherregal zwischen den zwei geschlossenen Türen, bevor er weiterging. Er blieb abrupt stehen, als er die Staffelei und das Gemälde neben dem Fenster sah._

 _"Wow! Ist das ...?" er atmete ein_

 _"Ja, das ist Ramaranth, der Ungarische Hornschwanz, mit dem ich in der Ersten Aufgabe gesprochen habe", rief Harry aus._

 _"Und du hast das gemalt?" Fragte Sirius, seine Augen klebten immer noch an dem Bild._

 _"Ja. Ich habe es gestern vor dem Frühstück beendet. Ich hoffe, es mit einem speziellen Trank und einem Zauber zu animieren. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich alle Schritte richtig gemacht habe und gestern Morgen habe ich den letzten Trank auf das Gemälde übertragen. Es dauert vierundzwanzig Stunden, um zu trocknen, bevor der Zauber angewendet werden kann ", erklärte Harry, bevor er auf seine Uhr blickte." Das sollte in etwa einer halben Stunde sein."_

 _"Ich kann dir mit dem Zauber helfen, wenn du willst", bot Sirius an. "Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du noch nicht viel magisches Training absolviert hast, aber ich würde mich nicht gern aufdrängen oder so."_

 _Harry starrte seinen Paten an, ein breites Lächeln, das sein Gesicht beinahe in zwei Hälften spaltete war zu sehen. "Das wäre genial! Danke! Ich hatte noch nicht herausgefunden, wen ich noch fragen sollte."_

 _Die beiden grinsten sich dann ein paar Minuten an._

 _"Möchtest du meine Werkstatt sehen?" Fragte Harry._

 _"Werkstatt?" Fragte Sirius._

 _Harry winkte einfach mit dem Arm, damit der Mann ihm folgen konnte. Nachdem er sein Schlafzimmer betreten hatte, kniete Harry sich vor seinem Kofferschrank am Fußende seines Bettes nieder. Er berührte die entsprechende Rune und öffnete das dritte Abteil, was zu einer sehr vertrauten Routine geworden war. Dann, nach einem Grinsen seines Patenonkels, ging Harry die Treppe hinunter in seine Werkstatt._

 _Er trat zur Seite und drehte sich um, um die Reaktion seines Paten zu beobachten. Sirius 'Kinnlade senkte sich, als er den Raum betrat, von der riesigen Werkbank in der Mitte des Bodens bis zu den Regalen aus Holz, den Schränken, den an den Wänden montierten Werkzeugen und seinem Schreibtisch auf der anderen Seite._

 _"Was ist das alles?" Fragte Sirius._

 _"Meine Werkstatt", antwortete Harry einfach. "Ich bin gut mit meinen Händen, besonders beim Bauen von Dingen."_

 _"Du baust Dinge aus Holz?" Fragte Sirius, als er leicht mit den Händen über die verschiedenen Regale fuhr, als er an ihnen vorbeiging._

 _"Ja. Ich habe es in Surrey gelernt. Onkel Vernon zwang mich, einen Job anzunehmen. Glücklicherweise war es einer, den ich liebte, und die Leute, die den Laden leiteten, störten mich nicht, im Gegenteil. Sie brachten mir die Arbeit bei und gaben mir einen sicheren Ort während sie gleichzeitig meinem Onkel vorgaben, dass sie meine Arbeit dort, so unangenehm wie möglich gestalten.", erklärte Harry. "Sie gaben mir das alles als Abschiedsgeschenk."_

 _"Alles davon?" Fragte Sirius, sein Blick jetzt auf den exquisiten Schreibtisch gerichtet._

 _"Nun, nicht den Koffer, offensichtlich, sie sind nicht magisch und der Koffer ist eindeutig magisch. Und nicht so sehr den Schreibtisch, den habe ich selbst gemacht", antwortete Harry._

 _Sirius Augen huschten vom Schreibtisch zu Harry und wieder zurück._

 _"Du hast das gemacht?" fragte er, ungläubig mit Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme. "Von dir selbst erschaffen? Aus Holz mit deinen Händen?"_

 _"Ja", antwortete Harry nervös und wurde schnell selbstbewusst._

 _"Das ist ... das ist fantastisch! Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der das könnte", rief Sirius. "Magier neigen dazu, nur Dinge zu verwandeln, aber ich bezweifle, dass jeder etwas so erstaunliches verwandeln oder beschwören könnte."_

 _"Danke", sagte Harry. "Es ist zweifellos das Beste, was ich je gemacht habe."_

 _Sirius starrte Harry an, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen._

 _"Ich weiß nicht, woher du das alles kannst, Harry, aber es kommt bestimmt nicht von deinem Vater. Wenn es nicht um einen Streich ging, hatte er keinen künstlerischen Knochen in seinem Körper. Lily kritzelte viel in ihren Büchern, vielleicht hast du es von ihr bekommen?"_

 _"Streiche?" Fragte Harry fasziniert._

 _"Ja. Als wir vier in der Schule waren, waren wir für unsere Streiche berüchtigt. Wir waren die größten Scherzbolde in der Geschichte von Hogwarts", grinste Sirius. "Wir nannten uns die Rumtreiber."_

 _Harrys Augen waren groß. "Rumtreiber? Komm mit mir!"_

 _Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stürmte Harry die Treppe hinauf und zurück in den Hauptraum, bevor er eines der Bücher aus dem Bücherregal zog. Er wirbelte herum und stieß seinen Paten das Tagebuch seines Vaters leicht in den Bauch._

 _"Weißt du, wie man das liest?" fragte er aufgeregt._

 _Sirius starrte auf das Tagebuch in seinen Händen an und sah ihn verwundert an._

 _"Wo hast du das gefunden?" fragt er._

 _"In meinen Familien-Verlies.", winkte Harry ab. "Kannst du mir sagen, wie ich das lesen kann?"_

 _Als Antwort zog Sirius seinen Zauberstab heraus und klopfte ihn an den Deckel des dicken Buches._

 _"Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut", sagte Sirius._

 _Sofort verwischte sich der Kauderwelsch auf der Titelseite und verwandelte sich in Worte, die Harry endlich lesen konnte:_ _ _ **Anleitung für Streiche: Das Handbuch der Rumtreiber**__ _. Und darunter waren die Namen der Autoren: Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone._

 _In dem Moment, in dem Sirius seinen Zauberstab weglegte, zog er das dicke Band aus dem Buch und begann, es zu durchblättern. Harry konnte sehen, dass die gesamte Schrift nun auf Englisch war, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die leeren Seiten aufgedeckt worden waren und die zusammengeklebten Seiten nun zugänglich waren._

 _"Da hast du es, Krönchen, genieße es und sorge dafür, dass du es gut nutzt", sagte Sirius und überreichte das Handbuch._

 _"Krönchen?" Fragte Harry und sah zu ihm auf._

 _"Erinnerst du dich, wie ich dir sagte, dass wir alle Animagi waren, und uns in Tiere verwandeln können?" Fragte Sirius. "Nun, wir hatten auch alle einen speziellen Namen. Ich bin Tatze und dein Vater war ein Hirsch, der Krone hieß. Was dich zu Krönchen macht. Zumindest bis du lernst, wie man auch ein Animagus wird und einen eigenen Namen bekommt."_

 _"Ich könnte lernen, wie man sich in ein Tier verwandelt?" Fragte Harry ungläubig._

 _"Sicher. Die Anweisungen sind alle drin. Aber ich muss dich warnen, es ist ein langer, harter Prozess, wir haben fast drei Jahre gebraucht, bis wir es geschafft haben", antwortete Sirius. "Oh, und bevor ich es vergesse, um die Seiten wieder zu verschlüsseln, tippe einfach mit deinem Zauberstab auf das Buch und sage_ _ _ **„Unheil angerichtet"**__ _."_

 _Harry nickte nur als Antwort, sein Blick zurück auf das Handbuch, das er durchblätterte. Als er eine Seite umblätterte, sah er auf seine Uhr und er merkte, wie spät es war._

 _"Wärst du immer noch interessiert, diesen Animationszauber auf Ramaranth´s Bild für mich zu sprechen?" Fragte Harry._

 _"Kein Problem, Harry", lächelte Sirius. "Ich nehme an, du kennst den Zauber?"_

 _Harry legte das Handbuch zurück ins Regal und zog ein anderes Buch raus. Ein kurzer Durchlauf brachte ihn zu der Seite, die er brauchte. Sirius nahm das Buch, las es durch und murmelte vor sich hin, seine Zauber-Stab-Hand übte die Bewegungen, die er brauchen würde. Schließlich nickte er Harry zu._

 _Die beiden bewegten sich quer durch den Raum und stellten sich vor das Gemälde. Harry´s Augen wanderten über seine Arbeit: In der Mitte stand Ramaranth. Ihr schwarzer und bronzefarbener Körper legte sich schützend über ihre Eier, ihre Flügel waren halb aufgerollt und ihre wirbelnden gelben Augen schienen aus dem Bild zu starren, selbst in ihrem nicht animierten Zustand. Um sie herum hatte Harry die Felsen- und Sandarena bemalt, wobei er praktisch alle Spuren der Zuschauer heraus genommen hatte, die das Turnier beobachteten. Das Gemälde selbst war von einem Ebenholz-Rahmen eingefasst worden, den er eigens dafür angefertigt hatte._

 _ _"Ex pictura ad vitam, animatum__ _", sagte Sirius und sein Zauberstab bewegte sich in immer komplexeren Mustern._

 _Von dem Punkt an, an dem Sirius seinen Zauberstab auf das Bild tippte, um ein Bild zu animieren, breitete sich ein strahlend weißes Licht in einem sich schnell bewegenden Kreis aus. Harry hielt in angespannter Erwartung den Atem an und hoffte gegen die Hoffnung, dass er alle Schritte ordentlich erledigt hatte. Endlich, nach einiger Zeit, schien das wirbelnde gelbe Auge von Ramarath zu blinzeln._

 _Ein erleichtertes Lachen entging ihm, als er beobachtete, wie der gemalte Hornschwanz die Flügel schüttelte, erneut blinzelte und sich streckte, bevor sie ihren Hals schnell zusammenrollte, um jedes ihrer Eier leicht mit ihrer Nase zu berühren._

 _ _§Ramaranth?§,__ _fragte Harry._

 _Der Hals des Hornschwanz´s drehte sich um und ihre Augen wirbelten umher, als sie die beiden Menschen sah, die sie anstarrten. Ihre Augen konzentrierten sich zuerst auf Harry, bevor sie zu Sirius wechselte und sich dann wieder auf Harry fixierten._

 _ _§Sprecher, es ist angenehm, dich wieder zu sehen«§__ _, sagte der Drache._

 _§_ _ _Ramaranth. Ich hatte gehofft, dass das funktionieren würde "__ _, grinste Harry._

 _Ramaranths Kopf drehte sich hin und her, um die Ränder ihres Gemäldes aufzunehmen._

 _ _§Ich bin auf einem dieser Bilder, von denen du mir erzählt hast, Sprecher§__ _, fragte sie._

 _ _§Das ist richtig§__ _antwortete Harry._ _ _§Ich habe es endlich fertig gemalt und wir haben das Bewusstsein der echten Ramaranth, die ich mit Magie getroffen habe, mit einfließen lassen§__ _erklärte Harry._

 _Ramaranth schien eine Weile darüber nachzudenken, bevor sie sich neben ihren Eiern auf dem Boden niederließ und entspannter wirkte._

 _ _§Es wird erfreulich sein, jemanden zu haben, mit dem ich sprechen kann, wann immer ich das möchte.§__ __

 _Harry atmete erleichtert auf, da er sich nicht darauf gefreut hatte, selbst ein Gemälde des großen Drachen zu verärgern._


	16. The Hope of the Wizarding World

_**Kapitel 15 – The Hope of the Wizarding World**_

 _ **14:02 Uhr**_

 _ **Dienstag, 11. Dezember 1994**_

 _ **Zauberkunst Flügel, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**_

Die Bewegung aus ihrem Augenwinkel lenkte Daphne gerade genug, um nach dem Verlassen des Klassenzimmers für Zauberkunst eine Pause zu machen. Neben ihr sah ihre beste Freundin Tracey sie komisch an und versuchte offensichtlich herauszufinden, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte.

Langsam drehte sie den Kopf und suchte nach dem, was sie bemerkt hatte. Und dann sah sie ihn. Harry Potter stand zwei Türen weiter in der Tür des Klassenzimmers. Er scharrte leicht mit den Füßen, als er den Kopf streckte und beobachtete, wie die verschiedenen Slytherin´s und Hufflepuff´s die Klasse verließen.

Sie wusste sofort, worum es ging. Sie hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen bemerkt und wie er oft in ihrer Nähe unglaublich nervös war. Das erste Mal war Sonntag beim Frühstück gewesen. Zweimal steckte er seinen Kopf durch die Tür, bevor er sich rasch zurückgezogen hatte. Als es schließlich so aussah, als wäre alles, woran er gedacht hatte, entschieden worden, war er von der seltsamen kleinen Ravenclaw abgefangen worden und war gegangen.

Entschlossen unterdrückte er das drohende Lächeln und wies Tracey auf den lauernden Jungen hin, die ihrerseits breit grinste, bevor sie sich sofort umdrehte und in die andere Richtung davon schritt.

Sie beschloss, Mitleid mit dem armen Jungen zu haben, wandte sich nach links und ging den Korridor entlang.

"Daphne!" Harry rief bei ihrer Annäherung, ein unsicheres Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

"Hallo Harry", antwortete sie.

"Hättest du ... hast du ein paar Minuten ... um zu reden? Privat?" Fragte er dann.

Sie war allein in diesem Jahr mehr als ein Dutzend Mal gefragt worden, ganz zu schweigen von den drei Einladungen, die sie bereits für den Weihnachtsball abgelehnt hatte. Daher hatte sie den Verstand, seine Anfrage abzulehnen und ihn nur einen Augenblick länger warten zu lassen. Aber das war Harry. Sein Selbstvertrauen war nicht so hoch, wie er oft vorgab. Sie hatte den kleinen, unsicheren Jungen gesehen, den er hinter seinen emotionalen grünen Augen versteckt hielt.

"Natürlich, Harry. Ich habe den Rest des Nachmittags frei", sagte sie zu ihm.

Sie wartete dann mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. Schließlich bekam er den Hinweis und öffnete ihr die Tür. Als sie den Raum betrat und dem nervösen Jungen den Rücken zuwandte, gestattete sie sich ein Lächeln. Er war vielversprechend.

Dies war einer dieser Räume, die nur selten genutzt wurden, was bedeutete, dass zwar Schreibtische und Stühle aufgestellt waren, sie jedoch etwas staubig waren. Ein kurzer _Scourgify_ putzte den nächsten Stuhl und sie setzte sich.

Harry hockte seinerseits auf der Kante eines nahe gelegenen Schreibtisches, bevor er sofort wieder aufsprang und sich in seinen Stuhl setzte. Sie bemerkte, dass sein Bein leicht hüpfte.

"Daphne", begann er, was sie als eine sehr oft geübte Rede erkannte. "Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mich zum Weihnachtsball begleiten würdest. Als meine Begleitung."

Sie war überrascht. Er hat es nicht nur geschafft, alles auf einmal ohne Stottern herauszubekommen, sondern es war tatsächlich kohärent und hatte eine angemessene Geschwindigkeit und Lautstärke.

"Bevor du antwortest", fuhr er fort, diesmal ein wenig mutiger, sogar als seine Wangen rot wurden. "Champion zu sein bedeutet, dass ich den Ball mit dem Tanz der Champions eröffnen muss. Ich denke, es ist ein Walzer oder so."

Als der Ball zum ersten Mal angekündigt worden war, dachte Daphnes darüber nach, bevor sie ihn festhalten und es festmachen konnte, wollte sie mit Harry gehen. Im Laufe des letzten Monats hatte sie während ihrer Nachhilfestunden und Mahlzeiten, den Retter der Zauberwelt kennengelernt und war fasziniert. Und nicht nur fasziniert, sie fühlte sich auch ein wenig zu ihm hingezogen. Es half nicht, dass er unaufdringlich charmant war, wie das Geschenk der Einhornszene, das er als Belohnung für ihre Nachhilfe gezeichnet hatte und ihr schenkte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass, wie Tracey mehr als einmal gesagt hat, er sehr freundliche Augen hatte.

Deshalb, obwohl sie bereits mehrere Angebote für den Ball hatte, hatte sie sie alle abgelehnt und gehofft, dass derjenige, mit dem sie am liebsten hingehen würde, sie fragen würde.

Und wirklich, sie war _**Ligen**_ über der Konkurrenz. Harry würde immer jemanden fragen, den er kannte. Das bedeutete, dass es entweder sie war, Susan oder Hermine. Sie wusste, dass Hermine bereits ein Date hatte und Daphne wusste, dass sie viel mehr Zeit mit Harry verbracht hatte als Susan.

Der leichte Schweißfilm, der auf Harry´s Stirn erschien, ganz zu schweigen von der erhöhten Hüpfrate seines Beins, sagte Daphne, dass sie viel zu lange gebraucht hatte, um dem armen Jungen zu antworten. Sein Mund begann sich gerade zu öffnen, höchstwahrscheinlich in dem Versuch, das Angebot zurückzuziehen, als sie ihn zuvor kam.

"Ich würde gerne mit dir gehen, Harry."

"Brillant!" Rief Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

"Ich nehme an, du kannst tanzen, nicht wahr?" Fragte sie.

"Ah, noch nicht", gab Harry zu und rieb sich den Nacken. "Aber Professor McGonagall hat angeboten, mir Unterricht zu geben. Das heißt ... wenn du bereit bist, mir zu helfen?"

"Lass mich wissen wo und wann", stimmte sie zu.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **12:20 Uhr**

 **Samstag, 15. Dezember 1994**

 **Die drei Besen, Hogsmeade**

Selbst nachdem er fast sechs Wochen in einer magischen Schule in einem massiven Schloss gelebt hatte, verkaufte dies Harry wirklich aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er sich jetzt in einer völlig anderen Welt befand: als Welt der Magie.

Gegenwärtig war er zusammen mit seinem Paten Sirius, Neville, Susan, Hannah Abbot, Hermine, Tracey Davis und Daphne an der Rückseite des beliebten Pub in der einzigen zauberhaften Stadt Großbritanniens um einen Tisch gedrückt. Um sie herum waren Dutzende von Leuten, sowohl aus der Schule als auch aus dem Dorf, und für alle, die Harry kannten, auch die größere magische Gemeinschaft.

Über ihnen flatterten Papierflieger, die bezaubert worden waren, Nachrichten von einer Gruppe zur anderen weiterzuleiten, durch den Raum. Dies wurde umso schwieriger, als sie gerade einem Strahl funkelnder Feuerwerke ausweichen mussten, die die Weasley-Zwillinge losgelassen hatten. Die Besitzerin, Madame Rosmerta, war gerade dabei, die beiden Rothaarigen Zwillinge zu verscheuchen. Ihr Zauberstab flatterte herum, und die Spitze leuchtete in einen ominösen Orange, als sie ihren Standpunkt unterstrich.

Ein weiteres Hindernis für diese Papierflieger war ein ständiger Strom violetter Rauchringe, die die hässlichste … äh ... Frau… die Harry je gesehen hatte, aus ihrer Pfeife geblasen hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass die Geschichtsbücher, die er gelesen hatte, als er sich als Kind in der Bibliothek befunden hatte, sie _**»Hexe«**_ nennen würden, aber er würde es nicht wagen, dies in ihrer Anwesenheit zu sagen.

Und dann waren da die drei Männer in der Ecke, die Kapuzen ihrer tiefschwarzen Roben waren über ihren Köpfen hochgezogen, und nur die Spitzen ihrer grünlichen Nase stachen heraus, wenn sie einen Schluck aus ihren Getränken tranken. Die Tatsache, dass diese Getränke ein widerliches trübes Gelb war und leicht brodelten … schien sie nicht im geringsten zu stören.

Harry zog seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu dem Tisch, um den er herum saß, und schloss seine Hand um den großen Tonkrug vor ihm. Sofort drang die Wärme der Flüssigkeit durch die den Krug und wärmte seine Hände wunderbar. Es war das seltsamste Getränk, das Harry je hatte und es war seltsamerweise süchtig machend. Butterbier hieß es, was er für angemessen hielt, wenn man bedenkt, dass es wie ein heißer Butterscotch schmeckte, der mit etwas Schokolade vermischt wurde.

"Ich sage euch, ich hatte den Schreck meines Lebens, als das Gemälde anfing mit Zischen und Fauchen", sagte Sirius. "Und was noch schlimmer war, als er dem Bild ebenfalls mit Zischlauten und Fauchen antwortete"

Um ihn herum brachen alle seine Freunde auf und Harry lachte schwach.

"Was kann ich sagen? Parselmund, erinnerst du dich?" er sagte.

"Oh, hör auf damit!" Sagte Sirius und griff an Daphne vorbei, um ihn auf den Hinterkopf zu schlagen. "Was habe ich dir letzte Woche erzählt?"

"Ja, ja, ich weiß. Es ist das Gleiche, was diese Jungs gesagt haben", antwortete Harry und winkte den anderen am Tisch herum. "Parselzunge ist nur eine andere Sprache, einfach für Schlangen statt für Menschen."

"Genau", strahlte Sirius. "Und ich kann mir einen ganzen Haufen vorstellen, der diese Fähigkeit gerne hätte, auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würden. Die meisten meiner Familienmitglieder wären da ein Anfang. He, ich frage mich, ob du es daher hast? "

"Was?" Fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Ich frage mich, ob du die Fähigkeit durch die Black´s hast. Deine Großmutter Dorea war vor ihrer Heirat mit deinen Großvater Charlus eine Black. Und die Black´s hatten im Laufe der Jahrhunderte die Tendenz dazu, die interessantesten Fähigkeiten zu erlernen. Mein Cousine zweiten Grades, Tonks ist ein Metamorphmagus, was alle paar Generationen in der Familie auftaucht ", erklärte Sirius.

"Oh, ich habe darüber gelesen!" Rief Hermine aus. "Metamorphmagus können ihr Aussehen einfach dadurch verändern, dass sie darüber nachdenken."

"Das ist richtig", sagte Sirius. "In der Tat, wie meine Cousine Andromeda, das ist Tonks Mutter, sagte: Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand wirklich weiß, wie Tonks ohne ihre Fähigkeiten aussehen würde."

"Es wäre schön, wenn Parselzunge so akzeptiert würde, wie es sich anhört", grollte Harry.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, Harry, gib ihnen Zeit, die Leute werden darüber hinwegkommen", sagte Daphne und stieß ihn mit der Schulter an.

"Denk nur an all diese Stellenangebote, die du von den Drachenreserven erhalten hast", stimmte Susan zu. "Keiner von ihnen hatte ein Problem damit, dass du Parsel sprechen kannst."

"Außerdem bist du der Junge-der-überlebt-hat", zuckte Neville mit den Schultern, "die Leute werden immer darüber reden, was du kannst oder nicht kannst."

"Du musst den Titel hinter dich bringen, Harry", sagte Daphne und bemerkte die Grimasse, die er bei der Erwähnung seines Titels zog.

"Ich weiß", seufzte er, "aber seit ich diesen Titel gehört habe und wie ich ihn bekommen habe, konnte ich einfach nicht mithelfen, darüber nachzudenken, was er bedeutet."

"Ich verstehe es, Harry", sagte Sirius. "Es ist scheiße, dass James und Lily gestorben sind. Aber du nicht. Du hast überlebt, als es nicht hätte möglich sein sollen. Das ist eine gute Sache! Und nicht nur das, Du hast einen Dunklen Lord gestoppt und sein Schrecken beendet. Jeder weiß es und nun musst du sehen, was es bedeutet: Du hast Ihnen allen Hoffnung gegeben."

"Er hat recht, Harry", nickte Neville. "Meine Großmutter hat mir eine Menge darüber erzählt, wie es war, als Du-weißt-schon-wer lebte und alles, was sie mir erzählte, war einfach nur schrecklich."

"Die Tatsache, dass du so lange von der magischen Welt weg warst, hat wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht geholfen", kommentierte Hermine. "Und jetzt, wo du zurückgekommen bist, möchte jeder dir einfach nur danken, für das, was du für sie getan hast, für die Hoffnung und den Frieden, den du als Junge-der-lebt, gebracht hast."

"Ich sage dir, wir hätten in den letzten Jahren etwas von dieser Hoffnung gebrauchen können", sagte Hannah.

Der andere Teenager um den Tisch herum nickten ernsthaft bei allen Erinnerungen, als sie sich erinnerten, was Hannah meinte.

"Was meinst du?" Fragte Harry, ein Gefühl, das er durch den Ausdruck von Sirius erkennen konnte, und auch dort Widerhallte.

"Sagen wir einfach, dass unsere Schuljahre in den letzten Jahren alles andere als ereignislos waren", erklärte Daphne.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue über seinen Becher und wartete darauf, dass seine Freunde ihn aufklären würden.

"Nun, ich denke wir sollten mit dem ersten Jahr anfangen", sagte Hermine. "Das war wahrscheinlich am wenigsten ereignisreich."

"Wenn du den Tod eines Lehrers nicht als _"ereignisreich"_ betrachtest?!" Schnaubte Susan.

"Ein Lehrer ist gestorben?" Harry schnappte nach Luft.

Susan nickte. "Professor Quirrell. Er hat Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Es geschah zu Halloween. Nach dem, was die meiner Tante sagten, konnten sie nie herausfinden, wie er starb."

"Ich erinnere mich, dass er während des Festes in die Halle gerannt kam und behauptete, dass sich in den Kerkern ein Troll befand, bevor er in Ohnmacht fiel." fuhr Hannah fort. "Irgendwann wurden wir alle in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt ..."

"Ja, die Hälfte unseres Hauses wollte Dumbledore dafür töten.", sagte Daphne finster.

Harry starrte sie ein paar Sekunden an, bevor es klick machte. "Der Slytherin -Gemeinschaftsraum befindet sich in den Kerkern."

Daphne nickte und bedeutete Hannah, fortzufahren.

"Das nächste, was alle wussten, war, dass Quirrell im dritten Stock tot aufgefunden worden war, ohne eine Spur an seinen Körper!"

"Wir hatten einen Auroren als Lehrer für den Rest des Jahres,", fügte Neville hinzu, "aber es war immer noch ziemlich beängstigend zu wissen, dass das, was Quirrell getötet hatte, immer noch da draußen war."

"Ich frage mich, ob es der Basilisk war?" Hermine überlegte.

"Basilisk?" Platzte Sirius dazwischen, seine Augen wurden groß.

"Ja, nun, das ist das zweite Jahr", sagte Hermine.

"Was ist ein Basilisk?" Fragte Harry.

"Eine riesige Schlange, etwa fünfzig oder sechzig Meter lang, die dich töten kann, einfach indem du in ihre Augen schaust", sagte Sirius ernst. "Und ihr hattet einen davon im Schloss?"

Hermine nickte. "Es versteinerte ein halbes Dutzend Schüler und dann wurde Ron´s kleine Schwester, Ginny, entführt. Danach wurde die Schule für sechs Wochen geschlossen."

"Auroren haben die Schule durchforstet", sagte Susan und nahm die Geschichte auf. "Sie fanden es am Ende und töteten es, obwohl es vierzehn Auroren tötete, bevor sie dies tun konnten. Und dann war offenbar auch ein fremder Mann dabei, der dem Basilisken half. Von dem, was ich hörte, haben sie nie herausgefunden, wer er war, auch nachdem sie ihn getötet hatten."

"Was ist mit Ron´s Schwester?" Fragte Harry.

"Sie haben sie nie gefunden", flüsterte Tracey. "Weder Lebendig noch Tot."

"Im dritten Jahr kamen die Dementoren", schauderte Neville, als sich die Stille zu lange erstreckte.

"Dementoren?" Fragte Harry.

"Ja, entschuldigt das", sagte Sirius zu den anderen, bevor er sich zu Harry wandte, um es zu erklären. "Sie sind die Wärter von Azkaban. Richtige Dämonen. Sie saugen buchstäblich alle glücklichen Gedanken oder Gefühle aus dir heraus und ihre schlimmste Waffe besteht darin, deine Seele auszusaugen."

"Ekelhaft", kommentierte Harry etwas zu sagen.

"Du hast keine Ahnung", sagte Daphne. "Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand im Schloss in diesem Jahr überhaupt gelächelt hat. Sie waren vielleicht außerhalb des Geländes stationiert, aber da es über hundert von ihnen gab, war ihr Einfluss im Schloss selbst spürbar."

"Warum waren sie hier?" Fragte Harry.

"Das war meine Schuld", gestand Sirius. "Nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte, dass Pettigrew sich im Schloss versteckt hatte, murmelte ich im Schlaf: _"Er ist in Hogwarts"_ Die Wächter dachten, dass ich dich meinte, und glaubten, dass ich ihre Anwesenheit nicht bemerkte. Es war egal, sie wussten, wohin ich nach meiner Flucht gehen wollte und sie planten entsprechend."

"Zum Glück wurden sie nach Askaban zurückgeschickt, nachdem Sie sich gestellt hatten", sagte Susan.

"Und jetzt gibt es das Trimagische Turnier, bei dem wieder seltsame Dinge passieren.", sagte Hermine. "Ein Drei-Schulen-Wettbewerb, bei dem vier Namen ausgewählt werden, um an Wettkämpfen teilzunehmen. Das bringt dich natürlich zurück in die Magische Welt, Harry, und jeder möchte alles herausfinden, über dich und was du alles kannst."

"Es hilft auch nicht bei den seltsamen Dingen, die du kannst", fügte Neville hinzu. Dann sah er den Blick, den Harry ihm gab, und fuhr ausführlich fort. "Deine Stablose Magie; Malen, mit Drachen reden."

"Ich glaube ich sehe was du sagst", sagte Harry langsam. "Irgendwie habe ich Voldemort getötet, die Welt in einer Nacht von den Tiefen des Krieges in Frieden verwandelt, und dann bin ich verschwunden. Und während ich gegangen bin, sind noch mehr seltsame Dinge vor sich gegangen und dann noch die Tatsache, dass ich noch mehr komische Sachen machen kann. Zumindest nach der Magischen Welt bin ich… dazu bestimmt,… begafft zu werden und darüber zu reden, bis sie mich überkommen und zurückkommen. "

"Das wird wahrscheinlich den größten Teil deines Lebens so sein", grinste Sirius. "Du bist ein Held, Harry, ob du es magst oder nicht und du bedeutest vielen Leuten viel. Am besten, nimmst du es einfach an, und lebst damit."

Harry nickte langsam bevor er das neben ihm sitzende Mädchen fragend ansah.

"Du bist immer noch sicher, dass du mit mir zum Ball gehen willst? Du weißt, dass alle dich nur anschauen werden, nur weil du bei mir bist", fragte er.

"Das habe ich verstanden, Harry, noch bevor du gefragt hast", antwortete Daphne. "Und ich kann dir versichern, dass sich meine Antwort nicht ändern wird."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **19:55 Uhr**

 **Montag, 17. Dezember 1994**

 **Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Kommen Sie rein, Mister Potter, Miss Greengrass", beharrte Professor McGonagall. "Es gibt keinen Grund, sich in meiner Tür aufzuhalten."

Auf Drängen führte Harry seine Partnerin in das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung. Professor McGonagall, so konnte er sehen, befand sich in der hintersten Ecke, über ein unglaublich altes Grammophon gebeugt. Harry starrte es an.

 _Sie würden damit Tanzen lernen? Wie alt waren diese Tänze? Fragte er sich._

Professor McGonagall richtete sich auf und beäugte die beiden und dann in ihrem Klassenzimmer mit geschürzten Lippen.

"Nein, das geht einfach nicht", sagte sie.

Dann flogen alle Schreibtische und Stühle mit einer einfachen Welle ihres Zauberstabs durch die Luft und ordneten sich in geordneten Stapeln an der Wand an. Der Boden des Klassenzimmers war jetzt frei von Hindernissen, ein Raum, den Harry zweifelnd anstarrte.

"Nun, der Tanz des Champions ist in erster Linie ein Walzer", sagte Professor McGonagall und zog Harry´s Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Ich sehe jedoch keinen Grund, warum wir uns auf den einen Tanz beschränken sollten, oder?"

"Überhaupt nicht, Professor", antwortete Daphne. "Je mehr Tänze wir Harry beibringen können, desto wahrscheinlicher wird die Nacht erfolgreich sein."

"Ich nehme an, dass Sie die Tänze kennen?" Fragte Professor McGonagall.

"Ich bin auf die alte Weise erzogen worden", stellte Daphne streng fest.

"Nun, das sollte unsere Arbeit viel einfacher machen", stellte Professor McGonagall fest. "Mister Potter, der Walzer, den wir lernen werden, wird in einem einfachen Dreiviertel-Takt mit einer geschlossenen Position und einem einfachen Boxschritt getanzt. Beachten Sie folgendes."

Dann, zu Harry´s großer Überraschung, trat Professor McGonagall auf Daphne zu, legte eine Hand auf ihre Taille, nahm ihre andere Hand und ihre beiden bewegten sich im Raum. Er versuchte, sich auf die Füße zu konzentrieren, tat es tatsächlich, aber die Idee eines Lehrers, eine Frau, die mit einer Schülerin tanzte, bedeutete, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit etwas schwankte.

"Sehr gut, Mister Potter", sagte Professor McGonagall, als der Tanz zu Ende ging und sich die beiden trennten. "Sie sind dran."

Während Professor McGonagall schnell durch das Zimmer zum Grammophon trat, trat Harry zögernd näher an Daphne heran.

"Leg deine rechte Hand auf meine Taille und halte deine linke Hand hoch, damit ich sie halten kann", befahl Daphne.

Mit dem linken Handteil konnte er umgehen, aber mit dem rechten Handteil war das etwas schwieriger. Er sollte Daphne´s Taille berühren?

"Mach es, Harry", bestand Daphne darauf. "Ich werde nicht beißen! Ich verhexe dich vielleicht ein wenig, wenn du mich zum Narren halten willst, indem du das nicht lernen willst."

Seine rechte Hand bewegte sich instinktiv und ruhte so sanft auf ihrer Taille. Sofort glitt die Manschette seiner Robe herunter und drohte, ihm in die Quere zu kommen. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln trat Harry zurück.

"Harry!" Sagte Daphne warnend.

"Nur eine Sekunde, Daphne", sagte Harry, als er aus dem dunkelgrünen Gewand herauskam und ihn nur in seiner grauen Hose, seinem weißen Hemd und seiner Steingrauen und grünen Krawatte zurückließ.

Nachdem er es über den Schreibtisch des Professors geworfen hatte, atmete er tief ein und ging zurück zu Daphne. Dann, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, legte er seine rechte Hand fester auf ihre Taille und ergriff ihre rechte Hand mit seiner linken. Plötzlich floh seine Kühnheit und er blickte zögernd in ihre strahlend blauen Augen.

"Das ist viel besser", flüsterte sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Sind Sie bereit?" Fragte Professor McGonagall. "Oh, nur eine Minute."

Von der anderen Seite des Raums wirbelte sie ihren Zauberstab in einem komplizierten Muster, bevor sie mit dem Zeigen auf ihre Füße endete.

"Da sind Sie, Miss Greengrass. Das sollte Ihre Füße vor ungewollten Patzern schützen. Nun, ich zähle von drei herunter ...", sagte sie und begann mit der Musik.


	17. Formal Fashion Fiasco

_**Kapitel 16 -**_ ** _ **Formal Fashion Fiasco**_** _ ****_

 _ **19:20 Uhr**_

 _ **Mittwoch, 21. Dezember 1994**_

 _ **Klassenzimmer im ersten Stock, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**_

"Harry!" Schrie Susan. "Betäube ihn! Schnell!"

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und versuchte, einen Punkt an dem Vogel zu finden, der um die Dachsparren des Klassenzimmers herumzog. Das Ding war schnell … verdammt schnell. Anstatt seine Hand sanft zu bewegen, als er sie nachverfolgte, musste er seinen Zauberstab von einer Seite zur anderen bewegen und versuchen, den Bewegungen zu folgen.

Plötzlich drehte sich der limonengrüne und orangefarbene Flusenball um seine Achse und schoss auf die Tür zu. Glücklicherweise war Susan davor und schlug die Tür fest zu. Es war nur die Gelegenheit, die Harry brauchte. Die Tür machte es kurz und hielt es während des Fluges an.

 _"Immobulus!_ " Rief er und ließ einen hellen blauen Lichtstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab schießen, um den Vogel zu treffen.

"Gut gemacht, Harry", keuchte Susan. "Halte ihn dort gefangen."

Mit einem Nicken hielt Harry seinen Zauberstab auf den Vogel gerichtet und stellte sicher, dass er in der Luft gefroren blieb. Dieser Zauber, der lebende Kreaturen betäuben würde, den Professor Flitwick ihm beigebracht hatte, neigte dazu, die Schwerkraft auf die bewegungsunfähige Kreatur außer Kraft setzen zu lassen. Daher hatte man ihm beigebracht, dass es unabdingbar war, dass er sich auf ihn konzentrierte, damit der Vogel in diesem Fall nicht auf den Boden fallen würde.

Innerhalb von Sekunden war Susan mit dem Käfig in der Hand zurück. Vorsichtig riss sie den Vogel aus der Luft, bevor er ihn wieder in den Käfig stopfte und die Tür fest verriegelte.

"Ich denke, wir sollten den Vogel besser, aus seinen Käfig heraus beobachten", kommentierte sie trocken.

Harry stimmte zu und nickte ihr mit einem einsamen Lächeln zu.

"Nun, los geht es, Harry", sagte Susan und stellte den Käfig auf den nächsten Tisch. "Ich sollte dich unterrichten, um mich um magische Kreaturen zu kümmern, und ich habe heute Abend schon etwas gelernt … Fwoopers sind unglaublich schnell."

"Ich hätte gedacht, dass es ein Geräusch gemacht hätte, wenn es mit dem Kopf voran gegen diese Tür gestoßen wäre", kommentierte Harry.

"Schweigezauber", antwortete Susan, "per Gesetz, alle Fwooper in Gefangenschaft müssen monatlich einen Schweigezauber erhalten."

Harry neigte ihren Kopf zu ihr. "Warum ist das so?"

"Wenn man ihren Ruf hört, kann es einen Verrückt machen", antwortete Susan schlicht.

"Gutes Gesetz", sagte Harry.

Susan grinste ihn an. "Sag es meiner Tante nicht, aber ich denke, dass es eines der wenigen Gesetze ist, die wirklich Sinn machen."

"Meine Lippen sind versiegelt", antwortete Harry und zog einen imaginären Reißverschluss über seinen Mund.

"Also gut. Fwoopers", sagte Susan und deutete auf den Vogel, der im Käfig saß und die beiden bedrohlich anstarrte. "Sie sind in Afrika geboren und Stufe 3 Bestien eingestuft worden. Es ist also nicht zu gefährlich, da alles, was du für die Sicherheit benötigst, darin besteht, zu wissen, wie man einen Schweige-Zauber ausübt."

"Ein Zauber aus dem vierten Jahr?" Fragte Harry.

"Fünftes Jahr", korrigierte Susan.

"Gibt es noch etwas Besonderes an ihnen, abgesehen von ihrer Fähigkeit, Menschen in den Wahnsinn zu schicken?" Fragte Harry.

"Nicht wirklich", antwortete Susan. "Ihre Federn sind gute Federn und ihre Eier sind unglaublich hübsch. Ich denke, das ist wirklich alles. Sie sind leicht zu erkennen, was etwas ist. Ich kenne keine anderen Vögel, die helle Rosa, Limongrün, orange und gelbe Federn wie sie hat."

Harry nickte abwesend als er Notizen über den magischen Vogel in sein Notizbuch schrieb.

"Wenn sie aus Afrika kommen, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass ich ihnen so oft begegne", sagte Harry.

"Nein, aber Hagrid hat es geschafft, diesen hier von einem Freund auszuleihen, dass gab uns die Chance, einen aus der Nähe zu sehen.", antwortete Susan.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Harry, wie Susan auf die Skizze schaute, die Harry von dem Vogel machte.

"Ich weiß, dass ich dir das schon früher erzählt habe, aber du bist ein wirklich guter Künstler", kommentierte Susan.

"Danke", antwortete Harry.

Er wandte leicht die Augen und beobachtete, wie Susan´s Augen von seinem Notizbuch auf den Arm und wieder zurück sprangen, ein leicht wehmütiger Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Er hatte diesen Blick schon auf anderen Gesichtern gesehen.

"Möchtest du, dass ich dir ein Bild von den Fwooper gebe?!", bot er an.

Sofort leuchtete Susan´s ganzes Gesicht auf. "Das würdest du für mich tun?"

Mit einem Nicken bückte sich Harry zu seiner allgegenwärtigen Büchertasche, wo er seinen Skizzenblock und einige Pastelle herauszog.

"Danke, Harry", strahlte Susan. "Ich habe das gesehen, das du Daphne gegeben hast und es war unglaublich!"

Harry lächelte nur leicht. Besonders nachdem sein magisches Gemälde von Ramaranth fertiggestellt war, fand er immer mehr Menschen, die sich für seine künstlerischen Fähigkeiten interessierten.

"Also du und Daphne, was?" Sagte Susan unerwartet.

Harry blinzelte sie an. "Ich und Daphne, was?"

"Du hast sie zum Ball eingeladen", sagte Susan.

"Ja", stimmte Harry langsam zu.

"Also, magst du sie?" Fragte Susan.

Harry starrte die Rothaarige an. Er hätte sie nie für eine der Klatschweiber gehalten.

"Wir sind Freunde", antwortete er knapp.

"Und?" Sagte Susan.

"Und nichts", antwortete Harry, bevor er seufzte.

Er hatte gewusst, dass er und Daphne zusammen zum Ball gehen würden, etwas worüber die Leute reden würden, er hatte nur gehofft, dass seine Freunde nicht Teil dieser Menge sein würden.

"Wir kennen uns erst seit sechs Wochen", sagte Harry. "Wir gehen als Freunde, nichts weiter."

Sofort änderte sich Susan´s Verhalten. "Ich bin froh, Harry. Und es tut mir leid. Ich dachte nur, dass ich dich ein wenig testen könnte, wenn einige der anderen Mädchen, wie Lavender und Parvati, anfangen, dich zu befragen."

Harry´s Augen verengten sich, als er über ihre Taktik nachdachte. Schließlich nickte er nur einmal.

"Ein Ratschlag, Harry und dann werde ich den Mund halten", sagte Susan. Bei seinen hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fuhr sie fort. "Daphne stammt aus einer Familie, die von alten Traditionen durchdrungen ist, daher sind Etikette und Manieren sehr wichtig. Behandle sie anständig."

"Werde ich", versprach er.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **21:05 Uhr**

 **Freitag, 23. Dezember 1994**

 **Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Die Musik im Klassenzimmer verstummte und Harry brachte Daphne ruckartig zum Stehen. Er atmete schwer und er war sich sicher, dass seine Füße ihn später töten würden. Vielleicht konnte er einen der Elfen dazu bringen, ihm einen Eimer mit etwas zu geben, damit er sie einweichen konnte.

"Viel besser, Mister Potter", sagte Professor McGonagall und brach in seine Gedanken ein.

"Ja, Harry, du bist mir diesmal nicht so oft auf die Füße getreten", sagte Daphne trocken.

"Entschuldigung", murmelte Harry dann. "Ich weiß nichts über dieses Foxtrott-Ding. Es mag ein bisschen wie der Walzer aussehen, aber es fühlt sich sicher nicht danach an."

"Ich weiß, dass das Tempo schneller ist, aber Sie kommen gut voran", sagte Professor McGonagall zu ihm. "Ihr Walzer ist angemessen und wenn wir uns vor dem Ball noch ein oder zwei weitere Übungen machen können, wird auch Ihr Foxtrott die Probe bestehen."

"Es ist eine Schande, dass wir keine Zeit haben, ein paar andere Tänze zu lernen", seufzte Daphne. "Wenn man annimmt, dass der Zauber, den Professor McGonagall an meinen Füßen angebracht hat, hält, wäre ich daran interessiert zu sehen, wie man mit dem Tango oder dem Schnellschritt zurechtkommt."

"Wenn Mr. Potter Sie früher gefragt hätte, hätten wir vielleicht die Zeit gehabt, sie zumindest auszuprobieren", erklärte Professor McGonagall.

"Zwei sind genug, nicht wahr?" Unterbrach Harry sie.

"Zwei werden das Nötigste sein", sagte Daphne zu ihm. "Das bringt dich nicht dazu, zu einigen der moderneren Songs zu tanzen. Erinnere dich, ich erwarte, dass du sicher stellst, dass ich eine gute Zeit habe."

"Ich hätte es nicht anders erwartet", antwortete Harry schnell.

"Zumindest können wir uns alle darauf verlassen, dass Sie, wenn jedes Auge auf Sie gerichtet ist, sich nicht zum Narren machen", sagte Professor McGonagall.

"Apropos", sagte Daphne, bevor sie durch den Raum ging, wo sie ihre Tasche fallen gelassen hatte, als sie ankamen.

Innerhalb einer Minute war sie zurück und reichte Harry ein Stück Stoff.

Harry sah neugierig auf die kleine Probe aus nachtblauer Seide. Er sah zu ihr auf und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

"Das, Harry, ist eine Probe des Stoffs des Kleides, das ich für den Ball tragen werde", erklärte Daphne. "Ich erwarte, dass deine Robe es entsprechend ergänzt."

"Neville und ich gehen morgen nach Hogsmeade", sagte Harry zu ihr. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ich es mitnehme."

"Ausgezeichnet", unterbrach Professor McGonagall. "Nun, ich denke, dass Sie zwei genug von einer Pause gehabt haben, also, sollten wir den Foxtrott noch einmal versuchen?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schritt sie durch das Zimmer zum Grammophon. Ohne Aufforderung hob Harry seine linke Hand und legte seine rechte Hand um Daphne, um sich auf ihrem Rücken auszuruhen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich jemals daran gewöhnen würde, sie so nahe zu halten, aber er musste zugeben, zumindest zu sich selbst, dass es ihm gefiel.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **9:50 Uhr**

 **Samstag, 24. Dezember 1994**

 **Gladrags Zaubermode, Hogsmeade**

Harry schaute zweifelnd zu dem alten Laden. Hier sollte er seine schicken Roben für den Weihnachtsball kaufen? Nach dem, was er gesagt hatte, war der Weihnachtsball das Ereignis des Jahres, wahrscheinlich des Jahrzehnts für ihn und seine Altersgenossen, und von ihnen wurde erwartet, dass sie alle unglaublich formelle Kleidung trugen. Aber dieser Ort, Gladrags Zaubermode, sah nur so aus, als ob er Freizeitkleidung für die unglaublich verrückte magische Bevölkerung auf Lager hatte.

"Komm schon, Harry", sagte Neville, griff nach Harry´s Pulli und zog ihn nach vorne. "Auf der zweiten Etage halten sie Roben und Abendkleidung."

Gehorsam folgte Harry seinem Freund durch das Labyrinth der Regale und Ständer mit Roben, Pullis, bunten Socken und spitzen Hüten in Richtung der kreisförmigen Treppe in der hinteren Ecke. Sie waren nur vier Sprossen von der zweiten Ebene, als sie die Linie erreichten. Es schien, als hätte Neville sein Frühstück unterbrochen, damit sie die ersten Kutschen nehmen konnten, die Schüler nach Hogsmeade brachte, so dass sie die Menschenmenge ein wenig umgehen konnten.

Während Harry hinter seinem Freund wartete, rutschte seine Hand zum x-ten Mal in seine Tasche, um das glatte Stück Seide zu fühlen, das Daphne ihm gegeben hatte.

"Nun, was hättest du gern, mein Lieber?"Hörte Harry eine der Verkaufshexen jemanden vor ihm fragen.

Er trat auf die Zehenspitzen und spähte um die Köpfe herum, um zu sehen, was vor ihm lag.

Nach allem, was er sehen konnte, waren drei Hexen im Raum stationiert. Zwei von ihnen schienen den Mädchen gewidmet zu sein, die andere den Jungen. Jeder Kunde stand auf einer kleinen erhöhten Plattform neben einem Garderobenraum. Die Messbänder flatterten von selbst herum und maßen jeden Teil des Kunden so gut sie konnten, während ein Federkiel die Maße selbstständig aufschrieb.

Harry´s Kopf drehte sich hin und her, als er versuchte, die Kleider, Anzüge und Smoking zu sehen, die er erwartet hatte. Aber während es Dutzende von Gestellen im ganzen Raum gab, schien jeder einzelne von ihnen mit Kleidern gefüllt zu sein.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn trat er leicht aus der Sicht, und sein Kopf drehte sich noch wilder von einer Seite zur anderen.

"Hey, Neville, wo sind die Smokings?" fragte er.

"Smoking´s?" Fragte Neville, Verwirrung war auf sein Gesicht geschrieben. "Was ist das?"

Nun war es an Harry, Neville verwirrt anzustarren.

"Weißt du, Neville, Smoking´s. Was Jungs zu schicken Bällen tragen", versuchte Harry zu erklären.

"Oh, du meinst eine Robe", sagte Neville. "Sie sind da drüben."

Harry´s Augen folgten Neville´s zeigendem Arm. Und dann verengten sie sich. Das einzige, was Harry sehen konnte, waren Regale und Roben, die wie Mädchenkleider aussahen. Und dann dämmerte es ihm.

 _Roben anziehen._

 _Roben anziehen._

Roben wie in dem, was er über seiner Schulkleidung trug, um darin zu passen.

Harry sah sich die Roben genauer an. Ja, diese waren sehr ähnlich wie diese Roben, nur viel schicker, und anstatt die Möglichkeit zu haben, sie offen wie einen seltsam aussehenden Trenchcoat zu lassen, hatten diese Roben die Vorderseite so gemacht, dass sie sich nicht öffnen konnten. So war sein Fehler im Denken, dass sie Kleider waren.

Aber dann wurden sie Roben genannt.

Harry scannte schnell Regal für Regal. Ja. Jeder einzelne von ihnen war mit Roben gefüllt, die zwar in verschiedenen Farben, verschiedenen Stilen und verschiedenen Highlights waren, aber im Grunde alle gleich waren.

"Ah, Neville? Sehen alle Roben so aus?" fragte er vorsichtig. "Ich meine, gibt es einige, die eher aussehen wie unsere Uniformen?"

"Das sind Roben, Harry", antwortete Neville und klang etwas verwirrt. "Alle Roben sind grundsätzlich gleich."

Harry starrte ihn an. Es wurde erwartet, dass er ein Kleid zu einem formellen Ball trug? Nein, nein, das würde auf keinen Fall passieren.

"Ich werde dich später treffen, Neville", sagte Harry und fuhr herum.

"Harry?" rief Neville, als Harry die Treppe hinunterging.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **10:15 Uhr**

 **Samstag, 24. Dezember 1994**

 **Der Tropfende Kessel, London**

Harry trat vom Flohnetzwerkwerk in den dunklen, schmuddeligen tropfenden Kessel. Zu dieser Tageszeit war die Kneipe nur leicht besetzt, was bedeutete, dass sein Äußeres kaum wahrgenommen wurde. Harry wirbelte herum und steuerte auf die Tür zu, wobei er den Ruß von seinen Haaren und Schultern entfernte.

Harry verließ die Kneipe und schaute die Straße hinauf und hinunter. Charing Cross Road sah anders aus als die kleine Stadtstraße, die er gerade in Hogsmeade verlassen hatte. Zum einen waren hier die Straßen, Autos und Geschäfte schneefrei, anders als die Schneedecke, die das kleine Zauberdorf bedeckte. Ein weiterer Unterschied war die Anzahl der Leute. Während Hogsmeade voll war, war es nur in Bezug auf die Größe der Stadt voll. Wenn die gleiche Anzahl von Menschen in die Charing Cross Road gestürzt würde, würden sie die Menschenmenge kaum beeinträchtigen.

Zufällig wählte er eine Richtung und ging die Straße hinunter. Sein Kopf drehte sich vor und zurück, während er nach einem wahrscheinlich aussehenden Geschäft suchte. Es dauerte fast zwanzig Minuten, aber schließlich fand er genau das, wonach er suchte, zumindest wenn der Dummy im Fenster irgendetwas darstellen sollte.

Eine kleine Glocke erklang, als er die polierte Holztür öffnete und eintrat.

Er seufzte, es ist eher so.

Der Laden war ausschließlich für Männer bestimmt. Hemden, Hosen, Jacken, Westen und Schuhe säumten Wände, Regale und Wände. Hier und dort gab es Dummys, die die neueste Mode trugen, sei es Freizeithosen, langärmlige Hemden und Pullover, Anzüge oder formelle Kleidung.

Harry identifizierte den Abschnitt, zu den er wollte, und wanderte seinen Weg dahin.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Harry drehte sich um und sah einen älteren Herrn, dessen schwarzen Anzug makellos und Faltenfrei war, seine kastanienbraune Krawatte direkt an seinem weißen Hemd.

"Ich hoffe es", antwortete Harry. "Ich brauche einen Smoking."

"Sicher, Sir, dort entlang", zeigte der Mann mit einem Armschlag an. "Darf ich nach dem Ereignis fragen, für das Sie es benötigen?"

"Ein Ball für meine Schule", antwortete Harry.

Sie kamen vor einem Dutzend Dummys zum Stehen, alle in einen Smoking gekleidet, von dem Harry vermutete, dass er anders war, nicht dass er es sehen konnte.

"Haben Sie eine Begleitung?" fragte der ältere Mann, als er Harry über die Brille hinweg musterte.

"Ähm, ja", sagte er und grub sich in seine Tasche. "Sie hat mir das gegeben."

Der Mann lächelte, als er das Seidenmuster akzeptierte.

"Das sollte die Sache erleichtern", sagte er. "Nun, wann werden Sie Ihren Smoking brauchen?"

"Ich hatte gehofft, ihn direkt mitnehmen zu können?" Antwortete Harry.

"Hmm, das schließt aus, dass es maßgeschneidert sein wird", überlegte der Mann. "Von der Stange dann also. Obwohl, wenn Sie eine Stunde oder so haben, können wir geringfügige Änderungen vornehmen?"

"Die habe ich", versicherte Harry ihm.

"Wunderbar", lächelte der Mann. "Schwebt Ihnen ein bestimmter Stil vor?"

"Stil?" Fragte Harry und seine Stimme wurde panisch.

"Keine Sorge, keine Sorge, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir den perfekten Anzug finden können", sagte der Mann.

Er trat zurück und untersuchte Harry von Kopf bis Fuß, einen Ellbogen in die andere Hand, während ein Finger gegen seine Lippen klopfte. Sein Blick fiel auf das mitternachtsblaue Stück Seide in seiner Hand, bevor er scharf nickte.

"Ich denke, dass wir mit den Anzügen hier anfangen könnten", sagte der Mann und deutete auf die Smokings hinter und etwas links von ihm.

Und das war der Beginn von zwei zermürbenden Stunden, in denen Harry Hose für Hose anlegte, gefolgt von Hemd für Hemd und dann Jacke für Jacke, gefolgt von Ensemble für Ensemble. Als er sich sicher war, dass er fertig war, war es an der Zeit, die Begleitung zu seinem Smoking zu bestimmen: Schuhe, Fliege, Taschentuch, ob ein Kummerbund angemessen war ...

Endlich schien der ältere Herr so glücklich zu sein, Harry aus seinem Laden zu scheuchen und sagte ihm, er solle in zwei Stunden zurückkommen, um seine endgültige Anpassung vorzunehmen.

Als Harry auf die Charing Cross Road trat, konnte er nur hoffen, dass Daphne die Anstrengung, die er für sie tat, wirklich schätzte.


	18. An Unforgettable Yule

**Kapitel 17 – An Unforgettable Yule**

 **5:00 Uhr**

 **Sonntag, 25. Dezember 1994**

 **Harry´s Räume, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Harry´s Augen schnappten auf. Etwas hatte ihn geweckt. Für einen Moment war er zurück in seinem Schrank und wartete darauf, dass Tante Petunia an seine Tür klopfte und sagte ihm, er solle aufstehen und das Frühstück der Dursley kochen.

Und dann wurde der Himmel über dem weichen Bett registriert und sein Körper entspannte sich. Er war in Hogwarts. Trotzdem hatte ihn etwas geweckt. Seine Augen huschten herum, aber im schwachen Morgenlicht war es schwer zu erkennen.

Langsam und vorsichtig setzte er sich auf. Er hob eine Hand über seinen Kopf und wollte Licht.

Die Kugel aus hellem weißem Licht erleuchtete den Raum und er sah sich um und versuchte herauszufinden, was ihn geweckt hatte. Und dann hat er es gesehen. Ganz am Ende seines Bettes war ein kleiner Stapel Geschenke. Wie sie dorthin gekommen waren, wusste er nicht. Tatsächlich hatte er keine Ahnung, warum sie dort waren.

Und dann fiel es ihm ein. Es war Weihnachtstag. Weihnachten. Mit Geschenken. Sicher, er kannte das Konzept, wie konnte er das nicht tun, nachdem er Dudley jedes Jahr die Hügel der Dinge öffnen sah. Aber er hatte noch nie etwas für sich gehabt.

Er ließ den Lichtball in der Luft hängen und kroch das Bett hinunter, um dieses wundersame Ereignis zu untersuchen. Insgesamt gab es fünf, jedes in magisches Papier mit animierten Bildern eingewickelt. Auf einmal verschwammen die Geschenke und er strich mit einer Hand über seine Augen, um die Tränen wegzuwischen, die aufgetaucht waren.

Dann, mit einem breiteren Grinsen als je zuvor, griff er nach vorne und riss eines hoch, um es in seinen Schoß zu legen.

Dies war der am schlechtesten verpackte von allen, aber für Harry war es exquisit. Fast ehrfürchtig drehte er es herum und fand eine ebenso schlecht geschriebene Notiz auf dem Papier: _Für Harry, Frohe Weihnachten, Von Hagrid._

Eifrig packte Harry es aus und fand etwas Holzförmiges in seiner Hand. Er entfernte das Papier und legte es hinter sich, und schaute es sich genauer an, es war eine Panflöte. Das Holz war mittelbraun und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er es erkannte: **Birnenholz**. Er brachte die Pfeifen zu seinem Mund und blies hinein und runzelte die Stirn, als nichts als ein nasser Himbeergeräusch auftauchte. Offensichtlich hatte er etwas falsch gemacht.

Nun, dachte er, wenn Hagrid es mir gab, dann weiß er, wie man es spielt. Ich werde ihn einfach fragen, wenn ich ihn später danke.

Harry legte die Panflöte zur Seite, streckte die Hand aus und zupfte das nächste Geschenk. Dieser war bei weitem das größte und hatte ringsum Pfeile nach oben. Harry nahm an, dass sie "diesen Weg nach oben" bedeuteten.

Harry sah keine Notiz auf der Außenseite, wickelte das Geschenk aus und starrte die Topfpflanze prompt an. Was auch immer die Pflanze war, es war klein, mit ein paar dünnen Ranken, die vom Hauptstiel aufstiegen und fröhlich umher bewegten.

Harry riss seine Augen von der Pflanze weg und fand ein kleines Buch: _Magische Pflanzen und ihre Verwendung_. Er öffnete die erste Seite und fand eine Nachricht von Neville, die die Pflanze als Regenschirmblume identifizierte. Harry´s Blick blätterte durch das Buch, um den richtigen Eintrag zu finden, überflog die Seite und ließ das Buch sofort fallen. Dieses Ding wird Blumen größer als ein Sonnenschirm wachsen lassen?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine neue Pflanze sorgfältig auf seinen Nachttisch, bevor er sich dem Rest seines Geschenks zuwandte.

Das nächste, das er öffnete, stammte von Daphne. Als er die einfache Schachtel öffnete, fand er ein neues Werkzeugset für Runen, viel weiter fortgeschritten als das, das er gerade hatte.

Es war nicht überraschend, dass Hermine´s Geschenk ein großes Buch war. Der Titel verriet Harry jedoch, dass er nicht nur sehr nachdenklich war, sondern sich auch als unglaublich nützlich erweisen würde: _**Zauber und Hexeren: Machen Sie Ihre Muggelmöbel Magisch**_.

Sein letztes Geschenk war von Susan. Als er das hellgrüne Papier aus weich fallenden Schneeflocken auswickelte, fand er zwei Geschenke. Das erste war eine Schachtel mit Schokofröschen (mit einem Warnhinweis von Susan, dass sie wirklich springen, also sei vorsichtig, um sie nicht entkommen zu lassen). Das andere war eine Schachtel mit der Bezeichnung " _ **Dr. Filibusters**_ _ **Fabelhaftes Nass-Zündendes Hitzefreies Feuerwerk**_. Was auch immer es war, es klang nach viel Spaß.

Harry warf einen schnellen Tempus-Zauber und sah, dass es erst zwanzig nach fünf war. Die Sonne ist vielleicht noch nicht einmal aufgegangen, aber eines wusste er bereits mit Sicherheit: Dies würde das beste Weihnachten sein, das er jemals hatte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **9:30 Uhr**

 **Sonntag, 25. Dezember 1994**

 **Grimmauldplatz 12, London**

"Willkommen im Stammsitz der alten und noblen Familie Black!" Sagte Sirius großartig, als er die Eingangstür des alten, heruntergekommenen Hauses öffnete.

Harry machte ein paar nervöse Schritte vorwärts und bemühte sich, seine Gedanken über diesen 'Familiensitz' nicht auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen.

Ein Blick genügte, um seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen zu bestätigen: Das Innere war genauso schlimm, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer als das Äußere.

Überall war Staub und Spinnweben. Das Messing oder Silber was es dort auch sein sollte, war getrübt und stumpf. Auf dem Boden der Halle befand sich anscheinend ein Teppichläufer, der jedoch so dreckig war, dass er sich fast in den dunklen, unpolierten Holzfußboden einfügte, auf dem er lag. Das einzige Erlösungs -Merkmal, das Harry sehen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass die alten Gaslampen so schwach waren, dass es schwer zu erkennen war, wie verfallen alles war.

"Ich nehme an, das ist schon seit Generationen in deiner Familie?" Fragte Harry.

"Mehr als sechshundert Jahre", bestätigte Sirius. "Sieht schlimm aus, nicht wahr? Der Hauself, dessen Job es ist, diesen Ort sauber zu halten, ist ein bisschen verrückt geworden und hat seine Arbeit in den letzten zehn Jahren nicht gemacht."

"ABSCHAUM! UNWÜRDIGER BASTARD! DU BLUTSVERRÄTER BRINGST AUCH NOCH EIN HALBBLUT IN DAS NOBLE HAUS!"

Harry schlug sich mit den Händen über die Ohren und ließ dabei seine Tasche fallen, in einem vergeblichen Versuch, das schreckliche Kreischen zu unterdrücken, das aus einem… Gemälde zu stammen schien?

Sofort stürmte Sirius an ihm vorbei und schrie die scheußliche Frau an, die so viele Obszönitäten wie möglich brüllte.

"HALT DIE KLAPPE, DU VERDAMMTE FRAU! DU BIST TOT! WARUM BLEIBST DU ES NICHT AUF DIESE WEISE UND LÄSST UNS IN FRIEDEN LEBEN?"

Dieser letzte Teil wurde von Sirius geschrien, der an den dicken roten Vorhängen zog, die das Gemälde schlossen. In dem Moment, in dem sie sich in der Mitte trafen, war das Geräusch ausgeblendet, sei es durch irgendeine Art von Schweigezauber oder durch etwas, das das Gemälde zum Schlafen brachte, wusste Harry nicht.

"Entschuldige das", sagte Sirius und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein dichtes schwarzes Haar.

"Was war das?" Fragte Harry.

"Das war meine Mutter", antwortete Sirius. "Ich habe versucht, sie zu entfernen, aber sie hat ihren Gemälden einen gewissen Zauber verliehen, und ich habe noch nicht herausgefunden, wie ich sie von der Wand nehmen kann."

Harry nickte nur stumm. Wenn er ein Gemälde gehabt hätte, das die ganze Zeit so schrie und nicht von der Wand kommen würde, wäre er versucht, einfach die Wand zu entfernen und das Grundstück zu verbrennen. Aber nach allem, was er wusste, war es eine tragende Mauer und konnte nicht entfernt werden.

"Ich sehe, dass deine Mutter deinen Gästen wieder das Gefühl gibt, willkommen zu sein", erklärte eine unbekannte Stimme.

Harry drehte sich zur Tür weiter unten um einen schäbig gekleideten Mann zu sehen. Seine Hose, sein Hemd und seine Strickjacke sahen alle schlechter aus, selbst wenn die Ellbogen seiner Strickjacke geflickt waren, wie er es mit den verschränkten Armen sehen konnte. Sein Gesicht war stark gezeichnet und er sah müde aus. Unter seinen Augen standen dunkle Kreise, die sich im Vergleich zu seinem hellbraunen und grauen Haar umso deutlicher zeigten.

"Harry Potter, dies ist Remus Lupin", strahlte Sirius und deutete wild zwischen den beiden. "Moony, das ist Harry, James und Lily´s Sohn."

Ein unsicheres Lächeln erschien auf Remus 'Gesicht, als er vorwärts schritt.

"Harry, es ist so schön, dich nach so vielen Jahren wiederzusehen", sagte Remus.

Harry schaute schnell zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.

"Nach so vielen Jahren?" Fragte er dann.

"Ah ja. Siehst du, ich bin mit deinen Eltern und Sirius hier zur Schule gegangen. Wir waren tatsächlich die besten Freunde vom ersten Tag an, seitdem Hogwarts Express."

"Nun, James, Remus und ich waren die besten Freunde von damals. Es hat etwas länger gedauert, bis wir uns ein wenig angefreundet hatten", stellte Sirius fest.

"Ein wenig", bemerkte Remus trocken.

"Also, ich nehme an, Sie kannten mich als Baby", fragte Harry langsam.

"Das tat ich", lächelte Remus. "Und wenn ich sagen könnte, du warst dabei ein unglaublich süßes Baby. Wir haben uns alle auf dich konzentriert."

"Wenn Sie sich auf mich konzentriert haben, weshalb erinnere ich mich dann nicht?" Fragte Harry Remus. "Sirius, ich kann verstehen, wenn es etwas mit den Gefängnisaufenthalt zu tun hat."

"Nun, es gibt mehrere Faktoren dafür", antwortete Remus und bewegte sich unbehaglich auf den Füßen.

Harry blickte erneut zwischen den beiden Männern, bevor er eine Geste machte, dass er genau wissen wollte, was diese Faktoren waren.

"Nun, zum einen wusste ich nicht genau, wo du warst", begann Remus. "Oh, ich wusste von Dumbledore, dass er dich bei Lily´s Schwester untergebracht hatte und ich glaube, mit meinem Wissen über die Muggelwelt hätte ich dich finden können, aber ich hab es immer wieder vermieden."

Remus sah Sirius dann nervös an, einen Blick, den der dunkelhaarige Mann zu verstehen schien.

"Du musst es ihm sagen, Moony", sagte Sirius.

Remus verzog sein Gesicht, ein Gesicht, das etwas zu sagen schien, was Sirius bezahlen würde, wenn die Dinge klarer wurden. Schließlich senkte Remus den Kopf und sagte den nächsten Teil, ohne Harry anzusehen.

"Ich dachte auch, dass es für dich nicht sicher wäre, in meiner Nähe zu sein. Weißt du, ich bin ein Werwolf."

Harry starrte den Mann ungläubig an.

"Du siehst nicht aus wie ein Werwolf", antwortete Harry schließlich.

Sirius 'bellendes Lachen riss Remus' Kopf hoch.

"Nun, komm schon, du tust es nicht. Werwölfe sollen bösartige Dinge mit langen spitzen Zähnen und scharfen Krallen und ... und Fell sein", sagte Harry.

"Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich zumindest für eine Nacht im Monat all diese Dinge habe", sagte Remus.

"Gut", sagte Harry, erfreut darüber, dass er seinen Körper daran hinderte, so zu schütteln, wie er es wollte. "Bist du gefährlich?"

"Wenn ich mich verwandelt habe", antwortete Remus. "Der Rest der Zeit, nein."

Harry nickte langsam. Schließlich entschied er sich mit einem Achselzucken, diese Informationen beiseite zu legen und später darüber nachzudenken.

"Nun, das ist jetzt aus dem Weg, lasst uns Geschenke öffnen!" rief Sirius aus.

Mit einer Geste in Richtung der Tür, aus der Remus ursprünglich hervorgegangen war, führte er Harry und Remus in ein kleines, gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Dieses Zimmer hatte zumindest den Anschein, als wäre es gereinigt worden. Während die beiden Sofas und Sessel immer noch ein bisschen schlechter aussahen, waren sie zumindest sauber.

Das Hauptmerkmal des Raums war ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum, dessen Decke die Decke streifte. Kugeln, Lametta, goldene und silberne Ornamente und eine Fülle winziger, flatternder Feen erfüllten sie mit Farbe und Jubel.

Als er die drei Geschenke unter dem Baum sah, warf Harry seine Tasche herum und grub hinein, um das Geschenk herauszuholen, das er für Sirius gemacht hatte. Er machte eine Pause und sah Remus zweifelnd an.

"Es ist okay, Harry, du hast nicht gewusst, dass ich hier sein würde", lächelte Remus. "Komm davon, ich wusste nicht, dass ich hier sein würde."

Harry akzeptierte das und legte das Geschenk unter den Baum, bevor er aufhörte. Was war der Sinn davon, als sie es gerade herausziehen und seinem Empfänger übergeben wollten? Stattdessen reichte er es einfach Sirius.

"Frohe Weihnachten", sagte er.

"Danke, Harry", antwortete Sirius, bevor er das Paket aufriss.

"Wow, Harry, eine Lederjacke!" Rief er kurz darauf und hielt die schwarze Bikerjacke hoch.

"Du hast mir vor einiger Zeit von dem Motorrad erzählt, und es hörte sich an, als würdest du entweder versuchen, herauszufinden, was mit dem Motorrad passiert ist, oder ein neues kaufen. Ich dachte mir, dass du dafür die passende Kleidung gebrauchen könntest," Erklärte er.

"Danke, ich liebe sie", sagte Sirius und tat dann etwas, was sein Pate noch nicht getan hatte, er umarmte seinen Paten-Sohn.

Als sie sich schließlich trennten, tauchte Sirius unter den Weihnachtsbaum und zog ein knallrotes Paket heraus.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Harry", sagte Sirius. "Es ist eigentlich von uns beiden."

Eifrig öffnete Harry sein Geschenk, um ein weiches dunkelgrünes Fotoalbum zu finden. Er öffnete es und fand ein Foto von seinen Eltern, die an ihrem Hochzeitstag tanzten. Zögernd berührte seine Hand das Bild des Mannes, der so aussah wie er und dann die Frau mit langen dunkelroten Haaren und Augen genauso wie seine eigenen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er ein Bild seiner Eltern, Bilder von seinen Eltern, die er endlich einen Namen zuordnen konnte.

Durch seine glitzernden Tränen war es schwer, sich auf die beiden Männer zu konzentrieren.

"Danke, vielen Dank. Ich liebe es."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **17:50 Uhr**

 **Sonntag, 25. Dezember 1994**

 **Harry´s Räume, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Endlich… endlich lag Harry´s verdammte Fliege richtig. Sie war gerade und sah genauso aus, wie es sollte. Siebenundzwanzig mal. So viele Schritte brauchte er, um das verdammte Ding um seinen Hals zu bekommen. Sicher, der alte Mann, der ihm das Ding verkauft hatte, hatte ihm gezeigt, wie man es bindet, aber das war dann im Laden mit jemandem, der ihn führte. Zurück hier in Hogwarts, ohne dass ihm jemand half, war ein absoluter Albtraum gewesen.

Seine schwarzen, polierten Schuhe klickten, als er von seinem Schlafzimmer zu dem Stuhl mit der harten Rückenlehne ging, wo er seine Jacke gelassen hatte. Er hob es auf, zog es an und überprüfte die Manschetten seines Hemdes, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie richtig saßen. Seine Hände glitten dann den Revers seiner Jacke herunter, glätteten sie und drückten den einzelnen Knopf nach oben. Seine Finger strichen über die mitternachtsblaue Seide, die aus seiner Reverstasche spähte. Die Seide passte natürlich perfekt zu seiner Fliege und hoffentlich zu Daphnes Kleid.

Nachdem er einen letzten Finger um den Kragen geführt hatte, um das erdrückende Gefühl, das er ihm gab, zu lindern, nahm er das Gesteck vom Tisch und ging zur Tür.

Die Reise von der dritten Etage hinunter zum Eingang zu den Kerkern, in denen er Daphne treffen wollte, war mit vielen starrenden Augen gefüllt. Jeder, an dem er vorbeiging, blieb stehen und starrte ihn an. Die Münder öffneten sich, als er an ihnen vorbeiging. Ein paar Typen, die er nicht kannte, schüttelten einfach den Kopf und murmelten etwas darüber, wie sie sich wünschten, etwas ähnliches zu tragen.

Mit all dem Anstarren ging Harry unbewusst in den Schatten einer Nische, während er gleichzeitig dafür sorgte, dass er ständig nach seiner Begleitung Ausschau hielt.

Die erste Person, die er aus der richtigen Richtung kannte, war leider nicht Daphne. Eine Bewegung von seiner Seite musste Draco Malfoy´s Aufmerksamkeit erregt haben, genauso wie er und seine Begleitung, _Pansy war wohl ihr Name_ dachte Harry. Zogen an ihm vorbei, blieben stehen und starrten.

Harry starrte zurück und wartete, während der andere Junge langsam auf und ab sah, bevor er lautlos den Mund öffnete und schloss, seinen Kopf schüttelte und schließlich seine Begleitung mit sich zog.

Noch zweimal erhielt er ähnliche Blicke. Was genau in ihrem Kopf vorging, war jedermanns Vermutung und je mehr es passierte, desto weniger wollte Harry es wissen. Es half sicherlich nicht, dass es so schien, als wäre er der einzige, der in Hose, Jacke und Fliege gekleidet war; Jeder einzelne Mann, den er gesehen hatte, trug die entsprechenden Roben.

Schließlich fiel ihm die Bewegung vom Flur her auf. Ein tiefes, Blau ließ ihn beinahe Erstarren. Sobald er die funkelnde, blauäugige Frau sah, trat er vor.

Daphne war einfach umwerfend. Ihr Kleid fegte den Rand des Bodens von der Stelle, an der es aus ihren Hüften hervor geströmt war. Darüber umarmte die mitternachtsblaue Seide ihre winzige Taille, betonte ihren Busen und wurde von dünnen Trägern gehalten. Das ganze Kleid war mit funkelndem Silber überzogen, betont durch die dünne, silberne Kette, die sich um die Taille schlang und an der linken Hüfte eine einzige baumelnde Länge hinterließ.

Ihre cremigen Schultern und Nacken wurden durch einen funkelnden Saphir betont, der an einer silbernen Kette um ihren Hals baumelte. Daphnes langes schwarzes Haar war in einem ausgeklügelten Knoten um ihren Kopf geknotet und gab ihr eine königliche Haltung.

"Du bist wunderschön", hauchte Harry schließlich, als er wieder seine Stimme fand.

"Danke, Harry", antwortete sie und hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dasselbe sagen. Alles, was ich sagen kann, ist: was in Merlin´s Namen trägst du?"

Harry sah sich reflexartig an. Ihr Ton der Ungläubigkeit ließ ihn denken, dass er seine Hose oder ähnliches vergessen hatte.

"Einen Smoking?" antwortete er, nachdem er sich richtig gekleidet befunden hatte.

"Nennt man es so?" fragte sie trocken. Bei seinem Nicken fuhr sie fort. "Ich erinnere mich genau, wie ich dir eine Stoffprobe gegeben habe, mit der du deine Robe an mein Kleid anpassen konntest. Du hast dann gesagt, dass du dir am Samstag eine besorgen würdest. Was ist passiert?"

"Aber ich habe es angepasst", protestierte Harry und berührte leicht die Seide in seiner Jackentasche und seine Fliege.

Daphne winkte seinen Protest ab, als seien sie nicht sinnvoll.

"Du solltest eine Robe anziehen, Harry. Dies ist der Weihnachtsball, nicht irgendein Muggel-Kostüm. Wenn du dich beeilst, kann es sein, dass du noch genug Zeit hast, entsprechende Kleidung anzuziehen", befahl sie, packte seinen Arm, drehte ihn herum und begann, sich zu drehen und ihn zur Großen Treppe mitzuschleifen.

Harry grub seine Fersen ein und brachte sie zum Stehen.

"Daphne. Dies ist eine angemessene Kleidung für einen Ball", sagte er. "Es ist ein Smoking. Formelle Kleidung für Nicht-magische Leute. Und es hat keinen Sinn, mich in mein Zimmer zurückzuschicken, um mich umzuziehen. Ich habe keine Robe. Nicht, dass ich sie auch tragen würde, wenn ich sie hätte. Da gibt es absolut keine Möglichkeit, dass ich jemals ein Kleid tragen würde, unter keinen Umständen! "

Daphne starrte ihn an, ihre blauen Augen blickten in seine smaragd Grünen. Harry konnte spüren, wie seine Augen anfingen zu wässern, als er direkt in ihre Augen starrte. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er zuerst nachgeben würde.

Nachdem mehr als ein halbes Dutzend Paare an den beiden vorbeigekommen waren, seufzte Daphne und schaute weg.

"Das wirst du wirklich vor allen tragen?" fragte sie.

"Ja." Antwortete Harry einfach.

Er beobachtete seine Begleitung genau. Sie war definitiv nicht glücklich. Offensichtlich war das Tragen eines Smokings zu einem magischen Ball ein sehr großer Fauxpas, zumindest für sie. Er senkte den Kopf und starrte das Objekt an, das er sich in den letzten paar Minuten in seiner Nervosität in seinen Händen gedreht hatte.

"Hier", platzte es heraus. "Das ist für dich."

Daphne sah auf die Kreation des Gestecks, die er ihr hinhielt. Die weißen Orchideen wurden durch die Kristallnadeln in der Mitte akzentuiert und an den tiefblauen Federn befestigt.

"Was ist das?" fragte sie neugierig in ihrer Stimme.

"Ein Gesteck", antwortete Harry. "Ich denke, das ist ein weiterer Unterschied zwischen magischen und nicht-magischen formellen Bällen. Hier trage das am Handgelenk."

Dann nahm er ihre linke Hand und fädelte den Riemen an ihrer Hand. Sie starrte immer noch auf das Blumenarrangement und korrigierte es leicht.

"Es ist wunderschön. Danke", sagte sie.

"Schau mal, wenn du mich lieber nicht so angezogen mit mir gehen würdest, dann verstehe ich das vollkommen", sagte Harry.

Daphnes Kopf hob sich. "Wenn du glaubst, dass du dieses Ereignis verpassen kannst, dann denk noch einmal nach, Harry. Du hast versprochen, diese Nacht zu etwas Besonderem zu machen; ich halte dich daran fest, auch wenn du wie ein überwachsener Pinguin aussiehst."

Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf Harry´s Gesicht und er streckte einen Arm aus.

"In diesem Fall sollen wir?" Fragte er dann.

"Ich vermute, dass dies eine Nacht wird, die ich nie vergessen werde", seufzte Daphne und nahm seinen Arm.

Das Betreten der Eingangshalle war genau das, was Harry erwartet hatte: Dutzende Leute blieben stehen und starrten. Es war fast so, als würde eine große Welle durch die Menge strömen und zwang die Menschen überall, sich in ihre Richtung zu wenden, um den freakig gekleideten Jungen-der-lebt zu sehen.

"Süße Morgana im Himmel, was in aller Welt tragen Sie da?" Fragte Professor McGonagall, als sie auf sie zukam.

"Anscheinend ist es der Höhepunkt der Muggel -Formalität", antwortete Daphne trocken.

Professor McGonagall blieb stehen und starrte Harry von oben bis unten an. Ihre Lippen schienen dünner und dünner zu werden, je mehr sie an seinem bizarren Aussehen teilnahm.

"Ich denke, es ist zu spät, jetzt etwas dagegen zu unternehmen", seufzte sie. "Die Champions treffen sich dort im Vorzimmer. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie dorthin gehen."

Mit einem Nicken führte Harry Daphne in die angegebene Richtung.

"Ich glaube, sie hat noch nie einen Smoking gesehen", kommentierte Harry.

Daphne sah ihn verärgert an. "Ich bezweifle, dass jemand schon mal einen gesehen hat."

"Jeder, der in der Muggel - Welt aufgewachsen ist, hätte es sehen müssen", entgegnete Harry.

"Wir sind nicht in der Muggel - Welt, Harry", erklärte Daphne.

Harry war nicht sicher, was er dazu sagen sollte, also blieb er ruhig. Um es zu verdecken, öffnete er die Tür zum Vorzimmer. Drinnen waren die drei anderen Paare in einer Gruppe und unterhielten sich leise miteinander.

"Harry! Daphne!" rief ein Mädchen in einem hellblauen Kleid mit langen, geraden braunen Haaren, die auf ihrem Hinterkopf zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden waren, bevor sie zu ihnen stürmte.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Harry seine Lehrerin erkannte.

"Hermine?" Fragte er dann.

"Ja, Harry", antwortete sie. "Und siehst du nicht toll aus. Ich denke, das ist der erste Smoking, den ich heute Nacht gesehen habe." Dann beugte sie sich vor und senkte die Stimme, sodass nur die beiden sie hören konnten. "Und ich muss sagen, dass ich denke, ich bevorzuge es. Alle anderen Jungen sehen aus, als ob sie Kleider tragen!"

"Genau!" Harry strahlte.

Hermine trat dann zurück und nahm sein Aussehen wieder in sich auf.

"Okay, ich muss es nur sagen. Also, Harry, wie gefällt dir dein Martini?" sie grinste.

Harry nahm einen hochmütigen Blick an und stand etwas gerader. _"Geschüttelt nicht gerührt._ "

Die beiden lösten sich dann in ein Kichern auf.

"Seid ihr beide euch Sicher, dass ihr beide nicht schon zu viel Alkohol getrunken haben?" Fragte Daphne.

"Oh, Daphne, es ist nur ein Muggel- Witz. Frag Harry später, vielleicht kann er es dir erklären", antwortete Hermine.

Eine Anwesenheit an ihrer Seite stellte dann Hermine dar. "Ihr kennt alle meine Begleitung, Viktor?"

Harry nickte. "Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, Viktor."

"Du bist ehrlich, Harry", antwortete Viktor. "Wir haben seit der ersten Aufgabe nicht viel von dir gesehen."

"Nein, ich denke nicht", sagte Harry und zog nicht nur Viktor mit ein, sondern auch Fleur, Cedric und ihre Begleitungen, die herüber gewandert waren. "Ich sollte mich wirklich entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass wir alle Champions sind, aber mit euch, die so viel älter und so viel mehr Erfahrung mit Magie haben, als ich, habe ich versucht, so viel zu lernen wie ich kann. Ich will so schnell wie möglich aufholen. "

"Es ist in Ordnung, Harry. Wir wissen alle, was du durchmachst", sagte Cedric.

"Nicht zu sagen, dass du dich nicht bemühen würdest, oder?" Viktor stimmte zu.

"Danke", antwortete Harry.

Die Türöffnung unterbrach jedes weitere Gespräch.

"Wir sind bereit für Ihren Eintritt", erklärte Professor McGonagall.

Die vier Paare schlängelten sich aneinander, mit Fleur und ihrer Begleitung an der Spitze, gefolgt von Cedric und seiner Begleitung, Viktor und Hermine und mit Harry und Daphne als Nachfolger. Als die Türen zur Großen Halle geöffnet wurden, erwachte die Musik zum Leben, gefolgt von dem Beifall der Menge, als die vier Champions und ihre Begleiter in die Halle gingen.

Als sie eintraten, nutzte Harry die Gelegenheit, sich im Raum umzusehen. Es war zu Weihnachten geschmückt mit zwölf massiv geschmückten Weihnachtsbäumen, schwebenden Kerzen, weichem Schnee, der von der etwas, dass so aussah, also würde eine komplette Feenkolonie umher schwirren.

Und überall, wo er hinblickte, befanden sich Menschen in Kleidern oder zumindest in Kleidern oder Roben, aber für seine Augen konnte er wirklich keinen Unterschied erkennen. Sogar das Personal am großen runden Tisch auf dem Lehrerpodest oder im Raum der anderen runden Tische war genauso gekleidet. Der einzige, der einen Smoking trug, hatte Harry unbewusst Mut gemacht, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er lieber der einzige sein würde, der dies tat, als Teil der Menge zu sein, die ein Kleid trug.

Als er sich umsah, entdeckte er etwas, von dem er dachte, es könnte ihm helfen, Daphnes Aussehen in seiner Kleidung zu sehen. Er bewegte sanft ihre Schulter, während sie gingen, und zeigte auf einen der Tische, an denen sie vorbeikommen würden.

"Bist du sicher, dass du mich in solch einer Robe sehen wollen würdest?"

Harry spürte, wie Daphne in Ekel schauderte, als sie Ron Weasley entdeckte. Die alten kastanienbraunen Roben, die er trug, stießen mit seinem roten Haar auf grausame Weise zusammen. Die Tatsache, dass sich an der Manschette und den Halskrausen, die er offensichtlich abzureißen versuchte, weiße Spitzen befanden, half dem überhaupt nicht.

"In diesem Fall denke ich, dass ich dich bei dem, was du trägst, vorziehen würde", murmelte sie. "Aber nur im Vergleich dazu."

Harry lachte leise und führte Daphne weiter durch die Halle. Bald darauf saßen sie auf dem Platz der Mitarbeiter und nahmen rund um den riesigen runden Tisch Platz. Neben den Champions und ihren Begleitern waren auch die drei Schulleiter, Ludo Bagman und Barty Crouch, am Tisch.

"Nun, sollen wir essen?" Fragte Dumbledore leicht, bevor er die Speisekarte aufsuchte, die auf seinem Teller gelegen hatte.

Unsicher, was genau zu tun war, folgte Harry und beobachtete Daphne heimlich. Sie bemerkte es offensichtlich, denn sie zeigte auf einen bestimmten Eintrag, hob das Menü aus dem Weg und sprach mit ihrem Teller.

"Kräuterlachs mit Caesar-Salat."

Sofort erschien das Gericht, das sie bestellt hatte, auf ihrem Teller. Mit einem Lächeln hob Daphne ihre Gabel und deutete damit, dass Harry seine Mahlzeit selbst wählen sollte.

Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln durchsuchte er das Menü, bevor er eines fand, das sich besonders appetitlich anhörte.

"Lammkoteletts und Rosmarin-Sauce mit gemischtem Gemüse."

Obwohl er gerade gesehen hatte, dass es passiert war, schaute Harry immer noch auf seinen Teller, als die gewünschte Mahlzeit sofort eintraf.

Das Abendessen kam dann mit gutem Essen und angenehmer Unterhaltung voran. Zum größten Teil unterhielt sich Harry streng mit Daphne, obwohl er sich an dem Gespräch über Quidditch beteiligte, welches Ludo Bagman, Viktor und Cedric angefangen hatten. Infolgedessen lernte er viel mehr über den beliebten Zaubersport, als er jemals für möglich hielt.

Bald darauf hatte die Band, „Die Schicksalsschwestern" Daphne, die ihm zuvor geflüstert hatte, einen bestimmten Akkord getroffen, der offensichtlich ein Zeichen für die Champions war. Als er Viktor und Cedric auf den Beinen sah und ihren Begleitungen eine Hand hinunter streckten, riss Harry schnell auf die Füße und tat dasselbe bei Daphne.

Die vier Paare gingen von der Bühne bis in die Mitte des Raums, wo Dumbledore mit der einfachen Methode, seinen Zauberstab zu schwenken, einen Bereich geräumt hatte, wodurch alle Tische und Stühle nach hinten zur Wand schwebten.

"Bist du bereit, Harry?" Fragte Daphne leicht und hob ihre Hand, um seine eigene anzunehmen.

Mit einem Nicken und einem kräftigen Atemzug trat er nach vorne, ergriff leicht ihre rechte Hand, während er seine rechte Hand entlang ihrer Seite und ihren Rücken entlang gleiten ließ.

"Konzentriere dich einfach auf mich", flüsterte sie.

Die Musik begann dann und Harry tat alles, um die Menge zu ignorieren, die sie anstarrte. Seine Augen blieben fest auf Daphnes funkelnde blaue Kugeln gerichtet, als sie langsam im Raum herumtollten. Es gab ein oder zwei Orte, an denen er fand, dass er seine Schritte beschleunigen musste, oder er würde den Rhythmus verlieren, aber zum größten Teil hatte er das Gefühl, dass es ihm gut genug ging. Zumindest lächelte Daphne und er hatte überhaupt nicht das Gefühl, auf ihren Füßen zu stehen.

Ein kurzer Schlurfen an der Seite erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er schaute zu Fleur´s Date, der über den Saum seiner Robe stolperte. Dies war zumindest ein großer Vorteil des Anziehens eines Anzugs im Vergleich zu Roben.

Als der Walzer fertig war, kamen sie zum Stehen und er verbeugte sich, als Daphne unter dem Beifall der Champions begraben wurde. Und dann wurde die Tanzfläche wirklich lebendig, als sich Paare auf die Fläche drängten, um sich ihnen beim nächsten Tanz anzuschließen.

Einige Stunden später stimmte Daphne endlich zu, eine kurze Pause vom Tanzen zu machen. Harry hatte in seinem Leben noch nie so viel getanzt, und so sehr er es genoss, mit dem Mädchen zu tanzen, fingen seine Füße wirklich an zu schmerzen.

"Lass uns einen Drink nehmen und nach draußen gehen", schlug Daphne vor. "Ich würde gerne den Rosengarten sehen."

"Hört sich gut an", stimmte Harry zu.

"Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie in den Garten flüchteten, wo die verschiedenen Leute, vor allen die Mädchen, sie dazu bringen wollten, sich die Orchideen, und Federkorsetts anzusehen, die Daphne trug. So sehr die Mädchen es liebten, die Jungs gaben Harry einen tödlichen Blick, während einige ihren Begleiterinnen eine Blume gegeben hatten, aber es war keine, die sie über den Abend tragen konnten.

"Das ist schön", seufzte Harry, als sie in die kühlere Luft traten.

Um sie herum säumten Blüten aus verzauberten Rosen die geschaffenen Wege. Hier und dort waren Sitzbänke aufgestellt, auf denen sich die Menschen ausruhen konnten, während sie den Garten und den klaren, Sternenhimmel darüber genossen.

Daphne legte ihre Hand in Harry´s Ellbogen und lehnte ihren Kopf für einen Moment an seine Schulter.

"Das war wunderbar", sagte sie.

"Du musst dich nicht so überrascht anhören", neckte Harry. "Aber ich bin froh, dass du dich amüsierst.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das tun würde", gestand sie. "Deine Tanzkünste waren besser, als es deine Lektionen angedeutet hätten und je weniger wir über deine Kleidung sagen, desto besser ist es, denke ich."

Ihr Spaziergang ging dann schweigend weiter. Erst als sie am anderen Ende des Gartens angelangt waren und begonnen hatten, den Rückweg zu erreichen, wurde der Klang von zwei Stimmen unterbrochen, die sich irgendwo auf der anderen Seite einer Hecke befanden.

"Also ... sowieso ... genug von mir. Was ist mit dir? Von welcher Seite hast du es?" eine Stimme, die Harry als die von Hagrid identifizierte, fragte dies.

"Es ist kalt", antwortete eine andere, diesmal eine weibliche Stimme.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber er dachte, es könnte Madam Maxine gewesen sein.

"Eh? Nein, geh nicht! Ich habe noch nie einen anderen getroffen!" Hagrid protestierte.

"Anuzzer was genau?" Fragte Frau Maxine mit eisigem Ton.

"Na einen weiteren Halbriesen!"

Das war so viel, wie Harry belauscht hatte, denn als Hagrid es gesagt hatte, hatte Daphne ihn weg gezogen.

"Ist Hagrid deshalb so groß?" Fragte Harry, sobald sie sich weit genug von den beiden entfernt hatten. "Ich hatte mich immer gefragt, warum er so viel größer war als alle anderen."

Daphne verzog das Gesicht. "Ich hätte es erraten sollen."

Harry bemerkte dann ihren Schauer. Erst als er ihre Hand berührte, merkte er, dass es nicht die Kälte war, bei der sie zitterte, ihre Hand war tatsächlich ziemlich warm, nein, es war Abscheu oder Angst, die sie erzittern ließ.

"Was ... was ist los?" fragte er, seine Augen verengten sich.

"Hagrid ist ein Halbriese", stellte Daphne fest.

"Ja", antwortete Harry langsam. "Das ist was er gesagt hat."

"Riesen haben aus gutem Grund einen schlechten Ruf, Harry. Sie sind bösartige Kreaturen. Immer kämpfen und töten. Ich denke, es gibt weniger als hundert auf der Welt und zum Glück keine hier in Großbritannien. Zumindest dachte ich es immer." Sagte sie.

Harry schaute wieder den Pfad hinunter, den sie gekommen waren. Es gab kein Zeichen, weder Hagrid noch von Madame Maxine.

"Aber Hagrid ist in Ordnung. Er war immer nett zu mir", sagte er.

"Bisher war er okay", antwortete Daphne. "Aber diese Art von Herkunft hat eine Möglichkeit, sich durchzusetzen. Das ist bei allen Mischlingen und dunklen Kreaturen gleich."

"Was meinst du?" Fragte Harry.

"Es mag einige Menschen geben, die menschlich aussehen, aber ihre Abstammung zeigt sich immer", antwortete sie und ihre Augen wurden etwas unscharf, als sie etwas anstarrte, das nur sie sehen konnte. "Halbkobolde sind tendenziell viel zu gerissen und neigen zu Gewalt, Werwölfen kann niemals vertraut werden, egal ob sie in ihrer Wolfsform oder in ihrer menschlichen Form sind, Vampire sollten niemals in der Nähe von normalen Menschen erlaubt werden, Punkt. Richte immer einen Pfeil auf sie, wenn du mit Ihnen redest ... "

"Was ist mit Muggelgeborenen?" Warf Harry ein.

"Sie sind für unsere Gesellschaft notwendig und verfügen über die Kraft und Intelligenz, um fortgeschrittene Magie auszuführen, aber es fehlt ihnen immer an sozialer Grazie, wenn sie ihre neuen Ideen einbringen wollen", jammerte sie.

Harry starrte auf seine Begleitung. Dies war nicht die Daphne, die er kennengelernt hatte. Er fragte sich, welche die wirkliche war: seine freundliche, geduldige Lehrerin oder diese vorurteilsvolle Reinblut vor ihm.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?" Fragte Harry.

Daphne schien sich auf einmal auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Ihre Augen funkelten, als sie erstarrte, bevor sie plötzlich wegschaute.

"Es ist das, was mir immer gesagt wurde", sagte sie leise. "Mein Vater hat mir das mein Leben lang erzählt."

"Und was ist mit dir, Daphne, glaubst du das alles?" Fragte Harry erneut. "Du hast Unterricht bei Hagrid und Zauberkunst bei Flitwick. Du bist mit Hermine als auch mit mir befreundet. Denkst du wirklich so über uns?"

"Ja!" antwortete sie sofort, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. "Oh nein, ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Es ist das, was in Slytherin gesagt und geglaubt wird. Jeder dort glaubt es, oder zumindest hat niemand jemals widersprochen, wenn das Thema aufkam. Ich bezweifle, dass ich es getan hätte. Ich musste niemals darüber nachdenken, wenn es nicht für dich wäre."

Harry beobachtete sie und wartete darauf, dass sie ihre Gedanken sammelte.

"Du kamst hierher nach Hogwarts und ich wurde als einer deiner Lehrer eingesetzt. Du bist der Junge-der-Lebt, als würde ich wirklich die Gelegenheit ablehnen, etwas über dich zu erfahren, als ich gefragt wurde. Und dann bist du erschienen. Du und deine Zeichnungen, Malerei und Gespräche mit Drachen, mit deinen komischen Kleidern und Ideen. Ich musste noch nie darüber nachdenken, aber es ist das, was ich weiß. "

Harry starrte das Mädchen vor ihm traurig an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass dies die Ideologien waren, die sie ihr ganzes Leben lang erfahren hatte. Und er wusste, dass, so sehr er auch Daphne mochte, jemand mit diesen Überzeugungen nicht jemand war, mit den er viel Zeit verbringen wollte.

"Ich denke, ich werde mich jetzt zurück ziehen, Daphne. Danke für den wundervollen Abend", sagte er.

Bevor er die Nerven verlor, lehnte er sich schnell vor und küsste sie auf die Wange. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie eine Hand zu der Stelle hob, an der er sie geküsst hatte. Dann steckte er die Hände in die Taschen und ging davon.

Er hoffte, dass sie nach ihm rufen würde, aber leider tat sie es nie.


	19. Culture Clash

**Kapitel 18 – Culture Clash**

 **8:55 Uhr**

 **Montag, 26. Dezember 1994**

 **Die Große Halle, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Mit einem gequälten Seufzer ließ Hermine ihre Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf die Tischplatte fallen. Sie nahm eine Gabel voll Eier und betrachtete die Titelseite erneut. 

_Dumbledores Riesenfehler von Spezial Korrespondentin Rita Kimmkorn_

Während Hermine erwartet hatte, dass der Weihnachtsball in der heutigen Zeitung behandelt würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass er auf er Titelseite sein würde, zumindest nicht ganz. Stattdessen hatte ein spezieller Bericht über Professor Hagrid diese Ehre. Und obwohl der Artikel offensichtlich voreingenommen war, brachte er doch ein paar gute Argumente hervor.

Die Tatsache, dass Hagrid ein Halbriese war, überraschte Hermine nicht, sie hatte aufgrund seiner enormen Größe und Fixierung auf gefährliche Kreaturen etwas Ähnliches vermutet. Und wenn es darauf ankam, so nett wie der Mann war, war er wirklich nicht der beste Lehrer in der Schule, nicht dass das bedeutete, dass sie einige der anderen Mitarbeiter im Laufe der Jahre in Betracht zog. Seine Lektionen waren entweder geradezu gruselig und gefährlich oder, nachdem er nach dem Hippogreif- Vorfall sein Selbstvertrauen verloren hatte, unglaublich langweilig und sinnlos.

Trotzdem war er ein Professor und in Hermines Gedanken, hatte er viel Spielraum. In den letzten anderthalb Jahren, seit sie Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe belegt hatte, hatte sie sich mehrmals beschimpfen müssen, als sie zu zählen beabsichtigte, wie oft sie den Mann herabwürdigend beschimpfte in ihren Gedanken.

"Morgen, Hermine."

Hermine zog sich von ihrer Selbstbeobachtung zurück und sah, dass Neville ihr gegenüber saß. Ein kurzer Blick an dem Jungen vorbei zeigte, dass der Gryffindor -Tisch praktisch verlassen war, was höchstwahrscheinlich dazu führte, dass er stattdessen am Ravenclaw -Tisch saß.

"Guten Morgen, Neville", antwortete sie. "Du bist viel später hier als normal."

Neville grinste sie an. "Ja, nun, ich bin viel später als üblich ins Bett gegangen, also ist es nicht überraschend."

"Ich nehme an, du hattest letzte Nacht eine gute Zeit?" Fragte Sie.

"Die Beste", antwortete Neville. "Ich denke, Hannah und ich waren eine der letzten, die gegangen sind. Es war unglaublich. Und du? Wie war deine Nacht mit Viktor?"

"Viktor war ein perfekter Gentleman und ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer", antwortete Hermine. "Also ja, ich hatte auch eine tolle Zeit."

"Das ist gut", antwortete Neville und nickte neben der Zeitung. "Irgendetwas interessantes in der Zeitung"

"Ja", sagte Hermine finster. "Zumindest auf der Titelseite. Es kam viel später als normal, daher vermute ich, dass sie den Druck eingestellt haben, bis sie einen Bericht vom Ball erhalten haben."

Bei seiner Geste nickte Hermine und Neville drehte die Zeitung herum, bis er die Titelseite sehen konnte.

"Oh nein", stöhnte er und schaute sofort zum Stehtisch auf.

"Ich habe Professor Hagrid heute morgen überhaupt nicht gesehen", sagte Hermine zu ihm. "Noch Professor Dumbledore."

Neville nickte nur, bevor er sich wieder dem Artikel zuwandte und ihn durchlas.

"Weißt du, ich hasse Malfoy wirklich sehr", sagte Neville.

Hermine glaubte nicht, dass das eine Antwort verdient hätte; Stattdessen nahm sie einfach einen Schluck Kürbis-Saft.

"Macht es dir etwas aus?" Fragte Neville und deutete auf die Zeitung.

"Sei mein Gast", antwortete Hermine.

Neville hatte die Seite kaum gewendet, bevor er ein niedriges, giftiges "Merlin!" Ausspie.

"Neville!" Mahnte Hermine.

Anstatt sich zu entschuldigen, drehte Neville die Zeitung einfach um, bis sie beide gleichzeitig sehen konnten.

Die obere Hälfte der dritten Seite des Propheten wurde mit einen Nachruf des Weihnachtsballs oder genauer gesagt über Harry´s Auftritt beim Weihnachtsball aufgenommen. Eine Hälfte des Artikels war ein magisches Foto von Harry und Daphne, die während des Tanzes der Champions tanzten. Es war sogar in voller Farbe.

Harry und Daphne, er in seinem Smoking und sie in ihrem exquisiten, mitternachtsblauen Kleid, walzten von einer Seite des Fotos zur anderen; Die übrigen Champions und ihre Begleitungen, darunter auch Hermine, waren im Hintergrund zu sehen.

 _Der Junge-der-Lebt hat die Magische Gemeinschaft verspottet  
von Rita Kimmkorn_

 _In diesem Jahr wurde ein alter Zauberwettbewerb wiederbelebt, bei dem die drei größten und renommiertesten Schulen Europas in einem Turnier der Freundschaft gegeneinander antreten, das unserer jüngeren Generation helfen wird, bessere Beziehungen zu denen in der gesamten magischen Welt aufzubauen._

 _Ein traditioneller Teil des Trimagischen Turniers war schon immer der Weihnachtsball. Dieses Ereignis gibt unseren jungen Leuten die Möglichkeit, sich in ihrer besten Zauberkleidung zu kleiden und die Nacht auf eine unterhaltsame Art und Weise zu tanzen, die unsere Lebensweise zelebriert._

 _Dieses Ereignis sollte sogar noch spezieller sein, da es auch eine Feier der Rückkehr von Den-Jungen-der-Lebt in die Magische Welt beinhaltete. Was aber eine Feier hätte werden sollen, wurde zu einem Spott über alles, was uns lieb ist. Und wer ist daran schuld? Niemand anderes als Harry Potter._

 _Während alle seine Mitstreiter und ihre Begleitungen in ihren Kleidern gekleidet waren , die neuesten Roben für die jungen Männer und die schönsten Kleider für die jungen Damen, beschloss Harry Potter, etwas Muggelhaftes zu tragen._

 _Anscheinend wird das Outfit, das der Junge-der-Lebt gewählt hat, in der Muggel- Welt als formelle Kleidung betrachtet, aber hier in der realen Welt war es nichts weniger als grausam. Die einzigen, die die Kleidung für stilvoll hielten, wo sie sich unserer Lebensweise und unserer Traditionen nicht bewusst sind, waren die Muggel -Geborenen._

 _Es ist eine bekannte Tatsache, dass nicht nur seine Begleitung, Miss Daphne Greengrass, die Erbin von Lord Cyrus Greengrass, sondern auch die stellvertretende Schulleiterin McGonagall Mister Potter gebeten haben, sich in etwas passenderes zu kleiden. Doch Harry Potter, lehnte dies einfach ab. Können Sie das glauben, werte Leser!_

 _Ohne diese krasse Missachtung aller Traditionen, die wir so sehr lieben, wäre der Weihnachtsball zu einem durchschlagenden Erfolg erklärt worden. Schüler der drei Schulen vermischten sich, lachten und vergnügten sich die ganze Nacht hindurch._

 _Man kann nur dankbar sein, dass Harry Potter , die Nachricht verstanden hat, er wurde gesehen, wie er den Ball verließ, als die Nacht erst halb vorbei war ._

 _Wir können nur hoffen, dass dieser Fauxpas nicht wiederholt wird und dass der Junge-der-Lebt, seine Lektion gelernt hat._

"Hast du Harry heute morgen schon gesehen?" Fragte Neville, als er mit dem Lesen fertig war.

"Nein, habe ich nicht.", antwortete Hermine grimmig und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass er früher gegangen ist.", kommentierte Neville.

"Ich auch nicht", antwortete Hermine. "Ich erinnere mich vage daran, Daphne gegen Ende des Abends mit Tracey sitzen zu sehen, aber ich nahm einfach an, dass Harry ihr etwas zu Trinken holte, oder so."

"Ich denke, ich könnte Harry finden und warnen.", sagte Neville und klatschte gegen die Zeitung. "Wir sehen uns später, Hermine."

"Tschüss Neville", antwortete Hermine.

Abwesend sah sie zu, wie er ging, und fragte sich, wie Harry´s Antwort wahrscheinlich darauf sein würde. Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite und wandte sich wieder ihrer Zeitung zu.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **8:20 Uhr**

 **Dienstag, 27. Dezember 1994**

 **Die Große Halle, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Daphne saß schweigend beim Frühstück, nicht wirklich am Essen interessiert, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass sie es tun sollte. Neben ihr hatte Tracey es aufgegeben, sie zum Reden zu bringen. Sie hatte es den ganzen Tag zuvor versucht, aber schließlich hatte sie herausgefunden, dass Daphne einfach nicht in der Stimmung war. Nicht sprechen bedeutete natürlich, nachzudenken, und das wollte sie auch nicht.

 _ **Und es war alles Potters Schuld. Harry ist schuld.**_

Wenn er nur getan hätte, was er tun sollte und in die Kultur und die Traditionen, in die er hineingeboren wurde, passte, würde Daphne nicht so viel nachdenken müssen.

Normalerweise liebte sie es nachzudenken, neue Rätsel zu lösen und die Welt um sie herum zu verstehen. Was sie jedoch nicht mochte, war, dass ihre grundlegenden Überzeugungen so herausgefordert wurden. Und das auf so unerwartete Weise. Sie war das Produkt einer reinblütigen Zauberkultur, die Hunderte von Generationen zurück reichte, eine Kultur, zu der Harry selbst hätte gehören sollen.

Stattdessen schien der Junge entschlossen zu sein, seine Muggel- Erziehung angesichts der Kultur, in die er eingetreten war, zur Schau zu stellen. Und genau dieses Problem hatten die Reinblüter bei Muggel- Geborenen. Sie kamen in die Magische Welt ohne Hintergrundwissen. Es war ihre Verantwortung, sich darin zu fügen, alle Traditionen kennenzulernen und was diese Welt so besonders machte.

Die meisten Muggel- Geborenen lernten schließlich. Das oder sie sind einfach gegangen, ob zurück in die Muggel- Welt oder in ein anderes Land, es war alles das Gleiche.

Harry war jedoch anders. Er war viel später als jeder andere nach Hogwarts gekommen, und deshalb schien er eine viel größere Identität mit der Kultur zu haben, die er verlassen hatte. Er war auch ein Rätsel, ein großes Rätsel, ganz zu schweigen von einem mächtigen Individuum, sowohl in Bezug auf das Geld als auch auf die potenzielle politische Macht, alles, was Daphne angezogen hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von den Augen.

Harry kennen zu lernen war das Slytherin- Ding. Allein in ihrem Haus gab es viele Männer und Frauen, die neidisch auf ihren Zugang zu dem Jungen-der-Lebt waren. Und alles lief so gut.

Bis zu diesem Gespräch im Rosengarten.

Sie hatte versucht, dem Jungen die Zauberkultur zu erklären. Sie hatte versucht, ihm zu helfen, die richtige Form der Kleidung zu verstehen und zu verstehen, was Reinblüter von anderen, kleineren Teilen ihrer Gesellschaft hielten.

Und dann hatte er das gefragt.

"Und was ist mit dir, Daphne, glaubst du das alles? Du sorgst dich um Hagrid und Zauberkunst bei Flitwick, du bist sowohl mit Hermine als auch mit mir befreundet. Denkst du wirklich so über uns?"

Es hüpfte immer noch in ihrem Kopf herum und hinderte sie daran, nachts zu schlafen.

Glaubte sie wirklich alles, was sie mit den Beweisen der Menschen, die sie getroffen hatte, den Lehrern, die sie gehabt hatte, und den Freunden, die sie kennen gelernt hatte, unterrichtet worden war?

Das war die Frage und eine, die sie immer noch zu beantworten versuchte. Es half nicht, dass die eine Person, bei der sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie darüber reden musste, um eine andere Seite zu sehen, damit sie endlich die Vor- und Nachteile abwägen konnte, seitdem nicht gesehen worden war er hatte sie mitten im Rosengarten stehen lassen.

Ihre ausgedehnte Gedankengänge wurde durch das unerwartete klappern dunkler Flügel und eine große Uhu, die anmutig direkt vor ihr landete, unterbrochen. Ein Bein war ausgestreckt und zeigte das dort angebundene Pergament, offensichtlich für sie.

"Hallo, Merkur", sagte sie. "Was hast du da?"

Ein Blick auf die scharfen Linien ihres Namens, die auf der Außenseite des Pergaments geschrieben waren, verriet Daphne genau, wer die Nachricht geschickt hatte, selbst wenn der Anblick von Mercury, der Eule der Familie Greengrass, dies nicht getan hatte. Es gab nur einen Grund, warum ihr Vater ihr schreiben würde.

Die Tatsache, dass Mercury unmittelbar nach dem Stehlen eines Speckstreifens davon flog, sagte ihr, dass eine Antwort nicht erwartet wurde. Ein weiterer Hinweis darauf, was die Notiz enthält.

Seufzend entschied sie sich, es zu erledigen und das Siegel aufzuschlitzen, und das Pergament zu entrollen.

 _Daphne,_

 _Ich begrüße deine Absichten, mit Harry Potter Verbindungen zu knüpfen und mehr über Harry Potter zu erfahren. Nachdem ich den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen habe, frage ich mich, inwieweit du bereit bist, in deinen Bemühungen zu gehen._

 _Bring auf jeden Fall alles in Erfahrung, was du über Potter kannst. Abgesehen von seiner Unwissenheit über unsere Welt, den Namen und den Reichtum der Potter-Familie, ganz zu schweigen von dem Sitz im Zaubergamot, den er schließlich einnehmen wird, ist die Information über ihn Gold wert._

 _Betreue ihn, wenn du musst. Freunde dich mit ihm an, wenn du willst. Aber ich verbiete dir mehr als das hier. Die Ehre des Namens Greengrass wird eines Tages in deinen Händen liegen. Unternehme nichts, was ihr Schaden könnte._

 _Dein Vater_

Es war genau so, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ähnlich wie ihre eigenen Schlussfolgerungen. Mit all seinen Muggel- Ideen und seiner Missachtung der magischen Traditionen und Lebensweise war Harry die Anstrengung nicht mehr wert, als eine zufällige Bekanntschaft zu bleiben.

Wenn sie sich nur davon überzeugen könnte, das zu glauben.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **11:45 Uhr**

 **Dienstag, 27. Dezember 1994**

 **Die Bibliothek, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Ich sagte dir, wir hätten zuerst die Bibliothek überprüfen sollen", konnte Hermine nicht anders als zu sagen.

Susan ignorierte sie einfach, ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln, war das einzige, was sie dazu beisteuerte.

Die beiden Mädchen, die den Tisch auf gegenüberliegenden Seiten umrundeten, setzten sich direkt gegenüber dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin, der in einem der vielen Bücher rund um ihren Arbeitsbereich vertieft war. Und dann haben sie gewartet. Schließlich seufzte Daphne, ein Hinweis darauf, dass sie nachgegeben hatte.

"Kann ich euch helfen?" Fragte sie und schaute jedes der beiden anderen Mädchen mit ihren durchdringenden blauen Augen an.

"Hast du Harry heute gesehen?" Fragte Hermine.

"Nein", antwortete Daphne kurz.

"Was ist mit gestern?" Fragte Susan.

Wieder entschied sich Daphne für die einfache Antwort. "Nein."

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich dann an, bevor sie Daphne noch einmal gegenüberstanden.

"Also, wann hast du ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?" Fragte Hermine.

"Beim Ball", antwortete Daphne.

"Während des Balls? Ich habe nicht gesehen, wir ihr beide zusammen gegangen seid", sagte Susan.

"Was ist mit den zwanzig Fragen?" Daphne schnaubte. "Nein, ich habe Harry nicht gesehen. Nein, ich weiß nicht wo er ist. Was wollt ihr noch von mir?"

"Nun siehst du, seit dem Ball hat niemand Harry gesehen", sagte Susan.

"Das stimmt nicht ganz", warf Hermine ein. "Neville hat ihn gestern morgen in seinem Räumlichkeiten gesehen, aber seitdem niemand mehr."

"Und da du die letzte zu sein scheinst, die ihn gesehen hat, haben wir uns gefragt, warum er sich zu verstecken scheint", beendete Susan.

Daphne sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Ich bin kein Hellseher. Auch kein Gedankenleser. Also habe ich keine Ahnung, was Harry in seinem Zimmer ohne andere tut. Ich bin auch nicht sein Kindermädchen, und daher wird von mir nicht erwartet, dass ich es weiß."

"Du bist vielleicht nicht sein Kindermädchen, aber du warst seine Begleitung!", sagte Hermine.

"Und die Tatsache, dass er den Ball früher verlassen hat und sich seitdem in seinem Zimmer befindet und sich weigert, zu antworten, lässt uns fragen, ob etwas zwischen euch beiden am Ball passiert ist?!", sagte Susan.

Die Tatsache, dass Daphne mit dem Buch, das sie gelesen hatte, zappelte, es öffnete und schloss, die Seitenkanten durchblätterte und es ständig genau um den Schreibtisch schob, sagte den beiden anderen Mädchen, dass sie genau wusste, was los war.

So saßen Susan und Hermine einfach da, wo sie waren, und starrten Daphne an, bis sie nachgab. Es hatte fast fünf Minuten gedauert, aber es gab zwei von ihnen, und sie waren in der Lage, den Druck zu erzeugen, der offensichtlich erforderlich war.

"In Ordnung! In Ordnung! Wir hatten eine Diskussion. Seid ihr jetzt glücklich?"Platzte es aus Daphne heraus.

Susan und Hermine nickten einfach und hatten bereits so viel hergeleitet.

"Worüber habt ihr diskutiert?" Fragte Hermine sanft.

Es dauerte wieder eine Weile, bis Daphne bereit war zu erzählen.

"Wir haben gehört, wie Hagrid und Madam Maxine sich unterhielten, und Hagrid sagte, er sei ein Halbriese", sagte Daphne schließlich. "Ich ... ich bin ein bisschen ausgeflippt. Ihr kennt die Geschichten, da bin ich mir sicher."

Susan nickte nur.

"Nun, dann versuchte ich, Harry zu erklären, wie Halbmenschen und Muggel- Geborene in der Magischen Gesellschaft betrachtet werden", fuhr Daphne fort. "Sagen wir einfach, dass er nicht einverstanden war."

"Wie werden Halbmenschen und Muggel- Geborene betrachtet?" Fragte Hermine, ihre Augen verengten sich.

"Nicht gut", sagte Susan einfach. "Die meisten Reinblüter schauen auf sie herab, weil sie nicht in die Zauberer-Kultur passen, sondern versuchen, ihre eigene einzubringen, was die Art und Weise verändern kann, in der Dinge schon immer gemacht wurden."

"Aber Veränderung kann eine gute Sache sein", protestierte Hermine.

"Das weiß ich", antwortete Susan. "Aber man muss sich daran erinnern, dass Hexen und Zauberer eine lange, lange Zeit leben. Unsere durchschnittliche Lebensdauer beträgt etwa einhundertdreißig Jahre, verglichen mit etwa siebzig für Muggel. Und für Menschen, die so lange gelebt haben und so viel gesehen haben, sind nicht daran interessiert, etwas zu ändern, von dem sie immer gewusst haben, dass es da war. Es hilft nicht, dass sie auch die Menschen in politisch mächtigen Positionen in der Magischen Welt sind. Traditionen sind alles für sie."

Hermine nickte langsam. "Ich kann das verstehen, denke ich, aber trotzdem ist eine Gesellschaft, die stagniert, unvermeidlich zum Scheitern verurteilt."

"Nicht alle Reinblüter denken so", sagte Susan. "Meine Tante zum Beispiel. Die Weasley´s ebenso wenig."

"Aber es gibt weit mehr alte Häuser, die so denken", unterbrach Daphne. "Und in den Slytherin- Kerkern findet man ein Großteil davon."

"Also hast du mit Harry darüber gestritten und er ist gegangen?", sagte Hermine und brachte sie auf den richtigen Weg.

"Ich ... ich habe wohl gesagt, dass, dass ich ... dem zugestimmt habe.", sagte Daphne kleinlaut.

Hermine stöhnte.

"Und als jemand, der frisch aus der Muggel- Welt kommt, hätte es gereicht, ihn abzuschrecken.", sagte sie. "Ich bin seit dreieinhalb Jahren in dieser Welt und habe viel über die Magische Kultur gelesen, und ich habe immer noch Probleme damit, sie zu akzeptieren. Ich verstehe das, was hilft, aber Harry hatte nichts davon. Er ist vielleicht in dieser Kultur geboren worden, aber er hat so lange in der Muggel- Welt gelebt, dass er so denken würde."

"Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, warum er sich versteckt.", sagte Susan. "Er versucht diese neue Welt zu verstehen und findet wahrscheinlich alles überwältigend."

"Also, was machst du mit Harry?" Fragte Hermine Daphne. "Wirst du versuchen, mit ihm zu reden, ihn dazu zu bringen, deine Position zu verstehen, und vielleicht sogar versuchen, seine zu verstehen?"

Daphne senkte ihren Kopf. Dies waren einige der Fragen, die sie sich selbst gestellt hatte. Fragen, auf die sie noch keine Antworten hatte.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", gab sie schließlich zu.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **19:25 Uhr**

 **Mittwoch, 28. Dezember 1994**

 **Büro des Schulleiter´s, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Ist es wirklich nötig, es jetzt zu tun, Dumbledore?" Fragte Olympe Maxine, als sie sich in den übergroßen Stuhl vor Dumbledore´s Schreibtisch niederließ.

"Es ist immer am besten, diese Art von Details für unerwartete Ereignisse näher an das große Ereignis heranzuführen!", antwortete Albus und seine Augen blinzelten hinter seiner Halbmondbrille.

"Nun, wenn wir das tun, dann machen wir es. Ich habe eine gute Flasche Wodka in meiner Kabine die auf mich wartet", erklärte Igor Karkoroff.

"In diesem Fall beginnen wir mit deinem Champion, Igor?" Fragte Albus. "Würde Miss Granger sich als Geisel von Viktor eignen?"

"Von dem, was ich von meinen Schülern gehört habe, glaube ich, ja", antwortete Igor. "Viktor scheint das Mädchen wirklich zu mögen. Offenbar hat er sie in der Bibliothek beobachtet, bevor er sie zum Ball bat."

"Miss Granger ist es dann", sagte Albus und machte sich eine Notiz auf das Pergament vor ihm.

"Und was ist mit Miss Delacour, Olympe? Können wir ihre Begleitung beim Ball verwenden?" Fragte Albus.

"Diesen Aufschneider? Nein, bestimmt nicht.", antwortete sie. "Ich glaube, das der Junge Fleur nur gefragt hat, weil er sie attraktiv fand. Nein, das wird nichts."

"Haben Sie einen alternativen Vorschlag?" Fragte Albus.

"Fleurs Schwester, Gabrielle, würde funktionieren. Ich bin sicher, dass ich ihre Eltern dazu bringen kann, sie nach Hogwarts zu bringen für die zweite Aufgabe.", antwortete Olympe.

"Sehr gut, sehr gut", sagte Albus und machte noch einmal eine kurze Notiz auf sein Pergament.

Als er aufblickte, sah er seine beiden Kollegen sowie Minerva in der Ecke und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich glaube, dass Miss Chang gut für Mister Diggory ist.", erklärte er. "Meines Wissens sind sie schon seit einiger Zeit zusammen."

Bevor er den Namen von Miss Chang zu seiner Liste hinzufügte, sah Albus zu seiner Stellvertreterin hinüber, um ihre Zustimmung zu erhalten.

"Das lässt Mister Potter über...", sagte Albus. "Ich glaube, dass Miss Greengrass am besten geeignet wäre."

"Bist du dir da sicher, Albus?" Fragte Minerva.

"Sicher", antwortete Albus. "Miss Greengrass ist eine von Mister Potter´s Lehrern in zwei Fächern, und ich habe die beiden oft zu anderen Zeiten zusammen gesehen. Und Sie alle haben gesehen, wie die beiden auf dem Weihnachtsball miteinander umgegangen sind, insbesondere auf der Tanzfläche. Ja, ich glaube, dass Mister Potter eine starke Bindung zu Miss Greengrass entwickelt."

"Ich bin nicht überzeugt, Albus", entgegnete Minerva. "Die Gerüchte, die ich in den letzten Tagen gehört habe, deuten darauf hin, dass die beiden einen Streit hatten."

"Wer ist sonst noch da?" Fragte Igor. "Die einzige andere, mit der ich ihn gesehen habe, dass sich der Junge ausführlich unterhält, ist dieser Drache!"

"Nein, nein. Selbst wenn Mister Potter und Miss Greengrass momentan eine Meinungsverschiedenheit haben, bin ich sicher, dass es schnell vorbei sein wird. Und auf jeden Fall wird Mister Potter keinesfalls einen Freund von sich, am Grund des Schwarzen See´s belassen!", erklärte Albus.

"Dann ist es Miss Greengrass", seufzte Minerva.

"Ausgezeichnet!" Erklärte Albus und fügte dem Pergament den vierten Namen hinzu. "Wir haben jetzt alle vier Geiseln beschlossen. Am Morgen werde ich mit Häuptling Murcus reden, dass die Vorkehrungen im Schwarzen See vorbereitet sein werden."


	20. Sirius Tidings

**Kapitel 19 - Sirius Tidings**

 **7:35 Uhr**

 **Donnerstag, 29. Dezember 1994**

 **Harryý Räume, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Klopf klopf

KlopfklopfKlopfklopfKlopfklopfKlopfklopf

Harry stolperte aus seinem Schlafzimmer und ließ seine Füße den Weg weisen. Seine Brille baumelte an einer Hand, eine Hand, die wie ihr Partner gerade dabei war, den Schlaf von seinen Augen abzuwischen.

Ein Geräusch von Schlurfen kam hinter seiner Tür und er fragte sich, was in der Welt vor sich ging. Die zwei unterschiedlich klingenden Stöße waren schon schlimm genug. Der erste war offensichtlich gewesen, als Sir Rogeric angekündigt hatte, dass er einen Besucher hatte, er hatte es oft genug gehört, um das Klopfen des Ritters leicht erkennen zu können. Der andere war offensichtlich jemand, der zu ungeduldig war, um darauf zu warten, dass Harry aufstand und seine Tür öffnete.

Klopf klopf klopf

Wer auch immer es war, hatte es verzweifelt eilig, ihn zu sehen.

Seine Brille aufsetzend und eine Hand durch sein Haar zu führen, um einen Versuch zu unternehmen, sie in etwas zu zähmen, das nicht dem Struwelhaar ähnelte, reichte Harry, um sich bereit zu fühlen, um herauszufinden, wer diese unhöfliche Person war, die ihn geweckt hatte, so früh an einen Samstag Morgen.

Harry riss die Tür auf und blinzelte sofort, bevor er in Gelächter ausbrach.

Sirius befand sich in einem verzweifelten und verlorenen Kampf gegen die Statue von Sir Rogeric. Er hatte einen Arm zwischen Körper und Arm des Ritters, seinen anderen Arm um den Kopf des Ritters gelegt und hatte es irgendwie geschafft, einen Fuß über Sir Rogerics Schild zu bringen. Der Ritter hatte auch seinen Zauberstab in Sirius 'Hemd gesteckt und ihn festgehalten, während er ihn beinahe vom Boden gehoben hatte.

"Hast du an meiner Tür geklopft?", Fragte Harry, als er endlich aufhörte zu lachen.

Sirius 'Schmollmund ließ Harry erneut in Gelächter ausbrechen.

"Nun? Steh nicht einfach so lachend da. Sag dieser Monstrosität, dass sie mich frei lassen soll!" Wies ein gereizter Sirius ihn an.

"Ich weiß nicht, Sirius, du hast mich mit deinem Klopfen an meiner Tür geweckt", antwortete Harry.

"Harry!" Schrie Sirius.

"Okay, okay", grinste er. "Lassen Sie ihn gehen, Sir Rogeric."

Der Ritter drehte seinen Steinkopf zu Harry und nickte. Sofort verlagerte er seinen Arm und ließ den festgesteckten Arm fallen, der Zauberstab wurde von Sirius 'Hemd entfernt, während Sir Rogeric gleichzeitig seinen Schild senkte, so dass Sirius' Fuß zurück zum Boden fiel. Nur die Tatsache, dass Sirius den Hals des Ritters immer noch umklammerte, hinderte den Zauberer daran, auf einem Haufen auf dem Boden zu landen.

"Nun? Willst du mich nicht einladen?" Fragte Sirius.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Möchtest du reinkommen, Sirius?"

Als Sirius an ihm vorbeiging und versuchte, trotz Harry´s anhaltendem Kichern auf seine Kosten würdevoll auszusehen, wandte sich Harry an den Wächter seines Zimmers und verbeugte sich leicht.

"Danke", sagte er.

Sir Rogeric richtete sich ein wenig auf, bevor er sich einfach drehte, bis er wieder an seinem Platz war und nach außen blickte, um seine Aufgaben wieder aufzunehmen.

"Also, was bringt dich zu dieser bescheidenen Stunde des Morgens zu meinem bescheidenen Wohnsitz?" Fragte Harry nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Sirius sah ihn ernst an, seine Augen scharrten jeden Zentimeter des Schlaftrunkenen Jungen.

"Ich hatte gehört, dass du dich hier eingeschlossen hast und nicht rauskommst oder auf das Klopfen an deiner Tür reagierst", antwortete Sirius. "Ich war besorgt."

Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und machte es noch unordentlicher als es bereits war.

"Ja, denke ich war ein bisschen, wie ein Einsiedler.", gestand Harry.

"Ich verstehe, dass es beim Weihnachtsball eine Art Streit gab?" Fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

Harry fiel in einen der Sessel.

"Ich würde nicht Streit sagen,", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, "eher eine Meinungsverschiedenheit."

"Willst du mir davon erzählen?" Fragte Sirius.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich. Es war vor allem, die Magische Kultur wie nie zuvor zu sehen und zu verstehen. Ein Kulturkampf, schätze ich."

"Bist du sicher, dass du nicht darüber reden willst?" Sirius versuchte es erneut.

"Ja. Ich habe die letzten paar Tage ständig darüber nachgedacht und ich denke, ich habe so viel darüber nachgedacht, wie ich es im Moment will."

Sirius sah sich im Raum um, seine Augen schienen auf dem Tisch neben dem Fenster zu verweilen.

"Du hast gegessen, richtig?" Fragte er.

"Was? Oh, ja, sicher", antwortete Harry. "Die Hauselfen haben mir meine Mahlzeiten gebracht und danach das Geschirr wieder mit genommen."

"Gut", nickte Sirius. "Also ... hast du dich hier gerade versteckt und nachgedacht?"

Harry starrte seinen Paten an. "Das klingt jetzt nach einem Rezept, um dich selbst in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Nein, ich habe nicht einfach hier gesessen und nachgedacht. Ich habe gearbeitet."

"Gearbeitet?" Fragte Sirius und munterte sich beim Themenwechsel auf.

"Ja, komm schon, ich zeig es dir", sagte Harry und stand auf.

Harry ging in sein Zimmer und dann in seine Werkstatt, bevor er eine blühende Geste in Richtung seiner neuesten Kreation machte.

Es war eine kleine Plattform aus poliertem Eichenholz, leicht zwei Meter breit und fünf Meter lang. Obwohl es nicht sehr hoch über dem Boden war - nur zwei Fuß -, waren an einem Ende drei kleine Stufen gebaut worden.

"Was ist es?" Fragte Sirius als er um die Plattform herumging.

"Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich. Es ist eine Plattform", antwortete Harry.

"Ja, ich habe so viel bekommen", sagte Sirius. "Ich denke, ich hätte fragen sollen, wofür es ist."

"Es ist für Professor Flitwick", antwortete Harry.

Sirius schaute zurück auf die Plattform, bevor er ein Lachen ausbrach.

"Ich nehme an, dass Filius immer noch Stapel von Büchern benutzt, um zu stehen, wenn er seinen Unterricht erteilt?" Fragte Sirius.

"Ja", antwortete Harry bevor ein dunkler Blick über sein Gesicht flatterte. "Also habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich es ihm einfacher machen kann. Wir Halbblüter müssen doch zusammenhalten."

Sirius öffnete den Mund, um etwas dazu zu sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder und dachte offenbar besser an das, was er sagen wollte.

"Ist es fertig?" fragte er stattdessen.

"Ja. Ich habe es letzte Nacht fertiggestellt.", antwortete Harry. "Jetzt versuche ich nur, mir den Schrumpf- Zauber beizubringen, damit ich es hier rausholen kann."

 _§Und auch schlechte Arbeit zu leisten§_

Das unerwartete Zischen wirbelte Sirius herum, eine Hand griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Als er jedoch die Quelle identifizierte, entspannte er sich etwas.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich jemals daran gewöhnen werde", sagte Sirius und deutete auf das Gemälde, das in der Ecke des Raumes auf seiner Staffelei saß. "Was hat sie überhaupt gesagt?"

"Ramaranth hat darauf hingewiesen, dass ich den Zauber nicht so gut lerne", antwortete Harry und blickte finster auf das Gemälde des Drachen.

"Nun, zumindest hattest du hier Gesellschaft?!", kommentierte Sirius, obwohl es eher eine Frage war. Mit einem Kopfschütteln wechselte er das Thema "Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass du Probleme hast, Reducio ist ein Zauber aus dem fünften Jahr. Mal sehen, wie du deinen Zauberstab bewegst."

Mit einem Handgriff war Harry´s Zauberstab in der Hand und er demonstrierte den Zauber.

"Nah dran, aber du musst die Bewegungen etwas schärfer machen", sagte Sirius. "Hier, pass auf mich auf."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **15:00 Uhr**

 **Donnerstag, 29. Dezember 1994**

 **Harry´s Räume, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Harry und Sirius waren für den Rest des Tages in Harry´s Räumen eingesperrt. Zusammen hatten sie nicht nur an dem Schrumpf- Zauber gearbeitet, sondern auch am Vergrößerungszauber, bis Harry beide nicht nur mit Leichtigkeit vollenden konnte, sondern auch einige kleine Gegenstände mit beiden Zaubersprüchen Stab-Los zu beeinflussen begann.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry Sirius von seinem Gespräch mit Daphne erzählt. Es war ein zähes Gespräch gewesen, besonders wenn Harry dem älteren Mann Dinge aus der nicht-magischen Perspektive erklären musste. Anscheinend hatte seine Mutter Lily bereits ähnliche Gespräche nicht nur mit Sirius geführt, sondern auch mit seinem Vater und ihren Freunden, was es etwas einfacher machte zu erklären, woher Harry kam.

Sirius seinerseits hörte meistens zu und stellte eine Frage hier oder dort, nicht nur um etwas zu klären, sondern auch um Harry dazu zu bringen, über die Reinblut- Perspektive nachzudenken. Es bedeutete nicht, dass Harry es mochte oder im geringsten damit einverstanden war, aber am Ende des Gesprächs konnte er zumindest erkennen, woher der gegnerische Standpunkt kam.

"Nun, während wir hier sind, allein mit niemandem in der Nähe,", sagte Sirius, "erzähl mir, was du für die zweite Aufgabe geplant hast."

Als Harry anfing, den Kopf zu schütteln, schien Sirius seine Bedeutung falsch zu verstehen und protestierte schnell.

"Ich weiß, dass die Champions keine Hilfe bekommen sollen, aber du kannst darauf wetten dass die französischen und bulgarischen Schulleiter alles tun, um sicherzustellen, dass ihr Champion gewinnt. Und du kannst ebenso darauf wetten, dass der Diggory, ebenso jegliche Hilfe angeboten bekommt."

"Das wollte ich nicht sagen", sagte Harry und schaffte es schließlich, Sirius 'Proteste zu unterbrechen.

"Nicht?" Fragte Sirius. "Was wolltest du dann sagen?"

"Ich wollte sagen, dass ich bisher nicht im geringsten, über die zweite Aufgabe nachgedacht habe.", antwortete Harry.

Sirius 'Mund bewegte sich eine Minute lang auf und ab, bevor er aufsprang.

"Nun, das wird einfach nicht gut genug sein. Wo ist dein Hinweis? Das Ei? Was auch immer?"

Der Mann sah sich im Raum um, als würde er erwarten, dass das große goldene Ei irgendwo ausgestellt würde.

"Ich steckte es hinter einem der Schränke in meiner Werkstatt", sagte Harry.

"Warum hast du das getan?" Sirius fragte: "Es wird sich nicht darin auflösen, wenn du es dort versteckst."

Harry warf ihm einen verstörten Blick zu. "Warte einfach, bis du es hörst und sage mir dann, was du anders gemacht hättest."

Sirius winkte einfach ab, und bestand darauf, dass Harry das Ei holte.

Als er zurückkam, balancierte er es auf dem Couchtisch, legte seine Hand auf den Riegel und sah zu seinem Paten.

"Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt", sagte er und drehte den Riegel um.

In dem Moment, als die Seiten wegfielen, durchbrach ein schreckliches Kreischen die Luft, was dazu führte, dass beide Zauberer mit den Händen über die Ohren klatschten. Harry sah den schmerzhaften Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Paten und versuchte, die Seiten des Eies wieder in Position zu bringen, bevor er den Riegel zurückstellte.

"Was war das, bei Merlin´s schlaffen Hosen?" Fragte Sirius mit lauter Stimme.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, sowohl als Antwort auf die Frage als auch in dem Versuch, das Klingeln in seinen Ohren zu löschen.

"Deshalb habe ich das Ding hinten in den Schrank gestellt", sagte er.

"Das war ein verdammtes Geräusch", sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. "Und das ist dein Hinweis für die zweite Aufgabe?"

"Das ist es", bestätigte Harry.

"Du machst es dir nicht schwerer, oder?" Fragte Sirius.

Dann ging er herum und starrte abwechselnd auf das Ei und die Decke, während er sich den Nacken rieb.

"Es gibt nichts anderes? Kein anderen Hinweis?" Fragte er dann.

"Nein, das ist es", antwortete Harry.

"Was ist mit den anderen Champions? Keiner von ihnen hat irgendwelche Hinweise verlauten lassen?"

"Nicht für mich.", antwortete Harry.

"Haben Sie etwas außergewöhnliches getan? Irgendwohin gegangen? Waren Sie in einem bestimmten Teil der Bibliothek öfter als üblich?" Behaarte Sirius auf seinen Standpunkt.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, bevor er mitten beim Schütteln eine Pause machte, etwas, worauf Sirius sich stürzte.

"Du hast an etwas gedacht! Was ist das? Selbst das kleinste Ding könnte uns einen Hinweis geben", beharrte er.

"Nun", antwortete Harry langsam, "Neville hat gesagt, dass Viktor in den letzten paar Wochen viel im See geschwommen ist. Auch Fleur und Cedric haben den See oft angestarrt."

"Der See, oder?" Sirius überlegte. "Ich wundere mich …"

Damit schnappte er sich das Ei und rannte in Richtung Badezimmer, Harry folgte ihm.

"Sirius! Was machst du?" Harry hat angerufen.

"Nur eine Ahnung!" rief der alte Rumtreiber.

Als Harry das Badezimmer erreicht hatte, hatte Sirius das Becken bereits zur Hälfte mit Wasser gefüllt, und das Ei saß im Boden. In dem Moment, in dem das Wasser das Ei bedeckt hatte, griff Sirius hinein und öffnete die Verriegelung.

Das Geräusch, das aus dem Wasser gurgelte, war… angenehmer. Zumindest gab es keinen Hinweis auf das schreckliche Kreischen, das sich ereignet hatte. Was auch immer das gedämpfte Geräusch war, es war für die beiden Zauberer über dem Wasser nicht zu erkennen.

Um dem entgegenzuwirken, steckte Sirius seinen Kopf prompt ins Wasser. Ein massives Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht, als er sein Gesicht wieder herauszog, ähnlich wie das Haar, das an seiner Stirn klebte.

"Es ist Meerisch!" Sirius erklärte es.

"Was?" Fragte Harry.

"Es ist Meerisch. Deshalb hörten wir nur dieses kreischende Geräusch. Man kann Meerisch nur unter Wasser verstehen", erklärte Sirius.

Harry starrte zwischen Sirius und dem Ei hin und her. Dann steckte er auf Sirius 'Geste seinen eigenen Kopf ins Wasser. Er fing an, als er die melodischen Stimmen hörte, sehr verschieden von dem, was das Ei über dem Wasser erzeugte. Und dann bemerkte er, dass die Stimmen ein Lied sangen. Es dauerte vier weitere Versuche, bis er sich den gesamten Text auswendig gelernt hatte.

 _Komm, such, wo unsere Stimmen klingen,_

 _denn über dem Grund können wir nicht singen._

 _Und während du suchst, überlege jenes:_

 _Wir nahmen, wonach du dich schmerzlichst sehnst._

 _In einer Stunde musst du es finden_

 _und es uns dann auch wieder entwinden._

 _Doch brauchst du länger, fehlt dir das Glück,_

 _zu spät, 's fort und kommt nicht zurück_

"Es ist ein Lied! Der Hinweis ist in dem Lied!" Rief Harry zu Sirius aus.

Als Harry losging, um etwas Papier und einen Stift zu finden, um es aufzuschreiben, bemerkte er, dass sein Pate noch einmal seinen Kopf in das Becken tauchte.

Als Harry zurückkehrte und das Gedicht nun fest in der Hand hielt, sollte es einen nachdenklich aussehenden Sirius finden.

"Was denkst du?" Fragte Harry.

"Ich denke, diese Aufgabe betrifft die Meer-Menschen im Schwarzen See", antwortete Sirius.

"Es gibt Meer-Menschen im Schwarzen See?" Wiederholte Harry für sich.

"Sicher", antwortete Sirius und winkte die Frage weg. "Seit Jahrhunderten. Es hört sich für mich an, als ob du eine Stunde Zeit haben wirst, etwas im See verstecktes zu finden, höchstwahrscheinlich im Dorf der Meer-Menschen."

Harry schaute nach unten und las das Gedicht noch einmal. Die Zeilen stützten eindeutig die Theorie von Sirius.

"'Wir haben genommen, was du schmerzlich vermissen wirst.'", las Harry. "Bedeutet das, dass sie etwas von hier stehlen und in der Aufgabe verwenden werden?"

"Könnte, aber ich bezweifle es", antwortete Sirius. "Nein, sie wollen etwas Auffälligeres, als wenn die Champions nach ihrem Lieblingsbesen oder -buch oder nach etwas suchen. Nein, sie verwenden etwas, das die Menge ein bisschen aufmerksamer macht."

"Wie was?" Fragte Harry.

"Meine Vermutung wäre eine Geisel.", antwortete Sirius. "Nimm eine Person, damit die Champions sie retten können, und die Menge wird es begeistern."

Harry starrte seinen Paten an.

"Sie würden eine Person in den See stecken?" fragte er ungläubig. "Würde sie das nicht einfach töten?"

"Nee, es gibt Zaubersprüche und Tränke, die jemanden einfach in einer Art Zauberschlaf bringen.", antwortete Sirius.

"Nun, wen in der Welt würden sie für mich gebrauchen? Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich eine große Chance gehabt, den Menschen hier so nahe zu kommen, und sie können vergessen, dass die Menschen zu Hause etwas sind, das ich schmerzlich vermissen würde." Sagte Harry. Dann nach kurzem Nachdenken. "Sie würden sie nicht nehmen, oder?"

"Das würde ich nicht glauben", antwortete Sirius langsam. "Höchstwahrscheinlich wird es einer deiner Freunde sein."

Harrys Gedanken rasten sofort zu seinen vier Lehrern: Neville, Hermine, Susan und… Daphne. Und dann wusste er es. Es war offensichtlich wirklich.

"Daphne", hauchte er. "Sie werden Daphne benutzen, nicht wahr?"

Sirius nickte. "Das würde Sinn machen, besonders nachdem du sie zum Ball begleitet hast."

"Aber wir haben uns gestritten", protestierte Harry.

"Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass das für die Organisatoren eine Rolle spielt.", antwortete Sirius.

"Also nehmen sie Daphne mit, tun etwas mit ihr, stecken sie an den Grund des Sees und erwarten dann von mir, dass ich sie innerhalb einer Stunde rette?" Harry fasste langsam zusammen.

"Yep. Sieht so aus, als hätten Sie Ihre Arbeit für dich erledigt, nicht wahr?" Sirius grinste.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Ich denke, obwohl ich nie zugestimmt habe, mehr als nur eine kleine Anstrengung in diesem verdammten Turnier zu unternehmen."

"Nun, denk wenigstens darüber nach, was du tun wirst. Du hast fast zwei Monate Zeit, um einen Plan zu erstellen", erinnerte Sirius ihn.

Alles was Harry tun konnte, war zu nicken.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **11:00 Uhr**

 **Freitag, 30. Dezember 1994**

 **Klassenzimmer für Zauberkünste, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Professor Flitwick?" Fragte Harry von der Tür.

Der Zaubermeister blickte von seinem Schreibtisch auf und lächelte, als er den Kopf in seiner Tür erkannte.

"Mister Potter! Kommen Sie rein, kommen Sie rein.", lud er ein.

Harry tat es, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging durch die Schreibtische und Stühle, um den Bereich vor dem Schreibtisch des Professors zu erreichen.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Fragte Professor Flitwick.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Harry nervös. Seine Hand tauchte in seine Tasche und er zappelte mit dem Objekt, das er dort platziert hatte.

"Ich habe ... ich habe etwas für Sie!", sagte er schließlich.

"Tatsächlich?" Antwortete Professor Flitwick, setzte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und faltete die Hände über seinem Bauch.

Als Antwort nickte Harry einfach, bevor er den Boden betrachtete.

"Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich ein paar Sachen bewegen würde?" Fragte Harry.

Bei der Geste des Professors streckte Harry seinen Zauberstab aus und schwebte ein halbes Dutzend Bücherstapel von der Mitte des Zimmers zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. Nachdem er die Fläche erneut mental gemessen hatte, verschob er die vordere Reihe der Schreibtische um einen halben Meter zurück. Schließlich nickte er zufrieden.

Dann nahm er das Objekt aus seiner Tasche und platzierte es in der Mitte des offenen Raums, wobei es darauf zu achten war, es genau richtig auszurichten.

"Engorgio", sagte Harry und schwang vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab in der Reihenfolge, die Sirius ihm beigebracht hatte.

Augenblicklich wuchs die kleine hölzerne Plattform von der Größe des Puppenhauses auf die volle Größe, die Harry ursprünglich geschaffen hatte.

Professor Flitwick beugte sich erstaunt vor, sein Gesicht verwandelte sich schnell in ein entzücktes Grinsen.

"Ist es das, was ich denke, Mister Potter?" Fragte er.

"Wenn Sie denken, dass dies eine Plattform ist, die Ihnen das Unterrichten erleichtert und Ihre Schüler Sie leichter sehen können, dann ist es das, ja!", antwortete Harry.

Blitzschnell war Professor Flitwick unten und um seinen Schreibtisch herum und rannte die Treppe an der Seite hinauf. Harry lächelte, erfreut darüber, dass er den richtigen Abstand für die Treppe erraten hatte, um es für den Halbkobold bequem zu machen.

Flitwick hüpfte von einem Ende der Plattform zum anderen, von vorne nach hinten und wieder zurück. Schließlich wandte er sich an Harry.

"Haben Sie das selbst hergestellt?" Fragte er.

"Ja", antwortete Harry mit einem Nicken.

"Es ist wunderbar, absolut wunderbar!", strahlte Professor Flitwick. "Wenn Sie ein Schüler von Hogwarts wären, würde ich Ihnen eine Fülle von Punkten zukommen lassen, nicht nur für Ihre Kreativität, sondern auch für Ihre Rücksichtnahme."

"Danke, Professor", sagte Harry und spürte, wie seine Wangen brannten.

"Oh, das wird fantastisch!", sagte Professor Flitwick und bewegte sich weiter auf seiner neuen Plattform. "Warum habe ich noch nie an so etwas gedacht? Ich kann es kaum erwarten, es auszuprobieren, wenn der Unterricht wieder aufgenommen wird. Vielen Dank, Mister Potter."

"Gern geschehen, Professor", antwortete Harry.

"Und darf ich Sie auch zu Ihrem Vergrößerungszauber gratulieren? Haben Sie den Schrumpf- Zauber selbst gesprochen?" fragte der Professor.

"Ja. Ich habe ihn gestern von Sirius gelernt." antwortete Harry.

"Nun, ein Zauber aus dem Fünften Schuljahr. Es scheint, dass wir Ihr Lerntempo erhöhen müssen und die Arten von Zauber, die ich Ihnen beibringen sollte." Professor Flitwick sagte.

Harry lächelte unsicher und wusste nicht genau, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte.


	21. They're Going to Want a Show

**Kapitel 20 - They're Going to Want a Show**

 **7:45 Uhr**

 **Samstag, 31. Dezember 1994**

 **Die Große Halle, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Die Bewegung in seiner peripheren Sicht, kombiniert mit Neville´s Versteifung am Gryffindor- Tisch, sagte Harry, dass etwas passiert ist. Ominös drehte er den Kopf und spürte sofort, wie sein Magen sich zu drehen begann, als hätte sich dort ein ganzes Kaleidoskop voller Schmetterlinge niedergelassen.

"Hi, Harry.", sagte Daphne und kaute sofort wieder an ihrer Unterlippe, ein Hinweis auf die Nervosität, die sie auch fühlte.

"Hi Daphne.", brachte er krächzend hervor.

Er hatte dieses Treffen fast in der letzten Woche erwartet und gefürchtet, seit dem Weihnachtsball, der zufällig auch das letzte Mal war, dass sie sich gesehen hatten. Nicht dass das eine Überraschung war. Zu erfahren, dass die Person, den man in dieser fremden neuen Welt am meisten vertraute, diejenige war, die man am meisten mochte, so entgegengesetzte Sichtweisen hatte, war ein Schock, um es milde auszudrücken.

Und so hatte Harry sich versteckt. Er hatte keine Illusionen, dass es genau das war, was er tat. Er hat vielleicht versucht, sich selbst in die Irre zu bringen, dass er damit beschäftigt war, diese Plattform für Professor Flitwick zu bauen, aber er hatte sich schlicht und einfach versteckt. Nicht dass sein Gehirn jemals wirklich abgeschaltet hätte.

Er hatte Tage und schlaflose Nächte damit verbracht, alles durchzugehen, was Daphne gesagt hatte, und auch das, was Madame Maxine nicht gesagt hatte und versuchte zu verstehen. Und als er an seinem allerersten Morgen in der Großen Halle eintraff und Draco Malfoy traf und seine Überzeugungen hörte, kam ihm etwas Hässliches, etwas aus der viktorianischen Zeit in ihm auf.

Alles war in seinem Kopf herumgeworfen worden, bis er zu einer verblüffenden Entscheidung gekommen war: Daphne war, genau wie er, ein Produkt ihrer Kultur, Erziehung und Umwelt. Ihre Überzeugungen waren einfach ein Teil dessen, wer sie waren, und obwohl er vielleicht nicht einverstanden war, wenn er seinen Verstand in die richtige Richtung drehte, konnte er irgendwie verstehen, woher sie kam.

"Können wir reden?" Fragte Daphne.

Harry´s Augen huschten durch die Halle. An einem Samstagmorgen war es noch früh, was bedeutete, dass nicht so viele Menschen da waren, wie es sein könnte. Aber die Augen von jedem von ihnen waren momentan auf Harry und Daphne fixiert. Harry kannte die Gerüchte, die im Schloss umher irrten. Neville hatte widerwillig seinem Drängen nachgegeben, sich informieren zu lassen. Diese Leute warteten alle darauf, dass die Show anfing.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir nach draußen gehen?", schlug Harry vor.

Bei ihrem Nicken erhob sich Harry und zusammen gingen sie aus der Halle. Kein Wort wurde zwischen ihnen gesprochen, bis sie das Ufer des Sees erreichten, ihre Spuren im Schnee waren die einzigen, die Harry nur versicherten, dass sie ganz alleine waren.

"Es tut mir leid!", platzte Harry heraus.

Daphne sah ihn an, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er fort.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich beim Ball so verärgert habe. Es war unglaublich unhöflich von mir. Du warst meine Begleitung und ich habe dich schrecklich behandelt."

"Ich hätte wahrscheinlich auch nicht sagen sollen, was ich sagte.", sagte Daphne leise.

"Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht.", begann Harry.

"So, wie ich.", sagte Daphne leise.

Harry neigte leicht seinen Kopf und bestätigte ihre Aussage.

"Ich denke, das, was wir hier haben, ist ein bedeutender Kulturkampf.", sagte er. "Es gibt eine Menge über die Magische Welt, was ich nur unglaublich schwer verstehe, geschweige denn akzeptieren kann, mit der Kultur, in der ich aufgewachsen bin, und ich glaube, dass es für dich so ähnlich ist? Dass es eine Menge über die nicht-magische Kultur gibt, was du nicht verstehst?"

Daphne nickte. "Diese Kleider, die du getragen hast."

Harry nickte. "Nun, auf keinen Fall würde ich ein Kleid tragen."

"Kleider!", korrigierte sie.

"Also mein Punkt,", sagte Harry. "Kulturkonflikt. Was ihr als Höhepunkt der Männermode anseht, sehe ich nur als etwas, das eine Frau tragen würde. Und die hierarchische Struktur der Magischen Gesellschaft ist etwas, das die nicht-magische Welt vor Jahrhunderten hinter sich gelassen hat, weshalb ich so etwas getragen habe, und kein _**„Problem"**_ damit hatte!"

"Aber so sind die Dinge!", seufzte Daphne.

"Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Ich verstehe das,", antwortete er schnell. "ob es gut oder schlecht ist, ist völlig willkürlich, abhängig von der Kultur, in der man aufgewachsen ist."

Daphne nickte leicht und wandte sich ab. Ein Schuh rieb den Schnee unter ihren Füßen.

"Also, wo sind wir in dem ganzen?" Fragte sie schließlich.

Harry seufzte. "Ich weiß es nicht, Daphne. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich zur magischen Denkweise wechseln kann. Und so sehr ich möchte, dass du meine Denkweise annimmst, kann ich sie nicht darum bitten, etwas aufzugeben, mit dem du aufgewachsen bist."

Dann war Stille zwischen ihnen.

"Wir können nicht zuu dem Zeitpunkt zurückgehen, wie die Dinge waren, oder?" Fragte Daphne, und ihre Hoffnung klang traurig.

Harry´s Hals schloss sich und er schüttelte einfach den Kopf. Als er endlich seine Stimme gefunden hatte, sagte er das einzige, woran er denken konnte.

"Ich hoffe, dass wir noch Freunde sein können?"

"Das würde mir gefallen.", sagte sie leise.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **10:50 Uhr**

 **Samstag, 7. Januar 1995**

 **Hagrid´s Hütte, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Harry hatte viel, viel länger gebraucht, um diese Reise zu machen, als er gedacht hatte. Eigentlich hätte er am Weihnachtstag hier unten sein müssen oder spätestens innerhalb von ein oder zwei Tagen danach. Tante Petunia hat Harry vielleicht nicht viel beigebracht, aber sie sorgte dafür, dass er gutes Benehmen in seinen Kopf bekamm. Und es war einfach eine gute Art, sich bei einer Person richtig zu bedanken, nachdem sie dir ein Geschenk gegeben hat, etwas, das eine vorübergehende Bemerkung in einer überfüllten Halle, nicht passend war.

Und so war Harry hier und hob die Hand, um an der Tür der Jagdhütte zu klopfen.

Ein Lächeln erleuchtete Harry´s Gesicht, als er klopfte und ein tiefes Bellen ertönte. Fang. Er war so gut wie eine Türklingel.

In dem Moment, als sich die Tür weit genug öffnete, stieß der alte Saurüde seinen Besitzer beiseite, um zu sehen, wer der Besucher war. Es war dann alles, was Harry tun konnte, um sein Gesicht von Hundesabber frei zu halten.

"'Harry! Komm rein, komm rein!" Hagrid bestand darauf, die Tür weiter zu öffnen.

Als Harry´s Versuch, genau das zu tun, von Fang verhindert wurde, streckte Hagrid eine mülleimergroße Hand aus, packte Fangs Halsband und warf den Saurüden in die Hütte zurück.

"Danke, Hagrid.", sagte Harry.

Drinnen war die Hütte warm und Harry zog schnell seine Jacke, Handschuhe, Schal und Mütze aus. Ein riesiges Feuer knisterte fröhlich im Kamin und füllte die Einraumhütte nicht nur mit Wärme, sondern auch mit einem flackernden Licht und einem Hauch Rauch, der träge um die Dachsparren herumhing.

"Was bringt dich an einem Tag wie diesem hier runter?" Fragte Hagrid. "Nicht, dass es nicht schön ist, dich zu sehen, Harry, weil es so ist."

"Ein paar Dinge, eigentlich, Hagrid.", antwortete Harry und nahm den angebotenen Platz ein, den Hagrid ihn angeboten hatte. "Aber hauptsächlich, weil ich mich bei dir für die Panflöte bedanken wollte, die du mir zu Weihnachten gegeben hast."

"Magst du sie?" Fragte Hagrid, hoffnungsvoll in seiner Stimme.

"Sie ist brillant!" Antwortete Harry und zog die besagte Flöte aus seiner Hosentasche. "Es ist Birnenholz, nicht wahr?"

Hagrid strahlte durch seinen großen buschigen Bart. "Ich wusste, dass du weißt, was es war. Ja, das Birnenholz ist in Ordnung. Ich habe sie selbst gemacht."

"Es ist wunderschöne Handwerkskunst.", antwortete Harry. "Ich habe ein paar Mal versucht, sie zu spielen, aber ich glaube noch nicht, dass ich die richtige Technik gefunden habe."

"Gib sie mir mal kurz und ich zeige dir, wie es funktioniert.", sagte Hagrid und streckte seine Hand aus.

Harry übergab sie und sah aufmerksam zu, wie Hagrid sie kurz anblickte, bevor er sie an seiner Weste abputze. Dann hob er sie an den Mund, damit er über die Pfeifen blasen konnte. Ein eindringliches Geräusch begann, als Hagrid sie spielte und obwohl es nicht die Art von Musik war, die Harry mochte, konnte er nicht anders als zu lächeln, während er zuhörte.

"So funktioniert es.", sagte Hagrid, als er fertig war. "Du musst daran denken, weich zu blasen. Du magst es nicht, wenn du nicht einfach nur versuchen willst, deinen Atem zu atmen."

"Danke, Hagrid, ich werde mich daran erinnern", sagte Harry und nahm sie zurück.

Das Geräusch einer Pfeife ertönte hinter Hagrid und der große Mann rannte schnell zum Feuer, um den Teekessel vom Feuer zu nehmen. Schnell wurde Tee eingegossen und ein kleiner Berg Felsenkekse wurde auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen gestellt. Harry betrachtete die Keske vorsichtig. Er hatte den Fehler gemacht, es beim letzten Mal versucht zu haben, als er hier war, und war sich sicher, dass er einen Zahn abgebissen hatte.

"Ich habe gehört, dass du durch diesen Zeitungsartikel ein bisschen traurig warst?!", sagte Harry so zart wie möglich.

Sofort verdunkelte sich Hagrid´s Gesicht. "Das ist eine Möglichkeit, es zu beschreiben."

"Ich wollte nur sagen, dass du nicht darauf hören solltest, Hagrid. Ich denke, dass du brillant bist. Du warst einer meiner ersten Freunde in der Magischen Welt, an die ich mich erinnern kann. Es ist mir egal, wer deine Mutter oder dein Vater war, schau mal, wer meine Verwandten sind, es zählt, wer wir im Innern sind, "sagte er.

Es war nicht ganz das, was er geprobt hatte, aber nach Hagrid´s Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, dachte er, dass es das tun würde.

"Danke, Harry, das bedeutet viel.", schniefte Hagrid. "Du bist wie deine Mutter, wusstest du, dass?" Sie hätte genau das gleiche gesagt. "

Harry lächelte ein kleines Lächeln. Er wusste immer noch nicht viel über seine Eltern, daher war es immer schön, ein bisschen von ihnen zu hören, und dann zu hören, dass er in gewisser Weise wie seine Mutter war, war etwas Besonderes.

Ihr Gespräch schlängelte sich, dann eine Weile, bevor Harry das Gespräch dem anderen Grund zuwandte, aus dem er den Wildhüter gesucht hatte.

"Du bist schon lange hier in Hogwarts, oder, Hagrid?" Fragte Harry.

"Mehr als fünfzig Jahre.", bestätigte Hagrid.

"Du kennst also das Schloss und die Ländereien?", sagte Harry.

"Nun, ich würde nicht so weit gehen.", antwortete Hagrid. "Aber ich gebe zu, dass ich Hogwarts besser als die meisten kenne."

"Ich habe mich gefragt, was du mir über den See erzählen kannst?" Fragte Harry.

"Der See, wie?" Fragte Hagrid mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. "Nun, ich frage mich, warum du das wissen willst? Keine Sorge, keine Sorge, ich erzähle dir alles, was ich weiß. Lass mich mal überlegen. Es gibt eine Menge Kreaturen und Pflanzen im See. Grindeloh´s zum einen. Alles in Ordnung, wenn nicht gerade eine menge von ihnen auftauchen, dann kann man die kleinen Mistkerle verscheuchen. Und es gibt eine ganze Reihe von verschiedenen 'Fischarten'. Dann gibt es den Riesenkraken, die Meer-Menschen, aber ich glaube, du weißt Bescheid, oder?"

"Ja, ich weiß von ihnen", antwortete Harry grimmig.

Hagrid kratzte sich am Kopf, als er nachdachte.

"Weiß nicht wirklich, was ich dir sonst noch sagen soll, Harry.", sagte er. "Ich habe wirklich nicht viel damit zu tun, denn ich verbringe nur den ersten Schultag auf dem See, wenn ich die Erstklässler in Booten über den See bringe."

"Boote?" Fragte Harry. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, irgendwo Boote am Ufer gesehen zu haben.

"Ja, ich habe eine ganze Flotte von ihnen.", antwortete Hagrid. "Wir bewahren sie in einer kleinen Höhle unter der Schule auf, vorbei an den Reben nahe der Klippe."

Harry nickte abwesend. Abgesehen davon, dass die Schule über eine Reihe von Booten verfügte, lernte er nicht wirklich etwas, wusste aber, dass er sich selbst getreten hätte, wenn er nicht Hagrid gefragt und später herausgefunden hätte, dass er etwas unglaublich Nützliches oder Wichtiges wusste.

"Danke, Hagrid, das ist eine große Hilfe.", sagte er.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **10:10 Uhr**

 **Samstag, 4. Februar 1995**

 **Das Ufer des Schwarzen Sees, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Harry starrte auf den See vor ihm.

 _Das war es._

Dies war der Ort der zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers. Irgendwo da draußen, am Grund des Sees, befand sich ein Dorf voller Meer-Menschen, ein Konzept, bei dem er immer noch Schwierigkeiten hatte, seine Gedanken zu fassen. Und in der Mitte dieses Dorfes, vorausgesetzt er und Sirius hatten dieses Gedicht richtig ausgearbeitet, würde der Ort sein, an dem die Geiseln gerettet werden sollten.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Daphne seine Geisel sein würde, nicht dass er sich hundertprozentig sicher war, sie hatten seit dem Ball kaum miteinander gesprochen, trotz ihrer Lernsitzungen und ihres Versuchs, sich mit dem Thema dazwischen auseinanderzusetzen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Problem zu. Unabhängig davon, wer es war, war eine Geisel, die er retten sollte, in die Tiefe des Sees gelegt. Mitte Februar. Sogar jetzt konnte er die Kälte spüren, die aus dem Wasser auf ihn zukam. Er zog seine Hände in seinen Pullover und schlang seine Arme um sich.

Theoretisch wusste er, dass er wirklich nur einen Zeh ins Wasser stecken musste, und das wäre es: Aufgabe erledigt.

Aber Sirius hatte recht, diese Leute mochten eine Show. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum er nach der ersten Aufgabe zumindest ein wenig Respekt bekommen hatte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er Parsel verwendete, und mit einen Drachen sprach! Es wurde nicht viel mehr eine Show als diese.

Träge ging er alles durch, was er jetzt über den See wusste: Es gab magische Kreaturen, Kreaturen, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sie bekämpfen sollte, wenn sie beschließen würden, böse zu werden. Es gab einen riesigen Tintenfisch, der anscheinend _**"Marvin"**_ genannt wurde, laut dem seltsamen blonden Mädchen in Ravenclaw, _**Luna**_ , dachte er, wie sie hieß, als Hermine ihm von besagter Blondine erzählte. Das Dorf der Meer-Menschen befand sich in den Tiefen des Sees, und die Tatsache, dass sie eine Stunde Zeit hatten, um herauszufinden, wo das Dorf war, deutete darauf hin, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, es zu finden.

Harry wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, fünf Minuten im See zu überleben, geschweige denn eine Stunde. Er wusste nicht, wie er den Kopfblasen-Zauber wirken sollte, von dem er gelesen hatte, dass er unter Wasser atmen konnte. Er konnte keine Selbstverwandlung wirken. Selbst wenn er nach London zurückkehrte und Tauchausrüstung kaufte, konnte er sich in der kurzen Zeit, die er bis zur Aufgabe hatte, nicht ausrechnen.

Oh, da war diese Wasserpflanze, die Neville gefunden hatte, Danthus-Kraut oder etwas ähnliches. Aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass Harry eine unbekannte Pflanze in der Hoffnung, dass es funktionieren würde, essen würde, vorausgesetzt, er könnte sogar einige davon bekommen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass Harry keine Ahnung hatte, wie man schwimmt, es war nicht gerade etwas, was die Dursely´s gefördert hatten, besonders wenn die Alternative so viel attraktiver war, wenn er jemals in einen Fluss fiel oder so, und dabei ertrank.

Nein, es sah so aus, als wäre Harry´s einzige Option der alte _"Zeh im Wasser"_ -Trick.

Er riss einen Stein herunter und warf ihn so weit in das Wasser, wie er konnte. Als er das befriedigende Plätschern sah, nahm er eine Handvoll mehr und warf sie alle einer nach dem anderen.

Aber während er dies tat, erregte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit: Die Klippen, auf dem das Schloss ruhte. Auf der einen Seite waren die Ranken, die die kleine Höhle bedeckten, von der Hagrid ihm erzählt hatte.

Der Keim einer Idee erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er erstarrte in seinem Steinwurf.

Es war definitiv etwas, was man als _"Show"_ bezeichnen könnte. Und er glaubte definitiv, dass er es schaffen könnte, nicht, dass er jemals zuvor in seinem Leben so etwas getan hatte. Aber er hatte davon gelesen, dass es schon einmal getan wurde. Leider würde dies eine Reise nach London bedeuten, aber er war kein Hogwarts -Schüler und wurde sogar als Erwachsener in dieser verrückten Welt betrachtet, deshalb würde ihn das nicht aufhalten.

Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und nickte mit dem Kopf. Wenn er sich beeilte, könnte er gut vor dem Abendessen da sein.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **20:45 Uhr**

 **Donnerstag, 23. Februar 1995**

 **Korridor im vierten Stock, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Daphne wusste nicht genau, was sie tat. Sie war gerade aus der Bibliothek herausgekommen, einem Ort, an dem sie erst seit weniger als zehn Minuten war. Und für das Leben von ihr konnte sie sich nicht genau erinnern, was sie überhaupt an diesen Ort gezogen hatte. Alle ihre Hausaufgaben waren auf dem neuesten Stand. Sie hatte keine laufenden Projekte, die Informationen benötigten, die nur eine Reise durch die Bibliothek bieten konnte, und keiner ihrer Freunde war dort.

Und genau da war wahrscheinlich das Problem. Ein Blick in die Bibliothek hatte ihr gesagt, dass an einem Tisch kein Junge mit unordentlichen Haaren saß und halb in Büchern begraben war. Sie wusste nicht einmal, dass sie nach Harry gesucht hatte, bis ihre Schultern gesunken waren und sie begriffen hatte, warum.

Die beiden waren sich in den letzten eineinhalb Monaten nahe gewesen. Jede ihrer Lernsitzungen war effizient gewesen und er hatte ihre Hilfe und Betreuung wie immer in Anspruch genommen. Aber es hat etwas gefehlt. Die Freundschaft und Beziehung, die sie vor Weihnachten aufgebaut hatten, war vergangen.

Sie fand sich in der Nähe eines der vielen verglasten Fenster am Boden und lehnte sich an die Seite. Ihre Augen starrten unbemerkt auf das Schulgelände und den dahinter liegenden Verbotenen Wald.

Sie hatte Hagrid seit dem Ball jeden Tag verflucht. Außerdem hatte sie sich selbst verflucht. Hagrid´s Unterhaltungen mit der Schulleiterin von Beauxbaton hätten nicht zu einem schlechteren Zeitpunkt kommen können. Die Tatsache, dass Harry und sie die beiden belauscht hatten und dass es zu diesem Gespräch geführt hatte, machte aus einem bezaubernden Abend, wenn man Harry´s abscheuliches Kleidungsgefühl ignorierte, etwas Unheilvolles.

Was genau sie dazu gebracht hatte, das zu sagen, was sie gesagt hatte, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie mit einen Muggel- erzogenen Harry Potter sprach, war ihr unbegreiflich Das Beste, was sie finden konnte, war die Tatsache, dass sie sich wohl fühlte und sich so wohl fühlte, dass sie ihre natürliche Abwehr fallen lies.

Und dann hatten sie sich gestritten. Wenn man es so nennen konnte, wenn sie sich geäußert hatte und Harry einfach weggegangen war. Und egal wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte, egal bei welchem Gespräch sie versucht hatten, es aus der Welt zu schaffen, es war nicht mehr dasselbe.

Daphne konnte nicht anders als das Gefühl zu haben, dass sie in dieser Nacht das Potenzial für etwas wirklich Erstaunliches verloren hatte.

Ein kurzes Flackern der Bewegung auf dem Gelände unter ihr erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie richtete sich leicht auf, selbst als ihr Blick schließlich auf die Szene draußen gerichtet war.

Eine Gestalt mit sehr vertrauten, unordentlichen Haaren und einer Brille, die das Mondlicht kurz auf sie gerichtet und reflektiert hatte, lief schnell über das Gelände. Etwas schwang in seiner linken Hand und ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich, als sie versuchte, es herauszufinden.

 _Ist das ein ... Eimer?_ Wunderte sie sich _. Was in Merlin´s Namen macht Harry um diese Uhrzeit mit einem Eimer in der Hand im Verbotenen Wald? Besonders in der Nacht vor der zweiten Aufgabe_.

Das Geräusch von Schritten im Korridor hinter ihr unterbrach ihre Gedanken und sie sah sich um.

"Miss Greengrass", sagte Professor Snape gedehnt.

"Professor", antwortete sie und neigte respektvoll ihren Kopf zu ihrem Hauslehrer.

"Sie müssen mit mir kommen", befahl er.

"Ja, Sir.", antwortete sie. "Darf ich fragen warum?"

"Das wird Ihnen erklärt, sobald wir dort sind!", antwortete Professor Snape.

Als Professor Snape sie wegführen wollte, warf Daphne einen letzten Blick aus dem Fenster und versuchte, Harry zu entdecken. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu suchen, bis ihre Augen ihn fanden: ein dunkler Klumpen hockte sich am Fuß eines Baumes am Rand des verbotenen Waldes nieder.


	22. Gone Fishin '

**Kapitel 21 - Gone Fishin '**

 **11:00 Uhr**

 **Freitag, 24. Februar 1995**

 **Der Schwarze See, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Es war eine grimmige Gruppe von Champions, die mit Harry an der Seite der Startlinie am Schwarzen See standen, wo die zweite Aufgabe stattfinden würde.

"Hallo Leute", sagte Harry, als er sich ihnen anschloss.

"Harry", grüßte Cedric ernst.

Fleur und Viktor begnügten sich mit einem Nicken.

"Ist etwas falsch?" Fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Cedric sah ihn hart an, bevor er sich zu erweichen schien. "Cho fehlt."

"Hermy-nin-ne fehlt auch.", sagte Viktor, ein finsterer Blick war zu sehen, wodurch sein Gesicht mehr einen Falken glich, als es normalerweise war.

Harry´s Augen wanderten zu Fleur, die mit den Schultern zuckte. "Da muss jemand anderes für mich im See sein, den meine Begleitung vom Ball ist noch da."

"Irgendeine Idee, wer deine Geisel ist, Harry?" Fragte Cedric.

Harry schaute zu den Tribünen auf, die den Schwarzen See umgaben, die jetzt voll mit Hogwarts- Schülern war. Sofort entdeckten seine Augen den grünen und silbernen Bereich, bevor er sich auf Tracey Davis konzentrierte, eine Tracey, die sich weiterhin wild umsah, als würde sie nach jemandem suchen. Die Tatsache, dass ihre beste Freundin nicht an ihrer Seite war und auch nicht beim Frühstück gewesen war, verriet, nach wem sie suchte.

"Daphne", antwortete er.

Cedrics Gesicht wirkte verwirrt. "Ich weiß, dass ihr beide zusammen zum Ball gegangen seid, aber ich dachte, ihr hättet einen Streit oder so."

"Haben wir. Irgendwie", antwortete Harry, bevor er sich wegdrehte. "Ist nicht wirklich wichtig, oder? Die Organisatoren dachten offensichtlich, dass sie "das Etwas" wäre, das ich am meisten vermissen würde. "

"Kommen Sie mit, machen Sie sich bereit", unterbrach ein geschäftiger Ludo Bagman die Gespräche.

Auf sein Drängen hin bewegten sich die vier von ihnen an das Ufer des Schwarzen Sees. Percy Weasley stellte sicher, dass sie alle an der richtigen Stelle standen und genau fünf Meter voneinander entfernt waren.

Während Mr. Bagman den Zuschauern die Aufgabe erklärte, schaute Harry zu den drei echten Champions hinüber. Jeder von ihnen hatte jetzt die äußeren Gewänder von den Schultern genommen und standen dort in Schwimmsachen, die Zauberstäbe fest in der Hand. Harry machte sich jedoch nicht die Mühe, auch seinen Pullover auszuziehen, er hatte nicht die Absicht, im geringsten nass zu werden.

Als die anderen drei, ihre Positionen wechselten, als würden sie anfangen zu rennen, entschied Harry, dass er wahrscheinlich aufpassen sollte.

"Okay", rief die verstärkte Stimme von Mister Bagman. "Auf drei. Eins ... zwei ... drei!"

Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah Harry Victor auf das Wasser zu rennen. Sein Zauberstab verschwamm in der Hand, als er ihn auf sich selbst richtete. Cedric und Fleur waren Sekunden hinter ihm und jeder bewegte sich mit seinem Zauberstab, der den eigenen Kopf umkreiste.

Harry hob jedoch einfach seinen eigenen Zauberstab und drückte mit seiner Magie nicht auf sich selbst oder gar nicht in die Tiefen des Schwarzen Sees. Stattdessen zeigte Harry´s Zauberstab mehr entlang der Küste. Aus der Richtung, die sein Zauberstab anzeigte, erschien ein sich schnell bewegender brauner Fleck zwischen den Ranken am Fuß der Klippe unterhalb der Burg, um sich jedoch in eines der vielen kleinen Boote der Schule aufzulösen.

Bevor der letzte der anderen drei Champions, Fleur, unter den Gewässern des Schwarzen Sees verschwunden war, war Harry´s gerufenes Boot zur Ruhe gekommen und hatte die Nase leicht an das Ufer gezogen.

Mit einem raschen Sprung sprang Harry über den Bug des Bootes und drückte das Boot zufällig auch wieder heraus, um stärker auf dem Wasser zu schwimmen. Das Boot wiegte sich alarmierend unter ihm, so dass er seine Hände nach beiden Seiten ausstreckte und an Ort und Stelle erstarrte. Zum Glück beruhigte sich das wilde Schaukeln schnell und Harry fühlte sich sicher genug, um sich zu bewegen, bis er sich auf dem Mittelsitz sitzen konnte.

Ein kurzer Blick nach unten war genug, um sicherzustellen, dass die Gegenstände, die er vor dem Morgengrauen am Morgen im Boot gelassen hatte, immer noch da waren. Dann, mit klaren Anweisungen von Hagrid, bewegte er sich genug herum, um mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Heck seines Bootes zu klopfen.

Das Boot schwankte sofort zur Seite, als es an Ort und Stelle drehte, bis sein Bug direkt in die Mitte des Sees zeigte. Das sanfte Rauschen des Wassers unter dem Bug deutete an, dass seine Reise begonnen hatte.

In überraschend kurzer Zeit kam das Boot mitten im Schwarzen See zum Stehen. Harry wartete und richtete nervös die Augen auf den See, um sicherzustellen, dass das Boot wirklich angehalten hatte, aber abgesehen von einem kleinen Pendel auf einer Seite, das den Wellen des Winds entsprach, war das Boot wirklich zur Ruhe gekommen.

Mit einem Lächeln zu sich selbst glitt Harry von seinem Sitz und kniete sich auf den Boden des Bootes. Schon diese kleine Bewegung reichte aus, um das Boot schaukeln zu lassen und seine Büchertasche auf die Seite kippen zu lassen. Seine Augen verengten sich. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er bereit war für… dieses kalte Wasser… in seine Lieblingstasche zu steigen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hob er es auf und legte es auf die andere Seite des Sitzes, näher am Heck.

Die lange dünne Leinwandhülle war das nächste, das er in die Hand nahm. Harry ärgerte sich und ließ zwei Glasfasergestänge herausrutschen. Vorsichtig schob er die beiden Enden zusammen und verdrehte es, um die Führungen aufzustellen. Danach musste die Angelschnur von der Rolle durch die Führungen gezogen und so weit nach unten gezogen werden, dass die Platine genau so saß wie es ihm gezeigt worden war.

Das Endergebnis war nicht gerade hübsch, aber Harry dachte daran, dass es funktionieren würde.

Als nächstes kam natürlich der gröbste Teil. Harry entdeckte den kleinen Eimer, den er unter einem der Sitze verstaut hatte, und starrte auf die Masse brauner Würmer. Er runzelte die Nase, tauchte die Hand ein, packte einen und zog ihn heraus. Dann kam ein Versuch und Fehler von Komödien, als er versuchte, den Wurm auf den Haken zu fädeln, ohne ihn anzusehen oder an die winzigen Wurmschreie zu denken, die er sich gerade vorstellte.

Schließlich entschied er, dass es gut genug war, und in einem unkoordinierten Versuch schwang er die Stange über den Kopf und nach vorne und schickte Haken, Wurm und Senkkopf etwa fünf Meter aus dem Boot ins Wasser.

Mit seinen Bemühungen zufrieden, setzte sich Harry auf den mittleren Sitz und bereitete sich darauf vor, die nächsten fünfzig Minuten mitten im Schwarzen See zu verbringen und nichts zu tun, als auf die Angelschnur in seiner Hand zu starren. Wann immer das Thema Angeln entweder bei den Dursley´s oder bei Keating's aufkam, schien eine Wahrheit vorherrschend: Angeln war eine große Zeitverschwendung, viel Mühe für fast keine Ergebnisse.

Leider schien es für Harry so, dass das Potter-Glück wieder auf seiner Seite war. Er hatte sich kaum in einer bequemen Position niedergelassen, als seine Stabspitze wackelte. Er starrte es an.

 _Sicher nicht_ , es gelang ihm zu denken, bevor die Stangenspitze zuckte, beinahe in zwei Teile bog und aus seiner Hand schoss.

Instinktiv hielt Harry alles fest, was es wert war, und dann tat er das Undenkbare - Harry Potter begann mit der Rolle zu kämpfen und versuchte, alles, was sich am Ende seiner Angelschnur befand, in das Boot zu schleudern.

Ein silbernes Aufblitzen, gefolgt von einem großen Schwanzspritzer, der einen Wasserregen in das Boot schickte, sagte ihm, dass alles, was er am Haken hatte, nahe war. Er lehnte sich rückwärts und gab einen letzten kräftigen Ruck auf die Rolle. Und dann starrte er ihn an, sein Mund öffnete sich erstaunt.

Am Ende seiner Angelschnur wackelte und flatterte der größte Fisch, den er je gesehen hatte. Es musste mindestens vierzig Zentimeter sein, vielleicht fünfzig. Welche Art war ihm entgangen? Er hatte sich nie in seinen kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt, tatsächlich einen Fisch zu fangen.

Dann rutschte der Fisch mit einem letzten gewaltigen Ruck vom Haken und fiel dann in den Boden des Bootes. Harry´s Füße kamen blitzartig hoch, als er den unglaublichen Fisch anstarrte. Das Ding flatterte und wackelte in alle Richtungen, seine Bewegungen wurden immer hektischer und ruckartiger, bevor es sich schließlich beruhigte. Naja, meistens zumindest, gelegentlich wackelte es mit seinem Schwanz.

Harry starrte zurück zu seinem Haken und fand nur silbern schimmerndes. Mit einem Achselzucken tauchte er seine Hand zurück in den Eimer unter seinen Füßen, bearbeitete vorsichtig einen anderen Wurm am Haken und warf seine Leine noch einmal aus.

Innerhalb von Minuten zuckte die Spitze seiner Rute wieder auf und ab. Dieses Mal war Harry jedoch vorbereitet. Er wartete, bis es einen viel tieferen Einbruch gab, bevor er die Stange direkt in die Luft riss. Und wieder war der Kampf im Gange. Seine Hände und Schultermuskeln begannen zu schmerzen, als sich der zweite Fisch, etwas kleiner als der erste, auf dem Bootsboden befand.

Danach wurde es fast wiederholt: Köder am Haken, Leine auswerfen, ein paar Minuten warten, Fühlen, wie die Leine gezogen wird um dann den Fisch kämpfend ins Boot zu holen.

Das Einzige, woran er denken konnte, war, dass er das winzige Boot der Schule wohl direkt über einen Fischschwarm geparkt hatte. Das und vielleicht die Tatsache, dass diese Fische noch nie zuvor so etwas wie einen Wurm im Wasser gesehen hatten.

Innerhalb einer halben Stunde hatte Harry alles über den Wettbewerb vergessen, an dem er teilgenommen hatte. Er war viel zu aufgeregt über die sieben Fische, die zu seinen Füßen im Boden des Bootes lagen.

Harry war gerade dabei, seine Rute wieder auszuwerfen, als ein unerwarteter Spritzer aus dem Wasser direkt hinter ihm kam. In dem Gedanken, dass es einen extrem neugierigen Fisch geben muss, drehte er sich um. Was er jedoch sah, ließ ihn seine Rute fallen lassen. Nicht einmal das Klappern, das es machte, als es um die unteren Bretter herum prallte, interessierte ihn, er sah sich um, um zu erkennen, was passiert war.

Nein, Harry konzentrierte sich ganz auf den… Kopf, der im Wasser hin und her schaukelte und ihn anstarrte. Was auch immer es war nichts, was Harry je zuvor gesehen hatte. Zunächst war die Haut grau gesprenkelt, so dass er glaubte, dass jemand im See gestorben war und erst jetzt an die Oberfläche zurückkehrte. Das war, bis er sah, dass es mit seinen gelben Augen zuckte. Sein langes, Seegrünes Haar hing schlaff an Kopf und Schultern, bevor es im Wasser aufflammte.

Sein Mund öffnete sich weit und ein durchdringender Schrei ertönte, und Harry klatschte mit den Händen über die Ohren, um das Geräusch zu unterdrücken. Erst dann wurde ihm klar, was er anstarrte: einen Meer-Menschen.

"Äh, hallo?" Harry versuchte es, sobald das unheilige Schreien aufgehört hatte.

Der Meer-Mensch blinzelte ihn an, bevor er erneut den Mund öffnete und einen Schrei ausstieß, um das Geräusch von Nägeln, die auf einer Tafel entlang fuhren, als das süßeste Geräusch zu der Welt erscheinen zu lassen, das es gab.

Als Harry es endlich geschafft hatte, durch seine zusammengekniffenen Augen zu spähen, bemerkte er, dass der Meer-Mensch mit seiner gesprenkelten, grauen, geflochtenen Hand gestikulierte. Es dauerte fast eine Minute, bis Harry begriff, was das Wesen bedeutete: Harry musste seinen Kopf in das Wasser stecken. Seltsamerweise machte das tatsächlich Sinn. Er hatte das Wehklagen des Eies verstanden, als sein Kopf unter Wasser war

Harry warf einen Blick auf die Seite des Bootes, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und über den Sitz kletterte, um das Heck des Bootes zu erreichen. Dann kniete er sich auf den Rücksitz und hielt die Hände an der Seite verankert. Er beugte sich so weit vor, dass er den ganzen Kopf ins Wasser getaucht hatte.

Sofort schnappte Harry nach dem Schock der Kälte und zog seinen Kopf nach oben. Schon in diesem kurzen Moment hatte er angefangen zu zittern, und sein Atem kam in großen Stößen.

Sofort tauchte der Meer-Mensch wieder aus dem Wasser auf und verzog das Gesicht.

Harry atmete tief ein, presste sein Kinn zusammen und steckte seinen Kopf unter Wasser.

Der Anblick, der ihm in die Augen fiel, war ein halb Mensch, halb Fisch Hybrid, der seltsamerweise oder vielleicht gar nicht so seltsam genug zu Hause im Wasser aussah. Im Wasser war es schwer zu sagen, aber Harry vermutete, dass der Meer-Mensch so groß wie Hagrid sein würde, wenn sie nebeneinander stehen könnten.

Als der Mann diesmal den Mund öffnete, konnte Harry ihn verstehen.

"Nicht-fisch kann Flisch im Wasser verstehen; Flisch kann Nicht-Fisch in Luft verstehen."

Harry verwirrte das heraus und nickte mit dem Kopf. Es schien, dass sie sich verständigen konnten, wenn nur einer von ihnen in jeder Umgebung sprach.

"Was macht der Nicht-Fisch mit Silber-Fisch?" fragte der Meer-Mensch.

Harry schnappte nach Luft, als er seinen Kopf aus dem Wasser zog und instinktiv seinen Kopf bewegte, um das Schlimmste aus dem Wasser zu entfernen. Trotz dieses Hundeschüttelns verzog er immer noch das Gesicht, als er spürte, wie Wasserströme seinen Hals entlang und unter seinem Pullover und seinem Hemd flossen.

"Ich fische", antwortete Harry auf die Frage, die ihm gestellt worden war. "Ähm, ich fange den Fisch, um ihn später zu essen?"

Das war eine gute Erklärung, da er vorhatte, den Fisch den Hogwarts -Hauselfen zu geben, damit diese ihn zubereiten konnten.

Bei Flischs Geste warf Harry noch einmal seinen Kopf über das Heck des Bootes.

"Warum machst du das? Nicht-Fisch sollte seinen Luftatmer aus dem Dorf holen.", sagte Flisch.

"Ich würde, wenn ich könnte.", antwortete Harry, sobald sein Kopf, wieder im Wasser war. "Aber ich kann nicht unter Wasser atmen, also vergeude ich nur Zeit, bis der Wettbewerb vorbei ist und dann kann einer deiner Leute sie wieder hochbringen."

Wieder musste Harry die Gefriertemperatur des Wassers ertragen, um zu hören, was der Meer-Mensch zu ihm sagte.

"Sie sollten Silberflosse nicht nehmen. Zu Meer-Menschen gehören. Uralte Vereinbarung."

Als Harry das nächste Mal über Wasser war, war das Erste, was er tat, den Fisch im Boot zu betrachten. Er wusste nicht, dass das Angeln im See verboten war. Aber vielleicht könnte er das für sich nutzen? Es war eine verrückte Idee und widersprach definitiv seiner Idee, das Turnier nicht zu versuchen, aber es konnte nicht schaden zu fragen, oder?

"Ähm, Filsch, es tut mir leid, dass ich die Silberflossen mitnehme.", sagte er. "Ich wusste nichts von der Vereinbarung. Ich werde sie Ihnen zurückgeben, wenn Sie mir einen Gefallen tun."

Filschs Augen verengten sich ein wenig, bevor er eine graue, gewebte Hand winkte, die Harry als Frage annahm, was der Gefallen war.

"Wenn Sie Daphne, ähm, mein Luftatmer, aus dem Dorf zu mir bringen, gebe ich Ihnen alle Silberflossen, die ich gefangen habe."

Harry sah hoffnungsvoll zu, als Flisch die Abmachung in Betracht zog. Dann verschwand der Meer-Mensch mit einem eleganten dreh, der mit einem Schwanzschlag auf dem Wasser endete.

Harry saß in einem leicht schaukelnden Boot und fragte sich, was genau passiert war. Offensichtlich hatte der Meer-Mensch eine Entscheidung getroffen, aber welche das war, wusste er nicht. Wirklich, es könnte verschiedene Wege geben: Flisch könnte tatsächlich tun, was er wollte, oder er könnte so beleidigt worden sein, dass er sich auf den Weg machte, „Verstärkung" zu holen, um mit dem abscheulichen ' _ **Nicht-Fisch**_ ' fertigzuwerden, oder vielleicht er genug vom dem, was er hier tat, und kehrte zurück, zu dem was er tat, dachte Harry.

Bevor seine Gedanken weiterfließen konnten, tauchte Flisch wieder auf, nur um einen bewegten Finger zurück ins Wasser zu führen. Harry nahm das als gutes Zeichen und lehnte sich über die Seite des Bootes.

"Wie sieht dein Luftatmer aus?" Fragte Flisch.

In dem Moment, in dem Harry wieder über Wasser war, ging er zu seinem immer anwesenden Sack. Dann bemühte er sich, nicht alles nass zu machen, zog er seinen Skizzenblock heraus und blätterte wie verrückt.

"Hier", sagte er und hielt eine bestimmte Zeichnung hoch. "Das ist Daphne, mein, ähm, mein Luftatmer."

Flisch starrte es einige Augenblicke hart an, bevor er unter Wasser sank.

Und dann musste Harry einfach warten.

Es dauerte lange, und es fühlte sich zehnmal länger an, als es wirklich war, und es gab nichts, was er tun konnte. Er konnte nicht mehr fischen und es war unmöglich, dass er mit nassen Händen und tropfendem Haar etwas zeichnen konnte. Schnitzen wäre eine gute Ablenkung gewesen, wenn er daran gedacht hätte, etwas Holz und sein Messer mitzunehmen. Nun, dass konnte er später erledigen.

Ein unerwarteter Wasserschwall neben dem Boot kündigte hoffentlich die Rückkehr von Flisch eine Viertelstunde später an. In seinem Eifer sprang Harry fast auf die Füße und erinnerte sich nur im letzten Moment, wie katastrophal das hätte sein können.

Und dann tauchten zwei Köpfe aus dem Wasser auf: einer mit langen, schlaffen, seegrünen Haaren, der andere mit tiefem schwarzen Ebenholzfarbenen Haar.

In dem Moment, als Daphnes Gesicht aus dem Wasser auftauchte, atmete sie tief und schaudernd ein. Ihre Augen sahen sich wild um. Ein kurzer, hoher Schrei ertönte in dem Moment, in dem sie sah, wer oder was sie hielt. Sie plätscherte und kämpfte, versuchte zu entkommen.

"Daphne! Daphne! Es ist in Ordnung. Es ist nur Flisch. Er hat dich aus dem Dorf der Meer-Menschen heraufgebracht.", versuchte Harry, das um sich schlagende Mädchen zu beruhigen.

"Harry?" fragte sie und sah sich wild um, bis sie ihn und das Boot, in dem er saß, entdeckte.

Harry lächelte, als er sich so weit über die Seite des Bootes lehnte, wie er konnte, und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus. Nach einem kurzen Blick zurück auf den Mann hinter ihr, griff Daphne und hielt ihn fest, sodass er sie hineinziehen konnte, damit sie sich an der Seite des Bootes festhalten konnte.

Hinter ihr machte Flisch dringende Bewegungen zwischen Harry, dem Boot, Daphne und ihm.

"Nur eine Sekunde, Daphne, ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagte Harry.

Ihren verwirrten Blick ignorierend und "was?!" Er bewegte sich zur Vorderseite des Bootes und fing an, den rutschigen silbernen Fisch aufzuheben und ihn über die Seite zu werfen. Nachdem sie alle in den See geworfen waren, nickte Flisch und verschwand prompt.

"Vielen Dank!" Harry rief dem verschwindenden Mann nach.

"Harry!" Daphne bestand darauf, "Hol mich hier raus!"

"Entschuldigung, Daphne.", sagte Harry und schlurfte im Boot herum.

Ein Blick auf die Art und Weise, wie sich das Boot bereits gefährlich in Richtung des Wassers neigte, in dem Daphne war, genügte, um Harry zu sagen, dass es eine sehr schlechte Idee war, sie über die Bordwand zu ziehen.

"Kannst du dich auf die Rückseite des Bootes bewegen?" Fragte er dann.

Mit ärgerlichem Ärger tat sie es. Harry nutzte die Zeit, um das schleimige Fischgefühl von seinen Händen abzuwaschen.

Sobald Daphne an Ort und Stelle war, stellte er seine Füße so gut wie möglich ein, bevor er sie unter ihren Armen packte. Dann zog er sie mit einem gewaltigen Hub nach oben und über das Heck. Daphne schnappte nach Luft, als sie in das Boot fiel. Sofort fing sie an zu zittern und schlang ihre Arme um sich.

Ihre alltäglichen Roben waren weg und sie hatte nur noch Strümpfe, Rock und Schulhemd an. Alle Gegenstände, die Harry bemerkte, waren an ihrem Körper befestigt und zeigten ihre Kurven auf eine sehr schmeichelhafte Weise. Hastig zog Harry seinen Pullover aus. Es war immer noch weitgehend trocken und sie brauchte ihn viel mehr als er.

"G-gib m-mir d-deinen -Z-zauberstab.", stotterte Daphne und ihre Zähne klapperten in der beißend kalten Luft.

Sofort schnippte Harry es aus seinem Zauberstab und hielt ihn zusammen mit seinem Pullover vor.

Er beobachtete genau, wie sie es in einer wirbelnden Bewegung über sich selbst winkte und das meiste des Wassers von ihr abnahm. Sie war immer noch feucht, vor allem ihre langen Haare, aber zumindest würde sie nicht so schnell erfrieren.

"Können wir zurück an Land gehen, um mich aufzuwärmen?" Fragte Daphne.

"Auf jeden Fall!", antwortete Harry, und nachdem er seinen Zauberstab zurückgenommen hatte, tippte er dreimal auf das Ende des Bootes und stellte sich vor, wohin er wollte, dass sich das Boot in seinem Kopf befand.

"Richtig, ich muss nur fragen.", sagte Daphne, als das Ufer immer näher kam. "Hast du mich von den Meer-Menschen Frei gekauft?"

"Ich würde nicht _**'kaufen'**_ sagen.", grinste Harry sie an. "Eher einen Tausch für seine Hilfe, vielleicht, aber nicht kaufen."

"Ähm", antwortete sie, offensichtlich nicht von dem Unterschied überzeugt.

"Hey, es war der einzige Weg, wie ich dich vom Grund des Sees hochbringen konnte.", antwortete Harry. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir nicht lieber gewesen wäre, wenn ich dich einfach dort gelassen hätte, wenn ich eine andere Option hätte, oder?"

"Nein, würde ich nicht.", sagte sie. Dann sagte sie mit einer sanfteren Stimme "Danke, Harry."

"Gern geschehen. Dafür sind Freunde da!", antwortete er.

Jeder Kommentar, mit dem sie geantwortet haben könnte, wurde unterbrochen, als das Boot am Ufer ankam und um sie herum ein paar Gesichter auftauchten.

"Aus dem Weg!" rief Madam Pomfrey, die Ludo Bagman und Barty Crouch zur Seite schob. "Das Mädchen war bei Merlin im eiskalten Wasser und weiß, wie lang sie dort war, und es ist wahrscheinlich, dass es zu einer Lungenentzündung kommt!"

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sie Daphne aus dem Boot gedrängt, sie in eine riesige, dicke Decke gehüllt und sie in Richtung des Zeltes geleitet, das der Heilerin vorbehalten war.

"Sie will ich auch dort sehen, Mister Potter", rief sie über ihre Schulter.

"Am besten, lässt du sie nicht allzu lang warten, eh Harry", grinste Mister Bagman. "Wir geben dir deine Punkte, sobald alle anderen Champions zurückgekehrt sind."

Harry nickte, als er vom Boot rauskletterte. Fleur war schon wieder da. Sie stand gerade am Wasser und rang die Hände, als sie besorgt den See anstarrte.

Harry spürte, wie er einen ziemlich gewalttätigen Schauer machte, und ließ seine Frage nach seinen Mitstreitern, auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben. Er musste dringend trocken und warm werden. Und etwas Heißes zu trinken, wäre auch nicht verkehrt.


	23. Hero, Champion, Bill-Payer?

**_**Kapitel 22 – Hero, Champion, Bill-Payer?**_**

 _ _ **14:45 Uhr**__

 _ _ **Freitag, 24. Februar 1995**__

 _ _ **Büro des Schulleiters, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**__

 _"Zitronendrop, Harry?" bot der Schulleiter von Hogwarts an und deutete auf die Kristallschüssel, die sich an der Kante seines makellosen Schreibtisches befand._

 _"Danke, nein.", antwortete Harry und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück._

 _Seine Augen huschten durch den Raum, unsicher, warum er dort war. Die zweite Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers war nur wenige Stunden zuvor abgeschlossen worden. Harry hatte genug Zeit gehabt, etwas zu essen und mit seinen Freunden zu feiern, dass es vorbei war, und die Tatsache, dass er die Aufgabe tatsächlich innerhalb der Zeit erledigt hatte. Er war der einzige Champion, der dies schaffte, als er informiert worden war, dass seine Anwesenheit im Büro des Schulleiters erwünscht wurde._

 _Und obwohl es als eine Aufforderung angegeben wurde, wusste Harry, dass Professor McGonagall, diejenige, der die Nachricht überbrachte, es als eine Art Befehl aussprach._

 _Die Gedanken einer langen, langen, heißen Dusche wurden daraufhin zugunsten dessen, was ihm gesagt wurde, verdrängt._

 _"Ich dachte, wir könnten deine Leistung in der Aufgabe besprechen.", sagte Dumbledore, während er sich zurücklehnte und die Finger vor seinen funkelnden blauen Augen hielt._

 _Harry nickte langsam._

 _"Möchtest du mir sagen, wie du die Aufgabe erfüllt hast?" Fragte Dumbledore._

 _"Ich dachte, Sie wüssten es bereits?!", antwortete Harry. "Dass die Meer-Menschen Ihnen erzählt haben, was passiert ist."_

 _Es bedurfte ein gewisses Maß an Selbstbeherrschung, um Harry nicht einmal bei der Erinnerung an die beiden, Meer-Menschen und alten Zauberer, erschauern zu lassen, die sich am Rand des Wassers in Stimmen anschrien, als würden spitze Fingernägel an einer Tafel entlang fahren._

 _"Ah ja, Häuptling Murcus hat mir gesagt, was er wusste,", erlaubte Dumbledore, "aber ich würde es gerne in deinen eigenen Worten hören."_

 _Harry starrte den alten Mann verwirrt an. Was machte es aus, wie er es getan hatte? Es war immerhin ein Glücksfall. Die Aufgabe war nun beendet und bald für alle Spekulationen darüber, was die Dritte Aufgabe sein sollte, vergessen worden._

 _Trotzdem entschied er sich, den alten Mann zu unterhalten, der möglicherweise eines Tages sein Schulleiter sein könnte._

 _"Nun, als ich herausgefunden hatte, was die zweite Aufgabe war;", begann Harry langsam. "Wusste ich, dass ich keine Chance hatte, sie abzuschließen. Ich musste etwas oder jemanden vom Grund des Sees retten, und das mitten im Winter. "_

 _"Was hat dich zu der Annahme gebracht, dass du die Aufgabe nicht erfüllen kannst?" Fragte Dumbledore._

 _Harry starrte den Mann an._

 _"Die Geiseln befanden sich am Grund eines Sees.", wiederholte er. "Wie sollte ich da runterkommen, geschweige denn retten, wen auch immer Sie für mich dort platziert haben? Ich weiß nicht, wie man schwimmt, und im Gegensatz zu Cedric, Viktor und Fleur habe ich nicht fast sieben Jahre magischer Ausbildung, um mir zu helfen. Abgesehen von einer Handvoll Zaubersprüche lernte ich kaum den ersten Lehrplan für das erste Jahr. "_

 _"Sicherlich hättest du einen Weg erforschen können, um unter Wasser zu überleben, und es dann praktizieren?" Schlug Dumbledore vor._

 _Harry winkte den Vorschlag weg. "Ich habe es ausprobiert. War ein Fehlschlag. Und was das Unkraut betrifft, von dem Neville mir erzählt hat? Nun, ich würde so was nicht essen und in einen eiskalten See eintauchen, ohne genau zu wissen, was passieren würde."_

 _"Du hattest also nicht die Absicht, Miss Greengrass zu retten?" Fragte Dumbledore ungläubig._

 _"Nein.", antwortete Harry kopfschüttelnd. "Ich dachte mir, dass Sie sie nicht dort hingelegt hätten, wenn sie nicht sicher gewesen wären. Nur ein Idiot hätte geglaubt, dass die Zeile, dass sie für immer verloren sei, ernst genommen werden sollte."_

 _Dumbledore schien diese Aussage in seinen Gedanken durch zu gehen, als er Harry anstarrte. Fast aus eigenem Antrieb schlang sich eine uralte Hand vor, riss einen Zitronendrop aus der Schüssel und steckte es in den wartenden Mund._

 _"Das ist nicht die Handlung eines Helden oder eines Champions.", stellte Dumbledore schließlich fest._

 _Harry´s Augen starrten den Mann an. "Ich bin kein richtiger Champion und definitiv kein Held. Alles, was von den Jungen-der-lebt da ist, ist schlimm genug, ohne zu versuchen, es unnötig zu verschlimmern."_

 _Dumbledore schien bei Harry´s kraftvoller Aussage zusammenzucken._

 _"Wenn du nicht die Absicht hattest, Miss Greengrass zu retten, sollte ich fragen, was dein Plan für die Aufgabe war?" fragte der Schulleiter._

 _Allein der Gedanke, ließ Harry grinsen._

 _"Nun, als ich realisierte, dass alle in Ständen am Ufer des Sees sitzen und in der eiskalten Kälte eine Stunde lang darauf starren würden, entschied ich mich, ihnen eine Show zu zeigen. Zugegeben, jemanden beim Angeln zu beobachten ist keine große Show, aber es muss besser sein, als eine Stunde lang auf einen See zu starren."_

 _"Angeln? Dein gesamter Plan bestand darin, angeln zu gehen?" Fragte Dumbledore ungläubig._

 _"Yep. Ich hatte nicht erwartet etwas zu fangen, um ehrlich zu sein, das war ein Schock, dass kann ich Ihnen sagen.", antwortete Harry. "Obwohl es nicht so ein Schock war, als Flisch´s Kopf aus dem Wasser sprang."_

 _"Und dann hast du beschlossen, Deine Geisel von den Meer-Menschen zurückzukaufen?" Fragte Dumbledore und sah aus, als wollte er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen begraben._

 _"Nein, nein, nicht kaufen, ich wünschte, die Leute würden aufhören, das zu sagen. Daphne wird mich lebendig häuten, wenn sie glaubt, dass ich sie einfach_ _ _gekauft__ _habe.", protestierte Harry. "Ich habe den Fisch, den ich gefangen hatte, gegen Flisch´s Hilfe beim Abschluss der Aufgabe eingetauscht."_

 _"Ich muss noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass es kein Champion oder Held würdig ist, wenn du jemanden anderen für die Arbeit bezahlst.", sagte Dumbledore._

 _Harry kniff die Augen zu dem Mann zusammen. "Was ist los mit Ihnen und der Idee, dass ich ein Held bin? Ja, ich bin ein Champion, aber wir wissen beide, dass es nur der Name ist. Ich würde nie richtig an Wettkämpfen teilnehmen, ich tue nur genug, um die Aufgaben zu erledigen. Damit ich meine Magie behalten kann. "_

 _Dumbledore seufzte. "Ja, das ist die Vereinbarung. Es wäre schön, wenn du tatsächlich sehen würden, wie du es versuchst. Um die Gelegenheit wahrzunehmen, sozusagen."_

 _"Ja, wenn die Wünsche Fische wären, hätte ich ein Boot voll.", antwortete Harry und grinste bei der Erinnerung an den Fisch, den er am Boden des Bootes liegen gelassen hatte._

 _"Nun, vielleicht in der dritten Aufgabe?" Schlug Dumbledore hoffnungsvoll vor. "Du hast es geschafft, den dritten Platz in dieser Aufgabe zu erreichen. Dreißig Punkte, obwohl nicht viele, sind eine enorme Verbesserung deiner Punktzahl gegenüber der Ersten Aufgabe."_

 _"Ja, na ja, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich nur einen Zauber ausgeführt habe und Flisch dazu gebracht habe, Daphne für mich zu retten, hatte ich nicht so viele erwartet, nicht, dass es so viel ausmacht.", stimmte Harry zu._

 _"Ich werde Sie jetzt gehen lassen, Mister Potter. Ich bin sicher, Miss Greengrass wird sich bei Ihnen dafür bedanken, dass Sie die Mittel zur Verfügung gestellt haben, um sie vom Grund des Sees zu befreien.", sagte Dumbledore. "Aber denken Sie darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe, besonders angesichts der bevorstehenden Dritten Aufgabe."_

 _"Das mache ich.", antwortete Harry und meinte kein Wort davon ernst._

 _ _ **.**__

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 _ _ **17:05 Uhr**__

 _ _ **Freitag, 24. Februar 1995**__

 _ _ **Harry´s Räume, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**__

 _Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete die Leinwand vor sich._

 _Es kam langsam aber sicher voran. Aber da war noch etwas… los…, nicht, dass er sich noch zu sehr darum kümmerte. Es war schon öfters passiert und es würde sich immer von selbst erledigen. Normalerweise war es auch ungefähr auf derselben Stufe, als er das beabsichtigte Gemälde noch mit Kreide skizzierte._

 _Dieser sollte etwas einfacher sein als das letzte. Und es würde definitiv auch keine Animation geben. Er war sich sicher, dass er das Ding innerhalb eines Tages zerstören würde, wenn er einen Mann zuhören müsste, der über Wasser kreischte. Nein, das Gemälde, das Flisch´s Kopf im Wasser, am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees und ein undeutlicher Nebel in der Ferne sein sollte, würde einfacher sein._

 _Und wie das Gemälde von Ramaranth war es einfach ein Moment der zweiten Aufgabe, etwas, das er behalten konnte, etwas anderes als das goldene Ei, das wieder in den Tiefen eines seiner Schränke versteckt war._

 _Auch Ramaranth hatte schließlich widerwillig zugestimmt, insbesondere als er ihr erklärt hatte, dass das Gemälde nicht animiert werden würde. Anscheinend kamen Drachen und Meer-Menschen nicht miteinander aus. Eine Tatsache, die durch Ramaranth´s Drohungen belegt wird, in Flisch´s Leinwand einzudringen und den Meer-Menschen zu fressen, wenn sie sich in selben Raum befanden, geschweige denn an derselben Wand._

 _ _Klopf klopf klopf.__ __

 _Harry blieb stehen, seine Hand erstarrte, als er gerade die Kreide wieder hob._

 _Auch ohne zu prüfen, wusste er, wer an der Tür war. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte er dieses Treffen vermieden, zuerst mit einer halben Stunde heißer Dusche und dann mit der Leinwand und möglichem Malens. Aber natürlich war es unvermeidlich. Er wusste, dass sie ihn irgendwann aufsuchen würde._

 _Das Problem war, dass Harry nicht sicher war, was er von dem Gespräch erwarten sollte. Die Sache, die er am meisten vermissen würde. Ja, das konnte auf so unterschiedliche Weise interpretiert werden, dass es nicht lustig war. Und die Tatsache, dass sie es erlaubt hatte, sprach auch Bände._

 _Harry war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher, wie seine Beziehung zu Daphne war. Sie war seine Lehrerin und vor dem Fiasko von Weihnachtsball waren sie Freunde. Harry hatte die Idee, zu erkunden, ob es noch mehr geben könnte, aber die Unterhaltung am Ball hatte diese Idee zerstört. Nun, diese Idee wurde begraben._

 _Seitdem waren sie nicht mehr so vorsichtig, wo sie sich kaum ansehen würden, geschweige denn miteinander reden würden, um ihre Freundschaft langsam wieder herzustellen. Ihre Lehrsitzungen hatten schließlich ihre Unbeholfenheit verloren und wurden mehr wie früher._

 _Aber jetzt, nachdem Daphne als das bezeichnet wurde, was er am meisten vermissen würde?_

 _ _Klopf klopf klopf.__ __

 _Entweder wurden Sir Rogeric oder Daphne ungeduldig._

 _Seufzend legte Harry die Kreide nieder und ging zur Tür._

 _Das kleinste Flackern der Nervosität in Daphnes Augen, als er die Tür öffnete, war sofort verschwunden, wie üblich unter einer Maske, genau wie die meisten ihrer Gefühle, und Harry fragte sich, ob er es sich so vorgestellt hatte. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar, das jetzt wieder glänzend und vollmundig war, lag um ihre Schultern und zarte Strähnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht._

 _Derzeit waren ihre Arme um sie geschlungen, ihre Hände und Finger waren fast vollständig in den Ärmeln ihres dunkelgrünen Pullovers versteckt, ob durch Nervosität oder Kälte, Harry konnte nicht sicher sein._

 _"Daphne", sagte er schließlich._

 _"Harry. Darf ich reinkommen?" Sie fragte._

 _Mit einem Nicken trat Harry zur Seite und öffnete die Tür weiter für sie. Dann, nach einem kurzen Dankeschön an den Wächter seiner Tür, schloss er die Tür und folgte seiner Besucherin in sein Zimmer._

 _Zuerst schien Daphne in Richtung Couch zu gehen, und das Feuer loderte fröhlich im Kamin, aber ihre Schritte änderten sich schnell, als sie die Staffelei und die Leinwand entdeckte, die sich neben dem Fenster befanden._

 _Harry sah sie misstrauisch an. Es war ihm nie angenehm gewesen, seine Kunstwerke vorzuführen, besonders wenn es sich noch in einem so frühen Stadium der Entwicklung befand. Ihr Kopf neigte sich zur Seite, als sie es untersuchte, bevor sie sich umdrehte. Ihre strahlend blauen Augen verbanden sich mit seinen eigenen Smaradggrünen._

 _"Der Mann, der mich aus dem Dorf heraufgebracht hat?" Sie fragte._

 _"Flisch, ja.", antwortete er._

 _"Ich freue mich darauf, es zu sehen, wenn es fertig ist.", antwortete sie._

 _Daphne richtete sich auf, als wäre das, was sie als Nächstes zu sagen hatte, mehr ... förmlich?_

 _"Danke für das, was du getan hast, um mich vom Grund des Sees hochzubringen.", sagte sie. "Ich stehe in deiner Schuld."_

 _Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das tust du nicht. Ich habe wirklich nichts gemacht. Es war sowieso alles einfaches, dummes Glück."_

 _Dann sah er weg und versuchte die Worte in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. Es machte nichts aus, dass er diese letzten Stunden immer und immer wieder im Kopf hatte._

 _"Ich ... ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance hatte, dich am Grund des Sees zu erreichen, also war alles, was ich geplant hatte, ein bisschen zu angeln, während ich die Zeit abwarte. Und dann erschien Flisch und ich konnte eine Vereinbarung treffen, damit er dich vom Grund des See´s holen würde. "_

 _"Also hast du mich_ _ _gekauft.__ _", sagte Daphne._

 _Und erst als sich Harry inmitten einer massiven panischen Leugnung befand, sah er, wie ihre Lippen zuckten. Dieses Zucken wurde schnell zu einem vollen Lächeln, bevor sie in Gelächter ausbrach._

 _"Oh Harry, du bist so leicht aufzuziehen.", sagte sie durch ihr Lachen. "Neville hat mir erzählt, was du wirklich getan hast. Wie hat er es formuliert?_ _ _Er hat den Fisch den er gefangen hat, gegen die Hilfe eines Meer-Menschen eingetauscht, um dich zu retten'.__ _Ja, das war es."_

 _Harry nickte nachdrücklich._

 _"Stimmt!" er sagte. "Ich habe etwas eingetauscht , ich habe dich nicht_ _ _gekauft__ _!"_

 _"Entspann dich, Harry, ich verstehe es.", versicherte sie ihm und klopfte ihm auf die Brust. "Und ich verstehe und schätze die Tatsache, dass du die Gelegenheit genutzt hast, um mich aus diesem See herauszuholen, sobald er sich zeigte."_

 _Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Jedes Szenario, das er sich vorgestellt hatte, hatte sie auf den Kaufaspekt fixiert und infolgedessen, sein innerstes Zerrissen._

 _Bei seiner Geste gingen sie zu den Sesseln vor dem Feuer._

 _"Wie bist du ... wie bist du überhaupt in den See gekommen?" Fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Hast du dich freiwillig gemeldet?"_

 _Sofort verdunkelte sich Daphne´s Gesicht und sie runzelte die Stirn. "Nein. Ich habe mich sicherlich nicht freiwillig gemeldet! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich deine Geisel sein würde, bis ich aufwachte, als ich im See auftauchte."_

 _"Was passierte dann?" Fragte Harry mit großen Augen._

 _"Ich erinnere mich, dass Professor Snape mich letzte Nacht auf dem Korridor gefunden hat.", erzählte sie. "Er sagte, dass ich mit ihm gehen musste. Ich erinnere mich, dass er mich zum Büro des Schulleiters führte, aber ansonsten ... nichts."_

 _"Nichts?" Fragte Harry._

 _"Nein.", antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd. "Nun, die kreisförmige Treppe und die Tür des Schulleiters und dann ein roter Lichtblitz. Aber abgesehen davon nichts."_

 _"Sie haben dich nicht einmal gefragt, ob du als meine Geisel an der Aufgabe teilnehmen willst?" Fragte Harry._

 _"Nein.", sagte Daphne._

 _"Glaubst du … Sie haben die Erlaubnis von deinen Eltern erhalten?"Fragte er dann._

 _Daphne schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte._

 _"Nein, ich kann nicht sehen, dass mein Vater die Erlaubnis dafür erteilen würde. Er hat mir bereits gesagt, dass er ... es vorziehen würde, dass ich ... dir nicht zu nahe kommen würde.", gestand sie._

 _Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er von dieser Aussage halten sollte und entschied, dass es jetzt nicht die Zeit war, darüber nachzudenken. Stattdessen verstaute er es für späteres Nachdenken._

 _"Es tut mir leid.", sagte er stattdessen._

 _"Weswegen?" Fragte sie._

 _"Dafür, dass du dich mit all dem vermischt hast.", antwortete Harry. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie die Begleitungen der Champions als Geiseln benutzt haben. Nun, abgesehen von Fleur natürlich."_

 _Zu sehen, wie das winzige, silberhaarige Mädchen aus dem See heraufgebracht wurde, war nicht nur für Harry ein Schock, sondern auch für viele andere, nach den Keuchen zu urteilen, das er gehört hatte._

 _"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry.", sagte sie zu ihm. "Ich beschuldige dich nicht im geringsten. Ich beschuldige Snape und Dumbledore und alle anderen, die an der Durchführung des Turniers beteiligt sind."_

 _Harry nickte mit einem winzigen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Dieses Gespräch war so viel besser verlaufen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte._

 _"Erzählst du mir mehr darüber, was ich heute morgen verpasst habe.", sagte Daphne._

 _ **.**_

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **8:30 Uhr**

 **Samstag, 25. Februar 1995**

 **Die Große Halle, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Sie bemerkte, dass Harry nach einem bedeutsamen Ereignis, der ersten Aufgabe und des Weihnachtsballs schnell wieder in den Sinn kam, seinen normalen Trick noch einmal durch zu ziehen und deshalb nicht beim Frühstück in der Halle erschien.

Als sie sich in der Halle umsah und alle ruhig ihr Frühstück aßen, entschied sie, dass es einem normalen Samstag in Hogwarts nicht unähnlich vorkam. Schülergruppen unterhielten sich lebhaft miteinander, die Ravenclaw´s aßen mit vorgelagerten Büchern und die Professoren sahen alle entspannt aus.

Sogar nach Harry´s bizarren Auftritten in der zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers (und sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er dies nicht nur als Erster, sondern auch innerhalb des Zeitlimis beendet hatte), schienen die Bewohner des Schlosses es einfach als ein der _„seltsamen Dinge_ " abzutun die Harry tat.

Und obwohl Daphne selbst gestern Abend beim Abendessen ein großes Interesse an ihrer Person vorfand, schienen die Dinge an diesem Morgen wieder normal zu sein.

Die anschließende Ankunft der Posteulen und damit des Tagespropheten, lies sie rasch von der Vorstellung abweichen, dass die Welt wie üblich weitergehen würde. Oder vielleicht war es eher so, dass der übliche Stand der Dinge nur eine vorübergehende Pause war.

Die Titelseite und der Leitartikel des Propheten hatten alle daran festgehalten.

 _ _ **Der-Junge-der-Lebt, bezahlt Meer-Menschen, um die Arbeit zu erledigen  
von Rita Kimmkorn**__ _ ___

 _ _Gestern fand die zweite Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers an der Hogwarts -Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei statt.__

 _ _Bei dieser Aufgabe mussten die Champions ein im goldenen Ei versteckten Hinweis aus der ersten Aufgabe lösen. Dieser Hinweis führte die Champions dann in die Tiefen von Hogwarts Schwarzen Sees, von wo aus die Champions eine Geisel retten mussten, die in der Mitte des Dorfes der Meer-Menschen festgehalten wurde.__

 _ _Als jedoch drei der Champions ins Wasser rannten, um ihre Geiseln entweder mit dem Kopfblasenzauber oder in der fortgeschrittenen Verwandlung von Viktor Krum zu retten, beschloss Harry Potter, zu fischen, anstatt zu versuchen, seine Geisel zu retten.__

 _ _Ja, das haben Sie richtig gelesen, meine lieben Leser. Der-Junge-der-Lebt, ließ die Greengrass Erbin in Stich, zugunsten eines Muggel- Zeitvertriebs!__

 _ _Glücklicherweise für die junge Miss Greengrass hat Harry Potters Verletzung der alten Vereinbarung zwischen Hogwarts und den Meer-Menschen die Aufmerksamkeit eines der Meer-Menschen auf sich gezogen. Nach dem Verständnis dieses Reporters fanden dann Verhandlungen statt, die dazu führten, dass der Mann die Geisel von Den-Jungen-der-Lebt rettete. Harry Potter hat diesen Service mit Fisch bezahlt!__

 _ _Harry Potter, zusammen mit seiner Geisel und zufällig seine Begleitung für den Weihnachtsball, Daphne Greengrass, war der erste und einzige Champion, der die Aufgabe innerhalb der vorgegebenen Zeit erledigte.__

 _ _Zum Glück haben die Richter Harry Potters Ambivalenz gegenüber der Aufgabe durchschaut und die Punkte entsprechend vergeben. Potter erhielt die zweitniedrigste Punktzahl und schlug nur Miss Delacour von Beauxbatons, die die Aufgabe vorzeitig abgebrochen hat.__

 _ _Hoffen wir, liebe Leser, dass der Junge-der-Lebt, beschließt, die dritte und letzte Aufgabe tatsächlich zu versuchen und der Champion zu sein, von dem wir alle erwartet haben, dass er es ist.__

 _Daphne ließ die Zeitung angewidert auf die Tischplatte fallen. Wieder einmal hatte Kimmkorn eine wunderbare Arbeit geleistet, die Tatsachen auf eine Art und Weise zu verdrehen, die die allgemeine Öffentlichkeit gegen die Person richtete, um die es in dem Artikel ging._

 _Nirgendwo dort wurde erwähnt, dass Harry nicht schwimmen konnte oder dass sein magisches Wissen nur mit einem Schüler aus dem ersten Jahr vergleichbar war._

 _"Miss Greengrass!", unterbrach eine Stimme ihre Überlegungen._

 _Daphne sah auf und ab und musste ihre mörderischen Gedanken an denjenigen, der sie dazu gebracht hatte, am Ende des Sees zu landen, unterdrücken. Zum Glück verdeckte ihre emotionslose Maske ihre wahren Gedanken oder zumindest hoffte sie, dass dies der Fall war._

 _"Ja, Professor?" Antwortete sie._

 _"Ihr Vater erwartet Sie in der Eingangshalle!", sagte Professor Snape._

 _Ihr Gesicht verlor sofort Farbe._

 _Sie wusste, das dies nicht angenehm werden würde._


	24. The Legalities of the Second Task

_**Kapitel 23 -**_ ** _ **The Legalities of the Second Task**_** _ ****_

 _ **8:45 Uhr**_

 _ **Samstag, 25. Februar 1995**_

 _ **Eingangshalle, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**_

Daphne Greengrass war der Inbegriff eines selbstsicheren Reinbluts, der in all den alten Traditionen aufgewachsen war, ein Mädchen, das den Anschein erweckte, besser zu sein als alle, und dass alle um sie herum unwichtig waren. Zumindest war es das, was der ausdruckslose Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, die aufrechte Haltung und die sicheren Schritte von ihr um sie herum schrien, als sie aus der Großen Halle in die Eingangshalle trat.

Die Wahrheit war etwas anders.

Daphne zitterte innerlich. Ihr Vater, der sie in Hogwarts besuchen wollte, war beispiellos. Nur die schlimmsten Umstände würden ihn hier erscheinen lassen. Das, oder er war hier, um sie zu enterben. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Zorn sich nicht auf sie richtete.

So oder so, es gab nur eine Möglichkeit zu handeln, unabhängig davon, wie sie sich innerlich fühlte. Ihre Okklumentik Schilde waren fest an ihrem Platz und verbargen ihre Gefühle tief im Inneren. Ihre Haltung und Gangart war in jeder Hinsicht korrekt, genau wie sie es gelernt hatte. Nach außen konnte niemand erkennen, dass sie verunsichert war und die bevorstehende Begegnung mit jeder Faser ihres Wesens fürchtete.

Wenn sie dachte, dass sie damit durchkommen könnte, wäre sie davon gerannt. Nicht dass sie einen Grund dazu hatte; Sie hatte nichts Falsches getan, egal was die Zeitung angedeutet hatte.

"Vater", sagte sie, als sie die richtigen fünf Schritte vor ihm zum Stehen brachte.

Cyrus Greengrass, Lord Greengrass, wandte sich von einem Ort ab, an dem er einen Wandteppich studierte, und sah seine Tochter an, seine strahlend blauen Augen, die Augen, die sie von ihm geerbt hatte, hinunter, und schien sie in ihre Seele zu bohren.

Er war in feinstes Gewand gekleidet, seine schwarze Seidenrobe aus Acromantulaseide waren perfekt an seinen Körper angelegt, das Greengrass- Wappen war für alle sichtbar an seiner linken Brust. Seine Hose war ebenso wie seine Mantel- und Drachenleder-Stiefel schwarz, nur sein mitternachtsblaues Hemd und die dunkelgraue Weste gaben dem heutigen Outfit einen Hauch von Farbe. Alles in allem eine dunkle Auswahl an Kleidungsstücken. In Verbindung mit seinem sorgfältig gekräuselten schwarzen Haar mit einem Hauch von Grau an den Schläfen entstand ein sehr imposantes Bild.

"Daphne", antwortete ihr Vater schließlich. Dann hob er den Arm und deutete auf einen Korridor, der von Klassenzimmern umgeben war. "Sollen wir irgendwo etwas privateres finden, um unsere Diskussion zu führen?"

"Sicher, Vater.", antwortete Daphne mit einem respektvollen Nicken.

Sie führte ihn dann in die gerichtete Richtung und blieb erst stehen, als sie ein Klopfen an ihrer Schulter spürte, als sie neben der vierten Tür vorbeikamen. Sobald sie im Klassenzimmer war, wartete sie, während ihr Vater die entsprechenden Zauber an den Wänden und der Tür anbrachte, um ihnen die Privatsphäre zu garantieren.

Lord Greengrass steckte seinen Zauberstab beiseite und wirbelte zu seiner Tochter herum. Sie stand fest unter seinem Blick und blieb ruhig stehen, als er sein Kinn streichelte. Seine andere Hand stützte den Ellbogen der gespannten Hand. Und dann umkreiste er sie langsam. Während der ganzen Zeit wusste Daphne, was von ihr erwartet wurde, um vollkommen still unter seiner Kontrolle zu bleiben.

"Du scheinst dich an deine Lektionen zu erinnern,", bemerkte ihr Vater, als er ihr erneut begegnete, "aber dein Verhalten würde diese Idee glaubhafter machen."

"Inwiefern hat mein Verhalten nicht deinen Standards entsprochen, Vater?" Fragte Daphne, obwohl sie ziemlich sicher war, dass sie die Antwort bereits kannte.

Ihr Vater widersprach jedoch ihrer Frage mit einer seiner eigenen. "Was waren meine Anweisungen an dich in dem letzten Brief, den ich dir geschickt habe?"

"Um sicherzustellen, dass alle Interaktionen, die ich mit Harry Potter habe, meinen Ruf oder den Ruf des Hauses Greengrass nicht beeinträchtigen sollen!", antwortete sie.

"Richtig!", antwortete ihr Vater. "Bitte erläutere dann deine Handlungen von gestern."

"Gestern war die zweite Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers,", antwortete Daphne und glaubte, dass es am besten sei, die Fakten darzulegen, bevor sie versuchte, sich zu verteidigen," und die Champions mussten eine Geisel aus dem Schwarzen See retten. Ich wurde involviert. Und wurde am Grund des See´s platziert für Harry, damit er mich rettet. Zu meiner Verteidigung möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass ich mich nicht freiwillig als Geisel von Harry Potter zur Verfügung stellte und auch nicht gefragt wurde, ob ich diese Rolle erfüllen wolle. Ich wußte, dass die Aufgabe vorbei war, als ich wiederbelebt wurde und aus dem See gebracht wurde."

Ihr Vater starrte sie an und drehte ihre Antwort offensichtlich in Gedanken um.

"Wenn dies der Fall ist, erkläre mir, wie du im Schwarzen See gelandet bist?", wies er sie an.

"Am Abend vor der Aufgabe fand Professor Snape mich und sagte mir, dass meine Anwesenheit erforderlich wäre!", antwortete sie. "Er hat mir nicht gesagt, warum meine Anwesenheit erforderlich wäre, nur, dass mir das später erklärt werden würde. Er führte mich zum Büro des Schulleiters, aber ich erinnere mich nur vage, dass ich dort hineingegangen bin, bevor ein roter Lichtblitz auf mich zu kam. Ich kann mich an nichts anderes erinnern, bis ich im See aufgewacht bin. "

"Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du an der Zweiten Aufgabe teilgenommen hast, und das ohne unsere Zustimmung?" Fragte Lord Greengrass ungläubig.

"Ja, Vater!", antwortete sie.

Sie kaute für einen Moment auf ihrer Unterlippe, eine klare Verletzung dessen, was ihre Mutter sie jemals gelehrt hatte, bevor sie beschloss, auch ihrem Vater, Harry´s Perspektive auf die Aufgabe zu geben.

"Harry sagte, dass er ziemlich früh herausgefunden hatte, dass ich seine Geisel war, aber aufgrund seiner Erziehung und seines Mangels an magischem Wissen konnte er nichts tun, um mich zu retten. Als sich jedoch die Gelegenheit bot, mich schneller aus dem See zu retten, als es die Richter hätten tun können, ergriff er die Chance und ging einen Handel mit einen Meer-Menschen ein."

"Ich verstehe.", sagte ihr Vater, und sein Ausdruck war unleserlich, zumindest was Harry betraf. "Es scheint, als hätte ich mich geirrt, Tochter. Ich dachte, du hättest meine Anweisungen nicht befolgt, aber es scheint, dass nicht du diejenige sein solltest, mit der ich mich unterhalten sollte."

Sie nickte und achtete erneut darauf, ihre Gefühle zu verbergen, auch wenn es nur eine Erleichterung war.

"Ich werde dich nun verlassen, ich bin mir sicher, dass du zu Lernen hast.", sagte ihr Vater. Dann machte er eine Pause, bevor er zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen schien. "Wenn du Mister Potter siehst, bedanke dich für das, was er für dich getan hat."

"Ja, Vater.", antwortete sie und konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **9:20 Uhr**

 **Samstag, 25. Februar 1995**

 **Büro des Schulleiters, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Ah, Cyrus, kommen Sie rein, kommen Sie rein.", grüßte Albus Dumbledore, als er den Mann an der Tür seines Büros sah.

Cyrus schritt voran, sein Gesicht war emotionslos, aber das war für den Mann nicht unerwartet. In all den Jahren, in denen Albus Lord Greengrass gekannt hatte und sich bis in die Zeit zurück erinnerte, als der Mann nichts war, außer einem Jungen, der seine Schulzeit im Schloss absolvierte, würde Albus sich kaum ein Dutzend Mal daran erinnern können, dass der Mann seine Gefühle freiwillig anderen gezeigt hatte .

Natürlich führte dieser Gedanke Albus zu dem Gedanken, dass die Töchter des Mannes, ihm sehr ähnlich waren, besonders die ältere der beiden, Daphne.

"Dies ist kein sozialer Besuch.", sagte Cyrus und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der sich gegenüber von Albus befindet.

"Nicht?" Antwortete Albus, sein Herz sank, als ihm klar wurde, was dieses Treffen mit sich bringen würde.

Es wäre so viel einfacher, überlegte Albus, wenn die Menschen lernen würden, ihren Platz auf der Welt zu beachten.

In diesem Fall wusste Albus als Schulleiter von Hogwarts, was er mit den Schülern anstellte, für die er verantwortlich war. Cyrus Greengrass zeigte sich in einer Zaubergamot Debatten von seiner besten Seite und unterstützte oft beide Seiten, das Licht und die Dunkelheit, etwas, mit dem die Gesellschaft leben und fortschreiten konnte.

"Nein!", bestätigte Cyrus. "Ich möchte wissen, wie meine Tochter gestern am Grund des Sees gelandet ist."

"Ah.", fing Albus an, lehnte sich zurück und neigte seinen Kopf leicht, so dass seine funkelnden Augen den anderen Mann über seiner Halbmondbrille betrachten konnten. "Nun, sehen Sie, die Aufgabe bestand darin, dass jeder Champion eine Geisel retten sollte, mit der sie eine emotionale Verbindung haben. Und wenn es um Mister Potter ging, nun, aufgrund seiner kurzen Zeit zurück in der magischen Welt wurde entschieden, dass die offensichtliche Entscheidung diejenige war, die er zum Weihnachtsball ausführte."

"Ich verstehe. Und wer hat diese Entscheidung getroffen?" Fragte Cyrus.

"Das war wohl ich.", antwortete Albus einfach.

"Ohne mich oder ihre Mutter zu konsultieren?" Fragte Cyrus. "Als ihre Eltern und in Anbetracht dessen, dass Daphne minderjährig ist, hätte ich erwartet, dass Sie unsere Erlaubnis einholen, bevor Sie sie in solch eine gefährliche Position bringen."

"Aber die junge Miss Greengrass war nie in Gefahr.", entgegnete Albus. "Ich habe den Zauber selbst ausgeführt, der die körperlichen Funktionen Ihrer Tochter, einschließlich ihrer Herzfrequenz und ihrer Atmung, unter Wasser aussetzen würde. Die Berührung von Luft auf ihrer Haut reichte aus, um dem Zauber zu brechen und wieder die normalen Körperfunktionen zum laufen zu bringen."

"Und Sie hatten das Gefühl, dass dies für meine Tochter im Teenager- Alter sicher ist?" Fragte Cyrus, seine Stimme erhob sich in einer uncharakteristischen Aufregung.

"Richtig.", antwortete Albus und behielt seine ruhige Haltung bei, um der Aufregung des anderen Mannes entgegenzuwirken.

"Sie hatten kein Recht!" Sagte Cyrus und schlug mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch. "Das Herz und die Atmung meiner Tochter zu stoppen, ist gleichbedeutend mit dem Töten. Sie sagen, es sei _**"sicher",**_ aber was wäre, wenn etwas schief gelaufen wäre?"

"Es gab Sicherheitsvorkehrungen.", versicherte Albus. "Häuptling Murcus hat selbst auf die vier Geiseln aufgepasst, und beim ersten Anzeichen, dass etwas nicht stimmt, hätte sie die Geiseln an die Oberfläche gebracht."

Cyrus starrte ihn an, sein Mund bewegte sich fast eine halbe Minute lang, bevor er endlich wieder seine Worte zu finden schien.

"Sie haben sich auf einen Meer-Menschen verlassen, um sicherzustellen, dass es keine Probleme gibt? Sie atmen nicht einmal Luft! Woher wissen sie, ob es überhaupt ein Problem gab?"

"Ich habe volles Vertrauen in Häuptling Murcus!", erklärte Albus so, dass das Thema geschlossen wurde.

"Sie hatten immer noch kein Recht, meine Tochter ohne meine Erlaubnis in die zweite Aufgabe aufzunehmen!", sagte Cyrus und wiederholte eine frühere Aussage.

"Ich glaube, dass Sie sich im Irrtum befinden, Cyrus.", sagte Albus dem Mann. "Als Schulleiter bin ich für die Schüler verantwortlich, die sich in meiner Obhut befinden, und ich bin befugt zu entscheiden, ob sie an einer Aktivität innerhalb der Grenzen der Schule teilnehmen dürfen. Der Schwarze See ist innerhalb dieser Grenzen. Einem Schüler die Teilnahme an einer Lektion über magische Kreaturen wie Hippogreife zu ermöglichen, halte ich ebenso für Sicher, wie auch die Teilnahme an der zweiten Aufgabe."

Cyrus schien etwas zu entweichen und Albus lächelte innerlich. Es war immer sehr erfreulich, wenn andere die Macht verstanden, mit der er betraut worden war.

"Sie sagen das, weil ich zugestimmt habe, meine Tochter hier nach Hogwarts zu schicken, dass ich mich auch dazu bereit erklärt habe, mich Ihrem Urteil in Bezug auf die Angemessenheit und die inhärente Sicherheit einer Schul bezogenen Aktivität zu beugen?" Sagte Cyrus langsam.

"Richtig.", lächelte Albus.

"Erklären Sie mir, wieso sie meine Tochter betäubt haben, und Sie ohne Ihr wissen, am Grund des See´s platziert haben?", forderte Cyrus.

Albus schwankte leicht. Vielleicht war das nicht die klügste Art, Dinge zu tun, aber es war getan worden und es gab nichts, was er dagegen machen konnte.

"Ich stellte fest, dass wahrscheinlich ein gewisser Widerstand seitens der potenziellen Geiseln bestehen würde, ein Widerstand, der den Schülern tiefe Sorgen bereiten könnte. Um diese Störung zu vermeiden, habe ich die Vorsichtsmaßnahme getroffen, sie zu betäuben und die Zauber, auf ihre betäubten Körper zu sprechen. Die Tatsache, dass keiner der Schüler verletzt wurde oder irgendwelche Unzufriedenheit mit der Art und Weise, wie Dinge getan wurden, zum Ausdruck gebracht hat, lässt mich glauben, dass ich jeglichen übermäßigen Stress in ihrem Leben verhindert habe.", erklärte er.

Cyrus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte ihn fest an.

"Eine interessante Interpretation.", sagte Cyrus schließlich. "Keine, mit der ich im geringsten einverstanden bin. Es klingt auch nach etwas, das ich mit anderen aufgreifen sollte, um zu sehen, ob ihre Interpretation der Ereignisse, Ihrer eigenen entspricht, wenn nicht anderes. Für jetzt aber erwarte ich es über etwas Ähnliches informiert zu werden, wenn Sie so etwas in Zukunft einer meiner Töchter in solch einer Aufgabe einsetzen wollen. Andernfalls werden sie aus Hogwarts entfernt. "

"Wie Sie wollen.", sagte Albus und neigte zustimmend den Kopf, auch wenn er kein Wort davon glaubte.

Cyrus Greengrass mag derzeit verärgert sein, höchstwahrscheinlich aufgrund des schlechten Lichts, dass das Haus Greengrass heute Morgen in Tagespropheten gezeigt wurde, aber er war sich sicher, dass der Mann seine Töchter nicht von der größten magischen Schule des Landes abmelden würde .

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 _ **11:40 Uhr**_

 _ **Samstag, 25. Februar 1995**_

 _ **Büro der Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, Zaubereiministerium, London**_

Amelia Bones starrte Cyrus Greengrass über ihren Schreibtisch an. Normalerweise hatte sie wenig mit dem anderen Mann zu tun. Selbst als sie sich in den Kammern des Zaubergamot befanden, waren ihre Sitze und gelegentlich ihre Ansichten voneinander getrennt. Aber eines hatte sie immer über den Mann gewusst: Er tat, was er für richtig hielt, auch wenn es bedeutete, gegen seine Freunde oder gegen den Strom zu schwimmen.

Hinzu kommt, dass er nie Interesse daran gezeigt hatte, sich der extrem Reinblut Fraktion anzuschließen, auch nicht während des Krieges, als sie auf jede denkbare Weise gewannen. Und das ließ sie dem Mann noch mehr vertrauen. Das bedeutet nicht, dass Cyrus Greengrass nicht immer die reinblütige Denkweise unterstützte, denn er tat es, aber es war mehr als das, es war genau ihre Kultur, ihre Lebensweise, die er zu fördern suchte.

Er hatte klargestellt, dass seine Position darin bestehe, dass, wenn die Muggel- Geborenen und Halbblüer sich der magischen Gesellschaft anschließen wollten, dies gut und alles zum magischen Vorteil Großbritanniens wäre, aber die gleichen Leute mussten ihre Kultur kennenlernen und sich daran anpassen. Sie waren die, die hereinkamen, deshalb sollten sie die sein, die sich ändern mussten, um sich anzupassen.

Und jetzt hatte er ihr einen Ärger mit einem potenziellen Knebel gebracht. Einer der mächtigsten Zauberer in ihrer Gesellschaft, sowohl magisch als auch politisch, hatte das Gesetz umgangen. Oh, es könnte ein Fall für Albus Dumbledore vorgebracht werden, da er ein Gesetz gebrochen hat, aber es würde ein harter Kampf sein, und nicht nur, weil er das besagte Gesetz gebogen hatte.

Sie hatte sich Cyrus 'Geschichte angehört und ihre übliche Menge an Notizen gemacht, und sie konnte seine Seite sehen. Sie wusste aber auch genau, wie viel Spielraum der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie ihn mit irgendetwas bezichtigen könnte, wenn sie die Geiseln auf den Grund des Sees stellen würde.

 _Aber zuerst betäuben? Vielleicht nur vielleicht…_

Zumindest war es ein Akt der Aggression, ein Angriff, sogar ein Angriff, etwas, das ihre Abteilung untersuchen musste.

Sie überlegte kurz, es an einen ihrer Auroren weiterzugeben, verwarf diese Idee jedoch sofort. Etwas, das so viel Potenzial hatte, zurückzuschlagen, sollte von der obersten Mannschaft gehandhabt werden: Sich selbst.

"Lassen Sie es bei mir, Lord Greengrass.", versicherte sie dem Mann gegenüber vom Schreibtisch. "Geben Sie mir ein oder zwei Tage und ich werde Sie wissen lassen, wo das Gesetz steht."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 _ **15:00 Uhr**_

 _ **Samstag, 25. Februar 1995**_

 _ **Büro des Schulleiter´s , Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**_

"Albus, darf ich reinkommen?" fragte der Kopf von Amelia Bones aus der grün gefärbten Glut des Kamins.

"Sicher", antwortete Albus.

Als Amelia ihren Kopf zurückgezogen hatte, aufstand und durch das Flohnetz trat, war Albus von seinem Platz hinter seinem Schreibtisch aufgestanden.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Amelia?" Fragte Albus.

"Es hat eine Beschwerde gegeben.", antwortete sie.

Albus hob eine Hand und hinderte sie daran, weiterzumachen.

"Zweifellos hatten Sie einen Besuch von Cyrus Greengrass!?", stellte er mehr als in Frage. "Lassen Sie mich Ihnen versichern, dass alles, was ich in den letzten Tagen getan habe, in meinen Rechten als Schulleiter der Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei lag."

Amelia sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, und ihr Monokel drang in ihre Haut.

"Ihre Befugnis zu nutzen, um Schüler am Grund des Sees zu platzieren, ohne ihre Eltern darüber zu informieren, geschweige denn ihre Erlaubnis einzuholen, ist am Rande des Gesetzes, Albus. Aber das ist nichts im Vergleich zu einem Angriff auf einen Minderjährigen."

"Angriff?" Fragte Albus mit ausgestreckten Händen, um den Vorwurf abzuwehren. "Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich so etwas nicht getan habe."

"Sie haben eine Schülerin betäubt, Albus!", sagte Amelia. "Und ich würde wetten, dass Daphne Greengrass nicht die einzige war."

"Ich habe Cyrus meine Handlungen erklärt!", seufzte Albus. "Ich habe das Notwendige getan, um unnötigen Stress für die junge Miss Greengrass zu vermeiden und um sicherzustellen, dass sie sich nicht verletzt."

"Sie haben eine Minderjährige angegriffen, Albus, egal wie Sie es verpacken wollen!", gab Amelia zurück. "Und schon durch Ihre Aussage ist es klar, dass Sie die Anschuldigung nicht bestreiten."

Amelia musste sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange beißen, wie der alte Mann sie nur mit seinen blauen Augen anblinzelte.

"Ich bin sicher, dass Sie feststellen werden, dass es eine Verschwendung Ihrer Zeit ist, Amelia, dies weiter zu verfolgen," sagte Dumbledore schließlich. "Im besten Fall führt die Straftat, die Sie scheinbar zu verfolgen beabsichtigen, zu einem _"Schlag auf das Handgelenk"_ und zu einer Aufforderung, es nicht noch einmal zu tun. Meine Verteidigung und mein Ruf werden dies sicherstellen. Wahrscheinlicher sind alle Anklagen, die Sie vorbringen, fallen gelassen werden, lange bevor sie das Gericht erreichen."

So sehr sie es auch zugeben wollte, wusste Amelia, dass er recht hatte. Wenn dies jedoch vollständig dokumentiert und in seiner Akte abgelegt wird, falls so etwas jemals wieder vorkommen sollte, könnte dies zu einem Verhaltensmuster führen. Es wäre auch nützlich, Aussagen von den anderen drei Geiseln zu erhalten.

"Wie du sagst, Albus.", gab sie schließlich zu. "Aber als Leiterin der Magischen Strafverfolgung muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass, wenn so etwas noch einmal vorkommt, ich Anklage erheben und diesen Fall nicht nur durch die Abteilungen, sondern auch durch das Zaubergamot verfolgen werde."

"Sie tun es, wie es Ihnen passend erscheint, Amelia!", antwortete Albus in einem Tonfall, der völlig herablassend war.

"Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, nehme ich mir vielleicht die Zeit, um Susan zu besuchen, solange ich hier bin.", sagte Amelia und dachte an das Erste, was sie konnte, das sie zu den Leuten bringen konnte, die sie im Schloss sehen wollte .

"Natürlich ist es natürlich immer gut, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um seine Familie zu besuchen.", sagte Albus.

Mit einem nicken Abschied ging Amelia durch den Raum und durch die Tür.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 _ **15:45 Uhr**_

 _ **Samstag, 25. Februar 1995**_

 _ **Harry´s Räume, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**_

Amelia war nur ein wenig überrascht, als sie erfuhr, dass ihre Nichte gerade in Harry´s Quartier sei. Und sie war noch weniger überrascht, Daphne, Hermine und Neville auch dort zu finden. Susan´s Briefe nach Hause in den letzten Monaten hatten die Tatsache hervorgehoben, dass die fünf von ihnen gute Freunde geworden waren und oft jede Woche außerhalb der für die Nachhilfeunterricht Harry´s vorgesehenen Zeit zusammen waren.

"Sie können ihn wirklich nicht anklagen?" Fragte Daphne ungläubig.

"Um Sie und Hermine betäubt und auf den Grund des Sees gebracht zu haben, nein!", antwortete Amelia. "Er hat die Satzung von Hogwarts benutzt, um sich dort zu verstecken. Und obwohl ich ihn wegen den Betäubungszauber anklagen könnte, als Sie in sein Büro gebracht wurden, würde seine Verteidigung ausreichen, um ihm den _"berechtigten Zweifel"_ auszuräumen. Die Anschuldigungen würden einfach im Nirgendwo verschwinden. "

"Also können Sie nichts tun?" Fragte Hermine.

"Für den Moment nicht.", antwortete Amelia. "Ich habe sowohl Ihre Aussagen als auch die Ihres Vaters, Daphne. Ich werde auch mit Miss Chang und den Delacour´s sprechen und sie alle in die Akte des Schulleiters legen, damit sie gegen ihn verwendet werden können, falls er jemals wieder so etwas tut . "

"Ich glaube nicht, dass meiner Großmutter das gefällt, was Dumbledore getan hat, auch wenn es innerhalb der Satzung von Hogwarts ist.", sagte Neville. "Vielleicht könnten Sie ihr sagen, dass der Schulrat es weiß?"

"Das ist eine gute Idee, Neville. Das mache ich.", nickte Amelia.

"Anscheinend wollte er sicherstellen, dass jeder tat, was er wollte, damit die zweite Aufgabe wie geplant verlief.", sagte Susan.

Harry schnaubte darüber. "Wenn das der Fall ist, denke ich, dass ich es irgendwie für ihn verdorben habe."

Amelia sah ihn neugierig an. "Was meinst du?"

"Nun, nach der zweiten Aufgabe zog Dumbledore mich in sein Büro und fuhr fort, dass meine Art den Meer-Menschen zu einer Vereinbarung zu bringen, nicht die Handlungen eines Champions oder eines Helden würdig sei.", antwortete er.

Amelia lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und rieb nachdenklich ihr Kinn. "Hat er das wirklich gesagt? Nun, das ist interessant."


	25. In Two Minds

**Kapitel 24 – In Two Minds**

 **2:03 morgens**

 **Sonntag, 26. Februar 1995**

 **Harry´s Räume, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Mit einem Grollen wollte Harry, dass ein kleiner Lichtball über seinem Kopf auftauchte. Er schaute auf die Uhr, sah die Zeit und grollte umso mehr. Zwei Uhr und er war immer noch wach. Und kaum eine Viertelstunde seit dem letzten Mal, als er nachgesehen hatte.

Harry entschied sich aufzugeben, rollte aus dem Bett und ging quer durch den Raum. Der nackte Steinboden war außerordentlich kalt, sogar mit Socken an den Füßen. Auf seinem Weg an seinem Koffer holte er den Holzblock und die Schnitzerei Werkzeuge, die er oben gelassen hatte, und trug sie mit sich.

Seine bloße Erscheinung reichte aus, um das halbe Dutzend Fackeln anzuzünden, und fügte ihr Licht zu dem stumpfen roten Schein hinzu, das alles war, was von dem Feuer in seinem Kamin übrig war. Er ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und sank zurück.

Nachdem seine Freunde und Madame Bones gegangen waren, war er später als gewöhnlich wach geblieben, und sein Gehirn wirbelte mit dem, was er gelernt hatte. Und dann, als er sich endlich ins Bett geschleift hatte, musste er nur die nächsten Stunden mit Wenden und drehen verbringen.

Harry wusste, dass sein Geist viel zu aktiv war, um zu schlafen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er es gewusst, bevor er überhaupt ins Bett gegangen war. Was er brauchte, war, seinen Geist zu beruhigen, seine Gedanken zu beruhigen, und dann würde er hoffentlich endlich schlafen können.

Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und untersuchte das Stück Holz in seiner Hand. Es war ein weiches Birnenholz, ein Stück, das Hagrid für ihn gefunden hatte, genau wie seine Panflöte. Er hatte schon einen Anfang gemacht, und die Gestalt des Meer-Menschen begann sich zu zeigen, zumindest in seinem Kopf, wo er sehen konnte, was aus dem Holz werden würde.

Er nahm sein kleines Messer und begann, winzige Holzscheite ab zu schneiden. Es schien, als hätten seine Finger beschlossen, eine Sammlung magischer Kreaturen und Wesen zu schnitzen. Er hatte bereits einen kleinen geschnitzten Drachen, einen Kobold und ein Einhorn in der besonderen Vitrine, die er für seine Schnitzereien angefertigt hatte, und jetzt würde ein Meer-Mensch in die Sammlung aufgenommen werden.

Als seine Finger daran arbeiteten, den Meer-Mensch aus dem Birnbaumholz zu schnitzen, wandte er sich zurück zu dem letzten Mal, dass er einen Meer-Menschen gesehen hatte: am See während der zweiten Aufgabe. Und von dort stammt der Ursprung seiner Schlaflosigkeit.

Die zweite Aufgabe. Die Menschen waren in einen verzauberten Schlaf versetzt worden, und Daphne und Hermine waren darunter. Und alles wurde vom Schulleiter erledigt, ohne dass die Eltern den zustimmten. Ein Mann hatte die Macht, den Schülern in seiner Obhut das an zu tun, was er wollte. Und alles war legal. Es gab nichts, was getan werden konnte, um ihn daran zu hindern, etwas Ähnliches zu tun wie andere, wenn er der Meinung war, dass es für ihr größeres Bildungsgut war. Und solange er es rechtfertigen konnte, konnte ihn jemand wie Madame Bones, die Chefin der Magischen Strafverfolgung, nicht anfassen.

Harry musste sich genau fragen, was der Mann sonst noch getan hatte, was zumindest für die nicht-magische Welt zweifelhaft war, geschweige denn illegal.

Natürlich, dachte er, schien die Tatsache, dass sein Name in einem magischen Kelch gelandet war, was bedeutete, dass er in einem Turnier steckte, an dem er kein Interesse hatte, ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass er äußerst unvorbereitet war, für solch ein solches Ereignis. Und das wurde mit der Zeit immer weniger ein Geheimnis.

Madame Bones hatte ihm versichert, dass die Experten gesagt hatten, der Kelch hätte nur seine Signatur akzeptiert, keine andere. Das bedeutete, dass derjenige, der seinen Namen in den Kelch gesetzt hatte, gewusst haben musste, wo er sich befand, was, soweit er wusste, nur drei Personen bekannt war: Hagrid, Professor McGonagall und Schulleiter Dumbledore.

Hagrid war wegen der Magie, die auf dem Kelch selbst ausgeführt worden sein musste, um einen vierten Champion zu akzeptieren, ausgeschlossen worden. Professor McGonagall schien, egal wie streng sie war, zu nett, um so etwas zu tun.

Und was Dumbledore angeht, so sah es immer wahrscheinlicher aus, besonders mit seinem _'Helden- und Champion'_ -Müll, den er neulich ausspuckte. Und jetzt herausfinden, dass er so gut wie mit allen durch kommen konnte, solange es für das _„größere Bildungswohl"_ der Schüler war…

Harry stellte fest, dass seine Schnitte immer bösartiger wurden, und zog rasch seine Hände weg, bevor der Kopf des Mannes abgehackt wurde. Nachdem er ein Dutzend beruhigender Atemzüge genommen hatte, begann er vorsichtig wieder zu schnitzen.

Mit allem, was er bisher im Turnier gesagt und erlebt hatte, war Harry nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt in der Nähe der magischen Welt sein wollte. Dies war der Ort, an dem die Bigotterie sich aufregte; wo es als normal angesehen wurde, einen Vierzehnjährigen gegen einen ausgewachsenen Mutterdrachen antreten zu lassen; Schüler am Grund eines See´s gebracht wurden. Ein ganzes Land war enttäuscht, dass der 14-Jährige im Februar nicht in die Tiefen eines Sees schwimmen wollte, um andere Schüler zu retten; und wo Schulleiter scheinbar alles tun könnten, was sie wollten.

Aber gegen all das, gab es eine Sache. Und es war eine Sache: **Magie**!

Magie. Dinge zum Fliegen bringen zu können, Wasser zu erschaffen vom Ende seines Zauberstabes, wo ein einfacher Zauber die Farbe von etwas ändern könnte; wo Drachen, Einhörner, Kobolde, Zentauren, Riesen und Feen wirklich existierten; und wo, indem er es einfach nur zum Leben erweckt, ein Lichtball in seiner Hand erscheinen konnte.

Er wusste, was er jetzt tat, ganz zu schweigen von den verlockenden Andeutungen dessen, was es sonst noch zu lernen gab. Harry wusste, dass er es nicht aufgeben konnte.

Und er hatte Freunde hier, Neville, Susan, Hermine und Daphne.

 _Daphne._

Nun gab es jemanden, über den er die ganze Nacht nachdenken konnte und noch merkte, wie wenig sie voneinander wussten. Sie kamen aus zwei verschiedenen Welten, von Kulturen getrennt, und doch hatten sie es irgendwie geschafft, sich mit den steinigen Argumenten, die sie bereits hatten, anzufreunden. Er war sich sicher, dass es später mehr Argumente geben würde, mehr Missverständnisse. Und doch war er auf keinen Fall bereit, die Gelegenheit aufzugeben, sie besser kennenzulernen.

Die Frage, die Harry sich stellen musste, war jedoch, ob er sich freiwillig bereit erklären konnte, hier mit Daphne und seinen Freunden unter der Leitung einer Person mit der Macht von Dumbledore im Schloss zu bleiben?

Magie zu lernen war wichtig, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er es hier lernen musste. Er war noch kein Schüler von Hogwarts.

Harry legte Messer und Holz für einen Moment beiseite, streckte die Hand zurück in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers und schloss die Augen. Er visualisierte, was er wollte und wollte, dass die fünf Briefe zu ihm kamen.

Und Sie kamen. Fünf Umschläge schwebten durch die Tür und durch den Raum, direkt zu ihm, um Sie nacheinander aus der Luft zu greifen. Nein, es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er die Magie jemals aufgeben konnte und er wollte immer mehr davon lernen.

Er hatte jeden dieser Briefe unzählige Male gelesen und jedes Mal hatten sie ihm ein warmes, unscharfes Gefühl gegeben. Dass die Leute, die diese Briefe geschrieben hatten, ihn anflehten, nur wegen einer Fähigkeit, die die magischen Leute in Großbritannien fürchteten, in ihr Land zu kommen.

Vielleicht, dachte er, könnte das hier die Antwort sein?

Harry blätterte noch einmal durch jeden Umschlag und rezitierte vor sich hin, wo jeder seinen Ursprung hatte: das rumänische Drachenreservat, das Australische Drachenreservat; das Aztekische Drachenreservat; das drakonische Heiligtum von Tansania; und der Mongolische Drachenpark.

Ein scharfes dreifaches Klopfen am Fenster ließ Harry´s Kopf herum drehen. Dort fand er eine strahlend weiße Eule, und ihre intensiven gelben Augen sahen ihn an.

"Hallo Hedwig.", sagte Harry, als er von der Couch aufstand und durch den Raum ging. "Ich vermute, dass du gespürt hast, dass ich daran dachte, einen Brief zu senden?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **19:35 Uhr**

 **Dienstag, 28. Februar 1995**

 **Eingangshalle, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Guten Abend, Mister Potter", sagte der kleine, lächelnde Professor Flitwick.

"Professor", kehrte Harry zurück.

Die Tatsache, dass sein Zauberprofessor gebeten hatte, ihn in der Eingangshalle und nicht wie üblich in seinem Klassenzimmer zu treffen, hatte Harry sehr neugierig gemacht.

"Für die heutige Stunde hatte ich das Gefühl, dass wir etwas mehr Platz brauchen.", erklärte Professor Flitwick. "Also, wenn Sie mir folgen, bringe ich Sie zu unserem Schießstand."

 _Schießstand!_ Dachte Harry und seine Augen weiteten sich komisch.

Aber dann dachte er darüber nach.

In der Muggel- Welt waren meist Waffen in einen Schießstand beteiligt, meistens zumindest Waffen. Seine Augen waren auf sein Handgelenk gerichtet, wo sein Zauberstab gerade im Holster saß. Er nahm an, dass, wenn jede Hexe oder jeder Zauberer sozusagen ihre eigene Waffe bei sich hatte, es sinnvoll war, dass sie lernen mussten, wie sie Zauber auf Ziele abschießen konnten. Nicht, dass er jemals von jemandem gesehen oder gehört hatte, der dies in einem _„Schießstand"_ getan hatte.

Gehorsam folgte Harry dem winzigen Zauberkunst Meister vom Schloss und den weiten, weitläufigen Rasen hinunter in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes. Da es noch immer Februar war, war die Welt vor der Burg, obwohl noch ganz am Ende des Monats, vom frischen Wind an diesem Nachmittag mit weißem Schnee bedeckt. Aus dem Blick der tiefen, schweren Wolken vermutete Harry, dass es über Nacht eine weitere Schneedecke geben würde.

Am Rande des Waldes blieb Professor Flitwick stehen und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. Harry war sich jedoch nicht sicher, was er sehen sollte.

"Ihre Reichweite.", sagte der Professor und deutete hinter sich.

"Professor?" Fragte Harry.

Professor Flitwick lächelte und zwang die Ecken seines Schnurrbartes zu zucken.

"An diesem Abend lernen Sie den Incendio Zauber!", sagte er.

Und dann hat es klick gemacht

"Incendio?", wiederholte Harry. "Wie in dem Feuerzauber?"

"Genau. Aber diesmal außerhalb unserer Reichweite.", erklärte Professor Flitwick.

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lachen.

"Schießstand,", schaffte er um sein Kichern herum. "um zu lernen, Feuer zu kontrollieren."

"Natürlich!", antwortete ein verwirrter Professor Flitwick. "Haben Sie etwas anderes erwartet?"

"Nun, irgendwie...", gluckste Harry, winkte aber weg. "Der Begriff " Schießstand "hat in der nicht-magischen Welt eine andere Bedeutung. Es spielt keine Rolle. Also Incendio?"

Für eine Sekunde war Harry sicher, dass sein Professor ihn nach der anderen Bedeutung des Begriffs fragen würde, aber stattdessen begann er mit seiner Lektion.

"Incendio ist ein sehr nützlicher kleiner Zauber. Er kann verwendet werden, indem einfach eine Kerze angezündet wird, ein Feuer im Kamin angezündet wird und sogar ein Gebäude in Brand gesetzt werden kann. Die Beschwörungsformel und die Bewegung des Stabs sind unabhängig von der gewünschten Verwendung identisch. Es ist der einzige Unterschied in der Menge an Macht, die Sie hinter den Zauber stellen. "

Harry nickte verständnisvoll.

"Passen Sie genau auf, wie ich die Zauberstab Bewegung demonstriere!", befahl Professor Flitwick.

Harry sah zu und ahmte den einfachen dreh nach, der eine kleine Bewegung des Handgelenks enthielt.

"Wunderbar, wunderbar, das haben Sie perfekt gemacht.", rief Professor Flitwick aus. "Beobachten Sie nun den Schießbereich. Wir werden nicht nur den Zauber lernen, sondern auch, wie Sie die Kraft steuern, die Sie hinter Ihrem Zauber platzieren. Und aufgrund Ihrer einzigartigen Fähigkeiten, Mister Potter, werden Sie auch diesen Zauber mit und ohne Zauberstab ausführen. "

Harry nickte, als er ein paar Schritte nach vorne ging, näher an den 'Schießstand'.

Die Gegend sah ideal aus, um zu lernen, den Feuerzauber zu benutzen und zu kontrollieren. An einem Ende, im Schnee gepflanzt, befanden sich ein Dutzend große, dicke Kerzen. Ein wenig neben einer Seite waren Haufen trockener, toter Blätter. Als nächstes standen Klumpen winziger Holzstämme. Dann kamen Haufen von größeren, dickeren Holzstämme. Und ganz am Ende waren Holzstämme die die Dicke seines Oberschenkels hatten.

"Beginnen wir, Mister Potter!", sagte Professor Flitwick und bedeutete ihm, seinen Zauberstab herauszunehmen. "Ich möchte, dass Sie sich nur auf eine der Kerzen konzentrieren. Stellen Sie sich vor, wie die Kerze brennt mit einer stetigen, kleinen Flamme. Das ist das Ergebnis, nach dem wir hier suchen. Nun, wenn Sie bereit sind, möchte ich, dass Sie den Zauber sprechen. Genauigkeit ist hier wichtig. Sie müssen nur die eine Kerze anzünden, auf die Sie sich fokussieren."

Harry nickte. Seine Augen waren auf die Kerze gerichtet, die ihm am nächsten war. Er holte tief Luft und hob seinen Zauberstab.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **19:45 Uhr**

 **Freitag, 3. März 1995**

 **Kammern des Schulrats der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Ich rufe diese Sitzung des Der Schulräte von Hogwarts zur Ordnung auf!", sagte Lucius Malfoy und rief um den großen rechteckigen Tisch, an dem er als Vorsitzender saß, um die Gruppe zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Diese Dringlichkeitssitzung wurde von Madame Longbottom gefordert!", fuhr er fort. "Ich rufe Madame Longbottom dazu auf, den Grund darzulegen, warum wir heute Abend alle hier sind."

"Danke, Vorsitzender Malfoy.", sagte Augusta und neigte ihren Kopf zu ihm, als sie sich von ihrem Platz erhob. "Kürzlich wurde ich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass wir in der Verantwortung gegenüber den Schülern dieser berühmten Schule nachlässig waren."

"Wieso das?" Fragte Elias Featherwhistle und beugte sich vor, seine grauen buschigen Augenbrauen bedeckten fast seine Augen.

"Wir haben unsere Pflichten immer richtig und genau erfüllt.", stimmte Marius Stoon zu.

Augusta hob eine Hand und stoppte den Protestfluss, der gerade ausbrechen wollte. Diese Gruppe von Leuten, von denen jeder Familien repräsentierte, die Generationen zurück reichten, und alle nach Hogwarts gingen, wollte mehr Details.

"Es ist zwar richtig, dass wir alle Regeln und Satzungen aufrechterhalten und die angefallenen Änderungen sorgfältig konsultiert und besprochen haben,", fuhr sie fort, "aber wir haben auch die möglicherweise veralteten Vorschriften und Satzungen nicht berücksichtigt."

Die schwingenden Köpfe und Murmeln sagten Augusta, dass sie ihre vollste Aufmerksamkeit hatte und dass diese Aufmerksamkeit nicht ganz zu ihren Gunsten war. Keiner von ihnen mochte die Idee, ein System zu genau zu betrachten, das immer gut funktioniert hatte.

"Das Problem, das mir zur Kenntnis gebracht wurde, stammt von der zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers.", sagte Augusta. "Ein Teil dieser Aufgabe bestand darin, dass die Champions eine _"Geisel"_ gerettet hatten, die am Grund des Schwarzen Sees im Dorf der Meer-Menschen festgehalten wurden. Als diese Geiseln jedoch für die Champions ausgewählt wurden, nutzte der Schulleiter die ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Kräfte, um diese Kinder am Grund des Sees zu platzieren , ohne die Kinder selbst oder ihre Eltern zu befragen. "

"Und nun, es wurde kein Schaden angerichtet?" Fragte Elias.

"Sollte Albus nicht hier sein?" Fragte Elphias Doge und sah sich am Tisch um.

Augusta sah den Mann stirnrunzelnd an. Sie war mit seiner Ernennung in den Schulrat nie zufrieden gewesen. Er hatte keine Familie in Hogwarts und der Sitz, den er innehatte, war traditionell immer von den Potters gehalten worden. Bis jetzt hatte sie seine Berufung nie in Frage gestellt, zumal es auf Wunsch Dumbledores selbst gekommen war.

"Ich denke, dass dieses Thema diskutiert wird, bevor wir den Schulleiter einladen.", sagte Lucius.

Augusta wurde fast mit Plattfüßen erwischt. Nie zuvor war Lucius mit irgendetwas einverstanden, was sie entweder gesagt oder vorgeschlagen hatte.

"Diese Kinder an den Grund des Sees zu bringen, brachte uns gefährlich nahe an einen großen diplomatischen Zwischenfall. Einer dieser Schüler war die achtjährige Tochter von Jean-Claude Delacour, der Leiter der französischen Auroren- Abteilung, und die andere war Cho Chang, die Tochter des chinesischen Diplomaten im Zauberei-Ministerium! ", erklärte Augusta.

"Ausländer", winkte Elias ab. "Und war die dritte Geisel nicht eine Muggel- Geborene? Keiner macht sich Sorgen."

"Was ist mit der Tatsache, dass die vierte Geisel die Erbin der Familie Greengrass?" Spuckte Augusta zurück. "Cyrus Greengrass war so aufgebracht, dass er seine Beschwerde nicht nur direkt an Dumbledore, sondern auch zu Amelia Bones brachte!"

"Was wollen Sie vom Schulrat?" Fragte Lucius und musste seine Stimme erheben, um einige der anderen am Tisch zu unterbrechen.

Augusta atmete ein paar Mal langsamer, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

"Die Befugnisse, die die Charta von Hogwarts dem Schulleiter erlaubt, bedeuten, dass seine Handlungen, die Schüler zu betäuben, sie in einen Zustand suspendierter Animation versetzten und sie dann am Grund des Schwarzen Sees platzierten, völlig legal waren, unabhängig davon, wie moralisch fragwürdig es war. ", Sagte Augusta. "Ich fordere den Vorstand auf, den Tätigkeitsbereich des Schulleiters von Hogwarts zu überprüfen, um festzustellen, ob wir ihm zu viel Macht gelassen haben."

Betäubtes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum für die nächsten Minuten, unabhängig von der Anzahl der Münder, die sich öffneten und schlossen, als ihre Besitzer versuchten, etwas zu sagen.

"Was Sie vorschlagen, ist die Arbeit von Monaten, wenn nicht Jahren.", keuchte Marius.

"Ja. Das ist es. Aber würden Sie sich nicht besser fühlen, wenn Sie wüssten, dass sich Ihre Kinder, Ihre Enkelkinder, Ihre Urenkelkinder hier in Hogwarts sicher fühlten. Würden Sie sich nicht besser fühlen, zu wissen, dass der Schulleiter nicht die Macht hat, so etwas zu tun? In Merlins Namen, er könnte es derzeit, jederzeit tun, vorausgesetzt, er könnte es als _"größeres Bildungswohl"_ des Schülers begründen? " Konterte Augusta.

Langsam tauchten immer mehr Nicken um den Tisch auf.

"Lassen Sie uns den Vorschlag von Madame Longbottom zur Abstimmung stellen, oder?" Sagte Lucius. "Alle, die sich dafür einsetzen, die Regeln und Satzungen zu überprüfen, die den Schulleiters der Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Macht verleihen, heben Ihre Hände."

Eine nach der anderen Hand wurde gehoben, bis auch der letzte, Elphias Doge, seine Hand hob.

"Der Antrag ist angenommen!", erklärte Lucius. "Madame Longbottom, ich überlasse es Ihnen, Ihr Komitee zu berufen und mit dieser Arbeit zu beginnen. Wir erwarten monatlich Fortschrittsberichte. Wenn es keine weiteren Tagespunkte gibt? Danke für Ihr Kommen."


	26. A Game of Runes

**Es gibt eine Fortsetzung der Geschichte: Dragon Chronicles 2, Harry Potter Dragon Whisperer. Die Geschichte wird zeitnah meinerseits übersetzt und hier veröffentlicht. Der erste Teil ist bereits komplett übersetzt und wird nun zeitnah hochgeladen.**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht euch Thorrus**

 **Kapitel 25 – A Game of Runes**

 **14:10 Uhr**

 **Sonntag, 5. März 1995**

 **Harry´s Räume, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Sirius! Ich wusste nicht, dass du heute kommst. Was machst du hier?" Rief Harry, als er die Tür zu seinem Quartier öffnete.

Der alte Rumtreiber grinste ihn an. "Kann ein Pate nicht von Zeit zu Zeit kommen, um seinen Paten-Sohn zu sehen?"

"Ich denke schon.", antwortete Harry, nicht dass er jemals wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Tatsächlich gewöhnte sich Harry immer noch an die Idee, einen Paten zu haben, geschweige denn einen Erwachsenen, der sich für ihn interessierte und freiwillig Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte.

"Nun, willst du mich nicht einladen?" Fragte Sirius.

"Natürlich.", antwortete Harry schnell und öffnete die Tür weit.

"Wie geht es dir, Harry?" Fragte Sirius als er ihn kurz umarmte.

"Gut.", antwortete Harry automatisch.

Sirius 'graue Augen starrten ihn suchend an.

„Wirklich? Weil ich neulich einen Besuch von Amelia Bones hatte und sie dachte, dass du jemanden gebrauchen könntest, mit dem du reden kannst?", erklärte Sirius.

Harry schaute weg. Madame Bones und seine Freunde hatten lange über alles gesprochen, was mit dem Turnier losgegangen war, und obwohl er viel von dem, was er dachte, versteckt hatte, vermutete er, dass es der Chefin der Magischen Polizei nicht viel gebraucht hat um die Stimmung zu lesen, die er ausstieß.

Er sah zurück und sah, dass Sirius ihn aufmerksam beobachtete und offensichtlich auf eine Antwort auf seine Frage wartete. Am Ende wusste Harry nur, wie er antworten sollte, mit den Schultern zu zucken, also tat er es.

"Wie läuft dein Unterricht?" Fragte Sirius.

Harry schätzte den offensichtlichen Wechsel des Themas und klammerte sich gierig daran.

"Okay. Gut, denke ich.", antwortete er. "Professor Flitwick hat mich ziemlich hart ran genommen. Er sagt, dass ich jetzt alle Zauber des ersten Jahres im Griff habe und hat angefangen, mir eine Mischung der Zauber aus dem zweiten und dem dritten Schuljahr beizubringen. Ich bin nicht ganz so weit in der Verwandlung, aber nah dran. Zumindest glaube ich das. Madame Walker sagt, dass meine Tränke _„angemessen"_ sind, was auch immer das bedeutet. Und der Rest scheint gut zu laufen. "

"Das ist großartig, Harry.", strahlte Sirius. "Bei diesem Tempo wirst du deinen Jahrgang bald eingeholt haben."

Das war schmerzlich nahe an dem, mit dem er in der letzten Woche gerungen hatte.

"Ich arbeite gerade an meinem Jahresabschluss Projekt für Alte Runen.", sagte Harry, nachdem er verzweifelt nach etwas gesucht hatte, um sich von dem anderen Thema zu lösen. "Möchtest du es sehen?"

"Das würde ich gerne tun.", rief Sirius aus.

„Weißt du", fuhr er fort, als Harry ihn in seine Werkstatt hinunterführte. „Ich habe Alte Runen ebenfalls gewählt, als ich hier war. Es war interessant, aber nicht wirklich meins. Remus, liebte solche Sachen. Lily, denke ich auch, dass es in ihren Top drei der Lieblingsfächer war, zusammen mit Zaubertränken und Zauberkunst. "

Harry führte seinen Paten zu der Werkbank in der Mitte des Raums und gab dem Mann die Gelegenheit, alles durchzusehen, bevor er zu erklären begann, was er tat.

Die Werkbank war ein Durcheinander aus Holzstücken, Papierbögen und Werkzeugen. In der Mitte befand sich ein großes Stück Kiefer, einen Meter lang und halb so breit. Darauf waren mit Bleistift eine Reihe von Linien gezeichnet, an denen an einigen Stellen, Markierungen waren, wo weitere Holzarten befestigt werden sollten.

"Was genau ist das Projekt, das du da anfertigst?" Fragte Sirius.

"Professor Babbling möchte, dass ich dazu gedrängt werde, meinen Jahrgang einzuholen, und möchte, dass ich eine einzigartige Art und Weise der Verwendung von mindestens fünf verschiedenen Runen-Muster herstelle, die alle in ein Medium meiner Wahl verwendet werden.", erklärte Harry.

"Okay.", sagte Sirius langsam, seine Augen liefen über den Tisch.

"Ich vermute, dass dies die Muster sind, die du verwendet hast?" Fuhr er fort mit seinen Fragen und zeigte auf ein Pergamentblatt auf der Werkbank.

"Ja.", antwortete Harry.

"Lass mich mal sehen.", sagte Sirius, nahm das Blatt hoch und begann zu blinzeln, sein Kopf drehte sich hin und her. "Diese vier sind farbwechselnde Runen, gelb, grün, blau und ... rot?"

Harry nickte mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Als er das sah, drehte sich Sirius zurück, um die anderen zu untersuchen.

"Hmm. Ich denke, diese beiden sind für Geschwindigkeit. Schnell und langsam?" fragte er. Bei Harry´s Grinsen fuhr er fort. "Das ist eine abbrechende Rune. Aber die letzten zwei? Nein, keine Ahnung."

"Es hat ein bisschen gedauert, bis ich sie gefunden habe und sie auch richtig hinbekam.", gab Harry zu. Er zeigte auf jedes Runen-Muster, als er es seinem Paten erklärte. "Dieses Runen-Muster wird ein Objekt zum Leuchten bringen. Und dieses Muster dupliziert Objekte. Wenn ein Objekt es berührt, wird eine Kopie davon erstellt, womit man zwei davon hat."

Sirius nickte. "Wie der Gemino- Fluch."

Harry sah ihn mit schiefem Kopf an.

"Das Gleiche Prinzip; Objekte werden dupliziert.", erklärte Sirius. "Genau, und wie verwendest du all diese Muster nun?"

Harry grinste ihn an. "Ich mache ... ein Spiel, schätze ich."

Hier fing er an, Holzstücke von der Bank zu nehmen und sie so anzuordnen, dass sie sich an den Bleistiftlinien des großen Kiefern-Stückes in der Mitte der Bank aneinander lehnten.

"Sieh mal, ich werde diese Stücke so an den Seiten anbringen und ein durchsichtiges Plastikoberteil hinzufügen, wobei oben und unten eine kleine Öffnung verbleibt", erklärte er. "Die Runen-Muster werden im Holzlabyrinth in Holz geschnitzt. Dann lässt man eine Kugel in die Oberseite fallen und bewegen die gesamte Schachtel hin und her, um sie dorthin zu bringen, wohin man will. Ziel ist es, dass sie ans Ziel kommt. Wenn die Kugel auf die Muster trifft, welche im Holzlabyrinth eingeschnitzt sind, wird der Ball auf sie Treffen und seine Richtung ändern."

Sirius 'Nicken begann langsam, bevor es schnell zunahm und mit dem wachsenden Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht übereinstimmte.

"Und der Ball ändert sich abhängig davon, welche Muster er berührt!" rief er verständnisvoll aus.

"Genau!" Harry stimmte zu. "Ich werde die Rune dazu bringen, den Ball in der Nähe der Oberseite zum Glühen zu bringen, sodass man es sogar im Dunkeln spielen kann. Farbwechsel, Erhöhen oder Verringern der Geschwindigkeit und verdoppeln innerhalb des Labyrinth´s. Und direkt vor dem Loch,wo der Ball austritt, werde ich den Abbruchzauber einsetzen, damit der Ball genauso herauskommt, wie er hineingegangen ist. "

"Das ist ... das ist fantastisch, Harry! Du hast es alleine gemacht?" Fragte Sirius.

"Ja, es ist alles meins.", antwortete er.

"So etwas könnte man leicht verkaufen.", sagte Sirius aufgeregt. "Kinder würden es in kürzester Zeit haben wollen. Merlin, Erwachsene würden es kaufen! Ganz zu schweigen von Leuten wie Professor Babbling, die damit helfen könnte, Runen-Muster zu unterrichten."

Harry blinzelte über die Begeisterung seines Paten.

"Glaubst du wirklich?" fragte er dann.

"Ich weiß es!", sagte Sirius nachdrücklich.

"Nun, das ist etwas, worüber ich nachdenken muss.", antwortete Harry. "Angenommen, es funktioniert so, wie ich es mir vorstelle."

"Wird es!", sagte Sirius zuversichtlich. "Und wenn es so ist, helfe ich dir, das Ding zu vermarkten, wenn du es möchtest . Ich würde dich sogar finanziell unterstützen, wenn es notwendig sein sollte. Nicht, dass du es brauchen würdest die Potters waren Reich, du hast wahrscheinlich Tonnen an Gold in den Verliesen, was nur herum liegt und nichts macht."

Harry erstarrte. Sirius 'Begeisterung traf ihn hart. Dieser Mann war sein Pate. Er tauchte unerwartet im Schloss auf, nur um ihn zu sehen, um ihm ein Ohr zum Reden anzubieten, wenn er reden wollte, und gleichzeitig in Ordnung zu sein, nur Zeit zu verbringen, nicht zu reden, wenn es das war, was Harry brauchte. Bei all seinen Entscheidungen darüber, was im nächsten Jahr und in den darauffolgenden Jahren zu tun war, hatte Harry nie ein einziges Mal über seinen Paten nachgedacht. Daphne, Hermine, Neville und Susan, ja, aber Sirius, nein.

"Äh, Sirius,", begann er nervös, packte einen der Hocker und ließ sich darauf fallen. "können wir über ... etwas reden?"

Sofort wechselte Sirius von seinem aufgeregten Welpen Modus zu etwas mehr, nun, ernsthaftem. Er nahm auch einen Hocker und setzte sich Harry gegenüber.

"Sicher, Welpe. Was ist los?" Fragte er.

"Wie viel ... wie viel weißt du darüber, wie mein Leben war?" Fragte Harry nervös. "Hier im Schloss und ... und davor?"

"Ich kenne Bruchstücke und habe mir ein bisschen zusammen gereimt.", antwortete Sirius. "Wie wäre es, wenn du mir sagst, was dich beschäftigt?"

Harry nickte. "Mein Leben im Ligusterweg war nicht ... nicht großartig. Ich habe meinen Hintern für meine Verwandten abgearbeitet, seit ich laufen konnte. Und dann ließ mich Onkel Vernon bei Keating arbeiten, seid ich elf Jahre alt war. Terry und die Anderen machten, was sie für mich tun konnten: Sie brachten mir die Holzbearbeitung bei und handelten böse gegen mich, wen Onkel Vernon in der Nähe war, und sie sagten mir, wenn sie es nicht taten, würde Vernon einfach einen anderen Ort für mich finden (Arbeit), irgendwo, wo es für mich viel schlimmer wäre. Ja, sie haben Onkel Vernon den ganzen Lohn gegeben, den ich verdient hatte, aber sie gaben mir etwas noch Kostbareres, die Fähigkeiten, die ich brauche, um meinen Lebensunterhalt selbst zu verdienen weg von den Dursley´s und als ich ging, gaben sie mir diese Werkzeuge und dieses Holz.

"Deshalb habe ich die Chance genutzt, den Ligusterweg zu verlassen, als sie mir angeboten wurde.", erklärte Harry. "Ich wusste, dass es keine großartige Situation war, aber ein Jahr lang in diesem Turnier zu stecken, um meine Emanzipation, meine Freiheit, zu ersetzen, war verlockend. Das klang für mich wie ein genialer Deal. Ganz zu schweigen davon, Magie zu lernen und neue Freunde zu finden, weit weg von meinem Cousin."

"Aber es war nicht so toll hier. Ja, ich habe Magie gelernt. Aber die Bigotterie, die ich je erlebt habe, nur auf der Grundlage der Eltern von jemandem, ist lächerlich. Oder auf die Fähigkeiten eines anderen, wie etwa meine Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen. Es ist völlig harmlos, und doch scheint das ganze Land zu glauben, dass ich ein gefährlicher Psychopath bin, der dazu bestimmt ist, sie alle zu töten. Es gibt nur wenige Leute, die es ignoriert haben und meine Freunde sein wollten.

"Und dann gibt es den ganzen Müll, der bei diesem Turnier passiert ist.", fuhr er fort. "Kinder gegen Drachen. Leute mitten im Winter auf den Grund des Sees zu stecken. Weil jemand seinen Namen in den Kelch warf, der ihn auf magische Weise an einen tödlichen Vertrag bindet. Das ist alles lächerlich! Und alles absolut legal, vielen Dank auch. Wegen einiger archaischer Gesetze, die der Rest der Welt vor Jahrhunderten ausgesprochen hat!"

"Du hast es hart getroffen.", sagte Sirius leise und streckte eine Hand aus, um Harry´s Schulter zu legen, nachdem er gequält ausgesehen hatte.

"Ich weiß.", antwortete er und sein Körper schwankte immer noch von den Emotionen, die sich aus ihm herausströmten. "Ich weiß und das ist ... deshalb habe ich letzte Woche einen Brief verschickt."

"Ein Brief?" Fragte Sirius.

Harry nickte."Ich habe einen Brief an Charlie Weasley geschickt. Er arbeitet im rumänischen Drachenreservat. Sie haben mich eingeladen, dort zu arbeiten. Als Berater. Offenbar ist es in anderen Gegenden der Welt, eine große Sache, mit Schlangen, Drachen und anderen Reptilien sprechen zu können. Eigentlich waren sie nicht die einzigen, die mir einen Job angeboten haben. Jedes Drachenreservat der Welt schickte mir nach der ersten Aufgabe ein Jobangebot."

"Das ist ... das ist gut, Harry.", sagte Sirius zögernd. "Ich bin froh, dass es zumindest einige gibt, die den Wert deiner Fähigkeiten erkennen können."

"Ja. Ja. Deshalb habe ich Charlie den Brief geschickt.", antwortete Harry.

"Was hast du in diesem Brief geschrieben?" Fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

"Ich habe ihn nach dem Jobangebot gefragt.", antwortete Harry. "Was genau es bedeuten würde, und ob es die Möglichkeit gäbe, dass ich meine magische Ausbildung dort fortsetzen könnte, wenn ich einen Job bei ihnen annehmen würde."

Sirius Kinnlade senkte sich und sah Harry hart an.

"Du würdest Großbritannien verlassen?" fragte er schließlich.

Harry nickte langsam. "Abgesehen von dir und Daphne, Neville, Hermine und Susan gibt es hier wirklich niemanden, den ich hier vermissen würde. Oh, und vielleicht Professor Flitwick."

"Aber was ist mit Hogwarts?" Fragte Sirius.

"Ich bin kein Schüler hier.", antwortete Harry. "Und ehrlich gesagt, nachdem ich gesehen habe, mit was der Schulleiter davonkommen kann, möchte ich es auch nicht werden."

Harry beobachtete, wie Sirius diese Offenbarungen verarbeitete. Er konnte sehen, dass es für den Mann eine große Sache war und etwas, das er nur schwer akzeptieren konnte.

"Wenn dich das glücklich macht,", sagte Sirius schließlich, "dann stehe ich hundertprozentig hinter dir."

"W-wirklich?" Fragte Harry.

"Wirklich. Ich möchte nur, dass du glücklich bist, Harry. Und wenn das bedeutet, das dies an einen anderen Ort ist, dann sei es so.", antwortete Sirius. "Nur solange wir in Kontakt bleiben und ich dich besuchen kommen kann, dann ist alles gut."

Harry stürzte sich von seinem Hocker, um seinen Paten in einer Umarmung zu bringen.

"Danke", murmelte er Sirius in den Nacken.

"Jederzeit, Kleiner.", sagte Sirius zurück. "Nun, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass du irgendwann gehst, dann fange ich besser an, die dreizehn Weihnachten und Geburtstage wieder gut zu machen, die ich verpasst habe."

Harry zog sich zurück und starrte den Mann neugierig an. Bevor er etwas fragen konnte, zog Sirius ein kleines Päckchen aus der Tasche, vergrößerte es mit einem Schlag seines Zauberstabs und präsentierte es ihm.

"Aber es ist nicht mein Geburtstag!" Harry protestierte, "noch Weihnachten".

"Ich weiß das.", antwortete Sirius und stieß Harry mit dem Geschenk an, bis er es nahm. "Kann ein Pate nicht etwas Gutes für seinen Paten-Sohn tun, ohne dass es ein besonderer Tag ist? Ich habe das gesehen und an dich gedacht. Also, hier für dich."

"Okay, okay, danke.", sagte Harry.

Wie schon bei seinen Weihnachtsgeschenken achtete Harry darauf, sie sorgfältig auszupacken. Als die Verpackung endlich abgefallen war, fand er ein Buch: _Magische Tipps und Tricks für die Holzbearbeitung_. Seine Augen wurden groß und er sah zu Sirius auf, ein gewaltiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, bevor seine Augen schnell wieder auf das Buch fielen.

Er blätterte hindurch und fand eine Reihe von Zaubersprüchen und Banne für die Holzbearbeitung. Es gab einige, die einen Holzblock in Bretter verwandelten; andere zum Bohren von Löchern in das Holz; einige, um eine Holzart in eine andere zu verwandeln; und sogar eine ganze Reihe von Sprüchen, mit denen Holz in verschiedene Formen und Muster gebracht werden konnte.

"Wow, Sirius! Das ist genial! Vielen Dank!" Rief Harry aus.

"Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefällt.", antwortete Sirius. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir einige von ihnen ausprobieren?"

Als Antwort rannte Harry durch den Raum und holte eine Handvoll Abfälle aus einem der Behälter in der Ecke.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **7:35 Uhr**

 **Donnerstag, 9. März 1995**

 **Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Ein unerwarteter Ruck ließ Harry nach dem Griff seines Besens greifen, seine Knöchel wurden mit dem Todesgriff, den er genommen hatte, fast weiß. Nachdem der Besen sich wieder beruhigt hatte und sich seine Herzfrequenz wieder normalisiert hatte, ließ er langsam seinen Griff los.

Für ein paar Augenblicke schwebten seine Hände knapp über dem Holz, warteten und testeten die Art und Weise, wie der Besen schwebte, nur von den Knien geführt. Als er sich gut genug fühlte, hob er seine Hände höher und richtete sich auf.

Zum Glück hatte es an diesem Morgen nicht viel Wind gegeben, und es war hell gewesen, kaum genug, um den Besen schwanken zu lassen. Der unerwartete Ruck, den er gerade erlebt hatte, war tatsächlich der allererste Windstoß gewesen, den er gefühlt hatte.

Es war alles zum Guten geworden. Es schien, dass er den perfekten Morgen für diese bestimmte Aktivität ausgesucht hatte.

Seit er in Hogwarts angekommen war, hatte er sich kaum die Zeit genommen, seinen Nimbus zu fliegen, was er momentan bereute. Es war unglaublich entspannend, hier oben in der Ruhe und Stille zu sein. Es gab niemanden, der ihn stören würde, er könnte einfach ohne Sorge in der Welt herumfliegen. Er vermutete, dass Hedwig zu ihm gekommen wäre, wenn sie nicht einen Brief abgeliefert hätte, was ein Bonus gewesen wäre. Sie war noch jemand, mit der er nicht so viel Zeit verbracht hatte, wie er es in letzter Zeit hätte tun sollen.

Nicht, dass er im Moment wirklich herumflog. Das würde eigentlich den Zweck seines morgendlichen Fluges zunichte machen. Nein, was Harry tat, war Hoch über Hogwarts zu schweben, etwas westlich des Schlosses, wo er nicht nur die großartige Schule sehen konnte, sondern auch einen großen Teil des Geländes, einschließlich des Sees und des Verbotenen Waldes. Und an seinem Besen klebte mit einem praktisch benannten „Haftzauber" ein Brett mit einem Blatt Papier darüber.

Gegenwärtig war die Skizze, an der er gerade arbeitete, größtenteils angefertigt. Es gab ein oder zwei Bereiche, die er nachbessern wollte, wie den Astronomieturm, den Glockenturm und der Ravenclaw -Turm, aber er konzentrierte sich mehr auf das Erfassen von Notizen zu den Farben, die die aufgehende Sonne auf die Szene zeigte.

Harry wusste, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß war, dass er weniger als zwei Monate von seiner Zeit hier übrig hatte. Harry wollte etwas, an das er sich an Hogwarts erinnern konnte, und er dachte, dass ein Gemälde perfekt wäre. Aber aus dieser Höhe in der Luft zu malen, war unmöglich, also die Skizze, die er in Vorbereitung auf das kommende Gemälde machte.

Als Harry darüber nachdachte, hatte die Tatsache, dass er im nächsten Jahr nicht hier bleiben musste und Vollzeitschüler werden musste, eine gewisse Spannung gelöst. Nicht, dass er genau wusste, was genau passieren würde.

Ja, er hatte einen Brief nach Rumänien geschickt, aber er hatte gefragt, ob er dort zusätzlich zu seinem Beratungsauftrag bei den Drachen eine Ausbildung erhalten könnte. Es gab jedoch keine Garantie, dass sie "Ja" sagten, unabhängig davon, was er Sirius gesagt hatte. Das Gute war, dass sie nicht das einzige Drachenreservat der Welt waren, die ihm einen Job angeboten hatte. Und wenn keiner von ihnen gewillt war, neben einem Job bei ihm, ihn auch eine Ausbildung zu geben, gab es immer andere magische Schulen oder sogar Privatlehrer.

Der Gedanke an Lehrer ließ Harry die Zeit schnell überprüfen. Er hatte an diesem Morgen Zaubertränke mit Madame Walker und es würde nicht gut sein, zu spät zu kommen. Obwohl er eine erstaunliche Menge mit ihr gelernt hatte, war sie sehr pingelig, was Details anging und dazu gehörte auch die Pünktlichkeit.

Harry entschied, dass es besser war, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, als sich zu entschuldigen, Harry steckte seinen Stift in seine Tasche, packte seinen Nimbus ordentlich, neigte seinen Körper nach unten und beschleunigte.


	27. Counter-Proposal

**Kapitel 26 - Counter-Proposal**

 **8:10 Uhr**

 **Mittwoch, 22. März 1995**

 **Die Große Halle, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Die Posteulen waren bereits gekommen, lieferten ihre Briefe und Pakete ab und brachen auf, und als sie an den vier Tischen des Hauses und sogar am Lehrertisch ihre Fracht abgeliefert hatten, als eine letzte, müde Eule durch das besondere, hoch versteckte Fenster der Posteulen in den Dachsparren der Großen Halle erschien.

Diese Eule, eine wunderschöne schneeweiße Eule, war seit einigen Wochen in Hogwarts nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie schwebte langsam über die Tische, bevor sie den dunklen, unordentlichen Kopf des Jungen sah, nach dem sie suchte. Dann, mit einer letzten Drehung und einem großen Abknicken ihrer Flügel, kam sie vor ihrem Herrn auf dem Tisch zur Ruhe.

"Hedwig!" Rief Harry aus.

Mit einem leichten Zittern in ihrem Körper richtete sich Hedwig auf und hob ein Bein. Augenblicklich waren Harry´s Hände da und lösten den Brief, den sie mitgebracht hatte.

"Du bist erschöpft, Mädchen", sagte Harry und warf den Umschlag weg, um ihre Federn zu streicheln.

Hedwig lehnte sich dankbar an seine Berührung und rieb sogar ihren Kopf an seiner Hand. Harry stellte seinen Becher näher an die Eule heran und füllte ihn mit Wasser, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf Sie richtete.

"Trink, Hedwig, du hast es verdient.", sagte er. "Und iss so viel, wie du willst."

Hedwig schnaubte leise, bevor sie ihren Schnabel in den Kelch tauchte. Sobald sie satt war, richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Wurst und den Speck, den Harry für sie auf den Teller stapelte.

"Sie sieht fertig aus.", kommentierte Daphne neben Harry.

Harry sah sie kurz an, bevor er Hedwig streichelte.

"Ja, sie hat einen langen Flug gehabt.", antwortete er.

"Wo war sie?" Fragte Daphne.

Harry bemerkte die Neugier in ihren blauen Augen, als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zwischen Harry, Hedwig und dem Brief auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen bewegte. Plötzlich stieß sie einen Atemzug aus, was die Aufmerksamkeit, um sie herum am Slytherin Haustisch auf sich zog.

Harry folgte ihren Augen zu dem Umschlag und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er bemerkte, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. In seiner Eile, den Umschlag wegzuwerfen und nach Hedwig zu sehen, hatte er nicht darauf geachtet, wie er den Umschlag beiseite gelegt hatte. Der Brief lag tatsächlich mit erkennbaren Siegel auf dem Tisch, damit alle es sehen konnten. Ein Siegel in Form einer stilisierten Drachenklaue mit einem stilisierten _"R"_ in der Mitte.

"Das ist aus dem rumänischen Drachenschutzgebiet!" Erklärte Daphne. "Warum schreiben sie dir?"

Harry sah sich am Tisch um. Daphnes Aussage hatte nur das Interesse erhöht, das ihr anfängliches Keuchen ausgelöst hatte.

"Dort ist Ramaranth.", antwortete Harry und dachte schnell nach. "Ich bin sicher, dass sie mich nur wissen lassen wollen, wie es ihr geht."

Daphne schien jedoch seine Lüge zu durchschauen.

"Warum haben sie dann nicht ihre eigene Eule benutzt, um dir einen Brief zu schicken?" Fragte Sie. Ihre Augen verengten sich dann und sie fixierte ihre eisblauen Augen auf seinen Smaragden. "Du hast ihnen zuerst geschrieben! Warum?"

Harry wusste, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. In Wahrheit hatte er seit Wochen versucht, die Worte und den Mut zu sammeln, um dieses Gespräch zu führen, nicht nur mit Daphne, sondern mit allen Freunden aus Hogwarts. Leider hatte er nie die Gelegenheit gehabt. Entweder war das Timing schlecht oder er war einfach zu fertig. Es schien jedenfalls, dass er es nicht länger aufschieben konnte.

"Nicht hier, Daphne.", zischte er.

Daphnes Augen verengten sich noch weiter, bevor sie abrupt aufstand und Harry mit sich zog. Sie griff nach unten, packte seinen Brief und steckte ihn in eine der Taschen ihrer Robe.

"Hedwig sieht erschöpft aus, Harry. Ich denke wirklich, dass du sie zur Eulerei tragen solltest.", sagte sie.

Harry konnte nur nicken; Er wusste, dass dies abzulehnen, keine Option war. Und zumindest dort wären sie alleine und er konnte ihr endlich Dinge erklären. Er hoffte nur, dass sie ihn nicht aus dem nächsten Fenster werfen würde, nachdem er ihr erzählt hatte, was er beschlossen hatte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **8:40 Uhr**

 **Mittwoch, 22. März 1995**

 **Eulerei, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei  
**

"So, Potter. Sprich!"

Daphne hatte Harry nur genug Zeit gegeben, um sicherzustellen, dass Hedwig bequem auf dem nächstgelegenen Balken ruhte, bevor sie ihn am Arm gepackt hatte und ihn herum schwang. Jetzt stand sie mit verschränkten Armen da, erwartungsvoller Ausdruck, war auf ihrem Gesicht. Harry tat alles, um den drang zu bekämpfen, sich hinter der nächsten Deckung zu verstecken.

"Was möchtest du wissen?" fragte er und versuchte sich Zeit zu verschaffen.

"Du weißt was ich will, Potter", schoss sie zurück. "Es ist niemand hier und niemand kann uns belauschen. Also fang an zu reden. Warum schreibst du an das rumänische Drachenschutzgebiet?"

Harry seufzte und öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber Daphne vertraute offenbar nicht darauf, dass er nicht log.

"Rede einfach mit mir, Harry", sagte sie mit einem sanften Gesicht. "Die Art, wie du in der großen Halle gehandelt hast, machte deutlich, dass es sich nicht um diesen ungarischen Hornschwanz handelte."

"Eigentlich, Daphne, ging es darum. In gewisser Weise.", antwortete Harry und er wusste genau, wie er ihr sagen sollte, was er so lange aufgeschoben hatte.

Sie neigte den Kopf zu ihm und bedeutete ihm, damit weiterzumachen.

"Weißt du noch, wie es nach der ersten Aufgabe für mich war? Wie alle hier und in Großbritannien darauf reagierten, dass ich Parsel sprechen konnte?" Fragte er sie dann.

"Ich erinnere mich.", sie verzog das Gesicht.

"Ich bekam danach noch eine Woche lang unangenehme Briefe und Heuler.", sagte Harry. "Jeder beschuldigte mich, der nächste Dunkle Lord zu sein."

"Nicht jeder, Harry.", erinnerte ihn Daphne. "Susan, Granger, Longbottom und ich haben das nicht gedacht und glauben das nicht. Und es gibt einige andere in den Kerkern, die auch nicht so fühlen und denken, nicht dass sie gleich rauskommen und es sagen."

"Du hast recht, Daphne, du und die anderen hatten schon immer meinen Rücken freigehalten und haben nie schlecht über mich gedacht, weil ich eine andere Sprache sprechen kann.", stimmte Harry zu. "Und es gab ein paar andere, die sehr interessiert waren an meinen Fähigkeiten und wie nützlich sie sein könnten."

Ein dämmender Blick des Verständnisses erschien auf Daphnes Gesicht. Langsam griff sie in die Tasche und zog Harry´s Brief heraus.

"Das Drachen- Reservart.", flüsterte sie und erinnerte sich deutlich an dieses Ereignis vor fast vier Monaten. "Sie haben dir alle Jobs angeboten."

Harry nickte. "Das taten sie."

"Aber die sind sicher erst dann, nachdem du deine Schule beendet hast, Harry, nicht wahr? Es ist nicht für jetzt?", erklärte sie halb fragend und halb besorgt.

"Ja?" Harry antwortete, aber der Unterton in seiner Stimme sagte Daphne offensichtlich alles, was sie wissen musste.

Ihr Kopf senkte sich und sie starrte fest auf den Umschlag in ihren Händen, den sie langsam umdrehte.

"Du hast sie gefragt, ob du dort arbeiten und gleichzeitig deine schulische Ausbildung beenden kannst, oder?" Flüsterte sie.

"Ja."

Ihre Augen richteten sich auf und Harry bemerkte, dass sie heller schienen, fast als ob sie glitzern würden.

"Warum, Harry? Ich dachte, dass es dir hier gefallen hat. Dass du dich in die magische Welt, in das Schloss angepasst hast und Freunde gefunden hast?!", sagte sie.

"In gewisser Weise ja, das habe ich,", antwortete Harry, "aber auf eine ganze Reihe anderer Arten habe ich es nicht."

"Was meinst du?" Sie fragte.

"Du weißt wie es zwischen uns beiden war, Daphne.", sagte Harry und versuchte immer wieder, der Versuchung zu widerstehen, auf und ab zu gehen. "Es hat uns viel Arbeit gekostet, um die verschiedenen Kulturen zu verstehen, aus denen wir kommen. Erinnerst du dich noch an das Fiasko des Weihnachtsballs?"

Als sie nickte, fuhr er fort.

"Deine Meinung war die einzige, die mir in dieser Nacht wichtig war, und du weißt, wie du darauf reagiert hast, was du gedacht hast. Und das spiegelte sich auch in der Reaktion der restlichen Bewohner von Hogwarts wieder. Ganz zu schweigen von den Artikeln, die in der Zeitung veröffentlicht wurden. Ich bin seit fast fünf Monaten _"zurück"_ in der magischen Welt und wie viele Artikel wurden über mich und meine seltsame Art der Muggel- Bewegung geschrieben und wie unpassend und widerlich es ist?"

"Zu viele.", antwortete Daphne leise.

"Aber es ist nicht nur das, Daphne.", fuhr Harry fort. "Ich verstehe die magische Welt einfach nicht. Jeder hat mir gesagt, dass dies die beste und sicherste magische Schule der Welt ist, die man finden kann. Aber erinnerst du dich an die Geschichten, die du und die anderen mir erzählt haben? Tote Professoren, Schüler, die verschwinden, um nie wieder etwas von ihnen zu sehen oder zu hören; riesige, tödliche Schlangen durchstreifen die Hallen, die einen mit einen Blick töten können; Seelensaugende Dämonen ... "

"In Ordnung, Harry, ich verstehe!", sagte Daphne fast hart.

Aber Harry war noch nicht fertig. "Und jetzt gibt es dieses verdammte Trimagische Turnier, bei dem ahnungslose Leute, die nicht einmal im Schloss sind, wenn die Champions ausgewählt werden, hinein ziehen. Ich hätte viel davon übersehen können. Wirklich, ich hätte es tun können. Aber Hermine und euch anderen am Grund eines Sees, ohne auch nur einen von euch oder eure Eltern zu fragen, ob das in Ordnung war, überspannt den Bogen. Dazu kommt noch ein Schulleiter, der aufgrund der entsprechenden Gesetze damit durchkommt, ist das Fair?"

Hier musste Harry einfach den Kopf schütteln.

"Es war einfach zu viel, Daphne. Viel zu viel. Ich kann mich einfach nicht in Hogwarts aufhalten, wenn die Dinge so sind.", beendete er.

"Aber was ist mit uns? Susan, Hermine, Neville? Was ist mit mir?" Fragte Daphne. "Ich dachte, wir wären deine Freunde!"

Harry trat schnell vor und nahm ihre Hände in seine, den Umschlag zwischen ihnen zusammengedrückt.

"Das seid ihr! Das seid ihr. Ihr seid die ersten richtigen Freunde, die ich je hatte.", sagte Harry zu ihr.

"Warum willst du uns dann verlassen?" Fragte Daphne beunruhigt.

"Ich will dies nicht.", antwortete Harry schnell. "Ehrlich gesagt tue ich es nicht. Dies war eine der schwierigsten Entscheidungen, die ich je getroffen habe. Es ist nur ... ich fühle mich hier nicht sicher. Und so großartig wie ihr vier seid, überwiegt ihr nicht all das schlechte."

"Und das war dein Ticket?!", seufzte Daphne und hob die Hände, so dass der Umschlag stärker hervor gehoben wurde.

"Ja", antwortete Harry. "Aber es ist nur eine Chance. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie zugestimmt haben."

Daphne blickte wieder auf den Umschlag und zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. "Dann lass es uns herausfinden."

Harry nahm den Umschlag und zog Daphne herum, so dass sie neben ihm stand, wo sie gleichzeitig den Brief lesen konnte. Mit zitternden Händen brach er das Siegel und zog die dicken Pergamentstücke heraus, bevor er sie entfaltete.

 _Sehr geehrter Herr Potter,_

 _Vielen Dank für Ihren Brief an uns._

 _Ihre Vorstellung, Ihre Ausbildung bis zum Abschluss fortzusetzen, während sie ein Angestellter des rumänischen Drachenschutzgebiets sind, war äußerst unerwartet, da wir nicht erwartet hatten, dass Sie bereit wären, in einem Drachenreservat zu arbeiten, bis Ihre Ausbildung auf U.T.Z-Niveau abgeschlossen ist._

 _Obwohl wir im Reservat noch nie eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer eingesetzt haben, die gleichzeitig ausgebildet werden müssen (mit Ausnahme derer, die ihre Meisterschaft über magische Kreaturen anstreben), bedeuten Ihre einzigartigen Fähigkeiten, dass wir bereit sind, auf unsere üblichen Praktiken zu verzichten. Einen Parselmund in der Belegschaft zu haben, wird für unsere Arbeit nicht nur hier, sondern auf der ganzen Welt von großem Nutzen sein._

 _Leider sind wir nicht in der Lage, die Ausbildung eines unqualifizierten Zauberers selbst zu erledigen. Da ich dies weiß und auch weiß, dass jedes Drachenreservat auf der ganzen Welt Ihre Anstellung sucht, habe ich mich mit meinen Kollegen in Verbindung gesetzt und wir haben ein Gegenangebot für Sie zusammengestellt._

 _Wenn Sie eine Anstellung bei uns annehmen, wird Ihre Ausbildung in den einzelnen Fächern, die Sie angefragt haben, durch den Einsatz von Tutoren bis zu den U.T.Z abgeschlossen. Darüber hinaus müssen Sie Sprachunterricht in Rumänisch, Suaheli, Mongolisch und Spanisch, den Hauptsprachen aller Drachenreservate der Welt, erhalten._

 _Sie erhalten ein kleines Stipendium von fünfzig Galeonen pro Monat plus Unterkunft, Mahlzeiten, Reisekosten und natürlich Ihrer magischen Ausbildung._

 _Im Gegenzug werden Sie ein Berater auf Abruf sein, an den sich jedes der fünf Drachenreservate der Welt wenden kann, wenn ein Problem oder ein potenzielles Problem bei einem seiner Drachen oder bei einem der wilden Drachen auftritt, die noch gefunden werden können, in der Wildnis. Sie müssen jedoch mindestens einen Monat in jeden Drachenreservat leben._

 _Dieser Vertrag bleibt für die Dauer Ihrer Ausbildung gültig, bis Sie Ihre U.T.Z erhalten haben, sowie ein weiteres Jahr bei uns. Wenn Sie Ihr Studium der magischen Kreaturen fortsetzen möchten, sind wir natürlich bereit, dies zu berücksichtigen._

 _Wir hoffen, dass dieser Kompromiss Ihnen gefällt. Wir können nicht genug darauf hinweisen, welche Vorteile es haben wird, wenn jemanden mit ihren Qualifikation als Bereitschaftsberater für die Drachenreservate der Welt bereit stehen würde und wie sehr wir hoffen, dass Sie unseren Bedingungen zustimmen._

 _Wir erwarten Ihre Eule mit Ihrer Entscheidung._

 _Alexander Vellios  
Drachenführer des rumänischen Drachenschutzgebietes_

 _im Auftrag von:  
Des rumänischen Drachenschutzgebiets;  
Des Australischen Drachenreservats;  
Dem Aztekischen Drachenreservats  
Dem drakonischen Heiligtum von Tansania;  
Dem mongolische Drachenpark _

Harry las den Brief einmal durch, blinzelte hart und musste zurückgehen und ihn noch einmal lesen.

"Wow, Harry! Hast du das erwartet?" Fragte Daphne.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, seine Augen klebten immer noch am Pergament.

"Ich habe nur gefragt, ob ich meine Ausbildung fortsetzen könnte, wenn ich jetzt für sie arbeiten würde.", erklärte er.

"Das...", sagte Daphne und tippte auf das Pergament in Harry´s Hand. "Das ist viel mehr als nur das Lernen während der Arbeit."

"Ich weiß.", antwortete Harry. "Sie bieten mir die Arbeit mit allen Tutoren an, die ich bis zu meinen U.T.Z und darüber hinaus brauche."

"Plus ein zusätzliches Jahr.", fügte Daphne hinzu. "Das ist eine lange Zeit, Harry."

Harry sah zu ihr auf. "Was? Sechs Jahre? Sieben?"

"Eher sieben, wahrscheinlicher nur fünf oder sechs.", antwortete Daphne. "Sie wollen dich mindestens ein weiteres Jahr nach Abschluss deiner U.T.Z, was normalerweise sieben Jahre dauert, aber nach deinem Jahr hier, hast du das erste Jahr bereits abgeschlossen und das zweite Schuljahr bereits angefangen, so dass es einige Dinge aufheben würde."

"Das ist eine lange Zeit, um in einen Vertrag gebunden zu werden.", sagte Harry.

"Ja, aber denke an das, was du lernen wirst. Außerdem die vielen Reisen, die du unternehmen wirst.", antwortete Daphne. "Und ich würde mit dir wetten, dass du dich nicht nur auf die Reservate beschränken wirst. Du wirst überall dort landen, wo es auch Drachen in freier Wildbahn gibt."

Harry sah sie interessiert an. Jetzt, wo sie es erwähnte, erinnerte er sich, dass es immer noch Flecken auf der Welt gab, in denen wilde Drachen lebten, zum Beispiel in Wales, wo es einige Gemeine Walisische Grünlinge gab, eine der kleineren Arten von Drachen.

"GAAAHH!" Daphne weinte plötzlich und warf die Hände in die Luft. "Was mache ich? Ich sollte nicht versuchen, dich dazu zu überreden! Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst. Wenn du es tust, könnte es Jahre dauern, bis wir uns wiedersehen, wenn überhaupt."

Harry legte, was er hoffte, eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Hey, beruhige dich, Daphne. Ich habe das gerade erst verstanden. Ich habe mich noch nicht entschlossen, irgendwohin zu gehen. All das, ist", sagte er und betonte seinen Standpunkt, indem er das Pergament in der Luft schwenkte, "eine Option."

Dann sah sie zu ihm auf und Harry sah etwas in ihren Augen, dass er nicht richtig erkennen konnte.

"Eine Option?", wiederholte sie.

"Eine Option!", sagte Harry. "Ich habe dir gesagt, warum ich nicht hierher kommen will, und sogar erklärt, warum ich die magische Welt nicht so sehr mag. Dies ist eine Möglichkeit für mich, Magie zu lernen und gleichzeitig etwas Interessantes zu tun, etwas, das sonst kaum einer kann. Aber es gibt keinen Spielraum für mich, um meine normale Ausbildung fortzusetzen, und das möchte ich immer noch tun."

"Ja wirklich?" Fragte Daphne und klang interessiert. "Warum möchtest du das tun?"

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. "So sehr ich es mag, Magie zu lernen, war ich zu lange nicht in der magischen Welt, um es aufzugeben. Wenn ich daran arbeite, dann sollte ich nicht zu lange brauchen, um mein Abschluss zu machen. Ich meine, wenn ich wollte, könnte ich zur Universität gehen."

"Universität?" Wiederholte Daphne und runzelte die Nase. "Ich denke, das ähnelt einer Meisterschaft oder einer Lehre?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln und war sich nicht sicher. "Ich denke. Klingt ungefähr richtig."

"Bedeutet das, dass du die magische Welt eines Tages hinter dir lassen willst?" Fragte Daphne zögernd.

"Guter Gott, nein!" Rief Harry aus. "Ich liebe Magie. Und die Kobolde sagen mir, dass ich ein großes Portfolio habe, das ich verwalten muss. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es in der nicht-magischen Welt keine Drachen gibt, zumindest nicht außerhalb von Fantasy- Büchern. Nein, ich .. ich werde die magische Welt nicht verlassen. Ich möchte auch meine magische Ausbildung fortsetzen. Egal, ob ich dieses Angebot in Anspruch nehme oder eine andere magische Schule finde oder sogar Lehrer anheuere, ich mache weiter, bis ich meine Z.A.G und U.T.Z habe. Vielleicht versuche ich sogar, eine Art Meisterschaft zu machen. Wirklich, ich werde jahrelang studieren und lernen, wie man das magische und nicht-magische zusammen fügen kann. Ich muss gerade die beste Art, trainieren, beides zu handhaben. "

"Das ist gut, Harry. Ich bin froh, dass du dein Erbe nicht aufgeben wirst!", sagte Daphne.

Harry lächelte sie an.

"Außerdem gibt es noch viel mehr in der magischen Welt, die ich malen möchte, ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass ich mehr über Runen lernen und sie mit meinen Fähigkeiten in der Holzbearbeitung kombinieren möchte."

Daphne lehnte sich gegen die Wand zurück und nickte dem Pergament in seiner Hand zu. "Also, was wirst du deswegen tun?"

"Für jetzt nichts.", antwortete Harry. "Ich werde darüber nachdenken und ein paar andere Meinungen einholen und auch mehr über meine anderen Optionen erfahren. Wenn es darauf ankommt, gibt es keine Eile. Es ist nicht so, dass ich erst nach der dritten Aufgabe dieses verdammten Turniers gehen kann." __


	28. Desiring Harry Potter

**Kapitel 27 – Desiring Harry Potter**

 **14:35 Uhr**

 **Donnerstag, 30. März 1995**

 **Büro des Schulleiters, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Seine rechte Hand fuhr ununterbrochen durch seinen langen weißen Bart vom unteren Rand des Rings, der auf seiner Brust saß, die seinen Bart an Ort und Stelle hielt, bis hinunter zum dicken, groben Haar.

Sein Stuhl war derzeit von seinem Schreibtisch weggedreht, so dass der Insasse die beeindruckende Aussicht sehen konnte, die dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts verliehen wurde. Von hier aus waren große Flächen des Geländes zu sehen, darunter auch ein Teil des Schwarzen Sees. Derzeit war der riesige Tintenfisch, dabei zu faulenzen und nutzte seine vielen Tentakeln, um sich in einer bizarren Nachahmung des Rückenschlags vorwärts zu bewegen.

Etwas weiter entfernt lag der Verbotene Wald, die dichten Baumkronen hinderten jeden daran, die Geheimnisse zu sehen, die er bewahrte. Und wenn man genau hinschauen wollte, war ein halbes Dutzend Dächer zu sehen, das einzige Zeichen des friedlichen Dorfes Hogsmeade.

Obwohl Albus in diese Richtung blickte, sah er nichts davon. Stattdessen dachte er über das Schuljahr nach, das schnell verging.

Dies war definitiv ein denkwürdiges Jahr gewesen. Es war viele, viele Jahre her, seit Hogwarts ausländische Schüler aufgenommen hatte. Tatsächlich war es lange vor Albus 'Zeit auf der Burg. Die Schüler und Mitarbeiter der Beauxbatons Akademie für Magie und des Durmstrang-Instituts hatten äußerlich im alten Schloss die Nase hochgezogen. Aber Albus hatte ihre wahren Gedanken und Gefühle gesehen: Sie waren beeindruckt. Und wirklich, wie könnten sie es nicht sein?

Die Wiederbelebung des Trimagischen Turniers war ursprünglich nicht Albus 'Idee gewesen, aber sobald er es gehört hatte, war er auf den Hippogreifen gesprungen. Es war genau das, was ein großer Führer der magischen Welt brauchte, um die magische Welt in Richtung Frieden, Harmonie und bessere Freundschaften zu führen. Sicher, das Turnier war ursprünglich aufgrund der hohen Verletzungsrate und der Sterblichkeitsrate verworfen worden, aber mit den richtigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wurden diese Risiken auf die Bedeutungslosigkeit reduziert.

Und nicht nur die internationalen Beziehungen wurden gepflegt, sondern es war auch dank dem Trimagischen Turnier gelungen, ein verlorenes Kind in die magische Welt zurückzuholen.

 _Harry Potter._

Das bloße Denken an den Jungen brachten in dem uralten Zauberer gemischte Gefühle hervor. Auf der einen Seite brachte die Rückkehr des Jungen-der-überlebt-hat, eine enorme Befriedigung.

Es war viel spekuliert worden, als er vor vier Jahren nicht in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war. Eine der häufigsten Fragen war damals, ob der Junge noch am Leben war. Und als Albus diese Frage beantwortet hatte, mit der Aussage, dass der Junge bei seinen Muggel- Verwandten gesund und glücklich war, war die Öffentlichkeit empört, als der junge Harry von ihnen ferngehalten wurde. In der Öffentlichkeit wurde viel darüber gemurrt, dass der junge Held aufgrund der eigenen Gesetze von seinem anbetenden Publikum ferngehalten wurde.

Und jetzt, wo er hier in Hogwarts war und Albus den jungen Mann sehen konnte, in den das Kind seiner alten Freunde hineingewachsen war, war Albus sehr erfreut und stolz. Der Junge sah keine Trennung innerhalb seiner Altersgenossen und behandelte jeden und alles gleich. Und während die Tatsache, dass der junge Harry seinen Platz in Hogwarts noch nicht einnehmen musste, um in eines der berühmten Häuser geordnet zu werden, hatte er dazu beigetragen, die Kluft zwischen den Häusern zu überwinden, und ermutigte sogar andere, dasselbe zu tun.

Aber in letzter Zeit war das größte Gefühl, das Albus dem Jungen gegenüber empfand, Frustration. Harry Potter war Der-Junge-der-lebt; Er war der Held der magischen Welt und er hatte noch nicht einmal begonnen, sich seinem wahren Schicksal zu stellen, einem Schicksal, dem er sich nur ungern zu stellen schien. Bei allen bisherigen Turnieraufgaben hatte der junge Harry alles getan, um das Nötigste zu tun, um seine Magie zu bewahren. Selbst das, man offensichtlich seine beste Freundin in Hogwarts auf den Grund des Schwarzen See´s versenkt hatte, hatte ihn wenig motiviert.

Und es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Harry´s magische Ausbildung fehlte. Nach allem, was Albus gehört hatte, kam er bemerkenswert schnell voran.

Als er wusste, was er tat, wusste Albus, dass er eine Entscheidung treffen musste: wäre es besser, Harry zu erzählen, was ihm in Zukunft bevorsteht? Wenn dies der Fall wäre, könnte der Junge vielleicht motiviert sein, auf die Erfüllung seines Schicksals hinzuarbeiten. Selbst wenn er beschloss etwas zu erzählen oder anzudeuten, wurde die Frage natürlich, wie viel sollte er ihm sagen?

Zum Glück war noch die dritte Aufgabe gekommen, und Albus hatte bereits ein paar Tricks im Ärmel, um den Jungen in die Richtung zu bewegen, in die er wollte. Danach, ja, danach könnte eine Entscheidung getroffen werden.

"Albus? Hast du die Nachrichten gehört?"

Als Albus zurück in die Gegenwart kam, drehte er seinen Stuhl herum und durchsuchte die Porträts früherer Schulleiter an den Wänden nach dem, das gesprochen hatte. Der eifrige Ausdruck in Gladys Fillimeister´s Gesicht machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass sie es war, die ihn gerufen hatte.

Gladys war einer der am meisten geschätzten Informanten von Albus am Puls der Schule. Sie lief immer von einem Porträt zum anderen, durch die ganze Schule, verbreitete mit den anderen Porträits den Klatsch und fand heraus, was die Schüler dachten, sagten und taten. Natürlich, wie bei allen Klatschweibern, benötigte es oft ein bisschen sorgfältiger Filterung, um zur Wahrheit zu gelangen, aber es war ein Zeitvertreib, den Albus genoss.

"Was wäre das für eine Nachricht, Gladys?" Fragte Albus.

"Die Nachrichten über den Potter-Jungen.", antwortete Gladys eifrig.

Ein kurzes Stirnrunzeln kreuzte Albus Gesicht, bevor er seine Gesichtszüge zu einem Anschein von Interesse machte.

"Nein. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich das Neueste über den jungen Harry gehört habe.", sagte er.

"Nun, es scheint, dass dem Jungen ein Job im Drachenreservat angeboten wurde!" Rief Gladys aus.

"Ja wirklich?" Antwortete Albus. "Welches Drachenreservat wäre das?"

"Alle von ihnen!" Antwortete sie.

"Alle von ihnen?" Wiederholte Albus ungläubig.

"In der Tat.", bestätigte Gladys und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, haben sie sich zusammengetan, um ihm einen Job anzubieten, der zwischen ihnen hin und her geht und seine Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit dem Parsel beinhaltet."

"Ich muss sagen, dass das schwer zu glauben ist, Gladys. Harry ist noch einige Jahre davon entfernt, seine Z.A.G zu nehmen, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich die Drachenreservate an einem ungeübten Jungen interessieren, unabhängig von seinen Sprachkenntnissen.", kommentierte Albus.

"Aber das ist das Ding, Albus.", antwortete Gladys. "Sie bieten ihm Tutoren an, um seine Ausbildung neben den Beruf zu beenden!"

Albus nickte und seine Hand bewegte sich erneut, um seinen Bart zu streicheln.

"Hast du gehört, was Harry´s Antwort ist?" fragte er dann.

"Nach dem, was Glinda mir gesagt hat, scheint er interessiert zu sein. Sehr offenbar, laut seinen Freunden.", antwortete Gladys.

"Aber er hat noch nichts unterschrieben?" Fragte Albus und beugte sich vor.

"Noch nicht. Es scheint, dass er noch in Verhandlungen ist.", antwortete Gladys. "Aber er wäre ein Narr, wen er . Wie oft kommt ein Angebot wie dieses auf? Ich weiß, wie sehr Sie sich darauf gefreut haben, dass der Potter-Junge hier ist, aber ich kann ihn nicht bleiben sehen."

"Danke, Gladys. Wenn Sie noch etwas hören, lassen Sie es mich sofort wissen.", antwortete Albus und entließ seine Vorgängerin.

Wieder einmal drehte Albus seinen Stuhl herum und starrte aus dem Fenster auf das Gelände von Hogwarts, tief in Gedanken versunken.

Wenn Harry dieses Angebot akzeptierte, könnte es sein, dass er sich jahrelang der magischen Welt in Großbritannien entzog. Und Albus war überzeugt, dass er bald gebraucht würde. Bislang hatte Tom sich zurück gehalten, aber er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Hilfe für das übriggebliebene seines alten Schülers kam und die Konsequenzen davon, waren zu katastrophal, um darüber nachzudenken.

Und obwohl es für Harry gut war, ein paar Abenteuer zu haben, um die Lektionen und das Temperament zu lernen, das er brauchen würde, war es undenkbar, aus der kontrollierten Umgebung von Hogwarts zu verschwinden. Wenn der Junge Abenteuer wollte, war das in Ordnung, aber Albus wusste, dass Hogwarts alle Abenteuer und das Training anbot, die er brauchte, besonders mit ihm, um ihn auf dem Weg zu begleiten.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **20.20 Uhr (Ortszeit)**

 **Dienstag, 11. April 1995**

 **Büro des Obersten Drachenhüter´s, Rumänisches Drachenschutzgebiet**

"Sie wollten mich sehen, Boss?" Fragte Charlie Weasley und steckte den Kopf in die offene Tür.

"Weasley, ja", antwortete Alexander Vellios, der leitende Drachenhüter des rumänischen Drachenschutzgebiets.

Aufgrund der Antwort durchquerte Charlie den unordentlichen Raum und setzte sich.

Es stand ihm eigentlich nur ein Platz zur Verfügung. Der andere, wie der zusätzliche Tisch, der sich über die Länge des Raumes und die darüber liegende Wand erstreckte, war mit allerlei Drachenartikeln übersät. Es gab Karten des Heiligtums; Mappen in Hülle und Fülle über jeden Drachen im Reservat, an denen Pergamentstücke hängen. Berichte, die detailliert beschreiben, wie viel Nahrung die Drachen aßen. Skizzen von Lebensräumen, ganz zu schweigen von einem halben Dutzend Drachenzähnen und Dracheneierschalen, die überall verstreut sind.

"Ich habe einen Brief von diesem Potter-Jungen bekommen, den Sie empfohlen haben.", begann Alexander.

Er war nie einer, der unnötig auf den Busch klopfen würde, in der Tat, er hätte ihn beinahe öfter gefeuert, als irgendjemand wusste. Wenn Sie jedoch mit Tieren zwanzig bis hundertfacher Größe und Gewicht zu tun hatten, half ihnen die Entschlossenheit, ihre Gliedmaßen zu erhalten, ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Leben. Und Alexander war nicht umsonst der Oberste Drachenhüter.

"Hat Harry akzeptiert?" Fragte Charlie eifrig.

Alexander grunzte. "Noch nicht. Will wohl ein paar Punkte verhandeln, nicht wahr?"

Charlie´s Augen wanderten zu dem Brief, den er zwischen Alexanders fleischigen Armen auf dem Schreibtisch sehen konnte.

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Harry etwas Unerwünschtes will.", sagte Charlie. "Er schien ein ziemlich lockerer Typ zu sein, als ich ihn traf."

Wieder grunzte Alexander.

"Da Sie den Jungen kennen, dachte ich, ich würde Ihre Gedanken darüber bekommen, wonach er verlangt.", sagte Alexander.

"Ich habe ihn nur ein paar Mal getroffen.", erinnerte Charlie seinen Chef.

"Ja, aber Sie haben eine Menge Brüder, die mit ihm zur Schule gehen, also haben Sie wahrscheinlich den besten Draht zu ihm.", antwortete Alexander.

Charlie nickte. Das konnte nicht geleugnet werden. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er Brite war und im Reservat nur drei britische Hüter waren.

"Was will Harry verhandeln?" Fragte Charlie.

"Erstens will er nur bis zu seinen Z.A.G vertraglich gebunden sein, anstatt ein Jahr nach seinen U.T.Z, wie wir es Ihm angeboten haben.", begann Alexander, nahm den Brief auf und überflog ihn. "Obwohl er sagt, er wäre bereit, danach erneut zu verhandeln, wenn sowohl er als auch die Reservate daran interessiert sind, dass er weiter bleibt."

Charlie nickte. "Ich kann seinen Standpunkt verstehen. Das würde ihn immer noch für drei oder vier Jahre an uns binden und ich bin sicher, dass wir ihm eine gute Erfahrung geben könnten, um ihn zum bleiben zu bewegen."

Alexander hat darauf nicht geantwortet, stattdessen sprach er den nächsten Punkt an.

"Hier heißt es auch, dass er etwas Zeit braucht, um sein Abitur durch ein Briefstudium abzuschließen, obwohl er bereit ist, diesen Teil seiner Ausbildung selbst zu bezahlen." Alexander sah dann zu dem in Großbritannien geborenen Zauberer auf. "Was zur Hölle ist ein Abitur?"

Charlie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu erinnern, wo er diesen Begriff schon einmal gehört hatte.

"Ich denke, das hat etwas mit dem britischen Muggel- Ausbildungssystem zu tun.", sagte Charlie. "Ich kann mich irgendwie an meinen Vater erinnern, er leitet zusammen mit dem britischen Ministerium die Abteilung für Missbrauch von Muggel- Artefakten und erwähnte dies einmal."

Wieder grunzte Alexander.

"Der Rest ist das übliche Zeug: Bezahlung, Freizeit, so etwas.", sagte Alexander. "Aber was ich wissen will, ist: Ist der Junge es wert? Alle Reservate werden eine Menge Gold für ihn ausgeben, was mit seiner Ausbildung und seinen Portschlüsseln auf der ganzen Welt zu tun haben wird. Die Reserven haben viel Gold übrig. Ja, wir könnten es für eine Unterzeichnung von mindestens sieben Jahren rechtfertigen, aber nur für vier oder so?"

"Sehen Sie mal, Boss, ich denke, Harry ist es wert.", sagte Charlie. "Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, wie die Drachen waren, als er bei ihm war, die vier von ihnen forderten seine Aufmerksamkeit und wir mussten ihn zweimal in die Ställe kommen lassen, damit er mit ihnen reden konnte. Nicht zu vergessen, so gelang es Harry, den chinesischen Feuerball zu beruhigen, nachdem die meisten ihrer Eier in der Ersten Aufgabe zerstört worden waren, und danach brachte er bei seiner eigenen Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers, Ramaranth dazu, ihm das Ei aus ihrem Nest zu geben, während die anderen Champions die Aufgabe anders angingen, was wird er dann noch erreichen?"

"Außerdem, wann war das letzte Mal, dass eines der Reservate einen Parselmund hatte? Sie wissen genau wie ich, wie selten sie sind und die australischen und indischen Ministerien neigen dazu, sie sich zu schnappen, um sich um ihre Schlangenprobleme zu kümmern. Wir können ihn jetzt holen und ihn den Drachen der Welt vorstellen. Ich wette, wir werden ihn bis an sein Lebensende hier halten können."

Alexander lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, seine dunkelbraunen Augen verengten sich, als er über Charlies Rede nachdachte. Es war alles, was Charlie tun konnte, um bei einer solchen Prüfung stillzustehen. Schließlich, nach einigen Sekunden, nickte Alexander scharf und setzte sich wieder auf.

"Vielleicht muss ich den Jungen treffen und selbst ein bisschen von ihm lernen.", erklärte er. "Und wenn es sich lohnt, dann stimme ich zu, mit ihm neu zu verhandeln."

"Die dritte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers ist Ende nächsten Monats. Wenn Sie dann dorthin gehen, könnten Sie Harry in Aktion sehen.", schlug Charlie vor.

"Keine schlechte Idee, Weasley.", sagte Alexander. "Ich könnte das einfach tun."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **10:45 Uhr**

 **Samstag, 16. April 1995**

 **Büro des Schulleiter´s, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Albus wartete die richtige Zeit und kurz bevor er wusste, dass das Klopfen kommen würde, rief er.

"Komm rein, Harry!"

Die Tür zum Büro öffnete sich und ein verwirrter Harry Potter trat ein. Es hat Albus immer amüsiert, als er diesen Ausdruck in den Gesichtern seines Besuchers sah. Und es tat nicht weh, dass es seinen Ruf als mächtiger Zauberer stärkte, der immer genau wusste, was los war.

Als Harry den Raum durchquerte, musste sich Albus erneut dazu zwingen, aufgrund des tiefgrünen Mantels über den steifen grauen Hosen und dem Hemd, das Harry trug, nicht zu seufzen. Der Junge sollte das Schwarz von Hogwarts tragen, vorzugsweise mit den roten und goldenen Akzenten von Gryffindor. Hoffentlich würde das noch passieren. Dieses Treffen sollte ihm einen Hinweis darauf geben, wie viel Arbeit er dafür leisten musste.

"Wie geht es dir, mein Junge?" Fragte Albus als Harry vor seinem Schreibtisch saß. "Zitronenbonbon?"

"Mir geht es gut, danke, Schulleiter.", antwortete Harry und hielt eine Hand hoch, um die angebotene Schüssel abzulehnen.

"Du scheinst dich hier in Hogwarts gut eingelebt zu haben?!", kommentierte Albus.

"Ja, ich denke schon.", antwortete Harry. "Ich habe auf jeden Fall ein paar gute Freunde gefunden."

"Ah, ja, es gibt nichts befriedigenderes, als mit Freunden Spaß zu haben und mit ihnen zusammen zu sein.", antwortete Albus und seine funkelnden blauen Augen und einem Lächeln.

Harry lächelte nur und Albus wusste, dass er sich fragte, warum er heute gebeten wurde, hierher zu kommen.

"Während das Jahr sich dem Ende neigt,", begann Albus. "dachte ich, dass es klug wäre, mit dir darüber zu sprechen, wie sich deine Ausbildung in diesem Jahr entwickelt hat. Ich habe hier einen Bericht von fast all deinen Lehrern, der deine Fortschritte beschreibt."

Daraufhin setzte sich Harry auf seinen Stuhl, Eifer in jeder Linie seines Körpers, war zu sehen.

"Nach allen Berichten hast du das Magische Studium so aufgenommen, wie ein Niffler etwas Glitzerndes.", kommentierte Albus.

"Ich habe es wirklich genossen,", lächelte Harry. "und die Lehrer waren großartig, ganz zu schweigen von der Hilfe, die Daphne, Neville, Hermine und Susan mir gegeben haben."

"Ja, diese vier sind wundervolle Schüler, von denen jeder so hell ist wie die anderen, mit denen du gelernt hast.", kommentierte Albus. "Nun, gehen wir sie durch?"

Bei Harry´s eifrigem Nicken fuhr er fort.

"Mal sehen, zuerst Zauberkunst. Professor Flitwick hat einen ziemlich glühenden Bericht über deine Fähigkeiten geschrieben, insbesondere darüber, dass du eine Menge deiner Zauber Stablos gelernt hast, sowie mit einem Zauberstab. Er schätzt das, am ende des Schuljahres die Ausbildung des zweiten Schuljahres beendet sein sollte. "

"Zauberkunst ist eines meiner Lieblingsthemen,", stellte Harry fest. "und Professor Flitwick ist großartig."

"Als nächstes kommt Verwandlung.", sagte Albus und legte ein Stück Pergament beiseite, um das nächste auf dem kleinen Stapel vor ihm aufzuheben. "Professor McGonagall ist sehr zufrieden mit deinen Fortschritten, was unter uns beiden ein großes Lob von ihr ist, und schätzt, dass du dich auf einem ähnlichen Niveau befindest wie in Zauberkunst."

Er wartete, bis Harry bestätigend nickte, bevor er mit dem nächsten Bericht fortfuhr.

"Professor Sprout hat angedeutet, dass dein Wissen über Kräuterkunde zuweilen überraschend fortgeschritten ist."

"Ich denke, das hat viel mit Neville zu tun.", gab Harry zu. "Es scheint nichts zu geben, was er nicht weiß, wenn es um Pflanzen geht."

Albus lächelte bei Harry´s Geständnis. "Auf jeden Fall ist Mr. Longbottom´s Wissen von Vorteil. Zwischen dem, was er an dich weitergegeben hat, und deiner Arbeit mit Professor Sprout bist du bereits kurz vor der Hälfte des Lehrplans vom zweiten Schuljahr, und bereits teilweise am Anfang des dritten Schuljahrs."

Er nahm den nächsten Bericht zur Hand. "Dein Fortschritt in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist ebenfalls erfreulich. Professor Moody hat sie als _"angemessen"_ bezeichnet, eine weitere eher zweideutige Aussage, das tatsächlich ein großes Lob ist und er besteht darauf, dass er dich durch den Lehrplan des zweiten Schuljahres bringt, bis zum Ende des Schuljahres."

Albus legte das Pergament beiseite, bevor er die nächsten zwei nebeneinander legte.

"Leider bist du weder in der Astronomie noch in der Geschichte der Magie so weit fortgeschritten.", sagte er, bevor er eine Hand hob. "Bitte verstehe mich nicht falsch, du kommst immer noch wunderbar schnell voran. Am Ende des Schuljahres wirst du wohl jedoch nur den Lehrplan des ersten Schuljahres abgeschlossen haben."

Harry zuckte bei den Informationen mit den Schultern. "Sie sind nicht meine Lieblingsthemen."

Albus nickte verständnisvoll. "In Bezug auf deinen Fortschritten in Zaubertränke bin ich nicht sicher, wo sie in Bezug auf einer Ausbildung in Hogwarts stehen würden. Da du anstelle von Professor Snape einen Privatlehrer eingestellt hast, konnte ich keinen vollständigen Bericht über deine Fortschritte erhalten."

"Das ist in Ordnung.", antwortete Harry. "Madame Walker sagt, dass sie mit meinem Fortschritt zufrieden ist und sogar einige ihrer Erwartungen übertroffen wurden."

"Das freut mich zu hören.", erklärte Albus diplomatisch. "Wir kommen jetzt zu deinen Wahlfächern. Wie du dich sicherlich erinnern wirst, werden diese Fächer erst im dritten Jahr in Hogwarts angeboten. Als du mit der Ausbildung in diesen Fächern begonnen hast, lagst du nur ein Jahr hinter einen Mitschülern zurück."

Auf Harry´s Nicken legte Albus drei Pergamentstücke nebeneinander.

"Wenn du mit dem Tempo fort fährst, dass du aktuell hast, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass du bereit bist, Ende des nächsten Jahres deine Z.A.G in Alte Runen, Arithmantik und die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu nehmen. Zeitgleich mit deinen Mitschülern. "

"Hermine sagt, dass ich dann auch den Z.A.G in Muggel- Kunde machen kann.", sagte Harry.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du dieses Thema auch studiert hast, Harry?" Sagte Albus und schaute den Jungen über seiner Halbmondbrille an.

"Ja, nun ja, Hermine sagt, dass ich diesen Z.A.G auch nehmen kann, wenn ich nicht magisch erzogen wurde.", antwortete Harry. "Die einzige Sache ist, sicherzustellen, dass ich das Buch ein- oder zweimal durchgelesen habe, um zu verstehen, wie magische Menschen nicht-magische Menschen und die Welt sehen, in der sie leben."

"Ein ausgezeichneter Vorschlag,", stellte Albus fest, "und die Tatsache, dass du deine verschiedenen Z.A.G zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten nehmen wirst, ist in diesem Fall ein Bonus, viel weniger Prüfungen, auf die du dich gleichzeitig konzentrieren musst.

"Nun, in Bezug auf deine Z.A.G, habe ich es mir erlaubt, mit deinen verschiedenen Professoren zu sprechen, mit Ausnahme von Madam Walker natürlich, darüber, wann du bereit wärst, deine Prüfungen abzulegen."

Harry setzte sich etwas gerader auf und Albus wusste, dass er ein begeistertes Publikum hatte.

"Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, sind die Professoren Babbling, Vector und Raue-Pritsche der Meinung, dass du keine Probleme haben wirst, Ende nächsten Jahres an den Z.A.G Prüfungen in den jeweiligen Fächern teilzunehmen."

"Zusammen mit Muggel- Kunde", fügte Harry hinzu.

"In der Tat, Harry, zusammen mit den Muggel- Kunde", lächelte Albus. "Wenn du bereit bist, während der nächsten Ferien zusätzliche Arbeit zu leisten, ist es vernünftig zu glauben, dass du im nächsten Jahr bereit bist, deine Z.A.G in Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Kräuterkunde abzulegen und die Z.A.G in Astronomie und Geschichte der Magie im Jahr darauf. "

"Das hört sich nicht so schlecht an.", kommentierte Harry.

"Eigentlich ziemlich bemerkenswert.", konterte Albus. "In nur vier Jahren elf Fächer mit ordentlichen Z.A.G absolviert zu haben, ist einfach erstaunlich und ein Beweis für den erstaunlichen jungen Mann, der du bist."

"Danke, Sir.", antwortete Harry und senkte den Kopf.

"Hogwarts wird in der Tat sehr glücklich sein, wenn du nächstes Jahr als Schüler hier sein wirst.", sagte Albus.

"Hmm", antwortete Harry unverbindlich.

"Hast du Fragen zu deiner bisherigen Ausbildung, Harry?" Fragte Albus.

"Nein, Sir", antwortete er.

"In diesem Fall werde ich dich nicht weiter aufhalten. Es gibt noch viel von diesem schönen Frühlingstag, an dem du dich erfreuen kannst.", lächelte Albus.

"Danke, Sir", antwortete Harry und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

Albus sah zu, wie er aus dem Raum ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss, bevor er sich auf die Ellbogen lehnen konnte.

Dieses Treffen war nicht so vielversprechend, wie er gehofft hatte.

Albus hatte die richtigen Fragen gestellt, um Harry dazu zu bringen, über seine Freunde und seine zukünftige Ausbildung in Hogwarts nachzudenken, und das war genug, um eine leichte Legimentik Untersuchung durchzuführen. Und nichts von dem, was er sah, war gut. Es schien, dass der junge Harry sich auf das Angebot konzentrierte, von dem Gladys ihm ursprünglich erzählt hatte. Nicht einmal Harry´s starke Gefühle gegenüber einer bestimmten Freundin schienen so, als würde es ausreichen, um ihn hier in Hogwarts zu behalten, geschweige denn in Großbritannien.

Albus weigerte sich jedoch, zu verzweifeln oder nachzugeben. Es gab noch etwas Zeit. Es wurden noch keine Verträge unterzeichnet, was ihm die Gelegenheit gab, Harry´s Meinung zu ändern und ihn auf den Kurs zurückzubringen, den er gehen musste. Es ging einfach darum, von hier aus den richtigen Weg zu finden.


	29. Running Into Some Hurdles

**Kapitel 28 - Running Into Some Hurdles**

 **Sonntag, 24. April 1995**

 **Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten**

 _Der-Junge-der-Lebt, um Großbritannien zu verlassen?  
von Rita Kimmkorn_

 _Der Junge, der überlebt hat, Harry Potter, war schon immer ein Rätsel für die magische Welt. Nach den Ereignissen vom 31. Oktober 1991, wurde Harry Potter vor uns versteckt, irgendwo in der Muggel- Welt deponiert, offenbar "zu seiner Sicherheit"._

 _Wir alle erwarteten, dass er vor fast vier Jahren zu uns zurückkehrte, um seine magische Ausbildung an der Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu beginnen, aber aufgrund der Muggel, mit denen er zusammenlebte, geschah dies nicht. Stattdessen wurde Harry Potter allein gelassen und von unserer Regierung im Stich gelassen, um sich in der Muggel- Welt zu behaupten._

 _Schließlich kehrte Harry Potter aufgrund einer Unregelmäßigkeit mit dem Feuerkelch in die Magische Welt zurück, um am Trimagischen Turnier als Vierter Champion teilzunehmen. Jede Neuigkeit seit diesem Tag letzten November hat gezeigt, dass Der-Junge-der-lebt, die Erwartungen erfüllt hat, die wir an ihn haben, er schreitet schnell in seinen magischen Studium voran und fand auch schnell Freunde._

 _Harry Potters Leistung beim Trimagischen Turnier war jedoch unkonventionell, um es gelinde auszudrücken._

 _Er beendete die erste Aufgabe, eine Aufgabe, bei der man ein goldenes Ei aus dem Nest eines weiblichen Ungarischen Hornschwanz Drachen holen musste, indem er demonstrierte, dass er Parsel spricht, eine Fähigkeit, die normalerweise das Kennzeichen eines dunklen Zauberers ist (eine Zusammenfassung von Harry Potter´s Leistungen in der ersten Ausgabe finden Sie auf Seite 5). Und um die zweite Aufgabe abzuschließen, bezahlte Harry Potter einen Meer-Menschen, um seine Geisel für ihn zu holen (siehe Seite 6)._

 _Und jetzt, als sich die dritte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers nähert, hat diese Reporterin die verblüffende Tatsache aufgedeckt, dass Harry Potter, Der-Junge-der-Lebt, Großbritannien zum Abschluss des Turniers aufgeben will._

 _Wohin geht er? Was ist mit seiner Ausbildung? Was hat er vor? Das sind alles gute Fragen, von denen ich weiß, dass sie sich alle das fragen._

 _Die Antwort, liebe Leser, ist, dass Harry Potter ernsthaft erwägt, zu einem Drachenreservat zu gehen, um zu lernen, ein Drachenhüter zu werden!_

 _Es scheint, dass gerade die Fähigkeit, die wir am fragwürdigsten an dem Jungen-der-Lebt finden, die Tatsache, dass er Parsel sprechen kann, genau das ist, was die Drachenhüter der Welt auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hat. Sie haben dem jungen Harry einen Vertrag angeboten, in dem er seine Ausbildung abschließen kann, während er um die Welt reist, um mit Drachen zu arbeiten!_

 _Soweit es der Reporterin bekannt ist, wurden noch keine Verträge unterzeichnet. Es besteht also immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass Der-Junge-der-lebt beschließt, seine Ausbildung in Hogwarts abzuschließen. Ich bitte Sie, als Leser, alles zu tun, um den jungen Harry zu ermutigen, dort zu bleiben, wo er hingehört, innerhalb der magischen Gemeinschaft hier in Großbritannien, jetzt wo er zurückgekehrt ist. Unsere Ikone zu verlieren, nachdem er vor kurzem zu uns zurückgekehrt war, wäre wirklich eine Tragödie._

 _Seien Sie versichert, dass ich Sie über jede Entscheidung, die Der-Junge-der-Lebt, hinsichtlich seiner Zukunft trifft, auf dem Laufenden halten werde._

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **9:15 Uhr**

 **Sonntag, 24. April 1995**

 **Büro des Ministers für Magie, London**

"Ist es wahr?" Schnappte Cornelius Fudge, der Zauberei-Minister, und schlug seine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten zwischen seinen beiden Untergebenen auf den Tisch.

Ludo Bagman beugte sich vor, um herauszufinden, worauf der Minister sich bezog. Sein Gegenüber Bartemius Crouch dagegen zuckte nicht so sehr zusammen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er den fraglichen Artikel bereits gesehen hatte und genau diese Frage erwartet hatte.

"Aus dem, was ich aus Dumbledore´s Verwirrung ableiten konnte, ja.", antwortete Bartemius.

"Du hast schon mit Dumbledore gesprochen?" Fragte Cornelius und lehnte sich etwas zurück.

"Vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde.", bestätigte Bartemius.

"Und Dumbledore sagt, dass es wahr ist, dass Harry Potter beabsichtigt, Großbritannien für ein Drachenreservat zu verlassen?" Fragte Cornelius.

"Es scheint, dass ein Angebot gemacht wurde, aber noch kein Vertrag unterzeichnet wurde. Dumbledore glaubt, dass es auch nicht unterzeichnet wird.", erklärte Bartemius.

"Er wird nicht unterschreiben?" Fragte Cornelius hoffnungsvoll. "Ist er sich da sicher?"

Bartemius hob den Blick und hob ein kleines Stirnrunzeln. "Er schlussfolgerte so viel, aber als ich ihn drängte, gab er keinen Grund an, warum er glaubte, dass der Vertrag nicht unterschrieben werden würde."

Jetzt war es an Cornelius, die Stirn zu runzeln. Er hatte sich mit dem listigen Politiker genug auseinandergesetzt, um zu wissen, dass wann immer Dumbledore Phrasen wie _"Ich glaube"_ und _"es scheint nicht"_ und seinen alter Favoriten _"Für das größere Wohl"_ verwendet, er einfach für die Massen sprach, ohne wirklich etwas zu sagen.

"Bei Merlins Bart! Also könnte es immer noch passieren, wir könnten immer noch Den-Jungen-der-Lebt, verlieren?" Fragte Cornelius. "Kann Potter das tun? Was ist mit dem Vertrag, den er mit uns unterzeichnet hat? Haben wir nicht dafür gesorgt, dass er ein gut ausgebildetes Mitglied der Gesellschaft wurde, um seine Zauber-Stab-Rechte zu behalten?"

"Nun ja...", antwortete Ludo und schaute aus dem Artikel auf. "Wir haben nie angegeben, wie und wo er seine magische Ausbildung abschließen muss, nur dass er nicht nur seine Z.A.G absolvieren muss, sondern auch seine U.T.Z."

"Auf diese Weise konnten wir Mister Potter nach Hogwarts bringen, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig zur gleichen Zeit als Champion weigerte, Schüler zu werden. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Mister Potter in der Lage war, seinen eigenen Lehrer für Zaubertränke einzustellen. anstelle von Professor Snape, der schon in Hogwarts ist .", sagte Bartemius.

"Das kann nicht erlaubt werden!", sagte Cornelius und schlug auf den Artikel zwischen den drei Männern. "Harry Potter, Der-Junge-der-Lebt, verlässt Großbritannien. Das ist eine Unverschämtheit! Die Öffentlichkeit würde uns auf den Scheiterhaufen verbrennen, wenn wir ihm erlaubten zu gehen. Nein. Tut was immer nötig ist, damit der Junge den Vertrag nicht unterzeichnet und in Großbritannien bleibt!"

Bartemius und Ludo sahen sich an und hofften, dass der jeweils andere eine Idee hatte, wie er die Aufgabe erledigen sollte, die sie gerade bekommen hatten.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **8:30 Uhr**

 **Freitag, 29. April 1995**

 **Die Große Halle, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Der plötzliche Zustrom der Posteulen hatte Harry zusammen mit den meisten anderen am Hufflepuff- Tisch, an dem er gerade frühstückte überrascht, und er sah auf. Dutzende und aber dutzende von Eulen aller Arten, Größen und Farben drangen durch die verzauberten Postfenster ein, ehe sie die Große Halle umrundeten und nach dem Empfänger des Briefes suchten, die sie abliefern mussten.

Als er nicht weniger als dreißig Eulen auf ihn zufliegen sah, fiel Harry´s Kopf mit einem schweren Schlag auf den Tisch und verpasste knapp seine Schüssel mit Brei.

"Sechs Tage!", protestierte seine gedämpfte Stimme. "Seit diesem verdammten Artikel sind sechs Tage vergangen. Sicher gibt es da draußen noch etwas Neues, nicht wahr?"

"Tut mir leid, Harry.", sagte Susan, als sie ihn auf die Schulter tätschelte. Die Stimme klang belustigt. "Aber du bist Der-Junge-der-überlebt-hat. Nichts ist wertvoller als das. Wir haben es dir gesagt."

Das Klappern und kirren des Geschirrs und des Bestecks, auf dem gelandet wurde, und das wachsende Geräusch der Flügelklappen ließen ihn seinen Kopf heben. Jeder der Eulen kämpfte um Aufmerksamkeit, jeder starrte seinen Nachbar an, als sie versuchten, Harry dazu zu bringen, seinen wichtigsten Brief zuerst entgegen zu nehmen. Mit einem Seufzer griff er nach der nächsten Eule und begann den Brief von deren Bein zu lösen.

Zum Glück schlossen sich Susan, Hannah und ein paar der näheren Huffelpuff´s an, genau wie sie oder ihre Mitschüler an anderen Tischen während der ganzen Woche, um den Tisch so schnell wie möglich abzuräumen.

Jeden Tag in dieser Woche waren Dutzende und aber dutzende Briefe an Harry geschickt worden. Der Montag war der größte mit knapp hundert Briefen, die an ihn gerichtet waren. Und jeder einzelne stammte von einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer, der diesen verdammten Artikel gelesen hatte und ihm seine Gedanken mitteilen wollte.

Die meisten waren sehr schmeichelhaft und forderten ihn auf, in Großbritannien zu bleiben, seine Ausbildung in Hogwarts zu beenden (der besten magischen Schule der Welt, etwas, was ihn öfters gesagt wurde, als er zählen konnte) und die britische Zauberer-Ikone zu sein, die er schon immer war.

Und dann gab es diejenigen, die sehr froh waren, dass er die Möglichkeit hatte zu gehen. Schließlich war jemand, der mit Schlangen sprechen konnte, eindeutig ein dunkler Zauberer, und es war am besten, sie so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden. Die meisten dieser Typen waren in einem roten Umschlag angelangt und schrien ihn an, was die gesamte Halle hören konnte, eine äußerst beunruhigende und überraschende Erfahrung für Harry, der keine Ahnung hatte, dass so etwas möglich war.

"Keine Heuler heute.", bemerkte Susan.

"Merlin sei Dank!", flüsterte Hannah, obwohl sie nicht so leise war, dass Harry sie überhören konnte.

"Hey, Harry.", sagte Wayne Hopkins von der anderen Seite des Tisches, wo er die Umschläge zu einem ordentlichen Stapel zusammenstellte, "Dieser sieht wichtig aus; er stammt aus dem Ministerium."

Susan griff hinüber und nahm den Umschlag von Wayne und drehte ihn herum.

"Er hat recht.", sagte sie. "Es ist von der Abteilung für die Regulierung und Kontrolle von magischen Kreaturen. Hier, diesen solltest du öffnen, sieht wichtig aus."

Mit seinem Buttermesser schnitt Harry das Siegel auf und zog das Pergament heraus. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er den Brief las, und dann, als er ihn zum zweiten Mal las. Dann ließ er ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln auf die Tischplatte fallen.

Als er Susan´s eifrige Neugier sah, winkte Harry mit einer Hand und erlaubte ihr, sie zu lesen.

"Was steht da?" Fragte Hannah.

"Harry?" Fragte Susan.

"Mach schon", seufzte er.

 _"An Mr. Harry J. Potter"_ , las Susan laut. _"Wir von der Abteilung für die Regulierung und Kontrolle von magischen Kreaturen laden Sie herzlich ein, an der nächsten Sitzung des Unterausschusses für die Regulierung und Überwachung der Drachen von Großbritannien am Samstag, dem 13. Mai, teilzunehmen._

 _"Ziel dieses besonderen Treffens ist es, die Anzahl und die Zucht der Drachen von Großbritannien, insbesondere des Gemeinen Walisischen Grünlings, zu diskutieren. Da die Anzahl der Drachen in Großbritannien in den letzten vierzig Jahren stetig zugenommen hat, gibt es ein neues Interesse an der Errichtung eines großen Reservats, in der die Drachen Großbritanniens leben können, wo sie mehr Platz hätten, und es wird erwartet, dass dieses Reservat auch dazu beitragen wird, dass die Anzahl der Drachen in Großbritannien weiter steigt._

 _"Da Sie die Fähigkeit demonstriert haben, mit Drachen zu sprechen, würden wir von der Abteilung für die Regulierung und Kontrolle von magischen Kreaturen Ihre Erfahrung wertschätzen. Es wird angenommen, dass jemand, der mit den Drachen sprechen und zwischen den beiden Gruppen übersetzen könnte, für das Ministerium und die Drachen selbst, unglaublich vorteilhaft wäre._

 _"Zum Abschluss der Sitzung des Unterausschusses laden wir Sie zu einem privaten Treffen mit dem Direktor der Abteilung ein, bei dem wir mit Ihnen die zukünftigen Beschäftigungsaussichten erörtern können._

 _Ich erwarte freudig, ihre Eule,_

 _"Gemma Caldwell_

_Sekretär des Unterausschusses für die Regulierung und Überwachung der Drachen von Großbritannien._

"Wow, Harry! Gehst du?" Fragte Wayne.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich glaube nicht."

"Warum nicht?" Fragte Wayne. "Es klingt erstaunlich!"

"Ja, aber das Problem ist, dass es eine Bestechung ist.", antwortete Harry.

"Eine Bestechung? Was meinst du damit, Harry?" Fragte Susan.

"Ihr habt alle gesehen, wie viele Briefe ich von Leuten bekommen habe, die ich noch nie getroffen habe. Die meisten versuchen, mich zu überzeugen, hier in Großbritannien zu bleiben, anstatt den Job bei den Reservaten anzunehmen.", sagte er. Nachdem die Leute in seiner Umgebung, dies zur Kenntnis genommen hatten, fuhr er fort. "Nun, dies ist einfach die Art und Weise des Ministeriums, dasselbe zu tun. Ich weiß nicht, ob es darum geht, dass sie ihre Ikone haben wollen, ihren Jungen-der-lebt oder ob es öffentlicher Druck ist. Es bleibt das gleiche. Sie versuchen, mich dazu zu bringen, zu tun, was sie wollen, ohne mich zu fragen, was ich will."

Das Nicken am Tisch war sehr unsicher. Wieder seufzte Harry. Er war sich sicher, dass jeder hier wollte, dass er auch in Großbritannien blieb und ein richtiger Schüler in Hogwarts wurde. Das Problem war, mit all dem, was aus all diesen Richtungen gezogen wurde, war Harry nicht ganz sicher, was genau er wollte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **14:10 Uhr**

 **Samstag, 13. Mai 1995**

 **Unterausschuss für die Regulierung und Überwachung der Drachen von Großbritannien, Zaubereiministerium, London.**

"Irgendein Zeichen von ihm?" Fragte Mathilda Grimblehawk, Vorsitzende des Unterausschusses.

"Nein, ich habe keine Antwort.", antwortete ihre Sekretärin.

"Hat er wenigstens eine Eule geschickt?" Fragte Mathilda hoffnungsvoll.

"Es tut mir leid, Miss Grimblehawk, wir haben überhaupt nichts von Mister Potter gehört. Er hat nicht einmal auf unsere erste Einladung geantwortet."

Mathilda grummelte vor sich hin. Sie wusste das alles. Tatsächlich hatte sie fast zwei Wochen lang jeden Tag dieselbe Frage gestellt. Und die Antwort war jeden Tag die gleiche. Das Problem war, dass der Unterausschuss speziell für Harry Potter ins Leben gerufen worden war, aber für Mathilda hatte es als ihr goldenes Ticket angesehen, ein oder drei Jahre früher als geplant von einem Schreibtisch weg und in die Feldarbeit zu gehen.

Nun, ungeachtet der Teilnahme von Harry Potter oder nicht würde sie so tun, als würde der Unterausschuss fortfahren, ungeachtet dessen, was ihrer Meinung nach wahrscheinlich passieren würde.

Mathilda drehte sich auf dem Absatz, betrat den Sitzungssaal und nahm ihren Platz am Kopfende des Tisches ein.

"Ich rufe diesen Ausschuss zur Ordnung auf ..."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **19:30 Uhr**

 **Mittwoch, 24. Mai 1995**

 **Quidditchfeld, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Was von der frühen Abendsonne übrig geblieben war, verschwand, als Harry zwischen zwei der großen Tribünen ging, die das Quidditchfeld von Hogwarts umringten. Selbst als er auftauchte, lag das Feld einfach nur in dunklen Schatten da. Der einzige Teil des Stadions, der das Sonnenlicht einfangen konnte, waren die oberen halben Dutzend Reihen der Tribünen, die traditionell dem Huffelpuff´s vorbehalten waren.

Die Tatsache, dass Harry aufblickte und nicht wohin er ging, bedeutete, dass er sofort stolperte und flach auf sein Gesicht fiel.

Von wo er auf dem Boden lag, verdrehte er seinen Körper, um zu sehen, was seinen Sturz verursacht hatte. Sein ärgerlicher Blick änderte sich sofort in Verwirrung, als er den winzigen Busch direkt hinter seinen Füßen sah. Diese Verwirrung wuchs schnell, als er bemerkte, dass der Busch nur einer von vielen war, die alle in einer langen Reihe gepflanzt worden waren.

Harry drückte sich auf Hände und Knie und blinzelte überrascht, als er sich einer weiteren Reihe winziger Büsche gegenüber sah.

Zwar war er nicht so oft auf dem Quidditchfeld gewesen, als er hier in Hogwarts gewesen war, aber er war sich sicher, dass er es bemerkt hätte, wenn Pflanzen darauf wachsen würden.

Er stand schnell auf und ging den anderen Champions hinterher, hinter denen er gewesen war. Er war diesmal vorsichtig, um zu sehen, wohin er ging, und über die dutzenden Reihen kleiner Pflanzen zu treten.

Von den finsteren Gesichtern, die sowohl auf Viktor als auch Cedrics Gesicht gezeichnet waren, wurde Harry noch positiver überrascht, dass diese Pflanzen normalerweise nicht auf dem Platz standen.

"Gut, gut, da nun alle da sind.", sagte Ludo Bagman fröhlich, als sich die vier in der Mitte des Platzes zu ihm gesellten.

Cedric und Viktor standen in fast identischen Posen, die Arme verschränkt, die Gesichter starrend. Auf der anderen Seite schien Fleur von den Landschaftsänderungen in letzter Zeit nicht so verwirrt zu sein.

"Nun, Sie sind alle hier, um zu erfahren, was Sie nächsten Monat in der dritten Aufgabe erwarten wird.", fuhr Ludo fort. "Am vierundzwanzigste Juni. Dann findet die dritte Aufgabe statt, genau hier auf dem Hogwarts- Quidditchfeld."

Als niemand sprach, nahm Ludo einen missmutigen Ausdruck an. "Oh, kommt schon, seid nicht so. Sie bekommen Ihr Quidditch Feld im Anschluss wieder. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass es wieder in Topform sein wird, besser als je zuvor und Sie werden nicht in der Lage sein, zu sagen, dass es jemals anders war. "

Ein leichtes Nicken von Viktor und Cedric, begleitet von einer Lockerung ihrer Arme, gewährte dem Mann eine Erleichterung von ihrem offensichtlichen Ärger.

"Nun, ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie erraten können, was die Aufgabe haben wird, wenn Sie sehen, was wir hier wachsen lassen?" Fragte Ludo.

"Labyrinth", grunzte Viktor.

Harry sah sich um und konnte sofort sehen, dass der Bulgare Recht hatte. Die winzigen Pflanzenreihen kreuzten den Boden auf eine Weise, die nahelegte, dass es nur eine Sache sein konnte.

"Das ist richtig.", antwortete Ludo. "Natürlich wird es nicht so einfach sein, wie es jetzt aussieht. Madame Sprout versichert mir, dass sie die Hecken im nächsten Monat bis zu dieser Zeit einen vollen Fuß erreicht haben werden. Und drinnen werden es Dutzende von Herausforderungen geben, denen Sie sich stellen müssen: Verzauberungen, Kreaturen aller Art, Flüche und natürlich ein Wettlauf gegeneinander durch das Labyrinth. "

"Wie wird der Gewinner bestimmt werden? " Fragte Fleur.

"Ah, das ist einfach.", lächelte Ludo. "Wir werden den Trimagischen Pokal in der Mitte des Labyrinths platzieren. Der erste, der ihn berührt, gewinnt. Der Gewinner bekommt alles, den Pokal, das Preisgeld, den ewigen Ruhm für sich selbst und seiner Schule und natürlich den Titel Trimagischer Champion.

"Um es fair zu machen, haben die Richter entschieden, dass die Ergebnisse der letzten beiden Aufgaben ebenfalls eine Rolle spielen werden. Daher werden Sie das Labyrinth in der Reihenfolge Ihrer Punkte betreten. Also, Mister Krum, werden Sie zuerst hinein gehen. Mister Diggory hier, wird Ihnen zwölf Sekunden später folgen, gefolgt von Miss Delacour siebenundvierzig Sekunden und schließlich Mister Potter fünf Minuten und drei Sekunden nach Miss Delacour. "

Harry nickte. Ein Labyrinth, das war nicht so schlimm. Ganz einfach. Vor allem, wenn er überhaupt nicht die Absicht hatte, durchzukommen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass er keinerlei Verlangen hatte, Verzauberungen oder Kreaturen zu treffen, die für jemanden mit einer magischen Ausbildung von sieben Jahren als angemessen erachtet wurden. Selbst mit dieser geringen Menge an Informationen war bereits eine Strategie klar geworden, die bei den anderen mit einem so großen Vorsprung um einiges einfacher werden würde.

"Also", fuhr Ludo fort und rieb sich die Hände. "Hat jemand irgendwelche Fragen?"

Harry schüttelte einfach den Kopf, eine Aktion, die von jedem seiner Mitstreiter wiederholt wurde.

"In diesem Fall können Sie zurück zum Schloss gehen und ich sehe Sie alle in genau einem Monat bei der dritten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers."


	30. Awkward Questions

**Kapitel 29 - Awkward Questions**

 **10:20 Uhr**

 **Sonntag, 11. Juni 1995**

 **Harry´s Räume, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Harry?"

Harry´s Kopf tauchte hinter einer großen Schachtel-Artigen Gestalt auf dem Boden seines Arbeitszimmers auf.

"Oh hallo, Daphne!", er grüßte sie.

In der Tat konnte es niemand anders geben, wirklich. Um in sein Arbeitszimmer zu gelangen, musste man zuerst Zugang zu seiner Suite im Schloss bekommen, und das war nur möglich, wenn man Sir Rogeric, der Statue, die seine Tür bewachte, das Passwort gab. Und es gab nur eine Person, der Harry sein Passwort je gegeben hatte.

"Was machst du da unten?" fragte sie, nachdem sie die letzten paar Stufen hinuntergegangen war, und sah, dass sein Körper in ungeraden Winkeln und halb in der Vorrichtung auf dem Boden lag.

"Arbeiten.", Harry blinzelte sie an. Er hätte gedacht, dass das offensichtlich war.

"Und woran arbeitest du dieses mal?" fragte sie.

Harry glitt aus der Holzkonstruktion und stand auf, bevor er antwortete.

"Ein Puppenhaus.", sagte er und hob seine Hände, um seinen Rücken wieder in die richtige Richtung zu strecken.

"Ein Puppenhaus?" Wiederholte Daphne.

"Ja, weißt du, ein kleines Haus voller Räume und Dekorationen und Miniaturmöbel.", sagte er.

"Ich weiß was ein Puppenhaus ist, Harry.", sagte Daphne und verdrehte die Augen. "Was ich damit meinte war, warum in Merlin´s Namen, du ein Puppenhaus baust?"

"Ähm, warum nicht?" Antwortete Harry.

Daphnes Augen verengten sich. "Du solltest mir schon eine richtige Antwort geben. Wir können dies entweder auf die harte oder die leichte Art tun."

Harry grinste sie an und ignorierte die Art und Weise, wie ihre Hand sich ihrem Zauberstab näherte.

"Ich dachte mir, dass dies etwas ist, was ich tun könnte, um meine Fähigkeiten in der Holzbearbeitung und vor allem in der Möbelherstellung zu üben. Und mit Magie ist es egal, wie groß ich die Möbel überhaupt erst mache; ich kann sie immer noch verkleinern, damit sie passen. Außerdem dachte ich, ich könnte mich an einem magischen Puppenhaus versuchen."

Daphne sah ihn scharf an. "Magisch?"

"Ja, weißt du, mit Runen und so.", antwortete Harry und rieb sich den Nacken. "Wenn ich beispielsweise eine Spüle schaffe, kann ich die Runen zur Wassererzeugung aus dem Wasserhahn hinzufügen und eine verschwindende Rune zur Spüle selbst hinzufügen, um das Wasser loszuwerden, nachdem das Wasser in der Spüle gelandet ist. Sollte etwas mehr Spaß und realistischer machen. "

"Das ist ... das ist eigentlich eine wirklich gute Idee.", sagte Daphne mit großen Augen.

Als er bemerkte, dass ihre Augen ein wenig unscharf waren, wie sie es gewohnt waren, wenn sie über etwas nachdachte, kombiniert mit der Tatsache, dass sie blind nach dem nächsten Hocker tastete, musste Harry schnell nach vorne treten, um sie an die richtige Stelle zu führen.

Plötzlich konzentrierten sich ihre funkelnden blauen Augen und fanden seine eigenen.

"Mit Beleuchtung könnte man etwas Ähnliches machen, da bin ich mir sicher, und vielleicht sogar die Treppe in Gang bringen, wie sie es hier in Hogwarts tut, oder Türen, die sich von selbst öffnen und schließen lassen oder ...", sagte sie, ihre Worte stürzten sich beinahe ineinander ihre aufgeregte Hast, sie alle hervor zu bringen.

"Warte mal, Daphne.", lachte Harry. "Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich mit dieser Art von Dingen fertig bin. Ich muss immer noch das Haus bauen und dann muss ich die Möbel bauen und viel über die diversen Runen-Muster recherchieren, die nötig wären, ganz zu schweigen davon, alles zu testen."

"Nun ja, aber stell dir die Möglichkeiten vor. Und es ist nie zu früh, um mit der Planung dieser Dinge zu beginnen.", errötete sie. "Die Möglichkeiten sind enorm und es wäre etwas, was jedes kleine Mädchen möchte, wenn es davon erfahren würde."

Harry´s Augen verengten sich. "Bleib einfach mit dieser Art von Sirius fern. Er versucht bereits, mein Projekt für Alte Runen zu vermarkten, damit die Leute es kaufen können."

"Wieso sollte man es auch nicht mögen, Harry? Du hast ein echtes Geschenk, etwas Einzigartiges zu schaffen und die Welt auf eine völlig neue Art zu betrachten.", lächelte Daphne.

"Ja, vielleicht", erlaubte Harry. "Nur solange das Zauberer-Publikum und das Ministerium nicht beschließen, eine weitere Briefkampagne zu starten, um mich zu etwas zu bewegen, was wahrscheinlich die ganze Freude daran kaputt macht, es überhaupt zu tun."

"Hast du heute Briefe bekommen?" Fragte Daphne.

"Zwei; beide versuchen, mich davon zu überzeugen, in Großbritannien zu bleiben. Das ist die niedrigste Zahl seit fast drei Wochen. Ich hoffe, dass alle fast alles über mich vergessen haben und mit ihrem eigenen Leben zurechtkommen.", sagte Harry.

"Du weißt, dass dies nicht von Dauer sein wird, Harry!", sagte Daphne und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seinen Arm. "Außerdem stehst du mit der dritten Aufgabe bald wieder im Rampenlicht, ob du es willst oder nicht."

"Erinnere mich nicht daran.", stöhnte Harry.

"Du sagtest, dass du weißt, was die Aufgabe ist?" Fragte Daphne.

Harry nickte. "Ein Labyrinth. Wir müssen nur durch ein Labyrinth kommen."

"Nun, das hört sich nicht so schlecht an."

"Es wird voller Verzauberungen und Kreaturen und allerlei Dingen sein.", stellte Harry klar.

"Ah, das erklärt, warum die anderen drei Champions in letzter Zeit die Bibliothek übernommen haben, sie schauen sich wahrscheinlich verschiedene Arten von Verzauberungen an und lernen so viel über so viele magische Kreaturen wie möglich. Ich bin überrascht, dass du nicht dasselbe machst." sagte Daphne.

"Muss nicht.", grinste Harry. "Ich habe bereits meine Strategie."

"Wirklich? Was wirst du tun?" Fragte Daphne scharf.

Harry grinste sie weiterhin schelmisch an. "Das werde ich niemanden sagen."

"Aber ich bin deine beste Freundin, Harry. Sicher kannst du es mir sagen.", sagte sie süßlich.

"Könnte ich, werde es aber nicht."

"Bitte?" fragte sie und schlug ihm übertrieben die Augenlider zu.

"Nein, du musst nur abwarten und zusehen.", sagte Harry zu ihr.

Plötzlich änderte sich ihr Verhalten und sie runzelte die Stirn, ein finsterer Blick, der sich sehr schnell in Gelächter verwandelte.

"Idiot!" sagte sie und schlug auf seinen Arm.

"Ja, das bin ich!", sagte Harry, offensichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst.

"Nun, wenn du mir deine Pläne nicht sagen willst, dann müssen wir uns wohl an die Arbeit machen.", sagte sie.

"Arbeit?" Fragte Harry misstrauisch.

"Ja, Harry, Arbeit. Wir müssen eine Arithmantik Revision machen, erinnerst du dich? Die Jahresabschlussprüfungen sind nur ein paar Tage entfernt.", erinnerte sie ihn.

"Haben wir das heute geplant?"

Daphne seufzte, wohl wissend, dass Harry geneigt war, Dinge zu vergessen, wenn er in eines seiner Projekte vertieft war

"Ja, Harry. Jetzt geh und hol deine Bücher!", befahl sie.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **9:00 morgens**

 **Samstag, 24. Juni 1995**

 **Die Große Halle, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Mister Potter", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Harry wandte sich von seinem Gespräch mit Tracey und Daphne während des Frühstücks am Slytherin- Tisch um und sah Professor Snape hinter sich stehen.

"Sie haben ... Besucher.", sagte Snape, seine Lippen kräuselten sich in einer unbekannten Emotion, als er die Nachricht übermittelte. "Sie können sie nach dem Frühstück in der Nebenkammer zur Großen Halle treffen.

Dann, als er seine Botschaft überbracht hatte, drehte sich der Professor auf dem Absatz um und stapfte davon, seine Roben wehten hinter ihm.

"Besucher?" Bemerkte Harry zu den Mädchen, als er sich wieder umdrehte.

"Ich vermute mal, dass es eine Champion-Sache ist.", erklärte Tracey. Eine Hand zeigte quer durch die Halle. "Diggory, Krum und Delacour haben alle Professoren, die ihnen ebenfalls Botschaften übermittelt haben."

"Es macht Sinn, denke ich.", fuhr Daphne fort. "Es gibt ihnen etwas für den Tag, während wir unsere Prüfungen ablegen."

Harry nickte, sein Verstand halb in der Frage, wer seine Besucher sein würden, und halb im Gespräch. Schließlich konzentrierte er sich wieder voll auf das Gespräch.

"Viel Glück bei deiner Prüfung.", sagte er. "Was war es wieder? Geschichte der Magie?"

"Ja", stimmte Tracey finster zu. "Und du kannst darauf wetten, dass es keine Fragen darüber gibt, wie schnell man von Binns dazu gebracht wird, zu schlafen."

"Komm schon, Tracey, wir gehen besser. Wir wollen nicht zu spät zur Abschlussprüfung sein, oder?" Sagte Daphne und zog ihre Freundin von ihrem Platz.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Rolle spielt, wenn ich dort ankomme. Das Ergebnis wird immer noch dasselbe sein.", murmelte Tracey.

"Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen, Harry.", winkte Daphne.

Als er mit dem Essen fertig war, erhob sich auch Harry vom Tisch, aber anstatt durch die Haupttür zu gehen, folgte er den anderen Champions durch eine Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch.

Beim Eintreten blieb Harry überrascht stehen. Es schien, dass jeder der anderen Champions Familienmitglieder hatte, um sie zu begrüßen und den Tag mit ihnen zu verbringen.

Cedric´s Vater hatte einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt, während seine Mutter seine Hand umklammerte. Fleur war nicht nur von ihren Eltern umgeben, sondern auch von dem jungen Mädchen, das Harry durch die zweite Aufgabe des Turniers vage wiedererkannte. Was Viktor betrifft, hatte er zwei dicke Erwachsene mit identischen Brauen die mit ihm sprachen. Sie sprachen tief mit ihm, was Harry vermutete, Bulgarisch zu sein schien.

"Harry!"

Die fröhlich klingende Stimme riss ihn von seiner Inspektion der anderen Champions und ihrer Familien, sich auf die letzte Ecke des Raums zu konzentrieren. Dort fand er Sirius und einen Mann, den er seit Weihnachten nicht mehr gesehen hatte … Remus Lupin.

Er bewegte sich schnell durch den Raum, wo er in eine Umarmung von Sirius geraten war.

"Hey, ich wusste nicht, dass ihr Jungs heute hier sein würdet!", gab Harry zu.

"Nun, warum nicht?" Fragte Sirius. "Der Tag der dritten Aufgabe war immer ein Tag, an dem Familien kommen und ihn mit den Champions verbringen konnten, also sind wir natürlich hier. Ich bin dein Pate, wenn du dich erinnerst. Wen hast du denn sonst hier erwartet? Die Dursley´s?"

Harry machte sofort ein angewidertes Gesicht, gerade bei dem Gedanken an seine Verwandten.

"Definitiv nicht!" sagte er bevor er eine Hand nach Remus streckte, um sie zu schütteln. "Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid, Jungs. Schön, euch beide zu sehen."

"Hätte es nicht verpasst, Welpe, hätte es nicht verpasst!", antwortete Sirius.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre, hier zu sein.", lächelte Remus schwach.

"Also", sagte Sirius, "wir haben den ganzen Tag zusammen. Was sollen wir tun? Ein bisschen Unfug? Ein bisschen Chaos?"

"Sirius", sagte Remus mit einer klaren Warnung und einem Hauch von Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.

"Oh, dann gut, ich werde mich benehmen!", antwortete er mit einem hörbaren Seufzer, bevor er sofort wieder ein Lächeln im Gesicht hatte. "Hey, ich weiß! Remus hat weder deine Werkstatt noch deine Gemälde oder die Runen-Puzzle-Box, die du gemacht hast, oder irgendetwas anderes gesehen. Ich habe versucht, es ihm zu erklären, aber ich glaube, dass ich da keine gute Arbeit geleistet habe."

"Würdest du Interesse haben, etwas davon zu sehen?" Fragte Harry den Mann, immer noch überrascht, dass die Leute gern das Zeug sahen, das er kreiert hatte.

"Ja, das würde ich, Harry. Sehr gern!", antwortete Remus.

"Also gut", rief Sirius und warf eine Hand dramatisch heraus. "Vorwärts und aufwärts gehen wir. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gab es hinter einem der Wandteppiche in der Nähe einen geheimen Durchgang, der einen in der Hälfte der Zeit in den dritten Stock bringt."

"Und du hast nie daran gedacht, mir davon zu erzählen?" Fragte Harry ungläubig.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry Remus sehen, der seinen Kopf schüttelte, seine Lippen zuckten, aufgrund unterdrücktes Gelächter von Sirius 'übertriebenen Mätzchen, als sie weitergingen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **16:45 Uhr  
Samstag, 24. Juni 1995  
Die Ländereien, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei **

Der Tag war in einer entspannten Atmosphäre für Harry vergangen. Er, Sirius und Remus hatten ein paar Stunden in seinem Zimmer verbracht, irgendwie war es sogar Sirius gelungen, einen Hauselfen davon zu überzeugen, ihnen Kekse, Kuchen und Butterbier zu bringen, damit sie herum lungern konnten.

Remus war unglaublich beeindruckt von dem Gemälde von Ramaranth und verbrachte fast eine halbe Stunde damit, dass Harry sein Gespräch mit dem Drachen übersetzen ließ. Dieses kurze Gespräch verstärkte offenbar das zehnfache Wissen von Remus über Drachen und es ließ Harry sich genau fragen, wie viel er gefragt werden würde, wenn er den Job bei den Drachenreservaten annehmen würde.

Natürlich würde Remus unkomplizierter Kommentar über ein _Buch über Drachen, von Drachen_ , übersetzt von Harry, ein kleines Vermögen wert sein, was Sirius von seinen Plänen ablenkte, Harry zu helfen, Gold zu verdienen. Natürlich bedeutete das, dass Harry beinahe die Treppe zu seinem Arbeitszimmer heruntergestoßen war, sodass er seine Runen-Puzzle-Box sammeln konnte, die Remus untersuchen konnte. Harry war nicht ganz glücklich darüber, dass der Mann mit seinem Paten in Bezug auf seine Möglichkeiten einverstanden war, obwohl das Lob für seine Fähigkeiten und seine Kreativität nett war.

Als die Mägen der drei anfingen zu grummeln, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, wo alle drei mit den anderen Freunden von Daphne und Harry am Slytherin- Tisch saßen. Die Tatsache, dass es so aussah, als würde Professor Snape einen Herzanfall erleiden, und Sirius sein Gelächter verschwand, ließ ihn für die restliche Mahlzeit grinsen.

Nachdem die Schüler zum Unterricht zurückgekehrt waren, wurde Harry von seinem Patenonkel und Ersatzonkel auf einer gewundenen Tour durch die Schule geführt, wo die beiden Männer ihn mit Geschichten über ihre eigenen Abenteuer und vielen, vielen Streichern innerhalb der Burgmauern erzählten. Professor McGonagall´s strenger Kopf, der aus ihrem Klassenzimmer kam, als ihr Gelächter den Korridor für Verwandlung auf und ab schallte, schickte die drei nach draußen, um ihren Tag auf dem Gelände fortzusetzen.

Nachdem sie bereits einen Rundgang durch die Schule absolviert hatten und am Schwarzen See waren, Steine warfen, damit der riesige Tintenfisch sie im Baseball-Stil zurückschlagen konnte, bemerkten sie einen Mann, der auf sie zuging.

Die Tatsache, dass Harry ihn nicht erkannte, warf ihm einen Blick auf die Männer zu beiden Seiten. Remus schien die Identität des Mannes ebenso nicht zu kennen, aber Sirius, der an der leichten Verengung um seinen Mund herum urteilte, erkannte ihn.

"Sirius?" Fragte Harry.

"Cyrus Greengrass", war alles, was Sirius ihm aus dem Mundwinkel murmeln konnte, bevor der Mann zu nahe kam, und sie sonst belauschen konnte.

Er blieb in lockerer Entfernung stehen und sah die drei an. Sein Blick entließ Remus sofort und die leichte Verengung der Augen sagte Harry, dass er Sirius nicht mochte. Aber es war keiner von ihnen, auf den sich sein Blick konzentrierte. Nein, diese Ehre gehörte Harry.

"Lord Greengrass", sagte Sirius und klang unglaublich formal.

"Lord Black", kehrte Greengrass zurück. "Dürfte ich Ihren Patensohn einladen, mit mir eine Runde um den Schwarzen See zu gehen?"

"Harry?" Fragte Sirius.

Harry betrachtete den Mann für einen Moment misstrauisch, bevor er seinen Kopf nickte.

"Ja, ich denke, das wäre in Ordnung.", sagte er.

Nach einem kurzen Nicken der Anerkennung ging Greengrass weg. Harry musste seine ersten Schritte beschleunigen, um den Mann einzuholen. Während sie gingen, herrschte Stille und Harry konnte es nur darauf zurückführen, dass Greengrass absolut sicher sein wollte, dass das, was er sagen wollte, nicht belauscht werden würde.

Sie waren fast ein Drittel des Weges um den See herum, bevor Greengrass stehen blieb. Zum Glück achtete Harry darauf und konnte gleichzeitig stehen bleiben. Die stechenden blauen Augen, nur ein oder zwei Farbtöne, die sich von Daphne unterschieden, bohrten sich fast eine Minute lang in ihn hinein, bevor er schließlich sprach.

"Sie haben seit Ihrer Rückkehr in die Magische Welt für Aufsehen gesorgt, Mister Potter."

Harry unterdrückte kaum ein Schnauben. "Das war nicht gerade meine Aufgabe. Die Leute scheinen einfach nur auf die bizarrsten Dinge fixiert zu sein, wie es scheint. Und in letzter Zeit war ich es."

"Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie es nicht getan haben, Mister Potter.", widersprach Greengrass. "Sie weigern sich, ein Schüler von Hogwarts zu werden. Sie überschreiten ständig die seit Jahrhunderten bestehenden Hausbarrieren. Sie machen sich über das Trimagische Turnier lustig und weigern sich, an Wettbewerben teilzunehmen. Stattdessen malen Sie Wesen und bestechen Sie, um Ihre Aufgabe für Sie zu erledigen. Weiterhin tragen Sie Muggel- Kleidung zu einem formellen magischen Ereignis. Muss ich fortfahren, Mister Potter? "

"Nun, wenn Sie es so formulieren" schlug Harry vor, "klingt es ... unorthodox, aber zu meiner Verteidigung habe ich nur das gemacht, was ich wusste und was mir helfen würde, in dieser fremden neuen Welt zu überleben, in der ich mich wiedergefunden habe."

Greengrass starrte ihn erneut an, diesmal mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Ja. Ja, ich kann sehen, dass die magische Welt für jemanden recht seltsam erscheinen würde, der mit Muggel aufgewachsen ist und unerwartet in sie hineingestoßen wurde. Ist dies der Grund, warum Sie in Betracht ziehen, Großbritannien als Drachenhüter zu verlassen?"

Der Ekel in der Stimme des Mannes machte seine Meinung über jeden, der einen solchen Job ausübt, sehr leicht verständlich.

"Nun, Sir, wenn es darauf ankommt, scheinen die Drachenhüter zumindest meine Fähigkeiten zu respektieren und was ich tun kann, nicht wie die Menschen hier in Großbritannien!", antwortete Harry. "Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie den Tagespropheten gelesen haben, als die Leute zum ersten Mal erfahren haben, dass ich Parselzunge sprechen kann? Ich bekam damals eine Menge Hasspost, ganz zu schweigen von der Art, wie die Schüler hier reagierten. Erst im letzten Monat war es so. Nun haben sich alle gedreht. Nun wollen alle, dass ich bleibe. Der-Junge-der-Lebt., so nennen sie mich, und erinnern damit an ein Ereignis vor vierzehn Jahren, an dass ich mich nicht erinnern kann und will. Sie wollen dass Ihr Symbol, Ihr Idol bleibt, damit Sie mich immer sehen können. Warum sollte ich? "

"Sie glauben, die Menschen in Großbritannien wollen, dass Sie bleiben, nur weil Sie Der-Junge-der-lebt sind?" Fragte Greengrass ungläubig.

"Ähm, ja?" Antwortete Harry, aber er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, etwas zu verpassen, was möglicherweise groß war.

"Das ist zwar ein Teil davon, aber es ist nicht die ganze Geschichte", erklärte Greengrass.

"Was ist dann die ganze Geschichte?" Fragte Harry. "Weil mich bisher niemand aufgeklärt hat."

Greengrass starrte ihn an.

"Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet, derjenige zu sein, der Ihnen das sagen muss. Ich dachte, Ihr Pate hätte Sie aufgeklärt."

"Sirius und ich hatten noch nicht viel Zeit, um Sie zusammen zu verbringen!", antwortete Harry. "Und jedes Mal, wenn wir über die Zukunft diskutiert haben, hat er mich ermutigt, herauszufinden, was ich tun möchte, und es nach besten Kräften zu verfolgen."

"Für die meisten wäre das ein guter Rat.", sagte Greengrass. "Aber für Sie gibt es mehr zu wissen. Ganz einfach, Sie sind ein Potter."

Harry sah ihn verblüfft an. "Und?"

"Ein Potter zu sein bedeutet, dass Sie aus einem der Alten und Noblen Häuser stammen. Und weil Sie der Kopf eines der Alten und Noblen Häuser sind, bedeutet das, dass Sie viel Verantwortung tragen!", erklärte Greengrass. "Ich bin kein Potter, ich weiß nicht alles. Was ich jedoch weiß, ist, dass Sie wahrscheinlich viele Beteiligungen und Investitionen in Großbritannien haben werden. Sie haben auch einen Platz im Zauber- Gamot, wenn Sie Einundzwanzig Jahre alt werden. Ganz zu schweigen von einem der erblichen Sitze im Schulrat von Hogwarts. "

Harry starrte den Mann an, bevor er seinen Blick auf die Ringe seiner rechten Hand richtete, die Ringe der Familien Potter und Peverell. Er erinnerte sich vage an den Kobold, der sie ihm gegeben hatte, sowie an Sirius, der zuvor etwas davon erwähnte, aber es war nie wirklich wichtig. Er vermutete, dass es immer zu viel anderes Zeug gab, um sich Sorgen machen zu müssen über Dinge, die er noch nie gesehen oder verstanden hatte.

"Einundzwanzig?!", sagte Harry und klammerte sich an einen Teil von Greengrass 'Worten. "Sie sagten einundzwanzig. Ich bin schon erwachsen. Ich wurde emanzipiert. Sollte ich mich schon um dieses Zeug kümmern?"

"Etwas, ja.", antwortete Greengrass. "Aber Sie sind nicht die erste Person, die in der Geschichte emanzipiert wurde, und es gibt Gesetze, die das abdecken. Sowohl der Zauber- Gamot als auch der Schulrat haben festgelegt, dass niemand bis zu einem Alter von einundzwanzig Jahren, seinen Platz einnehmen kann. Unabhängig von seinem rechtlichen Status."

"Also, solange ich bereit und willig bin, diese Pflichten zu erfüllen, kann ich tun, was ich zwischen jetzt und dann will, oder?" Harry lächelte.

Greengrass zuckte die Achseln. "Das ist zwischen Ihnen und Ihrem Finanzverwalter, vorausgesetzt, Sie haben einen ernannt."

Greengrass 'Augen verengten sich dann ein wenig und sein Rücken glättete sich und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie den ursprünglichen Punkt dieses gesamten Treffens erreicht hatten.

"Nach Ihrer Wortwahl scheint es mir, als würden Sie ungeachtet Ihrer Entscheidung, ob Sie eine Beschäftigung mit den Drachenreserven annehmen oder nicht, wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Jahren in Großbritannien sein.", sagte er.

Harry nickte und bekam von Greengrass ein wiederholtes Nicken, bevor er fortfuhr.

"In diesem Fall ist es meine Pflicht, Ihre Absichten gegenüber meiner Tochter zu erfragen."

Harry wurde bleich und seine Augen waren fast verwaist. "Meine ... meine Absichten?"

"In der Tat", antwortete Greengrass. "Ich bin mir bewusst, dass Sie und Daphne außerordentlich viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, auch außerhalb Ihrer Nachhilfekurse. Sie haben sie zum Weihnachtsball begleitet, und sie wurde als diejenige angesehen, die Sie in der zweiten Aufgabe am meisten vermissen würden. So ich frage noch einmal: Was sind Ihre Absichten gegenüber meiner Tochter?

Für einen flüchtigen Moment wurde Harry in die vergangen drei Monate zurück gebracht, die er mit Daphne verbrachte und Sie ihm sagte, dass ihr Vater sie angewiesen hatte, nicht zu nahe an ihn heranzukommen. Es schien keinen richtigen Weg zu geben, um die Frage zu beantworten, also entschied er sich für Ehrlichkeit.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, Sir, ich weiß es nicht.", begann er. "Daphne ist zu meiner engsten Freundin hier in Hogwarts geworden. Aber das sind wir nur: _**Freunde**_. Ich vermute, dass es noch Möglichkeiten für mehr gibt, aber wir haben nie darüber nachgedacht oder gar darüber geredet. Und die Chancen sind sehr hoch, dass ich Großbritannien bald verlassen werde, da ich nicht weiß, wie viele Jahre ich habe. Und von allem, was ich gehört habe, ist es schwierig, eine Freundschaft über diese Art von Distanz zu wahren, geschweige denn etwas anderes. Ich weiß nicht, ob das die richtige Antwort auf Ihre Frage ist oder nicht, Sir, aber es ist das Beste, was ich geben kann. "

"Nein, Mister Potter, das hat meine Frage ganz nett beantwortet. Danke.", antwortete Greengrass.

Nach einem Blick auf die langsam fallende Sonne deutete er an, dass sie ihre Rückreise antreten sollten.

"Danke für Ihre Zeit, Mister Potter und viel Glück heute Abend.", sagte Daphnes Vater und reichte ihm seine Hand.

"Danke, Sir", antwortete Harry. "Hoffentlich brauche ich es nicht."


	31. The Task Fights Back

**Kapitel 30 - The Task Fights Back**

 **18:50 Uhr**

 **Samstag, 24. Juni 1995**

 **Hogwarts-Quidditchplatz, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Harry die Strategie kannte, die er für die dritte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers einsetzen würde, um das Labyrinth, seine Verzauberungen und die verschiedenen magischen Kreaturen im inneren zu bekämpfen, und die Tatsache, dass er absolut nichts zu befürchten hatte, lagen seine Nerven blank, je näher die Aufgabe kam.

Das bedeutete, dass er beim Essen mehr geneigt war, sein Essen um den Teller zu schieben, als es tatsächlich zu essen. Sirius hielt jedoch mit Unterstützung von Daphne und Remus nichts davon. Zusammen gelang es ihnen, ihn zu überzeugen, mindestens die Hälfte davon zu essen. Ehrlich gesagt war Harry nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Sache war oder nicht. Er wusste, dass es nicht gut war, mit leerem Magen in die Aufgabe zu gehen, aber ebenso wenig schien es den Schmetterlingen in seinen Magen zu gefallen, dass ihr Platz voller Essen war.

"Es ist fast Zeit für die dritte Aufgabe!", hatte Schulleiter Dumbledore von seinem Podium aus angekündigt. Harry ließ seine Gabel fallen. "Wenn die Champions sich jetzt zum Quidditchfeld bewegen könnten. Der Rest von uns wird in Kürze folgen."

Die vier Champions liefen nahe beieinander. Sie unterhielten sich nicht, nur die Blicke konzentrierten sich auf jedes Gesicht. Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welcher am meisten zuversichtlich aussah, alles was er sagen konnte war, dass alle drei dabei waren, um es zu gewinnen, was für ihn in Ordnung war.

Ludo Bagman und Bartemius Crouch hatten am Eingang des Spielfelds auf sie gewartet und sie die letzten Dutzend Meter begleitet. Kurz bevor sie das Zelt des Champions betraten, das sich rechts neben dem Eingang befand, konnte Harry einen kurzen Blick auf die Tribüne werfen.

Im Moment waren die meisten Schüler noch im Schloss, denn die Tribünen waren größtenteils leer, aber es gab eine Reihe von Abschnitten, die sich mit Erwachsenen füllten. Ein Schock erkennbarer roter Haare erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, vor allem, als der Besitzer der Haare auf den neben ihm sitzenden Mann zeigte. Harry erwiderte Charlie Weasley´s winken sowie das Nicken des anderen Mannes, von dem Harry nur ahnen konnte, dass er mit dem rumänischen Drachenreservat verbunden war.

Genau wie bei den beiden vorigen Aufgaben waren im Inneren des Zeltes vier kleine Abteilungen, eine für jeden Champion, sowie ein allgemeiner Bereich in der Mitte. Die vier von ihnen bewegten sich automatisch auf ihr Gebiet zu, nur um von Mister Crouch aufgehalten zu werden.

"Sie werden ein paar Minuten mit Ihrer Familie und einigen wenigen ausgewählten Freunden haben, damit sie Ihnen alles Gute wünschen, bevor wir beginnen. Wir werden dann die Regeln durchgehen, obwohl Sie sie alle jetzt kennen sollten, während das Publikum informiert wird. Und dann beginnt die dritte Aufgabe. Nehmen Sie sich die nächsten Minuten, um sich vorzubereiten. "

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die beiden Männer und überließen die vier ihren eigenen Kontemplationen.

Der schwere Schritt von Hunderten von Füßen, die am Zelt vorbeikamen, erzählte die Geschichte dessen, was draußen vor sich ging. Bei dem scharfen Segeltuch flatterte Harry´s Kopf und sah, wie Menschen in das Stadion strömten. Sofort konzentrierte er sich auf diejenigen, die offensichtlich für ihn da waren.

"Viel Glück, Welpe!" Sagte Sirius und umarmte ihn kurz, während Remus ihm auf die Schulter klatschte. "Egal was da draußen passiert, wir sind stolz auf dich."

"Wenn du eine Chance hast, glaubst du, du könntest die Hecke durchschneiden?" Fragte Neville. "Wenn man bedenkt, wie schnell sie gewachsen ist, muss es magisch sein."

"Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, Neville.", grinste Harry.

"Im Ernst, viel Glück da drin, Harry.", sagte Neville.

"Viel Glück, Harry.", sagten Susan und Hermine zusammen, bevor sie sich ansahen und nervös lachten.

Dieses Gelächter wiederholte sich, als die beiden Mädchen ihn gleichzeitig umarmten. Am Ende war die Dreierumarmung unbeholfen, aber kurz.

"Willst du mir sagen, was du geplant hast, Harry?" Fragte Daphne und trat vor.

"Sicher hast du es inzwischen herausgefunden.", antwortete Harry mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

"Idiot!" sagte sie, grinste und schlug auf seinen Arm, genau wie sie es jedes Mal tat, als er sich geweigert hatte, ihr seine Strategie zu erklären. "Aber im Ernst, Harry, viel Glück da drinnen und mach nichts Dummes."

"Das habe ich nicht geplant, Daphne.", antwortete Harry.

Als Harry sah, wie sie auf ihn zukam, erwartete er eine kurze Umarmung, genau wie die anderen ihn ihm gegeben hatten. Stattdessen streckte Daphne die Hand aus, nahm sein Gesicht in Ihre Hände zog ihn näher heran und küsste ihn. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden oder vielleicht ein ganzes Leben. Es war einfach, süß und schmeckte vage nach Erdbeeren. Irgendwo auf dem Weg fand Harry heraus, dass seine Hände jetzt auf Daphnes Hüften ruhten. Als der Kuss endete, öffnete er seine Augen und sah, dass ihre blauen Augen mit etwas undefinierbaren strahlten.

"Freunde und Familie der Champions, es ist Zeit für Sie, auf den Tribünen Platz zu nehmen!", rief Mr. Crouch und brach den Zauber des Moments zwischen den beiden.

Ohne ein Wort trat Daphne zurück und ließ Harry´s Hände schlaff an seine Seite fallen, dann drehte sie sich um, ihr langes, seidiges schwarzes Haar flatterte hinter ihr, als sie sich den anderen anschloss und durch die Zeltklappen verschwand.

"Richtig, versammeln Sie sich, alle zusammen und wir werden die Regeln ein letztes Mal durchgehen.", wies Mister Crouch an. "Mister Potter? Harry? Komm mit, komm mit."

Fast unabhängig von seinen eigenen Gedanken gesellte sich Harry zu den anderen in der Mitte des Zeltes, aber sein Verstand versuchte immer noch genau zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschehen war. Sie hatte ihn geküsst. Daphne hatte ihn geküsst. Er wollte nichts weiter, als ihr nachzulaufen und mit ihr zu reden. Um sie zu fragen warum und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, um die Erfahrung zu wiederholen. Seine Gedanken schienen in einer Schleife zu stecken, erinnerten sich an das Gefühl ihrer weichen Lippen, die gegen seine gedrückt wurden, und fragten sich warum.

Das war wirklich die große Frage. Warum jetzt? Diese Nacht sollte schon lange und sehr wichtig sein. Es gab die Aufgabe, durchzukommen und mit dem Angebot des Drachenreservats zu diskutieren und zu entscheiden. Eine Entscheidung, die gerade hundertmal schwieriger und wichtiger geworden war.

"Hören Sie mir zu, Mister Potter?" Fragte Mr. Crouch und der leichte Anflug von Ärger in der Stimme des Mannes sagte Harry, dass dies nicht das erste Mal war, dass er gerufen wurde.

"Entschuldigung. Was haben Sie gesagt?" fragte er schüchtern.

"Okay. Jetzt, wo Sie alle vier aufpassen", sagte Mr. Crouch und sah Harry missbilligend an. "Wir können die Regeln für diese Aufgabe durchgehen. Die Aufgabe ist im Prinzip leicht genug: Sie laufen einfach durch das Labyrinth zum Mittelpunkt des Labyrinths und der erste, der den Trimagischen Pokal berührt, ist der Gewinner."

"Wenn Sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten, die Sie nicht alleine bewältigen können, senden Sie einfach rote Funken hoch und einer der Professoren, die außerhalb des Labyrinths patrouillieren, wird kommen und Sie holen. Das wird Sie in dem Fall sofort disqualifizieren und das Turnier für Sie beenden."

"Mr. Krum wird zuerst eintreten; gefolgt von Mr. Diggory zwölf Sekunden später; Miss Delacour siebenundvierzig Sekunden danach; und schließlich Mr. Potter fünf Minuten und drei Sekunden danach."

"Sie dürfen nur Zauberstab mitnehmen und das Beschwören von Gegenständen von außerhalb des Labyrinths ist strengstens verboten und wird sie sofort disqualifizieren."

Dieser letzte Teil wurde gesagt, als Mr. Crouch Harry fest ansah. Er seinerseits lächelte nur leicht. Er vermutete, dass dies keine der ursprünglichen Regeln war, aber da er einen Beschwörungszauber verwendet hatte, um das zu bekommen, was er in den beiden anderen Aufgaben benötigte, konnte er sie nicht für das Hinzufügen verantwortlich machen.

"Ich denke, das ist alles. Wenn es keine Fragen gibt? Gut. Wenn Sie Ihren Namen hören, können Sie das Stadion betreten."

Damit verließ Mister Crouch das Zelt, ließ die vier Champions lose im Kreis stehen und sich gegenseitig nervös mustern. Zum Glück dauerte dies nur einen Moment, bevor Ludo Bagmans verstärkte Stimme einsetzte.

"Ohne Weiteres hier sind die Trimagischen Champions!"

Ein großes Brüllen und der Klang von Hunderten von Leuten, die klatschten und jubelten, erfüllte nicht nur das Stadion, sondern auch das Zelt, was es schwer machte, es zu hören.

"VOM DURMSTRANG INSTITUT: VIKTOR KRUM!"

Harry hielt es nicht für möglich, aber irgendwie wurden Jubel, Schreie und allgemeines Brüllen verdoppelt, als der bulgarische Champion und der Quidditch Star aus dem Zelt ging.

"UNSER EIGENER CHAMPION, DER HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREREI: CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

Wenn es einen Unterschied in den Jubeln für Viktor und Cedric gab, konnte Harry es sicherlich nicht auswählen.

"VON DER BEAUXBATONS AKADEMIE FÜR MAGIE: FLEUR DELACOUR!"

Als Fleur das Zelt verließ, machte sich Harry bereit, als er wusste, dass er als nächstes angerufen wurde.

"UND ZULETZT UNSER VIERSTER CHAMPION, VON DER STONEWALL HIGH: HARRY POTTER!"

Als Harry aus dem Zelt kam, musste er feststellen, dass das Geräusch im Zelt tatsächlich gedämpft wurde. Hunderte, nein Tausenden von Menschen waren im Stadion, und alle standen auf den Füßen und klatschten und jubelten, pfiffen und stampften. Nervös hob Harry zur Bestätigung seine Hand. In diesem Moment griffen ihn ein Dutzend helle Blitze von den Reportern an, die er vorher nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Champions, wenn Sie hier stehen würden", wies Mister Crouch sie an.

Harry stand neben den anderen Champions in einer Reihe, gegenüber dem, wie versprochen, zehn Meter hohen Heckenlabyrinth. Tiefe Schatten säumten den Bereich daneben und Harry konnte nur ahnen, wie dunkel und düster es tatsächlich dort sein würde. Direkt gegenüber, wo sie standen, war eine kleine Lücke, nicht größer als die Breite einer gewöhnlichen Tür, der einzige Eingang zum Labyrinth.

"Nach dem Kanonenschlag soll das Trimagische Turnier beginnen", verkündete Ludo Bagman der Menge.

KNALL!

Sofort startete Viktor in einem Sprint, der einen olympischen Läufer stolz machen würde. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er im Labyrinth verschwunden.

KNALL!

Diesmal war Cedric an der Reihe, in das Labyrinth zu stürzen. Obwohl er bei Weitem nicht so schnell war wie Viktor, war er auch nicht so schlüpfrig. Es gab diesmal nur eine etwas längere Pause…

KNALL!

Fleur rannte davon und betrat das Labyrinth hinter ihren Mitbewerbern.

Und dann war es Zeit für Harry, einfach herumzustehen und zu warten. Er dachte über das Sitzen nach, dachte jedoch, dass dies das Spiel möglicherweise zu früh verschlechterte. Müßig wanderte sein Blick durch das Stadion, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die Stirn runzelte.

Es gab absolut nichts, was es den Zuschauern ermöglichte zu sehen, was im Labyrinth geschah. Die Heckenwände waren viel zu hoch, als dass die meisten Leute auf den Tribünen über sie hinweg sehen könnten, und von denen, die dies wahrscheinlich könnten, wäre es zu dunkel, um irgendetwas zu sehen. Oh, vielleicht ein paar Farbblitze, wenn dann und wann ein Zauber verwendet wurde, aber das würde niemandem wirklich viel sagen.

Harry musste einfach nur den Kopf schütteln. Wer auch immer diese Aufgaben entworfen hatte, schien den Zuschauenden überhaupt keine Beachtung zu schenken. Dies war der zweite Moment, an dem die Zuschauer nicht sehen konnten, was vor sich ging. Sie mussten einfach bis zum Ende warten, um herauszufinden, wer gewonnen hat. Zumindest mit der zweiten Aufgabe sorgte Harry für Unterhaltung. Das wäre diesmal nicht der Fall.

KNALL!

In seinem stillen Starren und Nachdenken hatte Harry den Überblick über die Zeit verloren und war von dem unerwarteten Geräusch überrascht worden. Er sammelte sich und trottete zum Eingang des Labyrinths. Als er durch die Öffnung ging, stellte er fest, dass sie sofort zu beiden Seiten abzweigte. Harry entschied sich zufällig, drehte sich nach rechts und joggte noch ein paar Meter, bevor er mit einem Lächeln aufhörte, sich umsah und sich prompt setzte.

Das Labyrinth war wirklich so dunkel und schattig, wie er es erwartet hatte. Bei schwachem Licht war es fast unmöglich, weiter als vielleicht fünf Meter in jede Richtung zu sehen.

Ursprünglich hatte Harry geplant, während des Wartens zu schnitzen. Seine kleine Sammlung war bisher auf fünf angewachsen: einen Drachen, Kobold, Einhorn, Meer-Menschen und eine Hauselfe. und er hatte nicht lange mit einem Abraxaner angefangen, einem der geflügelten Pferde, die die Beauxbatons-Kutsche offenbar von Frankreich nach Hogwarts gezogen hatten. Dies wäre ein idealer Zeitpunkt gewesen, um bei der Erstellung viel weiter zu kommen.

Er wackelte ein wenig herum, um es sich bequem zu machen (er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie lange das dauern würde und er würde sich nicht wundern, wenn es ein oder zwei Stunden dauerte), Harry lehnte sich in die Hecke zurück. Die Blätter und Zweige waren an manchen Stellen etwas spitz und dornig und kratzig, aber durch Wackeln und Hin und Herbewegen gelang es ihm schließlich, eine Position zu finden, in der er sicher war, dass er sich noch einige Zeit entspannen konnte.

Als er beschloss, dass es schon ein großer Tag gewesen war und wusste, dass er in dieser Nacht ziemlich spät auf sein würde, schloss Harry seine Augen und wollte sich etwas ausruhen.

Das plötzliche Zusammenziehen von etwas über verschiedenen Körperteilen, riss ihn die Augen auf, bevor seine Welt völlig verrückt wurde. Aber in diesen Augenblicken konnte Harry erkennen, dass sich etwas an seinen Knöcheln, Oberschenkeln, Armen, Bauch und Brust gepackt hatte, ihn fest hielt und es ihm unmöglich machte, sich in eine beliebige Richtung zu bewegen.

Und dann wurde er rückwärts in die Hecke gezogen. Scharfe Zweige und Äste stachen in jeder Hinsicht in seinen Körper. Sein Kopf wurde von einer Seite zur anderen geschlagen, obwohl sein Mund mit Blättern gefüllt war, die ihn vor Schock und Angst nicht aufschreien ließen. Die Welt wurde pechschwarz, und er konnte hören, wie seine Kleidung zerriss, wie seine Haut durchbohrt und zerkratzt wurde. Seine Brille war verrutscht und hing kaum an einem Ohr.

So schnell es begann, wurde Harry aus der Hecke ausgestoßen, und die Ranken der Pflanze wickelten sich mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit ab, dass er sich drehte und über den Boden rollte, bevor er sich an die gegenüberliegende Heckenwand legte.

Harry wurde klar, was der scharfe und blättrige Gegenstand an seiner Seite war, und ließ Harry den Weg zurückdrehen, den er gekommen war, bis er mit dem Gesicht nach unten in der Mitte des Pfades liegen blieb.

Mit einem Stöhnen hob er den Kopf und richtete seine Brille auf. Sein Körper schmerzte an Dutzenden von Orten durch den kurzen Durchgang durch die Hecke, und es war alles, was er tun konnte, um sich an Hände und Knie zu drücken.

Wo auch immer er war, es sah genau so aus, als wäre er gerade gegangen, es herrschte dieselbe tiefe Düsterkeit und zwei identische Hecken, die nicht mehr so unschuldig waren, säumten ihn zu beiden Seiten.

Langsam stand er auf, spuckte das letzte der Blätter aus seinem Mund und pflückte Aststücke und anderes Pflanzenmaterial aus seiner Kleidung und sogar dort, wo sie seine Haut durchstochen hatten. Blut strömte aus einem Dutzend Stellen heraus, die er sehen konnte, und sein linker Fuß fühlte sich wenig zärtlich an, aber insgesamt war er der Meinung, dass er in einem Stück steckte.

"Wo bin ich jetzt?" murmelte er und steckte abwesend eine der größeren Hecke in seine Tasche, um sie später Neville zu geben.

Seine beste Vermutung war der nächste Gang vorbei, der ihn etwas näher an die Mitte des Labyrinths brachte. Verdächtig sah er zurück zu dem Labyrinth, durch das er gerade gekommen war, aber jetzt saß es still und zeigte nicht mehr Lebenszeichen als jede andere Pflanze, gut, abgesehen von der peitschenden Weide und einigen dieser anderen Pflanzen, die Neville ihn in den Gewächshäusern gezeigt hatte.

Harry entschied, dass es seine beste Wette war, näher an den Anfang des Labyrinths heranzukommen, und ging nach links. Er war kaum fünf Meter gegangen, als sich die Hecken zu beiden Seiten von ihm erstreckten und sich so weit er sehen konnte, nach innen lehnten. Ranken und Äste schossen über den Weg, schlossen sich mit ihren Gegenstücken zusammen und bildeten eine unüberwindbare Wand, die seinen Weg innerhalb von Sekunden blockierte.

"Richtig. Also nicht dort lang.", sagte Harry.

Er wusste, dass man ihnen gesagt hatte, dass es im Labyrinth Verzauberungen geben würde, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass die Hecken gegen sie wirken würden!

Als er nichts unternommen hatte und nur ein paar Schritte zurückgegangen war, musste das Labyrinth entschieden haben, dass er eine zusätzliche Aufforderung benötigte, da es langsam begann, die Blockade nach vorne zu bringen und ihn schneller und schneller zurückzudrängen.

Harry´s Gedanken rasten, als er den Pfad entlangging. Irgendwo auf der anderen Seite der Hecke zu seiner Linken befand sich der ursprüngliche Pfad, auf den er gegangen war und der, wie er wusste, zur Außenwelt führte.

Endlich tauchte eine Ecke auf, aber anstatt links, wohin er wollte, drehte sich diese nach rechts, tiefer in das Labyrinth.

Harry entschied, dass er genug hatte, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Hecke. Seine Gedanken kehrten zu der Stunde zurück, die er mit Professor Flitwick gehabt hatte, bevor er sich ganz auf die anstehende Aufgabe konzentrierte.

"Incendio!"

Sofort erschien in dem weißglühenden Feuer, das er geschaffen hatte, ein Loch in der Hecke, das direkt durchgebrannt war. Doch bevor Harry davon Gebrauch machen konnte, schoss die Hecke um das Loch Ranken und Äste heraus, um den Bruch zu schließen und die Lücke zu schließen.

Er warf einen Blick auf den Pfad hinter ihm, aber er hatte nicht die Absicht, tiefer in das Labyrinth zu gehen, wer wusste, was er dort finden würde, wenn die Pflanzen so gefährlich wären. Und leider wusste er, dass, wenn er zu lange stehen würde, die Hecken es in ihre ... Köpfe bekommen würden? dass er etwas mehr Aufforderung brauchte, um wieder in Bewegung zu kommen.

"Nun, wenn ich es nicht durchgehen kann und ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich es umgehen soll, bleibt einfach nur der Weg drunter oder drüber", überlegte Harry. Und dann nach dem Blick auf den Boden. "Richtig, drüber wäre besser."

Das Problem war jetzt, dass die Hecken drei Meter hoch waren, viel zu hoch, um springen zu können, und er vermutete, dass die Hecken nicht gerne bestiegen werden wollen. Oder dass jemand auf ihnen stand, entschied er.

"Zeit, ein wenig kreativ zu werden.", überlegte Harry.

Er ging ein paar Mal auf und ab und sah auf die Hecke, die ihn umgab. Seine Gedanken wirbelten herum und versuchten, einen Weg um sein Problem zu finden. Wenn er nur ein Messer hätte, wäre das zumindest etwas, woran man arbeiten könnte. Aber wenn er sich etwas wünschen wollte, was er nicht hatte, dann warum nicht voll hinausgehen und sich seinen Koffer wünschen. Dort, in seinem Arbeitsraum, befanden sich alle Werkzeuge und Materialien, die er zum Bau oder zur Herstellung von allem brauchte.

Plötzlich erstarrte Harry mitten im Schritt. Dort waren genau die Dinge, die er brauchte. Oder zumindest die Ideen, von denen er Gebrauch machen könnte. Seine Gedanken flatterten: Holz, Buch, Puppenhaus. Und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Harry drehte sich herum, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Labyrinth, zielte vorsichtig und warf den mächtigsten Zauberspruch, den er kannte. Es war nicht viel, aber ein paar Zweige und eine Ranke fielen zu Boden und Harry stürzte sich auf sie.

Untätig hob er eine Hand, und ein Lichtball schien auf und ab zu schweben und tauchte die Umgebung in ein weiches, goldenes Glühen.

Dann erinnerte er sich an die Seiten des Buches, die Sirius ihm kürzlich über magische Holzbearbeitung gegeben hatte, und begann zu arbeiten.

Als erstes musste er die Zweige vergrößern und dann zu Brettern reduzieren. Er nahm zwei und benutzte seinen Zauberstab, um sie in große Ovale zu schneiden, die fast doppelt so groß waren wie seine Füße. Sie waren nicht hübsch und sahen schrecklich falsch aus, aber für das, was er wollte, wusste er, dass sie es tun würden.

In jede Diele wurden dann ein halbes Dutzend Löcher gebohrt und die Ranken durch die Löcher gefädelt.

Drei weitere schnell fließende Flüche im Werk produzierten genug Zweige für den nächsten Teil seines Plans.

Diese Zweige wurden einer Reihe von Engorgio´s unterstellt, einige mehr als andere. Mit seiner Stablosen Magie bewegte Harry die jetzt stämmigen Äste in Position und balancierte einige aus, bis er sich eine raue Treppe gebaut hatte, die bis zur Hecke reichte.

Harry packte seine ovalen Planken und kletterte die "Treppe" hoch, um ganz oben zu stehen.

Von hier aus konnte er das Labyrinth in die Ferne sehen. Die Lichter des Stadions beleuchteten sogar die Heckenoberseiten, so dass er einen tieferen Kurs in das Labyrinth zur Mitte hin planen konnte. An einigen Stellen sah Harry einen schimmernden goldenen Nebel und an anderen Stellen die Andeutung von Bewegung, aber ob aus Pflanzenwelt, Kreaturen oder Champions, war unmöglich zu sagen.

Nachdem er seine ovalen Planken auf der oberen Stufe platziert hatte, trat Harry darauf und beugte sich, die Ranken so fest wie möglich um jeden Fuß zu binden. Er stand auf und testete jeden, indem er seinen Fuß und die Planke hob, an der er jetzt befestigt war.

Zufrieden nickte er. Er hatte jetzt ein paar „Schneeschuhe", oder besser gesagt „Hecken-Schuhe", um ihn hoffentlich auf dem Labyrinth bewegen zu können.

Zögernd trat Harry heraus. Der Boden fühlte sich sehr instabil an, aber er konnte auf der Hecke stehen, auch wenn er wackelig war.

Harry wendete sich absichtlich von den Mittelpunkt des Labyrinths ab, plante seinen Kurs und begann zu laufen. Jeder Schritt war ein Abenteuer. Es war wichtig, sich daran zu erinnern, jedes Bein so weit zu schwenken, dass sich die Planken nicht verhaken.

Aber langsam und absichtlich machte sich Harry auf den Weg zur Außenwand des Labyrinths. Zweimal musste er die Richtung ändern, als das Labyrinth vor ihm beschloss, sich zu bewegen. Aber endlich war er da.

Harry schaute nach unten und konnte den Boden sehen. Die Menge, die er wusste, hatte seit Ewigkeiten geschrien und geschrien, aber er hatte absichtlich nicht auf ein Wort gehört, das sie sagten.

Er wusste, das würde weh tun.

Trotzdem sprang Harry und sprang aus dem Labyrinth und der Konkurrenz davon.

Für ihn war das Trimagische Turnier vorbei.


	32. Wants, Needs and Regrets

**Kapitel 31 - Wants, Needs and Regrets**

 **19:45 Uhr**

 **Samstag, 24. Juni 1995**

 **Hogwarts Quidditchstadion, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Springen aus einer Höhe von drei Metern ist nie eine gute Idee. Ein Sprung aus einer Höhe von drei Metern mit einem Paar großer Bretter, die an den Füßen befestigt waren, endete nur in einer Katastrophe. Harry hatte vor, mit gebeugten Knien zu landen und mit dem Schwung zu rollen. Aber er berücksichtigte seine Schuhe nicht. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er sich abrollen konnte, stattdessen verwickelten sich die Bretter und er landete auf dem Gesicht voran auf dem Boden.

Alles tat weh, vor allem aber sein rechter Knöchel, von dem er bei seiner Landung ein verdächtig ominöses Knacken gehört hatte, und seine Nase und Zunge, auf die er gebissen hatte, als sein Kinn auf den Boden schlug.

 _Ah gut. Hilfe kommt,_ dachte er abwesend, als er hörte, wie jemand sich näherte.

"Harry? Geht es dir gut? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, von dort zu springen?" Fragte Sirius.

"Lassen Sie mich durch, lassen Sie mich durch", forderte eine zweite Stimme.

Ein Kribbeln überkam seinen Körper, bevor er sanft schwebte. Er drehte sich herum, so dass er auf dem Boden lag.

Madam Pomfrey´s Zauberstab war verschwommen, als sie darüber winkte. Ein Wackeln und ein leichter Riss in der Nase beseitigten diese Verletzung. Ein goldener Schein umgab seinen Knöchel und er seufzte erleichtert. Zahlreiche andere kleinere Verletzungen wurden auf ähnliche Weise geheilt.

"Hier, Harry, vielleicht brauchst du dies", sagte Sirius und reichte ihm seine Brille.

"Danke", sagte er und zog sie wieder an.

"Sie verstehen, dass Sie durch Verlassen des Labyrinths innerhalb der dritten Aufgabe im Trimagischen Turniers aufgegeben haben, nicht wahr, Mister Potter?" Fragte Bartemius Crouch mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Harry stemmte sich hoch, so dass er sich auf die Ellbogen stützte, anstatt flach auf dem Rücken zu liegen.

"Ja. Es ist verdammt gefährlich dort drin", sagte Harry.

"Das war der Punkt, wissen Sie", sagte Ludo Bagman. "Um die Champions herauszufordern und ihren Mut zu testen."

"Mister Potter, David Fowl, Reporter für den Tagespropheten", stellte sich ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann vor. Ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder schwebten neben seinem Kopf. "Können Sie uns sagen, was im Labyrinth passiert ist? Welche Herausforderungen haben Sie dazu gezwungen, auf solch dramatische Weise zu gehen?"

"Zuerst müssen Sie daran denken, dass ich überhaupt nicht am Turnier teilnehmen wollte", antwortete Harry. "Und ich habe mich nie für einen Champion gehalten. Die drei sind immer noch die wahren Champions. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass ich ohne meine magische Ausbildung niemals ein ernsthafter Konkurrent sein konnte."

"Man könnte diesen Punkt argumentieren, Mister Potter", antwortete Fowl. "Unabhängig von Ihren Ergebnissen haben Sie die beiden vorherigen Aufgaben erfolgreich abgeschlossen."

"Pures Glück", antwortete Harry mit einem Kopfschütteln. "Ich habe nie erwartet, sie abzuschließen, also habe ich es nie versucht; mein einziges Ziel war es etwas für das „Publikum" zu zeigen."

"Und heute Nacht?" Fragte Fowl.

"Mein Ziel für heute Abend war, in das Labyrinth zu gehen und Platz zu nehmen, bis es vorbei ist", sagte er.

"Sie hatten nie vor, es überhaupt zu versuchen?" fragte ein ungläubiger Crouch.

"Nein", antwortete Harry glücklich. "Unglücklicherweise hatte das Labyrinth andere Ideen. Die Hecke packte mich und zog mich tiefer in das Labyrinth, bevor die Durchgänge sich schlossen, von denen ich annehme, dass ich nicht wieder an den Start zurückkehren konnte. Also, da ich es nicht durchlaufen konnte, fand ich einen Weg, auf dem Labyrinth zu gehen."

Als er das alles gesagt hatte, hatte Harry seine 'Hecken-Schuhe' entfernt und sie weggeworfen.

"Woher hatten sie das Material, um das zu machen, Mister Potter?" Fragte Crouch.

"Die Hecke natürlich", antwortete er. "Ein paar Zweige und eine ganze Reihe von Zaubersprüchen."

Schließlich konnte er aufstehen, als er zuerst den Knöchel belastete, aber Madam Pomfreys Zauber hatten geholfen, und er sprang schnell darauf, um es auszuprobieren, ein Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Also, was ist hier draußen los?" Fragte Harry.

"Nicht viel. Eigentlich ziemlich langweilig. Zumindest bis du aufgestanden bist und auf dem Labyrinth herumgelaufen bist", Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Wer auch immer diese Aufgaben geplant hat, ist ein Idiot. Eine unter Wasser und eine Aufgabe hinter einer zehn Fuß hohen Hecke durchzuführen ... Nicht gerade förderlich für ein Zuschauerereignis."

Harry versuchte, Sirius zurück zu den Tribünen zu folgen, auf denen er gesessen hatte, wurde jedoch von Crouch und Bagman daran gehindert, die darauf bestanden, dass er in der Nähe der kleinen Bühne in der Nähe des Zeltes der Champions stand.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verging für Harry in Langeweile. Es gab nichts zu sehen oder zu tun. Er versuchte, Daphne auf den Tribünen zu finden, aber in der Masse von Hunderten oder Tausenden war das unmöglich. Nicht dass hier der beste Ort für sie gewesen wäre, um etwas Privatsphäre zu haben, um über das zu sprechen, was kurz vor Beginn der Aufgabe geschehen war.

Ein kurzer Lichtblitz in der Mitte der Bühne kündigte schließlich die Ankunft der zweiten Person aus dem Labyrinth an. Und dieser hielt eine Trophäe in der Hand.

"DER TRIMAGISCHE CHAMPION WURDE GEFUNDEN, MEINE DAMEN UND HERREN, VIKTOR KRUM VON DURMSTRANG INSTITUT DER MAGIE IST DER NEUE TRIMAGISCHE CHAMPION, GRATULATION!" Bagmans verzauberte Stimme dröhnte durch das Stadion.

Die Menge brach in Jubel und Applaus aus, so laut, dass man sie betäuben konnte. In der bulgarischen Volksgruppe hörte man einen stetigen dumpfen Schlag und tiefen Bassgesang. Als es zehn Minuten später endlich aufhörte, waren die verbleibenden zwei Champions abgeholt worden.

Dann musste Harry die Verleihungszeremonie abwarten und die vielen langweiligen Reden der Politiker, die alle zu glauben schienen, ein gefangenes Publikum, mit ihren Reden zu langweilen, bedeutete, dass es der perfekte Zeitpunkt war, um Politik zu machen. Die Trophäe wurde Viktor offiziell überreicht, zusammen mit einer Tasche, die viel zu klein aussah, als dass sie tausend Galeonen fassen könnte, aber Harry hat das den Wundern der Magie zugeschrieben. Es gab Fotos von Viktor; Fotos aller Champions zusammen; und Dutzende andere, die Harry´s Augen tanzen ließen.

Schließlich sagte Schulleiter Dumbledore die Worte, die Harry sich so sehr gewünscht hatte.

"Ich erkläre jetzt das Trimagische Turnier von 1994 für beendet!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **21:10 Uhr**

 **Samstag, 24. Juni 1995**

 **Büro des Schulleiter´s, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Ein leises Grummeln, viel zu niedrig, als dass jemand die Worte erkennen konnte, kam von Harry, als er die Wendeltreppe hinauf zum Büro des Schulleiters ging.

Hier wollte er nicht sein. Er wollte Daphne finden. Er wollte sein Gespräch mit Charlie Weasley und Alexander Vellios beenden. Glücklicherweise waren sie zuvorkommend gewesen, als Professor McGonagall sie kurz nach ihrer Einführung unterbrochen hatte, um zu sagen, dass Schulleiter Dumbledore ein Wort mit Harry brauchte. Zumindest hatten sie sich am nächsten Tag treffen können. Und mehr als alles andere wollte Harry einfach sein Bett finden und hinein krabbeln. Es war ein langer, langer Tag gewesen.

"Komm rein, Harry", rief Dumbledore, nachdem er geklopft hatte.

Müde trat Harry ein und stapfte durch den Raum, um sich vor einem der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters zu setzen.

"Zitronenbonbon?" Fragte Dumbledore und hielt eine kleine Schüssel hin.

"Nein, danke", antwortete Harry.

"Zuerst möchte ich dich dazu beglückwünschen, dass du das Trimagische Turnier bestanden hast", sagte Dumbledore. "Es ist wirklich eine Leistung, wenn man bedenkt, dass deine magische Ausbildung sehr begrenzt ist."

"Danke, Sir", antwortete Harry.

"Ich denke, ich würde zu Recht annehmen, dass du dich fragst, warum ich dich hierher gebeten habe?" Bei Harry´s Nicken fuhr er fort. "Bevor ich das beantworte, darf ich fragen, ob du den Vertrag bei den Drachenreservaten schon unterschrieben hast?"

Harry´s Augen verengten sich leicht. Das war also ein letzter Versuch, ihn als Schüler von Hogwarts zu rekrutieren, oder?

"Nein, Sir, wir haben vor, uns morgen zu treffen, um das Angebot zu besprechen", antwortete Harry.

"Gut, gut", antwortete Dumbledore. "Ich habe also noch Zeit, um dir Informationen zu geben, die dir helfen könnten, die klügste Wahl für deine Zukunft zu treffen."

"Welche Information?" Fragte Harry misstrauisch.

"Sag mal, Harry, was weißt du über die Umstände des Todes deiner Eltern?"

Harry begann mit dem zufälligen Themenwechsel.

"Nicht viel. Sie wurden von Voldemort getötet, der dann versucht hat, mich zu töten. Aber der Zauber schlug fehl und tötete ihn stattdessen und hinterließ mir diese Narbe", antwortete er und streckte die Hand aus, um seine berühmte Blitznarbe zu berühren.

"Einfach, aber prägnant", stellte Dumbledore fest. "Es ist jedoch der Grund von Voldemort hinter dem Angriff, das meiner Meinung nach zu dieser Zeit am wichtigsten ist."

"Seine Gründe?" Harry wiederholte sich, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. "Nach dem, was Sirius gesagt hatte, hatten meine Eltern gegen Voldemort gekämpft, sich ein paarmal mit ihm duelliert und sind ihm entkommen; das hätte seinem Ruf nicht gut tun können."

"Während das an und für sich normalerweise für Voldemort genug gewesen wäre, gab es einen anderen Grund", antwortete Dumbledore.

"Welcher Grund sollte es sein?" Fragte Harry.

"Siehst du, Harry, bevor du geboren wurdest, gab es eine Prophezeiung über ein Kind, das die Macht haben könnte, Lord Voldemort zu besiegen", stellte Dumbledore fest.

"Eine Prophezeiung?" Fragte Harry ungläubig. "Ernsthaft? Eine Prophezeiung? Jeder, mit dem ich gesprochen habe, hat gesagt, dass Wahrsagerei eine ... wie sagte Hermine noch mal ….", plötzlich schnippte er mit den Fingern, "das ist es, ein schwammiges Thema ist."

"Für die meisten ist es das auch, Harry. Aber für die wenigen, die das Geschenk haben, ist es etwas anderes", antwortete Dumbledore. "Und die Person, die diese Prophezeiung gemacht hat, hat das Geschenk."

"Okay, also wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht", sagte Harry langsam. "Was besagt sie."

 _Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran_

 _Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt._

 _Und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt_

 _Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt_

 _Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt_

Als Dumbledore zu Ende gesprochen hatte, setzte sich Harry zurück und starrte den Mann an. Sein Verstand wirbelte herum und versuchte zu verstehen. Schließlich gab er mit einem Kopfschütteln auf.

"Was heißt das?" Fragte Harry.

"Ganz einfach, dass ein Ende Juli geborenes Kind, wie du es bist, Harry, dessen Eltern ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten haben, was sie auch taten, eine unbekannte Macht hätte, Voldemort zu besiegen und dass dieses Kind und nur dieses Kind, ihn besiegen würde", Erklärte Dumbledore.

"Dann ... dann ist die Prophezeiung dann nicht vollständig?" Fragte Harry. "Voldemort hat versucht, mich zu töten, konnte es aber nicht. Irgendwie, und niemand scheint zu wissen, wie, ich Voldemort getötet habe. Deshalb bin ich in der magischen Welt berühmt."

"Das wäre wahr, Harry, wenn du tatsächlich Voldemort in dieser Nacht getötet hättest", erklärte Dumbledore. "Wir wissen nur, dass Voldemort besiegt wurde. Er wurde weder getötet noch besiegt, wie es die Prophezeiung erfordert."

"Er ist nicht tot?" Fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Oh nein", antwortete Dumbledore. "Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass er derzeit nichts weiter als ein körperloser Geist ist, aber er wird wiederkommen und wenn er es tut, müssen wir bereit sein."

"Aber Sie wissen es nicht genau?" Fragte Harry.

"Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich es tue."

"Wie? Wie können Sie sicher sein?" Harry bestand darauf.

"Es gab Schilderungen und Warnungen, von denen viele schwer zu sehen sind, dass muss ich zugeben, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie nicht da sind. Du musst mir einfach nur darauf vertrauen, Harry", antwortete Dumbledore .

"Warum sagen Sie mir das? Warum jetzt?" Fragte Harry.

"Du bist das Kind der Prophezeiung, Harry", erklärte Dumbledore. "Und es ist an der Zeit, dass du dich darauf vorbereitest, dein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Wenn Voldemort zurückkehrt, wird es hier in Großbritannien sein, und du wirst hier gebraucht."

"Hier", antwortete Harry rundheraus. "Glauben Sie, ich sollte hier warten, bis ein böser Dunkler Lord zurückkehrt, damit ich ihn sehen kann? Hat diese Prophezeiung nicht etwas über _Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt_ gesagt?"

"Das war es, Harry. Nur du wirst die Macht haben, Voldemort endlich zu besiegen."

"Ja, und dass er dasselbe mit mir machen kann", antwortete Harry finster. "Und was soll diese Kraft eigentlich sein?"

"Die eine Sache, die Voldemort nie gekannt oder geschätzt hat. _**Liebe**_ ", lächelte Dumbledore.

Harry starrte den alten Zauberer ungläubig an. Gerade als er dachte, das Gespräch könnte nicht merkwürdiger werden.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich es Ihnen kaputt mache, aber ich glaube es nicht", sagte Harry. "Und selbst wenn, was weiß ich über Liebe? Ich bin mit den Dursley´s aufgewachsen!"

"Ja, die Familie der Schwester deiner Mutter. Deshalb habe ich dich dort untergebracht. Die Verbindung zwischen Familienmitgliedern ist wirklich bemerkenswert", sagte Dumbledore zu ihm.

"Bemerkenswert hasserfüllt, ja sicher", knurrte Harry.

"Ich wusste, als ich dich dort gelassen hatte, dass ich dich in viele dunkle Jahre verdammen würde, Harry, und trotzdem bist du stärker hervorgegangen als du weißt,und fähig zu lieben.", antwortete Dumbledore.

Der Mann war ein Idiot, entschied Harry. Ein Baby in eine missbräuchliche Umgebung bringen und erwarten, dass es stark und liebevoll wird? Harry hatte es schwer genug, einfach Freunde zu finden. Ja, sicher, da war Daphne, aber selbst er war sich nicht sicher, was das war. Deshalb wollte er so gerne mit ihr reden, dass er hoffentlich endlich herausfinden konnte, was all diese komischen Gefühle waren, die er ständig versuchte zu verstehen.

Er beschloss, dieses Thema in Ruhe zu lassen, und wechselte die Richtung.

"Also, wenn ein böser Verrückter hinter mir her ist, warum lassen Sie mich ungeschult? Konnten Sie nicht einen Weg finden, um mich früher hierher zu bringen, damit ich wenigstens eine Chance gegen ihn habe?" Fragte er dann.

"Ich fürchte, meine Hände waren aufgrund der Gesetzte gebunden", antwortete Dumbledore. "Dich aus dem Haus deiner Tante und deines Onkels zu holen und hierher zu bringen, wäre als Entführung angesehen worden. Das Turnier bot jedoch eine Gelegenheit. Und sobald ich den Pokal verzaubert und sichergestellt habe, dass dein Name herauskam, war es eine, die ich genutzt habe. Ich war sehr froh zu sehen, dass du die Chance ergriffen hast. Und als du hier warst, habe ich alles getan, um deine Ausbildung zu verbessern, ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass du die besten Lehrer haben würdest, die Hogwarts bieten konnte, und ich bemühte mich, dich durch die Aufgaben im Trimagischen Turnier herauszufordern, obwohl du diesbezüglich weniger hilfreich warst."

"WAS? Sie sind derjenige, der mich in dieses blöde Turnier gebracht hat? Sie hätten mich umbringen können! Sie haben mich gezwungen, einen Drachen gegenüber zu stehen! Woher sollte ich wissen, dass ich mit ihr reden kann? Ich wusste nur, dass ich nicht gegrillt oder gefressen werden wollte.. Und dann haben Sie versucht, mich durch den Rest des Trimagischen Turniers herauszufordern? " Fragte Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Sie waren derjenige, der entschieden hat, Daphne am Grund des Sees zu platzieren, nur um mich zu motivieren."

"Das war ich und es gelang mir in einer unorthodoxen Methode", antwortete Dumbledore. "Es hat mir gezeigt, dass du alles tun würdest, für die Menschen die dir wichtig sind."

"Und ich vermute, dass Sie hinter den Hecken waren und mich auch heute Nacht vorwärts drängten?" Forderte Harry ihn heraus.

"Wieder richtig, Harry", aber dieses Mal runzelte Dumbledore die Stirn. "Dein früher Ausstieg aus dem Labyrinth war äußerst unangenehm. Wenn du wieder bereit bist, dich Voldemort zu stellen, musst du lernen, Herausforderungen zu meistern und sie zu überwinden."

"Das habe ich", schnappte Harry. "Die Hecken hinderten mich an meinem Ziel und ich fand einen Weg, um es zu überwinden."

"Ungeachtet dessen ist das Turnier jetzt vorbei und es ist dringend notwendig, dass wir uns für eine bessere Ausbildung und Vorbereitung auf Voldemort´s Rückkehr einsetzen", erklärte Dumbledore. "Hogwarts und ich können dir dabei helfen."

"So auch das Drachenreservat", konterte Harry. "Sie haben angeboten, meine Ausbildung fortzusetzen."

"Aber außerhalb Großbritanniens, Harry und das ist inakzeptabel. Was würde passieren, wenn Voldemort zurückkehren würde, während du noch an den Vertrag gebunden wärst? Tausende könnten sehr wohl sterben, während wir auf das Ende deines Vertrags warten würden.", wies Dumbledore ihn darauf hin.

"Sie möchten, dass ich mich vielleicht für eine hypothetische Entscheidung entscheide?" Fragte Harry.

"Ich fürchte, das ist zwingend erforderlich", antwortete Dumbledore.

Harry konnte sehen, wie der Rest dieses Gesprächs verlaufen würde. Dumbledore bestand weiterhin darauf, dass er in Großbritannien bleiben würde, selbst in Hogwarts, unabhängig von Harry´s persönlichen Vorlieben. Der Mann war ein manipulierender Bastard! Er benutzte ein uraltes Artefakt, um Harry zur Wahl seiner Welt zu manipulieren und hatte seitdem versucht, seine Fäden zu ziehen. Und er tat es immer noch!

Alles wegen einer blöden Prophezeiung! Harry wusste, dass er relativ untrainiert war und wenn Dumbledore´s Theorie, dass Voldemort eines Tages zurückkehren würde, wahr war und er gezwungen war, sich dem Dunklen Lord zu stellen, konnte er dies nicht überleben!

Harry wollte unbedingt aus dem Büro und aus dem Schloss und von Dumbledore´s Einfluss weg. Die Entscheidung, über die er nachgedacht hatte, war endgültig gefallen. _Vielen Dank Dumbledore._ Aber Harry wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht klug war, diese Tatsache noch zu erwähnen.

"Sehen Sie. Ich bin müde und Sie haben mir viel zum Nachdenken gegeben", sagte er.

"Sehr weise, Harry, es ist nie gut, sich in so wichtige Entscheidungen zu stürzen. Man muss immer die Optionen abwägen und entscheiden, was für die meisten Leute das Beste ist. Tu, was richtig ist, anstatt es dir einfach zu machen", sagte Dumbledore Seine Augen funkelten über seiner Halbmondbrille.

Mit einem Nicken stand Harry auf.

"Danke für die Informationen, Schulleiter. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht, Harry", antwortete Dumbledore. "Wir können weiter reden, wenn du dich über deine weitere Ausbildung entschieden hast."

 _Ja, richtig,_ dachte Harry sarkastisch, als er zur Tür ging.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **7:50 Uhr**

 **Sonntag, 25. Juni 1995**

 **Die Große Halle, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Während des ganzen Frühstücks versuchte Harry, Daphne zu finden und zur Rede zu stellen, und stellte fest, dass er immens versagte. Der zynische Teil seines Verstandes sagte ihm, dass es so sein sollte. Er war ein Typ, sie war ein Mädchen, und er hatte einmal gehört, dass in dem Moment, in dem ein Mädchen sogar dachte, ein Typ wäre kurz davor, etwas über sie herauszufinden, würde sie alle Regeln ändern und ihn dazu bringen, wieder von vorne zu beginnen.

Aber er hatte während des Essens Blicke auf sie geworfen und sie war nicht weiter weg. Es gab keine Anzeichen von Unbeholfenheit oder Nervosität, keinen Hinweis darauf, dass in der Nacht zuvor etwas zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Das Gespräch war natürlich ohne unangenehme Stille, die ihn erfüllte.

Zumindest an ihrem Ende.

Er fühlte sich sprachlos und unbeholfen, als schrie alles in die Welt, dass er verwirrt und unsicher war.

Schließlich war das Frühstück vorbei und sie standen vom Tisch auf.

"Äh, Daphne? Können wir irgendwo hingehen und reden? Weißt du, privat?" Fragte Harry.

Es gab nur das kleinste etwas in ihrem Auge, das ihm sagte, dass sie genau wusste, was er fragen wollte.

"Sicher, Harry, wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang um den See?" Antworte sie.

"Das wäre genial", antwortete Harry.

Diesmal, als sie durch die Burg und über das Gelände gingen, schien die Stille dazwischen unangenehm zu sein, als wäre die Luft um sie herum dicht und schwer.

Ihre Schritte führten sie fast unbewusst auf den Pfad, und Harry spürte, wie sein Herz schneller und härter schlug, als ob es in seiner Nervosität aus seiner Brust platzen wollte.

Mit einer Berührung an ihrer Hand hielt er sie an.

"Warum hastdumichletztenachtgeküsst?" Platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Sie lachte ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln an. "Versuche es noch einmal, Harry und verlangsame es diesmal, damit ich dich wirklich verstehen kann."

Nach einem tiefen Atemzug wiederholte er seine Frage. "Warum hast du mich letzte Nacht geküsst?"

Dann wandte sie sich von ihm ab und bedeutete ihm, sich ihr anzuschließen, während sie weiter den Weg entlang schlenderten.

"Hast du dich entschieden, Harry? Willst du den Vertrag unterschreiben?" Fragte sie, anstatt seine Frage zu beantworten.

"Ja, das habe ich und werde ich", seufzte Harry. "Ich muss einfach."

"Und du willst es", fügte Daphne hinzu. "Aber warum brauchst du es?"

"Weil ich letzte Nacht ein Treffen mit Dumbledore hatte und ein paar Dinge herausgefunden habe", antwortete Harry.

"Oh? Wie?" Fragte Daphne.

"Er hat meinen Namen in den Kelch geworfen und versucht, mich zu manipulieren, mich herauszufordern, herauszufinden, woraus ich gemacht bin und was ich tun kann", antwortete Harry. "Er sagte mir auch, dass Voldemort nicht so tot und verschwunden ist, wie jeder denkt und dass er eines Tages zurückkehren wird und dass er aufgrund einer dummen Prophezeiung anscheinend der einzige bin, der ihn besiegen kann. Ich! Ein ungeschultes Kind, soll einen mächtigen Dunklen Zauberer besiegen? Oh, und das hier, ich sollte es mit ' _ **Liebe**_ ' schaffen können! "

Daphne blieb stehen und starrte ihn an. Ihre blauen Augen bohrten sich in seine grünen.

"Dumbledore hat dir wirklich alles erzählt? Und er glaubt es? Was will er von dir?" Fragte sie.

"Er will mich griffbereit haben, wenn Voldemort wieder auftaucht, nicht in der Welt herum spazierend, wo ich nicht griffbereit bin", spuckte Harry.

"Ich verstehe", antwortete Daphne und bedeutete ihm, wieder zu laufen. "Und wenn Dumbledore nicht wäre, was wäre deine Entscheidung gewesen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, Daphne", seufzte Harry und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. "Ich habe mich darauf gestützt, aber ..."

"Du willst es", antwortete sie für ihn. "Du liebst es, mit Drachen sprechen zu können, mit den Dingen, die du sehen wirst, den Orten, an denen du unterwegs sein wirst. Es ist ein Abenteuer, das nur auf dich wartet. Dafür musst du nur Unterschreiben. Du würdest es für den Rest deines Lebens bereuen, wenn du nicht gehen würdest."

"Ich weiß es vielleicht nicht", räumte Harry ein. "Aber es bedeutet hier weg zu gehen und Sirius und Hermine, Susan, Neville und ... dich zurück zu lassen."

"Du kannst immer wieder zu uns kommen, weißt du", betonte sie, "sobald du das Abenteuer erlebt hast."

"Ich denke", antwortete Harry, nicht überzeugt, dass er im Laufe der Zeit zu den gleichen Dingen zurückkehren würde, zu den gleichen Leuten. Er wäre anders, sie wären anders und wer weiß, was zwischen jetzt und diesem subjektiven Zeitpunkt passieren würde.

"Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, Harry, deshalb habe ich dich geküsst", sagte Daphne.

"Ich verstehe nicht", antwortete Harry.

"Ich habe dich aus dem gleichen Grund geküsst, aus dem du gehen musst. Wenn ich es nicht tun würde, würde ich es immer bereuen. Ich frage mich immer, wie es gewesen wäre. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mich immer noch fragen werde, was vielleicht passiert wäre. Aber wenn du jetzt gehst, kannst du zurückkommen und wer weiß ", beendete sie mit einem Achselzucken.

"Ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast, Daphne", sagte Harry leise zu ihr. "Mich zu küssen, das ist es. Es war schön, es hat mir gefallen."

"Mir auch, Harry, mir auch."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **11:00 Uhr**

 **So, 25. Juni 1995**

 **Harry´s Räume, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

"Es ist schön, sich endlich richtig zu treffen, Mister Potter", sagte Alexander Vellios, der leitende Drachenführer des rumänischen Drachenschutzgebietes, und schüttelte seine Hand.

"Es tut mir leid, dass wir letzte Nacht nicht reden konnten", entschuldigte sich Harry.

Alexander hielt eine Hand hoch. "Keine Notwendigkeit. Ich verstehe, wie diese Dinge sein können. Nun, haben Sie sich entschieden, was Sie tun werden? Sind Sie daran interessiert, einen Vertrag mit den Drachenreservaten zu unterschreiben?"

"Das hängt davon ab, Mistrer Vellios, wie haben Sie sich für die von mir gewünschten Vertragsänderungen entschieden?" Fragte Harry.

"Die Bezahlung, die Freizeit, der Bonus ', das ist alles kein Problem", antwortete Alexander. "Wenn Sie Ihr Abitur abschließen, haben Sie zugestimmt, die Kosten selbst zu tragen. Es ist also kein Problem, vorausgesetzt, es wirkt sich nicht auf die Verantwortlichkeiten Ihres Jobs als Drachenhüter aus."

Harry nickte und lächelte.

"Nun, was die Vertragsdauer angeht", antwortete Alexander. "Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich für die ursprüngliche Option unterschreiben werden, bis Sie Ihre U.T.Z plus ein Jahr ? Oder einfach nur, bis Sie Ihre Z.A.G abschließen?"

"Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", antwortete Harry. "Das ist eine lange, lange Zeit, und wenn Sie oder ich entscheiden, dass der Job nicht gut zu mir passt, würden wir beide stecken bleiben. Nein, ich würde lieber unterschreiben, bis ich alle meine U.T.Z erreicht habe mit einer Rücktrittsmöglichkeit danach. "

Alexander und Charlie sahen sich lange an, bevor Alexander seufzte.

"Wenn es nicht für Ihre Parselmund-Fähigkeiten und für den jungen Weasley wäre, der hier für Sie bürgt, würde ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie sich davon scheren sollten. Aber wir hatten keinen Parselmund, seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit, der mit den Drachen arbeitet. Also, wir stimmen den Bedingungen zu, Mister Potter. Wir bieten den Vertrag ab kommenden Monat an, bis Sie alle Z.A.G-Prüfungen mit der Option der Verlängerung danach abschließen. "

"Brillant!" Rief Harry aus.

Alexander zog eine Rolle Pergament aus seiner Robe und bot es Harry an, der die nächsten zehn Minuten damit verbrachte, es zu lesen.

"Ich unterschreibe nur unten?" Fragte Harry.

"Ja", antwortete Alexander. "Hier. Für den Vertrag muss eine Blutfeder verwendet werden. Dann unterschreibe ich und Weasley unterschreibt als Zeuge."

Harry nahm die Feder mit einer Abneigung und erinnerte sich an die Art und Weise, wie er sie das letzte Mal bei Gringotts benutzt hatte. Er unterschrieb schnell mit seinem Namen, bevor er die Feder zurückgab und den Vertrag drehte. Nachdem auch Alexander und Charlie unterschrieben hatten, tippte der oberste Drachenhüter auf die Schriftrolle und erstellte ein Duplikat, das er Harry reichte.

"Dies ist Ihr Exemplar und das hier", sagte er, zog einen Drachenzahn aus seiner Tasche und reichte es herüber, "ist ein Portschlüssel für das Reservat. Klopfen Sie mit Ihrem Zauberstab darauf und sagen Sie" Ramaranth ", und Sie werden direkt zu uns ins Reservat gebracht."

"Danke", antwortete Harry und lächelte die Passphrase an.

"Also gut. Glückwunsch, Mister Potter und wir sehen uns in einem Monat", sagte Alexander, hob die Hand und schüttelte die von Harry.

"Bis dann, Harry", sagte Charlie und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. "Ich freue mich auf die Zusammenarbeit mit dir.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **17:15 Uhr**

 **So, 25. Juni 1995**

 **Die Ländereien, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

Es war eine kleine Gruppe, die sich langsam über das Gelände der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei bewegte. Egal wie langsam sie sich bewegten, die Zeit kam unvermeidlich näher, als einer von ihnen sich von der Gruppe trennte.

Gleich hinter der Grenze, nur wenige Meter von den Toren und den geflügelten Wildschweinen entfernt, blieben die fünf stehen.

"Du hast alles?" Fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte. "Die Berichte von all meinen Lehrern und Tutoren", lächelte er darüber nach, mit wem er zusammen war, "sind in meinem Koffer, der sicher in meiner Tasche ist."

"Und du wirst nicht alleine sein, oder?" Hermine fuhr fort.

Er lächelte sie an. "Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen, Hermine, ich bin ein Erwachsener für den Fall, dass du es vergessen hast, selbst wenn ich jünger als ihr vier bin. Und nein, ich werde nicht alleine sein. Sirius trifft sich im Tropfenden Kessel mit mir. Ich werde das Flohnetzwerk in den Drei Besen dafür nutzen. "

"Ich werde dich vermissen, Harry", sagte Hermine und warf sich zu ihm, um ihm zu umarmen.

Nachdem sie endlich losgelassen hatte, machte Neville einen Schritt nach vorne und fasste seine Hand.

"Pass auf dich auf, Harry. Drachen sind gefährlich, weißt du", lächelte er.

"Ich werde es mir merken. Oh und Neville? Halten Sie Ausschau nach Briefen", sagte Harry. "Das gilt eigentlich für alle von euch, aber Neville, du solltest deine ziemlich schnell öffnen. Ich schicke dir eine ganze Reihe von seltsamen und exotischen Pflanzen, die ich auf meinen Reisen finden werde."

"Danke, Harry", strahlte Neville. "Das bedeutet mir eine Menge."

Harry zog einen Brief aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihn Susan.

"Du weißt, dass du warten sollst, bis du weg bist, bevor du mir Briefe schickst, oder, Harry?" Susan lächelte.

"Ja, aber das ist nicht für dich, es ist für deine Tante. Da gibt es ein paar Informationen, von denen ich denke, dass sie sie sehr interessant finden wird", antwortete er.

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie es bekommt", versprach Susan. "Pass auf dich auf, Harry und viel Spaß."

Auch sie umarmte ihn, bevor er zurücktrat. Tatsächlich bewegten sich die drei ein wenig, um ihm und Daphne etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.

"Nun, ich denke, das ist es", sagte Harry, streckte die Hand aus und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

"Ja, das denke ich auch", antwortete Daphne und Harry konnte hören, dass sie sich nur gerade hielt.

"Ich werde dich am meisten vermissen, weißt du", sagte er zu ihr. "Ich werde so oft schreiben, wie ich kann."

"Das wirst du besser. Und du kannst sicher sein, dass ich es auch will", versprach sie.

Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Es war lang, süß und gefüllt mit allem, was keiner sagen konnte. Schließlich zogen sie sich leicht auseinander und berührten sich leicht mit ihren Stirnen.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Harry", flüsterte sie.

"Nein. Nicht auf Wiedersehen. Es ist erst jetzt Abschied. Wir werden uns wiedersehen, bevor du es weißt", sagte Harry zu ihr.

Und dann, bevor er seine Meinung ändern konnte, zog er sich von ihr zurück, die Hände so lange wie möglich haltend. Dann, mit einer letzten Wink zu Neville, Susan und Hermine, drehte er sich um und ging durch die Tore von Hogwarts.

Ein plötzlicher Flügelschlag und ein Gewicht auf seiner Schulter kündigten Hedwig an.

"Da bist du, Mädchen. Ich habe mich gefragt, wo du warst", murmelte Harry. "Nun, bist du bereit für unser nächstes Abenteuer?"

 _ **Die Fortsetzung Dragon Chronicles 2: Dragon Whisperer, ist bereits durch Stargon1 in Arbeit und wird zeitnah durch mich veröffentlicht. Packt mich in die Favoriten, um die Veröffentlichung nicht zu verpassen.**_


End file.
